Love Game
by Cannibal Jello
Summary: Kaioshin, the Supreme Kai, struggles with loss, unable to realize how much exists for him to gain. Follows the Majin Buu saga and beyond. Kaioshin/Kibito yaoi .
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters appearing in the Dragon Ball Z series. This is purely fan fiction. I'm not making any profit from this story.

_Warnings: _Contains Yaoi (male/male sexual situations) between Kaioshin and Kibito.

_Author's Note: _I began appreciating this pairing after re-watching the DBZ series. Mix in the idea of this couple and some sexual frustration and this fic is what you get.

I haven't authored anything since 2006 so I am extremely out of practice. Hell, I only wrote this story due to extreme boredom and an apparent significant lack of this pairing. Hopefully someone out there enjoys it besides me. If you do, I'd love to discuss it with you.

* * *

The Noose

_Part 1_

The world of the Kai was as beautiful as it had ever been – at least to those blessed enough to live within its peaceful atmosphere.

Many moons hung in the balance of the planet, cradled in a gentle light that seemed to originate from the world itself. Clearly visible from the surface of the fertile lands, the moons only added to the mystical feeling flowing through the abundant ki that the planet breathed.

Lavender acted as the predominant color present on Kaiooshin-kai, adding to the air of tranquility only found so pure in this place. From the sky, clear waters reflected the color, mixed with the greens of the photosynthetic plant life sprouting from the rich soil below. Flowers spread in full bloom, vibrant and aromatic. Trees stood, their limbs twisted like united calligraphy of numerous languages, their leaves gently swaying at the caress of the planet's sucrose-smelling breeze.

This same draft reached across the lands, tickling the liquid that trickled through creeks and fell gracefully from waterfalls. Mineral hot springs bubbled abundantly from their hiding places in the hillsides. Sometimes, when the wind shifted, it carried with it the faintest steam, tempting life to come and reside within the therapeutic waters.

From his resting place in a lush bed of grass, the Supreme Kai stared out into the sky, tracing the faint outline of a distant moon with educated eyes. There were no reasons why he was doing as he did. He was simply existing – peacefully patient as time stretched on.

He was one with the planet in body and soul, his skin matching the light lavender of the atmosphere. His strikingly white hair complimented the stars and moons above. Characteristic of a Supreme Kai, his locks were arranged as a mohawk, the portion resting closest to his youthful face fallen aside to tickle the tips of his elfish ears. Occasionally he reached up to rub at teasing touch before giving his golden Potara earring an absent flick. The dangling weight of the jewelry was comforting.

For years, he lay as he did this day, failing to grow tired of the sights surrounding him. There were times meant to be spent in recreation and there were other moments devoted to appreciating life at its simplest. With this entire being, Kaioshin knew that now was one of those times.

Sometimes, even for a Supreme Kai, life could be amicable. As the highest ranking God in the universe, existence could also become complex. He had experienced such times, however rare they were, and was capable of making the most out of the peace he felt now.

He was not alone in this solace. Besides him rested a form significantly larger than Kaioshin in both in height and breadth. Kibito, his loyal and trusted bodyguard, mirrored Kaioshin's position with legs splayed and hands resting upon the layer of formal sash tied about his abdomen.

To any mortal, Kibito served as an intimidating sight. He was easily four times the size of the petite figure besides him. Even when relaxed, his naturally rouge skin was lined with harsh experiences and his expression was dour. Similar to the Supreme Kai, Kibito's hair was white, though it was thinner and rougher in texture. The straight strands were strictly tucked behind his own pointed ears, adding to his austere appearance.

Despite the common belief, Kaioshin did not enlist Kibito for his semblance. Any being within a considerable distance of the deity's servitor would feel the strength emanating from his aura of ki. Even more useful to the divinity was his protector's rare abilities. For times such as these, where his true purpose was not in demand, Kibito simply provided company. He was a soul to share life with – the only other higher being on the planet besides Kaioshin.

Some time ago, the limited company would have disconcerted Kaioshin. Now he was content.

_Kibito, _the divinity reached out telepathically, finding it less abrasive than vocalizing after periods of silence. _I believe today is positively arresting. I can't seem to find the ambition to do much of anything. _

In response, Kibito shifted his gaze to look at the face now turned towards him.

_I understand, Master. If you, a Supreme Kai, cannot force yourself to proceed with your divine duties, how can I?_

Kaioshin laughed gently as he sat up. A few stray strands of grass clung to the traditional tunic he wore.

"Truly, Kibito. I cannot expect you to be my drive."

Inevitably, though, Kibito was at times. Kaioshin could be too easily distracted by the serenity of their environment. He was yet a vernal Kai – not due to indiscipline or lack of devotion, but because he had but thousands of years of experience. He would have millions more, in time. Kibito understood this well and so offered an idea to aid the quietly yawning deity.

"The universe always appreciates a watchful eye, Master," he said as he stood, reaching a hand down to help the deity to his feet. Kaioshin accepted, his elegantly petite hand easily lost within the giant grasp of the other.

"Thank you, Kibito."

"Of course, my Master," was Kibito's reply. Without spoken word, he could have easily read the appreciation in Kaioshin's dark and expressive eyes.

"I do suppose you are right, my friend," Kaioshin said. He bent slightly at the waist to brush at his tunic. Those slivers of grass fell to the ground, blending in with the abundant sprouts below. "I must remain disciplined."

There was no need, Kibito knew. If nothing else, the god was too disciplined. Kibito often believed Kaioshin was too harsh on himself at times. He had yet to say so aloud. Instead, he would make the impression of ensuring the god's integrity.

"That you will, Master," said the attendant. "I will not allow you to overlook your responsibilities."

They began to walk in whatever direction the smaller footsteps took them. Kibito simply followed the deity obediently, watching the glint of gold signaling each step the Supreme Kai took. Though his eloquent fingers were laced respectfully at his back, Kaioshin was feeling for a place to begin his task at hand.

They traveled quite some distance before his steps ceased – away from the volumes of topography, where the ground leveled and spread evenly. It was then Kaioshin lowered himself to the ground, sitting cross-legged with hands folded upon the fabric pulled taunt by his position.

"Do as you will, Kibito," Kaioshin said. His voice was softer than characteristic, carried by his gradually exhaling breath. "This is the place I will complete my meditation today. Do not wait on me, as I feel the universe will request my deepest attention as always."

"Certainly, Master," Kibito said, nodding dismissively.

Although he had seen the Kaioshin go about his divine duties numerous times before, every instance differed greatly. The way the cosmos seemed to drink away at the ki that the God of Gods gave so selflessly varied. Today, the universe was not notably thirsty. It had little to heal since the previous offering.

Kibito was thankful. There were times when the universe was draining - desperate to regain the energy it had lost to evil happenings or to destruction. These occasions were few and far between. When they occurred, they were indelible – times where Kibito struggled to watch the energy of his beloved Kai drawn so forcefully and abundantly, he feared for the life of his Master. Times existed where that small body collapsed before him, barely respiring until Kibito intervened.

Kaioshin could simply be too giving, even as a deity. Kibito could only thank the universe, for today was not one of those desperate days.

...

When Kaioshin closed his eyes, he could see everything. Where others saw darkness behind the boundaries of their flesh, the God could go beyond.

With each breath, he took the gases of the galaxy into himself, further strengthening the bond between him and the fibers of the universe. He felt the space expanding within him, consuming each cell in a cradle of complexity – elements entering his being in a manner that was both alien and familiar to him. Only this way could he begin to interweave himself in the time-space of the universe he was blessed with, holding it as a mother would her infant to her chest: protectively, comfortingly, securely.

As the pressure in Kaioshin reached equilibrium, he began reconnecting with other senses. Touch rekindled in the surfaces of his skin, tingling before flooding into his fingertips. He realized that he could often look down from the quiet canvas of shimmering stars and see the faint outline of his hands. Beyond the elegant digits were his feet, relaxed at the ankles as he existed, spiritually suspended in space as his physical form remained on Kaiooshin-kai.

When Kaioshin wished for movement, he remained still. The objects of his scrutiny approached him. Stars drifted, burning brighter as the distance between them decreased. He could touch them then, the flames of suns licking his fingertips eagerly. When dismissed, they returned to their respective places where fate had thought fit to place them.

Among it all, Kaioshin sensed the many moods of the universe with his ki. Planets were at peace. Inevitably, other planets were at war.

Conflict remained one of the few constants of the cosmos to Kaioshin's despair. This was perhaps the first lesson he had been educated in as a Supreme Kai and now fully understood after thousands of years. In the end, Kais must understand their place in the universe – they could console and inform, intervening only when mere mortals could not resolve their differences.

For now, the cosmos was not crying for help. And so he found himself watching the lives of those who were at peace and prosperity- the species who signed treaties. The civilizations learning to tend their land and support growing populaces. The mothers who held their newborn offspring, whispering promises of protection and endless love.

Beautiful tears brimmed his lidded eyes, a single droplet escaping the embrace of dark lashes to fall past softly smiling lips.

...

The serenity Kibito saw in Kaioshin's face brought warmth to his heart and caused him to release the breath growing stale in his chest.

Had he been holding his breath all along? Kibito could not force himself to tear his eyes away from the deity in deep meditation before him. Instead, he found his hands eager to rise and run over his own broad chest. Beyond the heavy beating of his heart, his ribs expanded and contracted. Yes, he was breathing now.

But, Kibito realized, it would not have been the first time the sight of the Supreme Kai had taken his breath away. With it happening so recurrently he would not have been surprised if the hitch in his respiration had become natural to him.

Still, it confounded Kibito. He believed himself to be a man completely aware of almost everything occurring around him. At most, he was receptive of his own well-controlled body - so aware he realized that had his own hands not taken to his chest, he would be reaching out to touch the beautiful being before him. So enrapturing, with that look of exposed contentment on his divinely designed features.

Kibito shook himself and took an distancing step away, putting just enough span between him and Kaioshin to capture that desire and control it. Centuries ago, he would have never made such a move, fearing that any action would disrupt the delicate balance achieved by the deity before him. Centuries ago he was a fool. In the current time he was not and so moved without concern.

His feet carried him away – far enough to reach the base of a nearby tree yet remaining near enough to Kaioshin that he could hear if summoned. He could still see the sealed eyes of the Kai and would be aware when they opened, signaling the return of his Master to their place of physical existence. He could still see the way the gentle wind carried wisps of white hair in the direction the God faced and how his earrings caught the breeze, swaying forward ever so slightly.

What was his Master seeing, Kibito wondered before submitting to the fact that he could never comprehend even if told. He dropped the notion and reached down to bury his broad hand into one pocket of his clothing, pulling out a book bound in soft, pliable leather.

As he vacantly opened the book, Kibito's mind became distracted by his knowledge of what the Kaioshin was _not_ seeing- his servant's sinful desires.

It was not a question of Kaioshin's ability to read Kibito's mind as easily as one would the book lying exposed in the guardian's broad pink hand. If the Supreme Kai could see the far stretches of the universe at will, he could effortlessly probe the mind of any soul at any desired time, unperceived by its owner. Kibito only felt comfortable in the confines of his body because Kaioshin had granted his bodyguard respectable privacy.

Sometimes, Kibito wished he did not have the freedom and peace of mind the God bestowed upon him. Then he would not be enabled to think such unholy thoughts. It never failed to feel as though he was breaking Kaioshin's trust in him whenever he proved weak against his desires for the deity.

It was not as if Kibito wished to bring harm to Kaioshin. As his bodyguard, it was Kibito's nature only to protect and preserve. He simply found himself unable to think in an otherwise manner.

What Kibito saw when he closed his eyes brought a hook of lust across his gut, sharp and undeniable. Violet supple skin tinged the sweetest of pinks, roused by desire and stimulation. Silken white hair, disheveled by the rapid motions of their moment, dampened by the humidity rising from their desperately struggling bodies.

Kibito was aware how he held his breath now, but he was beyond the thought of air. He had other needs that were more demanding since these were desires he could so rarely allow himself to indulge in.

How often the expressions of Kaioshin fueled Kibito's fervor. How his face, so young in appearance, could expose such utter innocence. The way his onyx gaze widen with unrestrained surprise. How heavily bordered his eyes had to be to distract from the volume of emotion dancing within the depths of his dark irises. Oh, how Kibito longed to take that look of shock and turn it into delicious, quivering, desiring acceptance.

As a Kai, Kaioshin resembled the definition of innocence. He lived a life of chastity, well above the needs of mortal and supposed selfish beings. No hand had ever touched him in ways that would arouse. Few beings ever had the honor of subsisting within reach of the Supreme Kai.

Kibito's hands were near and clenched at the book he absently held, permanently crinkling the delicate papers. With another pang of lust, Kibito realized how his current actions would reflect on Kaioshin would Kibito ever gain the chance to have his way with the virgin God. When touching that sweet unscathed deity's skin, Kibito would never allow himself to cause harm. No, he would only make his mark inside the holy temple of that petite, vestal body – deep, deep inside.

How, Kibito wondered, opening his eyes to see his beloved deity, could anyone, even immortals, see such a creature and not feel the temptation rushing through his blood now? Even Kibito had been immune to this lust for years. Perhaps it only took time to break down the securities of even the strongest soul.

Yes, it was only a matter of time until Kibito found himself in this predicament since he was at Kaioshin's side almost constantly – far more than any creature in the universe could dream of being. It was Kibito's most cherished blessing. He would lose his life to protect that right and do nothing to risk it.

_You are certainly at risk of losing him so long as you have these immoral thoughts, _Kibito told himself. He closed his eyes again with a deep sigh, allowing the book to drop from his hands so that he could rub slowly at his temples, trying to erase the imagery brewing inside. The novel landed in his lap with a muted thump of fabric.

Kibito was not a Kai. He was not powerful enough to deny his hungers. He only gave up his existence as a mortal so that he could protect Kaioshin and follow his every whim. Compared to the honor Kibito had now, serving the supreme being, he had relinquished very little - perhaps nothing of any worth. How could he ever expect, even in his dreams, to have the deity give him something so priceless as himself?

Kibito was not foolish enough to expect anything. And so he began submitting his mind yet again to the images that plagued his nearly every resting moment, as if giving in to his hunger made it easier to bear.

Kaioshin would tremble at Kibito's touch, nerves struggling to take in every new sensation Kibito hungrily introduced to his innocent body. His eyes would be wide, uncertain yet wholly accepting and submitting, his body melting into Kibito's gentle hands. Their temperatures would mix and increase in unison until the heat became almost unbearable. That sweet lavender skin would shimmer with sweat.

Kibito could only imagine what it would be like to hold his Kaioshin so close, to feel the lithe and petite form against his own broad body. While the deity appeared frail, Kibito knew his body would be anything but. His frame was thin if only to remain proportionate to his height. There would be no weakness in his being other than his inexperience.

He would learn and Kibito would teach him. Kaioshin would quickly master how to react – how to trust his body to express its desires, how to speak his own with baited whispers and sighs and pants. There would be no need for telepathy – they would read the language of each other's bodies flawlessly. And then Kaioshin would learn how to scream.

Dear God, Kibito could see it with the clarity of reality. That face - that ethereal, impish face - contorted with carnal desire. Kaioshin's hair, thick and luxurious and heavy with moisture, falling as his head reared back to expose his throat drawn tight with need. Those soft lips, moist and bruised by passion, crying out his broken name.

_K-Kibito..._

Kaioshin's hands, so elegant and angelic, clutching at his lover, unbearably desperate. Nails biting into skin, as if attempting to achieve the depth Kibito had reached within him.

_Kibito..!_

Kibito's own hands, grasping just above those tiny hips. So sweet, so lithe, so nimble. His rough thumbs would meet in the center, covering glistening navel. His hands, so broad, would even reach beyond, nearly crushing the form within them.

_Kibito!_

It was so real. All too real, in fact. Kaioshin's voice was ringing in his ears suddenly, losing the tone of wanton whimpers for one tinged with amusement.

"Kibito."

His dream vanished like smoke blown away by a cruel wind, causing the guard to scowl when he opened his eyes. Before him, the object of his desires stood, a bemused look on that innocent pixie face. Kaioshin's expression reassured Kibito that his thoughts had not been invaded by the deity. Those angled eyes were aimed at the book splayed open in Kibito's lap.

"I see that your novel did not meet your entertainment expectations," said the Supreme Kai. "Remind me to avoid the title unless I am short of rest".

Still, Kibito's heart felt frozen at the risk of being exposed. Surely, Kaioshin would not stand before him with that sweet smile on his face had he peered into the mind of his trusted servitor. With that realization, Kibito calmed himself and began to stand, only ceasing when Kaioshin lifted a dismissive hand.

"Do not rise on my account," he said, lowering his small body to sit cross-legged besides Kibito. "The scenery is splendid and we have little to concern ourselves with".

Had Kibito felt apprehension for the state of the universe, his worries would have been calmed at the reassuring words of the deity. It had been the expression of peace, still lingering on that divine face, that comforted Kibito.

He had expected nothing less from the universe that day.

_To Be Continued...?  
_

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note:_

I am quite disappointed with it so far. It seems a bit choppy to me, perhaps because I initially wanted to focus on the naughty parts. I feel like I write sexual concepts much better than anything else. It makes my writing appear cheap to me.

Now I see why people focus stories around actual events. Kais don't seem to do much of anything when the universe isn't in peril. No one likes reading mundane stories. I certainly struggle with writing them. Sadly, many of the ideas I had for events in this story just didn't seem to fit in what's written so far.

As always, review and I will continue.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters appearing in the Dragon Ball Z series. This is purely fan fiction. I'm not making any profit from this story.

_Warnings: _Story contains Yaoi (male/male sexual situations) between Kaioshin and Kibito.

_Author's Note: _Looks like I'm writing for myself these days. Guess it keeps me busy.

Nothing inappropriate in this chapter. Eventually, if I feel like continuing. This is mainly adding depth and background to the story. No fun!

Oh yes, and I renamed the title. I find myself listening to Lady Gaga quite often while working on this story.

* * *

Part II

With night came a darkness that even the god feared.

It was not the lack of light that brought disturbance to the deity. In fact, the amount of luminosity exposing the numerous moons was plentiful. Though the celestial orbs in the sky appeared clearly during Kaiooshin-kais daytime, they became even more detailed and obvious with the coming night. In present time, the shade of the sky had long since shifted from lavender to violet, signaling that the planet was resting. All around, nocturnal insects began chirping, promising that the world remained abundant with life and would wake the following day.

Kaioshin appreciated the stars differently when he experienced them with physical eyes. He often sat as he did now, perched on the limb of a tall tree with one hand lightly resting on its trunk. He did so not to stabilize himself but to link himself to the land – a reminder, just in case he were to begin losing himself in the spellbinding cosmos stretched before him.

He was hopeless to the charm of the stars at times, his divine nature drawn to the heavens. For the time being, his body was more magnetized to the thought of rest. Sleep had become a rarity to him lately, more so than usual, for reasons he was all too aware of. Quite often, he had recurring dreams of times he'd rather not be reminded of – nightmares of events that occurred centuries ago. With all his heart, he willed his memories of that traumatic history to remain in the past and so he found himself fighting his body's needs until he felt too thoroughly drained to dream.

Kaioshin realized something then, with a slight widening of his eyes. Though it was trivial in a sense, Kibito had not scolded him for his intentional insomnia. Perhaps Kibito had finally acceded to the will of his Master.

Yes, Kaioshin was certain that Kibito had restrained his lecturing, if only temporarily. The look in his stern eyes had held disdain for the God's stubbornness when he had previously departed.

Said deity felt a brief memory bubbling to the surface of his consciousness.

"_It's not going to kill me, Kibito," Kaioshin had said with slight exasperation. "As thorough you are as a bodyguard, it's unnecessary to protect me from myself."_

Kibito's broad arms had been crossed against his chest. His eyes were devoid of the humor that coyly curled Kaioshin's lips and narrowed his angled gaze

"_If it is a threat to your wellbeing then it certainly is a concern to me. Imagine how utterly ludicrous it would be for the God of the universe to die from lack of sleep."_

Oh, how it only added to Kaioshin's humor to see his servitor struggle with obedience. Kaioshin simply couldn't help himself at times – he enjoyed testing Kibito's unrelenting restraint. It only added to Kaioshin's respect for the man and made him thankful to fate for providing him with such a consummate assistant.

Perhaps tonight Kibito had similar retrospect and had mentioned nothing. He had politely asked if Kaioshin required any further assistance and then bid him a polite good night before retreating into the distance.

Countless hours later, Kaioshin reluctantly followed suit, his decision based on an inability to focus his vision. Even the God of Gods could not control his heavy eyelids from closing gradually, though he tried and eventually forfeited the physical fight.

It was a short flight to the palace of the Dai Kai. So rarely inhabited, the single synthetic structure on Kaiooshin-kai had only one purpose: to reside in while resting. Kais naturally spent their days free of boundaries. Since thorough sleep was such a necessity, Kais indulged in luxuriously comfortable beds. For how much the gods loved nature, the ground simply wasn't suitable for sleeping.

Kaioshin touched down just before the imperial building. It was vast and immense, built of marbled precious stone that shined even in the dim light provided by the moons above. It reflected in the walkways, climbing as far as it could up the towering pillars that supported the structure. The ceiling was too high and too dark to be visible, giving the palace a sense of mystery and an artistic shadowing.

His footsteps carried him softly into its depths, too nimble and gentle to echo. Kibito was the only being to wake and his quarters existed too far a distance away to disturb.

The scenery of the residence was simplistic. The walls were bare, relying solely on the marble to give them beauty. Kaioshin's room, when he stepped into it, consisted of nothing more than a canopied bed and a simple table tucked away in a far corner. It rarely had a purpose.

Too tired to take the physical initiative, Kaioshin willed his clothing to change to something more suitable for sleep. A swift flash of magic caused the multiple layers of fabric to vanish, replaced by a simple and loose pair of pants that shifted like liquid as he sat on the bed.

It wasn't long until the luxuriously comforting cradle of the cushion tempted him to tangle within the soft sheets. His eyes had closed well before then, eagerly welcoming the foreboding shadows of slumber against his desperate wishes.

And so Kaioshin slept, dreading the lack of mercy of his dreams.

Unknown to the deity, Kibito allowed himself to follow suit. Up until the moment he had sensed his Master's ki enter the palace, he had spent hours diligently waiting. He sat, for the most part, reading the book he had previously neglected. Had Kaioshin been aware of Kibito's vigil, he may have accused him of gathering evidence for the next accusation of insomnia.

As usual for the God, Kaioshin would have been correct. Kibito simply couldn't bring attention to that fact. He was sure that if he did, he'd never hear the end of it.

Kaioshin's dreams always began the same way, with false promises of happiness – with lies of life.

He could hear their laughter before his body granted him sight. Had he been awake, their voices would have drawn from him the deepest, most longing despair. In his dreams, the sound of play simply caused him to sit up and peer beyond the book he had been studying, a smile appearing on his young face.

The two of them were at it again, joyously in motion and in play. West Kai was laughing, her long mane of hair flowing behind her as her feet carried her forward. Above her head, she clutched at a treat – one of impressive size and one of South Kai's favorites.

South Kai had apparently noticed, in full pursuit of the fleeing female. Because of her natural streaks of mischief and the teased look on South's strong-jawed face, Kaioshin described their game similar to "Hide and Seek". South Kai should have learned to hide his food, preferably in his stomach, before seeking it once the frolicsome woman got her playful hands on it.

Obviously South Kai had allowed himself to overlook his ability to simply summon an identical delicacy for a bout of fun and games. Though he seemed strict, most likely due to his strong stature and his aggressive appearance, everyone knew better. He was gentle at heart as they all were.

_For now_, the voice of knowledge whispered sibilantly, unheard by the ears of those running.

That was the last time Kaioshin would see them in person. Even if unapparent to him in his dream, his body knew. He unconsciously shifted in his sleep, turning onto his side. His instinct drew him into a fetal position, knees hugged close. His chest began to hitch softly and would continue with increasing intensity as the dream drew on.

It had begun. The gods started falling, one by one.

First came the frost, enveloping both his vision and his veins. Why West Kai had chosen to battle in the harsh environment had confounded him at first. It had been after her death he realized one of two possibilities: she either believed the harsh yet familiar terrain gave her an advantage or she simply wished to die on the land of Kaioshin-kai she represented. For the time being, he only remembered hearing her praying, acknowledging the inevitability of her destiny.

Through his thoughts, Kaioshin had watched the destruction of her beauty – her soul, her body, her entire being. He had seen so vividly the attack of energy that tore through her so effortlessly. Therein came the first engraving in his most feared memories – the way her head tipped forward with acceptance, only to snap back from the force exploding through her abdomen.

It was sickening – the way her blood reflected on the crystalline ice before a shocking burst of pink energy erased all traces of her existence. How the frozen surfaces had begun melting instantly from the temperature of her once living body.

The nightmare became more frightening during North Kai's confrontation with the monster, Majiin Buu. When the elder's sword sliced cleanly through the demon's body, he simply did not bleed. At that instance, any unmerited amount of hope Kaioshin had for North Kai had befittingly died.

While the end of North Kai was less menacing, it was no less devastating. Perhaps his aged and wise body had spared him the extent of excruciation the Supreme Kai of the West had endured. Ultimately, the result was indisputable in its cruelty – Buu contained not one shard of mercy among the jagged toothed and laughing void of his body. Reality only added to the increasing sorrow filling Kaioshin's suffering heart and to the fear of what was coming.

Centuries later, in present time and place, the same grief washed over his whimpering being. It overflowed in the form of the tears that begun falling abundantly down his still sleeping face.

Back then, when East Kai had desperately turned towards his superior, his body had been too overwhelmed to release tears from his wide, panic-stricken eyes. The obsidian, like the rest of his shocked and paralyzed form, shook with the utmost intensity.

"Sir," he cried out, his pitch driven high by the intensity of his fear. "West Kai and North Kai...They've both been killed!"

For how profoundly benevolent Dai Kai was, he had been unable to comfort his most fallible, young Kai. He simply stood, a thin sheen of sweat taken to his quivering brow, increasing as the incarnation of their darkest nightmares traveled southward.

At Buu's arrival, South Kai was readier than ever with an ungodly rage chiseled into his hard features. The environment in which their conflict began was equally unforgiving – built of sharp stone, of harshly hot and humid air, void of all life besides the two fighting foes. Nothing but death would soon exist after Buu's exit.

South's destiny, too, was decided by Buu. For how strong South Kai was, his physicality became his undoing. His fury must have been meddling with his ability to think logically and strategically. His body, his greatest hindrance, was simply too bulky to sustain the speed at which Majin Buu moved. For each of South Kai's bodily vulnerabilities, Majin Buu had a cruel and masterfully designed advantage. With each blow of foot and fist, that pink flesh would merely recoil as if any impact had never existed.

South Kai's remained the only creature bleeding between them. Crimson crested down his quivering brow even as he tore off an arm of his adversary. Just before the separating snap, the limb had stretched sickeningly, only to slap on the ground like rubber when returned to the monster by South's tossing hand.

With the combined dark expectations of the remaining three Kai's, none could have predicted the atrocity that occurred – how the limb liquified, only to launch at its attacker and envelop him in a writhing sheet of hot, living wax.

How Kaioshin had struggled with his own sanity then, seeing but not believing when the mass of suffocating flesh returned to its summoning owner. It simply reconnected with Buu's being, absorbing the idyllic warrior with a wet slap of sound. And then Buu began to change.

He became more of a monster, evolving and appearing more evil than before - that demonic hunger gorging on the purity it had obtained and destroyed so efficiently.

He grew greatly in size, a voice of demented excitement erupting from the new formation of a mouth. Muscles bulged grotesquely, ropes of veins sprouting heavily on Buu's body. Kaioshin could only watch in amazement as Buu doubled on himself as if in pain. It was all too obvious, when the gruesome being stood, that he had felt nothing short of raging, burning glee.

With increased hunger and a baffling speed, Majin Buu launched himself towards the East.

"He's coming!" Kaioshin remembered screaming, reeling from his visions. He had not realized until he turned towards his master that Dai Kai was no where to be seen.

Kaioshin cried for his elder but to no avail. Surely Dai Kai had seen Buu coming and had wisely decided to flee. The knowledge, in a way, was comforting – Dai Kai would remain safe for a little longer. Long enough, East Kai hoped, that his own inevitable death would not be in vain. Surely Dai Kai would think of something – some way to prevent the complete destruction of their legacy.

Still, East Kaioshin could not deny his own fears of death. Stars encroached his vision, nauseating and debilitating. When he closed his eyes they still existed, increasing in intensity when his fists clenched with the unfairness of it all. Nails from his fingers cut into flesh, purple blood pouring down his palms.

They were gods, all of them. They had only loving and holy intentions and protected the universe. How could any being be so corrupt to exist with the intent to defy the gods and the capability to destroy them!

Too soon, a blast of air signaling Buu's awful arrival introduced him to a monstrosity too malevolent for him to sanely comprehend. Nothing in his experiences had been so inviolable in its strength. Even the expression in those cavernous shrunken eyes could have destroyed Kaioshin had he allowed it. The way they targeted him with the intent of annihilation brought his senses back with a wave of empowering adrenaline.

Through the pulse of thunderous blood racing through his ears, Kaioshin could still hear his thoughts. They reminded him, as he rushed forward with ki raised, that he was the weakest of the Supreme Kai. Certainly he could be no match for the beast.

What his cognition didn't take into account were the memories that filled his sharp eyes with rage.

West and how her feminine soft hair whipped wildly in the wind.

South and how he watched her then with clandestine, forbidden compassion.

North and the way his eyes expressed such pride for catching the largest fish.

The memories of their deaths shattered his limitations, providing him with powers he had never felt before. But even his emotions failed to prevent bruises from blossoming, inflicted by each narrowly deflected hit. It could not stop violet blood from erupting from his gasping mouth as one pink fist impacted his chest.

The taste of blood suffused his senses with a sickening intensity, causing him to choke as he stumbled weakly in his attempts to regain his stolen balance. He remembered so clearly the dark laughter echoing above him. It disgusted him with its pure iniquity, as did the truth that Buu was using only a diminutive portion of his power.

As he had with the Kais left dead in his wake, Majin Buu was only toying with the Supreme Kai of the East, utilizing Kaioshin as his newest plaything. The entire time, Buu had been mocking the desperate God's attempts.

It was his nature that caused Kaioshin to hold back. Against his instincts, he remained reluctant; Gods did not destroy. It was simply against the religion of the Kai. They existed only to bless and protect the universe from utter destruction.

_If it means killing this being of embodied insanity, so be it, _Kaioshin's crumbling mental reservation cried at him. Against his will, it seemed his energy was reacting independent of him. Ki had taken to his fingers, cracking thunderously with its intensity. It felt as though Kaioshin's will threatened to go through even him in its desire to defeat the demon.

Energy drew itself from his entirety and collected within, pooling into his palms only when he allowed it – only when the amount had reached its maximum. From then on, his awareness became scattered. For an instant, he focused on that taunting, daring toothed-grin. And then he lost himself into the experience of it all – the blinding release and the resulting explosion of electricity.

His vision, when he finally regained it, was blotted by a rainbow of vibrant colors. The hard surface present at his back was an indication that the blast had thrown Kaioshin from of his feet and onto the ground. His head agreed with his conclusion, still spinning from the disorienting attack.

Precious moments passed before Kaioshin managed to regain the focus necessary to search wildly for his foe. He saw nothing but smoke standing in the demolition resulting from his forceful attack. What had once existed as dense boulders and rock had been reduced to rubble and dust.

As for Buu, not a trace remained...or so Kaioshin mistakenly thought.

Never had a crueler joke been made in Kaioshin's experience then when Buu appeared. Buu allowed enough time to pass for the smoke to settle completely before exposing his flawless body. How an evil being possess such patience when it so hungrily thirsted for death was a mystery. Perhaps seeing the shock paling Kaioshin's face had been worth the wait. The shattering of his weakened resolve must have been utterly gratifying.

_How could it be? _Kaioshin's mind screamed. His internal voice trembled at the edge of insanity. _The only thing I achieved was prolonging my inevitable fate._

It was true – Majin Buu had been merely been forced back to the brink of the horizon. Kaioshin was sure, when the pink beast began running, that he had only inflicted a negligible amount of damage.

The sound of thunder arose again, caused by furiously pounding feet. Buu was coming again, launching himself forward as Kaioshin forced himself to his feeble feet. He stood solely with the intention of facing his terrifying fate, certain that he could not fend off the fiend.

He had barely regained his bearings enough to brace himself before Buu hit him .

The impact of shoulder to sternum sent Kaioshin flying. Almost instantly, mountain was shattering at his spine. The force drove him easily into a cold coffin of stone, far past the avalanche that abruptly followed.

_This is it_, he thought, his head hanging weakly. One hand reached forward to clutch at the edges of the crater. He did so in a struggle to open his eyes, feeling it necessary to utilize the last of his failing body's energy. He would force himself to see his ending, just as the other Kais had. He refused to spend his last seconds cowering.

What he saw was mesmerizing. Energy, full and fiery, burning with the intent of finishing him. How hot it must have been to burn his face from the rapidly decreasing distance.

Suddenly, a flash of cool air, reminiscent of the protective shade of a tree. Certainly, he was dying now – growing cold as the final measure of energy left his body.

Even in his haze, Kaioshin was not convinced. He was capable of opening his eyes, obsidian suddenly obstructed by a familiar rotund form.

"Dai Kaio!" he cried. His voice shook with fear for his leader, pleading the deity let him accept his destiny – a destiny that would not be.

With a yell, Dai Kai reflected the ball of energy. Simultaneously, the rocks holding Kaioshin shifted from the force and dropped him roughly to his hands and knees. From his collapsed stance on the ground, Kaioshin could see the deflected attack strike their enemy.

Kaioshin had never seen something comparable to Dai Kai's ensuing assault, watching in amazement as Majin Buu split into cleanly sliced cubes. Abruptly after, a deafening explosion rocked the entire planet.

The two allies watched in terror at what happened next. The remnants of his body had survived and began recollecting in a mass suspended in the skies. And then it did something more horrifying. It multiplied, stretching in size with the intentions of absorbing the purest of pure beings: Dai Kai.

To this day, Kaioshin could clearly hear his mentor's suffering screams.

"No!" cried Kaioshin, his own voice angrily pleading. "I'm the one you wanted! Let him go!"

Despite all Kaioshin's desperate wishes, he was stricken into submission, his mind failing to believe what he was seeing. His master, the God of all Gods, was struggling within the stretching walls of pink palpitating flesh. He was dying before Kaioshin, ceasing to exist in a finalizing burst of steam.

What happened following the death of Dai Kaioshin was a haze. Nothing mattered then. In his sorrow, Kaioshin did not care if Buu had been transformed into something tamable. He did not care if for some cruel reason his life had been spared.

Like crystal under extreme, unrelenting pressure, the corners of his vision began to spiderweb and chip.

It caused the image to bow and finally burst - the sounds of shattering glass echoing in the emptiness of his consciousness.

The world had disappeared, along with the sky, the stars, the moons, and surrounding planets – the entire existence of space all around him gone. Only he was remained, left alone in the universes absence.

_No, _he whispered, _This cannot be_. _This..._

He had to do something. He had to. He had to do something now, though he'd already lost everything.

All he could do was claw his hands in his hair. Roots tore and scalp split, blood rising generously from the damaged skin. With his pain already so immense, Kaioshin was numb to his self-mutilation. He simply could not contain the rage that now controlled him. Like his bleeding, his hatred was spilling over, existing for Majin Buu and for Babidi, his ruthless creator.

Even stronger was Kaioshin's personal disfavor. He had been too scared, too weak, too much of a failure. He wasn't strong enough – he was a weakling. He'd watched everyone die and even as a God hadn't been able to do anything.

_You deserved to die more than any of them, _arose the harsh voice of his mind, ashamed and angry. He fought with himself like the worst of enemies. _Pathetic and powerless – you don't deserve to be remain among the living!_

His sanity finally burst with a sickening, bloodcurdling scream.

The sound tore venomously through Kibito's heart, cruelly jarring him awake from his restful sleep. Never before had he felt such an urgency. Embracing it, he used his skills to take him to Kaioshin's residence in a single flashing instant.

Kibito knew he should have expected this – increasingly, it seemed, Kaioshin was struggling with the traumas of his history. He was battling it now in his slumber, tossing and turning in the sheets as if to shake himself from his unrelenting dreams.

He ceased abruptly when Kibito's solid grasp closed around his upper arms, effectively pinning him to the bed below him. That same second, the deity's eyes shot open, a wild fright scribed within his constricted pupils. An equally sharp cry came from his lips, dying abruptly only when he recognized Kibito staring down at him.

Kaioshin was simply too stunned to feel any amount of embarrassment. There was none to be had, as far as Kibito was concerned. He knew he could never fully understand the trauma Kaioshin had suffered. Though Kaioshin had remained composed during his previous description of the events, Kibito had sensed the immense grief that underlaid his being. It had impacted his memory. Even now, Kibito could remember it clearly - as if it occurred just yesterday.

Though what Kaioshin had seen was a nightmare, it was no less a tragedy. Kibito found himself angry, both for not being there in the past to prevent the happening and because he could not guard the deity from his memories.

"My dear Kai," Kibito said gently, his voice so soft it bordered silence. "Do not cry. What you saw was merely a dream."

It was as if Kaioshin had not heard him or he simply didn't believe. He continued sobbing, unable to control his behavior. Blindly, his fingers desperately clutched at whatever existed within their reach, entwining themselves in the fabric of Kibito's clothing.

When Kaioshin pulled him closely, Kibito understood his intentions. After losing everyone in his past, the god was desperately trying to keep Kibito close for he was the only remaining person the deity had. For this reason, Kibito did all he could to prevent his heart from gaining false expectations. He hoped that his best efforts proved to be enough.

It was not. Kibito's resolve began transgressing the instant Kaioshin rested his head on his chest. The God had effortlessly drawn Kibito entirely onto the bed where they now rested, surrounded by sheets smelling of the idol's tenuous essence. Kibito was not entirely unwilling.

For Kaioshin, the embrace was innocently comforting. He listened to his servitor's strong heartbeat, oblivious to its true stimulus. To Kaioshin's innocent knowledge the increased rate could only be induced by Kibito's concern for his Master. The steady intensity of Kibito's pulse did not decrease and eventually became a concern to Kaioshin. How much of a fool he must have made of himself. Kibito did not scare easily.

Rising abruptly, Kaioshin looked down at his assistant. His mouth moved silently as though he searched for something to say

"I- ," Kaioshin began, embarrassment finally encroaching. His skin had taken on a slight shade of pink. "I shouldn't have, Kibito. I'm sorry..."

It was obvious to Kibito what the other was referring. He was apologizing for crossing boundaries thought to be indecent. It may have been improper if only considering Kibito's hidden affections. Regardless, Kibito was his guardian. He allowed only what was in Kaioshin's best interest.

If this would help him, Kibito would allow it. Had his affection for Kaioshin been nonexistent, he would have still permitted it. It was his duty to support his God by any means necessary.

Kibito couldn't help it – for just a moment, he gave in to his aspirations.

One of his hands lifted from where it had been stiffened and restrained at his side. He ran it through that disheveled mohawk, fully expecting when his heart skipped a beat. Kaioshin's hair was silken and softer than he'd imagined.

When Kibito swallowed hard, Kaioshin suspected he was simply trying to clear his own embarrassment.

"Kaioshin," he said, "You have no reason to apologize. Even a God is vulnerable at times. You have the right to be affected by your emotions. Being the Supreme Kai, you are not forbidden to cry. Your heart is likely the most loving in the universe. Because of this, no one could expect you to be emotionless."

The look in those encompassing eyes assured Kibito he had said exactly what Kaioshin longed to hear. Still, tears continued accumulating beneath that enchanting obsidian.

_Dear God,_ Kibito thought to himself quietly, as if fearing Kaioshin would look into his mind. _If he continues this, I will not be capable of hiding what I feel for him. His emotion is contagious._

Some relief was granted as Kaioshin rested his head again, the tips of his hair stroking Kibito's chin. Under other circumstances, the contact would have been torture. The only suffering Kibito felt arose from Kaioshin's soft shaking and the feeling of saline warmth dampening his skin.

"I couldn't help them," choked that feeble voice. "I watched them die. All of them. Why, of all Kais, did I survive?"

"You are aiding them now by respecting their memories," Kibito answered truthfully. "They died so that you could live. Dai Kaio was tremendously wise and offered himself for causes you cannot comprehend. It does not mean that he did so in vain. He had reasons for his actions. Perhaps in time, you will discover why."

Kibito paused briefly before continuing. "Until then, blaming yourself will prove unwise. You cannot claim responsibility for fate, even as a God. You simply did what you were predetermined to do. Against all apparent odds, you survived because fate still has a destiny for you to fulfill. You will, when the opportunity arrives."

One brave hand reached for Kaioshin, guiding him closer towards his guardian. The deity moved willingly, shifting with a soft whispering of sheets. As they came to face each other, Kibito to cup his visage softly. For once, he hoped Kaioshin knew the reason why his heart raced.

Gentle thumbs brushed just beneath the black borders of those eyes. To Kibito's dismay, they were sealed with suffering, and so he moved slowly, lingering. Kibito touched the god as carefully as one would porcelain, finding the deity to be more fragile then he ever would have suspected. Oh, how must suffering he must have endured to keep his emotions so hidden.

Gradually, though, those eyes opened, filled now with something Kibito had never previously seen. No one in his life had regarded him that way – in a manner that touched his core and exposed more than he'd ever comfortably allow.

"Kibito," Kaioshin began, his expression encouraging the assistant to relax. There was a peaceful aura of tiredness overtaking the deity. Kibito realized then just how wearied they both were. "I would appreciate if you considered remaining here tonight. I think..." Kaioshin paused to smile. "I think I would rest better if you remained near."

"If that is your wish," Kibito said, managing to control his composure. How such a capability existed in him, he was uncertain.

He was simply thankful for his abilities and for Kaioshin, who slept peacefully throughout the remaining night.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters appearing in the Dragon Ball Z series. This is purely fan fiction. I'm not making any profit from this story.

_Warnings: _Contains Yaoi (male/male sexual situations) between Kaioshin and Kibito.

_Author's Note:_ I admit, I have been sitting on numerous chapters of this story. I am currently completing Part VIII. I may not have continued posting the story if it hadn't been for **Artemis-M's **lovely reviews. Once again, thank you! I hope you're not disappointed by this Chapter. :)

Oh, and for some odd reason my formatting has become a little mussed by . Hopefully I added all the necessary changes of POV and the like.

* * *

Part III

Morning was coming, the fresh scent of it gently flowing throughout the palace room.

The brisk breath of nature was welcomed into the room by open windows. From there, the wind reached to tickle Kibito's exposed skin. The touch was just cool enough to invite him further into the satiny sheets that spread across only half of his body. Alas, completely covering himself was not a possibility for then there would not be enough to envelope the form resting comfortably besides him.

The frigidity of the mint-laden air did nothing to distract from his desires. It only urged him to shift closer Kaioshin's warm body – too close to safety maintain Kibito's remaining dignity.

For now, Kibito settled for studying the sleeping divinity, lying on his left side to face the deity who slept soundly on his back.

Very rarely was Kibito blessed with the opportunity to study the personification of his affection so unabashedly. More often than not, Kibito was too occupied with guarding his wishful eyes from Kaioshin's attentions. He was certain times existed where Kaioshin had noticed his gaze. The deity was always confused by the hunger in his expression and mistook it for something else – what, Kibito was uncertain. Kaioshin never questioned it.

That night had been the soundest opportunity for Kibito to drink the vision of Kaioshin in. He did so with an eagerness comparable to the thirst of a man lost in a desert for days, indulging with the first discovery of water.

Kibito was wiser than that, realizing his struggle resembled most a man enticed by a mirage. The fulfillment he gained was not enough to sate him. It was merely temporary and did not truly exist.

Still, Kibito settled for what little became available to him. Never once had he seen Supreme Kai sleep so soundly. Very rarely, Kaioshin would drift off while sky watching but only did so during long periods of unrest.

Kaioshin's sleeping expression differed from others Kibito had observed on his youthful face. To someone not as blessed as Kibito with his constant presence, the faintest deviations would be easily unnoticed. To Kibito, the peace scribed on the deity's visage was more encompassed than that evident during his meditations. While watching the universe's dancing complexity, the god was constantly thinking and listening. In the solitary nature of sleep, Kaioshin's expression lacked signs of concentration.

Since the moment Kaioshin submitted to sleep, Kibito studied him. He became lost in the snowy fall of his full hair, his artistically chiseled and fine brow, the slant of his heavily lashed eyes, and the fine peak of his gentle nose. With wanton, Kibito noticed how the light touched those petite plump lips, curling about to accept the slightly fuller bottom portion. They seemed so feminine in their softness. It only increased Kibito's desire to kiss him.

He ached to drop his head and taste that delicate neck. To think how sensitive it would be to touch excited him. The skin was virgin - unfamiliar to the constant friction of hair. Even in rest, Kaioshin's mohawk just barely tickled the lavender skin. Instead, it preferred to fall forward, covering half of Kaioshin's elfin face, further exposing the back of his naked neck.

Language simply couldn't describe the beauty of the deity. They could not convey the ardor that accelerated Kibito's aching heart.

The differences between the two men made them polar opposites. Where Kibito's pulse was strong and quick with his visual stimulus, Kaioshin's heart was beating slowly and steadily. As the deity slept, Kibito's eyes often found themselves captured by the rhythmic beating just visibly along Kaioshin's elegant neck.

Naturally, Kibito's eyes fell past the delicate rise and dip of clavicle, focusing on the ascent and fall of the deity's breathing chest. Just as Kibito had expected, Kaioshin was flawless. Their bodies could not have been more opposite. When compared to the Kibito's heavily muscular and rough physique, Kaioshin appeared more adolescent and feminine. Smooth musculature existed beneath smooth skin, blending in with the God's slender proportions.

The graceful curve of Kaioshin's shoulders often caught Kibito's attention, leading his eyes down the exposed length of lithe arms. The slenderness of their build was beautifully deceiving – hiding the devastating power Kaioshin was capable of unleashing.

Kibito had always been mesmerized with Kaioshin's graceful hands. They held a sense of refinement when they moved, educated and eloquent. For now, his slim fingers remained still and slightly curled in the midst of sleep.

Had it not been for the covering of sheets, Kibito may have spent hours more studying Kaioshin at his leisure. His sight stopped midway past the slope of slender hip bone where the silken fabric began, hiding all but an outline of lean legs and the pointed tips of small feet.

Kibito silently sighed and shut his eyes, repositioning himself from to lie on his back rather than his side. The move effectively replaced his vision of Kaioshin. When opened, Kibito's eyes introducing him to the ceiling. For the first time since Kaioshin's breathing had taken on that telling sleeping softness, Kibito's gaze rested elsewhere.

Eventually, Kibito surrendered to sleep. He did so reluctantly at first but finally relinquished himself to the draw of his own enticing dreams.

...

When Kibito awoke, he was alone in the bed. The sun had since risen, reflecting off the marble walls around the room. Through the opening to the outside world, Kibito could see vast violet skies – the conductor to the circadian rhythm of Kaiooshin-kai.

Dutifully, Kibito began making the bed he had rested in, finding that it was a simple task. It seemed, from the lack of disarrangement, the two men had existed like stones after submitting to sleep. This did not surprise Kibito. He felt more rested then he ever had, despite the distraction the deity had been for the majority of the night.

It was only natural for Kibito to travel to his personal residence and organize his own bed sheets, though they too had barely been tussled. He then dressed himself in fresh garments before leaving the embrace of the palace. He knew the direction he would travel since his first awakening, being constantly aware of his Master's life energy.

Had Kibito not had the ability to sense ki, he could have easily traced Kaioshin's whereabouts. The deity lived predictably many days. He often woke up and went to fish in Kaiooshin-kai's prized pond – perhaps a habit learned from North Kai.

As expected, Kaioshin sat perched on a rock overlooking the pristine pond before him. The water could have easily been mistaken for glass had it not been for the thin line piercing its reflective surface. The pastel purple of the sky blended with the naturally blue water. A few moons became mirrored, temporarily adding to their abundance in the atmosphere.

Kibito touched down ten feet or so behind his Master, reaching him on foot. He did so as to not disturb the delicate balance of silence surrounding the area. It was habit – the fish were oblivious to most commotions, despite how North Kai had always insisted their presence frightened them away. By the way Kaioshin turned to address Kibito, the servitor knew he did not adopt the same precedented belief.

He only spoke softly, following the nature of his voice. "Good morning Kibito. Did your sleep serve you well?"

"Indeed," Kibito nodded, kneeling to sit besides the small deity. He mimicked the comfortable cross-legged pose Kaioshin relaxed in, save that his hands were not holding a fishing pole. At least, not until Kaioshin summoned one for him, suspended in the sky above his head.

"Join me?" the smiling Kai said.

Kibito answered by reaching up and grasping the pole, casting the line into the water below. The line cleanly sliced through the water – another interruption on the glassy surface. The liquid quickly repaired itself as if nothing had happened.

And nothing did happen – at least around Kibito's line. He watched skeptically as the fish bypassed his bait to swim in circles around Kaioshin's. They did so without thought, unusually blind to his identical lure. It was obvious to Kibito what Kaioshin was invisibly doing.

"It truly is unfair, Master," Kibito looked at him, recognizing the feigned innocence on Kaioshin's face. "I am fully aware of your method. You simply will the fish to you and they mindlessly obey. I believe that could be considered a form of cheating, were this a competition."

"Are you jealous, Kibito?" Kaioshin asked. His lips had curled at his fellow man's words, accompanied by a coy narrowing of his angled eyes. With that expression, he looked positively impish. Rather than take the bait, Kibito chose to ignore him.

They sat in silence for a moment, staring forward, both lost in their individual thoughts. Kibito found himself redrawing the events of the previous night in his memory – at least until his curiosity of what went through Kaioshin's articulating mind caught the best of him.

He assumed there was no reason to mention it. Kaioshin had not yet regarded it. Something about him assured Kibito that he wouldn't – at least not yet. Perhaps he seemed slightly distant, though he sat not two feet away from his assistant. He wasn't usually this silent in the morning, especially when Kibito was certain the deity had peered into the universe at least once already that day. After his meditation, Kaioshin always had something interesting to share with Kibito.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kibito studied the Kai inquisitively. If anything showed in that expressive ebony gaze, it was uncertainty – almost an unease.

"Master," Kibito began. His attention was lost to the slight bobbing of his line. "Is something troubling your mind?"

A few moments passed before Kaioshin spoke. He did so as one hand released his fishing pole, raising to tug on his left earring absently.

"I have been feeling something in the universe that I cannot yet explain. I'm sure it's nothing."

The way his voice held an almost undetectable terseness concerned Kibito. Certainly it had to be something. Kibito had never known Supreme Kai to ever have been so quick to discredit his instincts.

"Perhaps I still have lingering stress from last night," Kaioshin continued. "Whatever I am sensing is too familiar to be a possibility."

"What do you mean, Master?" Kibito asked, his full attention captured in Kaioshin's unrelenting restraint. If he had not been mistaken, the deity was now relating to his dreams. Surely he could not be referring to something concerning Majin Buu or Bibidi.

But Kaioshin was.

"I sense a life force reminiscent of Bibidi's," he said softly, as if doubtful of his intuitions. "It's not his – it can't be. I made certain of his death centuries ago, yet there are similarities too reminiscent of his style of wizardry. I simply cannot afford to ignore whatever it is I am feeling. I will merely feel relieved if it turns out to be nothing. If it is as it seems..."

Kibito's heart skipped a beat, waiting for Kaioshin to finish. He seemed to be collecting himself, questioning the likelihood of his conclusion. Apparently, by the way Kaioshin continued, possibilities did exist.

"...that Bibidi may have a son – or at least someone capable of his abilities."

"It can't be," Kibito said, nearly interrupting Kaioshin with the intensity of his disbelief. The deity's eyes considered the bodyguard with sympathy.

"You know as well as I the potential that somewhere in the universe, an individual might exist. It's whether or not they are aware of their abilities that is a concern to me. So long as they do not attempt the same evildoing as Bibidi, they maintain the same living rights of every being."

Kibito felt his mouth opening to protest but stopped just short of speaking. He had no authority over the deity. He could merely influence Kaioshin with his wisdom, knowing well how Kaioshin had more experience in the matter than he did.

"I will do nothing until I am certain," Kaioshin said dismissively. His attention was slowly focusing on the task at hand. They had been fishing before the unwelcome interrupting of their peace.

It was unnecessary for Kibito to remind the Supreme Kai of his trust in him. He showed it in his mannerisms as he, too, let the tension go in a single deep and gradual breath. Having been in the idol's presence for so long, Kibito was certain that Kaioshin remained constantly concerned. It was evident in the way his gaze reflected the sunlight a little less noticeably.

Silence ensued again with Kibito watching his Master more closely. He appeared more uncomfortable, but in a completely different way then seen previously. His eyes were resting on the end of his fishing line where a few of the ponds residents had begun to nibble curiously.

Kibito smiled knowingly, chuckling at the Kai's expense. "Master, if you dislike fishing so much, why do you take part in it?"

"I..I don't know. I was always the only Kai who disproved of it. Understand that the sport itself is very relaxing for me. I simply do not wish harm upon the living beings involved in it."

Kaioshin's expression was one of embarrassment, bringing a tint of pink to his otherwise lavender cheeks. His eyes were narrowed as if he were trying to hide in himself. Surely, if the other Supreme Kais did not have apprehensions with this, he certainly shouldn't.

Even as he thought it, his eyes widened as a single fish decided that now was the moment to take the prize. It opened its mouth and went for it, causing Kaioshin to wince as his pole began to wriggle.

Besides him, Kibito laughed, watching as the deity jerked up the line with his eyes shut tightly. At the end of it, a sizable fish flopped wildly, caught on the hook captured in its mouth.

Raising one large hand, Kibito grasped the fish. To Kaioshin's surprise, he held it gently, a glowing aura suddenly emanating from the rapidly moving life form. In mere seconds, the hook protruding from its lips simply vanished into thin air. The wound then healed behind it.

Kaioshin's eyes blinked once as he watched his assistant lean forward to lower the fish back into the water. It swam away hurriedly, with as much vitality as it ever had. As simple as that, Kibito leaned back, smiling at his Master.

"Just because it is a common practice doesn't require you to take part in it," he began, watching as Kaioshin swallowed softly. "Sometimes, it seems that you try too desperately to follow convention, though it's unnecessary. Instead of following in the footsteps of the Supreme Kais before you, it might be best to make your own path and see where it will take you."

"I suppose," Kaioshin said, his eyes speaking for him. He wasn't truly agreeing with his servitor – Kibito could see that. There was an air of uncertainty in the divinity's expression - one that exposed fears caused by the traumas of his past.

Kibito caught the god's wandering attention with a grave note in his baritone. "Truly, Master. You cannot force yourself to be different than fate has determined. You are the way you are meant to be, and there is a reason for everything. When an event comes and demands whatever it is separating you from all others as an individual, you will be too concerned with whatever ideal you have set for yourself. By then, it could be too late for everything."

Kibito could see Kaioshin's mind turning over what it had just taken in. It took him a moment to cultivate his own response.

"Do not worry, Kibito. I will do what is best depending on the circumstances," the Supreme Kai assured him. From Kaioshin's expression and his voice, Kibito could not assess if anything he had said would ever make a difference. "Perhaps you are correct – If something is destined to happen, I will make whatever decisions necessary and take whatever actions needed to prevent it. Already, I have broken the convention of my sacred position by disposing of Babidi. If what I have been sensing leads to something as equally capable of devastating, I will do it again. Until then, we will continue to watch and wait."

Kaioshin smiled. It lifted the dark mood that had fallen upon both of them – as it had in recent time with a frequency that bothered Kibito profoundly.

Something was going to happen. He did not know what, and he did not know when, but he was certain of it. He could still see the remnants of darkness in the glint of Kaioshin's eyes.

...

Kaioshin was anything but blind to the concern that radiated from Kibito.

Perhaps it would have been in Kibito's best interest to remain oblivious to what troubled his Master. Surely, telling Kibito had made no difference in anything. It only served as a momentary release of the building tension the deity had been feeling for days now.

It had been bothering him incessantly – that constant nagging of his fears. Initially, Kaioshin had dismissed his feelings, believing them to be caused by lingering traces of his recurrent nightmares. Only because of his intentional ignorance had he been able to view the cosmos in a calm light the previous day. He wanted to believe that everything was different than it increasingly proved to be.

But now he simply could not shake the certainty his theory was exactly opposite – something in the universe was reaching to him, causing his mind to construct images that would illicit the strongest response. The universe was pleading for his attention, utilizing the moments when the boundaries constructed against his insecurities were at their weakest: in his sleep.

As the Supreme Kai, Kaioshin had the authority to dismiss his bodyguard for privacy. He did so rarely – not once in distant memory. Kibito would also be aware of this, and so it would cause an avoidable amount of concern for his partner. It was much simpler to take advantage of Kibito's sleeping hours to further approach the subject at hand.

Kaioshin had woken early with a purpose. In silence, he had dismounted the bed, dressed, and left the palace without a single disturbance. He'd traveled quite a distance before he'd found a place suitable to search the universe. Had Kibito's ki showed signs of wakening, Kaioshin could have easily hid his intentions and effectively shielded Kibito from the truth a little longer.

In the end, he simply could not hide anything from Kibito. His servant trusted him too deeply to remain secretive. Kibito had earned Kaioshin's utmost respect. Like Kaioshin, Kibito also had the best interest of the universe in mind, and so Kaioshin had found himself confiding in his assistant earlier that morning despite his initial intentions.

Now Kibito was mindful of the situation. His awareness allowed Kaioshin to think openly and without constraints. He did so, staring out into the cosmos for the majority of that day, his complete attention captured by the problems at hand. He was able to learn more than he had when hiding behind Kibito's back.

Now Kibito sat before him, staring at a book propped in his lap. It was obvious by his unfocused aura that something besides the novel had captured his attention. There was no doubt that Kibito felt eager to take action rather than hold back.

At any other time, Kibito's watchful eye may have unnerved Kaioshin. Now was the exception. The severe nature of a possible future enabled Kaioshin to meditate, unimpeded by anything else in the universe.

Bibidi had a son – Kaioshin was certain of it. He had experienced the existing patterns of biological relationships far too much to be unfamiliar with them. There was no doubting the truth that the wizard had produced offspring and that its life force reeked of pungent evil.

Fingers of fear rose from Kaioshin's feet to twist at his throat. His breathing became constricted as he suffocated in the face of the threat, his mind's eye finally seeing the image of his new adversary. He resembled Bibidi, his body wrinkled and rat-like and shrunken. Had Kaioshin harbored any doubt, the Majin "M" on his clothing guaranteed the relationship. But like his father, who appeared measly, his physicality could not accurately portray the potential he contained. If Bibidi's offspring was even half as powerful and cunning as his father, he posed as a serious threat.

Especially if he knew about Majin Buu and had the capability of releasing the beast from its sealed tomb.

Kaioshin's hands began shaking, forming fists with the frustration that flooded him then. How had he not seen this before? How had he been so unaware?

A small voice of reason reassured him that he was not at fault for his ignorance. Surely, the Madoshi knew at least some of the history involving his father's demise. Their kind was not stupid – he must have gone into hiding. So long as he had remained calm and concise in his life, there was no means by which the Supreme Kai would notice him. The universe was an immense place. No one being could watch everything, and the Madoshi was aware of that. He must have used Kaioshin's solitary position as a Supreme Kai to his advantage.

Kaioshin felt panic gnawing at the edges of his consciousness and did all in his power to stop it. He had to become aware of the Madoshi's existence at some instant. There was no penalty involved – he had yet to do anything, at least to Kaioshin's understanding. The universe was certainly not in ruins or seemed under imminent threat.

Or was it?

Kaioshin opened his eyes but still saw the contents of his mind rather than the world surrounding him. There was no doubt what the Madoshi ultimately planned on doing. Naturally, he undoubtedly sought to rule the universe, and his only possibility of achieving the power was releasing a being with the capability – Majin Buu.

The deity stood now, pushing himself to his feet. From his standing position, he looked out at the sky, recalling vivid memories silently.

To the last of his knowledge, Majin Buu remained encapsulated on the world of Bibidi's final demise. During Bibidi's hellish reign, he had landed on Earth with the intent of eradicating the planet – adding yet another destroyed civilization to his constantly expanding list.

It had been on planet Earth that the Supreme Kai had finally disposed of the Madoshi, doing so mercilessly and ruthlessly. He had taken the rat by surprise and had destroyed him easily, before the wizard even had the slightest chance at awakening his devil child.

Until now, no one but Bibidi had the capability of releasing Majin Buu, and so he remained locked away on a planet oblivious to his existence. Bibidi had used a sort of wizardry fail-safe system, preventing the possible turning of Buu against him. Even then, Bibidi could not control the wicked beast. Because of this, there was not much risk leaving him tucked away where no one would find him.

There was simply no guarantee that Majin Buu would be hidden forever, and the possibility that someone so closely blood-related to Bibidi could follow in his footsteps was too threatening to neglect.

Kaioshin was certain of what he had to do. He needed to return to Earth and ensure the capsule of Buu remained concealed, and that it remained out of the young Madoshi's possession.

He needed more time to plan. He was certain of it. It was simply too dangerous to approach the Madoshi without tactic. Had he not been the only Supreme Kai in existence, he could have afforded to be more reckless. But he was and so he needed to consider the potential catastrophe unveiling before him.

...

Out of the corner of his eye, Kibito found himself watching Kaioshin. What he saw could only be described as the most profound concentration. Concerning the situation, he knew it would be some time before the Supreme Kai was ready to take action.

What did happen surprised Kibito. He looked up as Kaioshin stood without a single word. Then with a burst of power, took off into the air, leaving blades of grass waving wildly behind him. Kibito lept up, unsure of how to react to the deity's sudden and abrupt departure.

_Master, _Kibito began, reaching out with his mind. _What is going on? Is there something wrong?_

After a moment, an answer. Kaioshin's mood was stern and forbidding. _Do not follow me, Kibito. I must do this on my own. Remain as you are and I will return when I am finished. _

There was no doubt in Kibito's mind of the Supreme Kai's intentions. He was flying in the direction of the legendary Z-sword, though Kibito was unsure why.

Surely he wouldn't try releasing it from the stone that surrounded it. He had tried before and, like all the Kai's proceeding him, had not been able to succeed. It remained as immovable as it ever had since its discovery.

Kibito was unsure how the legend gained its origin, though he never doubted the knowledge of the Supreme Kais. It was said that whoever could release the sword from where it had become imprisoned in stone would gain amazing strength. The sword would unleash the utmost hidden powers from its wielder and enable them to cut down any being in order to protect the universe.

Kaioshin's reasons for traveling to the sword again were obvious. Though the situation was not yet hopeless, at least to Kibito's limited knowledge, the Supreme Kai could not afford to take any unnecessary risks. If he were to remove the sword and become its wielder, he would surely be able to stop Majin Buu if by some unthinkable disaster he was released.

Knowing Kaioshin, he would have to try removing the Z-sword one last time before ensuring that utilizing the legendary weapon was not an option.

Kibito stared out in the distance where the flying form of his master had faded. Never before had Kibito disobeyed the wishes of his Master until now. He could not allow the Supreme Kai to act alone, sensing that the deity may do something reckless.

Perhaps Kibito's own fears of their potential problems were reflecting on his image of Kaioshin. Regardless, Kibito took to the air to follow him.

What Kibito saw when he reached his destination surprised him. He had thought it unusual that he had not once sensed an increasing in the Supreme Kai's ki. Surely, had he been determined to remove the Z-sword, he would have done so with the full extent of his energy.

As Kibito approached the pillar of stone towering over peaceful grassland, Kaioshin quickly came into vision. He was perched upon the edge of the mountain, his lithe legs hanging over the the drop-off, his head tilted downwards as if staring at the water surrounding the base of the rocky protrusion.

Initially Kibito worried that Kaioshin had forfeited his plan when he had sensed his assistant following him. When Kibito landed besides him and saw his face, those obsidian eyes assured Kibito that he had not.

"I cannot do it," the deity said, looking down at his petite hands. As reassurance, his palms remained unscathed. "I am not the one destined to remove the Z-sword."

"But Master-"

Kaioshin smiled at him gently, one eye partially covered by the white bangs of his mohawk. "There is no need, Kibito. I am a Kai, and am therefore understanding of my limits. You are right – I cannot twist fate, however much I may want to. The sword will simply have to wait. Until the time when someone can release it, I cannot afford to remain inactive. We need to take action now before it is too late."

Kibito's face settled into its usual dour exterior as he looked at the precious stone embellishing the Z-swords handle. It shimmered unnaturally, as if it contained something living inside of it. What an air of mystery the entire scenery had.

Perhaps Kaioshin was correct, and Kibito had no right to think he would react heedlessly to the situation. Kaioshin was the Supreme Kai for reason, and that exact reason was evident to Kibito now. He was wise beyond the years of his existence. Though he did not appear anywhere near his age, the status he had earned was evident enough.

Kibito averted his eyes from Kaioshin before he could become enamored further by the deity, listening to the divinity as he continued talking.

"We will not waste time aimlessly searching for Babidi. No - we will wait until we can gain certainty. If Babidi has Buu's pod in his possession, he must harvest energy for the revival. The rate at which this energy can be gathered in such vast amounts occurs slowly – giving us ample opportunity to find Babidi."

One of Kaioshin's hands raised in a fist, the movement demanding Kibito's attention. The fire in those onyx eyes exposed more life and vitality than any stone could ever be capable of mimicking.

"In the following days, a tournament is planned to take place on Earth. It will draw the strongest fighters and act as a magnet for our weaselly wizard. Babidi is wise - he will not let pass by perhaps the greatest opportunity he will ever have at capturing such a great gathering of energy. The worlds strongest warriors will be drawn there, and so will we. We will wait patiently until Babidi begins enacting his plan. I expect him to have minions present, as he'd never be so reckless to risk his safety when his goals are so closely within reach. We can then use them to track down the rat's lair and decide which actions we must take."

His words struck Kibito in the stomach like the strongest fist, causing his eyes to widen and his mouth to open around a forceful outcry. "But Master! Surely you cannot intend to travel to Earth yourself! That is – that's preposterous!"

"And why is that?" Kaioshin asked, his eyes glimmering with something else now. The Supreme Kai couldn't possibly be amused at his assistant's dissonance.

"Supreme Kai!" Kibito cried, his voice shaking the solid mountain of stone beneath their feet. "You cannot possibly expect me to support you putting yourself at risk! It is ridiculous for you to go to Earth and expose yourself to mere undeserving mortals!"

"Your determination to protect me is certainly flattering," Kaioshin said, his arms linking themselves across his bantam chest. "But I do not believe there is any other possible approach to this situation. I may be the only one capable of bringing a stop to Babidi's evil plot. It is my responsibility to rid the universe of both Majin Buu and of Babidi."

After seeing Kibito's extreme concern, Kaioshin sympathized with him. He knew the typically taciturn giant of a man was only interested in protecting him.

At least that was all he expected, as Kaioshin remaind oblivious to Kibito's deeper feelings for him. Had he known then of Kibito's true compassion, it still would not have made a difference. Above all else, it was his responsibility as the Supreme Kai to protect the universe, no matter what was at risk or what consequences did exist.

"Kibito," he said, his voice adopting a sudden softness. "If you can think of an alternative, I will take it into consideration. But until then, you must trust me. I have put much thought into this."

Kibito stood there, his mouth gaping open, rendered speechless by the bold plan of the young kai. Gradually, he allowed his jaw to reset though his face remained lined with unrest. Against his will, Kibito knew he did not have the authority to persuade his Master otherwise. It was infinitely frustrating to think that the deity would willingly travel to Earth, away from his holy place.

It unnerved Kibito further how those eyes were focused on him expectantly, as if challenging Kibito to defy his wits. Both of them knew Kibito would not. Enough time had passed for Kaioshin to dismiss the notion that Kibito would offer an alternative option, however desperate it would be. Nightfall was approaching, the warm glow of the planet gradually receding.

"Time to go," Kaioshin said, addressing his frowning assistant. He then took to the air again, flying towards the palace with Kibito obediently following behind him.

It was there Kibito allowed his true concern to rise to the surface, written openly on his face only when Kaioshin could not see it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yes, I'm going to stay true to DBZ's plot and follow Kaioshin and Kibito through the Majin Buu saga. In doing so, I feel that I cannot truly flex my creative muscles, and so I feel like my writing has suffered a bit. Action is not my forte. I can't wait to reinstate my own personal touch after I complete the DBZ events. Then I can show some real lovin' between Kaioshin and Kibito (a very miniscule fandom indeed), because there just isn't much place for it when Majin Buu is in the picture.

Anyway, I must start posting chapters faster. I am currently past Chapter 10...

Artemis-M: Thank you again for your review! You'll get tired of boosting my ego soon, I'm sure of it! :)

* * *

Part IV

For Kibito, the following days passed by faster than usual, driven by his reluctance for the near future to come.

The World Martial Arts Tournament, as Kaioshin had referred to it, would begin the next day. With its commencement, the Supreme Kai's plan would be put into action. Kaioshin and Kibito were to travel to Earth and search for the wizard Babidi, who had in his possession the sealed capsule containing Majin Buu. They were to make Babidi relinquish the demon and dispose of him, and then bring the pod with them to Kaiooshin-kai. There, Kaioshin thought it best to entomb the monstrosity within the crust of the sacred planet where it would remain safe under their diligent watch.

When Kibito had inquisitively asked why Kaioshin had not taken such action in the past, he was given an uncertain answer. In his ignorance, the deity had expected the existence of such evil to disrupt the purity of their holy planet. He had been younger then and more concerned with maintaining Kaiooshin-kai in its original state. Now he decided that protecting the universe was worth taking the risk. No other planet was more suitably positioned on the far reaches of the cosmos as Kaiooshin-kai was. Besides the Supreme Kais and Kibito, no other being but Majin Buu had the capability of reaching it.

Kaioshin and Kibito had discussed little else since then. The deity wanted to avoid agitating his bodyguard further, and Kibito had found himself putting distance between them because of his malice towards Kaioshin's apparent recklessness. Kibito suspected that there were other actions available to the divinity and that Kaioshin arrogantly disregarded them.

Under calmer circumstances, Kibito would have been able to accept that Kaioshin had fabricated the most failsafe and efficient plan. For now, Kibito simply refused to admit it. By the way Kaioshin had somewhat agreed to maintain their physical distance told Kibito that the deity was also aware of his assistant's stubbornness. He was treating his bodyguard like a child, believing that Kibito would eventually get over his foul attitude. Giving him attention only seemed to contribute to it.

Kibito could not help it – the more he looked at the Supreme Kai, the more he loved him and the more he was desperate to protect him. It was a wicked chain reaction. Though no obvious threats to the divinity's safety were imminent, Kibito simply wished to avoid the possibility at all costs. Kaioshin was so oblivious to that fact that Kibito's unrelenting urgency wasn't solely related to his position as his bodyguard. It was more complex and complicated than that.

_How can he understand the universe and still not see what I feel for him? _Kibito found his mind repeating throughout the countdown of days. To anyone else, Kibito's passion would have been obvious. He had practically pleaded with the Supreme Kai to change his stance, aware that he would get nowhere, but still he persisted.

Kaioshin was just so damn innocent, Kibito reminded himself constantly. It certainly wasn't the only time Kibito wished the deity was different.

Kibito's hands sharply shut the novel he had been staring at for the last hour, having failed to focus on any one word. His mind simply would not let go the notion that he should take his own action and confront Kaioshin, using whatever means necessary to prevent him from leaving their home and sanctuary.

_Perhaps if I kiss him, he'll forget everything trapped in his thick head, _Kibito growled to himself, unable to resist imagining it.

He'd walk over to the deity as he was eating, using the fervor he felt when watching those lips part for the sweets Kaioshin consumed so delicately. He often favored things flavored by natural sugars, like rare berries. Kibito knew he could easily identify the juices he'd experience in the dance of their twisting tongues.

Surely, it was impossible that reality would contain any similarity to Kibito's fantasies. He dreamed of giving in to the demands of his body by using Kaioshin's and ravishing him until the tournament ended. Like Kibito, Kaioshin would be lost in the abundant lustful excitement, oblivious to the peril of the universe around them.

It was more likely that Kibito would barely be able to touch Kaioshin's lips before those powerful eyes paralyzed him. Kaioshin would capture Kibito using his psychokinetic abilities, trapping Kibito in a tomb of his own disobeying body. Though Kibito had yet to experience Kaioshin's talents firsthand, he did not doubt the extent of their strength. He had so rarely even seen them in action.

_I cannot let this happen, _Kibito thought to himself, clenching his fists. _I cannot allow him to be in harms way. Yes, Kaioshin has killed Bibidi but he did so unexpectedly. Surely, Babidi will be paranoid and Kaioshin said himself that the new Madoshi's power exceeded that of his father's. I cannot approve of this!_

With time, Kibito's agitation only increased. For the past few nights, he had been the one plagued by disturbing dreams. Though images of the deity had always dominated his visions, these were darkly different.

Purple blood bathed lavender skin, Kaioshin's once expressive eyes stained by the whites of death. Bruises blossomed abundantly along abused flesh. Kaioshin's entire body was collapsed, his neck contorted in a violently broken position. Sometimes, when Kibito reached down to him, his fragile hands remained twitching in the final throws of nerve death.

After dreams such as these, Kibito found himself rushing to the quarters of his Master, desperate to see Kaioshin's body sleeping peacefully. Still, the knowledge of the god's safety did not sooth Kibito's fears. The deity was determined to leave the sanctuary of Kaiooshin-kai and Kibito could not keep him there.

Kibito had only one last chance to approach Kaioshin and did so immediately, walking the distance to where the deity was busy reading a rather sizable book of literature. Even as Kibito's shadow reached to tower over his small figure, Kaioshin's eyes did not abandon their current position on the page.

Surprisingly, Kaioshin was the first to speak.

"If you came here with intentions to argue, leave now. I do not wish to spend any more time broaching the same issues as yesterday."

"I understand, Master," Kibito said, waiting for permission to sit beside him. "I just wish you would take my concerns into consideration."

Understanding Kibito's reluctance, Kaioshin finally lowered his literature and looked up at his assistant thoughtfully. He sat the book at his side and nodded to Kibito, still watching him as he settled his massive body on the ground.

"I have, Kibito, and I have decided to take more precautions. I have delved into the minds of the strongest fighters currently residing on Earth and have looked into their histories. Their brave decisions and their ability to protect their planet look promising. There is no doubt that we will encounter them at the tournament. There, I will try enlisting them in our mission in order to lessen the burden placed upon us were we to fight Babidi on our own."

Kibito felt some of the stress that had been weighing on him diminish – just enough to cause him to sit higher when Kaioshin's words caught his heedful attention.

"What a wise decision you have made, Master," Kibito said, smiling now. "Perhaps you would not even have to set foot on Earth at all."

His hope vanished the instant Kaioshin shook his head. "Kibito, I cannot expect someone else to do my bidding. I am responsible for whatever happens regarding Babidi and Majin Buu. I expect them only to prevent the worst from happening. It is not their duty to protect me – it is yours."

Kibito's brows furrowed as he looked at his Master, puzzled by his words. Of course he knew that. He'd never behaved any differently. "I know, Master, and I will do my best-"

"- Only if you cooperate and obey me," interrupted the Supreme Kai. His obsidian eyes were burning into Kibito's own. "Any opposition will only impede and further threaten my safety."

"I understand," Kibito answered, meeting and exceeding the intensity of that gaze. He watched as Kaioshin smiled, pleased with his undying loyalty. If only he knew Kibito's true commitment to him, Kibito could cease fighting his inhibitions and kiss him. Only in that manner did Kibito feel he could truly express his loving dedication.

...

For a fleeting moment, Kaioshin's expression changed and just this once went unnoticed by Kibito. Never before had the deity sensed such a feeling. He could only describe it as a comforting warmth that tickled his cheeks, bringing a soft pink to the surface of his porcelain lavender skin.

Why was Kibito looking at him like that and what did it mean?

"Kibito," he said softly, not yet seeing a change in that unfaltering gaze. "Are you all right?"

Whatever it was that had seized his servitor's mind suddenly dissipated, disappearing altogether when Kibito blinked and gently shook his head. He appeared to be grounding himself, returning to reality from wherever his mind had taken him.

"Yes, Master. I think it is in my best interest to rest. I cannot afford to be distracted after tomorrow morning."

"Indeed," Kaioshin said. Together they stood, walking towards the palace existing nearby. "Tomorrow, we will achieve true peace for the first time in many millennium. It will certainly be worth the trials we'll surely face."

Only until the following day would Kibito believe him.

…

They were wake by early morning. The sound of footsteps approached Kibito's room quietly. Kaioshin would have been silent had it not been for the calm echo dancing down the marble halls.

Kibito had been sitting on the edge of his bed, tumbling his doubts in his head one final time. Their departure was imminent - he knew that well. He just felt a deep regret, having not found a reason to spend his final night on Kaiooshin-kai with Kaioshin as he had days before.

They would return. They had to. Kibito failed to entertain any alternate ending in his mind. If they didn't...He struggled to think that he would lose his last chance to be so close to Kaioshin again.

As Kibito expected, the Supreme Kai appeared to have not a care in the world. He appeared well-rested, his violet-hued skin almost glowing with energy. There was an excitement in those eyes reaching beyond any Kibito had ever seen. Could it be that he was overlooking the dire nature of their travels for the challenge of the tournament?

When Kibito looked at the Supreme Kai further, he could finally see his concern – an extra depth of shadow in those obsidian eyes. It appeared that Kaioshin remained very aware of the circumstances of their travels.

Kibito must have had a similar look in his gaze, for Kaioshin did something out of the ordinary. As he stepped to Kibito's seated body, he reached one small hand up to rest on Kibito's nearest broad shoulder. At the contact, an exhilarated thrill sparked through Kibito's covered skin. It lingered long after he eventually stood.

Kaioshin smiled up at the man towering over him, unperturbed at the unorthodox situation. Kibito was usually so disciplined to stand respectfully in the Supreme Kai's presence. He did so now belatedly, but with no less regard. It didn't matter to Kaioshin much anyway.

"Time to go, Kibito. We must give ourself enough opportunity to search the area where I have last sensed Babidi. It is a certainty that he now has Majin Buu in his grasp as their energies are now coinciding."

Nodding, Kibito followed the graceful divinity, watching the way the wind caught his hair the moment they left the protective embrace of the palace. His white locks whipped gently, fittingly favoring the East. And then suddenly, in a flood of blinding energy, they were instantly standing in a place far across the universe from Kaiooshin-kai.

It always took Kibito a moment to collect himself, feeling as though his mind had been a short distance behind his physical being. Eventually everything recollected, his vision returning with its characteristic sharpness. The previously blurred lines of Earth solidified, returning Kibito to an unfamiliar reality.

Had it not been for the Western blowing wind and the lazuline sky stretched above them, Kibito would have initially believed they merely teleported to another position on their home planet. Earth certainly was not the most alien planet Kibito had encountered but it may have been the most mind-bending in the sense that it was so similar to Kaiooshin-kai. At the same time, it was obviously not comparable to the holy atmosphere of their sanctuary. The energy and sensation of Earth was remarkably hollow to him. The sky was tremendously empty, holding but a single sun that touched them with warm welcoming. Not a single moon would be visible until early nighttime.

"Perfect," Kaioshin said softly, his eyes studying the land around them. High mountains stood scattered around the landscape. Lush green grass grew at ground level, waving in the wind that flowed between the surrounding maze of geography.

"There are many places to hide in this land, enabling us to move virtually unexposed as we search the area," the deity said. Kibito nodded, watching Kaioshin scan the land with his piercing eyes, seeing through the glacier-carved topography. After many moments, he raised one directing hand to Kibito, guiding his attention Northward.

Together they flew in silence, their eyes diligently scanning the oncoming scenery. They did so silently, ensuring that their energy levels were kept below the detectable level. For the most part, Kibito followed the Supreme Kai, though in a couple instances he slowed, his sharp eyes focused on something before they dismissed whatever had temporarily caught his attention. The tailcoats of Kaioshin's clothing waved in the air, accompanied by the loose fabric flowing fluidly at his shoulders.

In the distance, tails of smoke were rising into the clear skies above. Kibito didn't know what occurred first – had he smelled the telling scent or seen it on the horizon? Regardless, it drew both of their attentions. Just beyond a hilltop, they slowed their speed and came to a stop, kneeling behind a rocky ridge to remain hidden.

Two man-made buildings stood in a wide valley of the landscape, their white paint starkly contrasting against the emerald green of the healthy Earth from which it grew abundantly. Unusually, it seemed, the plants had not taken to a rather large area hundreds of feet from the house. Soil was openly exposed, as if the humans had recently tilled their property.

"Odd," Kaioshin said to Kibito, still staring at the area of their scrutiny. There was no reason to whisper – they were far from human earshot. "I thought Earthlings typically farmed in square patterns."

"Perhaps they've adopted new methods, Master," came Kibito's response, his deep voice naturally quieter.

"Perhaps."

"It would make sense that the humans living here would cultivate their own foods," added the assistant, looking into the calculating eyes of the deity. "They are far from an established civilization."

Kaioshin crossed his arms thoughtfully, studying the buildings now. "You are right, Kibito, though I know humans have developed flying machines. There is just...something off about this place."

"What do you mean?"

"I am certain that this is close to where I sensed Babidi earlier this morning. But I cannot be sure of the exact location. Surely, had he been here, these buildings would have been left in ruins. It seems that the humans here are living peacefully."

Kibito continued to look at him silently, watching Kaioshin furrow his thin brows in concern. Gradually, the stress lessened in acceptance.

"I would further search the area but doing so would disrupt the people here. I prefer to avoid any unnecessary disarray, which our introduction would certainly cause."

"Kibito," Kaioshin said then, turning towards him. His hands briefly fidgeted with the fabric of his sleeves before both arms dropped to rest at his sides. "I think our best bet for finding Babidi still remains at the tournament, don't you agree?"

Kibito nodded, feeling a knot of anxiety begin twisting in his core. "Yes, Master."

"Then we will proceed. We will fly there. Hopefully when we arrive, Earth's heroes will have already gathered and have begun to ready themselves for the tournament. Only when the time is right will we introduce ourselves. They will eventually realize just how unprepared they really are."

As they began flying to their next destination, Kaioshin looked at his taciturn assistant and smiled in good humor. Kibito eyed him curiously.

"We will be what Earthlings call 'fashionably late' ".

At the obvious confusion stamped on Kibito's face, the Supreme Kai's laughter dancing throughout the daytime air.

...

Just beyond the tournament stadium, the God and his guardian lowered their bodies nimbly to the ground. They did so away from the curious eyes of the competitors despite the Supreme Kai's certainty that they would eventually be exposed to such supposed feats of impossibility at some time during the competition. Surely the fighters that had mastered the skill of flying would utilize it during their battles.

"You mean Earthlings are unaware of their ability to fly?" Kibito said questioningly.

"Indeed, though I do not know why. It seems they rely too heavily on invention to test their psychologically constructed limitations." Kaioshin answered, brushing at something on his tunic that existed only to him. Kibito felt his gesture was the deity's way of collecting himself. "There is nothing wrong with it. It's just that we should not influence them. Like other civilizations, it is best if they learn on their own."

As they walked towards the stadium entrance, their eyes studied everything around them, from the white walls of the structure to the abundance of humanoids gathering within.

Kibito felt hundreds of eyes almost instantly upon them. He reached out to his partner telepathically, unwilling to show the slight unnerving affect they had on him. _I assume you did not take into consideration the impact of our appearance, _Kibito said.

_They will simply assume we're in costume. Besides, I know we are not the only alien species on this planet. A Namekian will surely enter the competition. His presence will make us less intimidating. _

_You know, _Kaioshin continued, a smile touching the corner of his lavender lips,_ Humans stereotype aliens as 'little green men'. Our Namekian is not little by any means. He is about your height. And just so you know, humans also consider pink to be a sign of femininity. The Namekian will certainly appear more intimidating to them than you or I. _

If possible, the pink-skinned man glowered further, hearing Kaioshin chuckle at him silently. It seemed that the Supreme Kai was finding humor in their surrounding situation – something a little less easy for Kibito who tried to meet all the questioning gazes with a warning glare.

_Let them stare at me all they want, but they do not have the right to see the Supreme Kai. It is an honor that they can never comprehend. Ignorant mortals!_

The uniquity of Kaioshin's presence was a beacon for attention. He moved with such unsurpassed grace among the large and clumsy competitors who bragged vulgarly about their powers and threatened one another. Kibito was thoroughly disgusted, though became slightly relieved when they walked into the next area where the mood was calmer.

It was apparent that the competitors were growing impatient. A few individuals, including the deity and his assistant, were present into adjoining room. Two men dressed in professional garbs held clipboards on which they wrote the potential contestants' names.

"And you are?" the worker said politely, noticing Kibito first. Kibito looked at the Supreme Kai who stood at his side, waiting for instruction. Kaioshin simply nodded.

"Kibito," he said, seeing the humans hand quickly scribble something down.

Then the official looked at Kaioshin suspiciously. "Are you enrolling in the youth or adult division?"

"Adult," Kaioshin said, ignoring Kibito's arcanam amusement. The official looked to Kibito as if he was Kaioshin's parental supervision. Had he been anyone else, the Supreme Kai would have felt irritation. "I am merely vertically challenged."

"In the field of fighting, that can certainly give you an advantage," the man said, smiling courteously. "If you do not mind, I will ask you to prove your abilities in a preliminary round. Depending on the scores read by this machine," he said, motioning to the contraption behind him, "only the strongest individuals will qualify."

Kaioshin and Kibito nodded. Though their actions appeared simply innocent, Kibito could feel Kaioshin reaching into the official with his energy. Unnoticed by the human, he went on to introduce them to the punching machine – and how their score was merely a pressure reading.

_They assess a warrior's potential only by the power of their punches? These humans are extremely ignorant, _Kibito mentally sighed, his energy exasperated.

_I agree, though we must accept it. From what I can see, the highest score is in the hundreds - 210 to be exact. Do not exceed it too greatly. They've already tried recalibrating their machine, believing it to be faulty. Surely we can thank our heroic Earth friends for that. _

They took their individual turns. Kibito tapped the surface casually, earning a 193. Not a single gasp left the official, though he appeared shocked. Perhaps he had managed to partially contain his disbelief earlier that day.

Regardless, the individual known cosmically as the Supreme Kai went on to prove that he easily qualified for his position in the tournament. Thoughtfully, he spared the official another increase in blood pressure and with an exaggerated punch reached 188.

_He must further expect you to lose the competition now, with that ridiculous dramatic effort, _Kibito silently scoffed. _Did you put any force behind your attempt at all?_

_Perhaps he will learn how unwise assuming is, _said Kaioshin._ Sadly, I cannot destroy the machine with my psychokinesis - I may be disqualified for inducing a fatal heart attack. _

Kibito chuckled as they walked away from the area, falling behind Kaioshin to follow his guiding footsteps.

Around the mountain center of the island, a jungle was vibrant with life. The air was pungently filled with the smell of dewy leaves and of the ripest fruits. Aromatic flowers filled the breeze with their scents, tempting insects to fly about in a pollinating frenzy. Soft winds from the seas drifted through the complex, carrying the sharp tang of the oceans stirring depths. Through the occasional openings in the walkway walls, whitecap waves flowed forth, crashing against rocks formed by the constant beating of beautiful water. Above the voice of the surrounding ocean, the sounds of monkeys and birds of paradise carried along the tips of the immortals' ears, soothingly carrying away the heat of their bodies with a cooling breeze.

Kibito was the first to interrupt the songs of nature, uninhibited in their privacy. There were no life forces within human earshot that could overhear what they discussed.

"Master," he said, studying the elegant manner in which Kaioshin's fingers had entwined at the small of his back. "Who are these warriors who you view so positively?"

Without once facing his assistant, Kaioshin spoke softly. His voice was almost lost in the island's poetry. He told Kibito of the Saiyan race – or at least much as he knew. He admitted of his ignorance – his unwillingness to pay attention to the violent species beyond what was absolutely necessary. They were hired killers and deserved no pity when the majority of their race had been mercilessly destroyed by Frieza.

Goku was one of the few existing survivors. As an infant, he had been sent to Earth to eradicate the human race. It was then to be sold in the planetary black market. Somehow, the exact opposite occurred – Goku adopted Earth as his home and had continually and courageously protected it. He exhibited a passion for life comparable to that of the Kais.

Other Saiyans called Earth their home. Gohan's reasons were obvious – he was the half-Saiyan, half-human son of Goku and had been raised in his father's footsteps. It was only until he had reached the tournament grounds that Kaioshin learned the existence of Goku's other offspring, Goten. He was too young to yet fight for their cause and would surely compete in the youth competition.

Vegeta, the proud Saiyan Prince, had initially ventured to earth with the intent to destroy it. Over the span of many complicated events, he had fallen in love with an Earth woman and produced a half-blooded son named Trunks.

Kaioshin had already mentioned the Namekian presence on the planet, though he had referred to a single being. He then explained that the multiple energy readings Kibito was experiencing came from the fusion of three individuals: Piccolo – the main host, Kami – the previous guardian of Earth – and another individual he'd encountered on Namek named Nail.

There were two more individuals accompanying the heroes that they sought. One was an android and another was a human named Krillin. Neither had power levels that were suitable to utilize. They would easily be destroyed by Majin Buu – perhaps even by Babidi.

"They are eating now in the pavilion ahead," Kaioshin said, his steps slowly coming to a stop. "We will stand here and wait for them. I believe we would appear less threatening if we allow them to approach us first."

"Of course, Master," came Kibito's reply.

They remained carefully situated under the protective shade of the palm trees lining the property. The fronds just barely tamed the tangible heat flowing from the suns brightness. Kaioshin almost wished they were dressed less formally. The long-sleeves of their uniforms were nearly suffocating.

Kaioshin lead Kibito out into the sunshine only just before cluster of bodies came over the rise. He had risen to hover above the ground, subtly demonstrating than unlike the other fighters, he was worthy of their focus. And just as easily as that, accompanied by standing directly in their path, the Supreme Kai and his assistant had captured their curious and apprehensive gazes.

Goku stood as their leader with an open expression of confusion written on his handsome features. Behind him, the others stood silently, save for a purely human young woman who whispered, "Hey Gohan, I'm picking up some weird vibes from these guys."

_For a human, she does seem a little intuitive, _the deity said to the silent giant of a man standing behind him.

_She is speaking the obvious, though it's apparent she lacks the common sense to know we can hear her whispering, _came Kibito's frustrated reply.

Kaioshin chuckled secretively to Kibito.

A long moment of silence stretched on only as long as Kaioshin allowed it. He gave their scrutinizing eyes a chance to study Kibito and himself before floated forward, boldly decreasing the distance between him and the clueless Saiyan.

Finally, Kaioshin began speaking, his voice low and nonthreatening. "Good Afternoon. You wouldn't be Goku by any chance, would you?"

The unexpected knowledge Kaioshin exhibited would have caused anyone else to become defensive. Goku's expression exposed only surprise and an abundant curiosity.

"Yeah," he answered enthusiastically. "How did you know my name was Goku?"

Kaioshin smiled, his elegant eyes slanting impishly. Though Kibito could not see the deity's face, he knew it well.

"Well your reputation as a great fighter proceeds you. I was actually hoping for a chance to fight you during the Tournament."

Goku's expression was positively puzzled. He let out a sound of confusion, urging Kaioshin to elaborate further.

_Oh my, _the Supreme Kai giggled mischievously in Kibito's head. _He's entirely oblivious!_

Kibito found it necessary to remind him: _Master, no one knows who you are or that someone of your status even exists. It does not take cunning to hide your identity._

"It's not that I'm confident about beating you," Kaioshin clarified, his expression the same as before, though inside he frowned at Kibito's attempts to ruin his fun. "Not at all. It's just that I want to have the greatest challenge that I can think of and I know you're a man who understands that."

Goku was still staring at Kaioshin rather blankly, as if proverbial hamster in his mind became too distracted to continue running. Kaioshin proceeded, trying to spare himself and Kibito the time it would take for Goku's mind to catch up with them. There was no harm in adding to Goku's confusion. He still had plenty of time to make some sense of it before the competition began.

"Well then, it was a real pleasure. I'm honored," Kaioshin said politely, pausing very briefly before continuing. "And I'm very much looking forward to today's competition. I've traveled very far for this opportunity to meet you in battle. You might even say that I'm one of your biggest fans. In any case, after meeting you, I'm certain that I won't be disappointed."

"Gosh, thanks!" Goku exclaimed, his friendliness never failing to present itself in abundance.

"Goku," Kaioshin said, asking solely out of civility. He knew Goku would happily agree to his request. "Can I shake your hand?"

Even when focused on the welcoming face before him, the Supreme Kai didn't miss the protective spike of Kibito's aura. The guardian was waiting anxiously for Goku to touch his Master's outstretched hand. Had Kaioshin not made the offer, any contact would have been grounds for Kibito to attack. Despite the deity's actions, Kibito still felt as though he should desperately defend him.

_You are ridiculous, _Kibito said secretly to himself, though he couldn't help the hot wave of jealousy that pulsed through his tight veins. _How dare that mortal man touch him! He will die without ever understanding the honor he has been given!_

Kaioshin's voice interrupted Kibito's mental spiteful rant, feeling it necessary to address the anxiety permeating the air between them. _Calm yourself, Kibito. He is of no threat to me._

_But this is unorthodox! _He cried silently to his Master.

Kaioshin couldn't help but pity his guardian's unrelenting sense of propriety. _Try and lessen your sense of tradition sometimes, my friend. _

_He is so oblivious to your true presence, Master! You are the Supreme Kai! He does not deserve to touch your hand!_

Short of rolling his eyes, Kaioshin's humor reaching across their connected senses. _I will just have to give our unsuspecting friend a hint then. _

Their mental conversation spanned all but a second. By the end of it, Goku had taken the Supreme Kai's offer, much to Kibito's dismay.

Their linked hands lowered in a gentle shake, but neither man released the others' grasp. They remained that way, with the Supreme Kai studying Goku's face as he eagerly awaited the Saiyan's reaction. It came almost instantaneously. Goku's eyes widened and his mouth opened, rendered speechless by the sensation flooding through him. Then the Saiyan stared down at their touching hands, unabashed shock dominating his face.

Kibito knew the feeling, though it was near impossible to describe accurately. Kaioshin's touch was like hot ice – shocking and invigorating in an ultimately pleasing way. It was like a liquid electricity, flowing through the body's maze of veins.

Though Kibito had only experienced it during their initial introduction, he could relive the memory exactly when summoned. It was simply so impacting, the way the Supreme Kai seized the receiver's entire being, reading everything about them in an instant. Kaioshin's ability was frightening as it entirely exposed the soul readily available to his touch. Even the most powerful warrior could not break the connection unless permitted to do so.

Kaioshin allowed his mischief to glow on his features, appearing more impish than mortally possible. His barely restrained glee pinched his eyes and curled his sweet lips. A glint of fire shimmered in his enlivened eyes, emblazoning obsidian depths.

With a chuckle, Kaioshin had finished with Goku and only then allowed the Saiyan to pull away. Goku did so staring at his hand peculiarly. Only then could Kibito breathe again.

"Alright. Thank you," Kaioshin said, finally breaking the silence. He spoke politely, his calm expression resuming. He then added mysteriously, "You're as brave as everyone says you are."

Kibito watched as the deity allowed himself to settle on the physical ground, his height dropping to where it belonged just below his guardian's waist. Kaioshin became even shorter momentarily as he bowed respectfully to Goku and the others, his right arm resting against his abdomen with his hand resting over his heart.

And then Kaioshin turned to resume his existence in Kibito's presence, walking away from the team of heroes with a dismissive, finalizing silence. Kibito followed his Master dutifully.

Only an ignorant mortal would call after him as Goku did. The Saiyan had finally shaken from his shock. "Hey, wait a second! I didn't catch your name!"

_Disrespectful creature! _Kibito mentally cursed, glaring in anger.

_He _is_ considered a primate, _Kaioshin said, unperturbed as always. _He will learn his lesson soon enough._

They walked in a comforting silence. Regardless, Kibito could feel Kaioshin's deep approval even before he nodded to himself, still facing foreword.

Kaioshin had all he needed now to trust Goku, certain that the Saiyan and his colleagues wouldn't let them down.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here we go again. I feel like I'm rationing these chapters out. Perhaps I am, because I like to remain ahead of the game. Just finished part 13 today and I expect at least 13 more. AHH! I've never written so much before. I seem to thrive on detail a little. Some of these parts are probably very boring and lack adventure. But hey, even for the Supreme Kai, that's how life is sometimes.

Artemis-M: I like hearts when they do flippy things. I find Kaioshin and Kibito's relationship adorable in the sense that it mainly based on innocence, and it will no matter how far they go. :)

On that note, I'd like to mention my appreciation for Kaioshin/Kibito fanfics (the few there are) that do not involve sexual themes. It makes great sense that they may never become more intimate than a kiss here or there. Just not...everywhere, as I prefer it. I can't help it - my morals aren't godly!

And here's a huge thanks to my "ThatRandomPerson" reviewer! It's great to know that more than one person is enjoying my efforts. :)

* * *

Part V

Not long after Kaioshin and Kibito had left behind Goku and his companions, a call came from over an intercom system laced throughout the tournament building. A man whose voice was abundant with excitement announced that the elimination round had been completed. He then called out the names of the proceeding competitors, requesting that they gather in the preliminary area where they were to be assigned their opponents.

It was there that Kaioshin immediately noticed them – the grotesque fiends that were working for Babidi.

He could smell them before they corrupted his sights. They reeked of evil that flowed abundantly from their pores and expressed an energy unnatural to their mortal human bodies. The Madoshi had granted them an endless supply of his malignant disease, turning the weakest of creatures into bloodthirsty beasts.

Kibito felt their presence shortly after his Master and looked down at the deity with disapproval in his dark eyes. Never could Kibito's features contain such pure disgust as the Supreme Kai's, though to the naked eye the God appeared calm and contained. Within the deity, a brief chill ran as reality proved his suspicions. Babidi was somewhere, waiting to gather energy and open the pod containing Majin Buu. There was nothing more deeply terrifying to either of them.

Kaioshin allowed himself to glance in their general direction, though he could not help but focus on the two men teeming with fury. They were hairless - that sign of their humanity had long since melted away, leaving the vision of their sinewed and swollen bodies obvious. Ropey veins twisted and rolled beneath their pale flesh, their ill skin covered in eager sweat. It dripped down their furrowed brows, flowing past the malignant 'M' engraved on their foreheads.

_You were right, Master. Babidi has taken control of them, _Kibito said, stating the obvious to help himself believe what appeared before them.

_Sadly, my suspicions are correct, _came Kaioshin's mental reply. The deity had seen enough and closed his eyes, bowing his head forward slightly. He then silently elevated his body, the vibration originating from their angry energy growing sickening with its unrelenting intensity.

It was finally time to take action, and so Kaioshin began to piece together the best plan given the circumstances. The Madoshi's servants would seek out the fighter with the most energy and then capture it in some mysterious contraption. They would then return to Babidi's secret whereabouts and pass the energy onwards to be utilized in Majin Buu's hatching.

It was apparent to the Supreme Kai that there was no single source of energy abundant enough to complete the Madoshi's task, and so they would need multiple bodies to harvest it. From the knowledge Kaioshin had learned through Goku, he knew who exactly their first target would be: Gohan.

It was quite surprising that Gohan proved to be stronger than his father, even at such a young age, though Kaioshin knew wiser than to measure a warrior's potential by their maturity. Perhaps the dilution of Saiyan blood with human genes had somehow given Gohan greater potential. Throughout the universe, this occurrence was not completely unheard of. It was advantageous to the Earth in the sense that Gohan utilized his powers to protect it. Still, in this circumstance, Gohan's energy was at risk of being used against him and everything he cherished.

There was not enough energy obvious in Gohan's appearance to attract the Madoshi's minions, and so he would have to openly express it unless they had in their possession a tool to measure it with. It was then Kaioshin knew what he must make happen. Someone would have to entice Gohan to power up while simultaneously preventing the Saiyan him from killing the men who would then drain him of his energy. Kaioshin was certain that as this happened, Gohan's companions would have to be stopped. As for the minions and the stolen energy, they must be allowed to escape.

The experience would not be pleasant for Gohan. It could indeed prove to be life-threatening, once such a mass amount of energy would quickly be harvested from his physical being. Kibito would have to be Gohan's competitor then so that he could heal Gohan the instant he collapsed. As this happened, Kaioshin would follow the attackers to their destination, careful to follow at such a distance they would remain unaware that they were being tracked.

_Kibito, you must listen closely, _the deity said to his guardian. _You will fight Gohan in the tournament. I need you to tempt Gohan to power to his full potential. Then, when Babidi's servants attack, allow them to collect his energy. I will use psychokinesis and paralyze him. When Babidi's men leave, you must be ready to heal Gohan. I will follow them and we will eventually reunite during our pursuit. Understand?_

There was a moment of hesitation before centuries of training reasserted themselves, demanding Kibito's loyalty. _Yes, Master. I will do as you wish. _

Though Kibito had said very little, Kaioshin could feel his concern and his urge to debate the divinity's plans. Kibito thought it unwise and unsafe to leave his Master's presence, knowing that if something should happen, he could not prevent the Supreme Kai's involvement.

Regardless, the situation had become too complicated and dangerous to argue. Kaioshin's words from before their departure from Kaiooshin-kai echoed in Kibito's mind.

_Any opposition will only impede and further threaten my safety._

Kibito knew the truth in the Supreme Kai's words and continued to abide by them. He would simply have to complete his task with the utmost speed and efficiency so that he could reach the deity before anything was capable of happening.

_Do not worry, Kibito, _Kaioshin said softly, expecting Kibito's uncertainty. _I will ask Goku and his fighters to join me. I will then introduce them to the existence and history of Majin Buu. They will certainly lose any reluctance they'll initially have to help us. We will have to convince Goku that leaving his injured son in your care is truly in his best interest. After our brief interaction, I know he will trust me. _

Fatefully, the virtuous energies of Goku and his team entered the area, diluting the demonic aura permeating the two immortals' senses. Only Kibito had his eyes exposed and watched them walk across the tiled ground. Goku wore a carefree and innocent smile on his expressive features, as did the announcer when he became aware of their arrival.

"Oh, you're here!" the sharply dressed man exclaimed in his strong voice. "Okay, it looks like everyone who is suppose to be here is here now!"

Neither Kaioshin nor Kibito felt it was necessary to listen to the brief discussion that ensued between the announcer and the officials. Finally, they turned towards him in full attention as he loudly explained the next procedure to be taken in preparation for the competition.

"Okay, people, this is how it works! I will call your name and you will come up here to draw a ball. The ball you chose will determine your opponent in the match!"

It was simple enough. No one but Krillin had a response to the announcement. Out of the corner of his eye, Kaioshin watched the short man clasp his hands as if prayer and close his eyes.

"Okay, I don't ask for much," Krillin said, speaking to no one in particular. Even Krillin had to think his actions were nothing but wishful. "Just please, please don't make me fight any of my friends!"

The Namekian who had enrolled in an alternate name turned to him and said with a smirk, "Krillin, destiny is not something that you can control."

_But I can, _Kaioshin mentally said, and then decided that instant he would fight the Namekian. Piccolo was the most mysterious to the deity, simply because he was not a Saiyan and he was not human. Besides, it only seemed fitting to have the past Guardian of Earth battle against the Guardian of the Universe.

The results of the draw were, for the most part, unimportant to Kaioshin. Kibito was the second to draw his number and was assigned to position seven.

_That is considered a lucky number. Did you know that Kibito?_ the Supreme Kai asked his guardian who calmly returned to stand besides him.

_It does not take luck when I have the Supreme Kai choosing for me, _came Kibito's terse reply.

_I did not! _Kaioshin said, mock defensively. _I let you choose freely, though I cannot say the same for Gohan. _

Initially, Kaioshin had intended to let the other players choose without his influence. Now the deity simply could not help himself when Krillin began digging around in the box.

"I hope my number's not too late in the match!" Krillin said. He quickly became number one – the first to fight in the competition. His shock was priceless, as was his reaction. "What in the world did I do to deserve this?"

_He spoke aloud, _Kibito said, looking towards Kaioshin from the corner of his eye. The guardian could feel his Master's secret smile.

_Earthlings have a saying – 'be careful what you wish for', _shared the knowledgeable Kai._ I am merely demonstrating the truth of it._

_Perhaps you are merely picking on him, as his height is comparable to yours, _Kibito said mentally.

Only then did Kaioshin look up at Kibito for a moment, another smile of mischief playing on his young features. _Ironically, humans also have another saying: 'pick on someone your own size'. Do not worry – though I cannot determine the outcome of the matches, I will ensure Krillin will not have to challenge his friends initially. Perhaps he will join me and leave the competition, effectively avoiding fighting his companions entirely. _

Soon the Great Saiyaman was called to draw and Gohan stepped forward. He was apparently undercover, though the reason for his hidden identity evaded Kaioshin. Regardless, it didn't matter. From the way Gohan's ki resembled his father's thanks to their paternal link, Kaioshin did not have to open his eyes to know it was him and so kept them closed to keep focused on the task ahead.

"Yikes!" came Gohan's voice as he read the green ball in his hand. It took him a brief moment to realize he was matched against Kibito.

_He's easily intimidated, I see, _Kaioshin mused.

Kibito replied both quickly and tersely. _What does that mean? _

Kaioshin said nothing, seeing with his mind's eye the way Gohan stood and stared at the lineup. Goku broke the teenage Saiyan's trance by placing on hand on his son's shoulder, aware of his anxiety.

"He's a big guy," Goku said reassuringly, "But remember: a true warrior fights with the mind."

Kaioshin's resulting mental laughter lasted until the announcer called him forth. Only then did the divinity open his eyes and smile. "Ready," he said and left Kibito scowling behind him.

The deity could feel each and every eye focus on him, though those of the Earth's group of heroes held more intensity. Kaioshin made a show of it, drawing out their anticipation as best as he could by spending multiple moments digging around in the concealing box. He teased them further by choosing a number that had not yet been paired.

"I'm number three," Kaioshin said calmly, gazing down at the ball in his hand. He lingered there for a moment before setting it aside, calmly returning to stand in his place besides Kibito.

Though he faced away from Goku, the Supreme Kai could hear read the thoughts clearly as though the Saiyan vocalized them.

_He carries himself with such grace, like he hasn't got a care in the world_, thought the Goku, referring to Kaioshin. _What's his secret?_

Perhaps it had been Goku's overwhelming interest in the deity that he was oblivious to the mischief of his youngest son. Then again, no one but Kibito and Kaioshin had seemed to notice that Trunks and Goten had somehow disposed of Mighty Mask and had stolen his clothing. They did so with the intention to fight in the adult division. That was why, when the announcer asked Spopovich to come forth, the children obliviously stumbled forward in his place.

It was all Kaioshin could do to avoid reacting when the monster of a man violently grabbed Trunks by the head and tossed both him and Goten aside. By the way Spopovich brimmed with boiling rage, Kaioshin expect a far worse reaction, though it was obvious that the only thing stopping him from attacking was Babidi. Had he killed his competitor, Spopovich would have been disqualified from the competition and his chances of finding the strongest fighter would decrease.

That was the only reason Kaioshin could stand pairing Spopovich with Videl. Though she could potentially become very injured, she would not be damaged fatally. If it came to that, Kibito could heal her if absolutely necessary.

Kaioshin also remained aware of Gohan's strong affection for the human girl. Seeing Videl lose the fight to Spopovich would surely make it easier to break Gohan's restraint and entice him expose the true extent of his powers.

The Supreme Kai had a similar consideration when pairing Goku with Vegeta. He knew that doing so was like playing with fire. If nothing had previously drawn Spopovich and his diseased partner to take action, their fireworks certainly would. By the way their companions reacted, fear evident on their faces, Kaioshin knew Goku and Vegeta's fight would cause quite the commotion.

The only remaining drawing of interest to the deity was Majunior's, which came soon enough. It seemed common for people on Earth to choose aliases, as Kaioshin knew the true identity of the Namekian. He watched as Piccolo stepped forward and withdrew a ball, exposing it to the announcer before he studied it with his own educated gaze.

Though Piccolo's only reaction was a brief widening of his eyes, Kaioshin could easily hear the thoughts that took place in his elaborate mind. _I am the first to fight Shin - the first to know the true extent of his power. _

Kaioshin couldn't help but reveal a calm smile.

_Why did you leave Yamu to fight in the eighth and final match, Master? _Kibito asked him. It surprised Kaioshin that Kibito did not question his intentions for battling Piccolo.

_I felt it unnecessary to risk another individual's safety, were they to fight against Babidi's minions, _came the deity's calculated reply. _Leaving him to compete until the end assures us that he will not remain present for his match. By then, our plans will be forced far into action. Yamu is the most collected of the two peons and would be the most likely to postpone their attack. I have high hopes that Spopovich will be unable to control himself and will expose their intentions very early in the match. _

Kibito nodded in understanding, the wise process of Kaioshin's thoughts providing him with a sense of confidence. The Supreme Kai was clearly taking as few risks as possible and knew well the dire consequences of the situation if the worst were to happen.

...

The battles were about to begin, the announcer requesting that every fighter gather in the center of the ring to be read the rules of the competition. They were as expected: the competitors were disqualified if they surrendered, if they fell out of the ring, or if they killed their opponent. The battles were only allowed to span thirty-minutes – more time than most matches needed. Kaioshin was certain of it.

Around them, the audience of thousands roared with anticipation. Pieces of colorful confetti filled the air, floating on the gentle island breeze. Signs were waved wildly and bands played proudly, displaying their talents during the greatest event occurring on Earth that day.

Together, the competitors were shown the waiting room that rested adjacently to the stage. It was a simple space. Benches and decorative plants lined the area. The dark blue of the flooring and walls added to the cool and relaxing atmosphere of the lounge.

Unlike the arena, the room was fully covered and offered its residents a solace from the harshly beating rays of the sun, though their relief would merely he temporarily. During their battles, the heat would also compete, trying to drive down the weakest opponent with its unrelenting intensity.

Initially when they began waiting, Kaioshin and Kibito stood at the back of the room near the exit opening. It wasn't until minutes went by without progressing activity that Kaioshin suddenly began walking towards the arena. Kibito watched him for a moment before following diligently, confused as to why the deity would take such action and unnecessarily expose himself to the people of Earth.

Kaioshin stood, allowing the fingers of the air to stroke his hair. A similar sensation was felt by Kibito, though his locks were too long to be lifted and carried as the Supreme Kai's were.

_What is happening, Master? Why did you come out here? _Kibito asked, submitting to his own curiosity.

_I believe the Namekian is becoming too distracted by my presence, Kibito, and so I decided to give him some time to ground himself. _He then added playfully, _We can't have our Namekian go green on us, can we?_

_You're taking this competition too lightly, Supreme Kai. It worries me._

Kaioshin looked up at him, those angled eyes reflecting the light beautifully. His elysian appearance captured Kibito's heart and suddenly he ached to reach out and touch the deity. With growing certainty, Kibito began feeling that something would happen – something that would prevent him from seeing that precious face ever again.

_Everything is proceeding as we intended, Kibito. Have faith and breathe easily. _

No matter how hard Kibito wanted to believe the divinity, some invisible force was reaching in and constricting every part of him. The darkness that encroached his thoughts was nearly tangible in its realness.

_Certainly you cannot be so concerned about my match with Piccolo, _the Supreme Kai continued as smile touching his perfect lips.

_It is not that, Master, though I do not think I can watch you fight without interfering in your battle. If he rests a hand on you..._

Kaioshin chuckled lightly, his own touch reaching out to brush Kibito's forearms with his fingertips. Though the Supreme Kai thought nothing of it, Kibito felt so much from the innocent contact – much more than Kaioshin intended.

It was the first time Kibito felt as though he should tell Kaioshin of his affections. Looking at him standing there with the wind in his hair and his face fulfilling the definition of ethereal, Kibito had never been more in love with the deity. Though he knew better, Kibito was certain that any other individual would blame the sudden increase of emotion on the situation that they found themselves in. Kibito knew he was more in love with Kaioshin than he had ever expected. He could see it in his own reflection, revealed by those blessed obsidian depths.

But no time had ever been more inappropriate for his confession and so Kibito held his breath, unable to release it without saying something he would regret. His mind remained silent, causing Kaioshin's brow to furrow softly in confusion. Those lavender lips parted as if to ask a question before the deity reached to Kibito with his mind.

_You know that I respect you and allow you privacy in your thoughts, but what is this I see in your eyes? Is something troubling you beyond the concern you have brought to my awareness?_

_It...It is nothing, my Master, _Kibito managed to stutter,_ I am simply concerned with my usual worries._

Kibito had orchestrated his response carefully. To Kaioshin, his reply would lead the Supreme Kai to assume he was merely focused on the deity's safety. It seemed that to this day, Kaioshin would remain oblivious to the emotional trials Kibito was forced to endure each and every second of his existence.

Soon Kibito knew he would be freed from that mesmerizing, breathtaking gaze. The battles would soon begin and the Supreme Kai would be captivated by the ensuing competition. Then Kibito could desperately work to regain control and contain himself until a time that would never come. Never would a time be right for him to tell Kaioshin what he hid so desperately. Never.

"Soon, Kibito," Kaioshin began, causing Kibito's organs to knot themselves. Surely he hadn't been reading his thoughts! It couldn't be!

It wasn't as it seemed. Kibito could almost breathe as the deity continued speaking aloud, his words merely a coincidence. Kaioshin continued, one arm raising to expose a hand that eloquently expressed his certainty. "That which we came for will be within our grasp."

_You are referring to Majin Buu's pod? _Kibito asked, requiring certainty. He avoided mentioning the monster of the Madoshi aloud, afraid it would catch the attentions of the wizard's henchmen.

_Yes, _Kaioshin said. _But first, the matches must begin._

And so as if to urge the competition to take place there and then, the Supreme Kai and his guardian walked off the stage towards the protective shade of the building again.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just finished Chapter 17 today. I'm so far ahead of myself, I don't recall having any comments concerning this chapter. What's it about again?

Artemis-M: Hope you're enjoying Comic-Con!

I love detail, but hot damn it's making my story terribly long (90,000 words+ and I may not even be at the half point). Hope that's alright with you! :)

Dannilicious: Yay! A new reviewer! Thanks for your supportive words. Now that you mentioned cake, I'm going to go eat some.

I was a bit concerned about stretching Kibito's character, but really how can you not? He's very ignored in the DBZ series. If I took his character too literally, he would be so bland and boring. Still, in the show it's obvious he does care about the Supreme Kai greatly and truly cares about proving himself to him (especially with Gohan around).

ThatRandomPerson: I sincerely hope you like the original storyline. It's awkward for me to write because I don't tend to enjoy authoring action scenes. I'm worried the story will get boring, since it seems like a bad re-run to me.

Oh, and is anyone interested in more adult-themed writing? I had to take a break from this and wrote a short story – kind of Gohan/Kaioshin and Kaioshin/Kibito thing. It's a lemon. Should I be ashamed? Not sure if I should post it due to rules or publish it elsewhere and link it.

* * *

Part VI

It was the Supreme Kai's intention to capture Piccolo's attention once he reentered the competitors' lounge. He did not entirely want the fighters to remain unaware of his interest in them and so Kaioshin acted as though he and Kibito had been discussing their competition all along.

"I think we'll find them in here," Kaioshin told Kibito, though they had remained aware of the Earthlings' presence since even before they approached the tournament. Kibito said nothing in reply, choosing to maintain his inexorable demeanor.

The tension that filled the room at their entrance was nearly tangible. Immediately as they became visible, Goku and the others stared openly at Kaioshin. Kibito watched silently, ignoring the playful interaction between Krillin and Android 18. The couple's plans made no difference to them.

For moments, Goku and the Supreme Kai remained lock in each others' vision. The Saiyan broke their connection first, moving to resume the stretching he had started before their entrance. Immediately after his dismissal by Goku, Kaioshin turned his head to look back at the Namekian who had stood beyond their previous path. Piccolo had surely expected to fall under Kaioshin's piercing interest. It was evident when Piccolo opened his eyes the second he felt Kaioshin's calm gaze upon him.

Beyond the doorway, colorless fireworks had taken to the air. There, they exploded, causing a shock wave to vibrate the ground and the man-made structures situated upon it. Patrons continued to vocalize their excitement in shouts and whistles as they awaited with untamed excitement for the tournament to begin.

In a sense, a battle had already begun between the Supreme Kai and Piccolo. From the force of the Namekian's ebony eyes, Kaioshin could see his unsuccessful attempts to break down the God's austere boundaries. Piccolo was trying to reach in and find some sign of Kaioshin's intention or a hint of his hidden identity. However much it made Kibito stiffen in defense, Kaioshin stared back confidently.

To Kaioshin's surprise, a part of Piccolo eventually caved in. The Namekian closed his eyes and forced their interaction to cease, going so far as to physically situate himself against the furthest wall of the room. Only then did Kaioshin turn his interest to the two fighters taking their designated place for the first tournament match. As before, nothing about Krillin or his large mass of opponent was very intriguing.

_It seems the Namekian is determined to discover your identity, _Kibito said to Kaioshin telepathically. He stood besides the deity, staring forward towards the same scene his Master was also witnessing. His broad arms were held slightly back, fingers touching at the knuckles against the base of his spine in a polite pose.

_Indeed he is, _Kaioshin replied to his guardian. For an instant, he looked at the Namekian from the corners of his eyes, pointedly making a sound of agreement. His intended to make it obvious that he and Kibito were silently discussing Piccolo, much to the Namekian's discomfort.

An almost sinister smile curled the divinity's lips, though Kaioshin was well aware that Piccolo would not see it. There was no need – the deity had no doubt the intuitive warrior would feel his mischievous presence. By the way sweat had collected on Piccolo's brow and his sealed eyelids tightened, it was obvious that Kaioshin's attention was unmistakably unnerving.

_I'll continue to have my fun with him, _said the Supreme Kai to his assistant. _But then I will grant him his wishes. He will be the first to know who I am. After all, once I have gained the trust of the Earth's previous guardian, the others' will soon follow suit. _

_Indeed, Master, _said Kibito. After all, Earth's heroes were proving to be so predictable.

...

The match between Krillin and Pintar was embarrassingly brief. Kibito had spent the majority of the time watching Kaioshin, who stood waiting patiently besides him.

It was obvious by the wandering eyes of Krillin's friends that they also found the match to be too much of a joke to be taken seriously. Often their focus took to the petite deity, studying him with the highest curiosity. It was, in a sense, unsettling to Kibito since he found himself unable to intercept their interest. To do so would require him to put his physical presence pointedly between Kaioshin and whoever did not deserve to see him. Surely doing so would illicit some reaction from the heroes and cause them to become more defensive.

Instead, Kibito focused on Kaioshin who would soon participate in the competition. Why the Supreme Kai had agreed to compete in the tournament confused Kibito. It wasn't the divinity's nature to fight – he was a peace keeper and a creator of good fortune. It was unorthodox to cause harm, though Kibito suspected the tradition meant less once it had been finally broken. Centuries ago, the inevitable killing of Bibidi had broken Kaioshin's convention. So far as Kaioshin was concerned, there was no reason to pretend to repair it.

Perhaps the deity was correct – there was no harm in the competition. Kibito was certain that the Supreme Kai would not compete with the intention of winning and did so to practice his skills and revel in interactions that occurred at the rarest frequency. Even Kibito had to admit that the change in pace and company was very refreshing, though he would have gladly remained isolated on Kaioshin-Kai with the individual of his hidden affections.

Kibito looked at Kaioshin from head to toe – from the high tips of his pure white hair to his austere traditional clothing. The artistic grace of his face captured the light of Earth's nature beautifully, accentuating his high cheekbones and his full lips. The petite peak of his nose rested just below the front of his mohawk that had fallen alongside his face, framing the beauty that had birthed it.

To his disappointment, Kibito remained aware that the Supreme Kai had never paid similar attentions to him. Instead, the deity was currently torturing the Namekian with his penetrating gaze.

The announcement of Krillin's victory and the roaring of the crowd seized Kibito's attention, reminding him of the reality before them. Kaioshin's match was quickly approaching and the anxiety he had momentarily become distracted from returned full force – if only until Kaioshin looked up at him.

_It's time, my friend, _came that soft voice. _I assure you that nothing harmful will happen. I just wish to have some more fun with my green friend before the chance passes that I can have some enjoyment during our visit._

Kibito knew it was foolish to question the Supreme Kai's actions. As his guardian, Kibito merely reserved the right to do so in order to maintain Kaioshin's safety in case the deity overlooked it for a matter that seemed, to him, more important. It was necessary for Kibito to remind himself of the situation: Piccolo was a Namekian and a mortal – nothing more. He would never once stand a chance against Kaioshin during his entire existence. Besides, the rules of the tournament safeguarded the two fighters from anything irreversible from happening.

_Stand by, Kibito, and enjoy the show. It certainly won't be of any interest to our ignorant crowd, but I am not here to please them. I will expose my capabilities to Piccolo. If he does not know by then who I am, I will sincerely doubt his intuitions. _

Just then came the announcement from outside. The speaker could not contain his excitement that lingered after the first match and surely gripped his microphone tightly in hand. "Now for match number two - and I guarantee you that this will be another colossal brawl – Majunior versus Shin!"

_I will see you soon, Kibito. Wait for me and I will return when I am finished, _Kaioshin told his guardian with a farewell glance. Confidently and elegantly, he began walking towards the stage with Piccolo reluctantly following footsteps behind him.

...

Oh, the Namekian's fear was lovely to Kaioshin, who stopped as he became exposed to the crowds. He had to indulge in Piccolo's proximity for a moment, where he was able to prolong the alien's anxiety a little longer. Surely, by the way Piccolo sweat, he was afraid. From what Kaioshin learned from Goku, Piccolo's behavior was very unusual. Then again, the warrior known as Shin had made it obvious of his eagerness to fight Goku. Piccolo was aware that to do so, Kaioshin would have to go through him. Winning was his only option.

"Well then," Kaioshin said, watching the crowds rousing around them. As he continued, his words were calculated and proved his knowledge of the Namekian's true identity. "This should be interesting, don't you think, Piccolo?"

The Namekian said nothing. He simply let out a grunt, his mind struggling to decipher how this stranger had identified him. When Kaioshin resumed his trek to the platform stretched before them, Piccolo allowed him to take an easy lead. Piccolo's actions stated that he did not trust Shin enough to expose his back to him.

To the deity, that was to be expected.

"This is the first year Shin has participated in the tournament," said the announcer to the cheering crowd. He was a professional in his job, capable of igniting the hottest fire of excitement. "He's a man of few words so we know very little about him. That could spell trouble for our other competitor, Majunior – someone who, if I remember correctly, came close to turning this stadium to rubble the last time he was here."

_Oh really? _Kaioshin thought, leaving the Namekian further behind him as he climbed the stairs leading to the arena. _My oh my, what _have _I gotten myself into?_

The deity was aware that even at a distance, Kibito could hear him as clearly as though they were side-by-side. He could feel his guardian's eyes on him, knowing that even though Kibito stood at the far end of the competitor's room, his height gave him a clear view of the stage. As a reaction, Kaioshin knew Kibito would smirk as the divinity's playful attitude relieved him of any remaining tension.

_Kibito, you may have to save me from this monster. Piccolo can destroy marble? How amazing! Why, he must be more powerful than the Supreme Kai himself – that is, if such a person event exists!_

_My concerns are not as ridiculous as you make them seem,_ the servitor said to his Master. _One day, you will appreciate my protectiveness._

_Indeed, Kibito, _Kaioshin responded telepathically_. But not today. _

Kaioshin's smile was hidden to the masses as he reached the center of the arena and turned to face his opponent. Only then had Piccolo finished mounting the stage.

Piccolo's expression was priceless to Kaioshin, who looked at the Namekian with an assured smirk on his elfish features. The thoughts racing through Piccolo's intelligent mind only added to the Supreme Kai's amusement.

Piccolo was struggling to place the sensations he received from Kaioshin's energy. _What is this strange energy I sense? _

Kaioshin could not help but wonder if Piccolo had ever experienced the presence of a Kai before. If Piccolo had, then there would be a great chance he would have correct suspicions. Perhaps the Supreme Kai would have to expose himself sooner than expected – an interesting turn of events, indeed.

...

Meanwhile, though his eyes were focused on his Master, Kibito could not help but listen to Piccolo's companions who spoke foolishly aloud. It was as if they remained unaware of Kibito's existence or at least the connection he had with Kaioshin. Perhaps they were simply too arrogant to think anything of his awareness.

"I don't understand," said the shorter man, Krillin. "Is this guy really getting under your skin that much?" The human was obviously not oblivious to the tension felt by his watchful companions.

The others were lost in their individual thoughts except Goku, who granted Krillin a brief response. "Yeah," he said, unable to take his eyes off the scene before him, as if he suspected more happened beyond the limitations of his vision. Goku wasn't entirely oblivious as his earlier interactions had suggested. Kibito was somewhat impressed by the Saiyan.

Krillin's eyebrow was cocked doubtfully. "If you say so. He just doesn't seem to be all that powerful to me."

_Only humans could be so blind, _thought Kibito only to himself, unwilling to distract his Master who was involved in his own battle. Kibito found himself struggling with anger at the Earthling's abundant disrespect.

Similar to the other Saiyan's mindfulness, Vegeta displayed a stronger understanding of the situation. Kibito caught his thoughts, though the dark mood of the prince's mind was harder to decipher. He had built quite a defense against everything imaginable, it seemed.

_Come on Shin_, the Saiyan growled, his vision focused on Kaioshin's misleading innocent appearance. _Why don't you show us why you have the little Namek all worried?_

And to think that the match hadn't yet been officially started. Even Kibito was amazed at the effect Kaioshin had on people - even with his true identity not yet revealed. Perhaps the deity's presence would cause more of an uproar than originally anticipated.

Had the Saiyans and their friends shown a fraction more of concern, Kibito would have expected them take action and aid their Namekian companion. They seemed to trust Piccolo's intuition with the utmost respect – understandably, as Kaioshin had informed Kibito of Piccolo's past role as the planet's guardian. His obvious dishevel was of great worry to other world's heroes who now certainly viewed Shin as a threat.

_You had best act wisely, Master, _Kibito said, unable to prevent himself from reaching out to Kaioshin. _The others will certainly get involved if you harm him._

_If it just so happens, let them, _Kaioshin said, much to Kibito's surprise. _I can stop all of them. There is no need for you to get involved._

Like a blade's slice, the Supreme Kai cut off their silent transmission. He had dismissed Kibito, if only temporarily. This was his moment to enjoy the competition. He was determined to relish in a little destruction – even if it merely damaged Piccolo's psyche.

"Fighters," came that worthless call from the composing human. He stood at the edge of the arena, throwing his arms in the air as if he had any influence on the fighters before him. "Let the second match begin!"

Immediately, Kaioshin reached out the Namekian with his powers and restrained him. He did so effortlessly, appearing to the naked eye as though he was merely waiting. In a way, he was – eager to relish in the reaction once Piccolo realized he had been isolated from all of his power. It was ridiculously easy – Kaioshin had expected somewhat of a struggle but instead found none.

Regardless, Kaioshin smiled and allowed a chuckle to rumble at the back of his throat. Two thick blades of hair had fallen partially cover one of his eyes, leaving the other exposed to stare straight into Piccolo's soul. The earring dangling from the same side gave a telling glint of gold – the only sign that something was occurring that no one could yet understand.

Finally, Piccolo began to sense something. He began shaking with the immense amount of effort it took to raise his clenched fists. He was lucky Kaioshin had allowed him such minimal freedom. The deity did so, wishing to avoid completely panicking his green opponent.

_Why can't I focus my power? _Piccolo growled, his unwillingness to expose his abrupt weakness worthless to the all-seeing eyes of his competitor. It didn't take much intuition on Piccolo's part to become aware of Kaioshin's coy and knowing grin. It seemed that the shining golden Potara earring had yet to catch the Namekian's attention.

Piccolo continued to struggle with himself. His pupils had violently contracted and his body continued to quake. _Why am I holding back like this? I've never met him before today! And yet there's something about him..._

_And so it begins, _the deity said silently to himself, _Come on, Piccolo. If anyone can understand, it is you, my friend. Do not disappoint me. See me for who I am. _

Still, the Supreme Kai could not influence Piccolo's processes. Kaioshin did not want to guarantee Piccolo's discovery. He needed to know if someone was capable of the amount of awareness their dark situation required. He needed someone to communicate to Earth's heroes the threats that the deity could not fully convey. Surely they would not listen to Kaioshin with the same devotion they would bestow upon their trusted friend – not even after acknowledging the nature of the deity. It was necessary for Piccolo to feel as though he had the strength and authority to expose Shin's true identity as the Supreme Kai. His companions' true cooperation relied on it.

The atmosphere of the tournament had changed drastically over the span of moments – not because of the crowds awareness of the events taking place before them, but because of what they could not see. Spectators screamed out in their ignorance, yelling obscenities at the two men who stood silently in the arena. Never could they see in Piccolo's eyes the fear that was quickly consuming his being as his mind struggled to understand what was happening to him.

Behind Piccolo, the announcer stepped closer, sweat collecting on his worried brow. He took it upon himself to remind the standing fighters, "The match is already started so you guys can fight anytime now!"

Nothing could remove the hold Kaioshin had on Piccolo. The deity kept those ebony pupils pinned by his own as the sun captured the devious darkness in his narrow and angled eyes. He said nothing, leaving his lips sealed and curled. The ignorant humans did not deserve to know what happened before their blind eyes.

"Well folks," said the announcer, attempting to calm the growing frustration of the crowd. "It looks like we got ourselves an old-fashioned standoff!"

Kaioshin could see the visual that was now projected inside Piccolo's mind. The deity had taken control of his vision. In the center of Piccolo's focus, Kaioshin stood as he did in physical reality. Then the atmosphere began abiding Kaioshin's will and changed to expose his aura to Piccolo's stricken gaze.

Around the deity, the world began to glow with white intensity. The purity of his energy had become lit as though by a fire surrounding his petite form. His hair was carried by a wind created by the power of his aura. Where Kaioshin's small feet touched the arena floor, the ground began to sparkle a lazuline blue as though he stood upon a tamed sparkling ocean. The divinity could not help but expose a grin that expressed his effortless abilities. He had changed the dimension that enveloped the Namekian. His gleeful chuckle echoed in the space he had created, exposed only to the two men on stage.

Piccolo seemed to understand then, his eyes more wide than they had ever been. The sweat that collected on his brow began to overflow down his emerald skin. His sharp teeth were bared by his awestruck expression – mouth open and tongue numb.

Somehow, Kaioshin had not rendered Piccolo completely speechless. His thoughts survived despite his shock. _No, _he cried as if disbelieving, _It couldn't be! _

From beyond the arena, Kaioshin could see the other competitors' reactions. They appeared as Kibito saw them from where he stood silently observing. Goku let out a worried sound as Gohan questioned aloud why Piccolo would not fight. Vegeta showed signs of intimidation. He bore his teeth and furrowed his brow with a growl.

For now, their existence meant nothing to Kaioshin. He remained focus on Piccolo who suddenly erupted with astonishment. His mind was screaming as if teetering on the edge of insanity. _It can't be him! Why would he be here?_

There was no more need for the deity to maintain the mirage he had constructed, and so he allowed the scene to fade away. Piccolo was forced to stand and watch as the light drifted back into the divinity's body and the ground became mere marble again. The white hair of Kaioshin's mohawk stilled finally, though the air between their bodies felt more pure than Piccolo had ever experienced. It held a mysterious hum as though electricity still moved the molecules surrounding them.

Kaioshin then turned his head so that both of his obsidian eyes were exposed, piercing through Piccolo's soul. With his speech, the deity twisted an invisible sword. His voice maintained a dreamy quality where each word was amplified and reverberated between their standing bodies.

_I promise you'll know soon, _Kaioshin said with a smile. Piccolo breathed out as though he had been struck, the shock uninhibited now.

Kaioshin's promise echoed around them, as if from the eyes that had penetrated and paralyzed the weaker man. _You'll know soon..._

The world around them had become a sapphire blue – a vision orchestrated by the fear Piccolo felt, suffused with dark clouds that trembled with the threat of storms. Wild winds licked at the cape that whipped violently behind the Namekian, shaking him with an intensity that comprised only the fraction he felt from Kaioshin's mischievously glazed gaze.

What had come over the deity, he could not described. Perhaps Kaioshin had lost the control he usually held so tenaciously. He suddenly became increasingly willing to fight the being before him. To see someone so affected by his divine presence was invigorating – something he never quite had the chance to indulge in as it was such a rarity. It enticed him to continue his manipulations and utilize his powers in a way he had only used once before when destroying Bibidi.

He did not wish to kill Piccolo. He simply craved to demand his obedience and enforce the reality that he was indeed the overseer of the universe. From those frightened eyes Kaioshin felt as if he had regained the confidence Bibidi and his demon creation had stolen from him – the right he had as a God to command.

He would tell Piccolo the truth. He would respect his promise...

_But for now, _Kaioshin said, both to Piccolo and to himself. _Let's enjoy our little match. _

It shocked the deity how his voice became sharp and merciless. Not a single doubt of his intentions existed in his expression. He wanted Piccolo to know just how overpowered he was by emphasizing how insignificant Piccolo's attempts would be. Whatever powers and mastery Piccolo had would be ultimately irrelevant.

Kaioshin released his hold on Piccolo, though the Namekian remained frozen in shock. They stood there for a moment, the smile on Kaioshin's lips unrelenting even as Kibito's harsh voice forcefully entered his mind.

_Master! What do you think you're doing? Have you lost your mind?_

Kaioshin's guardian expected to hear cruel laughter. Instead, he was surprised by the collectedness of the God's mental projection.

_Think no such thing, Kibito. I am merely feeling an urge to exercise my skills on something willing. Here Piccolo stands,having enrolled in the competition with identical intentions of winning. _

_He is no match for you, Master, _Kibito tried to reason. _It would be cruel to continue. If you want a challenge, fight Goku._

_Indeed, _Kaioshin said, his eyes still burning brightly. _But to do so, I must first defeat Piccolo. _

Kibito could not be fooled by Kaioshin's words, however convincing they could be. He had spent more time studying the deity than the God could ever understand. There was something different about the Supreme Kai now - some air of fear that just visibly touched his features. A part of him resembled a frightened animal who reacted with uncharacteristic violence, if only to survive.

The notion was ridiculous. By no means could Piccolo pose such a risk to the deity. Then it became obvious to Kibito what Kaioshin was truly envisioning even as he faced the fallible Namekian.

_Your expression tells me that your actions have deeper meaning then you care to admit to me, _said Kibito cautiously. _Could it be that you are acting upon your fears of Babidi? Or is it Majin Buu you see in your memories?_

It didn't matter, as the Namekian knew better than to allow the battle to commence. He had finally regained the freedom to move and speak and used it to his advantage.

"So, is this going to happen or what?" asked the announcer who, for his his own reasons, was also panicked. The crowd was immensely impatient and would not be very forgiving for the lack of physical violence.

Kibito could see Piccolo's wise decision far in advance. For Kaioshin, who had been blinded by his own storm of emotions, Piccolo's words were shocking.

"I'm sorry," Piccolo said, physically facing the announcer. He then turned to Kaioshin and continued, his words intended for the audience, for his opponent, and even more for himself. There was a tint of shame in his voice. "I can't."

Kaioshin's head lifted from his predatory slant, falling back to see clearly his forfeiting opponent. The divinity's flawless white teeth were exposed by his slack and speechless lips. To Kibito's relief, Kaioshin's eyes widened from their dangerously narrow appearance. Those artistic white brows relaxed, smoothing with a renewed awareness.

"D-Does this mean you're withdrawing from the match?" the announcer asked incredulously. He had seen nothing happened between the fighters.

"Yes, it does," Piccolo clarified. He then quickly retreated into the shaded competitor's lounge.

Kaioshin watched Piccolo walk away, a mischievous look remaining on his divine features. He studied the flowing cape with one eye before he turned to face the sight head-on. The stark white shine of his hair would have stolen a section of his vision, had it not been for his mental ability to see past the physical obstruction.

_Interesting_, the deity said silently, recollecting his senses. _Yes, that Namek was the guardian of this planet at one time. Perhaps he knows more about me than I thought._

He'd felt before as though his body had grown cold. Now he could suddenly feel the sun on his face again, the heat amplified by his clothing.

Around them, a disbelieving and disappointed silence had filled the arena. The announcer was quickly reacting, his technologically amplified voice blaring over the speakers. "Well you heard it: Majunior has withdrawn from the match. That makes Shin the winner by default!"

A ruckus of complaint followed as the crowd became openly angry at the situation. By then, Piccolo had just entered the lounge, only to become surrounded by his concerned companions. At his arrival, Kibito had left the room and stood just beyond it the far exit. He was certain the Earthlings' interactions would be altered had he remained in their presence.

Goku spoke first, surprised evident on his pale face. "Is he that strong, Piccolo?"

Still in distress, Piccolo refused to face the concerned Saiyan. He continued walking to the far end of the room, speaking quietly. He was reluctant to feed his friend's worst fears.

"Yes," the Namekian said. "Stronger than you can imagine."

When Krillin spoke, his words were ignored by Piccolo who remained deep in thought. The Namekian stared at the ground as his green skin shimmered wetly. He still sweat from the efforts of his internal struggle.

"Uh, please tell me you just got a headache or something, 'cause I'm getting edgy. I'm the one who has to go out there and fight him next!"

Even at a distance, Kaioshin could hear their brief discussion. The bands that began filling the air with music told him it was time to make his decent down the stairs leading from the arena. He walked casually down the pathway leading to the competitor's lounge, following his own slow beat.

Behind him, the announcer had managed to revive the crowd's excitability.

"Not wasting any more time," he said energetically into his microphone, "let's get on with the third match – Videl versus Spopovich!"

...

Kibito could sense the renewed violent energy that rekindled in the larger of Babidi's two minions. Spopovich had sat through the two previous matches with a look of hunger contorting his grotesque face. He was oblivious to anything but his cravings, even to the point where he remained distracted during his own summoning.

The dark-skinned fighter, Killa, had noticed Spopovich's unmindful behavior and approached the massive fighter. "Hey," he said, "They called your name, buddy. It's your turn in the ring."

There was no response. With a string of words Kibito could not interpret, Killa reached out to carelessly touch the profusely sweating fiend.

Killa had not expected the reaction that took place. He jerked his hand back from where it had just briefly rested on Spopovich's shoulder as though he had plunged his hand in acid. Sparks of electricity flashed briefly, lingering as the fighter leaped away.

Even with protective fighting bandages on his hands, Killa's skin became singed. The smell of burning flesh wafted through the space as Killa clutched at his abused flesh, his eyes wide with pain and surprise.

Still, Spopovich continued staring forward, void of stimulus or emotion. Only the tapping hand of his smaller companion caused a reaction in the giant who stood with a guttural growl. The only words between them were spoken by Yamu, who said nothing more than, "It's time."

_Indeed it is, _Kibito thought, feeling a great amount of worry for Spopovich's mortal woman opponent. Certainly she was somewhat equipped with talent and skill – she had passed the preliminary round of the competition. But still, having been granted the power of the Madoshi, Spopovich's energy had surpassed human boundaries. The likelihood that Videl could defend herself from such a menacing entity very possibly did not exist.

_Master,_ Kibito said, doubt of the deity's decision threatening to take hold of him. _I hope you made the right decision. _

As did Kaioshin, who still approached his guardian's location.

...

Both Videl and Spopovich stood momentarily before the crowd before they began walking towards the arena. They followed the path, as did Kaioshin who was forced to walk between them.

He did so without expression, silently studying that diseased being. There were very few things Kaioshin felt himself truly hateful of. The white monster had awakened the dreaded emotion in him. It was a different situation when individual's were taken against their mental will, with the Madoshi utilizing any small amount of evil residing in their soul. It was unacceptable for beings to live as Spopovich did. He had invited the wizard in and had greedily taken his power. He had become nothing more than a ruthless killer, if he was not among their ranks already.

By the appearance of vast furor in those wicked eyes, Spopovich had every intention to destroy numerous lives if given the chance. Though the rules of the tournament forbid the death of opponents, whether by accident or caused intentionally, Kaioshin doubted Spopovich's self-control. Perhaps Spopovich would leave his cohort to complete the task assigned to them by Bibidi. It was possible that they would act without regard of the tournament. To them, the tournaments only purpose was to serve them the strongest warrior on Earth. They had no intentions of victory.

Just shy of passing the hulking form, Kaioshin paused and turned his head to further track the stomping savage. The deity did so with an openly exposed disgust that remained on his young features even as he continued to seek Kibito's presence.

Like his guardian, Kaioshin began doubting the match that was about to happen. It was impossible to turn back now, and worthless to wish he had taken more into consideration when composing the pairings. At the time, Kaioshin had reasons for his choices and could now hope that they were fruitful. But more than any living being, the Supreme Kai hated seeing any amount of destruction of the innocent.

As he approached the building, the distance to it decreasing with each small footstep, Kaioshin couldn't help but worry. The result of the match, whatever it was, would be his sole responsibility. What would happen to Videl? What had he done?

He would know soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Looking to start shoveling out my story faster from now on. Just finished part 20. Have to catch up!

I recall enjoying this chapter quite a bit. I love being able to add my own little bits and pieces throughout the DBZ storyline. This is perhaps one of the only opportunities I've had so far and I tried to make the most of it. It's a bit longer than the others.

Enjoy!

* * *

Part VII

Among the multitude of things Kaioshin could control, time was beyond his powers of manipulation. Somehow, during his walk down the white tiled pathway leading from the arena, time seemed to stretch on indefinitely. It was quite a common conundrum, where an individual became so enveloped in cerebration that time simply could not sustain the speed of traveling thought.

Though he knew his position in the universe, Kaioshin had become lost inside of himself. He felt as though he had become forgetful of the boundaries of his own body. Something had happened to him in the arena – something that continually evaded his understanding. Never before had he struggled to control himself. He believed he held the reigns to his every process. Yet, like a key had been turned in a lock, a door had opened in him and revealed a side of the deity that was unfamiliar.

Kaioshin knew well the process of psychology and knew that Kibito was likely right. The divine assistant had suggested that perhaps Kaioshin had panicked in the situation and reacted in order to ensure self-preservation. Though Piccolo was by no means capable of fatally harming him, his true enemy was. To trace Babidi was indeed the sole reason Kaioshin had approached the competition. Perhaps the intensity of need he felt to stop Babidi had turned Piccolo into a kind of enemy – one that had inadvertently come to stand between Kaioshin and the evil master of wizardry.

Kaioshin did not doubt the fact that seeing the monster's minions had done something to him. To see the wicked beasts forced Kaioshin to admit that Babidi was indeed a reality. There was a possibility, however unlikely, that Majin Buu could be released and cause havoc on the universe again. To be responsible to prevent such an event from happening was a duty that continually proved to stress even the highest ranked deity. It was no small task and mistakes were deadly.

Kaioshin realized he had felt a similar pressure threaten to crush him after his first experience with Bibidi and his fiend, Majin Buu. After the wizard and the monster had destroyed the majority of the Supreme Kai's, Kaioshin had been the sole survivor. Suddenly, though he himself lacked much experience as the Supreme Kai of the East, he had the roles of all five Kai's collapse into his lap. In the space of a day, he had adopted the role as the overseer of the entire universe – a position Kaioshin would have never in millions of years accepted had it been his decision.

As a Kai, the deity knew he was still young. Kaioshin did all he could to the best of his knowledge but he was slowly cracking under the unrelenting pressure that coincided with his supreme position. And there was not even the slightest possibility that he could pass his responsibilities to another for two reasons: he was the most capable being in current existence and he could not stand to see someone suffer as he increasingly did.

For everything he proved too inexperienced to be, Kaioshin refused to be a coward. He would walk away from nothing. Kaioshin would die for his cause for he could not go on living with the knowledge he did not do everything in his power to defend the universe as it existed.

There had never been another individual that had caused the doubt gnawing at him. It was always self-inflicted. For now, there did not exist a single reason that Kaioshin should struggle to believe in himself. No one had yet died and Majin Buu remained sealed in his capsule. There was still time for the deity to prove himself and prevent a disaster from occurring.

But before Kaioshin could take the next drastic step, he would have to ensure that whatever had interfered with his mind in the arena would not reassert itself once he came face-to-face with Babidi.

After the death of his fellow Supreme Kais, Kaioshin had confided only in one trusted man – his guardian who he suddenly felt the urgent need to see. He could feel Kibito's presence just beyond the lounge building, and so he continued walking in that direction. Diligently, Kibito was waiting for him. It was Kaioshin who had ordered Kibito to wait as he did, and Kibito would have regardlessly. It would be a very short time until Kaioshin was at his servitor's side, entrusting Kibito with his most profound worries.

It was ridiculous to think that the individuals awaiting Kaioshin's arrival would have any indication of his concerns. Goku and the others stood just inside the doorway of the lounge, looking out at Videl who had just mounted the tournament stage. But as quickly as she had climbed the stairs, their arrant gazes had settled on Kaioshin who stared forward with focus evident on his fine features. The deity passed them as though he had never acknowledged their existence.

As soon as his face was beyond their sight and scrutiny, Kaioshin found himself lost in thought again. His sight lowered to the ground though he remained blind to the reality before him. Kaioshin did not see his stepping feet nor did he notice anything in front of him. Kibito's energy was the only thing of importance, and even then he did not need to see to track it.

_I need just a moment, _the deity acknowledged to himself, _Just a moment to collect myself. Babidi's existence is indeed a reality but I can still do something to stop him. I can erase him just like I did his father and take Buu back to the sanctuary of Kaioshin-kai where I can conceal him for all eternity. Eventually, the entire universe will forget the presence of Majin Buu. Life with go on as if he never existed. _

No matter how intensely Kaioshin wanted to erase Majin Buu and his creator Madoshi, he could not help but feel an almost overwhelming reluctance. He was a Kai and Kais had never, until recently, killed other beings. It simply was against their code of beliefs. Killing Bibidi, however necessary, had been the hardest choice Kaioshin had ever made despite the murders of his fellow deities.

Perhaps it had been less of fight with himself to end Bibidi's life. He killed the Madoshi to revenge his fallen friends. And even then he had struggled with himself to deal the final blow, aware that in a sense – however minimal – he was no less a murderer than the wizard.

_Not everything you believe is necessarily true, _Kibito had told him when Kaioshin had first expressed to him the regrets the divinity had regarding the situation. Kibito was wise and despite his deepest feelings, Kaioshin knew what the guardian said was true.

_You are your own worse enemy. You are, in a sense, causing more damage to yourself than Bibidi has. You must stop and realize that you were the only person with the capabilities of destroying Bibidi. If you hadn't, he would still be alive and the universe would be in ruins. You, as a Supreme Kai, did what was necessary to prevent the peril of countless people. Even if they are ignorant to your existence, you are still their hero._

Just remembering Kibito's supportive words made Kaioshin more eager to return to his side. Surely Kibito would be able to calm his nerves and help him think clearly again. Mysterious to the deity, Kibito had some way of reasoning with him in a way that made logical sense even in the worst circumstances.

No one in the universe was more reliable than Kibito. No one could help Kaioshin as he did. Even with all of his knowledge and abilities, the divinity could not yet understand how Kibito did it. Then again, Kaioshin was wise enough to know that the man's methods didn't matter, so long as Kibito used them during times of need.

Years ago, it would have destroyed the Supreme Kai's pride to admit his reliance on his bodyguard. After a few rare events when Kaioshin could not evade seeking support, his assistant assured him that asking for help was not a sign of weakness. Now Kaioshin felt it was necessary to confide in Kibito again. Never had Kibito looked down upon him and Kaioshin was certain he never would.

_Kibito, _Kaioshin called out, sensing his guardian. _We must discuss what happened during my match. I'm afraid I wasn't considering our situation clearly enough. It worries me._

Kibito's reply reached his mind faster than expected. He had obviously anticipated Kaioshin's needs.

_Of course, Master. I am waiting for you outside the lounge. We will have complete privacy._

Kaioshin was not far from where the energy signature of his guardian awaited. He had expected his characteristically surreptitious assistant to wait beyond the lounge as he had following the end of his Master's match.

What Kaioshin did not expect was to be intercepted by another person. Kaioshin had been too distracted by his thought processes to notice that Piccolo had also been waiting for his return and now stood before him.

The abrupt appearance of the Namekian caused Kaioshin to look up, surprise exposed on his soft features. His fine brows arched from their contemplating furrow as his eyes widened, lips parting soundlessly.

Before him, Piccolo's height towered over him, his green body shadowing the lavender-skinned deity. The Namekian had completely filled the walkway, preventing Kaioshin from passing.

Beyond them, the sounds of the ensuing tournament had added a sense of chaos to the atmosphere. Men and women billowed, their numerous voices combining to become static. The announcer's voice burst through them all with a triumphant call that the match between Videl and Spopovich had begun.

Still, Piccolo's thoughts reached Kaioshin clearly, even if his mind was in in a slight state of disarray. Kaioshin felt his own facial expression change in a way that over compensated for his previous dysphoric appearance. His lips tightened into a tight line with only the corners curled, seeming more irritated by Piccolo's bold interference than he really was. Certainly the Namekian couldn't know who Kaioshin really was or else he would have never behaved so blatantly disrespectful. Perhaps Piccolo simply did not see the error in his ways, even as he gathered his nerves with mental reinforcement.

_It must be him,_ said the Namekian to himself, staring at the smug man before him._ I'm sure of it._

Many moments passed as the Namekian and the Supreme Kai scrutinized each other. The height difference between the two man would have been shocking. Had Kaioshin been any other person, he may have been intimidated by the warriors visually impressive presence. Alas, he was the Guardian of the Universe. He had seen better.

Piccolo would never be capable of becoming something similar to the deity. Perhaps he was beginning to understand that Kaioshin stood in a very authoritative level of the universe.

_If it had been anyone else - anyone else - I would not have thrown the match, _the Namekian silently growled. The frustration was sketched in the form of lines creasing his emerald face.

Kaioshin narrowed his eyes and acted as though he had not been reading Piccolo's mind. He asked with a coyness in his voice, "What is it?"

Piccolo visibly swallowed. "Forgive me if I am mistaken, but I have to ask you..."

"Yes?" Kaioshin urged, exposing his brilliant teeth in a wicked smile. He had been waiting for this moment, eager to see if the Namekian was correct in his deductive reasonings.

The words were forced from that alien violet tongue. " Well, are you...Are you the Grand Kai?"

Kaioshin did not allow his disappointment to alter his expression, though his amusement did.

_I did expect my identity to be so hidden, though I did not know the existence of the Supreme Kai's remained such a mystery. Oh well. I guess our kind is intentionally arcanum. _

"Sorry," Kaioshin apologized quietly. "No, I'm not."

From behind Piccolo, Kibito's deep voice arose. He had finally exposed himself from where he had remained hidden just beyond the entry way. Resolute in his duties, the bodyguard had been listening the entire time, waiting for the moment to strike if necessary.

His sudden unveiling was enough to visibly shake Piccolo, who immediately looked over his shoulders to see the daunting figure standing unexpectedly behind him.

"I'll tell you who he is," Kibito stated, staring forward before threatening the Namekian with his sharp eyes. Kaioshin suspected Kibito's anger only added to his characteristic bluntness. "The Supreme Kai."

Indeed, just as the deity had expected. If Kibito was not allowed to make an impact with his fist, he intended to use his voice instead.

It worked. Piccolo's disbelief was little more than a choke though his jaw had opened to its greatest extent. "Supreme Kai?"

_Kibito, _Kaioshin said despite the humor he gathered from watching Piccolo react as if he'd been physically knocked off his feet. _Please try to leave some color left in him. After all, he is a striking shade of viridity – a welcoming change to the bland pallet of the Earthlings._

A feeling of relief came over Kaioshin, as he suddenly had one less secret to keep. It would be a while before the others earned the same knowledge but they would eventually. They would simply have to wait until Kaioshin felt the time was right.

"Keep that information to yourself, please," the deity told Piccolo, who remained paralyzed from his revealing. "I _don't_ want the others to know just yet."

Perhaps the emphasis of Kaioshin's preference was unnecessary. Surely Piccolo was wise enough to obey the Supreme Kai's demands.

Still, Kaioshin could not help but add a little hint of a threat to his words, completing their discussion with an innocently sweet and dismissing farewell. "Enjoy the competition, Piccolo."

As Kaioshin continued walking to the adjacent courtyard, Kibito pointedly followed directly after him. The guardian was aware how his broad body would conceal the petite deity from any eyes that might follow them.

Not a single brave soul did.

...

"I am surprised you did not make your appearance sooner," Kaioshin said, breaking the silence that had stretched on during their walk. "It is your nature to chase him off long before I would arrive."

They were walking side-by-side now, their postures mimicking one another's: arms held back with their hands just touching against the respective small of their backs. After what had been too long for the assistant, Kibito could finally view Kaioshin's angelic face. Seeing the deity's beauty was like inhaling a breath of fresh air – invigorating and revitalizing.

Still, Kaioshin's concern remained present, if only by the most humble hints. His onyx gaze had once again taken to the tiled walkway they diligently followed.

"If you had signaled your desire to be rid of him sooner, I would have eagerly obeyed," said Kibito, his voice naturally low. "I had assumed you would introduce yourself after your match, since you made such an obvious impact with your talents. I do believe, though, that there were more subtle ways of introducing yourself to Piccolo."

Kaioshin's initial response was a playful snort. "Oh yes, as if you can comment on my methods. You obviously lacked careful consideration in your approach."

Kibito smiled, the lines in his hard face lifting slightly. "It was effective. There was no reason to draw his anticipation out any longer."

Kaioshin just shook his head, a soft chuckle rising in his sweet and melodious voice.

Had it not been for Kibito's concern, silence would have extended its greedy fingers further into the day. But as Kaioshin's guardian, Kibito could not allow it to take hold. They had much to talk about.

_Master, _he began, feeling as though he could reach the deity more efficiently through the expression of his mind, _Earlier, you said that you needed me. What is it you wish to say?_

It was a struggle for Kibito to reference Kaioshin's words any other way. Perhaps his heart simply would not let go the tenacious hold it had on the special way Kaioshin had iterated his wishes. Though Kibito knew the Supreme Kai relied on him and wanted his input, never once had the God expressed that he _needed_ Kibito.

For multiple reasons, Kibito urgently awaited his Master's response. A part of Kibito hoped that Kaioshin felt a similar need for his assistant as Kibito had for the deity. The reasonable portion of Kibito's being eagerly wanted the foolish excitement that beat relentlessly through his heart to cease once he reached an awareness that Kaioshin had only chosen the first words that had come to him.

Kaioshin said nothing, even as his slow footsteps guided them off the path. They began heading for a lush bush sprinkled with exotic flowers. Not a single person existed within hundreds of feet of them. Every individual on the island was enamored by the tournament besides the deity and his assistant who, following the lead of his Master, knelt to sit besides the aromatic flora.

"Kibito, I am finding myself distracted by the fears I have denied until this day," Kaioshin said carefully. "I have been so focused on appearing brave that I have ignored my true feelings. They were what caused my actions during the tournament."

It was just as Kibito expected. He found himself nodding gently, looking at the deity with understanding.

"I simply cannot risk endangering either one of us with my insecurities," the deity continued. He raised one thin, aesthetic hand and captured his right earring between thumb and forefinger. Kibito watched as Kaioshin pulled the Potara dangle, drawing the lobe of his ear taut. Kibito realized he had seen similar behavior from the deity, though only rarely, during few and far between stressful occurrences.

"I must ground myself," murmured Kaioshin who let his eyes drift shut briefly. When he opened them, he looked at Kibito thoughtfully, his angled eyes lined densely by thick onyx lashes. They accented his natural beauty, giving him an air of femininity that somehow still added to his delicate masculinity. Individually, it seemed, neither gender could dream of the grace or class of the deity. He was simply the most beautiful person Kibito knew he would ever see.

And yet Kibito had to look away, unable to indulge in the visage of the divinity, aware that if he did, he would risk exposing his hidden desires. .

"Kibito," Kaioshin said. His voice was unusually soft as if tinged with abashedness. "I know of something that would help me become centered again, but I am reluctant to ask you for this favor."

Kibito's attention returned, his self-control only marginally restored. "What is it? You know you can ask anything of me and I will fulfill whatever wishes you have."

Of course Kaioshin truly could not understand the depth of Kibito's promise, as he remained unaware of his assistant's true devotion to him – his undying love for the deity.

What Kaioshin did comprehend was that Kibito would allow the Supreme Kai to do as he pleased. It was easier to express what he needed than to speak and so he gave into his guilty wishes. Kaioshin's eloquent fingers reached over and came to rest on the backs of Kibito's broad hands, creating a sharp contrast of light lavender and dark rouge that was striking in its beauty.

Kaioshin's actions took Kibito completely by surprise, his assistant's eyes widening at the unexpected contact. Had he been able to think clearly, Kibito would have realized his strong resemblance to the Namekian who's weak nerves he'd ridiculed before.

It was Kaioshin's touch that made Kibito so vulnerable, though he remained blind to the God's intentions. He simply stared at Kaioshin, feeling as though his hands had been set ablaze with sensations he had forever craved. The touch was innocent - that much Kibito knew - but he could not deny his own intentions as he stared longingly at the deity's fragile wrists. The skin there was just barely exposed by the turquoise sleeves that so rarely gave him glimpses of such intimate features.

The deity looked at Kibito's face and a look of worry arose in his own. An abashed tint of pink touched the apex of the porcelain arches of Kaioshin's cheeks. Misunderstanding his assistant's expression for disdained discomfort, the deity began to silently withdraw his feather soft touch. It drew an immediate reaction from Kibito, who suddenly pierced Kaioshin's eyes with his own, the intensity within the inky depths demanding stillness.

"Tell me what you want," Kibito said softly, his heart dancing wildly in limbo. Oh, how he knew Kaioshin's intentions remained innocent, and surely the divinity remained oblivious to Kibito's hunger. Surely if Kaioshin knew of his loyal servitor's desires, he would not torture him like this – tempting him with that teasing touch of silken hand.

"During the rule of Dai Kaio," Kaioshin began, for once appearing at ease at the mention of his mentor, "We use to meditate like this – hand to hand. We would share each other's energy as a means of grounding ourselves and sharing experiences that could not be accurately expressed with the limitations of language."

"It..." Kaioshin continued, "It helped me focus when I alone could not. When I first became East Kaioshin, it was necessary for me to meditate in this manner before I was fully capable of envisioning the far reaches of my quadrant of the universe."

The sobriety in Kaioshin's eyes when he told Kibito his brief story was infectious. Kibito felt as though he stood before duty, sensing the deity's need for his complete cooperation. And so he nodded to Kaioshin, accepting the role the God had determined for him.

"What do you need me to do?" came Kibito's serious baritone voice. That question somehow had the power to take the look of concern from the deity's face and add a glint of happiness to his eyes. Kaioshin began smiling in a way that warmed Kibito's heart and expressed clearly the reason why the bodyguard would do anything for the divinity. He looked so youthful and vitalized, like a child given a present.

Kaioshin's eagerness to commence tickled his voice. "Hold your hands either above or below mine – which ever you prefer – and face my palms with yours."

Kibito did as instructed, their forms moving into position as though they had mastered their choreography. Kaioshin's hands rested on the top of their connection, as Kibito's had taken the lower position. He did so to appreciate the sight of Kaioshin's mesmerizing hands a little longer, aware that his own palms alone spanned an area that would overwhelm the deity's much smaller figure.

"Now close your eyes," Kaioshin said softly, his words expected. It was a tradition of meditation to rely solely on innermost sensation rather than visual stimulation, as it would only distract from the profound feelings produced in oneself. "And release everything you're feeling in your energy. Whatever burdens you are experiencing, share them with me, and together we will share them equally – we will be more likely to overcome our problems if we face them when we are not alone."

Though Kaioshin's sedating tone had enticed Kibito to close his eyes, they opened in an instant when confronted by the true meaning of Kaioshin's words. Kibito couldn't possibly allow this to happen if the deity would be enabled to see every of his struggles, knowing they revolved around the individual at the other end of their connection.

Kibito's mind filled with panic, though he kept it well hidden in his privileged and private mind. _I-I can't do this to him. I cannot expose myself in this situation. Though there will never be a perfect time to tell him how I feel for him, there are certainly better times than this!_

But Kibito knew he could not deny Kaioshin what he had foolishly promised him. He had committed himself to helping the deity and would, as was his duty, do whatever necessary to help the Supreme Kai accomplish anything. Kaioshin approached him needing release from his rapidly growing emotions. Considering the vital situation they were in, Kibito had to comply.

He began to do so, keeping just enough of himself locked away where Kaioshin did not allow himself to venture. Kibito allowed most of his being to cooperate fully, save for the portion that would prove more damaging then healing to the divinity.

And so finally, Kibito relinquished himself to be lulled into the energy that suddenly flooded through him, explaining every detail, every worry, every doubt that Kaioshin had carefully concealed from him over numerous years.

Among Kaioshin's feelings, a strong dread of loss touched Kibito's heart. It the center, thoughts of Kibito were vivid. In shockingly frequent occurrences, Kaioshin had continually feared losing the man closest to him. The deity's energy expressed concern that he could not function without Kibito's presence, and that he would be utterly helpless would something happen to the one person he revered as most loyal and dedicated to him.

Thoughts of Bibidi and Babidi and Majin Buu were also abundant and agonizing. Kaioshin knew he was not capable of the power necessary to destroy the pink beast, and he doubted his ability to kill Babidi. The intense struggle between morals and destiny created chaos similar of an angry ocean, threatening to drown the deity with each coalescing wave, throwing him back and forth in an immense internal battle. He had to kill Babidi, but he was a guardian and it was not his right to destroy the living, yet he had to in order to maintain the universe's safety. To do so would be to risk his own sanity and without it, he could not function as the deity he was meant to be.

It was deeply saddening for Kibito to see the regret that had feasted greedily at the deity every day for thousands of years. No other Kai had survived to assure the young deity that he had made the only correct choice: to kill Bibidi. Without the support of the deceased Supreme Kais, Kaioshin was in constant limbo with himself and was rapidly growing tired of his uncertainties.

Kibito could instantly see the relief on Kaioshin's features once he carefully broke their connection. It was apparent that the uncensored expression of the divinity's worries removed a great deal of strain from Kaioshin. His shoulders had visibly lowered from their previously tight and elevated position.

The bodyguard had ended the meditation before the focus could be taken from Kaioshin to himself, much to the Supreme Kai's surprise. Kaioshin's lively eyes opened to view Kibito with a look of dazed confusion.

_It is my responsibility to remove your burdens, and so I made them my own, _Kibito explained silently.

"But I should not be the only one to benefit from it," said Kaioshin after clearing his throat. He was slowly regaining his bearings again after becoming so enveloped in their meditation.

"I assure you that you aren't," Kibito said with a light smile. "I just think it's best if you remain released from your concerns without the addition of any of mine. That's all."

Those angled eyes were skeptical and appeared somewhat disappointed. To the deity, Kibito also seemed to be relieved, though the assistant had not shared or revealed a single encumbrance. Oblivious to Kaioshin, Kibito felt empowered by the emotions the deity had for him. Even if they were not loving as Kibito desired, they were enough to sate his hunger for the God's affections. Kaioshin did care for him and did so very profoundly. Had the deity been capable of romantic love, Kibito suspected that Kaioshin could very possibly feel it for him. To know that was enough for Kibito, who tenaciously held on to what little was available.

It was very obvious to Kibito that Kaioshin had shared something very special with him. He would have to find a way to repay him, if he ever had the capability of something so rich and giving. For the moment, Kibito could not think of any one thing, and so found himself looking at the deity who stared silently at the grass his fingers now played idly with.

"Master, I know your difficulties accepting that Bibidi must be destroyed and that you are likely to be the cause of his downfall. But certainly you can see that it is necessary to rid the universe of this Madoshi's evil once and for all."

_I swear, _Kibito said but did not share, _I swear that on my life, I will kill Babidi myself to keep you from continuing this torture. I know that if I told you this, you would prevent it. You would try and protect me from what you are feeling. You cannot understand that I would not suffer the same sadness for killing the Madoshi. I am not as innocent as you, Kaioshin. _

But to keep his intentions hidden, Kibito would have to continue reinforcing the presumption that Kaioshin would destroy the Madoshi. And so he looked at the deity seriously, choosing his words carefully.

"I know that introducing me to this meditation reignited painful memories," Kibito said softly. He then encouraged his voice to grow in strength, as if to instill courage on the uneasy deity. "Tell me something else about the Kais – something that gives you the strength to fight for them again."

There was silence for a moment, their combined eyes watching the tip of Kaioshin's finger as it began tracing thoughtful pictures in the mixture of dirt and sand peeking through the grass.

"There are so many memories," Kaioshin murmured, "I do not know which to chose."

Then somehow, similar to the way his digit had drawn a simple shape in the earthy canvas, Kaioshin suddenly became aware of what story he wanted to tell. The flower he had created was his inspiration, reminding him of a time when more beauty had existed.

Kibito had asked him to share a part of his history, and so Kaioshin did.

_..._

Kaioshin's memories were as vivid as though they had occurred that current day, the images crisp and somehow, the sounds and smells remained. It was as though the scene had survived deep inside of him all these years, and once summoned became revived with the same intensity of life it had in past time.

It was spring time on Kaioshin-kai, though there was little to divide the seasons on the sacred planet. Kaioshin had recognized an increased abundance of flowers and sometimes the breeze was slightly more humid, with crystalline dew drops glistening on the bloomed petals and spread leaves.

Back then, during times of peace, Kaioshin had spent most of his time lingering on the scenery or studying a piece of literature written by his ancestors. He had been younger then and was still learning, feeling a similar pressure to what he experienced in present time. In the past, his main concern was learning all he could in the shortest amount of time, ignorantly believing that he could prepare himself for any situation if given the chance to study it beforehand.

He should have known better, as some circumstances were not written in text. And so he didn't expect the Supreme Kai of the West to approach him as she did with a sweet smile on her face.

"There you are, Kaioshin," she said. Her voice was so soft it was almost lost to him. It was her usual nature to behave maternally with him, as he was the newest Kai and she was the sole female on the planet. Since Kaioshin's first day on Kaioshin-kai, West Kai had taken a special favoritism to him. It was innocent and loving, as if she needed his attention just as much as he felt comforted by her warming presence.

It was that day that West Kai asked East to follow her. Intrigued, Kaioshin did with a trusting silence, thinking nothing when she brought him to a place distanced far from the others. The meadow he found himself in was lush with life, where flowers dancing in the peaceful wind and butterflies fluttering casually about. The solace in the scenery quickly became his favorite place on the planet – one he had not been able to approach since the death of West Kai. There were many memories and too much pain involved with her passing.

"Little Kaioshin," she said with her wonderful smile, gracefully sitting in a cross-legged position amongst the flowers blanketing the planet around them. At some point, she had given him the affectionate nickname, though she only referred to him as such in privacy. "Come close to me."

Obediently, the Supreme Kai of the East obeyed her request, though he was surprised when she asked him to sit in a position he hadn't expected.

"Come lay your head in my lap, Little Kaioshin. I promise my intentions are innocent."

Kaioshin eventually did as she asked, though his movements were slow and mystified. He had never even been so close to another person before this time. Despite all the reading he had done throughout his life to prepare himself, Kaioshin had no idea what to expect.

When West Kai's hands threaded through his white hair, Kaioshin reacted with a jump. Feminine laughter filtered through the air, tickling the flowers that waved in a gleeful response to West Kai's happiness.

"Oh Kaioshin, relax. I simply want to play with your hair."

He looked up at her as she looked down at him, her voice turning into a giggle at his befuddled blinking. At the time, Kaioshin began questioning her sanity.

"Silly – think no such thing," she said, tsking as she sensed his silent thoughts. She was a Kai, of course, and could read him as easily as an open book.

He blushed bashfully in response.

Kaioshin quickly learned the ultimate power of a woman's touch. As her soft skin stroked his, massaging away the tension that had manifested itself in his physical being, he found himself unable to think clearly. It was as if his thoughts filled a pot that West Kai stirred with her fingers, changing the consistency and the flavor of his mind. The worry Kaioshin had concerning his rather new position as a Supreme Kai was swept away by her hands. Everything that typically made sense to him was melting away, replaced by a profound and complete peace.

West Kai utilized times such as these to say things to him that she would never do typically. Throughout their first sessions, she remained remarkably quiet. Then, as she enticed Kaioshin to allow the continuance of these meetings, she confided so much in him. She found as much release from Kaioshin's presence as he did from hers.

"Oh my little Kaioshin," she said sometimes. "What did you do to deserve such beauty? No man should appear as you do – so angelic and beguiling. Really, you are too lovely to be a man. It should be a sin."

Kaioshin always said nothing and felt his cheeks become hot and pink. Had anyone else been present, he did not think he'd outlive his embarrassment.

There were other instances where West Kai utilized Kaioshin's comatose state after she had massaged him into oblivion. After repeated occurrences, East Kaioshin should have expected her intentions when she began manipulating his ears. Had he a single cognitive thought, he would realize she was lulling him into the deepest submission possible, dissolving his boundaries by pulling the tension through his most sensitive features.

Kaioshin would often wake from the trance with the smell of cut flowers bathing his senses. It was then that he would murmur something unintelligible, to which West Kai would giggle. Her laughter always enticed his eyes to open to see what she found so funny.

In his daze, Kaioshin always mistook her mood for humorous when really, she was simply reacting to something adorable.

"You put flowers in my hair?" He remembered gasping the first time, his hands reaching up to brush the stems from his thick locks. West Kai's dainty hands reached down to cease his reaction, her joyous face smiling down at him.

"Kaioshin, you're so pretty! Really, you should see yourself!"

Above them, a mirror appeared out of thin air and floated down to Kaioshin. It exposed him to her handiwork – buds and blooms were woven through his hair, adding a burst of color to the snow-white mass of mohawk he naturally had. The sight had initially mortified Kaioshin, causing him to search out the presences of the other Kais with his hurried mind. They were always too distant to be aware, and so his fear immediately decreased. If they'd known, he'd never hear the end of it.

"I look ridiculous," Kaioshin complained, his petite nose puckered with disfavor.

West Kai's smile had not once wavered, even after his reaction.

"You look elegant. Kaioshin," she said and then added knowingly, "Do not worry what the others think. I'd do it to them if I could."

"Why can't you?" Kaioshin said, letting his head drop back into her supple lap. After succumbing to her charms, he looked up to enjoy the fall of her hair over her feminine shoulders. Those long locks were only one element of her effortless beauty.

"They don't let me," came her pouted reply.

Kaioshin sat still for a moment, staring up at her. Then he questioned, "And why should I?"

"Because I need you to. Oh Kaioshin, you don't know how lonely it is without another woman on this planet!"

Kaioshin regarded her argument for a moment, speechless at first. He guess he had never considered the possibility of West Kai's feelings. And so he had willingly become her canvas during those relaxing days where she felt like playing with his hair and decorating him with flowers.

"Oh Kaioshin, I have a confession," West Kai said one day, her words surprising him. Her words captured his attention immediately, despite how she'd previously subdued him.

He said nothing with his voice, allowing his eyes to expose his willingness to listen. She understood and breathed as though a heavy weight was lifting off of her.

"I think...no, I know...that I am in love with South Kai."

She paused as if expecting a reaction to her words. Fear fluttered briefly in her eyes before dissipating when she saw Kaioshin's empathy reflecting in his own obsidian gaze.

"I know it is improper," she continued, "As Kai's, we are not to feel favoritism in the universe. We must feel an equal passion for all, but..."

Her hand began idly stroking Kaioshin's white hair, lifting the heavy front of his mohawk away from his soft face. His dense eyelashes fluttered just once from the soothing touch before he bestowed upon her his full and undivided attention.

"Kaioshin," she began to ask him, "Isn't love a part of destiny? I have tried to deny my feelings – numerous times – and yet it seems as though fate will not allow me to feel less for him. If anything, I feel more ardor each and every day that passes."

East Supreme Kai thought about it for a moment, mentally reviewing the index of knowledge from the text books he had examined so studiously. And then he referenced an idea that seemed to fit.

"Some things we cannot change," Kaioshin said softly, sitting up to face her in a cross-legged position. "Even as Supreme Kais, we are not all-powerful."

"I know you're quoting your reading, Kaioshin," said West Kai with an amused look on her face. It seemed as though she had discovered some deep secret of Kaioshin's, though to his knowledge he didn't have any. "Why don't you tell me what you truly think?"

"Because I am not yet wise enough to give you advice," he replied, shrugging his shoulders dismissively. By the look on her face, he knew she would have not accept his beliefs.

"You will have to advise someone at some time, Kaioshin. You might as well start now. Practice on a fellow Supreme Kai – you know, a person who can decide for themselves what is right and what is wrong."

"If you have that capability," Kaioshin retorted, "then why must I say anything? You will feel one way or another regardless of my beliefs."

West Kai stared at him then and said nothing, aware that her desperate expression would wear down his testament. And eventually, it did.

"I have not once experienced love as you know it," Kaioshin began, "but I see nothing wrong with it. As you said, you cannot help what you feel. And passion is an amazing and powerful thing that we as Kai's must practice every day. By loving South Kai as you do, you are not expressing that he is more important than the universe. If he was, you would act upon your desires in spite of your supreme position. To my knowledge, you remain loyal to your divine responsibilities first and foremost, but there is no reason you cannot express your love to South Kai so long as it does not endanger anything else."

There were tears bordering West Kai's feminine eyes, brimming to the edge of her long lashes. It hurt Kaioshin to see her like that. He knew what he said had made her happy, though he did not necessarily have the intentions of telling her what she wished to hear.

Kaioshin was spared the sight when West Kai fell to him with spread arms and hugged him, whispering thanks into his ear.

In that moment – that aching, painfully reminding moment – he could still smell her hair...

…

Noise from the tournament drew the attention of the two men residing in the courtyard. There were cheers and clapping hands, the announcer crying something into his microphone that came across as muffled to them. Kaioshin glanced in the general direction of the arena from the corner of his eyes and sighed, erasing the image he'd drawn of the flower with a farewell brush of his palm.

Kibito watched him, his mind still lingering in the imagery Kaioshin had shared with him. His throat held a solid sensation, as if something large had come to rest under his tongue. Kibito needed to ask the deity something, but was internally fearful of Kaioshin's answer.

"Did you love her?" Kibito inquired, overcoming the sensations that threatened to choke him.

There was a tangible sadness in Kaioshin's gaze. It reached into the bottomless pit of his profound eyes like a single droplet lost down a blackened well. "Like a sister," he said softly. "Life will never be the same without her – without any of them, for that matter."

Relief washed over Kibito at the answer, though it did so very slowly. There really was no real assurance to be had – the tale Kaioshin had shared was still irrefutably sad, even to Kibito who had never been introduced to the other Kais.

But if Kaioshin could manage a positive thought in the face of his depression, Kibito certainly could. It was reassuring that Kaioshin was capable of capturing his emotions and reigning them in, further reinforcing an intimate boundary that had almost been broken.

"Perhaps," Kaioshin wondered aloud, "life is better in the sense that somewhere, South Kai and West Kai may be together. Being freed of their responsibilities as Supreme Kais may have allowed them to exist as they had wanted all that time."

Kaioshin stood now and began brushing the dust that had clung to his clothing, reaching to pat at the backs of his pant legs and the sash that hung from around his slender waist. He continued talking as he did so, feeling the tournament beacon him from where he had momentarily rested. The sounds that had once been those of gleeful excitation were becoming cries of agitation. It seemed that the tables had turned in the competition. The crowd had once been cheering for Videl. Now they were crying in concern for her wavering health.

"I still do not see a point in anyone, even a deity, denying themselves something so special as love," the Supreme Kai said. "Kais are Gods, are we not? So how can we influence the universe if we ourselves have not experienced all existence has to offer – both painful and pleasurable? If anything, it should make a deity more knowledgeable and capable of reacting to every situation they may possibly face."

Kibito could only silently watch Kaioshin as the deity began to walk away, still trying to absorb everything he had said. Kibito struggled to envision the divinity's words enacted in reality and how they would pertain to life itself. It wasn't until Kaioshin looked back at Kibito expectantly, his acute eyes lined with an aphrodisiacal intensity, that Kibito felt alive again.

"Let's return to the arena. I sense that something about to happen – a sublime turn of events. Our show must go on, Kibito."

"Of course, Master," Kibito said, and hurried to take his customary place besides the deity, keeping step with him.

Ahead of them, the air was laden with a black energy, swirling and manifesting itself in blood and fury. What once had been the crowds cries of victory had quickly become frantic, pleading screams.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Was feeling a bit down about my lack of reviews, but thanks to XxAniketosxX, I have hope again! Thank you so much for taking the time to review my story! I know how busy life can be. :)

I have been focusing more on writing the story than publishing it. I have passed part 26 (148,000+ words) and I am feeling very proud of myself. Long. Damn. Story. Didn't expect it to grow like this. Guess writing is the best medicine for my depression.

Already planning another story. Have three or so ideas I might run with. Hoping I can muster the courage to finish this one. I can't quite tell if this story is too much of a good thing or too much of a bad thing. Reviews help me continue!

Man, how I wish I was an author who could post a short story and get 50+ reviews. I envy them.

* * *

Part VIII

The scene that Kaioshin and Kibito faced as they walked within visible distance of the arena was not surprising. Kaioshin had remained aware of the events of the match and had kept them in the back of his mind. Though he had concern for the well being of the human Videl, he had removed himself from her proximity for a reason. Kaioshin could do nothing to prevent her downfall and he struggled enough feeling her energy level deplete rapidly from its already minimal maximum. Had Kaioshin witnessed the fight from the beginning of Spopovich's sudden offense, he may have risked interfering.

Thankfully, the Supreme Kai's experience with Kibito had grounded him, and so he was capable of controlling his instinct to protect her. To do so might have exposed his identity to earth's heroes earlier than he desired. Kaioshin knew that once her battle was over, her suffering could be relieved with Kibito's healing abilities, though only if absolutely necessary. Kibito's powers were by no means a small feat. Certainly the earthlings would have their own methods capable of helping her in her state of need.

Videl's suffering would not be in vain, as her battle served another purpose: to agitate Gohan, the strongest warrior among the Saiyans. His affection for Videl was obvious to any eye that was not blind, and even the way he conversed with her earlier spoke volumes of the love he may not have recognized himself. Seeing Videl's pain would surely upset Gohan, who would react according to his violent Saiyan heritage. The Supreme Kai's hope rested in Gohan capturing the attention of Madoshi's minions so that they would attack him for his energy in the following match.

So Kaioshin watched and he painstakingly waited, an austere demeanor determining his expression and posture. Behind him, Kibito stood close enough that his intense body heat radiated through Kaioshin's traditional garbs – a constant reminder of their purpose. Kaioshin was sure that like him, Kibito was silently tortured by the events that unfolded before them despite his abilities to heal her.

_I could have prevented this, _Kaioshin whispered to himself. _She is innocent and has no place in our battle. She is but a bystander who was in the wrong place at the wrong time._

But wasn't anybody that fit her situation that way? As a Kai, he could not favor one life over another.

Kaioshin watched the brute beat her, her lithe yet strong body bent backwards over Spopovich's tree-trunk thigh. Repeatedly he punched her in the abdomen, his knuckles bruising delicate tissue and rib cartilage. Videl's legs rose with each impact, the force of it controlling her underlying spine. After each strike, her limbs fell limply. When Spopovich finally released her from his hold, she fell to the will of gravity, hitting the hard ground.

Spopovich was far from done with her. The grotesque grin stretching his giant features assured Videl's further demise. Spopovich smiled even as he reached down to engulf her small head in one clawing hand, the sick paleness of his skin contrasted sharply against the raven mass of her hair. Videl reacted defiantly, opening her cerulean eyes to stare her enemy in the face. There was no fear there – only a determination to defend what remained of her pride.

Kaioshin knew Videl's attitude would only make Spopovich more eager to erase her existence. The monster wasted little time before he continued his assault on Videl's vulnerable stomach, grinning with twisted glee as her expression twisted in agony. Blood began flowing from between her slack lips, the droplets painting the white floor a striking crimson. Had Spopovich allowed Videl to fall into it when he released her, the liquid would have soaked into her clothing, adding another element into her obvious destruction. Instead, Spopovich punched her in midair. Like a rag doll, Videl was sent flying, landing just short of the arena rim.

Her head hung over the sharp drop of the elevated platform, her mouth open to expose blood stained tongue and teeth. Videl's position made it easier for her to express her anguish with weak cries and whimpers. As the announcer stood just shy of her, his microphone amplified the distressed sounds throughout the stadium. Spopovich could not have orchestrated his purpose with any more efficiency – he wanted the world to recognize her suffering and did so in the darkest way.

Kaioshin was surprised that Gohan managed to control himself despite the scene he clearly heard and saw. The teenage Saiyan was standing at the edge of the lounge doorway, his fists drawn up in rage. His voice still sounded relatively collected, though there was a pleading undertone as he yelled fruitlessly at the ring.

"That's enough! Give up Videl! Please, give up! There's no way you can beat him!"

The announcer did not have to hear Gohan to share the same thought process. It appeared Gohan was outside of his hearing range. Still, the blond man began his own attempts to solicit the suffering woman.

"Look Videl," said the announcer, his voice and appearance visibly shaken. "I don't want to interfere, but now might be a good time to call it a day! Come on, what do you say? Are you ready to throw in the towel now?"

But Videl was obstinate. She still managed to sit up despite the trauma to her core.

"No! No way!" she said, pausing to spit up the blood that surely collected in her lungs. "I can still beat this guy!"

Gohan's voice was becoming rougher with anger, his clenching hands tightening in dwindling restraint. He released a string of yells in Videl's direction.

"Videl! Come on! Stop being so stubborn! You're just going to get hurt out there! It's been a trick all along! Spopovich knows he can beat you! He's playing with you now!"

_Perhaps Gohan is not as blind as I thought, _said Kaioshin to his assistant. _Though he is a fighter and can surely sense the power radiating from Spopovich. Throughout the entire battle, the peon's energy has not dwindled the slightest fraction. Surely this is due to Babidi granting them endless power. _

_Indeed, _was Kibito's short reply. Though they were speaking telepathically, Kibito found his capability to speak diminished. His tongue had long become very dry and seemed to hinder his mind. It was not a common feeling for him, since so rarely he experienced such blatant violence.

Kibito doubted Videl had endured any physical beating to the intensity she was receiving today. Still, she managed to rise from her collapsed position. Her legs were spread wide as if to prop her up solely from her own weight, and her upper body was slumped forward with exhaustion, but she was standing nonetheless. Still, it was obvious she was on the verge of collapse.

To everyone's surprise, Videl even managed a defensive position, her arms raised and fists curled. How long it would last relied on Spopovich, who stomped over to her with that ugly grin still chiseled in his stony visage. He only became more repulsive as a purple tongue parted his lips, licking them as if in temptation as he stared at the hopeless girl the entire time.

Similar to before, Spopovich grabbed Videl by the hair again, her shrill cry of fear filling the air. This time, the giant ruthlessly kneed her in the face, withdrawing his swollen limb to expose the blood that gushed from her mutilated nose and flushed from her shrieking mouth.

Though it was Krillin who first spoke aloud, the man spoke for all of them standing there, watching. "That's it – he's gone too far!"

Even as Krillin cursed, Videl's body fell into a crumpled heap on the arena floor. As it did, Kaioshin sensed Gohan's energy skyrocket, his form beginning to tremble from the thunder of his rapidly approaching storm.

Goku was not blind to his son's plight. "Hey! No!" he said sternly to the figure trembling with rage besides him. Gohan was quickly filling with ferocity, the liquid fire in his veins threatening to pour over. "Stop - just calm down. Don't do it Gohan! You're not going out there!"

_Will you allow it if he does, Master? _Kibito said, not yet impressed by the energy he sensed. Surely the Saiyan had more potential that had yet to be released. If Spopovich and Yamu could not sense auras as they could, how would they know who to draw energy from?

_I cannot allow him to vaporize our only two leads to Babidi's whereabouts, _Kaioshin said, still intensely watching the young man desperately struggling to restrain his cascading feelings. _If I must, I will take control of his movements. To do so would cause suspicion, so I will only do so as a last resort. _

Kibito nodded, his thoughts curious. _When will we reveal your identity, Supreme Kai?_

_I will trust Piccolo to tell them when he sees fit, _Kaioshin said, having already considered their next step. _He will know best when his allies will be most receptive. I want to avoid the arrogance associated with introducing myself. _

They watched in silent horror as Spopovich continued his assault on the weakened woman. With the stance of a predator, Spopovich approached Videl. As he reached her, he raised one massive foot, leaning forward to rest it on her bruised and bloodied face. When Videl began screaming, she did so solely out of fear. The intensity and pitch of her cries only increased as her opponent applied pressure, grinding the tread of his boots into her swollen flesh.

_Master! _came Kibito's worried cry. _Are you going to sit by and watch her die? He's going to crush her skull! She's going to be killed!_

Kaioshin's voice was quivering lightly, though for the most part he maintained his merciless position with important reason. _I understand your concern, but Gohan is soon to react. He will not be able to resist much longer - can't you feel it? _

Voices rose from all around them. The sounds of the crowd became a frenzied, worried static. From his vintage point at the edge of the arena, the announcer said something Kaioshin chose not to listen to. His focus remained on Goku who stared at Gohan with demand drawn on his visage. Besides him, Gohan's aura had taken on a white appearance, consuming his being with a flare of electric heat.

"Gohan!" warned father to son, though Goku remained largely ignored by his own flesh and blood.

Just then, tears began to pour down Videl's crumpled face. Simultaneously, a sudden burst of vibrant yellow flames burst dangerously from Gohan's flexing body. With it came an exponential explosion of energy, fluorescent and furious. Never before had Kaioshin seen anything like it.

It had been the force of Gohan's power – or perhaps of the sudden stiffening of his newly golden hair – that threw aside his headscarf effortlessly. It floated, suspended in air, still illuminated by the intensity of the electricity that lingered in the fabric. As Gohan began growling, the golden buttons that held his cape to his clothing snapped. Just as the scarf had, his cape flew from his body, thrown aside as if it were nothing.

"That does it! This has gone on way too long! I'm taking him down!"

The only light remaining in the lounge was that which radiated abundantly from the young Saiyan. It appeared that his energy had completely absorbed any natural light, blackening the remaining space that surrounded them.

It was then that Kaioshin smiled, his face showing brightly in the midst of the burning warrior. Briefly, the deity turned his brilliant eyes from the spectacle, looking up at his tall assistant. Kibito met both the divinity's gaze and his smile which they both held for a moment before looking ahead again.

_What an impressive transformation, _said Kaioshin with excitement. _The energy I'm sensing is very convincing, though I assure you Gohan has more to offer when he is capable of controlling himself._

_Are you sure, Master? _Kibito asked, though he did not doubt the god's intuition. As expected, the Supreme Kai's previous anticipations had proven correct.

_Yes, _came Kaioshin's answer._ How convenient this is. If Gohan's glowing body does not catch the attention of Babidi's minions, nothing will. His eligibility could not be more blatantly obvious. _

Krillin interrupted the animalistic sounds that rose from Gohan's throat, filtering through his openly bared teeth. "No, don't! Don't go out there! Calm down Gohan!"

But there was no taming the flaming Saiyan. "Don't try to stop me!" Gohan yelled savagely, the entire room shaking from the shocks of his energy. Outside, Videl continued screaming, though Kaioshin knew it was Spopovich's delighted laughter that shattered Gohan's restraint.

Suddenly, in a burst of speed, Gohan thrust himself into the open arena, his aura burning brighter than the suns shining rays. It was then that Kaioshin felt himself reacting even faster than the velocity with which Gohan flew, reaching out to restrain him even as Gohan yelled for Videl-

Kaioshin would have frozen Gohan in the space of a second if the sudden appearance of Babidi's other minion had not shattered the tunnel vision of the Saiyan, causing Gohan to stop by his own intentions.

"That's enough!" Yamu said sternly to his companion. His voice held no humor and contained even less mercy than the mindless giant sharing his resemblance. Compared to Yamu, Spopovich was an over-sized oaf. "Stop playing games, Spopovich!"

_I should have suspected this, _Kaioshin said, even as Yamu leaped down from his standing position on the arena's bordering wall. _I felt him approach the area earlier and assumed he would watch Spopovich's situation, but I did not expect him to intervene. It is clear, though, that Yamu is the more controlled and intelligent of Babidi's two minions. He will not allow anything - even his collaborator - to interfere with their purpose. _

As if Kibito needed to be coerced to agree with his Master, Yamu's words proved the deity's beliefs.

"Don't you remember that we have far more important things to do?" he said, ignoring Spopovich's annoyed sounds. "Finish it right now."

For a moment, Spopovich seemed impervious to Yamu's request. Then he surrendered to his superior, kicking the damaged body of Videl aside. He did so with the clumsiness of a young child who reluctantly gave in to his parent's demands, on the verge of a tantrum.

Immediately, the flames surrounding Gohan died down. By the time he reached Videl's side, his hair had recovered its raven black normality.

Few words were passed between Gohan and the concerned announcer that had followed him. Kaioshin was sure of the intentions of their conversation – they were deciding their methods of transporting Videl so she could be treated. Following soon after, Gohan lifted the lifeless-appearing form of Videl into his arms, preparing to carry her to safety.

Before Gohan turned to leave the stadium, he turned to the two villains who had begun walking away. At the sound of the Saiyan's voice, Yamu and Spopovich stopped and turned. The larger of the two men still wore a wicked smile on his waxy face.

"Spopovich, listen," Gohan threatened. "Next time, it's you and me. And I'll win!"

The two men said nothing. Instead, they silently flew away, their forms disappearing into the distance beyond the tournament structure.

A conversation ensued between Krillin and Goku, who spoke of senzu beans and an individual named Korin. Though Kaioshin did not immediately register the significance of either thing to their current situation, he quickly understood after revisiting the knowledge he'd previously obtained from Goku.

_Master, _Kibito said, seeking the answers to the questions that arose within him. _What are they talking about? What is a senzu bean suppose to do? _

Kaioshin politely answered him. He did not expect Kibito to share his rare knowledge. _It is a healing agent, capable of treating nearly all injuries. Its effects are almost instant. Once it is ingested, it will cure all of Videl's physical trauma. You could consider it similar to your healing powers, though it is slightly less effective in more life-threatening situations. _

Kibito was interested in seeing the aforementioned senzu bean, though it appeared from Goku and Krillin's brief conversation that they had not one in possession. Luckily, Goku happened to know instant transmission and disappeared with the intentions of retrieving one.

_These Saiyan's seem to have a few tricks of their sleeves, _Kaioshin said admirably. Perhaps they were stronger and more resourceful than he had initially expected. If so, Kaioshin would only be eager to see what more they could offer in their current situation. Their involvement would only make things easier for the deity and his valuable assistant.

Soon after Goku's departure, Gohan ran through the fighter's area, stopping only to acknowledge Krillin who addressed him. "Hey don't worry, Gohan. Goku went to get some senzu beans to fix her up!"

"Oh he did?" said the shaded Saiyan. "Alright! That's my dad!"

Just as quickly as Gohan had appeared, he disappeared with Videl cradled like a lover in his arms.

…

When Gohan returned, he was alone. It was apparent that he had left the critical woman in the hospital ward where she was being treated for her wounds.

No one spoke aloud in the competitors room and few people showed any signs of movement. It was Gohan who broke the norm, pacing back and forth impatiently as he awaited for Goku to return with the magical senzu bean.

Kaioshin and Kibito stood in a doorway on the far side of the room, feeling the tropical breeze that lingered throughout the vast tournament complex. Kibito, with his grand stature, blocked off the majority of the sun from the doorway, effectively shielding Kaioshin from the heat radiating off earths nearest star. Kaioshin stood before him, looking past Kibito to a flock of gulls that had taken flight. With their collective minds, the birds swooped and swerved in the skies, somehow avoiding each other in their practiced acrobatics.

It was obvious to the deity that Goku's departure had spanned longer than expected. Having mastered instant transmission himself, Kaioshin knew that Goku should have been gone long enough to travel to the exact location of the senzu beans, retrieve them, and return in mere seconds. Perhaps he had not completely removed all flaws from his methods, though from Kaioshin's impression of Goku, the divinity doubted that idea. Goku was a capable individual. Knowing the Saiyan, it was likely he had found himself distracted by food.

It seemed that Gohan was quickly losing his patience. He suddenly ran to the window that Piccolo silently viewed, and then ran to Krillin to tell the short man something. He announced to his friend that he was leaving to see Videl and that he couldn't stand to wait around for his father when Videl remained in the hospital. With that, he ran out of the room.

Unlike his father, Gohan wasn't gone for long. He rushed back a few minutes later, asking Krillin why Goku had yet to return.

"It's unusual to be taking so long," Gohan said finally, his frustration evident on his pale features. The teenager's fidgeting was beginning to get on Kibito's nerves.

_I think you should do us all a favor and paralyze him, _Kibito said to the Supreme Kai who glanced up at him in response. _His blatant impatience is getting to me._

_Just because your forbearance is beyond typical does not mean Saiyan's have the same capabilities, _Kaioshin said with a snicker. _See Vegeta over there? He may seem calm but he's calculating killing Gohan himself. Their species simply does not handle waiting well._

_You should have other concerns, _Kaioshin continued, his sharp sight moving to the corner of his eyes. Behind them, Yamu and Spopovich had disappeared around a bend in the room, the tip of Yamu's smaller boot just barely visible. _I believe the Madoshi's rats are trying to spy on us. _

Kibito knew better than to turn and face the two men. Instead, both he and Kaioshin turned to face the outside completely, with Kibito moving protectively behind the deity. It was unnecessary – neither Spopovich or Yamu would make a move in quarters surrounded by other warriors. Still, he could not bear to think their sinful eyes had ever set sights on his beloved deity.

The sunlight finally reached Kaioshin's lavender face, reflecting about his crystalline gaze. Though his eyes remained aimed forward, his energies were focused elsewhere. He continued his constant watch over the Madoshi's diseased minions.

It was obvious that the peon's were more oblivious than Kaioshin had initially expected. They certainly could not sense energy levels on their own, as they still struggled to understand that Gohan was their most eligible victim. Instead, Spopovich and Yamu currently had their sights set on the deity and his assistant, presuming idiotically that the immortals remained unaware of their plotting presence.

"Spopovich," whispered Yamu to his accomplice, referring to Kaioshin and Kibito. "The one we're after might be one of them."

The larger of the two men smiled and finally revealed the methods of their madness. From somewhere, he had produced a rather large tool. It resembled a compass, except there were three triangular points protruding from the top, the center peak twice as large as those to either side of it. The clumsy apparatus was large and appeared to be constructed out of white clay. From what Kaioshin could draw from Spopovich's unsuspecting eyes, the contraption had a Majin 'M' at the top with measuring marks lining the dial, similarly to the layout of a clock. There was an arrow that wavered just after the 'M', moving back and forth unsteadily as if the apparatus was extremely sensitive or lacked accuracy. Holes lined the base of the tool, their purpose unknown.

Spopovich stared down at it, a smile warping his white lips. "Don't worry," he told Yamu. "We'll know soon enough with this."

The obvious conductor of the two, Yamu nodded. "We'll wait until the next match."

_So my suspicions were correct, _Kaioshin said, feeling Kibito's attention linger on the shadowed figures. _That explains why they are not yet certain that Gohan should be their greatest interest. They did not have the opportunity to measure his energy when exposed during Spopovich's match, so they will wait until Gohan's match to test him. It's convenient that you will also be there, as you have also caught their attention. They will be able to sense your worth as well._

Kibito uttered a deep sound before he focused on Kaioshin again. _So long as they do not approach you, I will allow them to do as they please. I will coax Gohan to unleash his powers. It should not be difficult, as I already intimidate him._

_Just make sure you keep your own energy concealed, _Kaioshin said with a secret smile._ We would not want them to choose the wrong target. I do not believe anyone has healing abilities comparable to yours, my friend. _

Kibito allowed a smile to appear on his hard face, though it did not last long. Kaioshin's expression, when he looked back at his assistant, demanded seriousness.

"You know what to do, Kibito," Kaioshin said, his bold eyesforbidding Kibito to forget.

And he wouldn't. Kibito had never disregarded a word the deity had ever spoken. He lived only to exceed the god's expectations, and even Kaioshin was aware of this. He did not need to see Kibito's nod to know the guardian had made their plan his sole purpose of living until he had completed his assignment.

It appeared as though Kibito's opportunity was rapidly approaching. Outside, the announcer's voice arose, broadcasting to the crowd that they were ready to resume the competition.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the blond said boldly, "Are you ready for the fourth match?"

Crazed screams erupted from the thousands of spectators. They sounded oblivious to the pause of the announcer who was approached by another official. He was eager to share whatever the man had told him.

"Hey everyone, please listen to this! I have some very good news about Videl! She's fine and once she gets some rest, the doctors say she's expected to make a full recovery. How about that?"

Around the arena, the crowd gave a generous applause.

With the announcement, Kaioshin felt intense relief. His last wish was to be responsible for anyone's death. Despite his concerns, Kaioshin had decided that utilizing Kibito's abilities on the human may have inhibited his guardian from completely healing Gohan when it became necessary. Videl's recuperation was indeed certain, even if Goku had become distracted by some unforeseen reason.

Kibito could feel Kaioshin's tension lesson considerably and smiled down at the deity who remained at his customary place besides his guardian. Soon, Kibito knew he would have to leave the divinity behind.

"And here we go!" came the supporting cry of the announcer. "Fighters to the ring, please! In this match, Kibito will battle against the-"

Gohan was quick to interrupt. He raced out from the fighter's area, hurrying to reach the announcer standing outside.

"Excuse me sir!" he said, begging to the blond man. "Can I have a little more time, please? You see, my dad's gone to get some medicine that will make Videl feel better but I'm afraid he's not back yet." Gohan spread his hands to intensify his pleading. "I want to make sure she gets back before I start the match!"

Though Gohan was by no means eloquent, he was simple spoken and had reached the announcer with his desperate words.

"It's for Videl?" the announcer clarified. "Then take all the time that you need."

Not a second had passed before the broadcaster announced the sudden change in plans. "Sit tight folks! The match has been delayed!"

By this point, Kibito was glaring. His impatience was beginning to show on his face, the lines of numerous centuries of experience deepening in his rose skin.

The last thing Kibito wanted to be was another source of Kaioshin's amusement.

_Why Kibito,_ the deity said, giggling in his coy Kai manner, _I did not think it possible for you to get redder in the face._

Kibito simply stared down at Kaioshin, the shadows in his eyes only growing darker. His expression was as effective as a throwing daggers at the skilled Kai. Kaioshin just danced around his radiating frustration, dodging Kibito's scorn with a wicked smile.

_It won't make much difference in our plans, _Kaioshin assured Kibito. He couldn't help to add a bit of intentional teasing. _In fact, it might be better to track Yamu and Spopovich in nightfall so we can easily maintain our cover._

Just the thought of his match being postponed any longer than an hour almost caused Kibito to dig his nails into where they rested by his elbows. His broad arms were crossed tightly against his strong chest.

Kibito said nothing. He would not intentionally feed the fuel of Kaioshin's playful fire. Sometimes, he profoundly wished that the Supreme Kai was more traditional in his attitude. Kaioshin's youth was evident sometimes, perhaps because he had been awaiting the next match for some time now and he did not often have to wait for anything. For as long as Kaioshin had been Supreme Kai, each of his whims had been instantly fulfilled. He was, in a sense, a spoiled brat.

_I know what you're thinking, Kibito, and you're wrong. I do not _always_ get my way, _Kaioshin said defensively.

_Give me one example, _Kibito retorted. He looked down at the deity who had suddenly become enamored with his twiddling fingers.

_Well, _Kaioshin began, his sweet voice little more than an abashed mutter. _I always wanted to be a bit taller. _

_And lest we come to understand the significant purpose of your hair, _Kibito said with a laugh._ How enlightening._

Now Kaioshin was glaring. The puckering of his petite features further added to his appearance as a coddled child.

Kaioshin turned from Kibito, though Kibito could feel the God's amusement in his aura. The divinity decided to at least appear haughty, and so he took a few steps away from his bodyguard, feeling Kibito's eyes tracking his movements. Kaioshin did not travel far – he took perhaps ten steps before facing the center of the room. There, he closed his eyes as if feeling the world around him.

Very briefly, the Supreme Kai had captured the attention of Piccolo and Vegeta, who stood nearby. The two men also appeared focused, though Kibito did not know what exactly their intentions were. Perhaps they awaited Goku's return as their other allies did.

Time passed by, the unease of the crowd increasing exponentially. Their complaints drifted into the lounge from the numerous open windows and doors, though the fighters were beyond caring about their impatient woes.

Kibito bided his time by studying Kaioshin again, tracing the shape of his pure white hair. Though he had teased the deity about his appearance, Kibito had no true complaints. He enjoyed the unique appeal of the deity, from the points of his pastel purple ears to the tips of his bold mohawk. As if Kaioshin's appearance didn't demand enough attention, his facial features alone were enough to seize the hearts of any man or woman.

Just then, Kaioshin's sealed eyes opened. His sudden movement, however minimal, captured the awareness of the Namekian and the short Saiyan as if they were aware of his authority. An instant later, in a flash of color, Goku appeared with a small burlap bag in hand.

Not even Kibito had been able to sense the Saiyan's approach. The bodyguard stepped forward immediately, walking towards Gohan with the intent of continuing the competition now that Goku had arrived with the senzu beans.

"Hey dad!" Gohan said eagerly, not yet noticing the large form that approached him. "Did you get the senzu beans?"

Goku smiled and held up the small sack in hand – presumably holding said contents. "Yep! Korin and Yajirobe only had three left, but they're all yours if you want 'em."

"You bet I do!" Gohan said, raising a hand.

"Sure. Better get these to Videl," said his father, pouring the few small beans into his hand. He held them out to Gohan. "Here you go!"

Gohan laughed, even before he rapidly reached for the beans. "Alright! Thanks a lot!"

Kibito was only a few feet away from Gohan when he finally noticed him.

"Huh?" Gohan said, his teenage tunnel vision once more intercepted. "Hey, hold on big guy! I'll be right back, I promise!"

With that, Gohan quickly ran off in the direction he had previously taken Videl. He left Kibito behind him, visibly irritated. His frown couldn't possibly get any lower.

_The nerve of these earthlings, _Kibito hissed before looking at the Supreme Kai standing behind him. He had no choice but to wait – the smile on Kaioshin's nodding face assured him of that. Kaioshin's humor derived from this situation was evident. His eyes were glittering unusually bright in the natural light.

Kibito was aware of Goku's thoughts of him. He could hear them especially clearly with their close proximity. _This Kibito guy looks like a pretty serious fighter. For that matter, so does Shin. Anyone who can scare Piccolo the way he did must be pretty awesome. _

_Indeed he is, _Kibito replied secretly, referring to the Supreme Kai. _You will never know how correct your assumptions are._

_It is a shame, _said Kaioshin, who had been listening to them all along. _It seems the tournament must end after this match – at least for us it will._

Kibito turned towards the smug deity, approaching him calmly though that knot of worry was quickly making its way into his body again. With certainty, Kibito knew he would soon become parted from his customary place near the deity. This knowledge greatly troubled him.

_Promise you will do everything in your best interest to remain out of harms way, _he begged his Master whose gaze remained shining with intensity. _If something happens to you in my absence, I will never forgiving myself for allowing you to proceed without me._

_For a while there, I was beginning to think you had overcome your anxiety, _Kaioshin said sympathetically. _Do not worry – unless unforeseen circumstances occur, we will reunite during our pursuit of Spopovich and Yamu. Only after that may something dangerous happen. _

Kibito swallowed at the mere thought of a threat to Kaioshin's safety, even as the Supreme Kai continued. _I am only assuming that Babidi is unaware of our presence on earth. He may very well know we are here looking for him. If that is true, then I expect he will do all in his power to prevent us from discovering his whereabouts. _

Kaioshin could feel the weight of Kibito's intense gaze bearing down on him, but he refused to break under the pressure of his guardian. With a golden glimmer of his Potara earrings, Kaioshin nodded to Kibito and smiled at him one final time. The battle was about to begin – he could feel it. Gohan was rapidly approaching.

"It is time," the deity said aloud to Kibito, who could not yet walk away from him. His feet felt rooted to the earth below, though it was merely his desire to remain besides Kaioshin that gripped him.

_I must tell him, _Kibito said in deepest and secret mind, _In case something happens. If I do not see him again -_

"You will, Kibito," Kaioshin said, visibly shocking his bodyguard who had not expected his attention. For the first time in memory, Kaioshin had broken the boundaries he himself had previously set. The deity saw no need for secrecy this very moment – it would only hinder them.

Kibito's voice was little more than a choke in the back of his throat. "Master, I-"

"You can tell me whatever concerns you later," Kaioshin said dismissively. "For now, you must go out there and serve your purpose. That's all I ask of you."

A moment of silence stretched on between them, creating a distance Kibito had not felt once since their separate existences had collided and intertwined. It hurt Kibito severely to leave the deity behind, as if someone had taken his heart and had driven a scalding stake through it.

There was nothing he could say to change their diverging courses of action, and so Kibito began walking away with the tournament stage his destiny.

Behind him stood the man he loved so desperately, standing in a beautiful silence.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Another action chapter. Hate these darned things. I admit, I didn't proof read this. My migraine simply won't allow it.

Artemis-M: YAY! I missed you. Your reviews always make me feel so wonderful!

I felt the memory of West Kai had great significance. It proves that the Supreme Kais are capable of love, even if Kaioshin is currently a prude. If he liked women, he would have been all over that experience (as many men would have).

Ah yes, mainstream pairings. Blah. I wish I was more interested in them. I wonder why Kaioshin/Kibito aren't popular. I assume it's because Kibito looks old (I consider it 'noble' and experienced). I mean, it's not like they're married...or have children...or even women prancing around. Two men, all alone on a planet. It has to be lonely.

XxAniketosxX: I think I abuse my A/N rights, mwahaha. Ah, yes, teasing is fun, especially with Kibito's personality. You made me consider what would happen if Kaioshin did hear Kibito's thoughts. Considering some of them, I think he'd practically drop dead with shock.

That Random Person: My story needs a lobotomy. I have finished 30 chapters so far, and I still have a ways to go. Must..publish...more...

* * *

Part IX

For moments after Kibito had entered the arena, voices remained silent to him. He could not hear anything but the beating of his own strong heart and the steps of his broad feet. It wasn't until Gohan rushed up behind him that sound returned and reality reunited with his distracted mind.

"Thanks for waiting!" Gohan said, his voice dripping with apology. "Now I'm ready!"

Kibito could not yet speak from the worry that threatened to blind him, and so he simply nodded in reply to the shaded Saiyan.

Besides them, the announcer grinned and open his mustached mouth, his white teeth sparking brilliantly in the blaring sunlight. "Ladies and gentlemen, so sorry to keep you waiting! Now let's get started!"

All around them, thousands of cheers erupted from the arena stands.

"Here we go! In the fourth match of this competition – Kibito versus the Great Saiyaman!"

Side-by-side, Kibito and Gohan mounted the stage, their steps slow and deliberate. Kibito easily towered over the Saiyan, his shadow lingering on Gohan's starkly pale skin until they separated, traveling to opposite positions on the stage.

They faced each other, their expressions very different. Gohan appeared to be eager for battle, though there was an air of caution sharpening his features. Kibito's face showed his own determination, though it was not his intentions to conquer his opponent. The events which proceeded them relied entirely on the Saiyan, though to that Gohan remained oblivious.

Kibito did not allow a single element to distract him, though Gohan was not as strict. The teenage Saiyan began listening to individuals in the crowd – presumably more of his friends – and suddenly tossed aside his concealing shades. Though Kibito did not understand Gohan's true intentions, he knew that the Saiyan was less hindered now that his vision was cleared.

"I'm sure our two fierce competitors are ready to lock horns at any moment," interrupted the announcer, feeling the pressure of all eyes upon them. "Come on guys, we're all waiting!"

His words meant nothing to Kibito, who studied Gohan intensely. Yes, there was a sign of duty in Gohan's pitch black eyes. Kibito noticed it as his opponent struck a fighting pose, drawing his flexed arms up as he locked onto Kibito witl all of his senses. Sweat was already collecting on Gohan's tensed temples.

_What do I do now? _Gohan thought, unaware that Kibito could read his mind. Kibito knew had Gohan had multiple distractions pulling at him, with his opponent seeming the least of his teenage worries._ Bulma's idea to wear a disguise worked great, but now I'm totally exposed. If I show my powers now, I won't be able to go back to school. They'll think I'm a freak!_

Finally, a though pertaining to the match that would commence with or without Gohan's interest took place._ And this guy doesn't exactly look like a pushover either!_

Kaioshin's lack of characteristic coy remark surprised Kibito. In fact, it seemed that none of the deity's thoughts were available to his assistant. Kibito knew they were within each others telepathic range, but Kaioshin remained a blank canvas to him. Perhaps Kaioshin had begun guarding his mind in the midst of his focus. It seemed that the Supreme Kai would not risk having his attentions altered in any shape or form – even by Kibito.

Regardless of the Supreme Kai's mystifying decisions, Kibito was certain the deity was aware of everything. Surely Kaioshin was waiting for the next predetermined steps of his plan to take place, and so Kibito began speaking, keeping his tone low and demanding. "Gohan. I am curious to see your Super Saiyan powers. Show them to me. We may be able to use them."

Gohan was visibly caught off-guard by Kibito's bold request. "Hey, hold on!" cried the Saiyan. "How do you know I'm a Super Saiyan? And what do you mean by 'we may be able to use them'?"

"You'll know more in time," Kibito said dismissively. He then repeated his orders the reluctant teenager. "Show me your Super Saiyan powers now!"

Gohan was blatantly befuddled, his eyes staring wide at the broad form that towered over him even at a distance. He cried out incredulously, "Is this some kind of joke? I'm not going to transform out here in front of all these people!"

Kibito stared at the uncooperative half-blood, his features set into a severe expectant glare. His silence perhaps disturbed Gohan more than anything, as the teenager's will seemed to melt beneath the heat of Kibito's gaze.

What would happen if they simply could not make Gohan obey?

Kibito tried to reach out to Kaioshin once more, concern evident in his energy. _Master, what if Gohan refuses to comply?_

Kaioshin gave a simple, cryptic reply. _Leave it to me._

_..._

From the back of the waiting area, Kaioshin had maintained focus by facing away from the arena. To look in that direction would reveal the physical vision of Krillin and Goku to him. They were standing in the doorway leading to the stadium, absorbed in the action about to take place.

"Now it begins," Kaioshin said only to himself, and finally turned to approach the earthlings.

"They're not fighting!" Krillin exclaimed, stating the obvious. "What are they doing? They're just talking!"

Goku's explanation was so quiet, it was little more than a whisper. It seemed the Saiyan did not want to disturb the fighters standing at a distance, aware how such little sound could distract the most sensitive warriors.

"Kibito wants to see him become a Super Saiyan," Goku informed Krillin. The short human made a puzzled sound, oblivious to the situation surrounding them.

Kaioshin had no doubt that Piccolo was capable of hearing the words shared between Gohan and Kibito. Namekians had hearing superior to that of humans – similar to the Kais, were their physical abilities not amplified by their divine powers.

Still, Piccolo peered over his shoulder to capture Kaioshin in his vision. He was looking to Kaioshin for affirmation, as well as permission to persuade Gohan to take action.

_Yes, it was a wise choice to reveal myself to Piccolo, _Kaioshin acknowledged silently._ He is a great resource indeed. Gohan trusts him and regards him the utmost loyalty. _

It seemed that the intensity in Kaioshin's piercing eyes was enough to convince Piccolo to take action and support the purpose of the deity. Immediately, Piccolo called out Gohan's name, nodding to him assertively to proceed.

As Kaioshin had suspected, Piccolo's assurance was all Gohan needed to cooperate. " 'Kay, here it goes," the young Saiyan said cautiously.

Piccolo's brief interaction with Kaioshin did not go unnoticed. Goku turned towards the Namekian, fists clenched at his sides. "What is it, Piccolo?" he asked, voice serious. "What's happening out there?"

The Namekian spoke the truth. "I'm not sure, Goku. We'll see..."

Kaioshin's approach was initially unperceived by earth's heroes, at least until he came within range of their auras. The deity walked carefully towards them, feeling as though he entered the center of a pack of wolves. Gohan's family and friends were wary and extremely protective – that much Kaioshin could openly see. If they thought he served a threat to Gohan's safety, they would react violently.

And so Kaioshin spoke softly, beginning to talk just after he passed Vegeta, who remained leaning with his back to a wall. Kaioshin's white hair fell forward as his head tilted downward in determination. The sharp blades of the deity's mohawk cut through the air made dense by the building concern of Gohan's companions.

"It's time," the Kaioshin began, his tone inexorable. Each man standing in his path turned to face him, surprised by Shin's sudden speech.

"You do not need to worry about Gohan," Kaioshin continued, allowing his slanted eyes to ease shut to emphasize his peace of mind. He only opened them slowly after he assured them of Gohan's safety. "He will be fine. But no matter what happens, I want you to promise me you'll stay out of the ring. Do you understand?"

Krillin didn't think for a second before blurting out his refusal. "What? No way!"

As expected, Goku was more willing to obey. Even though he was Gohan's father, he took into consideration everything before making his decisions. Goku's question was reasonable. "What do you want with Gohan?"

It was Piccolo that answered, knowing that his awareness of the situation would tempt Goku's trust. "He wants to see his power," he said simply, referring to the Supreme Kai.

But nothing could be so simple for the egocentric prince of the Saiyan race. "I don't know you and _you're_ telling _me_ what to do?" Vegeta sneered, his voice dripping with arrogance. "Who do you think you are?"

It was unnecessary for Kaioshin to say a single word. He knew Piccolo's respect would cause the Namekian to reveal his true identity. Piccolo did not disappoint him when he lashed out at the rude Saiyan with disbelief in his sharp eyes. "Vegeta, show him some respect! That is no way to be talking to the Supreme Kai!"

The two Saiyans and their human ally reacted as though they had been struck by the strongest force. Their eyes bulged as much as anatomically allowed, and their bodies contorting like the air had been knocked from their lungs.

Kaioshin had never previously had the pleasure of experiencing such openly intense shock. Then again, Kibito was the only other individual to know his identity before this day. Now Kaioshin understood the wisdom of keeping his status a secret.

"I've heard stories from King Kai, but I thought they were just stories!" Goku blundered out loud in disbelief. "Shin, you're the Supreme Kai?"

Kaioshin said nothing. Instead of responding to their questions, the deity looked beyond their surrounding bodies. The other men were still visibly shaken, their hands clenched at their respective sides as though they suddenly felt insecure in this unexpected situation.

There would be time to explain later. For now, something was happening outside.

…

For the second time that day, the crowd's impatience had overcome them. Items were thrown towards the ring as the patrons gave into their most childish instincts, foolishly thinking their actions would change the pace of the events occurring before them.

The only reaction to be had was Gohan's. He swallowed hard at Piccolo's approval and said more to himself than to Kibito, "Okay. Here it goes..."

A pregnant moment passed where Kibito eagerly awaited for Gohan to give in to his demands. When the Saiyan's hesitation became apparent, Kibito encouraged him both vocally and physically by walking closer towards him "Well, let's see it!"

Gohan's tone was frustrated."Ah, this is going to get me kicked out of school!"

When Kibito gave no visible reaction, Gohan's restraint began to cave in. Gohan was wise enough to see that there was no way around his current situation. "Alright then, you're asking for it!"

At first, nothing out of the ordinary occurred beyond the sudden movement of Gohan's hair. It was if the slightest wind ran up each strand, causing them to dance slowly as though waking from a deep slumber. But then the energy Gohan began emanating caused the tile of the arena to tremble as if by the will of thunder. Sparks of lightening crackled with increasing intensity, their visible light licking at the floor beneath their two sets of feet.

Gohan spread his legs wide in preparation as if to brace himself against an impactive force. "You want to see me turn into a Super Saiyan?" He asked, his tone becoming harsh. It was obvious he now thought himself a threat to his opponent. "Then fine, I'll do it! Just remember, you asked for it!"

Within the fighter's area, Krillin's pitch was driven high with worry. He faced his longest friend as if begging for his agreeing opinion. "Goku, I have a bad feeling about this! I think Gohan is in trouble!"

Kaioshin's brows were furrowed in focus, his eyes locked on the small sparks and strands of lightening that danced irregularly throughout the arena. They surrounded Kibito but did not seem to touch him, though their movements were not entirely under Gohan's control.

"Listen," the deity said softly, his voice gaining intensity as he continued. "The instant Gohan transforms, I'm certain Spopovich and Yamu will try to attack him. But as I've already told you, you must not try to help him."

Krillin turned to consider the Supreme Kai, with Piccolo standing watchful besides him. "I don't know what you're after, but Gohan can take care of himself. He doesn't need any help from us!"

"Yes, of course," said the deity, though he already had the same understanding.

Goku was able to move his eyes from his son and looked at Kaioshin instead. "What makes you so sure that those two are going to attack Gohan?"

Kaioshin addressed the receptive Saiyan quietly. It was necessary to maintain an air of calm for the sanity of the others. "Spopovich and Yamu are not yet aware of it, but Gohan is the one they are searching for." He paused, feeling it necessary to emphasize again that Gohan was not under imminent threat. "Don't worry, they don't want his life – only his energy."

"Energy?" Goku blinked as he took in all the Supreme Kai had shared.

Kaioshin nodded simply, saying nothing as Videl ran between the bodies standing throughout the room. She did so urgently, thrusting herself into the opening that lead to the arena. It was there that she lifted herself up above the plaque obstructing the majority of the doorway. Her concern had manifested itself in the language of her body.

In seconds, her posture would be her only capable expression. Videl, along with the rest of them, would soon see what Gohan would become.

...

Gohan, it seemed, was beyond noticing Videl's sudden presence. Instead, his black pupils were centered on Kibito, who stood before him awaiting his transformation.

"Last chance for requests," Gohan said, an arrogance filming over his previous cultured disposition. "Do you just want to see a Super Saiyan, or should I take it up to the next level?

Kibito blinked in surprise. Kaioshin hadn't informed his assistant of any such thing. "What's that? There's a level beyond a Super Saiyan?"

Around them, the corners of the marble began to chip. The finely ground powder rose all around them as the stone slabs beneath their feet increased from their trembling. Cracks spider webbed across the flooring, the motion of each piece creating a chain reaction of chaos. Then, with an aura of energy that bubbled and burst, Gohan let out a triumphant cry as his powers took over.

Gohan hunched as if in suffering, though a wild glee had suffused his gaze. Though Kibito had seen some form of Super Saiyan shortly before, he had not noticed the change of color in Gohan's eyes. A turquoise green emblazoned the previous darkness of both his irises and pupils with an unnatural intensity. Soon after, with a spark of luminescent color, Gohan's floating hair burst into a golden mass of spikes and electricity.

Effortlessly, the heavy tiles of the arena began to rise all around the two opponents, some raising higher than Kibito's tall stature. After lifting, they remained suspended in mid air, leaving only the portions beneath the feet of the two men grounded.

And then it happened - the final release. With a roar, Gohan threw his head back and bellowed his natural Saiyan rage into the sky that had darkened all around them. The crowd gave cries of awe as the arena was engulfed in an explosion of Gohan's golden energy, temporarily blinding every being that watched the spectacle.

Over time, the light had not cleared but instead had retracted to centered around Gohan, who wore an intensity in his eyes similar to nothing Kibito had ever seen. One by one, the tiles began falling in a harsh ballet, collapsing to their respective places in order to cover the disturbed ground below.

It was only a matter of time now until Babidi's minions would be upon him. Though he was forbidden to inform Gohan of his certain fate, Kibito could not have spoken if he had been allowed. He stared forward at Gohan, taken aback by the sheer strength that radiated from the mortal standing before him.

"There. Now you know what I can do. Is this good enough for you?" Gohan's grin was wicked – almost animalistic. "What happens now – should I start fighting?"

Kibito said nothing. Instead, his mind was racing. The energy pouring abundantly from the Saiyan was increasing the intensity of his heartbeat. Gohan's power created a wind of its own, causing Kibito's hair and his clothing to whip wildly around him. _What enormous energy! He is far stronger than I expected!_

Had Kaioshin expected his assistant's role to extend any further into the battle, Kibito would have had no choice but to disappoint the deity. It seemed Kibito would simply prove no match for the man he had previously, foolishly doubted.

…

Leave it to the arrogant Prince Vegeta to laugh in the face of Gohan's remarkable abilities.

"Hah!" scoffed Vegeta openly. Some may have considered his continuing comments a sort of bragging, though for a change he was not only interested in himself. "Gohan had a lot more power when he fought Cell! I think your son has gone soft in these peaceful times, Kakarot."

"You may be right, but he is still the strongest fighter in this tournament," Kaioshin said, viewing Vegeta through the corner of his angled eyes. As the deity's sight shifted forward again, he spoke with a hint of mystery. "The only question is, will it be enough?"

Goku's attention was quickly drawn to the Supreme Kai who looked at Gohan with a frown upon his fine features. "For what?" asked the Saiyan, fearing the answer he received – if Kaioshin was to offer him one at all.

For now, the divinity said nothing.

"What does he mean?" Krillin said to Piccolo, who shut his eyes sharply and shook his head as if to rid himself of his fearful suspicions.

Kaioshin was listening to Gohan now, his hearing more than capable of detecting the voice that called out amongst the violent static of his energy. The atmosphere around Gohan was full of fine lightening bolts that jumped about like gleeful dolphins breeching a tumultuous ocean.

Gohan was more than prepared to fight and was attempting to urge Kibito to make the first attack.

"What's the matter? Come on, fight me!" When Kibito said gave no reaction to his taunting words, Gohan's tone became more haughty. "What are you waiting for – a written invitation?"

Even the Supreme Kai himself had become too distracted by the ascended Super Saiyan to notice the instant Spopovich and Yamu had taken to the sky. Thankfully, Kaioshin reacted with more speed than any other, letting out a sharp cry of surprise even as his instincts took over.

Yamu and Spopovich were directly approaching Gohan with an inhuman speed, their abilities bestowed upon them by the powerful Madoshi. It was Spopovich who had taken the lead, his arms outstretched and hands reaching to capture Gohan in his gnarled grasp.

Behind Spopovich, Yamu held a large device – presumably that which intended to withdraw the energy from Gohan. It consisted of a rather sizable reservoir that had a sharp staff protruding from it. The spike intended to puncture their victim was brutal and sharp as precision-cut diamond.

Kaioshin's scrutiny of the situation had lasted long enough for Gohan to yell to Kibito, "Hold on, we've got company!"

And then the Supreme Kai cried out with the effort it took to exert his own abilities the necessary distance, his arms and hands extended in Gohan's direction. From Kaioshin's palms, a brilliant blue light erupted, similar to the flash of embers reignited by a sudden, perfect mixture of wind and oxygen. Though Kaioshin's energy became invisible in an instant, the force of it continued to blow his mohawk and his clothing backwards away from his face.

The golden aura of the Super Saiyan sharply dispersed, leaving Gohan with nothing but a look of terrified surprise on his features. As though taken hold of by a solid sheet of unbreakable material, Gohan's arms became compressed to his sides. A fine outline of cobalt energy surrounded his body before disappearing seconds before Spopovich seized the paralyzed Saiyan.

It was orchestrated seamlessly – the giant arms of Spopovich wrapping around Gohan's exposed neck. Right after the first bout of attack, Yamu thrust the point of the apparatus above the belt about Gohan's waist. Gohan's reaction was that of being purely traumatized. The plunge of the needle withdraw a forthright shriek of agony from Gohan, who wore shock on his devastated face. Seeing it shook Kaioshin to his very core.

From around Gohan, Spopovich and Yamu began laughing. Their ugly faces were contorted with dark happiness.

"They're killing him!" Goku yelled, though somehow he managed to maintain control of himself.

Besides him, Kaioshin lowered his arms. He seized Gohan only as long as necessary. Now, with Gohan's energy so rapidly depleting, Spopovich alone could hold him.

"Trust me," said the deity sharply. "He'll be fine."

But his words alone were not convincing enough for Gohan's companions. Krillin suddenly cried for his friend and began running forward, ceasing only when Piccolo captured him by the neck of his shirt.

"I told you, you must stay back!" Kaioshin said, his voice quieter than a yell but still just as commanding. Krillin's pleads, however desperate, were ignored by the people surrounding him.

Even Kibito was struggling to do nothing but watch. He could hear their sick, wet voices as if Spopovich was salivating from his insatiable hunger for suffering. "Make sure you get all of it, Yamu!" he bellowed. His deep laughter also urged his companion.

Just then, the gold of Gohan's hair faded to his usual pitch black, his eyes turning from emerald to a shocked blanket of white.

_It's almost over, Gohan, _Kibito said silently, his hands clenched intensely at his sides. _Hold on!_

It was simple enough for Goku to grab Videl when she launched herself from where she had watched atop the sign standing in the doorway. "No, Gohan!"

Immediately Videl began to struggle in Goku's unbreakable grasp, confused that Gohan's own father would stop her. It had been made obvious enough before that she proved no match for Spopovich. Still, she was noble and ordered Goku to let her go. "Gohan's in trouble! He needs help!"

"Stay here," Goku said sternly. "Gohan will be fine, Videl."

But her demands soon turned into pleas, her watery blue eyes glistening up at Gohan's father. "Goku, please! Help him! Please!"

"Gohan is in no danger," Kaioshin said to her, his voice soothing and certain despite the concern on his expressive features. Whatever she sensed in the deity was enough to cease her struggle and give in to Goku's orders.

The apparatus that Yamu held began glowing a brilliant light, its intensity wavering between dull to almost blinding. It do so continuously, even as Gohan let out another scream of agony. With another rush of ki into the device, it began glowing bright enough to flood the entire stadium in pure energy.

Despite the circumstances, the feeling that enveloped Kaioshin's concentered face was beautiful. There was no denying that the energy touching them all was breathtaking in its consummate existence. So rarely existed such purity in the mortal world that Kaioshin became enamored with the experience of it.

But not all was virtuous in the area in which they currently existed. It was obvious when Yamu let out a triumphant cry. "Yes!" he proudly announced as the light began to die down, falling to rest within the apparatus that contained it. "Now we have all the pure energy we need! Let's go!"

As if to interfere with the retreat of the Madoshi's peons, the contained energy lit the sky again. It swallowed the entire island, leaving nothing but a vibrant scalding white in its wrath. Surely the tool had lived out its purpose to its greatest extent, draining each and every droplet of energy from its birthplace inside the Saiyan. It left Gohan empty but for a sliver of life force which kept him alive the entire time – even after the sunlight returned to Earth to illuminate the scenery again.

As soon as Spopovich released his grasp on Gohan and Yamu withdraw the tool that punctured his flesh, their victim collapsed to the ground with a dull thud. He lay before Kibito who was paralyzed with the intensity of his experience, having seen first-hand the horror of what had happened.

Unfazed, Yamu and Spopovich flew off with their own auras of energy that remained pathetically simple in comparison to the power they held in their possession. Little did they know, they were only capable of retreat because they were allowed the opportunity.

Kaioshin felt a sense of urgency to follow them, but forced himself to give them a significant lead. Instead of flying after them, he focused his attention on preventing Gohan's friends and family from interfering with Kibito's remaining significant purpose.

Though Kaioshin faced towards the arena, he violently threw a hand back towards the individuals that had gathered behind him. He did so in a forbidding manner, his following voice intense and threatening to anyone who dare defy his wishes. "Don't move! All of you, stay where you are! Kibito will take care of Gohan now. He has no need of your assistance!"

"At least tell us what you're going to do with him!" Goku cried out, his own behavior bordering vicious.

"It's time," Kaioshin said in a finalizing manner, more to himself than for their benefit. "I must follow them and find out where they are taking Gohan's power."

Goku was shocked further if that were ever possible. "You're leaving?"

Kaioshin's speech was calm and steady. He was calmly facing his own purpose and knew now without an ounce of doubt what he had to do. "I could use your help. I can understand if you feel you have to stay here." He paused for a moment, feeling he said all that was necessary. He faced forward before finishing, staring after the energy signals he would follow. "But I must go."

The deity's actions forbid further conversation. With divine grace, he lifted himself from the ground and took to the sky, flying steadily at first before increasing his speed. In mere seconds, Kaioshin had escaped the embrace of the vast tournament structure, rising in elevation as the wind whipped wildly through his white hair and heavy clothing.

It was imperative he give Babidi's minions enough headway to remain oblivious to his tracking. Otherwise, they would not lead him to the evil wizard's lair. And so he reacted carefully, maintaining the high speeds with which Spopovich and Yamu flew.

Not once did Kaioshin look back towards his assistant, who followed the soaring form of his Master until he simply vanished into the distance. Little did Kaioshin know, he had taken half of Kibito's heart with him – the other portion left fearing for the deity's safety.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: After this, you have read 1/3 of the story so far. I'm going to go die now to escape completing this (kidding, of course). What will I do with my life after this? Eat, maybe. See the sun again. Who knows - the world will be my oyster! Ah, yes. Scuba diving sounds pretty good.

* * *

Part X

Never before had Kaioshin experienced a multitude of thoughts comparable to those that now barraged his mind.

Below him, the surface of earth had become a blur. The rate at which Kaioshin flew made the features of the world seem little more than a painting wet with thinner. The colors blurred into one another, running wildly and brightly under the overbearing rays of the sun. Textures softened and stirred together below him, sharpening only when Kaioshin finally reduced his speed. Finally, a reasonable distance had been reached between Kaioshin and the Madoshi's two minions, Spopovich and Yamu.

Trees were thrown wildly by the wind Kaioshin created under him and birds flew in a panic at his approach. Deer bounded in multiple directions, eager to run in fear of his powerful presence. A part of Kaioshin was saddened because of his disruption of Earths peace, though what solace appeared to exist remained only a facade.

Only when Babidi and Majin Buu met their end would Earth experience a new beginning: a life without an underlying threat of death. With it, the universe would experience a similar awakening, though all planets that knew of Buu have long since met their utter destruction.

There would not be an end to earth – Kaioshin was certain of it. As the Supreme Kai, he simply could not allow the possibility of its destruction to exist. He could not bear the thought of yet another planet being destroyed at the hand of the wizard and his demon. Kaioshin vowed he would never again see a world fall victim Majin Buu's merciless destruction. If Earth's fate was to cease existence, then so was Kaioshin's. There was no way Majin Buu could succeed without first going through the determined deity.

Soon, the topography of earth passed below him and away, replacing the view of land with the far spread of sapphire ocean. Waves reached up to him with flowing fingers, inviting him into the cool waters. It was then that Kaioshin felt himself surrounded by two different dimensions.

One consisted of the ocean that stirred fluidly below, the tropical temperatures cool in comparison to the dry world above. The other dimension had been dominated by the sun which gripped the air around the deity, closing Kaioshin in a fiery fist.

Sweat began to collect on Kaioshin's lavender brow, threatening to drip from his temples to the vast expanse of water below. The sun had used the fabric of his clothing to its advantage, the many layers of his traditional uniform absorbing the abundantly radiating energy. Not long after beginning his journey, Kaioshin began feeling as though his covered skin had become waxy with dampness. Finally, the sun began reaching a point where its persistent accumulating flames had begun burning the divinity's sensitive skin.

It was then that Kaioshin allowed himself to drop closer to glittering waters below, the power of his aura and his rapid motions breaking through the glassy surface. Water was thrown about him, forced aside by the slice of his ki to form parabolic crystalline walls in his path. The water droplets driven high into the sky on either side of Kaioshin rained down on him, refreshingly cooling his body. Had the circumstances been any different, Kaioshin would have lingered over the open ocean Perhaps Kaioshin would have even driven his body into its dark depths to escape the embrace of the star above him.

For now, the shower was merely relieving, though it did not succeed beyond cooling Kaioshin's discomforted body. What the water could not wash away was the fear threatening to suffocate his racing heart – what he most wanted removed from his existence.

It was happening – the chase had begun. There was proof that Babidi did exist and now Kaioshin was following the Madoshi's minions in order to discover where the wizard had remained hidden. To Babidi, his peons would prove to be extremely foolish for leading the Supreme Kai to their leader. To the deity, Spopovich and Yamu were wise – though unintentional, they would help Kaioshin destroy Babidi and prevent the release of Majin Buu. Without the brainwashed humans, Kaioshin would have remain lost in his hunt for the Madoshi.

Now he was heading in the correct direction. He would find Babidi at the end of their travels, he was sure of it. What remained uncertain was his approach of the situation once he arrived at the Madoshi's spaceship.

As a Supreme Kai, Kaioshin knew his limitations and so there was worry held deep inside of his heart. The Madoshi could easily prove to be stronger than his father. There was a great possibility that Kaioshin would not have the abilities to defeat the wizard himself.

The Madoshi's were, in a sense, a natural predator to beings similar to the Kais. What they lacked in power, they made up with with cunning. Bibidi had created Majin Buu so that he would excel at the natural weaknesses of the Kais, therefor making it effortless for Bibidi's monster child to defeat them.

The wizards were wise and had created Majin Buu to exceed the abilities of the Kais who were, at the time, the strongest existing beings in the universe. But the cosmos itself was constantly evolving, and had certainly created beings more capable of defeating the Madoshi's threat.

If a new level of warriors had not been created, then the responsibility to kill Majin Buu remained solely on the Supreme Kai's shoulders. The thought was almost debilitating, as Kaioshin remembered having been so unfairly outclassed with his previous clashing with Majin Buu. Kaioshin's experiences further demanded that he defeat Babidi before he had the chance to unleash his monster. If he was too late, his fate would be determined by the merciless beast.

For the first time in many millennia, Kaioshin felt a twinge of fear strike like lightening through the network of his nerves. With it came the reminder that the odds were still in his favor – at least by a small margin. If he could just interrupt the injection of energy into the pod containing the universe's certain doom, he could restore promise of peace to the galaxy.

It was foolish to rely on other beings, but completely necessary at times. Aware of this, Kaioshin hoped to soon sense the approaching energies of the Saiyans and their allies. Eventually, Kaioshin could very well need their assistance. The likelihood of this made him wish he had pushed a little harder for them to join him during his departure from the tournament.

Most of all, Kaioshin felt a great sense of hope for Gohan and his abilities. The young Saiyan had proved himself worthy of further attention during his transformation. If that was only the beginning of what Gohan could offer, then there was a great possibility that he could face Majin Buu, if by some nightmare he was unleashed.

Ironically, it would be Gohan who would contribute greatly to Majin Buu's freeing. The amount of energy that Spopovich and Yamu currently had in their possession was more than Kaioshin had expected. With the rate in which the two peons flew, the deity could tell that they, too, felt increased eagerness due to the large bounty they had collected.

Kaioshin let out a sound of frustration, the growl sifting through his bared teeth. If only he had found the Madoshi sooner, he would have more opportunities to track the wizard down long before he'd even begun accumulating the fuel for Majin Buu's release. Though it made sense that the Madoshi would only expose himself so closely to reaching his goal, Kaioshin still found it unacceptable that the wizard even had hopes of achieving his nightmarish dream.

So long as Babidi was short of the vast required amounts of energy, hope for overthrowing his plans was still to be had. Still, there was another risk if the other Saiyan warriors did follow the Supreme Kai to Babidi's lair. If any one of them carried an abundance of energy similar to the young Gohan, or if they as adults harbored even more, and Babidi managed to utilize it against them...

They would find themselves facing serious trouble.

...

Even after the final tail of Kaioshin's departing energy had vanished with a flash over the horizon, Kibito's eyes remained staring into that distant direction. Kibito knew what he had to do, but a struggle remained to deny himself the action he wanted to take – to follow the deity and protect him.

_It's only a matter of time until you can reunite with him again, _Kibito told himself assuredly. _The faster you heal Gohan, the sooner you can follow. It's necessary that you proceed with your duties so you can progress and be with Kaioshin again._

With his dark eyes, Kibito looked down at Gohan, who remained frozen with shock. His pupils remained but an outline, completely lost to any stimulation acting upon him. Kibito felt pity for the Saiyan who was, in a sense, still but a child. But his trauma was not in vain and served a purpose greater than the Saiyan would ever expect.

Kibito's eyes finally rose to rest upon the gathering of earthling heroes just beyond the competitor's lounge. They sickened him, standing there talking amongst themselves. If Kibito had any authority over them, he would have forced them to follow Kaioshin and protect the deity. Foolish earthlings – they were conversing and doing nothing while the Supreme Kai flew further and further into the threat of danger. Was it possible for beings to have such little respect?

Had Kibito been any weaker of a man, he would have allowed his frustration to reflect upon his healing of Gohan.

His thoughts were thick with anger. _Why should I save the life of their cherished son and friend when they do nothing in return to preserve the person I love?_

But it had been Kaioshin who ordered his assistant to care for Gohan, and so Kibito had to act against his own wishes what the deity believed was the greater good. And so with an inward sigh, Kibito looked down to consider twitching body besides him, sensing little else but a shell with a lingering life force.

It was the human, Videl, who reacted first to the situation. She thrust herself from between the Saiyans, the Namekian, and Krillin and began running rapidly in the direction of the arena. Gohan's name arose from her pink lips, her voice held in the throws of immense worry.

The instant Videl reached Gohan, her hand fell to rest on his shoulder. She was panting wildly with the effort it took to arrive at the Saiyan's side. Her exhaustion must have clouded her judgment, as she began shaking Gohan back and forth to catch his attention.

"Gohan, don't move!" she cried to him, despite how she was mobilizing his body. "You're going to be okay!"

Kibito felt a great deal of pity for her. She was so unaware of what was happening that her ignorance only added to her panic of the situation. She had not even acknowledged Kibito's comparably behemoth presence. Instead, she took one look at Gohan and turned towards the official's stand of the stadium.

"Hey!" she screamed demandingly. There was a disbelief in her delicate features that no one had yet taken any action to help Gohan. "Get a stretcher!"

Initially, when Piccolo began to fly, Kibito expected the Namekian to travel to Gohan's position. Instead, and to Kibito's relief, Piccolo took off in the direction to presumably follow the Supreme Kai. He had bravely taken it upon himself to aid the deity, leaving the others to argue pettily behind him.

It was Goku who, after more moments passed, jumped up only to descend besides his son. Though his concern for Gohan was evident in his eyes, he remained focused on the Supreme Kai's assistant.

"Kibito," Goku began, addressing the deity's assistant. A profound tone had replaced his characteristic mirth. His intentions to follow the Supreme Kai was obvious, but he would not proceed until he was certain of his son's safety. "Will you promise to take care of Gohan for me?"

Kibito assured the concerned father both with spoken word and physical action. He nodded, feeling the weight of his dense hair shift behind his shoulders. "You have my word. And as soon as he is healed, I will follow after you. Gohan, I presume, will want to do the same."

Kibito was certain he had chosen the answer Goku needed to hear. The adult Saiyan instantly showed signs of relief, his eyes shining with happiness and his teeth showing in a smile. Without further discussion, Goku lifted into the air and flew off. Shortly after, an openly agitated Vegeta followed, muttering a string of curses.

_Thank god, _Kibito said, a pressing weight lifting from his chest. _They have chosen to do the right thing and will support Kaioshin until I catch up with them. They are strong warriors – perhaps more powerful than I – and will serve the Supreme Kai dutifully. _

Since the departure of the Madoshi's slaves, Kibito had been gradually collecting the energy he suspected would be required to restore Gohan's health. Gohan had lost an immense amount of energy – more than Kibito suspected he'd ever restored. It was necessary for Kibito to brace himself, reaching for the naturally energy resource of the atmosphere, before he was willing to begin the process.

Kibito felt prepared now, and so knelt besides the still form of the teenage Saiyan. Videl sat silently besides him, perched upon her own kneeling feet. Her eyes widened with curiosity as Kibito rested his broad hand on Gohan's back carefully, situating his palm over Gohan's weakly beating heart.

It was Kibito's touch that gave Gohan just enough strength to force out a mutter. "Uh," the Saiyan said, his voice quieter than a whisper. "Where did everybody go?"

Kibito's voice was stern, demanding Gohan's compliance with his orders. "Quite. You must stay still."

Just then, another interruption. Two human males approached the scene, marching out to Gohan's location with a stretcher carried between them. They slowed, surely considering coming between Gohan and his intimidating opponent. They were openly concerned with the contact Kibito had claimed on the green-clothed back of Gohan's collapsed body.

"We'll take it from here!" said the two men simultaneously. They were feigning bravery, swallowing their deterrence from Kibito's giant presence.

"No you will not," Kibito said sharply, not even bothering to glance at the weaklings foolish enough to argue with him.

"What? But," the nearest one cried, openly incredulous. "He's been stabbed, sir!"

Not willing to contend with the two men and refusing to allow them to take any more of his valuable time, Kibito snarled at them. They jumped nearly a foot from the arena surface, dropping the cot to the floor with a clatter of wooden poles striking tile. They quickly retrieved it and yelped out an, "Okay, he's all yours!" before hurrying to put distance between themselves and Kibito.

Seconds were not as precious as they may have appeared to Videl, who looked at Kibito urgently. She was relying on this strange man to heal her beloved and it must have been hard for her, though not once did she spare a glance at the disappearing backs of the officials. Instead, she looked suspiciously down at Kibito's broad red hand, waiting.

The glowing aura that surrounded Kibito's body signaled the beginning of his treatment. It flowed to Gohan fluidly, consuming the Saiyan in a warming glow. To force energy into the body of another took great effort, causing Kibito to grunt as he broke through the barriers between their two bodies, opening a pathway for the power to free flow between them.

Almost immediately, Gohan's eyes widened before easing shut as if under a spell, appearing intoxicated by the warmth gathering in and spreading from his core. It filled him, reaching the boundaries of his body where it made him tingle. A small smile touched Gohan's pale lips.

_I don't know how long it will take for him to regain his full strength, _Kibito thought to himself, ultimately worried that it would span too much time but acknowledging the necessity of his completion. _He has lost an enormous amount of energy. It's hard to believe a single earthling could posses so much pure energy. It's no wonder they were so eager to obtain it._

Many minutes passed before the process was complete. Despite his urgency, Kibito had given more energy to Gohan than the teenager's normal limits would allow. The Saiyan had an immense reservoir at his disposal and Kibito only added to his strength, knowing it would prove useful if their situation demanded combat.

Despite how powerful Kibito was, he knew Gohan was stronger and therefor, more capable to defeat Majin Buu if the beast was summoned. Had strength been the only factor in a warrior's abilities, then Gohan would be better prepared than even Kibito to defend the Supreme Kai. Thankfully, Kibito had more to offer than brute force and was therefor better suited to be the deity's bodyguard.

"That should do it, Gohan," Kibito said, staring obstinately at the man beneath his hand. Though he appeared angry at the situation, he was merely frustrated with himself for thinking such foolish thoughts. Never would he allow someone to take his place at the Supreme Kai's side. How could he even think such things about a teenage mortal? It was unacceptable.

When Gohan pushed himself off the ground, he was wearing a glittering white grin. Behind him, the officials who had been watching suspiciously, leaped back at the Saiyan's sudden movement. It was apparent that they couldn't believe their own bulging eyes.

"Gohan!" cried Videl, her voice happier than it had ever been. "Do you feel better now?"

Gohan stared down at himself in amazement, clenching his hands open and closed as if he was unsure of his status. He must have felt the energy suddenly, his eyes widening. "Woah, I feel even stronger than I was before!"

His job complete, Kibito turned his back to the two teenagers and began to walk away, pausing only when Gohan's voice chased after him. "Hey, what did you do?"

"If you come with me," Kibito said, his baritone noticeably deeper than Gohan's, "I will tell you everything."

Without wasting the time it would take Gohan to make up his baffled mind, Kibito flew into the air with a sense of urgency increasing his speed.

It was time to find the Supreme Kai. Though Kibito could sense the deity's signature energy, he knew his Master was very far away. At the speed at which the Supreme Kai flew, Kibito knew he could catch up with him in a rather short period of time. Had the divinity been flying at his highest capacity, Kibito's hopes of reaching Kaioshin before he reached his destination would have been purely wishful. Now, with the Madoshi's weak minions setting the pace, Kibito was certain he could reach his Master before he was in harm's way.

After many minutes of flying, Kibito discovered that he would not pursuit Kaioshin alone.

It took all of Kibito's restraint to slow himself and stop just beyond the city he had recently passed. Though it was not completely necessary for him to wait for the two approaching lifeforms to catch up, he needed to inform Gohan as he had promised. Were Gohan to get involved more than he had unintentionally been, he needed to know the background of the situation.

Kibito was certain that Gohan could travel faster than he currently did. It did not take Kibito long to realize that it was Videl who followed him. Even though Videl could fly, she struggled with reaching the speeds necessary for their travels. Having her in their presence would only slow Kibito down and would prolong his reunitement with the deity he whose safety Kibito remained responsible for.

The two forms of Gohan and Videl became visible, their features showing their happiness to see him. By now, Gohan considered Kibito less as his opponent and more as friend. After all, Kibito had healed him from the traumatic event that he had experienced. What Gohan did not know was that Kibito only did so obeying the Supreme Kai's orders.

Yet some part of the young Saiyan touched Kibito, and he felt one side of his lips curl in a smirk. He was relieved to see Gohan had joined their force. The more fighters they had in their team, the easier it would be to defeat Babidi. Most importantly, Kaioshin's need to get physically involved was quickly lessening.

Kibito waited until Videl and Gohan were just short of his position before he turned and joined them flying. Immediately, Kibito took the lead, his white hair whipping behind him. During the duration of their travels, his eyes remained focused on Kaioshin's presence in the far distance. He had already let go of the deity once, and could not allow himself to do it again.

…

In a different place at the same time, Kaioshin could feel other familiar forces approaching following behind him. Their velocities were increased to catch up with him, slowing down only when they were within physical reach of the deity.

Though Kaioshin had become aware of Goku and the others thousands of feet distant of him, the deity suspected the earthlings intended to surprise him. It seems they did not yet understand how far the abilities of the Supreme Kai reached.

Staring ahead, Kaioshin did not show any recognition of the Saiyan and his allies until Goku's voice cried out to him.

Though the gold of Kaioshin's Potara earrings glittered at the corner of his vision, the deity looked past it to the flying form of Goku approaching on his left. On the other side, Piccolo was quickly lined up with the petite deity. As usual, the Namekian remained silent.

It was only natural then for the Supreme Kai to address Goku, though he spoke to all of them – even Vegeta who was visibly frustrated and his aura reeked of anger. Despite the dark mood brought by the arrogant Prince and the situation they found themselves rapidly approaching, Kaioshin managed a smile.

"I'm glad you decided to come," he said first and foremost. "And thank you. Without all of your help, I would not be able to defeat them."

Goku was visibly confused at the deity's words, just as Kaioshin had expected. "You need _us_to beat those two?" he asked with disbelief, referring to Spopovich and Yamu. Just behind Goku flew Krillin, who was intensely listening to their ongoing discussion.

_Ah yes, they do not know the entire history behind our enslaved human enemies, _Kaioshin realized, and so it was time to begin explaining everything.

"No, it's not Spopovich and Yamu that concern me," Kaioshin said, quickly clarifying as he stared forward with disgust on his features as he thought of Babidi. "It's the wizard controlling them."

Piccolo finally spoke up, his voice roughened by intimidated curiosity. "A wizard?"

"Yes," Kaioshin answered, watching Piccolo gain a minimal lead on him. There was no race to be had between them. So long as they stayed out of the range of Spopovich and Yamu's awareness, Kaioshin would allow the Namekian to fly ahead.

" Long ago," the deity continued, focusing both on the telling of his story and the energy trail of their enemies. "At a time when the human race was still in its infancy here on earth, a powerful wizard from the distance edge of the universe named Bibidi first appeared. With him he brought a terrible monster of his own creation whose sole purpose was to destroy. The name of that monster was Majin Buu."

Below their flying bodies, the ocean seemed fluorescent with the amount of sun it reflected into their eyes. Had the circumstances of their travels been any different, Kaioshin may have enjoyed the cerulean beauty covering most of the earth below them. It only added to his growing hatred of Babidi and the fact that his presence had taken such a precious moment and had turned it into something ugly.

Goku was oblivious to the scenery, his sharp Saiyan focus settled on Kaioshin "Buu, huh? So what did this guy do?"

No other living being was more capable of describing the demon's wrath than Kaioshin, who wore internal scars from his firsthand experiences. "Majin Buu had no feelings or conscious. He was designed as an instrument of fear and terror. His single desire was to eliminated all living things. And he was _very_ good at it."

Though Vegeta's presence was nothing but an annoyance compared to Majin Buu's, Kaioshin felt reminiscent disgust at the Saiyan Prince's amusement. The deity silently damned the smile on Vegeta's strong face, fighting the urge to remove it by any means necessary.

Kaioshin continued telling his story, trying his best to ignore the arrogant individual still following him. "With Majin Buu under his control, Bibidi set about the systematic destruction of all life in the universe. Hundreds of planets were reduced to rubble. Entire galaxies were erased from existence," he said, remembering the visions of the destruction he had seen. It was only necessary to emphasize, "No force could withstand his evil power."

Finally, Vegeta behaved in a way the Supreme Kai could not allow pass as if unnoticed.

_This Majin Buu sounds like he would have made a decent Saiyan, _thought the raven-haired Prince.

Even before he completed that once sentence, Kaioshin looked past his shoulder to capture Vegeta with his piercing eyes. There was nothing but a profound scorn in Kaioshin's dark abyss.

"No," the deity said sharply. "You're wrong, Vegeta. There were five Supreme Kais at that time – each one 1000 times more powerful than the one you call Frieza. They fought Buu and only one survived."

A visible spite formed on Vegeta's face. Kaioshin expected such, as it seemed not once had the arrogant Prince been put in his place. It was obvious Vegeta did not like the privacy of his thoughts to be invaded, nor did he liked his shameful ideas to be brought out in the open among his companions. To do so would prove that Goku had yet bested him again amongst their friends, having only virtuous intentions and beliefs. And Vegeta certainly struggled with the idea of being outranked by the Supreme Kai of the Universe, while Vegeta was nothing more than a Prince of an almost extinct race.

To further the volume of Vegeta's shame, Kaioshin emphasized the nonexistence of Vegeta's royalty and reintroduce him to how feeble his race was in the scheme of everything. As the deity did so, he dismissed Vegeta, turning away to face ahead again.

"He would have wiped out your entire Saiyan race with a breath," Kaioshin said, referring to Majin Buu. "Just like so many others."

Goku called out first, his expression awestruck. "Woah, not good!"

Simultaneously, Vegeta was scowling in the broken sanctuary of his mind, frustrated to no end with the Supreme Kai After being shunned by Kaioshin, Vegeta must have not expected the deity to continue listening to his innermost thoughts.

_Why didn't someone tell me he could read minds?_

Kaioshin ignored the petty Saiyan and continued talking to the others. "In time, Majin Buu became so powerful that even Bibidi had difficulty controlling him. Whenever he needed to rest, Bibidi used a spell to seal Majin Buu inside a ball where he would lay dormant until the counter spell was evoked..."

…

Far behind the deity and his allies, Kibito told Gohan and Videl a coinciding story.

" ...Bibidi used this spell to transport Majin Buu from planet to planet," Kibito said, explaining the same dark story. "The ball was brought here. The earth was intended to be Majin Buu's next target."

Gohan wore fright on his pale face. "No," he breathed. "That's terrible."

Kibito continued despite Gohan's apparent discomfort. "Obviously this action was prevented but the ball that contains Majin Buu remains here on earth to this day." He paused, considering the past actions of his Master. For some reason unknown to Kibito, he did not question the deity's decisions to leave Majin Buu alive. It wasn't simply because he was loyal to the Supreme Kai, but something else – perhaps an understanding of Kaioshin's desire to preserve life rather than destroy it.

"Yes," Kibito said quietly, worrying how much the deity must now consider his decision a derisory mistake – one he would never forgive himself for. "The Supreme Kai could have destroyed him. He chose to leave him hidden."

"I don't get it," Gohan said incredulously. "Why didn't he destroy him when he had the chance?"

"Because Majin Buu is no threat as long as he is confined to that ball," Kibito said, considering Gohan's ability to reason with Kaioshin's decision when Saiyan's had murderous genetics run hot through their blood. Kibito looked at Gohan who lingered to his left."And until now, we thought Bibidi was the only one who could release him."

"Until now?" Gohan questioned, waiting for Kibito to specify.

Shortly after, Kibito obliged. He turned to face forward again after he had seen Gohan's concentrating expression. Kibito was aware how his next words would affright the Saiyan and his human companion again, but he could not prevent it. He told them only the truth. "It would seem that we have discovered another."

...

"Bibidi had a son," Kaioshin continued, his voice containing volumes of hatred aimed at both the wizards and his own recklessness. Until recently, even he, the Supreme Kai, had been oblivious to the Madoshi's offspring. "He's here on earth."

Goku reacted with a bewilderment, his eyes so wide, the white surrounding his pinpoint pupils dominated the glazed surface. "Huh?"

"Bibidi named his son Babidi," Kaioshin said, and then exposed the urgency that surged through him through both his furious expression and incisive voice. His words were rather abrupt but none of that mattered – his intentions needed to be realized. "At any cost, we must stop him!"

The Supreme Kai's vexation was contagious. Though each individual in their small gathering caught ?Kaioshin's contagious concern instantly, it was Goku who managed to form words.

"What is he going to do?" asked the Saiyan, speaking as though he knew the feared answer already.

"He intends to continue his father's work," said Kaioshin, the reality physically sickening. "He's going to release Majin Buu!"

Silence ensued after the deity's words, with the daunting reality sinking into the Saiyans, the Namekian, and the human who followed the path set by the Supreme Kai. Though they desperately tried to understand the horrendous situation, Kaioshin knew they could not truly comprehend the danger of it until they faced it themselves.

_I'd give anything in the universe to ensure they will never have to, _Kaioshin promised them silently. But sometimes, even with the authority of a God, nothing would prove to be enough to stop the terror inflicted by Majin Buu.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Oh no, I haven't been writing lately. I fear that I may fail to finish this. Tell me it isn't so!

XxAniketosxX: Though I love the teasing, there is little opportunity now. After Kibito's experience with Dabura, well...it's a little impossible. :(

Artemis-M: Kaioshin's frustration with Vegeta will only increase over time. Why, he might consider tearing his lovely hair out (and perhaps Vegeta's, as well).

* * *

Part XI

The way the earth's terrain changed so drastically amazed Kaioshin. Though the environment of some portions of earth were similar to Kaioshin-kai's, there appeared many varieties of mood among the young planet.

Where they flew now, volcanoes and deep-reaching steam vents shaped the topography, giving the land a prehistoric feel. Tufts of steam and smoke erupted into the air, giving the atmosphere a dark mist of mineral and fog that, had it not been for Kaioshin's protective aura, would have suffocated his senses.

Had Kaioshin not flown high above the ground, the temperature from the lava that bubbled mercilessly below could have caught fire to the fabric of his clothing, which remained in constant rapid motion as he traveled at high speeds. Though Kaioshin faced faithfully forward, he could feel the tail of his sash whip wildly against his lower back, keeping time with the ruffling of the loose-fitting shoulders of his sleeves. The white of his hair also moved with the wind, with the blade that typically hung over his face fluttering back and forth in the center of his vision.

Despite the multiple distractions that would have presented themselves to a lesser individual, Kaioshin could still clearly see Babidi's minions flying ahead of the divinity and his companions. Both Spopovich and Yamu maintained their lead, unaware of the deity's following presence.

Kaioshin watched their evil disposition in action as their grotesquely malformed human bodies flew straight through a rock formation cradling a nest of pterodactyls. Luckily, instinct proved the parents capable of keeping their offspring safe, and they quickly captured their falling young.

As the pterodactyls resettled their nest, Kaioshin and his allies were approaching. The deity took great care to steer himself around their presence, with Goku and Krillin following him past the left of the rock. To the other side, Piccolo and Vegeta swerved right before they rejoined just after their brief separation.

Though the formation of their flying bodies occasionally changed, Kaioshin often found himself the point of a an arrow, guiding them in the proper direction. Being the head of their pack, the Supreme Kai was responsible for breaking the approaching winds and making it just a bit easier for his companions to maintain focus and remain flying at constant speed.

Kaioshin allowed his concentration to falter sometimes, if only because the paths of the two peons were simple to extrapolate. They were traveling in a linear pattern that took them directly to their destination, unwilling to waste any time reaching their master Babidi. Occasionally, Kaioshin furrowed his brows a bit further and widened his eyes a little more to track their energy signals.

At first, Kaioshin saw nothing but the blue air of the sky and the white clouds that dotted it. Then, as the corners of his vision blurred with the centers becoming focused, he could see their bodies as clearly as if they existed right in front of him. The Supreme Kai could still recognize the instrument holding Gohan's energy, still held tightly in Yamu's right fist.

_There, that's it, drones. Lead the way_, Kaioshin urged them silently, knowing what he thought made no difference in this situation.

The terrain was changing again, becoming less dangerous and sharp and more calm and smooth. Long ago had they passed the last sputtering volcano. Instead stood quiet mountains and dormant rock formations. From the hillsides where animals resided, birds flew like banshees once they sensed the approaching energies. The rapid beating of their feathered wings were silenced by the destruction of the draft in the sky. Other than that, their trip had remained virtually silent.

Not soon after Kaioshin had acknowledged the false peace did Piccolo speak from his position to the right of the deity.

"So it's obvious you were able to defeat this wizard Bibidi before he could unleash Majin Buu on the earth, but you didn't destroy Majin Buu," Piccolo said, recapping what Kaioshin had told them. "You chose instead to leave him here lying dormant."

Kaioshin was comfortable enough with the predictability of the Madoshi's peons to turn to Piccolo and converse.

"That's right. We thought it best that way," said Kaioshin, referring to himself and to Kibito who had helped the deity decide his past course of action "We believed that Bibidi was the only one who could free Majin Buu. We were mistaken in that belief. Bibidi has a son who is also a wizard, and if he isn't stopped Majin Buu will live again."

"So I guess Bibidi's son is controlling the guys in the tournament," deducted Goku who flew just behind at the Supreme Kai's right side.

"Yes. His name is Babidi," the deity reminded him, before adding, "And is often the case in this universe, the son is as evil as the father."

Before them, a tremendous gathering of billowing white clouds had swallowed the sky. Its presence proved to be easily overcome, with the five warriors flying directly into the fine floating mist. Each of their individual auras parted the cloud, the vapors of the elevated molecules liquefying on contact, creating streams of water that poured before their protected faces.

Krillin was the first to speak once they entered the thick blanket of overcast. "Great," said the human, his voice pregnant with worry. "Why does that not surprise me?

Goku quickly attempted to ease his friend's escalating fright, looking to Kaioshin for assurance. "It's simple. All we have to do is to stop Babidi from waking up Majin Buu, right?"

"Yes, that's right," replied the Supreme Kai, but that was only as far as he could support the simplicity in Goku's expectations.

Kaioshin's obsidian eyes considered Goku, his fine white brows furrowed from their typical arch. "But I'm afraid that it won't be as easy as you make it sound. Babidi's abilities as a wizard are not to underestimated. It may take all of us to defeat him," Kaioshin said, admitting what he had suspected all along. He alone may not prove to be strong enough to destroy the wicked Madoshi.

"Wow," Goku gasped, his onyx mane whipping in a manner similar to the deity's white locks, though the Saiyan's black hair was obvious whilst Kaioshin's nearly blended in with the clouds. "Sounds like this guy is pretty strong!"

"Babidi's strength lies in his magic," explained the divinity. "Physically, he is not fairly powerful, nor was his father, but a wizard does not need to be. Instead, his magic enables him to harness the evil that exists in the heart of people like Yamu and Spopovich and thereby control their actions."

Kaioshin continued, the intensity of his warning roughening his normal harmonious voice. "Imagine what would happen if someone truly powerful came under his spell!"

As if in a climax of action, the five fighters burst from the encasing clouds, tearing through their center but leaving the immense vapor formation mostly intact. Once freed from the obstruction, Kaioshin reconnected with the presence of Spopovich and Yamu who remained a reasonable distance away. It was necessary to then recalculate their travel trajectory. To do so, the Supreme Kai elevated his team's position before they soared down at an angle, remaining together with a unity only experienced warriors were capable of.

"I don't think I understand," Goku said, once more breaking a silence that had lasted multiple minutes since their course readjustment. He spoke as if he'd wanted to talk all along, but ignorantly believed Kaioshin had needed the time to gather his bearings. The Saiyan knew nothing of the god's true abilities.

"I mean, you had your chance to finish off Majin Buu when you were fighting Babidi's father. why didn't you take it?"

Kaioshin's had, for a moment, allowed his muscles to relax. Now he exposed his anxiety once more, his features frowning to become pinched near the center of his face again.

"It wasn't worth the risk," Kaioshin told Goku, feeling the urge to explain himself further. "We feared that any external stimulus might accidentally set him free. The ball in which Majin Buu was confined was hidden deep within the earth where no human could ever find it, so we allowed him to lie dormant."

Kaioshin was strong enough to admit his weakness – his inability to stop Majin Buu of his own accord. Though he was a god, he was not arrogant. "If our actions had caused Majin Buu to be released," he said pointedly, not only referring to himself but to Kibito as well, "we would have been powerless to stop him."

The Supreme Kai hoped that by repeatedly emphasizing the dangers and his doubt in his own powers to defeat both Majin Buu and Babidi, the Saiyans and their friends would not take the situation lightly. It was obvious that they could not accurately portray the power of the wizard and his sleeping weapon, but Kaioshin knew it was necessary to try and drive what he could into them.

The earthlings must have known, from their behaviors and senses, that neither Kaioshin nor Kibito were weaklings. As immortals, they had very few vulnerabilities. It was orchestrated all along by the evil Bibidi that Majin Buu would be their strongest adversary.

Kaioshin thought of Kibito again, constantly reminded of his assistant's absence. There was a discomfort – an emptiness – associated with Kibito's distant whereabouts. Though Kaioshin could feel Kibito approach, he did so more slowly than the deity had expected. What was it that hindered him? Certainly it wasn't fear that slowed Kibito's movements or judgments.

If anything Kibito's fear for his Master's safety would only drive him to fly faster.

_Ah, _Kaioshin said, finally recognizing the cause. Kibito's presence was simple and familiar enough to track, and so was Gohan's because his obedience was to be expected. After all, the young Saiyan certainly felt he had a debt to repay after Kibito had healed him.

What Kaioshin did not expect, and was not very pleased to see, was that Videl was also with them. It was her human weakness that suppressed his assistant's speed.

Surely, Kibito would act accordingly and leave her behind. After all, he was not only risking the safety of the innocent woman but also Kaioshin's. If something happened, he would need both Gohan and Kibito's aid – the deity was certain of it.

…

At a much decelerated speed, Kibito and his two companions followed after the others they intended to reunite with. Kibito had not once been blind to how fruitless their attempts proved to be.

_This is taking to long, _Kibito growled silently to himself, no longer able to deny the frustration that was rapidly multiplying in him. _At this rate, Kaioshin will certainly reach Babidi before I return to his side. This is unacceptable!_

Yet Kibito said nothing in reference to their difficulties. Surely Gohan was wise enough to notice the hindrance for himself. Kibito knew the effect love had on even the strongest of hearts. If Kibito said anything regarding Videl as an obstruction, Gohan would surely become defensive of his beloved friend. Yes, it was necessary for Gohan to see for himself how disadvantageous she was to their purpose.

After all, it was apparent Gohan had allowed her to follow, even knowing the possible dangers they faced. Despite Kibito's warnings, the teenage Saiyan had not yet left Videl behind in an attempt to protect her from Babidi's wrath. Soon, though, Kibito was certain Gohan would notice. It was becoming more apparent with each and every mile they covered that they were only becoming slower.

Perhaps Gohan was distracted by their ongoing conversation. He was looking at Kibito and ignoring Videl, who was busy shielding her watering eyes from the barrage of the wind flowing in the opposite direction of their travels. To weak individuals, the air was a worthy opponent.

"If Yamu and Spopovich didn't enter the tournament to win, then why were they even there? I mean, what did they do to me?" asked the Saiyan, his curiosity abundant.

Kibito stared forward, allowing the wind to carry his voice to the individuals following slightly behind him. "Babidi intends to resurrect Majin Buu, but before he can do this, he requires a tremendous amount of pure energy."

"So they came after me?" Gohan said, blinking his youthful and bright eyes.

"Babidi sent them to the tournament because he believed that it would be the easiest place to gather such a large amount of energy," Kibito explained. He then looked at Gohan, who played a significant role in the rest of his narrative. "Only after they saw you transform into a Super Saiyan did you become their target."

After a brief and negligible moment spent seeking the whereabouts of his Master, Kibito continued. He was eager to force the dire nature of the situation into Gohan's conscience.

"The Supreme Kai and myself knew that Babidi would send someone to the tournament. We also entered. The ball containing Majin Buu has vanished. We journeyed to where it laid before but found no sign of it, so we believe it is in Babidi's grasp and he waits only for the energy to open it. And upon his success, the world will slip into darkness - the like which has never been viewed by human eyes."

Videl, who had attempted to look towards Kibito during the duration of his story, eventually succumbed to the irritation in her eyes. Shortly after the divinity's assistant finished, the human female fell behind the Saiyan at such a rate, her struggles did not go by unnoticed.

"Videl, what's wrong?" Gohan asked, addressing the young woman who now fully shielded her face in the crook of one arm. He slowed to fall in place besides her, concerned with her inability to maintain speed. "You okay?"

Only then did Videl lower her arm and instead balled her fists in front of her face, trying all she could to persuade the wind to lessen its assault on her sensitive vision. Even then, she responded to Gohan with manipulated truths.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm...I'm fine."

Kibito cursed silently, glaring ahead as he remained beyond Gohan's line of vision. He would have to say something soon.

Minutes passed with Kibito expecting Videl to give in to her weaknesses. But like humans, who often act selfishly against their knowledge of what's best in any given situation, she remained stubborn and did nothing. It was highly unnerving to Kibito, who finally took it upon himself to mention their inability to make headway.

"The Supreme Kai and the others are farther ahead of us than I thought," Kibito said sternly yet quietly. He did not wish to impart too much impatience in his words. "We'll have to move faster to catch them."

Gohan nodded in understanding, though there was a reluctant light in his eyes. He called out to Kibito who was flying further and further ahead of him, increasing his voice to be heard. "No problem, but...Just hold on a second!"

For the second instance in recent time, Gohan slowed until he was besides Videl, who was wiping her dripping eyes. "How are you holding up back here, Videl?"

Videl's stubbornness was finally giving in to the unrelenting torture of the wind. "I wish I were as good at this as you are," she said wistfully. Then finally, she truthfully exposed her inabilities. Kibito knew he had contributed to her forfeit. "I can't go on. Gohan, I can't keep my eyes open. I'm just holding you back."

"You're just not used to the wind yet," Gohan said, his voice as soft as his understanding smile. For an instant, Kibito expected Gohan to shrug off her concern. "You'll get there with practice, don't worry about it. But you're probably right, it'd better if you go back. It's starting to look like one of those days that could get really dangerous."

That was all Kibito needed to hear. He continued flying and staring forward, allowing the couple privacy as they conversed quietly between themselves. It took quite some time for Videl to completely cease flying and allow Gohan to proceed without her.

Gohan was waving and yelling good-bye to Videl when he accelerated to match Kibito's speed.

"Are you finished?" Kibito asked, his voice adopting a seriousness he had lightened before. Story time had ended and reality had returned, demanding their complete focus.

"Yep," Gohan said to him. The young Saiyan was gradually dropping his happy act, replacing it with an dominating determination. His newfound outlook did not hinder his profoundly ingrained sense of politeness. "Thanks for waiting up."

Kibito's own expression was disdainful. Though the Supreme Kai and his followers were traveling slowly compared with the deity's full abilities, Kibito suspected they would have to utilize a great speed to eventually catch up with them. "We need to hurry, Gohan. We have a lot of ground to cover"

A simple complying, "Right!" was all Kibito needed to hear from Gohan. They then simultaneously increased their energy output, their auras bursting and becoming visible to the naked eye. With great urgency, they shot over the ocean towards their destination at Kaioshin's side. Resulting waves were the only thing telling of their presence mere seconds later.

...

Since the exact moment Kibito had exponentially increased his velocity, Kaioshin knew when his assistant would arrive. He certainly didn't need Krillin's cry to inform him of Kibito and his follower's presence.

"Look, it's Gohan!" cried the human member of their makeshift team. Krillin's voice was gleeful – excited to see a cherished friend and ally.

"It's about time you caught up!" came Goku's remark, his tone similar to Krillin's with an additional tinge of teasing.

Kaioshin allowed himself a moment to look back at the scene of merriment. His eyes quickly caught Kibito's, who openly smiled in the deity's direction. Though Kibito's face was always somewhat stern, Kaioshin knew his assistant could never be happier to see him. Kibito nodded just once to Kaioshin in acknowledgement.

_It's good to see you finally caught up with us, _said Kaioshin across their telepathic link. _I was beginning to worry about your diligence._

_Think no such thing, _came that familiar baritone voice. Though Kibito raced to his customary place at Kaioshin's side, they communicated secretly amongst themselves. There was no reason to interrupt the other conversations going on behind them. Had they spoken aloud, the would have surely interrupted the group who looked to them for guidance.

_You see, I was correct, wasn't I? _Kaioshin said, smiling to his trusted friend._ Despite your belated arrival, I remain in one piece._

Kibito made an agreeable sound in return. _Indeed, but I assure you, Master, that I would never allow myself to be late._

_It seems you came close, _said the deity, his focus returning to Babidi's minions. Ahead of them, Spopovich and Yamu began increasing their elevation. Their behavior indicated that they were near their destination and were visually scouting out the location in preparation to land.

Kaioshin suddenly understood the growing frustration he had been feeling. It was not his eagerness that amplified his stress. It was the familiarity of the land that made him anxious. The deity wondered if perhaps Kibito had the same realization as he or if he was simply being paranoid.

_Kibito...Wasn't this where we searched this morning? I could swear we are nearing the exact location I suspected I sensed Babidi._

After a moment of looking about, Kibito regarded Kaioshin with shaded eyes. _You are correct, Master. It seems Babidi is hiding nearby. Your instincts were infallible._

Kaioshin rarely used foul language. In fact, he only had during instances where his disbelief overcame his sense of tradition. Now was one of those times.

_Damn, _he said, a frown forming on his stiffened lips. _I knew I should have searched harder. I should never doubt my intuition, ever!_

Kaioshin's uncharacteristic behavior caught Kibito by surprise, though he felt the same sense of incredulity. Had they known of Babidi's location the entire time?

Their companions remained blind to Spopovich and Yamu's behavior, and so Kaioshin took it upon himself to interrupt their ongoing conversation. "Look," the deity said softly, watching the two minions descend. "They're landing."

"But there's nothing out here!" Krillin exclaimed, his confusion evident in his voice. Krillin, like his other teammates, had foolishly assumed that nothing was present. But indeed something was – another building that had not been on the land before. Even if it hadn't been for the Majin 'M' inscribed on the doorway, Kaioshin knew the characteristic shape of his ship well. The deity needed no further proof that the wizard was hiding there.

"This is odd," said Kibito aloud for the sake of their allies. "We have searched this entire area before."

Kaioshin quickly lead them to a large rock structure that overlooked the coordinates of the peons' ascent. There, their group remained far from sight, though Kaioshin still took the precaution to duck behind an outcropping naturally sculptured into the stone surface. With the sounds of energy cut off abruptly, the others followed Kaioshin and scattered about the deity to stare down into the valley below.

The Supreme Kai took no chances assuming the others around him had considered the precautions necessary to conceal themselves. He said to them, the fingers of his left hand grasping the rocky ledge before him, "Everyone, suppress your energy. We don't want them to know we're here. Not just yet."

From their vantage point, Kaioshin could see Babidi's two familiar peons standing besides another figure. With his sharp vision, he recognized the alien life form of yet another one of the Madoshi's slaves. Though the individual's name evaded him at the time, it made no difference to the deity. Babidi would not bother enslaving weaklings. He would chose only those capable of protecting him.

Certainly the others had noticed the appearance of another alongside Yamu and Spopovich, though it was typical for Goku to speak first. The orange-dressed Saiyan sat immediately to Kaioshin's right, though the back of his raven-haired head faced the deity as Goku looked elsewhere. His halo glowed unnaturally above his spiky locks.

"Is that Babidi?" asked Goku, who then unnecessarily specified, "The one on the left?"

"No it's not," Kaioshin answered, shaking his head. The weight of his heavy mohawk shifted back and forth with the movement. "It's one of his minions."

"Hey," Goku said as if realizing something suddenly. "That ground looks like it's been disturbed recently - like it's been all dug up or something."

Kibito couldn't contain his disbelief. He clenched one giant fist in besides his face and did so with the other that supported his massive frame in his kneeling position.

"It's so obvious now! That's why we couldn't find his spaceship when we were flying over! He buried the whole thing underground!"

A collective chill ran through both Kaioshin and Kibito's bodies. They were the only ones who understood the significance of the Madoshi's hiding. Never had the immortals suspected Babidi to have tracked their progress on the planet. Kaioshin could not comprehend how it was even possible.

"And that means there's a chance Babidi has learned that Kibito and I have followed him here to earth," Kaioshin explained, his eyes suddenly glassed over with worry. "Otherwise, there would be no reason for him to hide his ship."

Sweat had suddenly began to dew the delicate skin of Kaioshin's temples. The salty dampness tickled his brows that furrowed in deep disdain.

_How foolish of me! _Kaioshin cried silently. _How could I have acted so recklessly? It's as you said, Kibito – so obvious!_

_You did not wish to disturb the peace of the humans living here, _Kibito said, acting as the deity's voice of reason when rationality could not be had by Kaioshin's disrupted mind. _A wise decision, considering that it was the last they would ever experience. _

It was then that Kaioshin noticed the human bodies strewn about the residence existing beyond the disturbed landscape. It seemed as though Babidi or some embodiment of his evil had destroyed yet another family – this time, earthlings. A beautiful blond woman, her handsome husband, and terribly young child lay deceased - their bodies intact but disturbingly lifeless. The sight made Kaioshin seethe with a rage that had until then remained oppressed.

_Master, _Kibito said to him, his voice nearly pleading. _If it is as you said – if Babidi is aware of our presence – we must return to Kaiooshin-kai. It is no longer safe for you here on earth._

_It never has been, _Kaioshin said, biting the inside of his cheek to cut off his building anger. The sharp pinch of pain helped his vision clear just enough to function properly. _I cannot allow Babidi to continue as he has. He must pay for what he has done and for what he intends to do. _

_But they, _said his assistant, referring to their allies, _can continue what you have begun. Please, you cannot endanger your safety. Your life is infinitely more important than theirs!_

_Only to you, _the Supreme Kai retorted sharply. _I have the same rights as everyone to live and I cannot stand aside while others die. It is my purpose as the guardian of the universe to prevent this from happening!_

Kibito's voice was growing stronger with his thwarted efforts. _If you are killed, then there is no one left to guard the universe!_

Still, Kaioshin would not back down. _If the universe is destroyed, _he said to Kibito, equally protective of his position in their argument, _then I have no purpose and therefor no reason to live. You know as well as I that Babidi will attack Kaioshin-kai immediately after he eradicates earth. He desires my death as much as his father did. I remain but unfinished business to him._

Though their discussion was not of physical nature, Kibito's reaction was. His fists clenched harder, unnoticed by their surrounding companions. _The more reason you should leave now! You can hide from Babidi. We do not have to stay on Kaioshin-kai. We can bide our time and decide a better course of action-_

_Enough! _came Kaioshin's harsh cry, silencing Kibito with his angry presence. _You cannot expect me to watch others die! I will _not _allow sacrifices on my behalf. Eventually there would be nowhere left for me to hide and I will die when that time arrives. No more, Kibito. I will not change my stance!_

It was Piccolo who unintentionally interrupted, unaware of the conversation that spanned little more than a second of real time. His green skin resembled Kaioshin's in the sense that his was also wet with cold sweat.

Though he appeared intimidated, Piccolo's plan was bold. "I say we attack them now. The longer we wait here, the more time we give them to resurrect Majin Buu."

"No," Kaioshin said softly, appreciating the Namekian's bravery. "We will bide our time. They will release Majin Buu outside the ship. They wouldn't want it completely destroyed. We will wait for the

right opportunity to present itself."

Kaioshin knew that if they were to attack the ship, it could become disturbed by their efforts. With that came the risk of Majin Buu releasing from his pod from either unintentional damage or stimulus. For the same reasons the deity did not previously destroy Majin Buu, he refused to act as Piccolo had suggested. Besides, they would have to enter Babidi's ship to reach the wizard. Surely to do so meant unnecessary risk and a great likelihood of death amongst them.

_We are assuming that Babidi has gathered enough energy from Gohan to enable the awakening, _Kaioshin said, offering his thoughts to Kibito. _Perhaps Babidi will require more than he has in his possession, which will buy us more time. So long as he does not get his greedy rat hands on anyone else, he will not be able to unleash Majin Buu and we can dispose of the wizard without further incident. _

The Supreme Kai was not surprised when Kibito remained too spiteful from his previously harsh dismissal. Never before had Kaioshin reason to treat his assistant in such a manner. It took a while, but eventually Kaioshin began regretting his reaction to his assistant's beliefs. Kibito was only trying his best to protect him.

_Kibito, _Kaioshin said, his tone apologetic. _I beg of you, do not distance me. I am sorry for dismissing your concerns. I know you're only basing your beliefs upon what's in my best interest. Still, you must understand that we have great opportunity to finish this here and now. The Saiyans are a powerful race – perhaps stronger than you or I. Never again may we have such support at our disposal._

At first, Kibito said nothing. Then very softly, he reasserted his obedience and responded to the deity. _I understand, Master._

…

Though Kibito had acknowledged the wishes of his beloved deity, the fear of them remained solidly anchored in his throat and aching heart.

How is it that he could bear to watch the individual of his affections place himself willingly in the face of danger? Though Kibito was certain he loved Kaioshin with all of his heart, he wanted to protect the deity for reasons beyond his profound feelings. First and foremost, he remained Kaioshin's bodyguard. Only because of this purpose had Kibito ever been introduced to the deity, and with his role came great responsibility. He was the guardian of the overseer of the universe.

Long before Kibito had realized his love for the Supreme Kai, he had promised to honorably give his life for the deity. Despite Kaioshin's beliefs in every individual having equal importance, Kibito could not help but make the distinction between mortals and the god. Kibito knew that the universe could not go on without an overseer, and Kaioshin was the only surviving Supreme Kai. It would be an immense amount of time before another could take the divine position, and so Kibito had to ensure the survival of Kaioshin for many more millennia.

Kibito looked at the divinity kneeling besides him and for once, the sight of Kaioshin's beauty could not warm the chill that had frozen his heart. It was as if a part of his conscience was aware of something beyond the capabilities of his mind. Kibito felt a rapidly deepening sense that a terrible event would occur. His instincts begged him to reach over and embrace the deity and protect Kaioshin with the flesh of his body from the shadow of darkness that threatened to envelope them.

_I must tell him, _Kibito thought, his throat dry and irritated. _Before something happens, Kaioshin must know that I love him. I cannot risk hiding it from him any longer. If something were to happen and I forever lost the chance to reveal my reverence for him.._

Kibito stopped himself, unable to handle the thought of it.

Then, as if by some intentional twist of cruelty, a sudden humming sound seized all their attentions. An elevator was bringing someone or something to the earth's surface. There was no possibility that Kaioshin would listen to him now. In fact, once the event was over, even Kibito struggled to form words to express his shock.

"Hey," said Piccolo sharply. "Someone's coming out!"

Not a single breath existed between their seven bodies. They were too enamored with the sound of the rising elevator to be concerned by their self-inflicted suffocation.

Unknown to Kibito, or to any member in their group of heroes, the face that first caught Kibito's attention was the last he would survive to see.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is it, the chapter we've all been dreading. Poor Kibito. :(

Hoping I did this part justice. All your reviews really helped my confidence and will drive me to write when I am able again.

Alas, I am forced to take a hiatus. I suffered a pretty considerable concussion last night and my brain probably won't function enough to write for a while. I guess it's good I have so many chapters stored up. Perhaps by the time I post them, I will be back to normal!

It just figures, doesn't it? I MUST finish this story. I didn't write so much for nothing! :(

* * *

Part XII

The sound of the rising elevator spanned stretched seconds, the unrelenting vibration of it torturing in its condemning presence.

All eyes were locked on the black bowels of the spaceship that remained below the crust of the earth, impregnating the planet with its dooming presence. The area void of plant life was severely larger than the outline of Babidi's transport vessel. It was as though all that was natural and innocent had pulled itself away from the ships menacing presence, desperate to preserve what life it could when the promise of death remained dense in the air.

It did not surprise Kibito that Kaioshin was the first to react to whomever was in the elevator. The deity did not need to see to feel the identity of the hidden presence. It was the deity's reaction that caused his guardian's heart to increase its already fast pace, becoming so frenzied that spots of light dotted Kibito's peripheral vision.

Kaioshin very openly gasped, his eyes widening in disbelief. The dampness on his face that collected from the heat of the sun suddenly increased, dripping down the side of his delicate temple. By the time the droplets from the edge of his fine jawline, Kibito noticed a hand reaching around the rim of the ships open entrance.

Crimson skin covered the long-clawed digits, the hand consisting of characteristics distinct to a demonic presence. And indeed it was, the individual's identity made evident when the tall form stepped from the shadows. Even as the demon exposed himself fully to the clarity of the world, Kibito couldn't believe his own wide eyes.

Though the Madoshi was the first to step from the ship, his appearance was expected. It was the larger form obediently following the wizard that baffled the two immortals.

A large white cape billowed from around the devil's shoulders, the volume of it filling the doorway before it flowed fluidly out. Beneath the veil, royal blue fabric covered red skin, exposing the majority of densely muscled chest. As if the undoubtedly powerful aura of the demon was not enough to intimidate, his physical presence was nightmarish. Sharp ears stood just above the two devilish horns that erupted from the skull beneath crimson colored flesh. Yellow eyes glowed like fire behind menacing slits of pupil, cunning and evil. An aristocratic nose hung above wicked lips that curled, drawing his raven-black goatee upwards. The jawline that bordered it was purely masculine and powerful.

And finally, below the sharp widow's peak of black hair, the Majin 'M' was viciously present, drawn deep into the dangerous being. There was no mistaking his identity.

"Dabura!" Kibito choked, his reaction mimicking that of the Supreme Kai knelt close besides him. His heart had suddenly been brought to a stop by a sudden vicious and icy hand. The chill of it caused Kibito's entire body to tremble.

"What is _he _doing here?" questioned Kaioshin aloud, fear having driven his pitch higher than ever.

There was no questioning the presence of the smaller figure that stood just before Dabura's sharp white boots. Compared to the immense stature of Dabura, Babidi's body was stocky and homely. He also wore a robe though it was orange in color, with simple blue loose-fitting clothing hanging shapelessly below it.

The wizard's skin consisted of deep wrinkles that twisted and contorted his leathery tegument. It was a sickly shade of yellow and bald, except for the sparse rigid sprouts that stuck up from the top of his brow and continued to the back of his cephalopodious head. Babidi's voluminous eyes protruded from his skull greatly, his lids wrapping around the large orbs containing wicked green pupils in the center. Babidi's nose, in comparison, was small and resembled the structure of a felines. Protruding wrinkles lined the corners of his simple mouth.

Both Yamu and Spopovich were quick to bow in the presence of their superiors, their bulging arms crossing their chests so their hands covered their empty hearts. Yamu's left hand maintained a tenacious hold on the vessel containing Gohan's energy, though Kaioshin suspected that they would soon relinquish it to their Master.

Perhaps it would be Dabura who would be trusted with the precious the devil was the highest ranked of all Babidi's minions.

"That cursed wizard," Kibito spat out in astonishment, not having expected Babidi to have such extreme capabilities. "He's even managed to ensnare...the King of the Demons!"

Only Kaioshin and Kibito had the knowledge of the demon's status in the universe. Otherwise, their companions could not have resisted similar appearances of shock. Kaioshin found himself unable to speak and inform them of the danger they now faced. It wasn't until Goku exposed his ignorance that Kaioshin even remembered the others' presence.

"Which one?" said the Saiyan hurriedly. Goku's desperation to comprehend the situation was obvious. He had looked to the Supreme Kai for guidance the entire time, and seeing Kaioshin rendered speechless shook Goku greatly. "Which one is Dabura?"

It took a moment for Kaioshin to regain the focus necessary to formulate even the simplest of sentences. His reply was brief – just enough to fulfill Goku's question.

"The tall one," Kaioshin said quietly, speaking in a hiss. As the deity did so, his petite body hunching further around his clenched fists.

Goku's eyes scanned the scene again, settling on the form of Dabura. The Saiyan apparently knew better to be intimidated by a warrior's physical stature. He was quick to inquire further, speaking again to the Supreme Kai knelt to his left. "I see. Is he strong?"

Another generous amount of sweat slithered down the side of the deity's paled face, curling around the curve of his high cheekbones. It fell to the rock below and collected in a sparkling pool that then reflected the movement of Kaioshin's chin when he spoke.

"Of course he's strong," Kaioshin snapped at the Saiyan, his harshness unintended. His nerves were taking over, controlling his shattered composure.

The deity did not expect the earthling to know Dabura's significance. In fact, only those high in the hierarchy of the Kais were aware of the existence of the dimension from which Dabura originated. "He is the king of the demon world!"

"Wait a second," said Gohan abruptly, asking the inquiry Kaioshin expected. "What is this 'demon world?' "

"It is a shadow world that exists on the other side of this one," began Kaioshin, his expressive features pinched by the fear throbbing through his veins with an almost sickening intensity. One hand still remained clenched tightly, the force of his curled fingers driving the blood from the creases of his knuckles. The other was resting on a rock that had been torn through effortlessly by the sharp keratin of his fingers. In the corner of his senses, Kaioshin could feel the pressure exerted by the dirt driven deep below his nails by his action.

Without pause, the Supreme Kai continued his explanation. Each of his allies watched him intensely, absorbed by his knowledgeable words. "Like two sides of the same coin, one of you may be the strongest in this world, but in his dark demon world, Dabura is the strongest by far."

"Um, guys?" Krillin said suddenly, greatly startled by everything that was happening around them. Perhaps he was the only one to consider the consequences of their presence near such vast forced of evil. "I'm beginning to feel just a little bit outclassed here! I mean, I'll still help you out if you still think you need me, but I, uh-"

A string of indecipherable words followed before Krillin silenced himself with a swallow. He continued, just barely able to calm himself. "How 'bout I take the little guy?"

"The little guy..." Gohan muttered, everyone turning to study the individual he considered aloud. "So that's Babidi?"

"Yes it is," Kaioshin answered. He suddenly felt it necessary to emphasize the flaw in Krillin's assumption that the wizard was the weakest. The human could have never been more mistaken. "And he is the most dangerous of them all. Remember, it is not his size you must concern yourselves with - it's his magic. If he is able to keep a being such as Dabura under his control, just imagine the horror he could inflict on this world!"

For the first time since the elevator began carrying the King of the Demons and the Madoshi to the surface, Piccolo was reunited with his ability to speak. He did so, sweating profusely. "So if this Dabura is that strong and Babidi has him, what's going to keep us from falling under his spell?"

As Kaioshin expected, the Namekian's question was wisely formulated. Piccolo had fully understood the threat of the Madoshi's presence and the extent of his powers more than any of the others had. For once since their arrival on Earth, Kaioshin and Kibito were not alone in their understanding.

Kibito took it upon himself to explain, enabling Kaioshin to recapture his previously shallow breath. "A wizard seeks out the evil desires in a person's heart. Once discovered, he manipulates them, enhances them, and ultimately uses them to control. This is how Dabura was captured."

"Once Babidi infiltrates a person's heart," continued Kibito, staring ahead at the wizard of his focus, "his influence is complete. All he needs is to find but a trace of evil to bring someone under his power. Only those pure of heart and free of evil desires like us have a chance of fighting him successfully."

Somehow, despite everything Kibito and the deity had told him, Krillin had regained a sense of humor. Perhaps Babidi's methods of obtaining control over individuals made Krillin feel confident about his safety. "Well that works for most of us," said the short human, "But what about Piccolo? He hasn't always been one of the good guys, you know."

Piccolo reacted like lightening – sudden and shocking. "This is not the time!" he yelled at the Krillin who cowered wisely from the insulted Namekian.

Despite the sudden activity of his allies, both Kaioshin and Kibito remained focused on the Madoshi standing hundreds of feet below them. Yamu had approached the small wizard, offering him the apparatus filled with the stolen pure energy. Though Kaioshin's hearing was abnormally strong, he could not make out the words passed between the wizard and his minions. They were speaking very softly and from their far distance, Kaioshin could not decipher the language of their moving lips. He could not read their minds either, knowing that the Madoshi could possibly notice his presence.

Babidi reached for the tool, considering it with great interest. Compared to his petite stature, the object in his grasp seemed over-sized. By the way Dabura smirked at the sight of his pleased master, Kaioshin felt a chill run down his spine. The demon king was another worthy adversary who posed perhaps a greater threat than the Madoshi.

"I never anticipated that Dabura would be here too," the deity admitted aloud, though how could he have? Though Kaioshin was a God, he was not a flawless being. He did not allot the darker sides of the universe with undying attention. In fact, to see a demon existing outside their world was highly unusual and virtually impossible without the abnormal abilities of the Madoshi. There was a great divide between the two worlds – one that was impassible to even Dabura himself, had the Madoshi not escalated his abilities.

Still, it was worthless to ponder how Dabura crossed over. What mattered was that he was present. "I'm afraid this changes everything," Kaioshin said softly.

From the deity's far left, an arrogant voice arose. Vegeta, with his strong arms crossed imperiously against his chest, spoke in a haughty manner towards Kaioshin. "Surely the _Supreme_ Kai isn't afraid, is he?"

Kaioshin spared a momentary glance at the Saiyan Prince from the corner of his glaring eyes. He said nothing in reply, knowing again that there was no purpose. Though Kaioshin's powers were comparable to the demon king, Vegeta was unaware of the boundaries preventing Kaioshin from attacking his enemy.

There was a fine line that bisected the situation, creating difficulties for the Supreme Kai. Though Dabura was a powerful adversary, Kaioshin knew he had the upper hand. Still, he could not act in conflict against the devil because to do so would risk the spite of the demon world. Dabura was the proud king of his underworld, and if a god were to slay him, there would be a risk of retaliation from his dark dimension.

The situation became only more complicated with the presence of Babidi, who was currently controlling Dabura's actions. Though Dabura was evil, he was not entirely independent in his decisions to obey the Madoshi. In fact, with the pride Kaioshin knew the demon king had, Dabura would never have bowed to the wizard of his own free will. Therefor, Dabura could not be punished because Babidi utilized the devil's inherent evil soul.

There was a fine balance to be had in the bureaucracy of the universe – one that rested largely on Kaioshin and his responsibilities as the Supreme Kai. He had no influence on the conditions of the cosmos. His very distant ancestors had set the standard that now limited the deity, and there was nothing he could do to change the commonly accepted status quo.

And so Kaioshin said nothing to Vegeta, unwilling to explain his reluctant behavior to the arrogant Saiyan. There was no reason for the Supreme Kai to say anything to the prince of nonexistence. It surprised Kaioshin greatly that Kibito did not lash out at Vegeta, though the deity suspected his assistant was far too absorbed in the presence of Dabura and Babidi to even notice Vegeta's mocking.

Vegeta mistook Kaioshin's dismissive relocating glance for something other than it was. He must have assumed Kaioshin was ashamed or something equally untrue. "Fine," spat the sharp-haired Saiyan. "You can cower up here behind the rocks if you want. I'll take them on by myself if you don't have the stomach for it."

It was that which caught Kibito's interest. He growled under his breath, reaching silently out to the Supreme Kai at his side.

_Shall I dispense of this arrogant fool? Or would you rather do it yourself? _asked the divine assistant angrily.

_Do no such thing. You'll only fuel the expansion of his ego, _said Kaioshin darkly._ Truly, Vegeta is but a mockery of a true hero. His assumptions are correct – Goku will forever be more honorable than him. The Saiyan Vegeta considers a travesty to their race is truly more admirable than his pathetic Prince. _

Kibito said nothing. Instead, he smiled inwardly at Kaioshin's scorn. He had not known anyone to frustrate the deity like that and didn't suspect he would ever again.

It was Krillin who responded to Vegeta as the others remained silent in the face of the prince's exaggerated pride. "I might just let you do that, Vegeta," the human said, backing away from the scene taking place at the ships entrance.

A moment passed before Goku turned to look at Krillin. By the shine in his dark eyes, Kaioshin could see Goku's understanding of his friend's limitations in the rapidly darkening situation. Though all of them were aware of how subordinate Krillin was as a human, it was Goku who found the most polite manner of agreeing with him.

"Krillin," said Goku with a genuine smile. "These guys seem pretty tough. Don't you think you should get back to your family?"

Krillin's thankfulness for Goku's suggestion was obvious on his trembling features. "Well I'd like to stick around, but it looks like you guys pretty much have everything covered without me!" he said eagerly.

"And I'd hate to think what your wife would do to me if I let anything happen to you," Goku added with good natured humor. Goku seemed relieved to envision his oldest friend retreating safely away from what stood dangerously before them.

"Yeah, she does have a bit of a temper," Krillin said, scratching his damp temple with a single finger. He was quickly becoming consumed in imagery of Android 18. Finally Krillin responded. He added truthfully with a blush, "But hey, I love her."

Krillin's obvious affection for his partner was warming to Kaioshin despite the dark circumstances threatening to suffocate him. What Krillin felt for his wife was true and ran very profoundly. For the first time, Kaioshin wondered what Krillin was sensing when thinking of the solace of his beloved family.

The sight of Babidi ruined whatever happiness had almost arose between the allies, replacing the positive imagery with the threatening figures standing in the distance. Kibito watched as Babidi approached Dabura, carrying the energy in his frail arms. When the wizard came within a foot of the hulking devil, he elevated the vessel proudly to the demon king as if he desired Dabura's commendation.

Obediently, Dabura bowed to his master, contorting to the will of the Madoshi. It was then that Spopovich and Yamu widened their stance was if suddenly eager after seeing their superiors' approval of their achievement.

A moment of conversation passed before the midget body of Babidi turned to face his minions. And then it happened – something both Kibito and Kaioshin had expected all along. The wizard's eyes glowed brightly and menacingly red, directed at his disposable slaves.

The two immortals, along with their companions, watched in horror as Spopovich abruptly began shrieking in pain. He threw his arms up, his body wildly contorting to the torture inflicted by an invisible attack. Spopovich's monstrous hands began clutching at his face, his fingers spread wide and stiff with immense agony. Then his body began bubbling and expanding gruesomely. Loud choking sounds echoed through the dirtied sky.

Babidi widened his eyes and effortlessly caused Spopovich's demise. His human body suddenly exploded in a torrent of discolored biological fluids, his flesh ripping and then burning to fill the sky with a sickly stench. It smelled as though Spopovich had been dead and rotting all along, his soul long deteriorated by the darkness that had consumed him.

Both Babidi and Dabura basked in the glow of Spopovich's combustion, smiles curving their features in pleasure. It was Yamu who stood with his legs and arms held wide in shock. He had become splattered in the blood of his companion and surely knew then that his fate would be the same.

As Dabura tipped his head in the direction of the remaining peon, Yamu's body stiffened with fright. It was then that Yamu gained enough reason to take off flying in a burst of light. His efforts were fruitless against the wrath of Babidi, who apparently ordered his other minion Puipui to dispose of the fleeing human. With a simple lift of his arm and an aim of his hand, Puipui gathered energy and shot it directly at Yamu who had mustered all his energy to fly a great distance away. In the end, Yamu's desperate effort was in vain, and he popped like the body of a fluid-filled insect under direct pressure.

Everyone but Vegeta had shock evident on their features. Their mouths gaped open in silence and their bodies shuddered. Though both Kibito and Kaioshin had expected Babidi to act in such a fashion, they were intimidated by the proof that Babidi was merciless.

Not even Bibidi had taken slaves and disposed of them as his son had. Bibidi had built Majin Buu first and foremost and though they destroyed numerous civilizations, he had never - to Kaioshin's knowledge – disrespected pledges of loyalty. It seemed that Babidi was younger, stronger, and his wrath was exceedingly powerful. Perhaps Dabura was the only individual safe from the Madoshi's murdering spree and Kaioshin was sure the devil's security was only temporary. If Majin Buu was released, there would be no need for Dabura, the demon king.

Though Kibito's sense of foreboding had never ceased to exist in the forefront of his consciousness, it was rapidly increasing in strength. _Certainly Kaioshin must feel it too, _thought the deity's assistant but still he said nothing.

Kibito had previously offered his opinions to the divinity and they were shunned. Besides, when Kibito glanced aside to his Master, Kaioshin appeared locked in his place by his shock and would now feel further ingrained in the situation in order to prevent similar deaths among innocent bystanders.

"What kind of people," Gohan cried, his voice choked, "kill their own partners?"

No one responded to him. They were too immersed with their own thoughts or their unspoken answers.

_Heartless monsters, _hissed Kaioshin. _See Kibito? Babidi is just as we expected. Now can't you see why he must be stopped and we must do so quickly?_

_Indeed, _replied Kibito, but still denying the necessity of the deity in such a corrupt situation. _But Master, you must leave this place. It is too dangerous. What is stopping Babidi from trying to take your life?_

Kaioshin met Kibito's eyes in their physical world, and Kibito wanted nothing more than to protect his beauty from Babidi's vicious presence. Kaioshin was the purest beacon of hope and he was quickly becoming shrouded by the dense fog of death and doom

_Nothing, _Kaioshin said with verity. He would not taint the truth to his guardian. _I am certain he will be too merciless to grant me a quick death and will torture me for as long as his rotten heart desires. _

Though Kibito suspected such, his eyes still widened with Kaioshin's bold statement. How could the deity, knowing the endangerment of his life, remain there so selflessly? As always, the Supreme Kai defined altruistic.

This was the first time Kibito hated it so profoundly. Though his heart wanted to distance itself from the reckless deity, needing to defend itself from the harm Kaioshin unknowingly inflicted upon it with his decisions, Kibito couldn't help but shift closer to him. He quietly moved to the deity's proximity until their kneeling limbs were delicately touching.

Each member of their heroic team remained staring at the three figures of Puipui, Dabura, and Babidi. Their three adversaries were standing, staring out into the sky at the remnant smoke of their destruction as if enticed by their sinful dreams. Something was being said between them but what, no one was certain.

"This is bad," Goku said blatantly.

"They kill their own men," Gohan added, his disapproving appearance matching that of the father he closely resembled.

Even before Kibito began talking, his voice bold and hateful, Krillin had begun backing away from their gathering.

"That's the cruel game Babidi plays," Kibito growled. "He seeks out only the most powerful fighters. He uses his magic to bring them under his complete control. And when he has no more use for them, he disposes of them as though they were diseased animals.

Everyone but Kaioshin looked at Kibito with great intensity, hearing his horrific story. They had already seen Babidi's abilities first hand, and doubted not a single word Kibito said.

"If he frees Majin Buu," Kibito continued, seeing the cold sweat shimmer and collect at the corner of his brow. "He will destroy all life on earth just as he has destroyed Spopovich and Yamu. That is Babidi's evil wish."

All eyes had moved to consider the dark wizard when Kibito moved to take Kaioshin's hand and grasp it intensely in his own. His action drew Kaioshin's attention immediately, causing the deity to look deep into Kibito's desperate eyes with his supple lips slackened by surprise.

_My Master, we must leave this place. I cannot bear to allow you to remain any longer. I will do whatever is necessary to persuade you. I promise..._

There was a baited pause that gripped both of them at the heart, with their pulses increasing simultaneously as if they had become one. Kibito could feel in his sensitive thumb the race of Kaioshin's heartbeat, rushing beneath the soft and supple skin of his fragile hand.

Kibito swallowed and decided that his words to Kaioshin were true. There was no possibility he could tell his beloved falsities. He would expose his deepest and most profound reasons for protecting the deity. It was utterly enlivening, experiencing such immense nervousness. It felt as though butterflies beat strong wings in his chest, tickling the innards of his body with sweet and fresh touch. It was almost dizzying in its intensity.

_I promise, I will tell you everything I have been keeping from you. My sweet God, I will offer you everything I have to give. Just leave with me, please, and we can return when it is safer._

Kaioshin's gaze was immensely and expectantly puzzled, the innocence on his face showing truer than it ever had. His gaze was wide, and the obsidian reaching deeper than it ever had – a vessel that needed Kibito's loving fulfillment. There was trust there, so abundant that for that second, Kaioshin was rendered speechless and compliant to Kibito's burning needs. And so together, their hands began moving, with Kaioshin's soft grip loosening and retracting from the rock he had overlooked.

The two immortals were too lost in themselves that they did not notice the sudden movement of Babidi and his highly ranked minions. For a moment, there was nothing, and then Babidi levitated to return to Dabura's side from where he had stepped forward to dispose of Spopovich. When the wizard touched down, now aligned with the demon, the pure energy remained held in his hand.

It wasn't until after many moments that Babidi began walking to the open door of his spaceship, leaving both Dabura and Puipui behind. Puipui turned after the wizard after seconds and hurried after him. Together, they disappeared into the dark bowels of the spaceship, presumably traveling many stores beneath the earth's surface.

"Hey, look!" Goku cried, breaking the rapidly building link between the deity and his assistant, returning the immortals' attention to the demon king who stood menacingly alone in the plains. "Why is Dabura just standing outside by himself?"

Kaioshin struggled to regain his focus, staring at the demon though not a single idea made sense to his faded awareness. At the deity's side, the immortals' hands remained linked and distracting. A comforting warmth had been entombed between the touch of their two bodies even as their gazes separated to stare downwards past the outcropping. It took that simple touch to tear down all the barriers of concentration constructed by the deity and hinder his logic.

The Supreme Kai saw with softened eyes the clenching of Dabura's menacing fist, and then a small and sharp whirlwind of energy twisted about the circumference of the devil's shadow. Then it stopped, dust moving at the Demon King's feet with remnant velocity of something ultimately powerful.

Kaioshin gasped as the threatening reality rushed back at him like a harsh slap in the face. His hand abruptly released Kibito's to brace itself against the stones of the mountain but just as quickly, Kibito recaptured the deity's hand in his and squeeze, desperate for purchase.

It was as though Kibito's soul knew its fate and refused to release the deity until the his very ending. Kibito needed the comforting touch to exist as bravely as the Supreme Kai, retaining some mutuality between them when the assistant was certain he would die and the deity would go on living.

_I am sorry, Kaioshin, _Kibito told him, his message hurried. He had but seconds left. _I must leave you. You will be on your own now, because I will no longer be able to protect you._

Kaioshin was speechless, though his spike in energy proved his worry. His senses questioned Kibito, who looked at the precious deity one last time.

"He knows that we're here!" echoed Vegeta's voice from behind them, echoing as though it traveled down a far-reaching tunnel. By the time the Saiyan Prince's words struck the immortals, Dabura was posed viciously before Kibito with his wicked hand spread mere inches before the bodyguard's stunned face.

It was as if time suddenly stopped for Kibito, whose eyes widened beyond what they have ever had. Stricken by his fear, Kibito could do nothing but stare through the threatening fingers spread in his vision. Dabura's middle finger was flawlessly aligned with Kibito's facial line of symmetry.

Beyond the crimson digits, Dabura's visage was framed devilishly. His expression was menacing and ruthless, his eyes glowing like an erupting star. The peaks of his horns stabbed into the air, piercing the holy scene of earth's heavens above. And then those vicious fangs were bared, an ill and slimy violet tongue exposed by Dabura's violent cry.

But suddenly, beyond conscious understanding and physicality, all Kibito could see was Kaioshin. Images of the deity laughing, of his capturing lively eyes. The way the divinity's elfish ears twitched slightly beneath the ticklish brush of his snow-fall hair. The glitter of golden earrings that draped alongside the deity's delicate, fragile neck when Kibito had laid besides his sleeping figure. The sight of that flawless and precious smile, and the feeling it never failed to give Kibito when he became enamored by the presence of his beloved divinity. The undeniable urge he had to capture those sweet lips with his own and draw Kaioshin's petite body against his in an awe-inspiring kiss.

The world, but for his image of Kaioshin, no longer existed to Kibito. Only a bright, blinding light threatened to steal the ethereal vision of what Kibito cherished most in the entire universe. Even then, by some immense power, Kibito could not continue clutching desperately at the presence of his loved one. The touch of Kaioshin's hands gradually fazed away, leaving nothing for Kibito to hold on to, and so he was forced to let go.

It was then that time did not simply stop for Kibito. Instead, it had completely ceased to exist.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ah, yes, now the (more) boring section of the story begins. It's difficult to continue without Kibito, who obviously played a huge role in the relationship development between my target couple.

Though I love Kaioshin, I was peeved he didn't seem to give a damn about Kibito in the show. I blame it on the story writers. They never gave Kibito or Kaioshin much personality. I try my best to make up for it. Kaioshin's reaction is quite normal for emotionally conservative individuals. I utilized the shows focus on the Saiyans to instill a little more detail into Kaioshin's belated arrival to the ship. Kaioshin's very dramatic later on in the saga, and damnit, I thrive on fictional drama!

Artemis-M: I shall post some more works in the following weeks. I have used my temporary break from Love Game to write two short stories (also Kaioshin/Kibito because I have a one-track mind). Should polish and post them soon!

Kathryn: Wow! What a great review. I didn't expect to receive another and you caught me by pleasant surprise. Oh, and your English is wonderful – much better than my German!

Yes, I simply refer to Higashi no Kaioshin as Kaioshin, initially because that's what other authors use. His full title seems too lengthy to me to use so frequently and since he's the remaining Supreme Kai, "East" doesn't quite fit the bill. I can't call him Shin because that makes me think of anatomy...I switch Kaioshin and Supreme Kai to give his references variety. I get tired of seeing 'K' names everywhere.

I admit, I, too, am not a large fan of soft stories. I prefer suffering and torture and all that. I tend to favor Kibito's POV in the story (I find it easier, for some reason) and he just seems very gentle towards Kaioshin. Trust me, I can imagine them tearing each other to pieces during sex, but alas, the story hasn't reached that point yet.

I did actually post my other story on adultfanfiction(dot)net. Search author Cannibal Jello and it should come up.

* * *

Part XIII

With Kibito's death, something profound in Kaioshin had also been lost.

Kaioshin watched with wide eyes, unable to hear his own shrill cry for his assistant. It was his instinct to protect his senses from the scene, to shield himself from the explosion of heat that existed furiously for an instant before extinguishing to nothing. And then Kibito was lost to the world, taken somewhere else by the demon king who laughed triumphantly at the immobilized deity.

It had been Goku who first became aware of Kaioshin's inability to react. The Saiyan abruptly thrust himself from where he'd stood and seen the demise of Kibito, lashing out at Dabura with all he could muster despite his own shock. The devil king used Goku's bewilderment to dodge his simple swipe of fist. The onslaught of punches Vegeta then followed with did nothing to faze the demon who avoided the Saiyan prince with an amused simplicity.

It did not take long for Vegeta to recognize his inability to strike the demon, and so with one violent diving effort, he lunged at Dabura. With a smile, Dabura easily maneuvered to the side, turning to watch Vegeta follow his own velocity and hit the outcropping with snarl and accompanying scuff of boots.

With a sudden sharp bracing of his body, the demon king caught himself in mid air. There Dabura remained suspended, his white cape flowing tauntingly in the direction of the earthlings and their stupefied deity. With a deep thoughtful sound, Dabura allowed himself leisurely study of the six figures standing frozen below him. The fools had no idea what to expect from the devil and Kaioshin had not yet collected himself enough to yell at them.

The events beyond Kibito's slaughter consisted of nothing more than a blur to the deity. Colors splashed and danced and swirled, bordered by a darkness that threatened to steal Kaioshin's vision with sickening pulses. His temples throbbed in time with the reaching tendrils of oblivion, constricting and suffocating his disbelieving mind. In this vicious limbo of unbalanced consciousness and confusion, Kaioshin could not yet grasp that he had lost the only familiar face he had seen since the death of his fellow Kais.

The deity was wise enough to recognize his weakened reeling, though Kaioshin could not distinguish whether the turning motion arose from his failing body or his crushed mental equilibrium. Kaioshin felt as though he'd been hit in the gut, torn inside out from the force, and yet there were no colors of blood amongst the mixture of shades he saw. Not even that remained of his slain assistant. There was nothing left of Kibito.

All Kaioshin knew was that it was happening again: the nightmare he'd experienced constantly since Majin Buu had slaughtered his fellow Supreme Kais. Somehow, though Majin Buu remained concealed in his own orbital coffin, he had managed to destroy Kibito as well.

No, no – Kaioshin shook himself in the midst of his trauma, his eyes finally recognizing the outline of the figure floating above him. It was the devil – there were horns – and red skin. It was Dabura who had killed Kibito. He could remember that the king of the demons was also under Babidi's control, and so through the Madoshi the evil of Majin Buu had been projected upon the dark world ruler. And it all made perfect sense, would have, if Kaioshin was just able to collect his thoughts enough to see what remained obvious before him.

Had Kaioshin been capable of action beyond standing there, staring at the emptiness besides him, perhaps he could have prevented the tragedy that followed. He had just focused his vision as Dabura reared his head, the sound of spit gathering in his pursed lips. It was then that reality came rushing back, hitting Kaioshin with an icy slap. The force of it turned Kaioshin's head toward Krillin, who lied directly in the devil's line of trajectory.

"Look out!" Kaioshin screamed at the human, suddenly realizing that against his previous beliefs, he could speak. And he could suddenly hear, enough to sense the splatter of saliva across Krillin's face. By then, there was nothing Kaioshin could do to save Krillin. Upon impact, it was too late.

"Oh no!" cried the deity, hunched in disbelief. With legs spread wide and his hands raised in fists, the Supreme Kai struggled with the vicious reality. By then Kaioshin was shaking, waiting for it to begin – the solidification of soft flesh into dead stone. Though he remained shocked, the anger for his own inaction was building deep inside him, even as he yelled out, "I should have warned them!"

Unaware of their allies' certain fate, both Piccolo and Goku stared at their squirming friend. They cried out to Krillin simultaneously, watching as the short human began wiping at the saliva with shaking hands. To Krillin's knowledge, he'd just been made a fool of. The demon had shown a significant sign of disrespect. There was embarrassment on Krillin's face and then signs of complete disgust as he looked at the fluid smeared across his fingers. He began muttering curses, much to Dabura's sinister amusement. The demon remained suspended, smiling proudly at his aim.

Piccolo reacted to his friend's befooling, thrusting himself after the demon king. "You're mine!" he called out viciously, teeth bared in hatred. All Dabura did was smirk and launch another shot of spit at the Namekian. With a wet splash, it hit Piccolo on the chest.

Piccolo's reaction was natural, shocked by what had happened. He reached down with his hands and touched the place of impact, growling in burning rage. At the corner of Piccolo's vision, Kaioshin leaped forward, his mouth ajar in astonishment. Certainly, such a magnitude of maliciousness could not be happening!

_It's my fault – all of it! If I had only told them. If only I had stopped Dabura!_

The time it took the thoughts to race through Kaioshin's mind was brief, but its loss was insignificant. Just then, after furiously focusing on Dabura's fanged grin, the fruits of the devil's labor began ripening.

Behind the Supreme Kai, Krillin began screaming in disbelief. The shrill sound captured everyone's attention and all of them turned to the atrocity occurring. Krillin's hands were raised, exposing the rock that greedily devoured and replaced his warm flesh. It spread like wildfire – the more surface it covered, the faster it proceeded. Soon after, Krillin threw his head back and began swallowing his own petrification. Stone ran tunnels through his throat, stealing the fearful vibrations of his larynx. Finally, the solidification cut off the final guttural sounds of his cries.

On the other side of the shocked deity and the trio of Saiyans, Piccolo let out a sharp gasp of shock. By the time Kaioshin had rounded to see the Namekian, half of his body was etched with stone. From where Piccolo had touched the saliva, the tips of his fingers had started to change. His chest followed suit as the fluid had soaked to skin. The three areas then spread, reaching out to consume Piccolo's remaining flesh. Soon, there was nothing left but a statue in the place of the fallen warrior, standing on the outcropping amongst his remaining companions.

Goku ran in Piccolo's direction, leaping from one descending rock ledge to the others reaching onward from them. As he did so, he yelled to his fallen friends uselessly, "Guys, hold on!" But even when Goku came within arms reach of the Namekian sculpture, his instincts recognized he had been too late.

"Piccolo!" Goku screamed, unable to comprehend what had materialized as his friend. Finally, he found the strength to call out to Kaioshin, relying on the knowledgeable deity. "What's happening to them?"

"Turned...to stone!" Kaioshin managed to choke. Though the Supreme Kai knew the truth of the occurrence, his tone was still that of disbelief. The horror of Dabura's abilities was present right before their eyes, even as Kaioshin tried to explain. "It's one of Dabura's powers. Anything he spits on turns to stone!"

_I should have told them, _came the repeating line in Kaioshin's mind. He was silently cursing himself.

Kaioshin's knowledge that he could have possibly prevented Krill and Piccolo's downfall was quickly driving him into the ground, threatening all of his desperate efforts to maintain focus. How could the deity control himself if he became his own inflicting enemy? It wasn't possible, and so Kaioshin shook himself to cut off that taunting voice. He did so in time to hear Goku's openly upset cry.

"No, Piccolo!"

"We can do nothing for them now," Kaioshin said with immense foreboding, his shoulders slumping with defeat. From his levitation in the sky, Vegeta watched, his own typically strong features softened by their loss. Though Vegeta would undeniably scoff at anyone's insinuation that he, the proud prince of the Saiyans, cared for the human and Namekian, Kaioshin could see the hurt in his features. He could also feel it – the sensation of drowning that existed in the deity since Kibito's murder.

It was threatening to take him again, that vast torrent of grief that battled inside of Kaioshin. He could not allow himself to submit to it– not yet. There were still steps to be taken, further deaths to prevent, and he could not yet give in to his upset.

Goku was rapidly falling victim to his own agony, reaching out with strong arms to shake the fragile form of Piccolo. "No!" he screamed in disbelief, his breath on the verge of hyperventilation. It was then Kaioshin doubted his ability to stop Goku from making a decision he could eventually regret.

"Wait, Goku!" Kaioshin demanded, his voice high and sharp with desperation. "Don't touch him!"

"Why not?" Goku yelled, unable to control his disbelief.

Kaioshin spread his hands out to Goku, emphasizing the importance of his message. "If we touch either of them now, they might break, and then there's no possible way to put them back together!"

"But Piccolo..." Gohan whimpered, tortured by the sight of his first mentor. With teeth bared, the teenage Saiyan turned to consider Dabura who had been bemused by their obvious struggles.

The devil let out a deep and hearty laugh, regarding Babidi's ship in the distance. He made his intentions of returning to its metal depths known with his body language. Dabura was laughing too hard at the Supreme Kai's plight to speak just yet.

It was Goku's hateful scream that enticed Dabura to take action. To Kaioshin, it was obvious that Dabura wanted to avoid further confrontation until he returned to the bowels of the menacing ship. For the deity, Dabura's taunting words were unnecessary, but the three Saiyan's needed to be tempted to obey the demon's wishes.

"I leave you one chance to run," Dabura called out dangerously, his words designed to utilize the Saiyans' vicious and arrogant blood. "Take it, unless you'd rather end up like your friends!"

Even before Dabura turned and flew in spirals towards the hidden ship, Gohan and Vegeta lunged after him. They reacted simultaneously, as though the demon had drawn a leash taut around their tightened necks. Seeing the Saiyans' willingness to leap into what was an extremely obvious trap caused Kaioshin to rush towards them. Goku followed, their forms creating a semicircle directed at the dismissing whipping tail of Dabura's retreating cape.

Kaioshin was ultimately grateful that the enraged Saiyans did not immediately follow the cunning demon. Instead, after many moments, both father and son leaped down to further inspect the statuesque forms of their petrified friends.

With his naturally emphasized hearing abilities, the Supreme Kai could hear Gohan's despair weakened voice. "Oh Krillin..."

After a moment, Gohan then glanced from the stone face of the human to his father, looking for guidance. "What are we going to do?"

Goku said nothing for some time, facing the petrified form of the Namekian. Kaioshin felt an immense sadness for Goku's depressively depleted status. For the first time, Kaioshin sensed something other than bright and fresh happiness from the optimistic Saiyan. Goku's aura now resembled that of Vegeta, who stood vocally scowling near the deity.

"Hey, Supreme Kai," Goku called out, turning abruptly away from Piccolo's frozen agonized expression. "You said if we break them, we can't put them back together. Does that mean that there's a way to get my friends back to normal?"

Kaioshin stood, his posture favoring a forward position. His hands were balled against his thighs and his head remained tilted downward in his own emotional exhaustion. Kaioshin evaded the Saiyan's eyes, unable to look at the statues. He had just then realized that though hope remained for Krillin and Piccolo, there was none left for reviving Kibito.

"Yes," he said softly, afraid his voice would break. His pupils remained as far aside as they could, shaking with hidden tears. For the first time, Kaioshin felt a sizable reluctance to tell them the truth. He knew what problems his shared knowledge could lead to. Still, Kais did not lie.

"There's a way," the Supreme Kai admitted. "They'll return to normal only if we defeat Dabura."

Kaioshin followed his words with a trembling sigh, desperately trying to remain in control of his behavior. It seemed only as though the gazes of his companions made it more difficult to reign in the feelings that threatened to embarrass him. Already his eyes were stinging, thick tears threatening to blur his vision. Slowly, they collected at his trembling gaze, despite the pain Kaioshin endured trying to prevent them.

The gathering droplets ceased only because of Goku's bold words. It was Goku who vowed aloud, "Is that all? Good. Then It'll be easy. We'll have them back in no time!"

Kaioshin's head whipped up in incredulity, the hair at the nape of his occiput brushing suddenly against the stiff neckline of his tunic. The deity gasped openly, disbelieving what he was hearing. Had Kaioshin been fully capable of his mental abilities, he should have suspected Goku's fulminate change of behavior all along.

The Saiyan in Goku had now dominated his intelligence, characteristic arrogance flowing through the multiple networks of his living body. The look in Goku's eyes went from despair to dangerous in an instant, as vicious as lightening. Goku's energy was enlivened by his violent intentions to destroy Dabura and restore his friends. There was no stopping a Saiyan after his inherent madness prevailed over forgotten logic.

The change in attitudes was contagious. It was Gohan who felt the malignant fire devour his veins first, driving his voice sharper with excitement. "Let's do it, dad!" Gohan growled, his face turning severe. "You and me together! I think it's time we show them who they're dealing with!"

_Their bravado is blatantly foolish! _cried Kaioshin in the secrecy of his mind. _How can they not see the trap set out for them? They must, and they're still willing to fall prey to it!_

The Supreme Kai had to be certain that Goku and Gohan were not entirely blind to Dabura's ambuscade. He tried speaking but was cut off by Goku's sudden eager outburst.

"What are we waiting for?" Goku said then, grinning with dark purpose towards his son. "Let's go!"

Goku vanished with the speed that projected his body, appearing numerous feet away from where he had vaulted off the mountain outcropping. Once again, Kaioshin was once reminded of his faulty capacities, realizing just how traumatized he had become. Despite his decelerated reaction, Kaioshin was still able to turn and cry desperately out to them.

"Wait Goku!" begged the deity, seeing the Saiyan father and son already a great distance away from him, aimed towards the spaceship. "You'll fall right into their trap!"

The dire tone of the Supreme Kai's voice, along with his ever faltering position of authority, caused Goku and Gohan to slow to a stop, though they did so gradually and reluctantly.

From where he remained standing on the mountain, Kaioshin faced them head-on. His eyes were wide and pleading, trying despairingly to evoke intelligent reasoning in at least one of their fogged minds. Kaioshin did so with his voice high and his hands spread wide, demanding they listen to him.

"They're counting on the fact that you'll charge into their spaceship to stop them!" cried the young god. The Supreme Kai continued, spacing his following words to emphasize his message. "It's safer for all of us if you just wait out here!"

Even though Kaioshin was disoriented, he was never foolish enough to feel hope that they would consider him. In the end, the Saiyans didn't even feign obedience.

"I'm sorry," yelled Goku apologetically, "but I can't just leave my friends like that."

Following his father, the teenage Saiyan also disrespected and disobeyed the Supreme Kai. In fact, Gohan's farewell was immensely ridiculing to the deity who faultily assumed his disbelief couldn't possibly become any greater. "Watch over everyone for us!"

Kaioshin felt his voice catch in the back his throat before he could call after them again. By then, it was too late.

"Wait!" the deity cried, mentally searching for phrases to further capture their attention. Nothing came out but incomplete sets of sounds. Only then did Kaioshin drop his head in defeat, feeling as though all hope had been drained from him. His heavy sigh drained the rest of the air from his tense chest.

In his enfeebled efforts, Kaioshin failed to notice the approaching Saiyan prince. The deity nearly jumped when Vegeta spoke up behind him, turning his head to look at the mortal that circumvented around his petite body.

"Sorry," Vegeta said, surprising the Supreme Kai with his uncharacteristic sincerity. Vegeta had not been blind to the plight that had vitiated the deity. Even after the tense moments shared between the colliding personalities, Vegeta's tone offered understanding. "But patience had never been our strongest virtue."

Kaioshin did not attempt to prevent Vegeta from leaving as he did, following the path of the Saiyans before him. The Supreme Kai was wiser than to waste time and effort on pointless drivel.

Instead of speaking, the deity remained silent. Kaioshin dropped his head again, having already done so more in that single day then he ever had in his entire existence. For many moments, he remained in that sullen position, feeling the gravity of the earth draw down the joint of his shoulders as if threatening to dislocate the sockets. Already, enough had been misplaced in Kaioshin's existence – far too much for his comfort.

Empty obsidian stared at the ground residing below his red boots, seeing nothing in particular. Never in Kaioshin's life had he ever felt so lost – not even during his first days as a Supreme Kai. He should have known everything, should have been more prepared, but he hadn't been and it wasn't entirely his fault. Multiple forces preventing him from both thinking and acting clearly. First and foremost, it had been so very long since he'd been entirely alone.

_Kibito, _Kaioshin called out and an answer never came. Though the deity knew the fate of his loyal assistant, he could not yet accept it. _Is it because of me that you're gone now? _he wondered with a tremble.

Kaioshin bit his lip then, desperate to swallow back the tortured sound crawling up his chest. To conceal it made his ribs ache with heavy pain, the pressure of his agony exerting itself on the insides of his body. Suddenly the strain on Kaioshin's shoulders was not the worst of his physical suffering, and he found himself clenching his fists until nails broke through supple skin. Only that way could he endure the pain in his heart – if he distributed it more evenly throughout the rest of his fragile material body.

_I should have left when you asked me, _Kaioshin whispered, and then realized the terrible truth. _If I had, you would still be alive. My recklessness cost you your life._

Crying wasn't so embarrassing when he was completely alone. He could no longer prevent abundant tendrils of tears from flowing down his excruciated face. Though it seemed ridiculous for a deity of his rank to expose such weakness, Kaioshin knew it was also foolish to deny something that existed so obviously inside of him.

Kaioshin knew he could not function properly until he mourned, and mourning took terribly long amounts of time. If he could manage to contain himself a little longer, he could collapse when the time was right. In order to collect himself, he did what seemed necessary and cried for a few moments before wiping his eyes with his turquoise sleeves.

Kaioshin shook himself physically before looking downwards towards the ship. He used his frustrations for the brave Saiyans to regain some of his focus. "They're all fools," he hissed, referring to them through speech. He included himself amongst them in his thoughts.

Slowly, Kaioshin lifted himself from the outcropping of the mountain and, with a spiral pattern, flew towards the ship. Everything inside of him desperately prevented his actions, though already he had made his decision. Kaioshin knew he was foolish to endanger himself. He, too, would surely fall into Babidi's trap. But he felt at that time he'd lost everything he cared and had lived for. Somehow, the Supreme Kai realized this, even as the entire universe still existed.

Kaioshin had never felt such a feeling before and it baffled him. When he touched down, toes first, near the entrance of the ship, he basked in it for a moment. Though he desperately tried, the deity could not decipher what his emotions were. There was sadness, but it ran deeper than any other he'd ever endured. Somehow, Kibito's death had traumatized him more than the collective loss of his fellow Supreme Kais.

Kaioshin eventually shook his head at the thought. His history of trauma had multiplied the loss he felt for Kibito. It was a simple case of post traumatic stress disorder. He was just projecting his previous sorrows onto Kibito. Though Kibito had been very important to him, the assistant's death could not have possibly wounded the deity that much...Could it?

To further confuse the Supreme Kai, he then realized that he had previously come to terms with the death of his fellow deities. After the occurrence of his last nightmare, Kaioshin had been relieved from those terrible memories. It was as though all his wounds that had festered and deepened since their deaths had been drained and cauterized by Kibito's presence. Kibito had been there to heal the scarred Kai and had done so with the effectiveness he practiced with his abilities.

Now Kibito was dead and there was no one to comfort Kaioshin as his servitor did. For many moments, Kaioshin felt almost collected again, the sharp lines of his vision returning with a flourish of senses. As he walked towards the ship, he was unaware that deep inside, he was rapidly becoming sick.

It began as a sudden tightness in his chest, and then he simply couldn't breathe. Kaioshin gasped desperately for breath but could not find purchase on any small amount of precious air. With a cough, his digits curled violently and clutched at his chest. The sudden movement threw off his balance, causing him to become utterly disoriented. After a few unstable steps, Kaioshin stumbled and dropped to his knees.

With his hands occupied against his chest, Kaioshin hit the ground with the peak of one porcelain cheekbone. This movement effectively doubled his body, contorting his shivering spine. Dust rose around him and small rocks ripped holes in his pant legs, digging in to the delicate skin below the fabric. The resultant sting of rough soil shoved into open wounds caused him to feel nauseated. Surely dots of blood speckled the ground under his bent knees.

Opposing sensations were abundant inside him, as if the pathways of his nerves had been criss-crossed and twisted. How else could he feel so full and so simultaneously empty?

Being capable of cognition, Kaioshin realized he could breathe again. He did so deeply, achingly needing to fill his lungs with fresh air. Doing so, the limited contents of his stomach were drawn up from where they belonged and waves of illness hit him again. He heaved viciously once, then twice before his expulsions ran dry. Finally his stomach existed as hollow as his heart felt.

Kaioshin felt that as long as he remained in that position, he could not cease the spasms of his body. The deity coughed as he carried himself on hands towards the ship, using its outer walls to brace himself. Though the muscles in his legs felt semisolid, Kaioshin gradually stood and leaned his face against the cool metal surface.

It took mere seconds for him to catch his breath and opened his eyes that had sealed at the relieving contact of his cheek against the alloy steel of the ship. Never before had Kaioshin been ill in his life, and so he regarded his suppression of his emotions as the cause of his sickness. What he had desperately tried to deny had overcome him and now he felt some physical relief.

Emotionally, Kaioshin remained devastated. Thick and dense tears dripped down his frowning face, collecting on the surface he rested against. He realized then what he truly desired to feel – fabric warmed by the energy of biology and not the icy touch of a lifeless object. The metal replaced what he really wanted to sense: Kibito's heartbeat and hard muscle and warm body. In his disorientation, Kaioshin wanted the protection of his most cherished person. He wanted to bury himself in Kibito's presence.

_Kibito, _he whispered, _You must be in Otherworld by now. I just hope you're not seeing me like this. The thought is mortifying. _

At the idea of Kibito envisioning his pathetic vulnerability, Kaioshin physically shook himself and after a few moments more, pushed himself from the wall. He then took a few cautious steps from the ship, testing his balance. Once he regained it, Kaioshin turned and spit out the last collection of odd taste in his mouth. He did so with intentional disrespect, watching it streak down the white metal of Babidi's spacecraft.

_Kibito, if you are watching me from your current dimension, prepare yourself. I am about to make another of the biggest mistakes in my existence._

No further explanation was necessary, as Kaioshin was quick to act. He stepped into the internal shadows of Babidi's ship, staring down for only a second into the deep abyss of the elevator shaft. Then, with a simple step, he allowed himself to travel downwards numerous feet below the earths surface.

The blackness of Kaioshin's surroundings made it easier to focus. It was ultimately necessary to recollect himself and function as efficiently as possibly. Already, Dabura and Babidi had exposed their cunning nature. Kaioshin was no fool to their intentional destruction of Kibito.

They knew Kibito was Kaioshin's assistant and they had utilized the bond between the immortals to debilitate the deity. Though it had been Kibito they had killed, it was the Supreme Kai they intended to strike the hardest. They had attacked Kibito to disable Babidi's strongest adversary, and their purposes were rightfully served.

_Perhaps, _Kaioshin thought sadly, _You have been spared the worst of what is to come. There is a great likelihood now that Majin Buu will be released. Surely, Babidi will get his hungry hands on the Saiyans' energy. And when he does, we will all be mercilessly destroyed. Never will you have to face the atrocity of Majin Buu as I have – as I will again. You, my friend, are very lucky. _

Kaioshin was but a moth drifting down into a fine spiderweb. Perhaps with great care in each step, he could avoid permanent entanglement. Even then, the wind of the dark world would surely crush his fragile wings and destroy his ability to survive.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: To me, these battle chapters are really lame. I rushed through them because honestly, the action didn't interest me. Though I tried to instill as much Kaioshin in the events as I could, it was nearly impossible.

Kathryn: Yep. I fear this is one of those dreaded 'stand and do nothing' parts for Kaioshin. I've stayed true to the saga so far, and avoided making alterations. Kaioshin's going to be boring for a while.

As for the Kibitoshin problem, I have a plan. It might not be the best one but it will serve its purposes. I'll leave it at that. ;)

Feel free to continue being a 'creepy fangirl' (you're not, of course).You're spoiling me and making me feel awesome with your amazing reviews! And just so you know, I hate crossover stories. I will never author one.

By the way, I posted another Kaioshin/Kibito story here. You can find it using the link to my profile. Might post another today...Who knows?

And oh no! It seems I've apparently scared some of my reviewers away. Likely they overdosed on reading.

Part XIV

It was a dark and lonely trip down the claustrophobic elevator shaft. During the entire duration of his decent, Kaioshin could feel Babidi's eyes upon him. The deity had no doubt Babidi had awaited his presence and used his magic to track his progress.

Had the wizard only been interested in capturing the three Saiyans in the tomb of his ship, he would have closed off the entrance to the first floor. From his rapidly decreasing distance above the first level, Kaioshin could see the opening glowing in welcoming. Yes, certainly Dabura had informed the Madoshi of the Supreme Kai's presence and had waited patiently for the fourth mouse to run into his trap.

Kaioshin appeared in the first story of the ship with a flash of movement, his entry sudden and sharp. He could feel the energies of the Saiyans and found himself frustrated with their kind yet again. Though Vegeta had always represented the epitome of the combative species, Goku and Gohan were following suit. Kaioshin had once contained hope that the father and son would have remained somewhat level-headed and capable of educated reason. Had Kaioshin initially doubted their reliability, he may not have ever considered seeking their assistance.

The Supreme Kai touched down left foot first, reaching the floor with the elegant tip of his toes before settling his weight completely. He had intentionally landed facing away from the Saiyan trio, his back turned disapprovingly. Apparently Kaioshin's subtle message had gone unnoticed. Goku wore a smile on his features, even when exposed to the spite of the Supreme Kai.

"So," Goku said, speaking as though he'd been correct all along in his assumptions. His Saiyan heritage made a fool out of him. "You couldn't resist the draw of a good fight after all, huh?"

_Idiot, _Kaioshin hissed silently, his eyes narrowing. If Goku was so oblivious to Kaioshin's contempt, then it was necessary to speak to the Saiyans as if they existed as children.

Compared to the race of the Kais, Saiyans were little more than powerful primates. They lacked the respect and dignity and intelligence of other species. Strength, contrary to the Saiyan belief, was not the only characteristic of importance to the universe.

When Kaioshin finally spoke to them, his tone of voice was harsh and berating. There was no reason to address the Saiyans in any other manner. They had acted recklessly and had put the universe at unnecessary risk once they had voluntarily entered Babidi's ship. It was inexcusable and derogatory to the Supreme Kai, as well as to every vulnerable life in the cosmos.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourselves into," snapped Kaioshin at all three Saiyans. Then, as if on a terrible cue, the sound of working mechanisms came from within the ship. Above them, the door to the crafts only entrance and exit was closing off. The circumference of the doorway shrank before finally filling in, suddenly swallowed by a solid metal sheet.

"Once inside this ship, there's no way out," Kaioshin continued angrily. He was aware of his own choice to enter Babidi's lair, but he only did in order to guide the Saiyans through their chosen destination. Surely the Madoshi would try to utilize the warriors' energies unless Kaioshin prevented it. Had he not followed, Majin Buu would have certainly been revived.

By accompanying the Saiyans, Kaioshin was capable of informing them of whatever adversaries Babidi had prepared to fight them. That way, there was at least some hope that they would survive the ordeal. If the Saiyans did not, then Kaioshin would remain unable to defeat Majin Buu and would then perish along with the rest of the universe. Though Kaioshin disliked the disadvantageous situation, he had made the informed decision to follow Goku and the others. It was the best option, given the extraneous circumstances.

Shortly after Kaioshin had informed the trio of their entrapment, Gohan let out a simple questioning, "What?" It only managed to further anger the deity, who considered how simple-minded his companions truly were.

"Our only hope of escape now is to destroy Babidi," specified Kaioshin, who remained staring at the sealed hatch with a sharp frown on his visage.

"Uh, well..." began Goku, suddenly aware of the Supreme Kai's scorn. He searched for a more eloquent way to broach the subject at hand, exposing his witty observation. "That is what we came to do...isn't it?"

Kaioshin said nothing at the matter-of-fact approach of Goku. He glared at the warrior, his lips tilting to make a sharply angled curve. He was not amused by the simple-minded Saiyan. Surely Goku wouldn't begin joking in this dire situation.

Vegeta was the next to speak, wearing that arrogant grin of his. His onyx eyes were situated beneath his dangerously aslant brows. Even before he talked aloud, Kaioshin expected the prince's approach to their imprisonment.

"I'll solve all of our problems," said Vegeta haughtily, "and blow this place into oblivion."

_Who is he trying to impress?_ Kaioshin cried to himself, feeling the urge to slap that smug grin off Vegeta's face.

"No you won't!" Kaioshin snapped at him, his voice harsh and openly frustrated. Vegeta considered the Supreme Kai with curiosity as if wondering if he'd finally managed to find the trigger to the deity's anger. It was as though Vegeta expected Kaioshin to remain but a stepping stone beneath their feet. Instead Kaioshin would no longer allow them to walk over him.

"The sudden shock could accidentally set Majin Buu free," warned the divinity, facing Vegeta head-on. Vegeta seemed more like a dog than a monkey then, struggling to look Kaioshin straight in the eye. Regardless of Vegeta's discomfort, the deity's piercing gaze was unrelenting.

"The degree to which you've underestimated him is astounding!" Kaioshin cried. He had become so angry that he tilted his head forward, further closing in on Vegeta with a few precise and threatening steps. Kaioshin's voice rose with each word, driving them like sharp nails into the Saiyan prince like a forceful hammer.

"Don't you understand?" Kaioshin asked, sharply emphasizing his words as though they were absolute common sense. "Even at a _fraction _of his full power Majin Buu could annihilate this entire planet and all of its inhabitants in an instant. He can't be stopped!"

Like a scolded child, Vegeta made a stubborn sound and turned his profile to the Supreme Kai. It seemed Kaioshin had won at least this battle – one he'd fought bravely, and would repeat if needed. He could not let their Saiyan arrogance endanger the universe.

It did not take Vegeta long to break the ensuing silence. It seemed the prince couldn't go long without hearing his own cherished voice. "I thought there would actually be a fight in this place," he said, changing the subject just enough to evade the deity's scorn.

Moments passed until eventually, the listening Babidi decided to fulfill Vegeta's selfish wishes. The single door in the room began slowly opening with a whisper of gears and the friction of mechanical energy. At the first sign of their environment changing, the Supreme Kai and the Saiyans turned to face the rising barrier.

The opening exposed nothing but a deep sapphire background and the simple form of Pui Pui, who Kaioshin considered with caution. He knew very little about this member of the Madoshi's henchmen, though he had been considered a scourge in his section of the universe. Kaioshin assumed Pui Pui's strength was impressive, simply because Babidi did not waste effort with weaker beings. Had Pui Pui not been among the strongest warriors in the universe, he would have been disposed of long ago, just like Spopovich and Yamu.

Pui Pui, in a sense, resembled the second form of Frieza. His head was elongated and his shoulders covered in a solid bony armor. So far as strength, Kaioshin could not quite feel the comparison. It was necessary that Pui Pui was stronger than Goku, or else the Saiyan would dispose of him as he had his past adversary. For their sake, Kaioshin hoped this trial would be so easy.

"Welcome fellow warriors," Pui Pui said in good humor, his voice guttural and naturally querulous at the same time. "You've arrived at stage one."

"It's about time someone showed up," Gohan stated, exposing his impatience. The youth apparently did not see a reason to refer to the mention of their position inside the ship.

Goku was naturally curious and questioned their enemy, the halo still glowing above the high tips of his spiked hair. He wanted to know the significance of Pui Pui informing them of their status. "So what's stage one?"

Pui Pui obliged the Madoshi's guests, explaining that Babidi was residing at the lowest level of the space ship. As the Saiyans should have expected, they were at the top level of the structure. To descend and eventually reach their target, they would have to face a powerful warrior in each level. There was no other way to progress but through their opponents.

Pui Pui then went on to threaten them, convincing only himself that the Saiyans and the Supreme Kai would not be able to proceed because fighting him would result in certain death. Kaioshin had never felt so surrounded by immense egos in his millions of years in existence. Only now, after experiencing such arrogance, was the deity truly capable of appreciating life devoid of it. .

Kaioshin said nothing, glaring at Babidi's minion in disgust. The Saiyans were silent for a different reason, their jaws slack and eyes staring with disbelief. Goku made it very apparent then that he was more amused by the situation then anything.

He interrupted Pui Pui's diabolically insane laughter with a much lighter, happy chuckle. "Alright guys, so which one of us gets to fight first?"

With one raised brown Kaioshin studied Saiyans' method for deciding amongst themselves who would battle on the first level. The trio walked in close proximity to each other, creating a triangle of bodies. And then they did something that utterly baffled the deity.

Kaioshin had seen nothing like it - the way they retracted and thrust their arms out three times, their hands balled into fists. They called out the number of repetitions as they made them. Then their movements abruptly stopped and their hands made some sort of sign.

In that instance, all of their symbols matched and so the Supreme Kai could not possibly comprehend how they would decide who had won. He could only deduce they were at a stalemate, as they repeated the process over and over again. Behind the Saiyans, Pui Pui was equally befuddled.

Before Kaioshin could decipher his companions' patterns and symbols, Vegeta let out a triumphant laugh. It seems as though the prince had won.

"Hah! Scissors win!" exclaimed Vegeta, who appeared very proud of himself. Though his victory had involved minimal struggle, he seemed very triumphant with besting his fellow Saiyans by whatever means necessary. Kaioshin expected nothing less, knowing all too well Vegeta's proneness to boasting.

"Aw!" cried Goku, characteristically childish once more. "I wanted to fight this guy!"

"Well sorry, you won't get your chance!" replied Vegeta very haughtily.

Kaioshin blinked before frowning at the realization that the Saiyans intended to face their adversaries alone. They had no sense of concern in their actions and were not taking precautions when faced with such heavily weight circumstances. Kaioshin couldn't help but cry out at them, drawing Goku and Gohan's attention immediately. Vegeta, with his back turned to Kaioshin, did nothing more but consider the Supreme Kai out the corner of his dark eyes.

"Wait, please!" the deity said, pleading with them to think clearly. It was necessary they reconsider their decision. As he spoke, Kaioshin spread his hands out to them. "You don't really intend to fight him by yourself, do you?"

Vegeta made his stubbornness evident by crossing his heavily muscled arms against his chest, biceps bulging as they flexed. Likely, he assumed Kaioshin solely addressed him. "Of course I do!" Vegeta retorted then. "What other way is there?"

Kaioshin was taken aback by the prince's words, his hands slowly dropping to his sides. It was common sense to consider fighting together as a unit, but Vegeta had blatantly dismissed it as if it wasn't even an option.

_Oh Kibito, what did I do to deserve this? They're complete idiots! _

From the far side of the room, Pui Pui had roused from his stupefied posture. He crossed his arms like the Saiyan warrior, beginning to chuckle with amusement.

"Master Babidi told me to be very careful because your high energy makes you strong and dangerous," he said before pausing. When the alien spoke shortly afterward, his volume increased in intensity and his words evolved from a flattering statement to an insult. "But you're nothing but a bunch of morons!"

Vegeta was unfazed by his adversary's deliberate disrespect. The Saiyan prince was far too confident in him abilities and intelligence to be swayed by anyone other than himself. "The only moron in this place is Babidi. He didn't investigate this planet very thoroughly, did he? If he had, he'd know that

the most powerful fighter_ alive_ is standing in front of you!"

At Vegeta's arrogance, Kaioshin's first response was to cover his face with his hands and draw down his disbelieving features with clawed fingers. The second reasonable reaction that tempted him involved walking to a wall and banging his forehead against it in frustration. In the end, Kaioshin settled for shaking his head slightly and clenching shut his eyes in mortification.

Though the Supreme Kai had no doubt Vegeta was strong, he was certainly not all powerful. Perhaps Vegeta was in his own little fantasy land, where he remained the ruler of the immense Saiyan race. If so, it was the worst time to be absorbed by any illusion. Reality was desperately demanding everyone's attention now.

_Vegeta, stop being so blinded by yourself!_

Pui Pui repeated Vegeta's words as though he hadn't heard them correctly. "_You,_ the most powerful fighter _alive_?" His harsh bellow consumed the chamber. It echoed even as Pui Pui suddenly vanished, moving with such intense speeds that his body was visible only to the mind's eye.

Kaioshin felt the alien bounce from one wall to another, making small sounds that identified his very momentary multiple positions. When Pui Pui had finally reappeared, he stood where he had initially, arms spread to his sides with wrists extended. The alien also stood effortlessly on one leg.

Pui Pui ceased moving only to warn Vegeta. "That kind of arrogance will get you killed!" He disappeared again in an instant, ricocheting about the room with controlled, intimidating purpose.

Kaioshin submitted to his frustration, unable to prevent yet another attempt at civilizing the reckless Saiyans. He stepped towards them with his hands clenched and arms flexed against his chest.

"Don't underestimate him!" advised the deity. "Babidi uses his magic to attract the strongest warriors in the universe!"

When Goku reached out to grasp Kaioshin's petite right shoulder, his touch was like water on a fire. It instantly stole the Supreme Kai's cautious paranoia.

"Hey, calm down!" Goku said lightly, understanding the multitude of stresses that had sensitized the now fragile deity. "Let's just let Vegeta take it from here, okay?" 

Kaioshin let out a shallow breath, wondering where his confidence had gone. His overemphasized worry was surely a remnant of the trauma still festering in his psyche. So much had happened in that single day – all of it having immense impact and importance to Kaioshin. Even a god such as himself could not maintain calm when all elements had worked to demolish it.

"Huh? Are you sure?" the deity asked, looking towards the gently smiling Saiyan from the corner of his angled eyes.

Goku's expression promised that he was, and so Kaioshin mentally shook himself. He lessened his defensive stance, considering the situation with increased clarity. If Pui Pui was indeed stronger than Vegeta, they could intervene at any time.

Even thought the Supreme Kai was being overwhelmingly precautious, he knew that by no means would the alien thwart their combined efforts. Whether Vegeta liked it or not, Kaioshin would act upon the greater good of the universe and not favor the arrogance of the prince. Because of his peaceful nature, Kaioshin would only do so if absolutely necessary.

There was little likelihood of Kaioshin interfering. Surely by that point, Vegeta's fellow Saiyans would react sooner than the deity.

About them, Pui Pui continued his movements, ricocheting from floor to ceiling and back again. He appeared once more, a threat parting his voluminous yellow lips.

"You know that none of you will ever leave here," the alien warned, appearing as little more than fine lines when he vaulted aside, suddenly striking a different pose. He shared some resemblance to a human surfer. "And every ounce of energy you lose as I pound you will be absorbed by this room."

Another flash and Pui Pui was hunched forward, his fists closed as if to strike as he continued informing them of Babidi's plan. "And as the energy is absorbed it will be channeled directly to Majin Buu."

Vegeta was smirking, never once losing an iota of his confidence. "Well I guess that's unfortunate then," said the tall-haired Saiyan. "Since you won't be able to hurt me, you won't be able to steal my energy."

Pui Pui was bold enough to stand in such close proximity to the Saiyan Prince. Apparently Babidi's minion did not once believe Vegeta's promise. "Keep dreaming," Pui Pui sneered, amused by the entire situation. "Before I'm done, I'll do much more than hurt you."

After many more moments of reflecting threats off one another, Vegeta and Pui Pui began their battle. It did not take long for Kaioshin to recognize the warrior with the extreme disadvantage. Despite Pui Pui's foolhardy assumptions, Vegeta hadn't falsified the majority of his capabilities. He utilized them effortlessly, dodging or blocking Pui Pui's flurry of punches and kicks.

It wasn't until Vegeta became bored of Pui Pui's pathetic attempts that the Saiyan finally reached out and captured the ankle of the alien's swinging leg. Vegeta did so with such ease it seemed as though he'd had multiple sessions of practice. In his first offensive action, Vegeta lifted up one flexed leg and with a single rapid, forceful extension, propelled Pui Pui into the ceiling.

The entire ships shook on impact, causing Kaioshin to release the stagnant breath he'd held since the first second of battle. He watched with wide eyes as Pui Pui fell to the floor with the grace of a boulder. It was no easy effort for the alien to stand again, shaking as if his muscles had become detached.

"There you go," Goku said to Kaioshin, appearing as gleeful as a child. "Didn't I tell you? See, Vegeta can handle this guy, no problem!"

Kaioshin could do nothing but remain absorbed in the commencing battle. Pui Pui had just barely managed to stand and launch himself towards Vegeta when the Saiyan prince struck the alien's chin with a sharp upward kick.

Pui Pui used his immense speed to deflect himself from the ceiling, fearing the pain his previous impact had inflicted. By the time Pui Pui landed and rounded to face where Vegeta had previously been, Vegeta was already behind him.

"You looking for me?" snarled the Saiyan prince, appearing truly disinterested in the disappointing abilities of his opponent.

The speed of Vegeta's following strike was even too fast for Kaioshin to envision. He only saw the affect as Pui Pui hit the ground hard with his spine, his limbs splayed as if in defeat.

"He's good," Kaioshin admitted softly from where he remained situated between the much taller father and son team.

"He's really good!" Gohan agreed, his gloved hands perched on his hips. "It looks like he's gotten a lot stronger."

Goku felt it necessary to add his input, sharing his knowledge with the Supreme Kai. "Well that's what happens when you spend all your time training," reflected the Saiyan with a smile.

Kaioshin studied Vegeta with an appreciative gaze. It was because of Vegeta's abilities that Babidi had not yet obtained any of his impressive energy. Because of his diligence, Vegeta had become a worthy adversary to one of Babidi's highest henchmen.

Perhaps, Kaioshin considered, he should have consumed himself with training after the murder of his fellow deities. Had Kaioshin destroyed Majin Buu after he had slain Babidi, this situation could have been avoided. He had only assumed the possibility of eradicate the sleeping demon, though perhaps truly he lacked the capability. Since he hadn't taken the risk, Kaioshin would never really know if such efforts would have proved fruitful.

Vegeta continued his calm assault on his opponent, punching and kicking and making a mockery of both Pui Pui and his Master Babidi. The wizard, who had been watching all along, soon became effected by the effortless way Vegeta tossed about his minion like a plaything.

The room of the ship suddenly began warping and changing, turning into a completely different environment that had previously surrounded them. A wind suddenly swept through the warriors' hair and manipulated their loose clothing. Crimson dust kicked up all around them, rising from the floor that had changed into a cratered landscape.

The ceiling of the ship had become replaced by clear atmosphere, exposing the fabrication of the cosmos surrounding the changed planet. Orbs of moons existed in the heavens, surrounded by winking stars and utter blackness. The only remaining portion of Babidi's ship was the circular doorway to the second level, surrounded by a ring of golden metal.

"What happened?" Gohan gasped, whipping his head wildly about to study the shockingly altered scenery. "Where are we? Weird!"

Unlike the Saiyans, Kaioshin was aware of what had happened. He knew of the Madoshi's abilities. Bibidi had been capable of teleportation and relocation before. Apparently his son was no different.

"It's that Babidi," the Supreme Kai began explaining. He glared powerfully, realizing the cunning of the wizard. "He's used his magic to change the room. It seems he's trying to give that fighter the advantage."

The way Kaioshin braced himself against the forceful winds of the planet only added to his appearance of choler. Kaioshin was not distracted by the back and forth swinging of his heavy earrings or the way his hair whipped wildly before his sharp eyes.

"Ahh," Goku said in understanding. He stood with arms crossed, physically unmoved by the change of scenery. "Should be interesting."

Kaioshin immediately glared at the hero, his tone incredulous and sharp. "Goku! It isn't Vegeta he's giving the advantage!"

"Yeah, I know," replied the Saiyan with a smirk. At Goku's admittance, Kaioshin was rendered speechless. He stared at Goku with wide eyes and an open mouth until he thought it necessary to focus on Vegeta again. Only then did Kaioshin seal his lips, tasting the copper tang of dust on his stilled tongue.

Pui Pui stood proudly, utilizing Vegeta's unusual silence to explain their new situation. "Welcome to my home planet," he said with excitement. "I've won many great battles. and by now, you've noticed that my planet is very different from yours."

Pui Pui then leaned to the side, grasping a dense rock in one white-gloved hand. "It's the gravity!" the alien exclaimed, as if he had been granted certain victory. "Ten times stronger than earth!"

At the alien's disposal, the rock fell to smash into the ground. It broke the crust as though it consisted of graphite. Using his demonstration to prove his words, Pui Pui's confidence flourished. He obviously felt he had the upper hand.

"Your hopes of winning are falling faster than that stone!" the alien threatened, and then he cried for the second time during their meeting, "You won't leave here alive!"

Vegeta silenced Pui Pui's laughter with an amused smirk. "Maybe if this was five hundred times gravity, you might have an advantage. But ten?" Vegeta sneered, emphasizing each word that followed with predatory detail. "I don't even feel it."

Pui Pui was stricken for a moment, his eyes and mouth opened wide. He corrected himself quickly, unwilling to be disturbed by the arrogant Saiyan. "You're just bluffing," the alien growled. "I know you are!"

But Vegeta was not, and Pui Pui quickly met his end. After a few rapid moments of movement, Vegeta appeared before the villain that charged him rapidly, gingerly resting his hands on the alien's ribs. Just as easily, Pui Pui vanished in an explosion of Vegeta's yellow energy.

Kaioshin watched in amazement, his facial features gaping once more. He just couldn't believe what occurred right before his own eyes, though he should have immediately embraced Vegeta's victory.

A whirlwind of crimson dust swirled aside and took the planet with it. The ship appeared again, undisturbed by what had happened. As if expecting the shift, the Saiyans wore identical careless appearances and displayed equally carefree behavior. Just as soon as they returned to Babidi's ship, they commenced mocking the wizard on his own turf.

Gohan let out a simple, "Alright!"

"Ha," Vegeta snorted. "I'm amazed Babidi would send us such a weakling." Obviously, Vegeta considered Pui Pui's destruction a boring chore.

The instant the door to the second level began changing, the Saiyans had already expectantly approached it. "Hey, look!" exclaimed Goku, who remained the first to typically react. "The floor is opening up!"

Gohan closely followed his father,, stopping besides Goku to stand along the drop off with him. "It looks like an elevator shaft," Gohan said, the back of his green tunic facing the flustered deity.

Vegeta joined the Saiyans just as Goku took action, jumping to fall down the tunnel that lead deeper into the ships bowel. "Come on!" he yelled, urging forth the others.

"Right behind you, dad!" Gohan replied and obliged.

"Children," Vegeta scoffed, moving with more patience than the others. "So easily amused..."

Seconds passed and Kaioshin remained standing, staring at the empty space where the Saiyans had just been. He blinked once, twice, without even thinking to follow them. It wasn't until Goku reappeared, his head and arm raising above the rim of the opening, to wave at him with a giant grin.

"Hey, Supreme Kai!" Goku called out, laughter abundant in his playful voice. "What are you waiting for? Come on, let's go!"

Another moment passed before Kaioshin spoke, his childlike innocence broadening his already youthful features. "Now, I see," he said in awe. "They're very strong!"

Goku disappeared again, long before Kaioshin eventually followed. The deity traced the Saiyans' footsteps,, feeling as though he traveled through a dream. Perhaps all of it was really an illusion and he had long ago lost his mind.

_Nope, this is real, _Kaioshin told himself when he somehow managed to trip down the elevator shaft. In doing so, Kaioshin turned his own world upside down and reminded himself that gravity did still exist.

_Oh Kibito, _the Supreme Kai murmured to nothing in particular. He allowed his focus to falter, if only during the brief duration of his descent. _If only you were here, we would stumble around like idiots together. I can just imagine the look on your face at Vegeta's power._

To envision Kibito's shock amused Kaioshin greatly. Besides the occasional stiff smiles Kibito had given him, Kaioshin had seen little deviation from the emotionless canvas of his assistant's visage. So rarely had Kaioshin seen anything but calm understanding and dourness on Kibito's features.

Likely, it wasn't possible for Kibito to express the shock he inevitably would have experienced. Unlike Kaioshin, Kibito had considerably matured before becoming immortal. It intrigued Kaioshin to recognize the difference harsher life experiences made on skin texture and behavior.

Kaioshin sighed, dropping his head just the slightest. He couldn't yet give in to his sorrow for Kibito's loss. He and the Saiyan's still had headway to make. So far, they could still prevent the release of Majin Buu. Only then could the deity allow his emotions consume him and his mind to wander as it had.

Abruptly after his mishap, Kaioshin righted his body and visibly shook himself. It was necessary for the deity to reorganize his physical orientation before he dropped down to follow the Saiyans, traveling deeper into Babidi's ship.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Chapters like this make me hate this story. For the moment, I'd like to see the entire thing burn. I don't know why, but I've grown distant from this fic over time. Hopefully my feelings will change (and likely will, if I could just get a decent night of sleep!)

This is very plain and to the point. It's quite obvious I didn't care to write it, but having remained true to the story line so far, favored consistency (though sadly not in quality).

Must..finish...story. I have many vacations planned in the following weeks and if I don't remain diligent, I might abandon this.

* * *

Part XV

Goku and Gohan were already deep in discussion when the Supreme Kai drifted down behind them. Kaioshin watched his toes as they nimbly touched the ground and then balanced his weight on both feet, studying his surroundings. It did not take long for the deity to realize that the second stage resembled the first story of the ship. There was but a single door to their side, with the same golden arched ceiling and sharp triangular white pillars supporting the walls. Beyond that, there was nothing but a deep and ominous blue.

With the increasing depth below the earth's surface, the ship's atmosphere became colder and more lifeless. The air was chill and crisp, tickling the back of Kaioshin's throat when he breathed deeply. It was for that reason he kept his breath shallow, inhaling and exhaling through his petite nose.

Kaioshin had landed closest to Gohan, but it did not take the teenage Saiyan long to begin wandering the expanse of the room. There was little else to watch but Gohan as he walked, for everything had such an unnerving stillness.

For many moments, Kaioshin closed his eye and tried to reach the tendrils of his senses throughout the structure ,but the wise wizard had build secure boundaries with his magic. No matter how profoundly Kaioshin tried and whatever direction he aimed his focus, he received nothing back but the echo of his own touch. It was highly unusual to the deity, who had never experienced such claustrophobia consume all of his numerous senses.

It was Goku's loud voice that startled Kaioshin from his deep concentration, causing the hairs to rise at the nape of the deity's neck. "It's my turn next!" Goku exclaimed, gripping his left wrist and twisting it to prepare the tendons there. "So, I wonder who's behind the door. I sure hope he's going to be tough enough for me!"

No one else spoke, as if the silence of the ship dared them to break it, threatening to unleash some evil beast if they succeeded. Perhaps that was Goku's intention when his impatience overcame his feigned control. The Saiyan started yelling at the doorway, willing it to open.

Goku clenched both his fists and rested them on his hip bones as if trying to intimidate an opponent behind the sealed passageway. He bellowed, his voice echoing throughout their section of ship, "Hey, come _on_! Get out here!"

Forbearance was quickly receding in Vegeta, who considered a quicker method of proceeding. "Why don't we just smash through the floor and get to the bottom of this place?"

Kaioshin turned on the prince, expecting such reckless abandon from the full-blooded Saiyan. "We can't do that!" harped the deity. By the Supreme Kai's unrelenting efforts, Vegeta should have known better. Perhaps he did and simply brought up the thought to coerce a reaction from the god. So far, Vegeta's methods had succeeded.

"Even though he's not at full power, an unnecessary shock could free Majin Buu and that would be disastrous!" cried Kaioshin, his small fists clenched with frustration.

It became apparent Vegeta had further reasons to capture Kaioshin's attention. The Saiyan had more on his mind then he could bear to leave unnoticed. It soon became apparent that Vegeta's battle with Pui Pui had only caused his doubts concerning the situation to greatly expand.

"Ah!" Vegeta growled loudly, arms crossed tightly against his chest intransigently. "I'm beginning to think that this _Majin Buu_ may not be worth fighting after all. And the same goes for that Dabura!"

If Vegeta was trying to get as far under Kaioshin's skin as the he suspected, the prince had greatly succeeded. Vegeta had found the most effective way to disrupt Kaioshin's delicately balanced concentration.

"What?" cried Kaioshin, his face young and stricken. His frightful voice cracked just barely as he responded to Vegeta. "No, you can't be serious! Then you won't fight them?"

After losing his loyal assistant, Kaioshin's most traumatic fear was to be isolated. And here it was happening, clenching his heart in a case of ice. Surely the Saiyans would not abandon Kaioshin and leave him alone to finish what he could never on his own complete.

"Well Why should I?" Vegeta questioned with cruelty evident in his harsh demeanor. "From what I've seen of Dabura so far, I don't see any reason to be so afraid of him. I watched his movements outside and the only thing I have to worry about is his spit. If I avoid that, I know I can beat him."

Already, Vegeta had said enough to knock the hope of the deity down. His final words acted as a finishing blow, nearly driven Kaioshin physically back with his bold statement. "Your friend Kibito was careless, that's all."

Kaioshin stared at Vegeta for a moment, his mouth wide and dry. And then he turned to seek support from Goku who had always been more understanding than his shorter counterpart.

"So," Kaioshin began,angered from the sudden threat of mutiny that arose from the vicious Saiyan prince. "Do you agree with him, Goku?"

"Yeah," Goku said, smiling over his shoulder at the Supreme Kai. His expression was friendly and managed to soften the deity's growing defensiveness. "Vegeta's right. Dabura's not _that_ tough. If it was a few years ago, we _might_ be afraid of him."

Goku proceeded to explain Vegeta's agitation, expressing that they had experienced tougher challenges in the past. Compared to their history, they considered this situation with Dabura and his fellow henchmen as nothing more than child's play. "About seven years ago, we fought this guy named Cell. Now _that _was tough!"

Kaioshin stared at Goku with his piercing gaze. The divinity's heavily outlined eyes widened from their glaring narrowness, now expressing astonishment.

_I can't believe this, _Kaioshin said to himself, feeling dampness suddenly form along his hairline. _Can these Super Saiyans really be that strong?_

Kaioshin mentally relived his previous glimpses of the young Gohan's power – the only Super Saiyan presence he had yet experienced. He looked at the teenager to his left with great interest.

_I suppose it is possible, _the god admitted, staring at Gohan with awe. _It was extremely difficult to restrain Gohan's movements after he became a Super Saiyan, and that may not even have been his full power. _

"Hey!" Goku yelled, interrupting Kaioshin's thoughts with his audacious volume. The adult Saiyan appeared on the verge of throwing a childish tantrum. "Get out here now! Let's go! I'm ready to fight!"

In a matter of seconds, the door began to rise and expose its illuminated entrance. It seemed that Babidi had finally chosen a worthy adversary for the Goku, regardless of the Saiyan's demands. It was simply coincidence that Goku timed his outburst of behavior when he did, as Babidi would never submit to a will other than his selfish own.

What light flowed through the opening was minimal, not because of its intensity, but because of the massive figure blocking the majority of the rays. Two slits of eyes glowed dangerously above the monolithic silhouette. Once the door panel reached its threshold, the light ceased, leaving their opponent in darkness.

A three-digit hand reached out first, gigantic in its spread and simple in appearance. Long talons erupted from the tips of reptilian fingers, piercing the metal it gripped as though the surface was malleable.

Heavy feet fell to the rouge floor of the ship, the immense weight of the body trembling the surface on which it came to rest. It was then Kaioshin recognized the behemoth figure, its identity rendering him speechless. Besides him, Gohan and Goku swallowed loudly and let out sounds of fright. Perhaps then Goku second-guessed his eagerness to meet his opponent.

"What _is_ that thing?" Goku cried out, even before the colossal monstrosity exposed himself in all his entirety.

The being, Yakon, began swiping his scaly arms in a circular pattern in the open air. From his forearms, menacing spikes protruded, darkly reflecting the luminance of the open stage. Drool dripped abundantly from his vicious tooth-lined mouth, spilling between the sharp knives of dentin. Even to the Supreme Kai, who had experienced the vision of the atrocity before, Yakon was repulsive. Deep sounds of belches and grunts arose from the foul stench of Yakon's bloated throat.

Yakon continued growling even as his heavy footsteps shook the ship, leading the reptile closer towards Goku. Kaioshin stepped back from the looming figure, his instinct screaming at him to maintain distance between himself and their merciless enemy.

"What? Oh no!" cried the Supreme Kai, his reaction somewhat belated. He watched with horror as Yakon opened his mouth to roar, his dark blue tongue whipping about to squirm through the saliva pouring heavily down from the roof of his mouth.

"Wow, he sure is an ugly one!" Gohan admitted aloud. Though Kaioshin agreed, he did not wish to openly express his disgust for the evil monster. The deity knew better than to provoke Yakon's immense wrath.

For once, Vegeta did not voice his opinion of the situation. He sat there glaring at Yakon, even as their new opponent exposed his simplistic, reptilian thought process. "Oh yummy," Yakon said, smacking his lips. "Who do I eat first?"

Goku continued in his son's footsteps, treating his opponent as though he didn't have a brain to speak of. "Why did I have to get this guy?" asked the Saiyan with one cocked brow. "Sure he's big, but he kinda looks dumb to me."

Yakon responded by shutting his mouth, making a confused sound.

"I know that monster," Kaioshin informed his team, feeling sweat trickle down his smooth lavender brow. "I know who he is. His name is Yakon."

The Supreme Kai's words captured Gohan's attention, causing the teenager to turn towards the deity for guidance. "You've met him before?" asked the youngest of their gathering, urging Kaioshin to elaborate on any experience he had with the monster.

"That's right," Kaioshin said, nodding faintly. He avoided details simply because they were unimportant to the situation unfurling before them. " He is one of the most feared creatures in the universe and he is extremely strong. I don't think Goku will be able to beat him on his own," the divinity said truthfully.

Sounds of saliva splashing to the floor interrupted the sterile environment, causing Kaioshin to shiver in disgust. Yakon drooled considering the possibility of digesting one of their fleshy, living bodies. He looked longingly at all four of his opponents, his slitted pupils dilating as he shifted his head and then contracting as he focused his elementary eyesight. His lizard brain was busy working, trying to decide which individual to taste first.

It was Goku who decided for Yakon, striking a defensive pose. It was all Yakon needed to settle for the split-haired Saiyan, licking his lips with a wet slap of muscular tongue against rough skin.

Yakon's physical reactions were much faster than his mental abilities. He lashed out suddenly at Goku, who vaulted into the air above. With a launch of powerful leg, Yakon followed, teleporting the last few feet to continue his assault. Though Goku managed to outmaneuver each of Yakon's punches and kicks, he did not quite avoid the lightening fast slash of talon that followed.

It took Goku until he had returned to the solid ground to notice the effects of Yakon's strike. His jumpsuit suddenly split at the chest, exposing his royal blue shirt concealed beneath it.

Goku widened his arms and his stance, staring wide-eyed at the infliction. Before him, Yakon's heavy body hit the ground, causing a minimal earthquake that shook the floor beneath everyone's feet.

The orange-garbed Saiyan exclaimed his shock with a cry, sounding as though he imagined the injury his body had nearly sustained. "That was close!"

Yakon stood laughing at his appalled opponent. His retractable forearm talons reached to their greatest extent, crossing in an X in front of his chest.

"So," Gohan said, cradling his chin thoughtfully with one gloved hand. "He's a big one but he's quick!"

Kaioshin blinked once, his focus on the monster momentarily broken. He turned halfway to take Gohan into view, his fine white brows furrowed in concern. "That's what I was trying to tell you!" the deity said pragmatically. "And Goku can't beat him!"

Gohan's dark eyes met Kaioshin's. He smiled as he responded, not a speck of arrogance visible in his ingenuous expression. "Huh? No, my dad should be more than enough for this guy! Just watch and see."

"Watch...and see?" repeated Kaioshin, his voice quivering with disbelief.

_Certainly Gohan can't expect me to believe his father can defeat Yakon alone, _thought the deity to himself. He could do nothing more than oblige the youth, unwilling to interfere with Goku's battle just yet. They'd only just begun testing each other's limits.

When the sight of the opponents reentered Kaioshin's vision again, they remained standing with Yakon's enormous stature towering over the halo-wearing Saiyan. "You were very lucky," Yakon said as he spread his arms wide, the spears of his talons gleaming perilously. They resembled the larger spines protruding from between his massive shoulders. "But you won't get away this time."

"I'd better watch it," Goku told himself aloud. Kaioshin's trust in Goku increased a trifle more, now that the Saiyan was truly considering the threats proposed by his opponent. "One slip and those claws will tear me in two."

_Yes, Goku, do not allow your arrogance to dominate your judgment, _Kaioshin told him silently. Though the deity did not attempt to truly speak to the Saiyan, he deducted his words would make no difference. The Saiyans had already set their status higher than his. They would not respect a god believed to be weaker than them.

_And I am, _Kaioshin admitted, though only to himself. _At least in their understanding. Like Babidi, my physical abilities are limited. They cannot comprehend my supernatural strengths. In these circumstances, I can do little more than allow these Saiyans their freedom. I cannot stop them. All I can do is prevent Babidi from utilizing his horrible magic and awakening his indestructible Majin Buu._

But so long as Babidi remained hidden within the deeper stories of the spaceship, Kaioshin could do nothing. When Babidi's wretched voice suddenly boomed throughout the second stage, the Supreme Kai could only listen.

For the first time, the earthlings and the deity could hear their prime antagonist, and it caused Kaioshin's heart to quicken. Babidi's voice was reminiscent of his father's and caused Kaioshin to nearly choke on the rage it invoked from deep inside of him.

"Can you hear me Yakon?" the Madoshi asked aloud. To Kaioshin, t was obvious that though Babidi's main intention was to interact with his pet, he wanted to instill fear in the four warriors facing Yakon. The wizard could have secretly instilled his words into his minion but for wicked reason he chose not to.

"Listen to me," Babidi order Yakon. "You're doing well, my marvelous monster. I'm proud of you, do you know that? With your help, Majin Buu will be resurrected sooner than expected. I have a treat for you that will help you finish off these intruders quickly."

During his speech, Babidi's tone and inflection varied greatly – one characteristic of insanity. Though Kaioshin certainly did not need further assurance that the Madoshi was a psychopath, it disturbed him deeply when reminded of the true extent of Babidi's madness.

"How would you like to visit your favorite planet?" offered the Madoshi in his most polite manner. "The planet of darkness! Would you like that, my favorite pet?"

Yakon was indeed the wizard's preferred minion, if only because Babidi was so confident Yakon would devour his opponents. Yakon would prove to be their most dire threat they have yet faced – his powers exceeding Pui Pui's by thousands. The Madoshi truly believed Yakon was his trump card: the one to finally destroy the Saiyans.

Kaioshin was certain that his life would be spared if Goku and the others were destroyed. Though Babidi was being remarkably generous to Yakon, the wizard would never allow his minions the pleasure of killing his target prey.

There was nothing but silence for a short period of time, and then the interior of the ship began changing again. First, it appeared as though the artificial lights were merely dimming, and then gradually a darkness beyond one the earth had ever experience engulfed the room. Everything was swallowed by the greedy throat of onyx – the ship, the Saiyans, and Yakon – all perished in the pitch black.

Though Kaioshin had expected this occurrence, he himself was not immune to the fears of becoming entirely blind. Sight was a powerful sense and with just a spell from the cunning wizard, had been stolen from them. There was no darkness greater than that of Yakon's planet of origin.

There was no reason for Kaioshin to seal his eyes in concentration, and so he allowed his mind to outline the world around did so, using the signatures of energy that permeated from the lifeforms in the area. That meant the Supreme Kai could see his companions, and more importantly, their adversary.

It became painfully aware to Kaioshin that his allies did not have similar capabilities. There was a sudden sound of bone connecting with something solid and sturdy. Then Goku's voice cried out into the darkness, muttering a curse. "A stone?" he gasped. "That hurt!"

_Oh my, _Kaioshin sighed. He then reaching up to run a hand through the thick rise of his hair. With his physical vision out of commission, the deity's sense of touch had become amplified. Some segments of his mohawk tended to lose their balance and favored falling to the right. It was there the snowy strands touched, tickling the deity. Though Kaioshin's hair was not his greatest concern, it detracted his focus.

Goku must have lost all concentration in the darkness. Despite how Babidi had informed them of their destination, the Saiyan had either forgotten or had not carefully listened. Kaioshin expected the latter to by the likeliest.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Goku. "Who turned out the lights. It's so dark, I can't see a thing!"

Noises erupted from the darkness. Talons scraped stone and the sound of an immense weight being lifted and dropped echoed through the chamber of rock surrounding them. Yakon was moving, vaulting himself from ledge to outcropping to ceiling. And then finally he settled, beginning to talk.

"Welcome to the planet of darkness," Yakon growled gutturally, sharing with them his nocturnal capabilities. Kaioshin could hear the friction of smooth talons retracting into cases of crude skin. "You're scratching your head, aren't you? You can't see me but I can see you!"

True to Yakon's observation, Goku was using his index finger to itch at his scalp, rightfully resembling the primate he was. "You can?" asked the Saiyan with a clueless blink.

Had Kaioshin not felt Gohan's presence, he would have forgotten how closely the teenagers proximity was to his. Gohan's voice arose not even two feet to the deity's left, mentioning his intuitions. "Sounds like he feels right at home," Gohan said, his intuition proving correct.

"Yakon was born in this place," Kaioshin said, his voice sounding softer in the darkness, and so he forced more strength behind it. "It's on the far end of the universe where no light can reach it. Thus, the planet of darkness."

In the darkness, Goku had become distracted by Kaioshin's explanation. He turned to look over one shoulder in the deity's general direction. It was then that Yakon reacted, utilizing Goku's stolen attention to attack.

"You're mine now!" Yakon growled viciously and with a flash disappeared from where he hung from the ceiling. He appeared shortly after, swooping towards Goku with amazing velocity, much like a bat diving down on its prey. "I'm gonna eat you!"

It was then Kaioshin realized he could not cry out to Goku fast enough, and that the Saiyan would not heed his warning before the lizard reached him. In less than a second, Yakon was upon Goku. He spread his arms wide and swung them inwards, aiming to capture Goku in his deadly grasp.

But then, just as quickly, Goku launched himself above Yakon's lunging figure, driving a boot downwards behind the reptile's skull. The two opponents disappeared in an eruption of ash and dust that drifted thickly through the air.

A trail of lifting rock traced Yakon's underground movements until he exploded from the snaking rubble. His head whipped back and forth, searching for a sign of the haloed Saiyan. From then on, Goku had the upper hand. He appeared behind the beast and, linking both fists, gave Yakon another forceful blow to the back of his head.

Kaioshin watched Yakon as he flew through layers of stalagmites and flung himself around the space, readying himself fo**r an offense. When the monster finally tried to strike, Goku once again outmaneuvered the atrocity, evading the swipe of sword-like talon. He eventually kicked Yakon ****upside the face, his attack effortlessly tossing Yakon away.**

The silence of the other Saiyans

T**he silence of the other Saiyans enticed Kaioshin to inquire if they were at all aware of the battle taking place before them. "Hey! Hey, can any of you tell what's going on out there?"**

"Yes," arose Vegeta's rough voice from the darkness. "Kakarot's winning."

Vegeta was absolutely correct. When Kaioshin looked back at Yakon, he could see nothing but tendrils of fine ash drifting up from a deep crater. Cries of Yakon's agony lingered throughout the air, reverberating against the hollow walls of the surrounding cave. For obvious reasons, Kaioshin's fear of the monster was rapidly declining.

_These Saiyans are amazing! _the deity said, awestruck. _Yakon is no match for Goku. Perhaps I was incorrect in my assumptions that Babidi's minions would be a threat. But from what I've seen of the Saiyan race and their slavery to Freiza, Goku and his friends show unprecedented promise. How can this be?_

Though Yakon could see in a multitude of environments, he could not comprehend the power of his opponent. "You can see in the dark?" Yakon asked, thoroughly stunned.

"No," Goku admitted, explaining his methods of locating Yakon. "But then I don't really need to. I can sense your movements by the subtle vibrations in the air. Oh yeah," he then added, amusement arising from his tone. "I can smell where you are too."

Kaioshin felt a smile curl his features and his hands were clenched triumphantly. _This is astounding! Yakon's defeat is imminent and Goku hasn't even transformed into a Super Saiyan yet!_

"I do have one way I can see you," Goku revealed, wearing a wicked smirk on his own features. It was then Kaioshin knew said transformation was at hand. "Like this!"

Goku's power proliferated almost instantly; Kaioshin could sense it even before Goku let out an advocating shout. It happened then – the sudden burst of golden energy consumed the Saiyan, whose hair stiffened and become fluorescent. Kaioshin wisely turned his eyes away, shielding them with his fragile hand until his vision adjusted to the vibrant energy.

"Look at that!" Gohan said, proud of his father's abilities. He then turned to Kaioshin, smiling from ear to ear, looking to the deity for his approval. "Pretty impressive, huh?"

Though the Supreme Kai agreed, he said nothing. He had never seen Goku become a Super Saiyan before, and marveled at the warrior's drastic transformation. Yakon did not appear fazed despite Goku's intimidating appearance. In fact, Yakon's only focus remained constant.

"Time to feed!" the monster said with a sharp-toothed smile. Then he extended his jaw, exposing the daggers of his gravid grin, the tips of his fangs glinting threateningly in the light. Even Goku's aura could not illuminate the depths of Yakon's putrid gullet that expanded in inhalation.

A vicious vacuum pulled at Goku, causing the unsuspecting Saiyan to stumble slightly forward. Behind him, Kaioshin braced himself, feeling his heavy hair whip towards the greedy inspiring beast. In the glow of Goku's Super Saiyan aura, Kaioshin's hair had gone from pristine white to pale ivory. The aureate orbs of the deity's Potara earrings also swept forth, striking the angle of Kaioshin's fine jawline.

Seconds passed and still Yakon continued devouring the energy Goku so abundantly produced. It became apparent that only Kaioshin was aware of Yakon's hungry intentions.

"What is he doing?" Goku wondered aloud, his voice nearly stolen in the torrent of consuming noise. Only shortly after did all traces of Goku's transformation disappear, stolen by Yakon's greedy body. With a sudden sharp gulp of air, Yakon swallowed the final glimpse of energy before murmuring happily.

"Oh no, look guys!" Gohan gasped, almost lost in the sudden darkness. "It's gone pitch black again!"

"Yes, Kakarot is back to his normal state," Vegeta sighed, sounding as though he had expected this turn of events all along.

In the distance, a small cloud of dim light lingered, flowing out from Yakon's belching mouth. The monster gave a pleased sigh, much like a lion fed an abundant feast. "Yummy, I've never eaten such a rich and brilliant amount of light before," said the giant, rubbing his bloated stomach.

"What's that?" Goku asked, still oblivious to the monster's taste for energy.

It was then that Kaioshin stepped forward, his features lined with worry. He would finally tell them what they should have known all along, silently berating himself for not sharing his knowledge sooner. Then again, Kaioshin hadn't expected Goku to use his Super Saiyan powers and had failed to make the correlation between his aura and Yakon's penchants.

"Yakon is a type of monster that eats light energy," the deity informed his allies. "Goku as a Super Saiyan – the energy he is admitting is like a delicacy to him."

Kaioshin could feel the shift in the air when Gohan turned to him, making a sound of understanding. Then the teenage Saiyan's voice arose, filtered towards his father between the hands bordering his mouth. "Hey, listen dad! Don't become a Super Saiyan again! If you do, the monster will eat your energy!"

Behind Goku, Yakon was chuckling deeply. "Very tasty," he purred, the deepness of his tone vibrating against the rock walls. "The best light I've ever had. I want some more of it," the beast continued, his description quickly turning into demands. "Give me some more of it now!"

"So, he eats light..." Goku said, trailing off thoughtfully. The Saiyan spoke more so for his personal benefit then to assure Gohan of his attentiveness. When Goku resumed talking, his words were aimed at Yakon. "Okay, are you ready for the second course?"

"Yes!" came Yakon's eager reply.

"You sure?" Goku asked again, sounding as roused as the monster.

Vegeta's mood differed from the excitement of the two opponents. He said what his companions had been thinking quietly amongst themselves. "What on earth is Kakarot trying to do now?"

"Dad, seriously!" Gohan cried, both disapproving and disbelieving of Goku's apparent streak of recklessness. "Don't go Super Saiyan! He's draining your energy!" And then realizing his Goku's handicap could hinder his abilities, Gohan offered, "Let's fight him together!"

_Once again, _Kaioshin thought, his lips held firm in frustration. _That's what I've been telling them all along. Truly, these Saiyans lack a single capable brain between all three of them! Where did I find these imbeciles?_

Ah yes, at the World's Martial Arts Tournament, where brawn was more valuable then brain. Kaioshin made a mental note to kick himself again later and reconsider his future plans more thoroughly the next time the universe was in peril.

_You were right, Kibito. I shouldn't have dismissed your pleads so stubbornly. If this situation was any different, you could still be alive – perhaps petrified by Dabura, but still able to be revived. We might have been better off had we not relied so heavily on these bullheaded and unreasonable earthlings. _

Still, Gohan's suggestion was the wisest Kaioshin had heard from any of them. It raised the deity's hopes little above the bottom elevation they had hit since Kibito's death.

Despite his son's efforts to aid him, Goku's arrogance did not allow it. "No way," he said solidly to Gohan. "I fight alone. I don't need help."

Goku acted quickly to prove his point, widening his stance with yet another burst of yellow energy. His hair stiffened again and his muscled bulged. The clothes that hung loosely from Goku's empowered body whipped in the wind his renewed aura created.

"Hahaha!" Yakon bellowed, reaching his claws forward. He suspected nothing from the Saiyan's willingness to comply with his wishes. "I'm going to make a meal out of you. Now come to me!"

Kaioshin stepped forward, leaning as if tempted to intervene with the Saiyan's apparent recklessness. "Has he gone insane? Why does he insist on fighting alone?" the deity gasped, his eyes wide and his brows high. "He knows he can't beat him! Does he think this is some kind of game?"

Vegeta was not oblivious to Kaioshin's short fuse. He restrained the deity from moving with his harsh voice. "Let him do what he wants! Kakarot wouldn't purposely get eaten alive," said Vegeta, suspicious of Goku's intents but unconcerned. Vegeta was defending the cunning of his fellow Saiyan. "He has a plan."

Vegeta was correct. When Yakon began inhaling again, his force strengthened by his eagerness to feed, Goku took advantage of the monster's greedy hunger. As the strength of Yakon's vacuum increased, pebbles and then finally rocks flew into the atrocity's open mouth Despite all he inhaled, Yakon was focused only on consuming Goku's energy as fast and as abundantly as he could.

The amount of light Yakon consumed caused his skin to glow in pulses and his abdomen to bulge. It took until that moment for Kaioshin to realize what Goku intended to do.

Just then, it happened – Goku smiled and then abruptly and vehemently increased his energy output. The sudden fluctuation of his ki gathered in a wave, rushing towards Yakon with the speed and destructive capabilities of a tsunami.

By the time Yakon's lizard eyes widened with realization, it was too late. The energy was forced into his body, building upon the collection of light that had previously accumulated. As it did, the limits of Yakon's massive form exceeded its limits, and Yakon exploded with a violent flash of brightness.

"Look," Kaioshin said, stunned by what he'd seen. He stated the obvious, unable to contain his excitement. "Look! He blew up!"

_Thus, gluttony is indeed a deadly sin, _Kaioshin thought, considering the beliefs of earthlings. In this situation, their notions held true. He continued staring at where Yakon had been mere moments before, once again questioning the potential of the Saiyan warriors.

"Alright!" cried Gohan, proud of his father's triumph. "Dad won!"

"And with energy to spare," Vegeta added, a sense of mystery in his tone. He suspected something the others did not. "Interesting..."

Goku's adrenaline rush could be felt throughout the air, and the hero found it necessary to breath deeply before he could relax. Besides him, the outline of the elevator shaft appeared, filling in with color to become a physical reality.

Noticing it among the flow of his still raging aura, Goku turned towards the others and smiled. "Hey, the floor has opened up! Come on guys, let's go!"

"Yeah!" came Gohan's cry, tinted with laughter. He was the first to hurry after his father, leaving Kaioshin stunned and Vegeta stern behind him. Vegeta eventually followed of his own accord, approaching the glowing Saiyan and his son with great interest. Goku powered down just before the Saiyan trio began disappearing into the depths of the elevator shaft, each taking their turn.

For the third instance since he had approached Babidi's ship, the Supreme Kai was the last to follow. It struck Kaioshin how unusual it was to not be in the lead, though he wasn't at all disappointed. Instead, Kaioshin was too absorbed in his thoughts to consider any sort of order currently existing in the universe.

_It just doesn't make sense, _said the small deity to himself, staring down the elevator shaft after the Saiyans. _How, in the last three hundred years, could such powerful warriors come to exist on earth? More importantly, how did the Saiyan race evolve so quickly and dramatically since their near-extinction? _

Had the Supreme Kai spent more time studying that quadrant of the universe, he might have known. But Kaioshin had not, and now found his curiosity viciously eating at him.

_Just another regret I can add to my rapidly expanding list, _Kaioshin told himself, considering his cosmic obliviousness. It was impossible for a single Kai to be entirely aware of everything, especially considering his inexperienced and unforgiving circumstances. _Still...I should have known to watch Majin Buu more closely. If I had, none of this may have happened._

Kaioshin sighed as he began his cautious trip down the elevator shaft. He hoped that once in stage three, nothing existed that would cause him to add another regret to his collection.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Continuing on with the action...I think this chapter is a little better than the previous. Can't wait to post Kaioshin's ass-kicking. Thank you Buu, for making the saga interesting.

* * *

Part XVI

Just as Kaioshin had expected, the proceeding level of the ship resembled that of the first two. The floor of third story was colored a copper orange, and there was but a single door again. It seemed that they were on a never ending journey, desperately trying to move forward but unable to get anywhere. It was slightly unnerving, especially with the growing proximity of Babidi. Kaioshin could almost feel the wizard, though it may have been the further drop in temperature that chilled his spine.

Gohan looked around the space with a slight frown. His busy mind was becoming bored with the simplicity of the room. "You'd think Babidi could have at least varied the decor a little bit! All these stages look the same!"

Vegeta responded to the complaint of his fellow Saiyan. "Get use to it," he said with his characteristic harshness. He, too, was frustrated but for more serious reasons. "I have the feeling we're going to be here for a little while."

Goku, who stood closest to the Supreme Kai, spoke in his high and cheery voice. "Well hopefully the next fighter through that door will be worth the wait," he said eagerly. As if his son needed reminding, Goku informed his offspring of his opportunity to fight. "Gohan, you're next!"

The deity looked up at Goku, glaring only from the depths of his gaze. There was little point in trying to persuade the Saiyan to take matters more seriously, but still he had to try. "Goku!" Kaioshin cried, "Listen to me. This is not a game!"

Before he began his lecture, Kaioshin expected the look in Goku's eyes. Though the Saiyan considered the Supreme Kai's advice, he did not thoroughly take it to heart. His arrogance, along with his extreme pride and respect of his son, shaded any precautions he would have taken had they not been so fortunate in their opponents' weaknesses.

"Babidi's henchmen come from the four corners of the universe, and every one of them is incredibly strong," Kaioshin warned sharply. When he continued, he turned towards Vegeta, targeting the two adults of authority in the area. "We've all been lucky so far, but I think from now on, we should all fight together!"

For a moment, Goku remained silent. His pupils moved from the Supreme Kai to Vegeta and then to Gohan. When he finally returned his smiling gaze to the deity, Kaioshin predicted his reply.

"Nah," said Goku, sounding much like a disrespectful child. "Don't you worry about it, Supreme Kai. Gohan doesn't need any help. Besides," he gave a little laugh, "That would be unfair!"

Kaioshin couldn't believe the words coming from the Saiyan's grinning mouth. His eyes widened and his face took on an appearance of skepticism. His voice was but a gasp from his abated lips. "Unfair?"

Goku looked at the blinking Kai and Kaioshin wondered if his appearance of innocence made it impossible for the Saiyan to respect him. Even after millions of years, Kaioshin remained eternally youthful – even more so when he was caught off guard. When Goku considered him and softened his tone as if to comfort someone in need of protection, Kaioshin was certain of Goku's reason for disobedience.

"Well," Goku said, explaining to the deity as if his thoughts were common sense, "Vegeta and I both got to fight alone so don't you think Gohan should have a turn for himself, too?"

"Yeah, I can take care of myself," Gohan piped in courageously. He seemed eager to prove himself to the deity. It was apparent that both Vegeta and Goku already trusted his abilities and he wanted the Supreme Kai to do the same. "Just wait - I'll show you!"

Kaioshin knew Gohan would leap at the opportunity to defend his proclamation, but his chance did not arrive as soon as they all had expected. Minutes passed, perhaps even hours, and the single door had not yet opened. Though the Saiyans stared at it, Kaioshin allowed his eyes to evade the sealed entrance. He found himself too endangered by the sight to face it for any prolonged period of time.

As time stretched on, Kaioshin felt the anxiety inside of him rise significantly. Babidi was taking his precious time deciding who would be eligible to battle the young Saiyan. The truth was unnerving and caused the Supreme Kai to tremble lightly, knowing the wizard's awareness of the Saiyans' previous advantages. Certainly Babidi would chose one of his highest ranked henchmen to battle on the third level, knowing it was the last until they transcended all his lines of defenses. Babidi would make his greatest effort to stop them before the Madoshi himself faced endangerment.

_These fools take everything too lightly, _Kaioshin thought, scowling in general direction of the Saiyans. _Do they assume they have already defeated the best and the finest minions Babidi has in his arsenal? Vegeta exposed his arrogance before, stating that not even Dabura, the demon king himself, would be a a worthy opponent. _

But what if Dabura wasn't? What if Vegeta and his fellow Saiyans could easily dispose of Dabura, after learning his tricks? It was apparent they had taken into consideration the elements that had given the devil the upper hand during their previous encounter.

_If they _are_ more powerful than Dabura, and Dabura is indeed Babidi's personal guardian, then we could be closer to completing our mission than I expected. Anyone other than the demon king would be but a way for Babidi to prolong his own failure, if the Saiyans can indeed destroy Dabura. _

Kaioshin frowned, looking past the petite peak of his nose for a moment to the copper ground below. He did so thoughtfully, considering the ease in which Dabura had destroyed Kibito.

_He had the element of surprise on his side, _Kaioshin told himself, defending the honor of his most trusted companion. _Kibito is a formidable warrior. If only he hadn't been distracted by my presence, Kibito could have guarded himself and defended himself against Dabura's attack..._

The feeling of tears forming in the deity's eyes was unmistakable, and so Kaioshin gave a sidelong glance at his living companions. When he realized they remained staring at the door, hoping their combined impatience would knock it down, Kaioshin allowed himself to completely turn away from them.

Kaioshin's heart began hurting again, despite is forbiddance to allow it. The deity was not surprised that the trauma remained, but in the way he'd managed to by distracted by it since the battles had begun. Now, with spare time, his upset was rapidly gaining inertia. Kaioshin could feel it building inside of him again, threatening to overflow in the form of tears.

To contain them, Kaioshin chose to restrict the urge to sob in his chest and throat. It was unbearably painful, but he was a god and he had millennia of practice controlling his emotions. Certainly the whites of his eyes had become tinged with pink and his knuckles whitened from the force his clenching hands exerted on their circulation, but the Saiyans did not notice. If they had, any respect that remained for the Supreme Kai may have been discarded.

Although Kaioshin had little impact on the Saiyans now, a complete loss of their trust in him could very well have disastrous consequences. He simply could not allow himself to appear weaker than he truly was.

"Boy, it's getting late," Gohan said suddenly, breaking the silence. "How long is Babidi going to keep us waiting?"

By that time, Kaioshin had numerous minutes to simply focus on his breathing and contain himself again. He had just finished completing the thorough construction of his emotional boundaries and became sure of his calm physical appearance before he turned to regard them again.

Kaioshin watched Goku as he approached his son, his halo still glowing above his head. "Relax, Gohan. He's probably just having trouble finding anyone strong enough to fight you."

"Yeah," Gohan agreed wistfully.

"So, I, uh..I wonder how they're doing back at the World Martial Arts Tournament," Goku pondered, staring up at the ceiling. Kaioshin was puzzled with how they could be concerned with something so superficial and insignificant. Never before had a species so completely baffled the deity.

"I don't know, dad," Gohan responded, his gaze also taking to the artificial structure looming above his head. He sounded thoughtful. "We did sort of leave them in a bit of a bind."

Vegeta turned to his companions, his expression exposing volumes of barely contained anger. His brows were furrowed, overlapping his sharp onyx pupils. "I would have preferred to fight you there, Kakarot, then come to this place. This has been a waste of my time battling these cretins!"

"Ha, I know what you mean, Vegeta," said Gohan with a chuckle. It was as though the Saiyans had entirely dismissed their presence in Babidi's ship and discarded their purpose completely. "I was looking forward to duking it out in the ring with my dad, too!"

"Oh yeah?" Goku said haughtily. The happiest of the three Saiyans was hungry for the challenge his son and past nemesis could offer him. "I'm ready for the both of you, any time, any where!"

Kaioshin remained in his place, staring stunned at the Saiyan warriors. The deity felt as though he lived in an entirely different dimension from them, as though evil surrounded his existence and the Saiyans remained in complete solace. He could do nothing but blink and suffer the incessant tremble that had overtaken his body, feeling as though he remained out of breath no matter how deeply he inhaled.

Still, Kaioshin's utter disbelief enabled him to think when he could do so little else. _These Saiyans are impossible!_ he cried from his own internal prison. _They enjoy the thrill of a challenge so much, that they ignore the dangers of fighting. Reckless!_

Kaioshin had no hope that the Saiyans would ever change their ways, and so continued dreading his proximity to them. For the first time, he thoroughly considered separating from them as soon as he gained the chance.

_Those fools...As soon as we are through with this, the second we are free of this ship, I will allow them to fly off to their meaningless tournament. The universe is safer if I handle this myself. If they cannot consider the situation with any amount of seriousness, then there is no point in having them here!_

_Knowing them, _Kaioshin growled, glaring in their direction. _They will think Majin Buu does not pose a threat. They will bask in their ignorance until Majin Buu blows the planet into nonexistence right below their feet. It's...it's so unbelievable!_ Kaioshin finished, glowering down at his petite fists.

_I have lost the only other person in existence who cares about the fate of the universe! _Kaioshin realized, feeling multitudinous volumes of upset. Very rapidly, Kaioshin began to stop caring what the Saiyans saw in him. He was too frustrated to maintain a front.

At that moment, Kaioshin was more disappointed in himself then he was in Majin Buu's continued existence. The deity had had hopes for the Saiyans and they had continually behaved in a way that had destroyed it. At least Majin Buu's purpose was to be destructive.

_Kibito, _cried Kaioshin, knowing his assistant would never hear him again. _What do I do? I can't persuade them to listen! To them, this is nothing but a game! I don't think I can do this alone!_

Kaioshin's anxiety was beginning to affect his vision. It was dizzying in its intensity and caused the ship to whirl around him, bringing with it the feeling of illness again. He closed his eyes tightly to avoid the possibility of motion sickness, hearing the Saiyans as though they existed at an immense distance when their voices eventually roused in discussion.

"Aw man, what's the hold up?" Goku whined, presumably facing the white sheet of metal that separated him from their next opponent.

Vegeta's voice erupted and his words violently tore Kaioshin from his suffering. "Let's smash the door in!" snarled the Saiyan prince.

Instantly, Kaioshin's eyes flew open and he rushed after Vegeta, who had begun marching forth with stubborn purpose. "No, stop!" cried the deity, reaching out to restrain Vegeta. His petite hand filled themselves with the impressive mass of Vegeta's triceps. When Vegeta turned his head to respond, Kaioshin expected the Saiyan to attack him.

Instead Vegeta merely glared, his pupils pinpointed to their limits. "I'm sick of all this waiting!" Vegeta barked at Kaioshin, staring down at one of the few individuals who were shorter than him.

"Please," Kaioshin pleaded, feeling hopeless in Vegeta's presence. With desperation, he gripped the powerful warrior, acknowledge that words likely weren't enough. "Whatever you do, Vegeta, you mustn't create a shock!"

Kaioshin jumped with fright when Vegeta tore his arm from the deity's grasp, doing so with great force. When Vegeta vocalized his rage, he leaned down to snarl in Kaioshin's face.

Only Vegeta had the nerve to spit on the Supreme Kai, small flecks of saliva projected by his violent voice. "Don't fuck with me, you pathetic god! You're nothing to me!"

Kaioshin had withstood enough abuse from the prince. He met and then finally exceeded the Vegeta's sense of authority, stepping even closer towards the Saiyan. The tips of their boots brushed, creating further friction between them.

"I don't have to be, you imbecile! I am more important to the universe than you and you know it!" Kaioshin sneered, utilizing Vegeta's greatest weakness he knew of – the death of his native planet. "Only you would allow the destruction of your home world to occur, seeing that this is the second!"

Moments passed and their eyes remained piercing one another's, until finally Vegeta become defensive. Like a heavy sheet of metal slamming down, Vegeta's eyes tightened and then locked, losing the violent luster they had previously contained. It was then Kaioshin knew he had one yet another battle against the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta made an obstinate sound in the back of his throat, and then he stepped away, crossing his arms against his chest. Kaioshin maintained his glare until both of his brows began to twitch.

"Where are they?" demanded Vegeta for yet another countless time, referring to their enemies. He was busy trying to burn a hole through the ceiling with his powerful eyes, as if desperate to return to the surface. The Saiyan prince then added with a snort, offering one possibility. "Sleeping?"

Nearby, Gohan kept himself busy. In preparation for his battle, the young Saiyan had begun exercising his muscles. He moved fluidly from one position to another, first reaching towards his ankles, effectively stretching the muscles along his back and legs. Then Gohan began twisting his torso to one side and then finally the other, grunting gently with his efforts.

"After the moves you and dad showed off in the last two stages, you probably scared them off," Gohan told Vegeta, as if attempting to lighten the constantly darkening mood of the impatient prince.

Goku added his humored input, laughing lightly. "I hope they don't all run away!" he said and then reminded his son once more, "You haven't even had your turn!"

Kaioshin stared at them, feeling his features quiver with anxiety. These Saiyans were impossible and seemed to reflect their impatience off one another. With each word shared between them and the slightest shared glances, the Saiyans' frustrations fused together. The Supreme Kai watched the warriors intensely, waiting for their thresholds to shatter. Not once did the deity doubt who would be the first to snap.

After a while, Goku stretched his arms wide and stood tall, allowing a loud yawn crawl out from where it had built deep inside of him. Both tears of tiredness and drool had collected on his groggy features. With the back of his wrist, Goku wiped them aside, murmuring, "What time is it?"

"Gosh, I really wish they'd hurry up," Gohan stated, understanding Goku's physical plight. He, too, was becoming tired from the long-lived wait. Unlike his father, Gohan had an opponent yet to face, and so he busied himself by gripping one wrist at a time and twisting them to loosen the tendons grown taut with inactivity.

Unlike his son, Goku took a more relaxed stance. He moved to sit on the floor, his halo falling to Kaioshin's eye level. The deity, who continued standing patiently, remained behind Goku, tracing the signature of passing with his eyes. He wondered how Goku remained on earth, and then quickly realized he had been granted a divine favor for his past protection of the universe.

And then there was Vegeta, who would surely go to hell for all he had done. The prince was continuously complaining, raising his voice little by little, as if expecting his position as Saiyan royalty to impact Babidi. "Who do they think they are, keeping us waiting so long? Come on!"

Compared to Vegeta, Gohan was a sweet angel. Kaioshin appreciated the young Saiyan's innocence the most. The deity watched the shifts in Gohan's strong shoulders as he punched one fist lightly into its opposite.

"I wonder who they're going to send out next," said Gohan, who had not yet shown true signs of impatience. Kaioshin believed Gohan's lightness was based more on the fact that he was destined to face a challenger whilst the older Saiyans had nothing to look forward to. Gohan simply had a more peaceful nature, perhaps due to his human half.

"There's no tellin'," commented Goku with a smile.

"Man, this is some kind of game show or somethin'," Gohan thought aloud, chuckling a little. His hands moved to perch on his muscular hips. "I wonder who's going to be behind door number three. I'm kind of excited."

"I can't wait to see how much you've progressed over the years," Goku told Gohan. Behind him, Kaioshin considered Goku curiously, his elfish face showing signs of wonder. "Yeah, you were just a boy when you defeated Cell. I bet you're twice as strong now."

"Yeah, well," Gohan said uneasily, his expression suddenly boyish and abashed. When he talked, he stuttered slightly, as if afraid to expose his negligence. One gloved hand raised to scratch the back of his head – a blatantly nervous gesture. "I'm, uh, not quite as strong as I was then."

Kaioshin stood a little taller, tilting his head to consider the teenager inquisitively.

Vegeta apparently felt it was his duty to inform Goku of Gohan's altered lifestyle. Apparently Vegeta considered any achievements that weren't battle-related completely worthless. "Gohan's been far too busy going to school and going out on dates to do any serious training," sneered the prince, obviously disapproving of Gohan's decisions.. "Both of us are more powerful than he is in his condition."

From where he stood with his back turned to Vegeta, Gohan appeared mortified. His hand dug through his hair, worrying at the silken onyx. He refused to look directly at any one of them, his grin faked and quivering.

"Of course I could be wrong," continued Vegeta, unable to resist torturing the teenager further. Sarcasm dripped abundantly from his voice and a cruel smirk curled his lips "Maybe he's been training in between classes or during PE or something. Maybe he's the strongest one here!"

Kaioshin regarded Vegeta only for a moment before returning his analytical gaze to Gohan. He truly couldn't believe what he was hearing. The teenager, whose energy had already so impressed the god during the tournament, was perhaps the weakest of the present Saiyans?

"Well," muttered Gohan, followed by nervous laughter.

"I didn't think so," Vegeta said, ceasing his attack.

_This is amazing, _Kaioshin thought, feeling as though he existed in his own dimension again. The god stood in a widened stance, exposing his disbelief.. _As strong as these three are, they're not even at their maximum. _

A pause existed in Kaioshin's thought process as his frustration consumed him. Kaioshin's pillory of his own ignorance to the existence of their unworldly abilities disabled him, if only momentarily.

_But why wasn't I able to see this? I'm the Supreme Kai! _Kaioshin cried, afraid he had dishonored his status yet again. _How could mere mortals from the lower world have this kind of potential without me being aware of it?_

It was then, after hours of waiting expectantly, that the door finally began to open. It did so with a hiss, vaporized gases leaving the pressurized space. The rising door exposed the one individual Kaioshin expected the least to see.

"What? Impossible!" gasped Kaioshin, paralyzed by his surprise. Yet again he had been stunned by the individual standing behind the risen door.

_Certainly I'm hallucinating...but I can't be. I see him, right before me, as do the others!_

"It's Dabura!" Kaioshin cried out, as if the others had forgotten the identity of the demon king. At the deity's frantic outburst, the devil grinned, exposing wickedly fanged teeth. He then stepped out from the lingering mist, his boots falling heavily to the floor his opponents stood stunned upon.

_I-I can't believe that Babidi would send him so soon. It's only stage three! _Kaioshin gasped silently, feeling as though the king of the demon world had brought his dimension with him.

Evil invisibly slithered from Dabura's pores like snakes, sibilantly traveling outward from the devil's position. It was as though these contrived cobras approached Kaioshin and flared their hoods, fangs dripping with deadly venom. Meanwhile, Dabura stood proud among his hateful aura, his slitted pupils locked on the god. Surely, Dabura's intimidation was intentional. Kaioshin could see the wicked glint in his golden eyes. They were natural foes – the light of good and the darkness of the damned.

Dabura seemed certain what affects he had on the deity. After all, Dabura had effectively traumatize the god by killing his closest companion. Kaioshin trembled amidst the truth that the last vision Kibito had seen was that of Dabura's malevolent, minacious face.

Dabura's vicious purr poured from parted lips, his bass reverberating through his muscular chest. Though the devil addressed each warrior, it was the Supreme Kai he truly wished to impact. It had been Kaioshin who had traveled to earth to prevent Majin Buu's release, and Dabura was determined to prevent his success by any means necessary.

"I must say I'm impressed, beating Yakon and advancing to stage three. So now you must face me, which means you will progress no further."

Kaioshin trembled with the realization of it all, unable to speak a single word or take any action. Vegeta surely noticed Dabura's attention on the deity and attempted to draw his opponent's intent towards himself. The Saiyan's arrogance was as strong as ever.

"Your boss must be nervous if he sent out his number one guy," sneered the Saiyan prince to the demon king. "Why doesn't he come out himself, huh? He too scared?"

From behind the cross-armed figure of the short Saiyan, Kaioshin roused from his protectively lowered stance and regarded Vegeta with a worried gasp. Surely there was not one individual in existence that the Saiyan prince wouldn't incite.

But Dabura paid little attention to Vegeta. He simply smirked, disregarding the Saiyan's disrespect of his master. "Let's dispense with the idle talk. I prefer it if you just attack." Then Dabura raised one massive arm, balancing the back of his hand against his hip to accentuate his confidence. "All of you, together," the devil finished, savoring his own wicked emphasis.

Kaioshin was too stunned to consider Dabura's power in comparison to his team's combined potentials. Surely the demon king was as unaware as the Kaioshin about the true strength of the remaining Saiyan race.

Gohan would not allow his opportunity alone with an opponent to elude him. With a wide spread of his arms, Gohan was quick to react and deny the demon his bold request.

"Hey wait a second!" exclaimed the teenager with a determined glare. As Gohan continued, he raised one fist and drew his extended thumb towards himself. "It's my turn to fight and that's what I'm going to do!"

Dabura remained blind to Gohan's abilities and narrowed his eyes with a snarl. The demon king truly did not believe Gohan worthy of his presence. "Impudent fool!"

Before Dabura, Gohan braced the backs of his hands against his hips and began considering their current arena. "This is a lousy place to have a fight, though," Gohan said. He had seen Babidi's ability to change locations during previous battles and expected the same for his. "It's way too small. A secluded place in the mountains sounds good, or maybe a nice spot on the beach."

Then Gohan stopped himself, lowering his raven-haired head towards the ground. Kaioshin watched Gohan, painfully reminded of his age and true inexperience. "Wait, no," continued Gohan doubtfully. "Then we'll get sand in our boots..."

_Oh my, are we really going to allow this...this _child_ to face the demon king? Gohan may have brute strength but he lacks the concentration and mental ability. Though Gohan is, by human standards, intelligent, he does not even approach the level of cunning and experience Dabura has!_

Dabura's voice was deadly – guttural and booming – and nearly swallowed Gohan's gentle tone. The demon quickly ceased Gohan's meandering with a bark. "Bah! Silence child!"

Then, moving with a speed that spread his cape out from behind him, Dabura violently extended one arm. He then flared his sharply clawed fingers towards Gohan while his other hand reared back behind his head. As Dabura spoke,, he shook the room with his demonic voice, exposing teeth both sinister and threatening. "You will fight me here and now!"

Dabura's sudden fierce movement tempted Kaioshin to jump from his feet, his anxiety overwhelming him. Even as a deity, the Supreme Kai feared demonic beings. They were vicious and merciless like no other. Dabura, with his nefariousness emphasized by Babidi's control, was perhaps the only being capable of corruption comparable to that of Majin Buu. Even at his most evil, Dabura had but a fraction of Majin Buu's sinfulness. While Buu remained in his stasis, Dabura was truly the king of wickedness unless fate took a turn for the worst.

From all around them, Babidi's voice began booming, his wizardry enabling the Madoshi to project his awful voice. As his words occurred, Kaioshin's trembling multiplied in intensity. Kaioshin had never felt such adrenaline before, and stared down wondrously at his uncontrollably twitching digits.

"Dabura," began Babidi. Unlike the demon who had a thirst for blood, the wizard was capable of logicality. "I was just thinking, and it might not be such a bad idea, to pick another location

for the fight. You see, to revive Buu we're going to need the spaceship intact," the Madoshi said, reminding his head henchman.

Dabura uprighted himself immediately, obedience flowing through his enslaved veins. "Yes," he said with a terrible smile. "I understand."

"Any preferences?" inquired the Madoshi, respectful of the powerful demon king.

The response Dabura gave was thoughtful and intentionally mocking to his opponents. He looked at Gohan with his catlike eyes as words rumbled up through his fiery throat. "Perhaps a planet similar to this one. I don't want an unfair advantage."

Babidi's malicious wizardry amplified his gleeful cackle. When Babidi contained himself, once again capable of spoken words, they came across keen and delirious with an anxiousness for suffering. "Dear me, you really want to show them, don't you Dabura?"

The wizard wasn't well-spoken. Instead, he spoke in insane tongues. Babidi had trouble making sense, though in his powerful position, the Madoshi had no need. Kaioshin could only assume the wizard referred to Dabura's magnificent power. "Very well," Babidi said, finalizing their brief discussion. "As you wish. Here it goes!"

Unlike the previous battles, the room did not simply change. Instead, the warriors were physically rushed to their mysterious destination as if through the cosmos itself. Stars rushed past them, the speed granted to them from the illusion caused their clothing and hair to whip wildly. Kaioshin was certain that none of them had experienced anything like it. It was more invigorating and stunning than flying.

"Wha, what's this?" Kaioshin wondered aloud, amazed by the Madoshi's abilities. He no longer doubted that Babidi's powers far exceeded his father's. The magic continued for a short period of time before suddenly, their motions lurched to a stop and their environment slid into position all around them.

The land was rocky and lifeless. Not a single form of vegetation existed in their immediate location. Giant stony structures stood from the ground, erupting through the surface like mammoth steaks driven upwards through the planets crust. The sky itself was crimson and reminiscent of blood before oxidation, flowing from violent red to violet with increasing elevation. Ghostly clouds loomed in the distance, gradually approaching to doom all living existence.

Unlike Kaioshin, Dabura was unfazed by the exanimate planet. He spread his arms grandly, nearly roaring at Gohan with the intensity felt to begin their battle. "Well then, let's begin, shall we?" The strength of Dabura's voice echoed in the dense air consuming them.

"Sure," Gohan answered simply, and then he struck a fighting pose. Kaioshin watched Gohan's muscles bulge and pull the tight fitting fabric surrounding then taut.

"Gohan, stay focused," warned Goku to his son, considering his offspring with pride. On Gohan's other side, Vegeta remained silent, his arms remaining crossed against his chest.

"Right, dad," Gohan answered softly. And then with an abrupt lunge, he vanished into thin air, the lines of his body diffusing in opposing horizontal directions.

Within the space of a breath, the young Saiyan appeared high above Dabura, his emerald tunic whipping with his motion. When Gohan plunged powerfully towards his adversary, it amazed the Supreme Kai just how quickly the battle had begun.

With wide eyes, Kaioshin watched the wild scene continue. The battles intensity was constant, comprised of bursts of energy and flashes of instant transmissions. All around, rock pillars exploded, their towering forms reduced to thin dust. Formations fell, causing the planet to tremble as if it feared the clash of such powerful fighters.

Rarely throughout the universe had Kaioshin seen anything like it.

Dabura appeared suddenly, his cape flaring out behind his bracing form. And then with a flash of light, he threw his energy towards his adversary. Gohan was quick to dodge, but the planet was not as fortunate. A linear slice of ki hundreds of feet in length, split through the fuchsia ocean. The attack continued with amazing inertia, plowing through solid land and mountains before it finally ceased.

Dabura allowed Gohan a pause to marvel at the spectacle of his power. Soon after, as Gohan muttered how narrowly he dodged the attack, Dabura threw two more swords of sharp energy. Gohan dodged with lightening speed, avoiding a deadly fate. The tops of the nearest stone pillars split at an angle, seeming less dense than air. They slid down from their high position to the ground below with a mammoth crash.

Kaioshin watched Gohan dive into the body of water below the demon, puzzled by the Saiyan's methods. He could sense the energy building inside Gohan before it was released, rising from the depths of the pool. Before the beam broke through the surface, it glowed brightly, submerged beneath the glassy sheen. The obvious presence of it enabled Dabura to brace out a hand with all intention of deflecting the attack.

What Dabura, as well as the Supreme Kai, didn't expect was for Gohan to appear, rushing towards the demon king from close proximity. The Saiyan created a spear with his muscular leg, driving it into Dabura who attempted to defend against both coalescing forces of attack. His divided efforts weren't enough to prevent Gohan from knocking him out of the air and into a formation of solid stone. The Saiyan himself just barely dodged his own ki beam.

Kaioshin felt his heart stop that moment, fearing for the safety of the young Saiyan. There was reckless abandon abundant in Gohan's actions – proof that he had not yet reconnected with his fighting senses. Though the Supreme Kai had the utmost trust in Gohan's strength, he could not overlook his unpolished abilities.

Feeling as though he could influence Gohan, the Supreme Kai reached out to him. Kaioshin recognized instant he found purchase in the young Saiyan's senses, speaking to the youth softly as not to startle him. To Kaioshin's knowledge, the teenager had yet to experience telepathy. There was no fitter time to temporarily interrupt Gohan, since Dabura was buried in a pile of heavy rubble.

_Gohan, _the Supreme Kai whispered, yo_u must listen to me._

Kaioshin saw Gohan's body twist suddenly, looking in the direction of the deity with confusion evident on his face.

_Calm yourself. I am using my telepathic abilities, _explained the Supreme Kai. Normalizing his tone, Kaioshin began cautioning the teenager._ Now, here me out. You mustn't allow Dabura to injure you and most of all, you cannot foolishly endanger yourself. Please, take greater care in your defense. Do not let your offense distract from your own safety._

Before Gohan could respond, the rubble concealing their adversary lifting from a great force. From behind chunks of spinning rocks, Dabura levitated with a crimson aura outlining his sinister body. All around the demon, the stones slowed to a stop, remaining suspended for passing seconds. Then, with a vicious cry, Dabura sent each piece hurdling in Gohan's direction.

Kaioshin winced as Gohan failed to dodge the attack. The rocks hit the teenage Saiyan and drove him into a mountain with a great explosion of dust. Shards of sharp stone rained down to the ground as Dabura descended, settling on the outskirts of his destruction.

_Gohan, _Kaioshin cried out across his connection with the Saiyan, expecting nothing but static. _Are you alright?_

_Of course, _came Gohan's confident reply. Though he sounded fine, Kaioshin did not entirely trust the occasionally arrogant Saiyan to speak the truth.

_Are you sure? _Kaioshin asked, feeling as though he'd adopted a more parental role than Gohan's own father.

A chuckle rose from Gohan's mind to his. _More than fine, _Gohan assured Kaioshin. _Here, I'll show you._

By the way the devil began approaching Gohan's whereabouts, it was obvious the devil did not sense the vibrant power gathering beneath the stony tomb. Dabura was almost upon the first layer of rubble when Gohan's power exceeded the physical threshold and exploded, tossing the masses effortlessly aside. With a loud growl, Dabura shielded is eyes, his demon vision never having seen such vivid pure energy.

From the cleared area, Gohan stood in all his Super Saiyan pride. His aura raged from all around him, enlivening the virtually lifeless planet with his light. For Kaioshin, Gohan's appearance was almost refreshing.

Kaioshin let out the breath he had held since the beginning of the battle, realizing that Gohan could indeed consider his match with vital seriousness. The sharpness in Gohan's glowing green eyes promised his hunger for victory had increased once he'd tasted dominance over the demon king.

But did Gohan truly have the ability to overpower Dabura? Kaioshin wasn't as certain as the two Saiyans stood besides him, bordering his petite body. They had no other choice but to watch and wait, their forms standing tall above the hopeful deity.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: So I assumed a camping trip would help my insomnia. Boy, was I wrong. I've never felt more tired and brain dead in my life.

Continuing on with this dreadful story, I realize my stupidity. I should have never followed the storyline. It bores people to death and it has retarded my story. Sadly, I'm too stubborn to throw away all the uninteresting chapters I completed some time ago.

Kathryn: I cherish you with all of my heart. I just wish I could rush to the interesting parts, as I sense you are also losing interest in this. I wouldn't blame you if you skip, say, the next 10 chapters or so.

Part XVII

The glowing form of Gohan towered over Dabura, King of the Demons. Around the young Saiyan, violet smoke rose and added to his intense presence. The energy pouring from Gohan illuminated his entire body, accenting the outline and volume of densely packed musculature that appeared lustrous in the stretched fabric of his clothing.

From besides the onward-looking Supreme Kai, Vegeta's voice arose. The Saiyan prince, like all of them, had renewed curiosity in the battle that would soon resume before their very eyes.

"Finally, now we'll get to see a real test," Vegeta said boldly. "Let's see how this Dabura fellow does against a Super Saiyan."

"Yeah," agreed Goku, who existed to the right of the speechless deity. "It always makes things more interesting, that's for sure."

Kaioshin watched with great focus the two figures facing each other on the battle field. Dabura remained still as if mesmerized by Gohan's transformation. When Gohan began his offense, Dabura had the mind to try to evade the Saiyan but lacked the speed. Before the demon could blink, Gohan vanished and then reappeared, driving one heavy fist into his opponent's chest.

As if in slow motion, Dabura's body collapsed under the powerful blow. Thick foam burst from Dabura's mouth, frothing forth as the demon's pupils contracted in pain. A wet cry arose, bubbling up from Dabura's injured chest, through the viscous fluid that clung to his crimson skin.

Gohan wasted little time following through with another punch. With its impact, Dabura was knocked away, flung aside by Gohan's brute strength. Before Dabura could brace himself against the inertia of the young Saiyan's attack, Gohan reappeared behind him and with a backward flip, drove his boot downwards towards the devil's clavicle, causing Dabura to crash into the rock solid ground below them.

Unrelenting in his attack, Gohan lowered himself cautiously to where Dabura laid, and let loose a fury of energy attacks. His ki plundered the body below him, consuming the area in bright white. As Gohan continued, the energy combined and swallowed the scene completely, leaving nothing but a blaring blanket of light behind.

Even after Gohan let up on his assault, it took many moments for the brightness to subside and the dust to settle. Though Dabura wasn't visible, Kaioshin could sense his life force remained still dangerously strong.

Kaioshin felt Dabura move before he could see him, and apparently Gohan had done the same. When the demon reappeared to attack the Super Saiyan from behind, Gohan was ready. He caught Dabura's rushing fist and there they existed for a moment, suspended in open space. It soon became apparent that Dabura was still intelligent and simply used his free fist to punch Gohan in the face.

The deity watched as Dabura landed a few well aimed attacks, hitting Gohan in the stomach, then in the face again with his massive knee. When Gohan attempted to regain the upper hand, Dabura blocked the fist he threw and then together, they disappeared. High in the atmosphere, sounds thundered and flashes of energy burst like bubbles, filling the vast sky with activity. Soon after, Gohan and Dabura became visible again, descending to stand among the topography again.

Whatever damage Dabura inflicted, or whatever power he had expressed, caused Gohan to power up again once facing his adversary. With a massive burst of invisible heat, Gohan ascended to a higher level. In doing so, Gohan's force blew chunks of rock in Dabura's direction, driving the demon to block his face with one arm.

"Come on, Dabura!" the young Saiyan yelled. He must have suspected Dabura had more power hidden deep inside of his demonic form. Surely the demon king did, as even the Supreme Kai could sense an underlying darkness in the Madoshi's henchman. "Show your true power. You can't win at this rate!"

The truth to Gohan's words was quickly becoming apparent. Even Kaioshin could finally admit that Gohan, if only temporarily, had the advantage. "Amazing," he gasped, staring at the vibrant warrior.

It was Goku who best knew his son's true potential. "You haven't seen anything yet," he told the Supreme Kai with a smile.

Back on the battlefield, Gohan urged his opponent to utilize his utmost power. As he listened to Gohan's tempting words, Kaioshin doubted the wiseness of his bold decision. It seemed that Gohan was remaining true to his warrior heritage and was becoming arrogant again. Gohan knew Dabura would eventually let lose when faced with certain defeat, and simply didn't wish to waste valuable time if Dabura chose to procrastinate.

"Well, what about it Dabura?" Gohan sneered, his voice and visage holding a bold seriousness.

It was the demon king who became humored by the situation. Kaioshin watched a smile curl Dabura's lips, seeming to mismatch the devilish features of his horns and crimson skin. "You want a glimpse of my true power?" Dabura asked the Saiyan, as if needing assurance. "Well so be it! I didn't know you were in such a hurry to die," finished the devil as he spread his arms and reared his head back to peer into the hellish sky.

As Dabura summoned the energy hidden within his reserves, lightening began dancing wildly and untamed around his body. It snapped and popped with sound, shaking the ground at first. Then spiderwebs of fissures crawled out from beneath the teeming fury of his power before bursting into a mass of rubble. Bundles of lightening collected in Dabura's hands, with waves of light ripping out from the center of his chest towards his limbs. With madness swirling like a torrent in his eyes, Dabura began billowing his pride towards the violet skies above.

From below the warriors, dust plumes rose and mingled. Dabura left a vicious crater behind when he lifted off from his rock, racing towards Gohan with deadly intent.

The two opponents collided, and struck each other at the same time. Over and over again, they hit each other fist to fist, knee to knee. Finally, after numerous blocks, Gohan's boot struck the side of Dabura's face, forcing the demon towards the ground once more. Dabura barely had time to stop himself before Gohan lunged after him, hot in pursuit of his enemy.

It was unclear to Kaioshin what happened then, as his view became partially obstructed by rocks. He could sense one of the demon king's most powerful attacks and saw furious tongues of flame reach up to devour the dark sky.

Kaioshin searched frantically for Gohan, praying that the young Saiyan had dodged Dabura's mighty onslaught. It soon became apparent that Gohan had, but he soon had yet another to evade. The fire flew directly towards Gohan's, but he managed to vanish just before it made contact. As soon as it passed, the Super Saiyan appeared again, continuing his previous flight path towards Dabura.

Gohan raised a fist, readying himself for yet another precisely aimed punch. But then when he thrust out his hand, it connected with nothing. Though an outline of Dabura remained, his physical presence had left. Utilizing Gohan's momentary confusion, Dabura appeared besides the Saiyan and threw a ball of dark energy at his unsuspecting adversary. 

"Oh no!" Gohan cried just before Dabura's attack hit him. It exploded with a violent burst of red, forcing the Saiyan out of the air. Gohan's uncontrolled weight threw him to the ground and he skid multiple feet, leaving a furrow to prove his path.

Kaioshin heard himself gasp as if he'd become distanced from his own body. A simple "no" expressed his desperate worry for his ally, whose body fell off a cliff and with a burst of waves, plummeting into the waters hiding below. Besides the deity, Goku stepped forward, greatly concerned for his son's safety.

It took but a moment for Kaioshin to relocate Gohan's energy signature. Though it was muffled by the dense depth of water, he could tell that Gohan remained strong and conscious. He could hear Gohan's thoughts, though the Saiyan remained unaware of the god's attentions.

_He's waiting for me, _the Gohan told himself, aware of Dabura's form looming above his point of entry. Indeed the demon king expected his opponent to rise from the dark water, his slitted eyes skimming the reflective surface.

Kaioshin sensed the young Saiyan's attack before he saw its glow arise from the waters depths. Two balls of energy released cunningly by Gohan ascended to break through the surface of the liquid. One burst forth before the other, capturing Dabura's attention with their sudden appearance. Even as the orbs of ki swerved and veered to zero in on the demon, Dabura was ready. He simply punted them aside, sending one to connect and explode on a hillside. The other returned to the water to kick the fluid up with its destruction.

Gohan was wise, but Dabura was equally or exceedingly intelligent. Kaioshin gasped in surprise, not expecting the demon to power up another attack and throw it towards Gohan's path of ascent. As soon as Gohan appeared, the demon's ki was there to connect, causing a deep crimson and onyx explosion to erupt where Gohan had been.

Goku was the first to react after Kaioshin's sound of worry, but the father was louder as he screamed for his son. Besides them, Vegeta growled like an angry wolf, having seen Dabura strike one of his precious pack.

Gohan was by no means destroyed, but it soon became apparent that Dabura's blow had shaken him. As the smoke cleared, Gohan appeared with his hands crossed before his face, trembling with adrenaline. From his legs, smoke rose and remained the only lingering affect of Dabura's vicious offense.

The demon was amused. Dabura's chuckle was evidence of his humor. "Is that all the power your transformation yields?" he asked, not expecting an answer. When he received none, Dabura stood and stared at Gohan with disappointment in his sibilant eyes. "You're pathetic!"

"Dabura is far stronger than Yakon or Pui Pui," Kaioshin reminded the Saiyans that stood to either side of him. He could sense Vegeta's disgust at Gohan's inabilities to defeat his enemy so far.

"That's okay. So's Gohan," said Goku supportively, his trust in his son never faltering.

Gohan remained levitating where he had experienced Dabura's wrath and shifted only to remove his tunic and toss the emerald fabric beside. Though the disguise did not hindered him, Gohan discarded his garbs to figuratively throw away any remaining restraints he had as a warrior. Dabura was a demon and Gohan had to be just as merciless as the demon king to defeat him.

"Alright then, round two!" yelled the teenage Saiyan, new determination surging in his once peaceful voice. "Let's do it! Whenever you're ready, big guy!"

Dabura obliged and soon, mountains and water ways and everything conceivable that came in their fighting path became destroyed. The opponents were consumed by their angers, fighting hand-to-hand at such a speed, they were barely visible to the naked eye.

"What does Gohan think he's doing?" Goku cried, not understanding his son's recklessness considering the situation. "A direct attack won't work on this guy! He should know better than that!"

Though Kaioshin agreed, it was his nature as a deity to avoid confrontation as much as possible. When forced to fight, he found it easier to use supernatural forces rather than those generated by sinew and muscle. He avoided commenting on Gohan's strategy or lack thereof. After all, Gohan was not like him.

As a Saiyan, Vegeta was and he quickly became frustrated with Gohan. "This is what happens when you don't train for seven years," growled the prince. He continued, turning his head to watch the ensuing battle. "He's completely lost his fighting sense. Pitiful!"

Water became disturbed by the fighters' collusions, rising up in a path like a long pyramidal triangle. At the abrupt end of it, the pool exploded and rose hundreds of feet into the air. It rained down with Dabura who stood before. Behind the glittering shower, Gohan remained high in the air.

"Not bad," admitted Gohan, wearing a smile on his features.

Dabura also smirked before turning his back to the Saiyan. He raised one hand and moved it, urging his opponent to attack him. "Come on, if you dare," tempted the sinister devil, as if his sign language hadn't been enough.

Gohan agreed, yelling, "All right!" before he began racing down towards the devil. Already Kaioshin had caught air of Dabura's intentions, and rushed forward from where he stood just as Dabura turned and spat at Gohan.

"Gohan!" screamed Kaioshin, allowing all the urgency he had into his voice. "Be careful! Don't let it hit you!"

By then, it was too late. The projected saliva intercepted with its target, splattering across Gohan's glove. Almost instantly, the fabric began turning into solid rock. With a cry, Gohan removed his hand covering and threw it from his body, scowling with disgust and worry the entire time.

Kaioshin felt an invisible hand grip his heart again, realizing how close Gohan had come to suffering a terrible fate. The deity glared at Gohan's obvious recklessness. It was as though Gohan had entirely forgotten about the state of his cherished friends.

Gohan was too busy shaking his hand back and forth, grinning at it with wild glee. "Phew!" he cried, belittling the situation. "Talk about your lucky break!"

Anyone else would have removed their other glove, but Gohan was different. _Perhaps, _Kaioshin considered, _he continues wearing it because he suspects Dabura will attempt to petrify him again._ Maybe the Saiyan was just too concerned with the battle to even notice it.

The warriors resumed fighting, punching and kicking and sweating with their valiant efforts. After a while, Gohan began taking more hits then he had before. Kaioshin watched the teenager with concern lining his expressive eyes, all too aware of Gohan's faltering focus and energy.

Dabura was no fool and had also ignored Gohan's confident charade. "I feel your power decreasing," purred the demon. "It's only a matter of time until you make a mistake."

"What if _you_ make one first?" retorted the teenage Saiyan, to which Dabura laughed bemusedly.

"I wouldn't count on it," the demon king said.

_I wouldn't either, _agreed the Supreme Kai, who began wildly searching his mind for ideas.

"Hmm," Goku began, staring at his son as though he finally realized the grim reality. "This Dabura guy is giving Gohan a lot more trouble than I thought he would."

"Bah!" snarled Vegeta, facing Gohan with one shoulder. His arms were, as usual, crossed against his chest smugly. The prince stared at Dabura rather than Gohan, as if unable to bare his fellow Saiyan's weakness. "He's tough but he's not unbeatable. Gohan's gotten soft. He was a lot stronger when he was a little kid. It's absurd!"

"Yeah," agreed Goku, raising an embarrassed hand to his forehead. Sweat had begun dripping down the side of Goku's hard face. "He's definitely slacked off. Well, at least he got straight A's on his report card," exclaimed the Saiyan, still able to find humor in the situation.

Vegeta was facing the two opponents now, greed deepening his features. "Argh, I could beat Dabura!" he scoffed, not a fraction of doubt in his voice.

Kaioshin noticed the instant when Dabura turned his head and considered Vegeta. Perhaps the prince had managed to catch the attention of the demon king by insulting him. Had the Supreme Kai a second longer to study the devil's eyes, perhaps he could have seen the cunning shadows they contained. Instead, Gohan interrupted.

"Mistake number one!" cried the Saiyan, and flew to punch Dabura head-on in the face. Dabura roared as the force propelled him through the air. Then suddenly something formed, glowing yellow at first in the demon's hand. Kaioshin instantly recognized the weapon Dabura now wielded – the devil's wicked sword.

"Taste my blade!" Dabura snarled at his Saiyan opponent, ruining whatever element of surprise he could have utilized. The demon must have been confident, though it was luck alone that Dabura managed to slice a few strands of fluorescent hair from the top of Gohan's dodging head.

Dabura was not pleased with destroying less than Gohan's entire body. He reacted vocally with surprise, turning to Gohan who remained in his close proximity. Together, they descended towards the water in a deadly dance.

They flew together, with Gohan leading and his body situated backwards from the direction of their travels. Dabura, mere feet away, allowed his sword to slice through the rising water. When Dabura finally raised his blade above his head and brought it down, Gohan back-flipped from it. The energy that had been stored for Dabura's attack traveled forward, slicing everything in its path in half.

As they continued fighting, rock pillars were beheaded and boulders dissected until finally, Gohan managed to back up against a structure too immense for Dabura to easily hack through. Kaioshin became so concerned with Gohan's safety that he didn't notice the impatient way Vegeta's fingers began tapping against his forearm.

Dabura quickly stabbed his sword into the rock twice, once on either side of Gohan's head. Then he tried cutting through Gohan's neck, but the agile Saiyan ducked. Finally, Dabura took no further chance of missing and reared back, only to attempt slicing through the sagittal plane of Gohan's entire body.

Just before the blade made contact, Gohan's power erupted and he caught the body of the sword with both of his flattened hand. Kaioshin nearly fainted at the sight of it, feeling as though his gut was churning imagining Gohan's fate if he had missed or become overpowered by Dabura.

From where the two opponents were locked in battle, they levitated over water. With the force the demon king used in his attempts to complete his motion, the liquid shimmering below spread and rose like fire. With the immense effort Dabura put forth, his aura began permeating from his body in crimson waves, the sword gradually making headway despite Gohan's desperate attempts to prevent it.

Eventually, Gohan's intelligence prevailed and he forced his hands in a perpendicular direction to the force Dabura exerted. With the sound of breaking metal, Dabura's blade snapped.

Between the two Saiyan adults, Kaioshin nearly leaped out of his skin when Gohan threw the blade down. It pierced the ground feet before the onlooking trio, glowing as it disintegrated once destroyed and rendered useless.

Not even a second after it vanished did Vegeta begin his rant. "I can't take this anymore!" the prince snarled angrily. The frustration that had built since their arrival at Babidi's spaceship was finally coming out of its highly pressurized biological vessel. "This is ridiculous! Why are we subjecting ourselves to this! Look, call him down Kakarot! I'll finish this!"

The Supreme Kai stared at Vegeta with stunned eyes and slack lips, unable to comprehend how any one being could be so difficult and belligerent. He had seen nothing like it in the recent universe.

From behind the deity, Goku quickly responded, eager to defend his son. "Just give him a little more time!" he cried to his irritated companion. "It's not like he's completely lost yet, why not let him fight? He's hanging in there!"

_As if anything you say will tame Vegeta's temper, _Kaioshin commented silently. If he dare spoke aloud, it would be as wise as playing with fire. There was no end in sight to what fueled Vegeta's rage.

"Dabura's toying with him. You know that! Come on!" Vegeta snarled with a curse. He thrust his finger past the deity's stunned face, straight into Goku's. Beyond them, Dabura's attention had once been stolen by the boisterous prince. "Why should I sit around all day acting like this matters? I could end this in five minutes if I wanted to!"

No one dared to interrupt the deeply disturbed prince's rant – Kaioshin and Goku simply stared at Vegeta, his harsh voice barraging their ears. "I'm not here to play games, Kakarot. Or to create nice father/son memories - I'm here to win! Stop pretending, knock off the sentimental rubbish! The strongest one is the one who should do the job. I'm the one who should be fighting! Not him!"

Only Gohan noticed the awkwardness of the demon king's behavior. Not far from the young Saiyan, Dabura struck a neutral stance and stood staring forward. His eyes saw something other than the distance stretched ahead of him.

Suddenly, in a way that baffled the deity's mind, they had all returned in the spaceship. Dabura remained levitating near the ceiling and Kaioshin looked up just to see Gohan hit the sidewall with his head. The young Saiyan let out a pained sound, even as he became wide-eyed like the rest of his companions.

_We've returned to the ship,_ Kaioshin realized, staring about. _Babidi used his magic and returned us to our original position._

Vegeta's rant had only been redirected because of the obvious drastic change. He had similar questions as the Kai, though it was the only similarity the two shared. "What? What are we doing here?"

"I don't know!" Goku told Vegeta eagerly, trying still to tame his friend's anger. "I guess they wanted us back on the ship for some reason."

"But why?" Kaioshin wondered aloud, saving Vegeta the effort of speaking further.

In unison, the heroes turned at the sound of Dabura's boots touching down. It was Gohan who demanded an explanation for the demon king's actions. Even as Gohan lashed out, Dabura began retreating through the open doorway that lead to the levels below. "Hey! Where do you think you're going? Are you giving up or what?"

"Oh no," answered Dabura, his broad white cape facing them. "It's just a brief intermission. We just need a few minutes to rework our strategy," said the devil, referring to himself and to Babidi.

Then the devil finally turned to face them, a sinister glint in his golden eyes. "It seems we've found a new recruit, the perfect warrior capable of handling all of you. So just take a little rest as we bring him up to speed." With a horrible laugh, Dabura disappeared behind the sliding door, leaving the heroes with a new weight bearing down on their shoulders.

"Hey, come back!" Gohan cried, unable to do more than state his worthless demands.

Kaioshin merely stared at the door behind which Dabura had disappeared, wondering what had become of the devil's desire to destroy them himself.

_What are they up to? They don't have any warriors stronger than Dabura, _said the deity, assuming Babidi would never bother enlisting anyone but his most capable warrior as his bodyguard. _It just doesn't make any sense. _

Among them, Kaioshin sensed that Vegeta remained the only individual without intense fear gnawing at his conscience. It didn't surprise the deity – the Saiyan prince would surely be disappointed by whatever adversary Babidi presented them with, even if the being was indeed the most impregnable in the universe.

Kaioshin stood in the center of the circular room, deep in thought. He glanced in Gohan's direction as the teenager landed close besides him, his Super Saiyan aura still rapidly glowing. The feeling of its fiery energy heated the small deity, who felt chilled to the bone by the icy depths of the ship. It certainly wasn't the same cozy environment he'd grown accustomed to on Kaioshin-Kai.

"Well, what now?" asked Gohan, who so far seemed the only Saiyan allowing the deity's guidance.

Though Kaioshin tried hard to make sense of it all, he found himself having more difficulties than he should have. The trauma previously inflicted on him felt as though it had scattered his mind and locked off certain sections, allowing Kaioshin only basic mental performance. It bothered the deity greatly but still, he understood how psychically taxing the entire situation had been for him.

"I don't know," the Supreme Kai admitted truthfully. " I don't understand what's going on. Dabura is Babidi's greatest fighter. It doesn't make sense that he would withdraw from the fight. They don't have anyone after him - he's their best!"

"He mentioned a new recruit," Goku pointed out to them again. "Do you think he's bluffing?"

Kaioshin racked his mind again, staring at the blank white of the sealed doorway as he did so. It quickly became evident that if his attempts to think were any more forceful, his mind would begin aching profusely. Kaioshin didn't wish to be any more incapacitated than he already was.

"I'm not sure," Kaioshin said, his voice slowing from its previously raced pace. He relied on common sense to answer Goku. "It seems unlikely that a fighter of that caliber would just drop into their laps at a time like this."

As Gohan powered down from his transformation, he took the heat with him. Kaioshin trembled again, though barely, and wished for his own comfort than Gohan hadn't.

"Yeah, they're definitely up to something," said the young Saiyan. As Kaioshin looked at Gohan, he noticed the puzzle of muscles that built his proportionally balanced body. He was covered in nothing more than skin-tight material, and even that parted to expose ivory skin in places Dabura had struck him. "But what?"

During their discussion, the Supreme Kai and the Saiyan father and son hadn't noticed the growing frustration of the prince. It became obvious when Vegeta spoke up that their inability to construct certain answers was grating at his hollow nerves.

"Ah!" Vegeta snarled, turning on Gohan. Kaioshin should have expected the arrogant Saiyan to begin pointing fingers. "This whole thing would be over by now if it wasn't for you! I hope you're proud of yourself!"

It was greatly discomforting to the deity when Vegeta walked closer to Gohan, his body language teeming with barely restrained violence. Gohan had yet to be intimidated by the Saiyan prince, but still Kaioshin considered if he should stop Vegeta in his tracks.

_No, _the deity told himself. _If I do, it will only escalate his rage. We certainly wouldn't want that._

Eventually, Vegeta's fury would worsen regardless of his companions actions or lack thereof. He simply used Gohan as a scapegoat to lose his temper.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked, his brows furrowing the slightest. Even the innocent teenager knew not to entirely trust Vegeta's constraint. Vegeta had made it painfully obvious how he now overpowered and outclassed the youth.

"I mean you've disgraced us with your pitiful performance!" Vegeta snapped, veins protruding from his high forehead. "There's no excuse for you fighting the way you did. You have Saiyan blood running through your veins! A warrior like Dabura should be dead!"

At the end of his condemning sentence, Vegeta thrust one hand out into Gohan's chest and knocked him back a few steps. The bold action of the Saiyan had Kaioshin sidling over to Goku, looking up at Gohan's father with concern. When Goku failed to respond to the deity's open worry, the divinity could do little more than watch and hope Gohan became defensive.

"And now," Vegeta continued, his voice booming and changing constantly in an uncontrolled manner, "You're sitting here scratching your head, wondering what's next when it should already be finished! You are pitiful. Fighting with that soft righteous look on your face. It's brute strength that determines the outcome of a battle - not goodness! The mightiest survive and the weak perish!"

The petite god glared at Vegeta now, knowing what would come next. Vegeta knew he'd already stamped down Gohan's soft boundaries and now would outright attack, using the teenager's compassion for his friends to his terrible advantage.

Indeed, Vegeta's methods were predictable. "Your Piccolo and Krillin were turned into stone. That's because they're weaklings! Is that the kind of fate you want for yourself?" Vegeta paused to snarl, baring his teeth at the wide-eyed boy. "Garden statues! If they're lucky maybe someone will make a bird bath out of them!"

The Supreme Kai couldn't help but scowl at Vegeta's blatant display of disrespect. _He'd probably dance on bodies of the dead if he could, _said the deity to himself, feeling a dense disgust. Had Kaioshin been a lesser man, he would have wished a painful destruction of the Saiyan Prince, but he wasn't, and so Vegeta would continue living with his self-righteousness.

Gohan's stricken face made it painfully obvious that Vegeta's words made their intended impact. Though Kaioshin listened to the Saiyan's incorrect consideration, he was too consumed with his own disdain to offer the teenager comfort.

_Maybe Vegeta's right, _sighed Gohan, his thoughts echoing in Kaioshin's omnipotent mind. _If he fought Dabura he might have destroyed them. Then Piccolo and Krillin would be restored back to their normal selves. Aw, what have I done?_

"Hey look," said Goku, speaking up from behind Kaioshin in his son's defense. "Gohan didn't know that Dabura was going to run off! I'm sure if he knew he would have wanted one of us to fight him!"

So far Goku seemed the most spared by Vegeta's wrath – for whatever reason, Kaioshin couldn't be sure. Hadn't they been enemies? - but times were drastically changing. Vegeta had yet another accusal to make and his fellow adult Saiyan was his next target.

"Oh yes, now there's a pleasant excuse!" snarled Vegeta, only then removing his burning glare from Gohan's ashamed visage. The prince took it upon himself to literally stab a finger at Goku as he barked, "You're as soft as he is Kakarot, and I'm tired of playing around!"

Kaioshin silently gasped at Vegeta's bold testament. Vegeta turned his gaze from Goku to the golden floor below, extending one menacing palm towards the core of the ship. Inside the cradle of his spread fingers, energy began gathering and forming a vibrant orb of vicious power. As he did so, Vegeta made his terrible vow, "I'm going to put an end to this thing once and for all!"

"Vegeta!" Goku screamed, his stance widening in disbelief. "What are you doing?"

"No more weak-hearted excuses!" Vegeta barked to his companion. The light emitting from his energy filtered through his fingers, causing sharp shadows to line his enraged features. From where the threatening orb existed, positioned low at the end of Vegeta's arm, the light rose to create a demonic affect on the scowling prince. "I'm taking control of this operation now, and for starters, I'm going to blow this ship to Kingdom Come!"

Apparently Goku had at least once taken heed of the Supreme Kai's warnings. "Wait!" Goku's voice was high and eager to prevent Vegeta's reckless destruction of the ship. "That might do us more harm than good!"

It was then that Kaioshin finally intervened. Against the multitude of instincts that screamed at Kaioshin to put distance between himself and the time bomb Saiyan, the deity leaped forward until his knees intercepted the path of the awaiting projectile.

"Goku's right!" the Supreme Kai cried, raising his hands to splay them pleadingly on either side of Vegeta's energy. The immense gathering of ki pulsated in time with Vegeta's racing heart. Though it wasn't visible, Kaioshin could feel the internal struggle of the frustrated Saiyan. Though small, there was still some hope that Kaioshin could stop Vegeta through reasoning rather than brute force.

As Kaioshin spoke, his tone calm but hurried from adrenaline, the heat of the energy radiating upwards on his face. Where Vegeta became demonic, Kaioshin appeared angelic. "If you blow up the ship now you'll most certain revive Buu," warned Kaioshin, continuing to plead. "Vegeta, listen, please. You don't know Buu, His power is horrible. He's pure evil. Not even the four Kais could stop him! He's murdered millions of innocent people!"

"Shut up!" roared Vegeta, refusing to even look at the supreme deity. He was as Kaioshin expected: too stubborn to listen to any figure of authority - even to the god who had experienced Majin Buu's wrath before.

Still, Kaioshin refused to relinquish his stance. He strengthened his tone, projecting it over the hum of the awaiting attack and straight into Vegeta's face. "Don't be a fool! If Buu's revived, this planet is finished! History! All living things will be exterminated! He'll turn the earth into a dark, lifeless tomb!"

Kaioshin expected Vegeta to incinerate the ship before he took the action he did just then. Vegeta lifted his arm between the small distance separating himself the Supreme Kai, thrusting the collection of energy into the divinity's face. Kaioshin couldn't even gasp, frightened by the immense power that came to exist mere inches from his face.

Though a portion of Kaioshin's pristine white hair covered the majority of one eye, he had become entirely blinded by the vicious glow of Vegeta's ki. No matter who he was, what skills he had, and what supernatural capabilities he had, even the Supreme Kai could not defend against an attack so approximate.

_This is not how I expected to die, _Kaioshin swallowed, though he also realized that if Vegeta truly wanted to kill him, he would have already.

"Enough!" roared the Saiyan prince, tearing into the Supreme Kai with his menacing eyes. "Now you listen to me! What happens to this planet is none of my concern! The strongest will find a way to survive and the weaklings shall perish!"

Besides Majin Buu, Kaioshin had never experienced anyone capable of such cruelty – completely lacking any empathy or mercy for those less fortunate than him. It just didn't make any sense. _Doesn't Vegeta have a family? A wife? A child? Does he truly believe they're resourceful enough to withstand Majin Buu's wrath or does he simply not care if they perish?_

"What kind of person are you?" Kaioshin gasped then, his moral objection emphasizing each and every unbelieving word he forced himself to speak. It was the Supreme Kai's disbelief that made him stumble back, fearing for every living being within Vegeta's terrible wrath.

Kaioshin wasn't capable of being struck harder than he'd already been, and remained just as stunned when Goku suddenly appeared, bravely putting himself between the holy deity and the terrible, deadly prince.

Had Kaioshin attempted a move similar to Goku's, he would have been blown into smithereens and began his trip to Otherworld. Only Vegeta would tolerate the way Goku seized his wrist and jerked it violently.

"Hey, cut it out! This has gone far enough!" ordered the taller Saiyan. At Goku's contact, the gathered ki returned to its place inside of the prince.

Kaioshin was shocked when Vegeta's anger became instantly diluted when face-to-face with his respected rival. "How dare you!" he hissed, though his voice was half as forceful as it had been before. The threat Vegeta gave was weak and forced. "You'd better let go of me, Kakarot."

"Come on," continued Goku, becoming Vegeta's voice of reason. "Let's put what's happened behind us and move forward from here."

Though Goku had already made drastic achievements in their delicate situation, Kaioshin couldn't believe Vegeta's response as he jerked his arm from Goku's grasp and turned away from them. Vegeta crossed his arms again, exposing his back, and said then, with limited reluctance, "Alright. Whatever _you_ say, Kakarot."

Kaioshin wasn't quite sure why he suddenly felt as deflated as he did. He felt his face collapse and appear exhausted, and his shoulders slump as though he'd lost all bones inside of them. It must have been a mixture of disbelief in Vegeta's reaction to Goku, the way he - the Supreme Kai - had lost all authority over the situation, and the sudden release of extreme tension that had been done nothing but build up until that point.

_I have no control over these Saiyans, _Kaioshin said, feeling overwhelmingly weak. _I am worthless to them. Oh Kibito, _whispered the deity, his sadness threatening to choke him. Y_ou were the only person who believed in me._

Even though Kaioshin had little influence over the earthling's decisions, it was still apparent that they looked to him for guidance. When Goku spoke, he looked down to the Supreme Kai for his opinion. "Now what I want to know is why they withdrew from the fight."

"Yes, it doesn't make sense does it?" obliged the deity thoughtfully. Kaioshin spoke in short sentences, trying to summarize his thoughts as they occurred. "It was the perfect opportunity. They could have gathered more energy. Maybe Dabura wasn't bluffing. Maybe they did find a new recruit."

"It's definitely a possibility," agreed Goku, his jaw visibly tightening. "But I don't see how. Happening upon someone that can beat us all? What are the chances of doing that? Slim to none, I'd say."

Goku had finished, turning his face thoughtfully towards the ceiling. The others remained silent, thinking amongst themselves.

_Perhaps the perfect warrior Dabura was speaking of is right here among us, _the Supreme Kai realized, considering each presence in the room. Certainly Babidi couldn't utilize him – he contained nothing but the most revered purity. And Goku had a heart of gold, even if it was tarnished with his hopeful confidence. Gohan proved he was pure – otherwise, Babidi's henchmen couldn't have utilized his energy.

That left...

Kaioshin was instantly petrified in his own mortified body.

Kaioshin's fear forced him to look at the Saiyan prince, realizing with nauseating certainty that Vegeta contained traces of evil. Otherwise, he would never have behaved in the reckless, violent ways he had just moments before. Though it was true that Vegeta had become tamed by his existence on earth, he had not truly come to terms with his previous evil existence.

"Oh no!"Kaioshin gasped aloud, despite being choked by his own fright. "Don't tell me – he's the one!"

The world, but for Vegeta's arrogant form, became consumed in total blackness. It was as if the Supreme Kai faced Vegeta in a starless space, though sparks and lines of light erupted behind Kaioshin's panicked vision. In that moment, the deity felt as though he would faint from the realization at any second, but his body was too stiffened by his shock to react as his mind had.

There was no time to warn the others, and it was hours too late to prevent Babidi's intentions. Dabura was proof of the Madoshi's awareness of Vegeta's vulnerabilities. Kaioshin felt as though his bones had been replaced with frost – freezing, skin-numbing, burning ice.

_I should have seen this! How could I be so blind?_

It certainly wasn't the first time Kaioshin found himself mortified by his own blatant oblivion. Something had happened to him the second he'd witnessed Kibito's death. Kibito had been killed and had seemingly taken something with him – something very important to the situation, something extremely vital to Kaioshin's abilities as a deity. Without whatever it was Kaioshin had lost with his companion's murder, he could do nothing but continue to weaken and fail to prevent such significant atrocities from damning them all.

_Kibito, _Kaioshin screamed inside the boundaries of his mind, _What did you to do me? Why can't I function like I did before you? Why am I so lost? So empty?_

But for reasons beyond his control, the Supreme Kai doubted he would ever know. Kibito was gone, dead, and he could never again answer him. And soon, it became nightmarishly apparent that Babidi would gather the reigns of the Saiyan prince and march him to the vicious blare of rising war drones.

Vegeta's sudden scream became nothing more than another wailing siren, announcing the beginning of the end.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: XxAniketosxX : Lord! I admit, I do type fast, and I swore I proof read that chapter. Ahaha, that's the last time I beta myself when I'm barely awake. I hope this is significantly better.

Alas, I'm too lazy to add more to old chapters (since I'm on 34-ish now). I have my sights set on the significantly more interesting future, which is why I'm trying to publish these chapters faster. Must get them over with! Must have some Kibito and Kaioshin lovin'!

I guess this chapter begins with an added bonus...It's a little convenient, isn't it?

* * *

Part XVIII

Even amidst the rapidly collapsing sanity around Kaioshin, he still knew the moment it happened: the first time he had felt Kibito do something to him – when the deity's guardian had begun to change him.

Numerous elements of that morning were vastly different than they had ever been. Kaioshin's conscious had just begun to rise after the first night in recent history he had experienced peaceful sleep. Kaioshin woke the point where his body seemed suspended above him, not yet under his mental control, but solely functioning parasympathetically. He breathed. His heart beat. He was living.

One of Kaioshin's most cherished experiences in nature was when he woke after he had intentionally left his windows open at night. The air of Kaioshin-Kai was always so fresh, but never maintained the same minty crispness it contained in the very early morning. Kaioshin often covered himself very thinly in sheets because being cool was so welcomely invigorating. He began virtually every day that way, nestled in the faint warmth of satin before finally rousing and rushing into his clothing.

But that morning, even before Kaioshin opened his angelically lidded eyes, he could sense great differences in the atmosphere.

Kaioshin-Kai gained heat during the daytime, but only when it glowed the brightest. For the warm temperature that enveloped the deity's body, it was abnormally dark outside. The amount of light that filtered through Kaioshin's sealed lids was a rich shade of purple, informing him that it couldn't possibly be daytime enough for the room to be as hot as it was.

Kaioshin was certain that the windows were open. In fact he couldn't recalled having closed them more than a handful of times during his existence on Kaioshin-Kai. He simply loved nature too much to shut himself away from it, and so of course the air inside his residence was fresh.

Meanwhile, as he frailly attempted to figure out the conundrum that befuddled his senses, Kaioshin felt his will to wake falter rapidly. The warmth, however unusual it was, was extremely tempting and pleasing to his entire body. Though in the back of his mind, Kaioshin knew it was necessary for him to wake early – important events would happen that day – the majority of him refused to listen. Whatever the warmth was, it significantly altered his sense of responsibility. Kaioshin knew there were things that needed doing and places he needed to be but truthfully, he was beyond caring.

And so Kaioshin allowed himself to melt back into the softness of his bed, losing the tension that began building the moment he became capable of thought. He even shifted to the side a little, feeling as though the warmth radiating so deliciously around him favored something – a central source perhaps. It was then Kaioshin noticed the lack of sheets on his partially nude body.

_That's odd, _his mind murmured, realizing all logic evaded him. He definitely shouldn't have a comfortable body temperature if the window was indeed open in the premature morning and he had kicked away the sheets – presumably because he had felt so warm in his sleep.

It really didn't matter. He was approaching the comforting heat with gentle wiggles, and it seemed to make perfect sense to his touch when he snuggled against the source of the warmth. _Peculiar, _he remembered thinking. _I don't use pillows this dense._

That was when he opened his eyes and the reality of the previous night came rushing back at him.

Besides the deity, Kibito's massive form was stretched across the bed. The broad chest of the bodyguard was rising and falling gradually in the deepest throes of sleep. Had Kibito not been resting on his back, his identity would have still been undeniable. Few humanoids had such a strong and broad stature and it was even more obvious because there were only two individuals living on Kaioshin-Kai and Kaioshin was one of them.

The Supreme Kai wondered why he didn't consider the latter truth first.

Kaioshin's memories of the previous night filtered back to him in sections. He knew he had been upset, due to the recurrent nightmares he had experienced at a discomforting frequency for numerous years. He had drawn the attention of his bodyguard, who had approached him with concern. Kaioshin then recalled making a fool of himself by becoming overly emotional in front of Kibito and had felt so weakened by his nocturnal experience he had greedily requested his assistant to remain with him throughout the course of the night.

It was obvious why Kibito was present as he was. Kaioshin had been so drained by his emotional release that he had promptly fallen to sleep – likely before Kibito could rise from the bed. Perhaps Kibito had assumed any movement would have then awoken the exhausted deity.

Kaioshin sighed to himself, satisfied with having made sense of the situation. Certainly there was no other reason Kibito would have slept in quarters other than his own. That morning was turning out to be an extreme example of change.

Kaioshin realized then that he had curled against one of Kibito's massive arms, his lavender skin a stark difference against the texture and color of Kibito's undergarments. The deity should have suspected, when he had abruptly awoken in the middle of the night, that Kibito had been disturbed from his own slumber. Kaioshin immediately felt guilty for the heaviness of his assistant's sleep. It was apparent the Supreme Kai wasn't the only person drained by the previous nights events.

Little did the deity know, Kibito had remained awake, studying with untiring intensity the divinity he so deeply and secretly loved.

Kaioshin considered his assistant with a gentle smile. Kibito was so selfless and so admiringly giving. Even for a Kai, Kibito was exceptionally altruistic. He had provided Kaioshin with everything the deity had ever needed and had done so without any thought.

For the first time, Kaioshin considered Kibito's history before their fates had crossed paths and continued on to combine. He knew Kibito had been a healer – his rare abilities were validation enough. But there were little aspects Kaioshin had yet to learn about him. Did he once have a family? A wife? Children? The deity had never asked his assistant out of personal respect, and he refused to invade his mind.

Kibito's behavior was very solitary, so perhaps he had been alone before coming to Kaioshin-Kai. It was then that Kaioshin began studying the lines of his guardian's face. The marks and shapes of skin could expose a great deal about an individual. Long before Kaioshin had learned to read minds, he had studied features.

Where Kaioshin expected so see lines of sadness, he saw none, and so was surprised to recognize that Kibito had not experienced much loss in his life. Perhaps he had known acquaintances to pass but had never relinquished anyone he truly cherished.

It was then that Kaioshin sensed something happen inside of him. He had traced the outline of Kibito's aristocratic nose and felt as though a switch had been flicked, or an object had been shifted. Suddenly whatever it was seemed to click into place and he began noticing very different things than he would have previously.

Like how handsome Kibito truly was. He had aged, yes, but there was significant character in his features. He actually had very long lashes – something Kaioshin hadn't recognized before. Everything about Kibito was so monolithic that sometimes the simplest details became overshadowed by his impressive size.

But Kaioshin had previously overlooked more than that, such as the very significant fact that he was so, so very closely huddled against Kibito's side and still hadn't thought anything of it. He was too busy appreciating the bold color of Kibito's skin. It was so rich, so attention-grabbing, and reminded Kaioshin of natural objects of beauty – precious flowers or the leaves of some trees or the sunsets of foreign planets.

When Kaioshin finally realized the flutter of his stomach, it offered yet another reasonable image: butterfly wings.

Blinking, Kaioshin remembered looking down at himself as if he expected to see something other than the planes of his own pastel purple skin. For some strange reason, goosebumps had spread across his bare body, even though he was still enveloped in a rich heat. In fact, the feeling Kibito had given him somehow amplified the core temperature of the deity's own body, causing it to increase substantially.

In his awe, Kaioshin felt like...like he was flushed in the face.

Without a reflective surface, the Supreme Kai could not see his visage and would not see that indeed, he was blushing. He could feel it in his cheeks but he couldn't understand why he would have such a reaction when staring at Kibito. He blushed only when something was rarely embarrassing – like West Kai teasing him or saying something very intimately private – and he just didn't understand why the mechanics of his body had suddenly become criss-crossed and tangled.

Kaioshin had never felt so funny in his life. It was as if he was living in someone else's body and he couldn't control what he was feeling. What he experienced could only be described as sensory overload and surely that had to mean more than he realized at the time.

After many more confusing moments, Kaioshin roused himself from the bed, careful not to disturb his sleeping partner. He noticed then how cold he truly became in the atmosphere that existed throughout the rest of the room. It was also undeniable how Kaioshin's senses returned somewhat to normal as he distanced himself from Kibito, moving to dress in fresh clothing. Still, he thought nothing of it.

From then on, Kaioshin had gone about his business virtually unchanged, save for that little unidentifiable internal alteration he had not yet accepted, even to that day.

And why would he? In current time and setting, the world was becoming chaotic, with Vegeta's presence suddenly endangering his companions.

Reality rushed back, replacing Kaioshin's pleasant memories with the vision of Vegeta who had thrown back his head to bellow his pain into the dome ceiling. His terrified voice bounced about, echoing off itself, as though multiple souls shared his torture.

The gloved hands of the Saiyan prince curled into vicious claws, the white piercing the solid black of his hair as he gripped his throbbing skull. Vegeta began hunching and contracting his body, stumbling multiple steps as though he became nothing but a puppet to an unpracticed marionette.

But Babidi had the power to exceed at what he was doing. He was simply trying to break past Vegeta's boundaries and the proud prince was desperately refusing.

Amongst Vegeta's snarls and rabid growling, Goku's voice was high with fright. Goku approached his fellow Saiyan, instinctively maintaining a wise distance from the dangerous struggling animal. "Vegeta, what's going on?"

"Something's... attacking me!" Vegeta managed to choke, his tongue wicked behind his sharply bared teeth.

"Where?" cried Goku, looking about the room in confusion. "We can't see anything!"

Vegeta was trying to walk now, lurching across the open space as he shook his head back and forth, fingers still digging into his scalp. "_Inside!_" he shrilled, not able to comprehend what was happening to him.

Kaioshin stepped forward, intensely wishing he could do more. He felt dampness on his scalp that only added to the chill inside of his heart. The deity could do nothing but offer guidance to Vegeta, approaching and speaking out to him desperately. "Fight it!" he cried. "Resist!"

"I _can't!_" Vegeta snarled, thrashing his head from side to side as if trying to toss the intrusion of his mind.

"You must!" insisted the deity, his voice abruptly cut off by a terrible bellow erupting from Vegeta's writhing form.

The Supreme Kai rushed to Vegeta's side then, seeing in his peripheral vision Gohan who mirrored his actions. Kaioshin's own instincts tried to stop him in his tracks but he denied his body's wishes. He couldn't allow this to happen. He had to try and do what he could for Vegeta, short of putting him down like an animal made rabid by the Madoshi's festering disease.

_He's right, he can't do it! No one can escape Babidi with evil inside of them! _cried Kaioshin's logical mind. But his compassion for Vegeta, however much of a bastard the Saiyan was, wouldn't let go. Vegeta was indeed one of the strongest warriors among them and Babidi would utilize his capabilities against them. If Vegeta gave in, the situation would be hopeless.

And so Kaioshin found himself forcing his desperation into Vegeta's mind, nearly yelling into his ears to drive whatever hope he could into the seizuring prince, begging that for once his words would make an impact. "That's it – resist!"

Vegeta continued keening, tossing his body from bending to standing. His sharp hair whipped with each motion, before finally he stilled in the throes of his struggles. Energy suddenly burst from him, filling the entire room with a vibrant glow. In an instant, Vegeta's hair changed from pitch black to contrasting ivory. Kaioshin, who stood in the direct path of the flames of aura, felt the heat hit him mercilessly in the face.

Still, Kaioshin continued urging Vegeta, his natural vocal harmony replaced with despair. "Don't let him win, Vegeta! Don't let him do it!"

Even as the deity pleaded with him, Vegeta lurched off the outline of the elevator, his eyes shut tight with unbearable agony. His muscles had grotesquely bulged and the veins above rounded muscle protruded awfully. Sweat collected thickly along Vegeta's high forehead, only adding to the chaos in his changing appearance. It was becoming quickly apparent he was losing to Babidi, but Kaioshin refused to give in. If Vegeta could continue resisting with such determination, so could the deity.

"That's it! Fight! Fight it!" the Supreme Kai cried, watching Vegeta's fists ball with immense effort. Vegeta moved as if attempting to hold on to something, but it was becoming terrifyingly transparent that whatever he held onto was quickly slipping from between his fingers.

From besides the focused deity, Goku spoke up, terror evident in his voice. Goku had long since lost any sense of his characteristic optimism, and the intense worry for his companion paled his powerful voice. "Supreme Kai, what's happening to him?"

Kaioshin could not yet tear his stricken gaze away from Vegeta, who continued fighting with his own disobeying body. The deity's brows were furrowed, his mouth stunned into an open position. His eyes were piercing, but for all the terrible reasons. Kaioshin felt immensely threatened by Vegeta's presence, were he to become another of Babidi's minions.

_We should be running, to the other end of the world. The Madoshi's merciless intentions and Vegeta's natural rage, amplified by Babidi's magic – it's absolutely deadly!_

Even in his panic, the Supreme Kai wasn't a fool. If they managed to retreat, Vegeta would follow them, find them, and do all in his terrible power to destroy them. And so Kaioshin threw the notion of retreat aside, instead approaching Vegeta again with a single meaningful footstep. As he did so, he cried at the Saiyan, pleading with him to act heroically.

"Vegeta, no! Don't let him!" begged the deity, the words spilling from his racing mind. Whatever came to Kaioshin, he said aloud amongst the crackling of Vegeta's raging flames, though even the god was too wise to deny the horrible truth behind his lying words. "You've changed! You're not that way anymore! Babidi has no claim over you!"

Vegeta was evil – he always had been, to some extent, and there was no denying it. Kaioshin had experienced his darkness firsthand but had denied it then, unable to believe that someone so valuable to their cause could be utilized against them as a true threat to their mission.

From Vegeta's other side, Gohan yelled out over the flames, "What's Babidi trying to do, kill him?"

"Worse than that," Kaioshin answered, his voice bowing to the unrelenting reality taking place before them. "He's trying to take over his mind and enslave him so he'll do whatever Babidi wishes him to do."

_He's not trying, you fool, _Kaioshin screamed at himself, feeling the shimmer of Vegeta's vehement aura reflect off his glassy gaze. _Babidi's succeeding and soon, he will have full control over one of the strongest warriors in known existence. _

Gohan, evermore indigent for knowledge, grasped desperately for any sign of hope. "Isn't there any way we can help him?"

"He struggles because his heart is impure," explained the deity, referring to Vegeta who had began stumbling aimlessly across the room again. As Kaioshin continued his pursuit of the Saiyan prince, his voice rose to speak both to Vegeta and his watching companions. "He has to choose himself!"

Kaioshin's approaching steps were steady, as if attempting to bring a sort of calm to Vegeta's kneeling body that trembled with unrelenting fury. Just short of touching Vegeta, the Supreme Kai settled besides him, balancing his weight with practiced ease onto the base of his tiny feet.

"Don't let him take you," Kaioshin said sternly, staring into Vegeta's sealed eyes. The divinity's voice was encouraging and hard and he knew now that he was frowning forcefully, bearing down on the prince with a damning gaze. "Let go – the past is the past."

"Don't think of it," ordered Kaioshin, raising one hand to grasp the air between them. As he did, his digits pointing upwards and curling at the tips as if further emphasizing the need for Vegeta to succeed. Kaioshin then informed Vegeta of the only possible way he could defeat the devilish Madoshi. "Be innocent and clear!"

"How...can you say that?" snarled Vegeta, as if he had enough power now to fight Kaioshin's wishful support. It was apparent Vegeta was aware of the awful truth and knew the deity was being intentionally foolish in his attempt to tip fates precarious scales. He growled forcefully at Kaioshin, "I'm not innocent!"

Kaioshin could no longer deny the Madoshi's victory over them. With Vegeta's words, it was obvious that they had finally lost him. There was a terrible sadness that filled Kaioshin – a yearning for destiny to be different. He wanted so desperately for Vegeta to overcome his evil, but perhaps for mortals it was impossible.

The truth was painful for the deity. Every attempt he had made to save Vegeta had failed. Every choice he had made to foil Babidi's evil plot was continuously being overwhelmed or outmaneuvered. As a deity who had experienced the fulfillment of virtually every one of his wishes, Kaioshin struggled with the current unfolding reality.

Kibito was dead. Vegeta was turning against them. Other members of their team had been petrified. Innocent human lives had been taken, all because Kaioshin had failed to track Babidi before his plans were set into motion. Babidi had already gained a significant amount of energy for Majin Buu's revival, and Vegeta would aid his efforts greatly.

There was simply nothing else to say to the Saiyan prince, who was rapidly becoming a puppet. Vegeta began keening again, clutching the vibrant stiff mass of his hair. He bent at his abdomen before crumpling onto his hands and knees before the boots of the wide-eyed deity. There was nothing more that could be done for him. Vegeta had given in.

Amongst the amazing light of Vegeta's yellow aura, red tongues of lightening began licking the air about him. Kaioshin backed away from the threat even before he began rising to his feet, witnessing the horror as Babidi restored the evil powers Vegeta had, until then, resisted.

Scarlet sparks rapidly enveloped Vegeta's entire body, flashing brightly and powerfully for a moment before disappearing and repeating the process again. By then, Vegeta had levitated in the center of the room, his head thrown back to allow his despairing wail to fill the surrounding space. Vegeta's voice rose in pitch, resembling the rise of an air-raid siren, reaching deeply through the souls paralyzed with terror below him.

There was a sudden flash as the boundaries built by the powerful prince expanded with the evil Babidi bestowed upon him. Red vines of energy continued dancing wildly about, like fluorescent whips held by a punisher. It was then that Vegeta finally repositioned his head, staring forward with eyes lined heavily with his immense darkness. The emerald green of Vegeta's Super Saiyan irises had become tainted with merciless intentions.

Gohan had said something prior to that moment, though his words had been muffled by Vegeta's gory screams. When Gohan stepped closer to the flying form of his fellow Saiyan and raised his voice above the crackling electricity, Kaioshin could finally hear him.

Gohan's attempts to aid Vegeta were useless, though the teenager was innocent enough to maintain hope. "Don't let them do it, Vegeta! Don't let them use you! You're stronger than the-"

Suddenly, a violent flash of that red lightening rose and reached out to Gohan with enormous power. It knocked the unsuspecting youth off his feet and tossed him across the room. Kaioshin watched with the Gohan's name on his lips, though it was Goku who yelled for his son first.

"Gohan!" Goku called, completing a single stride in the fallen Saiyan's direction. "Are you okay?"

Even before Goku finished voicing his concern, Gohan was rising from his back, bracing himself on bent arms. His body trembled with the effort it took to pick himself off the floor. Though it was apparent Vegeta's energy was extremely powerful, Gohan had the capabilities of withstanding so much more.

But soon, it was much more than Gohan that began shaking. The entire ship felt as though it had become victim to an earthquake, with the floor teeming like millions of exerted muscle fibers. The structure came to life with Vegeta's energy, and had Kaioshin not clung to the ground with his ki, he would have been knocked down to the cold metal below him.

"Vegeta, no!" came Goku's shout of worry. No matter how hard Goku screamed, how desperately he wished for Vegeta to cease his submissive screams, the Saiyan prince could not. Still, Goku's heart was too compassionate to give up and so he reacted the only way he could, by yelling to him, "Fight it, Vegeta!"

Simultaneously, the Supreme Kai found his head whipping from side to side, trying to assess the force Vegeta inflicted on the vessel. Surely, Majin Buu wouldn't be released this way – it would be disastrous. But so far, the entire experience on Babidi's ship had been and so there was great probability that fate would continue torturing them.

The earth surrounding the ship began to break open, with great sutures splitting along the hull. Kaioshin could hear it: the shift of solid crust spreading and shifting about in great masses.

Inside of the ship, Vegeta's energy continued to climb exponentially, and the fingers of lightening continued multiplying and reaching out. Had Kaioshin not sensed the oncoming onslaught of evil energy, he would not have had time to brace himself. Kaioshin was lucky enough to cross his arms over his face with a small cry, just as ki began dancing about his defending body. Besides him, Kaioshin sensed Goku as he did the same.

"What monstrous power!" Goku cried in fright, unable to look away from the horrifying source. "It's terrible! I can't even approach it!"

Sensing the lightening was lessening its attack, Kaioshin bared his face again and stared in awe as his ally did, the blinding light emitted by Vegeta filtering through the fall of his heavy blades of hair.

It vanished then, in an instant, leaving Vegeta suspended alone in the broken air above them. Moments after, Vegeta's prone body submitted to gravity and he dropped, landing on his knees to the ground directly before Kaioshin. On impact, the Saiyan grunted and fell forward onto his forearms, his spine curling like a wounded animal. The sounds that erupted from his collapsed forms – grunts and growls and low keens – sent an icy shiver down the deity's spine.

From behind Vegeta, Gohan stepped forward, desperate to do something for his fallen friend. Previously they had experienced the impact Goku had on the prince and so Gohan begged his father to take action. "Dad, talk to him!"

Already, Goku had stepped forward, considering their snarling companion with wide eyes. "Vegeta," he said, announcing his presence to his oblivious counterpart, "We're here. Everything is going to be okay."

_How can he still believe that? _Kaioshin wondered with awe. _Didn't Goku realize what has happened? Does he not understand the situation? Perhaps he's simply too innocent to realize the demon in his friend has been unleashed._

Kaioshin jumped forward them, putting himself between Goku and Vegeta, who reeked of pungent evil. As Kaioshin did, he thrust out a ceasing hand against Goku's chest, glaring at him with warning. "No, stop!"

Before them, Vegeta was finally rising. His forehead lifted first, exposing the mark of his end – the Madoshi's 'M' was there, written damningly in his flesh.

"It's too late," Kaioshin said, lowering his head not in sadness, but in precaution. He regarded Vegeta as no more than an enemy then, carefully aware of each and every movement of his new threat. The Supreme Kai needed no further urging than the darkness that permeated the small space, making the pure deity nauseas with its intensity.

Behind the fallen prince, Gohan's was visibly upset. "No, Vegeta," he breathed in disbelief. And then Vegeta began standing, exposing his evil mark to all of them, bordered by bulging veins and an ill sweat.

Amongst his animal growls, Vegeta began to laugh. It was an awful sound, void of all feeling but insanity. The Saiyan prince had begun rediscovering his bearings, becoming more dangerous by the second.

Only then did Gohan notice the wicked inscription in Vegeta's pale skin. "Look at his head," Gohan told them, sweat dripping down his black brow. "It has an 'M' on it like Dabura's!"

"The 'M' is Babidi's insignia," Kaioshin informed his companions, unable to look away from Vegeta's cruel form. "Vegeta is the new recruit that Dabura was talking about!"

Before them, Vegeta began exposing his power. His aura returned, expansive at first before he regained control of it. Vegeta continued growling as he did, his eyes becoming shaded – nearly black – as he tilted his head forward, figuring how to handle the increased power Babidi had bestowed upon him.

"Are you saying that Vegeta is against us now?" Goku said with a start, staring at Vegeta with disbelief. There was so much pain in Goku's ebony eyes, unable to yet believe that his friend had become their enemy.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Kaioshin said sharply, trying to shake Goku from his stupor. With it, the Saiyan would get himself killed, and so it was impossible to allow Goku to maintain ignorance.

Vegeta began chuckling again, his eyes raising from the floor to consider each of their three stunned faces. Though the energy that rose from his rippling flesh was bright, even it was consumed by a sudden darkness that dominated the room.

"Great, what now?" Gohan cried, looking wildly about them. Besides him, Goku shielded his face, believing the shift in scenery to signify yet another onslaught of attacks.

Kaioshin felt the heavy sweat that had been collecting on his sensitive brow all along, his eyes wide with fear. "It looks like Babidi's decided to transport us again," he said softly, fearing their next destination. In their current state, there was nothing they could do to stop the wizard, and had become vulnerable to the Madoshi's intentions.

Following Goku, Kaioshin collected his arms close to his face and braced himself. An abnormal breeze began flowing through his hair, carrying his mohawk to one side. Kaioshin was too numb to feel the brush of silken strands, even as it swept across his forehead and smeared the thin sweat towards a single direction.

As suddenly as it began, the wind stopped and the presence of the ship disappeared. With his eyes sealed, the Supreme Kai could no longer feel the structure of the walls enclosing them. Instead, they were transported to an open environment.

Though Kaioshin had not yet enabled his vision, he could sense the abundant life present all around them – so familiar, and so terrifying, considering how Vegeta's existence now endangered their safety.

Kaioshin finally freed himself from his defensive stance and gasped in shock. _This...this can't be! We're back at the World Martial Arts Tournament arena!_

From around them, millions of voices arose. People shouted in surprise, and a whisper went along each of the body-lined walls, confused by their sudden appearance. In no way could the humans understand how individuals that had previously departed from the arena could suddenly appeared as if out of nowhere.

Babidi's intentions were wicked and obvious to the trembling Kai. The Madoshi had intentionally transported them and his newest henchman to the single largest gathering of innocent lives on the planet.

_Damn you, Babidi! _Kaioshin screamed finally, clenching his fists with the renewed hatred for his nemesis._ You evil monster! Endangering these unsuspecting earthlings, forcing them to exist within the tyrannical grasp of your game. _

Even as Kaioshin forced his hands to release the tension within them, the audiences gathered in the stadium had faltered into silence. It was then that Kaioshin noticed the entryway to the ships elevator shaft remained present beneath his boots – yet another terrible mark of how the Madoshi had interrupted the arena. Just moments before, the humans had existed, temporarily out of harms way.

_You could have chosen anywhere else, _Kaioshin cried, cursing Babidi. _Anywhere else, and I would have fought your newest slave myself so his companions wouldn't have to. Now, if a battle ensues, we cannot help but endanger thousands of lives. I can't do it. I can't stop Vegeta if he takes action – if you make him fight, you merciless Madoshi. _

In the end, Kaioshin's wishes meant nothing, and the warriors remained the center of the world's attention. Just beyond surrounding elevator floor, the announcer and the champion of the tournament were paralyzed with fright.

It took many moments for the announcer to react, eventually calling out to them over his microphone. His words proved just how unsuspecting the world was to the dangers now imminently standing before them.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," the blond began, his black sunglasses reflecting Vegeta's glowing rays. "The championship has already been concluded. You all look very strong but there's always next year!"

Kaioshin heard the announcer as if from a distance, too consumed by his racing thoughts to truly focus on the voice amplified around him. _Surely Vegeta will become violent again, and when he does, I will be unable to stop him. If what he said earlier was true – if he is indeed much stronger than Gohan – then my psychokinesis will be too weak. I struggled enough to restraining Gohan and Vegeta has only become stronger with Babidi's curse. _

Vegeta spoke then and Kaioshin couldn't help but have his attentions stolen by the evil fiend. "We're just here for a little exhibition match," the Saiyan said relatively calmly, his heavily lined eyes closed to the natural light.

"Hey!" the announcer cried happily, nearly interrupting the Saiyan prince. His obscured gaze was directed passed the menacing presence of Vegeta. It was as though he had paid no attention to the man radiating energy before him. "Goku! I didn't see you back there!"

Kaioshin watched in utter terror as the announcer boldly began walking past Vegeta, approaching Goku who remained the furthest away. Resisting the urge to scream at the ignorant human, the Supreme Kai sensed the exact moment Vegeta opened his brilliant green eyes.

The rage that began seeping rapidly from the Saiyan prince was nearly tangible, reaching out to each of the warriors skilled enough to decipher its intentions. Goku cried out to the announcer, his voice high with fear. "Look out!"

Unsuspecting of Goku's reaction, the announcer let a questioning sound that echoed throughout the entire stadium. Just then, Vegeta braced himself and let out an awful outburst of energy. It tossed the weak human like a leaf, his frightened wail transmitted throughout the stadium.

In that same instant, Goku appeared before the Supreme Kai, defending the deity with his body. Kaioshin, stunned despite expecting Vegeta's reaction, had not yet even begun to brace himself for the force of the blast. Until then, Kaioshin had been situated the closest to Vegeta of all of them. Goku had reacted quicker than the god had thought to, and for that the Supreme Kai was thankful.

Kaioshin let out a breath, staring wide-eyed at the outline of Goku's close body. Only then did the Supreme Kai notice Gohan suspended in the sky, holding the terrified announcer tightly. No one had defended Mr. Satan, who remained plastered against a fall wall of the stadium.

Pleased with his impact on the audience, Vegeta chuckled in his chest. Gohan descended to set the announcer on the arena ground. There was no distance on earth that could now be considered safe, though the humans did not yet conceive Vegeta's threat. The audience did nothing and continued sitting or standing as they were, too greedy and too shocked to flee.

Suddenly, Vegeta began speaking. It became instantly apparent that it was not Goku, nor the others he spoke to, as they had said nothing. Kaioshin knew it was Babidi who had began giving his devilish demands to Vegeta, though the way the Saiyan prince denied the wizard was shocking.

"I won't," responded the Super Saiyan, staring at nothing in the arena. Instead, he reacted to the invisible force inside of him – the seedy voice of the Madoshi who had attempted to take control of him. "My goal is to fight Kakarot. The others are nothing."

_The others? _Kaioshin thought, blinking. Was Babidi trying to order Vegeta to destroy the humans, or did the Madoshi want Vegeta's past allies slaughtered? There was considerable probability in both.

Kaioshin considered Vegeta's word with great interest. Did Vegeta still have control over his own actions? Though Babidi's insignia existed on his forehead, there was something else in the Saiyan's heart – his pride. _Can it be? _Kaioshin wondered, _Does Vegeta's pride disrupt Babidi's control? Is it even possible?_

As Kaioshin studied the Super Saiyan, he did so from behind Goku's orange-clad body. Though it was necessary for the petite divinity to lean aside to bring Vegeta into view, he did whatever necessary to keep a watchful eye on the time bomb of a being before them.

_Babidi is sitting somewhere, watching his plan backfire, _Kaioshin thought with an inwards smirk. He could just imagine the little rat gnawing his skeletal digits to the bone, or so the deity hoped. _Vegeta must have only allowed Babidi to enter him in order to take advantage of the awful power the wizard then bestowed on him. How does it feel to be used like a peon, you weaselly rodent?_

"Vegeta," Goku said abruptly, referring to his fellow Saiyan's betrayal. "How could you?"

After a moment, Vegeta turned his emerald gaze to Goku. When he did, the Supreme Kai felt his stomach turn once, then twice realizing that there was still cruel intention glittering within the piercing orbs. Though Babidi may not have full power over him, Vegeta still contained evil inside of him. He maintained the potential to threaten lives if he chose to.

One foot braced out before him, Vegeta took a broad stance and thrust a demanding finger towards Goku, who stood defiantly in front of the deity. As Vegeta stared down the line of his aiming arm, past the ridges of swollen veins and pale skin, he snarled to his rival.

"It's time, Kakarot," Vegeta announced, his smirk exposing volumes of hatred he held for his past companion.

_Of course! _Kaioshin realized. It became so obvious then. _Since their first battle on earth, Vegeta has claimed Goku as his arch rival. Vegeta's defeat left him with the dire urge to prove himself more dominant to the lower-level Saiyan, and now he plans to utilize Babidi's powers to fight Goku again._

Such a desire was reserved only for the lesser mortals, who believed in violence and petty wars. Kaioshin expected as much from Vegeta, though he thought the prince would face Goku with his own strength alone – not using an advantage given to him by the wizard. Vegeta's unusual behavior gave a sense of the desperation he felt to overcome Goku and renew his pride as the strongest Saiyan once and for all.

_But Goku is too soft at heart to make a foe out of his friend. Why does Vegeta expect Goku will fight him? What will he do to destroy Goku's morals?_

Kaioshin was still questioning the frightening possibilities when Vegeta flattened his hand in their direction, his stance becoming menacing. Goku was the first to notice it, knowing all too well the prince's methods of attack. Goku's voice was high and panicked as he cried for Vegeta to stop.

With a sudden blinking of light, ki began building within the white of Vegeta's palm. It began flashing and then glowing vibrantly, even as Goku shifted to brace himself. From behind the target of Vegeta's attack, Kaioshin leaped aside, feeling his heart kicking wildly within the embrace of his breathless chest.

The ball of energy stretched out into a beam and struck Goku where his arms defensively crossed against his face. It pushed Goku with such a force that his boots scuffed the ivory tile below him, his weight coming to rest on his stiffened toes. From where he stood, clear of the projected path, Kaioshin noticed the intensity of Vegeta's energy overpowering the angelic glow of Goku's halo.

Kaioshin watched in awe as Goku was forced further and further back, the beam growing in its terrible energy. The Supreme Kai stood on the edge of it, feeling the flash of heat that described only a fraction of the detest Vegeta had for his proclaimed rival.

All around the stadium, people cried in amazement. Never could they comprehend what happened before them. Humans were painfully oblivious to the powers alien to them, and were constantly at the mercy of capable others who inhabited the planet.

Foot by foot, Goku skidded back from the attack until suddenly, Vegeta let out a scream. Like his volume, the power of the blast increased, accelerating the speed that drove Goku backwards. And then it happened: something that seized Kaioshin's heart and soul in an instant. Vegeta's attack had become too much for Goku, and so the heroic Saiyan was flung weakly aside, clearing an open path for the beam to fly towards the opposite wall of the crowded stadium.

There was little time to react, and Gohan's desperate cry did nothing to save the lives about to be lost. Despite the despair of the situation, Kaioshin heard himself scream at the humans. "Look out!"

Nothing hindered the force of Vegeta's ki. It tore through thousands of bodies and hundreds of feet of building, the impact shaking the surface of the earth wildly. Women and children wailed and men cried, fearing for their lives.

For now, the crowd rushed from the imminent threat, seeking out solace in their homes. They did not yet know how feeble their efforts would be, or that very soon, nowhere in the universe would be safe.

No one – not even Kaioshin - could yet comprehend that before nightfall, every human would die and the planet itself would be destroyed. Because of Majin Buu, earth and all its lifeforms would cease to exist.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: XxAniketosxX: Post a chapter every day? You WISH! XP

Seriously, I went about 20 chapters without proof-reading them, so I paused proceeding to fine tune the additions you'll see very soon. I don't have internet at home so I post when I can. Just wait until I post everything I have, and then you'll have to wait for unwritten chapters. I haven't been such a prolific writer lately.

And yes, Kaioshin, understand those feelings, you dimwit!

Kathryn: Chin up, girl! I hope my writing helps makes life a little more bearable! Your reviews brighten my day considerably, and darn it, I might consider marrying you.

ThatRandomPerson: ...I'm guilty, I like older, handsome men. Not everyone wants a pretty boy.

Hope college is amazing for you! I remember those very limited days I spent in a university. I was stupid and left it for my boyfriend. HAH! Look what happened...THIS!

To all those with crazy lives, I'll post another story today! I have two that have been waiting around. I must put them to good use!

Hopefully, this chapter lacks significant typos. I'm paranoid but not diligent enough to read this again.

Part XIX

After the first explosion of infrastructure and the murder of innocent souls, Kaioshin was rendered completely speechless. In his stunned paralysis, he stared down the cleared path of the blast. Miles of civilization had been eradicated, the beam of destruction paved clean through the city. Finally, in a tremendous spectacle, a mushroom cloud rose to further smother the smoky sky. The shock wave was enough to tear apart buildings adjacent to it and thousands of feet beyond, threatening to shatter the planet it abused.

Goku, still in shock from the inflictions on his body, stared at his forearms that undoubtedly stung with agonizing intensity. Kaioshin felt a similar suffering in his heart, his mind racing to consider just how many lives had been lost.

_Hundreds. Easily thousands, all innocent. How...How could this happen?_

Behind deity, Vegeta stood laughing in the face of the destruction he was responsible for. The amusement Kaioshin sensed inside of the Saiyan was sickening, as though the prince was humored by the remaining humans frantic attempts to flee.

Goku finally landed on the stadium, the scuff of his heavy boots barely noticeable among the flurry of motion and fearful cries. He, like all his companions, stood staring at the smoke rising from the rubble. From ground zero, each and every sign of destruction was painfully obvious. Kaioshin still trembled in the aftermath.

"Shame on you," Goku said, finally turning to face his evil foe. "The Vegeta I know would have never have done this!"

Vegeta said nothing. Instead, he simply unleashed a sinister smile, void of all pure emotion.

Gohan had enough for the both of them, and pleaded with the possessed prince even after the his violent display of heartlessness. "No, don't do this! Please don't do it!" the youth begged. His sadness was evident on his face and in his energy. Gohan, unlike the others, exuded a human compassion that touched the Supreme Kai profoundly.

Moments of silence passed. The majority of the stadiums inhabitants had fled, though some remained standing in the bleachers amongst the littering of belongings left behind. From the onlookers shouts at the arena stage, it was evident they expected Mr. Satan to continue his charade as their hero. They were very desperate, and only added to the immense weight bearing down on the trembling deity.

_I, I should have done something! I should have stopped Vegeta while I had the chance! I'm the Supreme Kai – their lives were my responsibility! I..._

The feelings of failure flooded the divinity, despite his sense of logic. Kaioshin was indeed a god, but he could not protect every life in the universe. Evolution existed within the cosmos, and though the events that had taken place were terrible, it was not the only time thousands of lives had been destroyed.

_This is becoming too personal for you, _he told himself, swallowing hard. _It has been since you became wrongfully involved, and only because Bibidi killed your fellow Kais. You're not thinking clearly anymore and you haven't been for a very long time._

Kaioshin breathed deeply, desperately attempting to clear the guilt festering in his conscience. _Your only responsibility is to stop Babidi from unleashing Majin Buu - only because of his intent to void the entire universe of life. If earthlings are killed in the process, then so be it. They must fend for themselves. Even the cosmos has its own evolution and this is proof of it._

Still, it was a difficult struggle for Kaioshin to truly believe in the teachings of his elders. Daikaioh had been very wise – perhaps more so than any individual being throughout the universe, but he was not all-knowing.

More than the other Supreme Kai's, East Kaioshin had the most difficulty accepting all beliefs of his people. He had been young and inexperienced during his time with Daikaioh, but even with age his stances had barely changed. Hence, Kaioshin had murdered Bibidi and stood now with the intention of ending the life of his offspring, while Kai morals believed it sinful to kill.

_When I die, I'll suffer the fate of a sinner,, _Kaioshin thought fearlessly. _Earth might as well be hell at this moment, so why should I try to escape it? I will face it here and now._

In the open air, the rouge flickers of lightening returned from their dormant depth inside Vegeta. During Kaioshin's brief moments spent in profound thought, Mr. Satan had worthlessly thrown words as the Super Saiyan before him. When the Supreme Kai returned to the present reality, Vegeta had silenced the stuttering human fool and was staring at Goku with sinister intent.

"'How about it?" said Vegeta with a sneer, regarding the rematch he wanted to have with his past rival. "Shall we commence?"

"This isn't the time, Vegeta," Goku said softly, though he knew the prince refused to understand.

"You'll fight with me, Kakarot," insisted Vegeta, his voice twisted with wicked glee. He knew what words to utilize and said them mercilessly, taking advantage of Goku's golden heart. "Unless, of course, you'd like more bodies to pile up on your conscience."

The all-too familiar ice returned to Kaioshin's heart and spine, feeling as though it split flesh in the process. It was so obvious then, why Vegeta so heavily insisted to fight Goku there and then. The halo above Goku's head was a constant reminder of his limited time on the planet. Goku had been generously granted a day among the living – the only time Vegeta could face his rival again before making his own journey to Otherworld.

_Yes, it makes sense, _the Supreme Kai's mind whispered, as if even it was afraid to break the tension between the Saiyan warriors. _That was why Vegeta was so insistent on hurrying through the levels of Babidi's ship._

Goku appeared as though he had been struck with a fist to the abdomen, though all the air had not yet been knocked out of him like it had Kaioshin. The earthling was still capable of speech and proved himself as he confronted the Super Saiyan facing him. "Vegeta. Certainly you didn't," Goku muttered in disbelief. Realizing the truth, that Vegeta had in fact taken innocent lives in sake of his petty pride, Goku continued. "How sad. I didn't think you were weak enough to be controlled."

"_Dad_!" cried Gohan, watching his father play with the most volatile of fires. Even the Supreme Kai looked at Goku, his eyes wide with fright as if foreseeing Vegeta's worst reaction. Kaioshin did so with such speed, his earrings swung two and fro for many moments after. For once, the weight of the Potara dangles lacked the comfort they so typically offered him.

"Answer me!" Goku shouted abruptly, his ebony eyes finally exposing the disgust he had for Babidi's minion. "Do you let yourself be a slave?"

Vegeta said nothing. Instead, he just smiled and allowed his following action to speak for him. He raised one arm again, towards the right side of the stadium. With more blatant intention than before, he released a simple blast that tore apart the structure like it was little more than paper. The audience who had been foolish enough to linger paid the debt of their recklessness with their deaths.

"Tell me," Vegeta exclaimed, the force of his blast causing the smoke to pour across the stadium. Like blackened snakes, the streams of exhaust poured across the arena, contrasting devilishly against the ivory tiles below. "Is it slavery when you get what you want?"

Along with the smoke and embers, personal belongings followed. Discarded hats and purses flew past, and bits of broken jewelry glittered in the unforgiving sunlight. Kaioshin watched a child's plush animal tumble along the ground before it stopped, its limbs smoldering from feasting mouths of fire.

People continued to scream about them, and amidst it all, Vegeta reared back his head to expose a maddening grin. Goku began trembling with his hatred of it, as did Kaioshin. The adrenaline pumping through his petite body was enough to flood the deity and poison his blood stream.

From where Kaioshin stood within feet of Goku, he could feel the humanitarian Saiyan's powers expanding and contracting. The fluctuations of Goku's energy informed Kaioshin that he was desperately trying to pull the reigns on his rage, though his efforts were proving fruitless. Slowly and surely, Goku's temper was becoming victorious.

It was Gohan who reacted boldly, thrusting himself between Vegeta and his father. His remaining white glove remained clad on his left hand, nearest to Kaioshin. Similar to how the earth had been tainted by Babidi's evil, the white of the fabric showed specks of crimson blood.

"Stop it!" Gohan cried, facing their newest adversary. In his innocence, the young Saiyan did not yet understand that Vegeta was fully aware of his actions and had willingly orchestrated them. "You don't know what you're doing!"

Gohan's appearance reignited Vegeta's fiery blood lust, and he snarled at the youth daringly. Then he raised a hand and with it, sliced through the wind with such a force it threw Gohan from his feet. "Stand aside!" Vegeta screamed, his teeth bared viciously.

With a heavy slam, Gohan just barely caught himself with his hands behind him and his knees bent. His eyes were still closed from the impact when Vegeta continued his vocal assault. "This does not concern you!" the prince snarled, regaining his twisted focus on Goku. "It's between me and your circus clown of a father!"

Kaioshin considered rushing to Gohan's side for just a moment, before realizing that in doing so, he may draw the attention of Babidi's minion. At all costs, Kaioshin wished to avoid invigorating Vegeta's desire for destruction. In doing so, the deity thought it possible to prevent further loss of valuable lives, and so Kaioshin wisely stood where he had for some time.

"Circus clown?" Goku considered aloud, his voice lacking its characteristic compassion. He had drawn his hands closed, clenched to the point where his knuckles whitened. "Well, that's a new one."

Kaioshin felt a small amount of relief when Gohan finally managed to stand. Besides his bruised pride, the youth was seemingly uninjured.

_Thank the universe for small miracles, _Kaioshin mentally sighed. Immediately after, any positive affect Gohan's health had on the deity was lost as soon as Goku transformed.

With Vegeta standing at full attention behind him, Kaioshin rushed forward to face Goku. He did so without regard to his own risk and weakness of exposing his back to Vegeta. Kaioshin's focus remained on Goku, who he would not allow continue as the Saiyan intended.

"No Goku, you mustn't!" the Supreme Kai cried, wishing that just this once, they respected his authority. For an instant, Kaioshin considered how his expression worked against him. Had he remained calm, he could have made more of an impact. With his eyes wide as they were, and sweat trickling down his delicately furrowed brow, Kaioshin perhaps appeared too youthful to demand respect.

Still, Kaioshin couldn't help his appearance, and so he used his compassion to try and reach Goku's rapidly declining empathy. After realizing Vegeta was his enemy, Goku had likely begun to defend his own emotions in face of the threat his friend had become.

Kaioshin continued pleading with Goku, reminding him of the high stakes. "If you fight him here, you will be doing precisely what Babidi wishes!" explained the deity. He then raised one hand and clenched it visibly before his ally, his voice deepening with his desperation. "Every injury Vegeta causes will be sent back to the ship and Buu will be revived!"

Goku spoke through Kaioshin as if he had never existed. "Tell me Vegeta, with that stamp on your head, I know Babidi's been giving you orders. Is this one of them? Are you trying to fight me because of him, or is this the same old story between you and me? Which one?"

"Does it really matter?" Gohan asked incredulously, his own hand raising to fist before the tattered fabric clinging to his chest.

"Not to you, Gohan," said Vegeta, who wrongfully appeared to have regained what little was left of his sanity. "But to a warrior it matters greatly. And you know this as well as I do, Kakarot," continued the prince, staring solely at Goku now. With his words, he proved Kaioshin's suspicions correct. "In a day you will be back to the dead and I will not miss this opportunity."

Kaioshin had been angered enough by the mere possibility of Vegeta's basing his behavior on something so petty. To have the realization proven to him, so near to his face, caused Kaioshin to lash out with disgust.

"Who are you people?" the Supreme Kai cried with disbelief. Not once did Kaioshin consider the reaction of the precariously balanced prince. "Don't you see the universe matters more than your meaningless squabble?"

Vegeta's reaction was instant, as though Kaioshin had thrown fuel into a fire. The Saiyan's face twisted violently and his veins tightened, his teeth becoming bared as he screamed, "Meaningless, huh? What do you know of meaningless?"

As Vegeta spoke, his hair began to whip in the wind created by his own escalating energy. Shattered shards of marbled floor rose all around him, breaking into more minuscule pieces in the face of his fury.

Vegeta's power exploded then, his aura viciously thrashing from inside of his body. In doing so, it kicked up dust and flecks of shrapnel that pelted both the deity and Gohan. Kaioshin managed to raise his arms protectively over his face, hoping Gohan had quick enough sense to do the same.

Behind those caught in the crossfire, Goku stood silently. His aura protected him from the flare of his opponents energy. He said nothing regarding his son's safety, to which the Supreme Kai was stunned.

When Vegeta spoke, Kaioshin doubted that the prince could truly comprehend how well he understood the Saiyan's defense. Though so vastly different, Kaioshin and Vegeta had experienced similar tragedies. Though Vegeta had no true knowledge of his relation to the Supreme Kai, his words made an impact harsher than he intended.

"Spend most of your life ruled by another!" Vegeta screamed, sneering at the god. "Watch your race dwindle to a handful! And then," ordered the prince, stabbing his finger again in Goku's direction. "Tell me what has more meaning than your own strength!"

"I have in me the blood of a Saiyan Prince. He," Vegeta continued, regarding Goku with disgust, "He is nothing but a joke, yet I've had to watch him surpass me in strength – my destiny, thrown to the wayside!"

When Vegeta spoke again, a profound shame became evident in his gleaming eyes. With his words, Vegeta clenched his gloved fists and hunched at the waist as if in great pain. "He's, he's even saved my life as if I were a helpless child. He has stolen my honor, and his debts must be paid!"

Kaioshin was stricken into silence, initially able to look only at Vegeta and then finally to regard Goku. He did so with his mouth hanging slack, though he felt unable to breathe through it. Kaioshin was rendered incapable of any sound, even as he desperately searched for signs of empathy in Goku's blank emerald gaze.

"Babidi!" Goku yelled suddenly, turning to face the sky. The damaging reality of the Saiyan's intended words tore the heart from Kaioshin's chest and left his hope bleeding profusely away. "Transport us to a place away from people! If you give me that, then I will fight Vegeta!"

Goku's words hit Kaioshin hard, as though he had been the victim of a perfect attack. Kaioshin gasped voicelessly and gaped at Goku, knowing he appeared foolish but unable to deny his panic. Like a torrent, fear washed through him, ripping away his control and leaving room for the Saiyans' contagious madness to fester within the stricken god.

Vegeta's pleasure was apparent in his open-mouthed grin and the sound of eagerness that cut through the dense air. The prince's diseased insanity was enough to drive the stake of desperation through the deity, and finally demanded he take action.

"So be it!" Kaioshin exclaimed, unable to contain his choler towards them any longer. He could only hope his expression mirrored what he felt throughout his body – betrayal and an determination to stop them. Though Kaioshin was fearful of the Saiyans' powers, he also believed that he was capable of forbidding their continuance. It would be no easy task, but it was necessary and so Kaioshin began casting aside his own personal discord in order to stop Babidi from obtaining more energy.

With a hard swallow, the Supreme Kai thrust himself between the Saiyans, effectively intercepting their path to one another. He furrowed his brows as far as he could, creased with ultimate purpose. To either of his sides, the deity extended his arms in a sign of forbiddance. Inside, Kaioshin began reaching down to the depths his power he had not utilized since his battle with Bibidi.

Already, being a Supreme Kai made it difficult enough to summon the strength. He was a deity and had no place causing destruction or injury. To do so, Kaioshin had to tear down the construction of his heart and allow it to die, just a little. In the face of what nightmare would result from Goku's battle with Vegeta, Kaioshin felt it worthy to lose a piece of himself to the process.

"If you truly believe that this is the right decision, then you will have to go around me to do it," vowed the deity, staring Goku straight in the face. At that exact moment, in that exact place, Kaioshin believed it was his destiny to force Goku's compliance. But then, as his logic caught up with his adrenaline, a different feeling began to wither Kaioshin's will.

At first, Kaioshin thought of Babidi and his need for pure energy. As a divinity, Kaioshin's essence was too pristine to be utilized by the Madoshi. In battling Goku, Kaioshin himself would be responsible for providing the wizard with whatever damage he inflicted upon his Super Saiyan opponent. In doing so, Kaioshin would work against his own cause and was highly inappropriate.

Perhaps what should have been considered most important was Kaioshin's need for self-preservation. He remained the only surviving Supreme Kai in existence, and to lose his life would render the universe unwatched and unprotected. It was a responsibility only Kaioshin was capable of - one he could not entirely dismiss. If he were to perish or be rendered ineffective in his mission, Majin Buu would be released regardless and continue his merciless destruction of the cosmos.

_You must protect yourself so that you can prevent Majin Buu's revival, _Kaioshin told himself. _Already these earthlings have proven their inability to comprehend the situation. If you remain the only force focused on Majin Buu's destruction, then you mustn't do this. It's entirely reckless!_

Internally, Kaioshin could sense his assurance wavering, like the flame of a candle dancing in an increasing breeze. He waited for the moment his expression would reflect his doubt and Goku's eyes would sharpen in understanding. Though Kaioshin felt he maintained his menacing glare, he couldn't be certain. Sometimes Kaioshin's expressive eyes exposed more that he preferred, though his lips remained curling downward in disapproval and his eyebrows were sharply inclined.

Before the deity, Goku continued glowing in his golden aura. He was truly a sight to behold – so vibrant and ethereal in his fluidly flowing aura. His stunning emerald eyes shown with more luster than a lifeless stone, and unlike before when facing Vegeta, held traces of empathy.

"Don't do this, Supreme Kai," pleaded Goku calmly. He, too, faced an internal struggle. Goku respected the deity and remained loyal to what Kaioshin represented in the universe – all that was good and pure and cherished peace. At the same time, Vegeta had planted a terrible seed that sprouted from his abundant guilt. Goku felt responsible for the lives lost in the arena, and knew he could further protect the earthlings.

What Goku could not yet comprehend was the presence of vast life in the universe and the true amount of souls threatened by Majin Buu's existence. He knew only Earth and limited other planets. Only the Supreme Kai was truly aware of the multitude of souls stretched across the ever expanding cosmos.

"Goku, I'm afraid I have no choice," Kaioshin responded sternly.

_So back down and let's find another method of progressing, _pleaded the deity silently. To beg Goku as he did within the secrecy of his mind would prove his weakness and undermined his authority_. Do not allow Vegeta take advantage of your compassionate heart, Goku. See that there is an entire universe to be lost if you allow this to continue!_

Watching the shift in Goku's ebony eyes, Kaioshin knew what was to come. Goku would continue acting in what he believed was the best interest of the earth. His true ignorance to Majin Buu's potential enabled him to disregard the Madoshi entirely. Instead, Goku would act to defeat the adversary at hand, unable to allow Vegeta to continue committing murder.

"Neither do I," said Goku, both softly and regretfully. Then he began elevating his hand, placing it before Kaioshin's dampened face. Besides him, Gohan gasped with disbelief, his eyes wide and his skin pure white in comparison to its casual ivory.

Behind Kaioshin, Vegeta was stunned by Goku's bold decision. It was as though even the possessed Saiyan prince hadn't expected Goku to so sinfully threaten the highest ranked deity in the universe.

The way Goku flattened his palm and locked it into position proved his dark intentions. There was no denying his purpose once the energy began collecting in his hand, glowing with menace and and immense power. Goku was not capable of disregarding the Supreme Kai's potential, and so he prepared himself to attack with unrestrained force.

Kaioshin swallowed hard as a shocking familiarity threatened to steal his will. He stood as Kibito had, terrified in the face of an unexpected danger. The way Goku's fingers were aligned with the deity's visage was reminiscent of his loyal assistant's fate, and Kaioshin felt himself incapable of losing his life at another's hands. Unlike Kibito, Kaioshin had a choice whether he survived or died.

_I know what you would want me to chose, _Kaioshin said, once again speaking to his fallen friend. Even had Kibito not taken the role of his bodyguard, he had been passionate about the deity's safety. To disregard the sacrifice of Kibito's life was too difficult for the divinity, and so Kaioshin began lowering his head in defeat.

As he did so, the Supreme Kai sealed his lips that had previously been parted in shock. Kaioshin felt his shoulders shift and allow his thin arms to return to his sides, feeling as though an immense weight had overcame all the power necessary to maintain their extension.

"Fine. Do what you will," Kaioshin said quietly. Never before had he heard his own voice so defeated, as though he had suffered the greatest failure yet of his immortal existence. It was a struggle to take the first step, retreating from where he had once stood so bravely, and Kaioshin faltered as if he regretted his decision.

Finally, Kaioshin forced himself to retreat fully, walking some distance to Goku's right. He kept his back turned and head lowered, ashamed by his weakness. "I can't stop you," he admitted to Goku, though only he knew the vast underlying truth as to why he could not.

"I'm sorry, Supreme Kai," Goku said softly, the energy inside of his hand instantly dissipating. Kaioshin could feel all eyes upon him, tracking his movements.

"So am I," replied the deity with great regret. But all was said and done and Kaioshin could only remain loyal to his decision, however bold or cowardly it seemed.

Kaioshin gradually settled in a place nearest Gohan, whose relief was nearly tangible in the surrounding air. To see his father threaten the Supreme Kai had shocked the youth so greatly that despite the remaining danger of Vegeta, Gohan was able to breathe again. The teenager smiled supportively at the deflated Kai, catching the deity's exotic eyes when he finally turned to face the others.

In an instant, the tournament arena vanished, and they found themselves in the wilderness once more. Eager for Goku's compliance, Babidi had given in to the Saiyan's demand. No human life forces were present within hundreds of miles from their location. There was very little relief to be had, for as soon as the Super Saiyans began their battle, Majin Buu would begin gathering energy again.

_Whatever becomes of my plan of action must be completed promptly, _Kaioshin told himself. His internal voice was loud when compared to the silence of the open world.

The wind whistled to them, curling about and tickling the tips of Kaioshin's sensitive ears. Clouds of fine debris rose amongst the breeze, surrounding the sudden existence of the warriors. The dust enveloped Kaioshin's senses and so he inhaled shallowly, looking out into the distance stretched ahead of him.

The topography consisted of wide valleys with large bodies of bare rock scattering the horizon. Weak clouds were smeared across the cobalt sky – the only sign of moisture in the barren land. There was a sense of loneliness to be had in this desolate fraction of earth, as well as a feeling of forbearance. The strength of the structures would be capable of withstanding the abuse the Saiyan opponents would inflict on it – Kaioshin was certain of that.

Between their standing forms, the shaft of Babidi's ship existed still. Like a black hole, it threatened to draw everything down inside of it and digest what peace there was left on the planet. For now, the entrance was sealed, though Kaioshin was uncertain why. Did Babidi truly expect Vegeta to be defeated before he allowed them to proceed?

Vegeta began speaking again, his vision eagerly aimed towards his opponent. "I trust you'll have no more excuses," he said darkly, his eyes lined with vengeance.

"None," Goku replied simply, his voice matching the heartless tone of the Saiyan prince.

It was Gohan who cried out, his emotions as vibrant and refreshing as clear water bubbling from a mineral stream. He cared so strongly for everything around him – his father, his friend, and the earth he had cherished as his home for all of his young existence. "Dad, don't do this!"

The Supreme Kai felt Gohan's passion for life and knew Gohan would be his greatest ally in his battle against the evil Madoshi. He considered the teenage Saiyan with soft eyes, sensing the immense strength hidden within him. Though Gohan had embraced an existence of peace since his previous battles, his potential remained the same, if not stronger. Gohan had experienced many joys of life since his battle with Cell and now had even more to fight for than before.

Kaioshin knew what he had to do – the only thing he could do now, given the circumstances. He had to continue his efforts to prevent Majin Buu's revival. If Goku and Vegeta chose to abandon the cause and instead supported the Madoshi's efforts, then great risks were necessary. The only way Babidi could be stopped now was either by death or by releasing Majin Buu before the monster regained his full potential. Maybe then, Kaioshin would be capable of destroying Buu with Gohan at his side, supporting him.

"It's alright," the deity told Gohan softly. Though he walked from Gohan, he still spoke to all of them, facing Goku with a submitting smile. "There's no point resisting. It cannot be helped. We will just have to continue our efforts with a new strategy."

"While you two fight up here," Kaioshin continued, his mohawk whipping wildly in the forceful wind, "Gohan and I will break open the ships entrance and will continue our assault against Babidi and Dabura. I believe we still have a chance at stopping them before Buu's revival."

Kaioshin turned then to face the sealed entrance of Babidi's ship, casting a sidelong glance at Goku from the corner of his almond eyes. As he spoke, the loose fabric covering his shoulders flowed like a fixed liquid, turquoise and silken. It was a vast difference from the tighter sleeve that fit snugly around the nimble wrist Kaioshin had raised, his small curling into a fist.

"If tampering with the ships entrance ruptures Buu's shell, it will still be better than allowing him to reach full power from the energy lost by Goku." The Supreme Kai paused then, allowing his intentions to sink in to his companion's minds. His own was busy considering the force necessary to breach the exterior of Babidi's ship.

Finally, Kaioshin spoke again. He did so boldly, as though he needed to confront the destiny that existed before him. "After all the time I've spent tracking Majin Buu, I will avert him with my own hands."

It was a delicate balance to be had. Too much power would risk corrupting the precious seal of Majin Buu's pod. Too little would fail to expose an entrance to the wizard hiding below. As Kaioshin reared back his fist, his eyes focused on the solid metal seal, he felt the necessary tension gathering in his back, his shoulder, and the length of his preparing arm.

Then, behind the Supreme Kai, something began happening. Vegeta released a sharp hiss, stealing Kaioshin's delicate focus. When the deity turned to the Saiyan prince, his eyes were wide with fear.

Babidi was desperately attempting to regain control of his minion and Vegeta was resisting. His veins began bulging in his efforts to thrust the Madoshi from his mind, and his eyes reddened in restraint. Vegeta stared forward for a moment, as if forced to listen to the orders of the wizard. Then he clutched at his profusely sweating skull, curling at the abdomen in suffering.

_He's telling Vegeta to kill me, _Kaioshin realized with a tremble. There was no doubt Babidi had been watching them the entire time, remaining but a cowardly observer from within the temporary security of his ship. The Madoshi had likely seen the deity rear back with all intentions of striking, and began doing all he could top stop the Supreme Kai from damaging the doorway.

As Kaioshin relented his attack, Vegeta dropped heavily to his knees on the opposite side of the sealed shaft. He began screaming, his harsh cries shattering the quiet environment, purifying it with his impurities. Vegeta's collapsed body heaved over and over again, as if an animal was trying to tear burst through the confines of his chest cavity.

"Babidi's entered his mind," Kaioshin said cautiously, sensing Goku's concern close behind him.

Before them, Vegeta continued breathing raggedly, his furling fingers pulled away from his face. Vegeta stared into them, his eyes lined with dense blackness. With another pained wail, the prince began clawing at his visage again, shaking his head violently from side to side. He collapsed then, with one arm curling around his vital organs and the other extending to dig into the densely packed ground before him. Vegeta's forehead hit the dust and pushed into it as he continued his vicious battle against Babidi.

After many fearful moments watching Vegeta seizure and twist and curl further into himself, Kaioshin considered the threat at hand. Certainly if Vegeta lost to the wizard, he would attack the deity. The Supreme Kai looked to Goku, assured that the Saiyan would defend him then. Kaioshin had to enter the ship and hoped his efforts would not be hindered by the wrath of the enslaved prince.

There was relief then, when Vegeta began rising from the ground. His face lifted first, his eyes piercing the god with their madness. Despite the throbbing of the Madoshi's insignia, Vegeta had evaded Babidi's mind control. It was evident only when he began speaking against the wizard.

"I refuse!" Vegeta snarled, his voice more ruthless than his appearance. What he said then proved Kaioshin's suspicions that he was to become Babidi's next target. Thankfully, Goku remained Vegeta's only objective. "Your business with the Kai – it means nothing to me. Kakarot is my only objective!"

Vegeta began seizing again, his fingers twitching wildly as he tilted downwards his heavily veined head. In his efforts to destroy Babidi's unrelenting orders, Vegeta began stumbling again, growling like a furious beast. "No," he hissed, "Get out of my head! I already told you...I will not be distracted from this anymore. I won't!"

"It will take more than head games to stop me," Vegeta continued, fighting to regain control of his quaking body. He stood taller now, slowly overcoming the weight of the Madoshi's magic that threatened to throw him down. As Vegeta spoke, both his voice and his ki began building in intensity. When he finished his speech, he thrust his powers outward with a marvelous explosion of furious energy. "You may have invaded my head and my body, but there's one thing a Saiyan always keeps: his pride!"

Amidst the sudden burst of dust into the open sky, serpents of wicked energy flew from Vegeta's body. They twisted and swirled before disappearing among the heavens above, glittering vibrantly in their ascent. On the horizon, mounts crumbled as though they were no stronger than chalk, the rubble tumbling down to quake the earth in their path.

"I-I can't believe it," stuttered the Supreme Kai, watching the clouds settle. "What kind of strength allows a person to fight against and overpower their own enslaved body?"

It was too massive for Kaioshin comprehend, and so he dismissed his stunned attempts to envision it. Behind him, Gohan stood and mirrored the deity's expression of amazement.

"I guess I've been keeping you waiting for a long time, Vegeta," said Goku calmly. "But no more."

It was settled then: the continuance of their fates were at hand. Kaioshin turned to approach the elevator shaft again, his boots stepping from the dusty surface of the earth onto the solid metal platform surrounding the sealed entrance. Even before the Supreme Kai began bracing himself again, he was startled by the sudden movement of the entrance.

With the clinking rotation of working gears, the door to the shaft began to open. Babidi's intentions instantly became apparent.

_He doesn't want to risk releasing Majin Buu before he reaches his full potential, _Kaioshin told himself.

"They're opening the ship for us!" cried Gohan, rushing to the exposed edge of the shaft. His educated eyes stared down into the depths of the ship with Kaioshin doing the same.

"Careful Gohan," the Supreme Kai said softly. He figured it best to tell the teenager now before it became too late. "We must watchful of traps."

Gohan shared with the deity an understanding glance, and then he began bidding his father farewell. His voice was soft. Had the wind continued its previous assault, perhaps Gohan's words wouldn't have been audible. "Alright dad, I guess I'm off."

"Take care Gohan," Goku responded, his voice and expression bold with determination. "I don't have to tell you there's a lot riding on this, so do your best. Here," he said then, reaching into his garments. He produced the same burlap bag he had introduced during the tournament. "We've got two senzu beans left. I want you to take one. I want you to be at full strength for whatever happens down there."

Gohan nimbly caught the bean his father tossed him, holding it tightly in his bare hand. He looked down at it thoughtfully, and Kaioshin could sense the way Gohan's heart filled with appreciation and sadness. The youth did not expect to see Goku again before his own passage to Otherworld, and chewed very slowly when he finally lifted the bean to his lips. "Thanks. I'll do what I can."

"Don't worry, son," Goku said, matching Gohan's soft tone. "You've got all the power you need to beat these guys. Just remember how to fight with your feelings like you did against Cell."

"Yeah, but how?" queried the youth, having forgotten in the face of his ever trusting father.

"Just remember all the people you're fighting for and how much you care about them," Goku told him, before his eyes strengthened with hope. "And let that be your weapon."

"I-I've missed hearing you, dad," Gohan finally admitted aloud. His dark brows furrowed, though at the same time he wore a sweet smile. His age became exposed by his touching expression, and Kaioshin only then remembered how young the Saiyan really was. "It's a shame this one day for you to be back had to get so screwed up, but I'm glad that you're here."

It took a moment for Gohan to relinquish the sight of his father. His internal struggle with his immense desire to hold on to Goku for his few remaining hours was understandable. Kaioshin, too, had dealt with great loss in his life, having experienced the deaths of those considered the only family he ever had. Gohan was truly lucky that Goku had been allowed temporary passage into the living dimension. Not everyone was as fortunate.

Gohan's ability to think of others ahead of himself was beautiful and worthy of being cherished. Not all mortals were so selfless. It was then that Kaioshin truly began to trust Gohan and all the promises Goku had made on his behalf. Gohan was a warrior, and no other was as capable of defeating Majin Buu as he was.

When Gohan turned to the Supreme Kai, Kaioshin met his dampened gaze with a smile. When the young Saiyan saw the god's trusting face, his mental burden became decreased. Gohan began believing in what he was about to do, and Kaioshin hoped he'd continue to.

"Let's go," Gohan said finally, and Kaioshin nodded. Together, they leaped from their platform and began descending down the depths of Babidi's ship.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: In a horrid mood today, so I wasn't planning on posting anything, but I decided I should for those who need a little distraction from their difficult lives. I know I do!

I don't know if it's a common problem, but it seems everyone always tries to ruin life right before my birthday. Maybe I'm just unlucky, but damn it, it's driving me crazy. Where is life's restart button?

XxAniketosxX: Argh, yes, to and fro. I read fast too, which is why I seem to miss these damn typos. You're making me paranoid now! I'm anxious to post this chapter, fearing that it's laden with grammatical errors. I might have to bug you to beta me.

Kathryn: I sound vain, but you can always tell me I'm awesome. I need encouragement most of the time! :D Oh, and I might prefer moving in with you, but only if I can bring my pet octopus with me. Johnson is very behaved and quiet.

Posted my story, Platinum. Not sure if anyone noticed it. It's a bit different, as I enjoy testing my horizons a little. On that note, I have another I plan to post on adultfanfiction dot net. Too much sex involved to dare posting it here.

On that note: Kathryn, did you have any trouble finding my Sharing the Wealth story on adult fanfiction dot net? I know the search can be a pain.

* * *

Part XX

Kaioshin and Gohan's descent was rapid, both of them unwilling to linger within the claustrophobic tunnel of metal longer than absolutely necessary. Though the walls effectively insulated most presences within the ship, the Supreme Kai kept the channels of his awareness alerted. He did not wish to be caught off guard, had the Madoshi or his minions set a trap.

Kaioshin, allowing his arms to follow above the rest of his dropping form, could feel the weightlessness of his heavy hair and earrings, and the fluid flow of his loose clothing. Behind him, the tail of his doublet and his sash whispered as the air blew them upwards along his back. Suddenly, for a stretching moment, Gohan's body drifted close enough to brush against the deity's.

The Supreme Kai thought nothing of it, as Gohan eventually increased the distance between them. They descended at matching speeds, though it was Gohan whose boots touched down first, given his height was a head or so taller than the deity's.

The instant Kaioshin felt solid ground beneath his feet, everything returned to their usual sensations. Sections of snow white hair fell across the right side of his vision, and his Potara earrings dangled heavily again. With the illusion of weightlessness lost, reality had returned again, with the Supreme Kai and Gohan in the center of it. They were standing in yet another story of Babidi's spaceship.

Instantly, the deity and his follower noticed their presence. Surrounding the doorway, a number of Babidi's henchmen were standing guard. They were nothing more than extra hands – lacking true power or means of intimidation. In fact, Kaioshin noticed sweat on every one of their brows, wondering if they knew the status of the fighters they had been ordered to halt.

The deity leaned close to Gohan, a look of incredulity stamped on his exotic features. His eyes were wide and his lips pursed and parted, staring at the pitiful display of defense. Kaioshin didn't need proof to know Gohan wore a similar expression.

_Has Babidi truly sent ten of his men to be slaughtered meaninglessly? Does he truly believe they will falter our continuance? _Kaioshin then blinked slowly, as if unable to believe his own eyes._ No, of course he doesn't. He's just a coward, prolonging his own inevitable destruction._

"It's them!" one of the aliens cried, stunned though they had expected the two warriors' presence. "They're here!"

"We should, uh, get 'em, right?" another man stuttered, their collective mass trembling violently.

Kaioshin looked at Gohan and drew up one hand, touching his index finger to his own soft lips. "It seems we have a welcoming committee," he said softly, stating the obvious. Then, to ensure their need to make haste remained at the forefront of his companion's mind, Kaioshin said to Gohan, "We don't have time to waste on small fish. Let's hurry."

Kaioshin knew they would have no problem disposing of Babidi's minions. In fact, he hadn't even sensed them due to their nearly nonexistent power levels. Had Kaioshin an alternative option, he wouldn't have even granted them a sparing glance.

"Right," Gohan said simply. It was then Kaioshin felt a familiarity with the Saiyan. He had maintained a physical closeness that was reminiscent of Kibito's. It seemed that Gohan had altruistically taken it upon himself to act as the divinity's new protector.

_Completely unnecessary, considering _these _circumstances, _Kaioshin thought with a sigh. There was no danger to be had from these hired hands. Still, Gohan's loyalty was touching...something Kaioshin hadn't experienced since the loss of Kibito.

_Don't think about it, _Kaioshin told himself with a harsh mental shake. _Now is not the time. Besides, there is no replacement for Kibito. Gohan is inexperienced and he is free from any responsibility to me. He only respects me as the Supreme Kai, and believes it is his societal duty to defend me – nothing more._

But in that sense, wasn't Gohan the same as Kibito? Kaioshin couldn't quite detect any similarities between both mens' presence. Though Gohan was technically stronger than Kibito had been, Kaioshin admitted he had felt more secure under Kibito's protection. It didn't make sense.

_And it doesn't have to. Gohan's what you have left at your disposal and he's more than willing to comply._

Deep in his thoughts, the deity didn't notice the leader's order for his men to attack. Kaioshin was only aware that he and Gohan had suddenly become surrounded by the ten soldiers.

_This certainly isn't the trap I expected, _Kaioshin said, but was by no means disappointed.

Gohan simply smiled at the scene, making a small sound of amusement. Then he began spreading his stance, bending fluidly at the waist. As Gohan shifted, each of Babidi's minions immediately panicked, their limbs thrown about in a flurry of anxiety. They cried out though the only action Gohan had taken was to clench his fists. The muscle hidden beneath Gohan's tight black spandex hadn't even begun to bulge, and Kaioshin didn't expect it would need to.

Gohan's aura burst, glowing white. The shine of his powerful ki touched Kaioshin's face comfortingly, remaining harmless to the deity. Kaioshin smiled, still considering Gohan out of the corner of his eyes as he he gently crossed his arms over his chest and tucked his head behind his tiny fists. In the same instant, the deity pinched his features sealed, completing his defensive stance in one simple motion.

The attack was like a loud burst of a bubble, its expansion pushing against Kaioshin's braced body. Then it was over as quickly as it began, leaving nothing but ten bodies knocked askew and their terrified voices echoing about the room.

"Phew!" Kaioshin breathed bemusedly, uncurling from the barrier of his lithe arms. As the deity lifted his head, his eloquent hands remained gently curled and his arms still touched his chest. Looking about the room, Kaioshin smiled appreciatively at the young Saiyan. "I think that will do," he said, his voice light and encouraging. "Good work, Gohan!"

Gohan grinned at Kaioshin and then turned to face the mechanical sounds arising from the floor.. As expected, the sealed entrance to the central shaft began to open, allowing them access to yet another level of Babidi's ship.

"He's practically daring us to come!" Kaioshin said, noticing how drastically his tone had changed with Gohan as his only companion. Only in relative ease could the deity speak so gently, his voice regaining the harmony it had only shared with Kibito and his fellow Kais. Though Kaioshin knew he appreciated Gohan's innocent and pure presence, he hadn't expected to so greatly. Being with Gohan was like taking a deep breath of fresh air.

_Like being on Kaioshin-Kai again, _thought the deity wistfully. They were so near to their goal, he could almost imagine himself standing on his home world again. The planet would be so lush with life and viridty, and the energy would be pure in every essence. _Oh, how I'd love to be home instead of inside this synthetic tomb._

Kaioshin failed to realize just how lonely life would be without his original assistant returning with him. All Kaioshin knew was his desperation to be relieved of his current nightmarish situation once and for all.

"It would be a terrible shame to disappoint him, wouldn't it?" Kaioshin asked his companion Saiyan, referring to the Madoshi who had so generously opened the door for them. The time was nearing that they would face Babidi, enabling the Supreme Kai to conclude dire unfinished business.

"Come Gohan," Kaioshin ordered confidently, stepping forward to lead Gohan to their next destination. For the first time since playfully bantering with Kibito at the tournament, Kaioshin wore a sincere smile. "Let's put an end to this ordeal."

Gohan was very agreeable. Perhaps the teenager still had hope that he could return before his father's final moments on earth. "Yeah," replied Gohan eagerly, no matter what his intentions were.

_Perhaps like me, _Kaioshin thought,_ he's enticed by the idea of normalcy again – to return to his home and what remains of his family._

Together, they traveled yet another shaft similar to what they had experienced before. They moved quickly, with Kaioshin already settled to the ground below even before Gohan's first boot made contact with the copper floor.

Kaioshin had little expectations of what they would see when they finally reached the base of Babidi's ship. What he never anticipated was that Majin Buu's capsule would be so exposed and accessible.

The deity looked forward with a gasp, hearing Gohan do the same from where he landed besides the god. Before them, the menacing mass of Majin Buu's pod stood before them, consisting of a sickly throbbing and veined covering.

Kaioshin had only ever seen the capsule when it was dormant. Never before had he experienced the way it glowed a fluorescent pink, energized by the mysterious channels that fed it. Kaioshin could have survived his entire existence without hearing the sound that erupted from its depths. It throbbed like a thunderous heart, circulating the evil within its grotesque walls. The audible pulsations beat in time with the rising and lowering glow as it drank the precious energy that fed the maniacal fiend within.

_It's...it's utterly repulsive, _Kaioshin stuttered, feeling fear trap his heart in a cage of ice.

"This is it, Gohan," the deity whispered, his voice nearly silenced by the presence of it. It towered over them, easily consuming a volume ten times their combined bodies. About it, red electricity matching that of the possessed Vegeta's licked about hungrily, as if drawn to the deity and the Saiyan's pure energy. Kaioshin watched it, unable to look away from its gruesome presence, even as he said to Gohan, "This is what we're here to find."

"And Majin Buu's inside?" Gohan asked, unable to comprehend the darkness that permeated their souls. It was terribly evil – so familiar to the deity, who somehow managed to speak. Kaioshin's suspected his previous experience with the contained demon enabled him to react. He had known the terror unleashed by the capsule before and knew he had to do all in his power to destroy its contents before Buu was unleashed.

_This is it,_ the Supreme Kai told himself, _This is the day you've been waiting for. Here and now, Majin Buu will be destroyed once and for all. _

Though Kaioshin knew the task at hand would be challenging, he could not comprehend their fate if they failed. Destiny itself would cease to exist – life would end at a pace of Majin Buu's choosing. Knowing the ruthless, merciless beast, he would leave not a single surviving soul throughout the entire cosmos.

Imagining the expanse of the universe, rid of all its stars and solar systems – its planets of people and all the intriguing creatures that existed so brilliantly throughout the blanket of time and space – was nearly incapacitating. Had Kaioshin not lived to protect all that was at stake, he would have fallen in the face of the monumental evil before them.

But he did not. Kaioshin could not afford to falter, as he quickly realized that neither Babidi or Dabura stood in immediate proximity. They had foolishly left Majin Buu's capsule completely exposed, though for how long, Kaioshin could not be certain. He was so desperate in his desire to destroy Majin Buu that he did not sense the two power signatures that cowered behind the pods encompassing presence.

_There is still time!_ Kaioshin vowed, shaking himself from the thirsty grasp of his stupor, and yet he could not advert his sight from the nightmarish mass before him.

"Yes," he told Gohan, feeling the sweat collecting quickly upon his chilled brow. "We must act quickly. I doubt Babidi and Dabura will leave it unguarded for long. If we combine our powers, we still may have a chance to destroy it."

_It's terrible, _Gohan said silently, his thoughts entering Kaioshin's awareness. _I've never sensed anything like this – so empty and cold._

Kaioshin invaded Gohan's mind, desperate to know if he truly understood the breadth of danger the deity had tried constantly to convey. From the few simple words the young Saiyan used to describe presence so grotesquely obvious before them, Kaioshin knew Gohan was beginning to understand. Still, Gohan would never truly grasp the insanity before him – not unless he experienced the psychosis for himself.

"Welcome friends," came a voice suddenly, startling Gohan from his constant trembling. Kaioshin felt his heart jump, instantly recognizing the body from whence that wretched tone arose.

Moments later, a wicked chuckle followed. Only then did Babidi appear, stepping out from behind the orb containing Majin Buu. At the wizard's entrance, Gohan braced himself – not because of the Madoshi, but because of the demon king that walked menacingly around the side opposite of the pod.

_Always hiding behind your monster, I see, _Kaioshin sneered secretly at Babidi. _Just like his father._

"I'm glad you could join us," continued the Madoshi, his buggy eyes staring up at Kaioshin. The deity could see the wizard's profound hatred for him, as well as the insanity that glittered his vision with glee. As if to prove Kaioshin's suspicions, Babidi smiled and specified, "Especially you, Supreme Kai."

Kaioshin matched Babidi's darkness with his piercing obsidian gaze, his voice bold and fearless. It was not the wizard he was afraid of, and now not even Dabura could impair his iron will to destroy all the Madoshi had worked for. There was no need for the Supreme Kai to hide his purpose, and so he stated it without embellishment. "We've come to stop you, Babidi."

"Like you did my father?" the wizard hissed, his large eyes narrowing into dangerously thin slits.

Kaioshin would not deny it, as he had every motive to Babidi to the same deep grave his father's body had rotted within. There was no need for the deity to feed Babidi's suspicions. His eyes told the wizard his every immoral intentions.

"I will not let you resurrect Majin Buu," Kaioshin vowed, allowing his opponent to deduct the threat of death. The Supreme Kai did not need to speak specifics, knowing with sure confidence that Babidi would give his life to see the universe suffer. Similar to Kaioshin, the wizard would defend his cause until his final breath.

The four men standing before the sleeping form of Majin Buu had created a compass, capable of deciding the direction of the universe's destiny. The Supreme Kai stood across from Babidi, and between them, Dabura and Gohan stood, locked in silent tension. Their formation created four corners – a simple shape, never before built by so many complexities. There were only two fates to be had, with the wizard representing annihilation of peace, and the pure deity standing as its guardian.

"That's too bad," Babidi said, feigning pity. "I'm sure Dabura won't like that one bit. He was so looking forward to meeting Buu today and, you know," continued the Madoshi, his voice becoming a mocking whisper,"I really hate to see him upset."

Kaioshin disregarded Babidi's humor, turning to the Saiyan standing at his side. The deity's eyes were piercing as he spoke, his voice made sharper with determination. "Let's hurry, Gohan. We haven't much time. Every second we allow to pass brings Majin Buu one step closer to his full power."

Understanding, Gohan nodded. "Right," he said, and that was all Kaioshin needed to take two threatening steps towards his adversary.

Kaioshin could see it then – a fear in Babidi's over-sized eyes. Though his buggy gaze was by no means expressive, Kaioshin's predatory focus on his opponent exposed the wizard for the coward the deity had expected him to be. Babidi's physical weakness only added to Kaioshin's determination, and caused his fists to curl. They did so beyond Kaioshin's conscious will, with a strength that drove his nails painfully deep into his soft palms.

"I will take care of Babidi myself," Kaioshin told Gohan, exposing his confidence. He wanted Babidi to know his true enemy and to not be distracted by the Saiyan. The Supreme Kai had no reason to hide, and made his desires clear.

Still, Babidi said nothing. Perhaps he expected his enslaved demon king to interfere, but even Dabura was silent and remained standing. Behind them, the atrocious mass of Majin Buu's pod began emitting light from the inside. Which each putrid heartbeat, the orange glow from within gained intensity and then subsided, only to continue relentlessly as it leeched off the energy provided so generously.

"Listen," Kaioshin whispered to Gohan, fearful of the rapid pace in which Majin Buu's capsule changed. He could feel the evil rapidly growing within, reawakening from its profound slumber. There was still hope that they could destroy Buu before the demon gained any more potential. "There is still time before Majin Buu reaches his full power. We have to strike - together, on my mark."

As he spoke, Kaioshin's brows trembled weakly, but his piercing eyes were set in their strength. Even as he instructed his companion, the deity kept his dark gaze locked on the Madoshi and his damnable weapon. "Hold nothing back, Gohan. This creature must never see the light of day. The fate of your world depends on it."

"I know," Gohan said softly, and then began to raise his arms. Besides the Saiyan, Kaioshin also braced himself. He forced the knot from where it had twisted in his throat by swallowing hard, feeling his own energy spark within each muscle fiber of his being.

Then, just as he began to lunge, Babidi spoke abruptly. Had the Madoshi not commanded Kaioshin's attention directly, he would have followed through with a vicious strike.

"Wait Kai," the rat sneered, his arms defenselessly interlocked behind his back. "Let's take this outside. It seems a bit cramped in here, doesn't it? Yes, and when Buu wakes up, I have a feeling he'll agree. He's sure to be restless." As Babidi continued speaking, his tone became sing song, only further invigorating Kaioshin's hatred for the Madoshi. "I'd hate to think what would happen if we were trapped with him in this cozy little place."

"Wizard," the Supreme Kai hissed, his acute and angled eyes exposed from behind the single blade of hair that failed to distract him. There was a brutality in Kaioshin's voice that surprised even the deity. "You need not worry what your monster will do to you - not when you still have me to contend with."

Babidi simply laughed, his voice shrill throughout the thick air in the ship. "Squeak, squeak," the Madoshi said to Kaioshin mockingly, and then turned his head to Dabura with the deity in mind. "He's a noisy little rat, isn't he?"

Then, as though a coin had been turned, Babidi's expression changed drastically. He threw up his frail arms and spread his fingers, fine lines of energy lifting like vines to curl about his body. The wizard yelled out a spell with a final forward thrust of his hands.

As soon as Babidi's charm had begun, the world changed again. The ship suddenly vanished and there they stood, in the familiar valley Kaioshin had seen too many times before. The sky was darker now, for reasons Kaioshin couldn't understand. Perhaps the planet had sensed its impending doom and reflected its mood upon the sky, turning it a rich and cloudless sapphire blue. Mixed in was an unreal splash of fuchsia, as though an artist had suddenly changed his perspective once he reached the heavens with his hellish brush.

The ground on which they stood, just beyond the surface of the hidden ship, was shadowed by the lack of sunlight. Without the rays of heat beating down on the earth, the air had become chilled and resembled death more than life. In the center of it, the capsule containing Majin Buu continued flashing, its thunderous pulse reverberating around the deity, his companion, and their enemies.

On the outcropping approximate to them, the two petrified forms of Krillin and Piccolo remained in terrified poses of shock – a cruel reminder of the instant the tides began changing to favor the evil present on earth. Seeing them caused Kaioshin's confidence to crack, just a little, as they had truly accomplished nothing since that nightmarish beginning.

Kaioshin could hear it now, the echoing of his memories. Staring at the rock formation, his stunned eyes settled on the exact place where Kibito had breathed his last breath. Flashes returned – the fright in his perceiving heart, the heat of Kibito's holding hand, and the way it vanished with Dabura's attack. Kibito's final cry still existed in Kaioshin's mind, even when nothing more of the man remained.

"Now, Dabura," Babidi said with his severe voice. Though he spoke to his henchman, Kaioshin had no choice but to listen. Even though his hands twitched, trying to convey the torrents of emotions crashing through him, the Supreme Kai had no choice but to force his recollections to great distances.

_If you become distracted now, you will surely meet your end, _the deity warned. Kaioshin shook himself and banished what remained of Kibito's touch against his hand, though it hurt him direly to do so. He had lost yet another piece of something he cherished, and he despised Babidi and his slaves even more for it.

"You are feeling up to this?" the Madoshi asked, tempting the demon king's assurance. "I'd hate for you to wear yourself out and quit in the middle of the fight."

When Dabura spoke, his painfully deep bass rumbled from his powerful chest. Though it was Babidi he addressed, his wicked eyes considered the Supreme Kai with striking intensity. "Rest assured," he purred, "these two will be easily removed from your sight. They're rubbish. I'll clean them up easily."

_Dabura knows the extent of the damage he's inflicted upon you, _hissed Kaioshin within the sanctity of his mind. Though it was impossible to hide from the demon king's cunning gaze, the deity struggled to shut his exposed vulnerabilities away. It was simply too late.

_He can see right through you, _Kaioshin cursed, frustrated with the face of the demon, the deity found himself at the mercy of his nerves, though there was little reason why. He was as strong, if not stronger than Dabura, and yet he knew the devil had mastered his skills. The Supreme Kai, on the other hand, lacked the invaluable battle experience Dabura lived for. _He'll latch on to your emotions and utilize them against you unless you can prevent them! _

Before the Supreme Kai, Babidi continued discussing the preferred destiny of their enemies. "Good, you can dispose of them any way you like. Maybe you can even turn them into stone," the wizard offered, his glee evident in his high voice. "Two more statues to add to our collection!"

"No," Dabura responded, staring forward at the hateful frowns of his opponents. Side by side, Kaioshin and Gohan mirrored each other's stances, with their knees bent and legs spread wide and their arms flexed readily. Both bared their teeth, further emphasizing their sense of duty. Dabura simply smiled. "I have something more painful in mind."

Kaioshin feared not the threat of immense agony, but the idea of failing. To falter was not an option, but he could see Dabura's intention gleaming obviously in his golden vision. The Madoshi had instilled his wretched disgust for the deity into the demon king, further emphasizing the devil's inherent wish to corrupt all that existed, pure and innocent.

"Did I mention how glad I am to see you, Kai?" Babidi said with a sneer. "Now I can finally avenge my father, can't I?"

At the end of his sentence, Babidi intentionally sharpened his emphasis, staring into the obsidian depths of Kaioshin's determined eyes. By doing so, the deity knew exactly what the wizard was trying to do. The profound trauma Kaioshin had inflicted on himself by murdering Bibidi was undeniable, and remained despite the necessity for his past desperate action.

Never could Kaioshin forget the way Bibidi screamed. How he had acted against his own morals and had viciously taken a life. The Supreme Kai was a god, and had no right to end any existence, and he would suffer every remaining day of his life for it.

_I deserve to die for what I've done, but I cannot give up now - not with so much more at stake than my own sanity. There is no one who can help me control myself – not Daikaioh, not Kibito. There's no one. They're all dead – all damned by the Madoshis._

Kaioshin was by no means immune to the curse of the wizards. Because of them, Kaioshin remained the sole destroyer of an established set of standards. He had sinned in spite of his own divine principles. He had chosen a decision no other deity had ever made in the history of the universe– he had destroyed a life when his purpose was only to protect and allow prosper, not bring death upon one to the exclusion of all others.

_No, _he cried internally, _I will not let them do this to me. I can't! I can continue inflicting self-torture later, but I cannot allow it now. To do so would support their efforts towards my destruction, and thus Majin Buu will be revived without my interference. I must act. I must stop them here and now, to the full extent of my abilities!_

"You remember, don't you? The way you murdered my father?" Babidi growled, his gaze viciously aware, though the Madoshi must not have realized the effectiveness as his tactic, as he abruptly redirected his focus from the shaken deity.

"I suppose he let his guard down," Babidi said wistfully, before harshening his menacing voice. "I won't make that mistake. I won't be done in like my father was, especially not by you! I learned from his shortcomings! I made his weaknesses my strengths! For example, I've learned to keep better company."

Behind Babidi, Dabura sneered, tilting his forward as if on cue to devour the deity with his devilish eyes. He did so, even as the Madoshi sinisterly added, "Father never did have a knack for spotting talent."

For an instant, Kaioshin returned Dabura's gesture, feeling his finely furrowed brows continue their incessant tremor. The Supreme Kai found himself further guarding his stance. Then, unnoticed to the demon king, Kaioshin's awareness delved past and settled on the throbbing mass of Majin Buu's organic prison. As he did, the gold of his Potara earrings gave a telling glimmer, though the foolish devil thought nothing of it.

_He's right, _Kaioshin realized of Babidi. _He's completely on guard. A direct attack would play right into his hands. _

Dabura showed no sign of noticing how Kaioshin bared but a glimpse of his teeth from the corner of his stern lips. _There must be a way, _the deity told himself, his mind rapidly racing to discover the best strategy. _ I have to get to Majin Buu. We're running out of time!_

Just how much time remained, Kaioshin could not be certain. Though he could use his abilities to view the gauge on the pod's pedestal, he could not predetermine the rate in which it increased. Already, Majin Buu had gathered more energy than Kaioshin wished to ever allow. Gradually, the bar was raising, its reading fluctuating wildly.

Something tore the Supreme Kai's attention away from the dial. Besides him, signs of energy were also building rapidly. Kaioshin cast a sidelong glance at Gohan, feeling the familiar rise in the Saiyan's extreme powers. They were only just beginning to climb, with electricity flashing and surrounding his gloved fist in an eager dance.

It was unnecessary for Kaioshin to peer into the sanctuary of Gohan's mind. He worried that in doing so, he could disrupt the Saiyan's concentration. Surely, Gohan was following his father's guidance, remembering all he had to fight for. Whatever it was the youth imagined, it was working. Gohan was igniting a ruthless fire from deep within his being.

Suddenly, Gohan spread his stance, his boots kicking up rubble that rested on the ground below. Kaioshin watched with wonder as Gohan's visage sharpened, containing more intensity than the deity had previously seen.

The energy was building and with it, flashes of electricity grew. Bolts of lightening began striking the ground below Gohan, rushing to return to the flexing body that had birthed them. Rubble began lifting all around the young Saiyan, levitating in the aura that also grew in force. Then, just as Gohan's ki gained golden tones, his powers exploded in the throes of his final transformation.

Kaioshin was once again awestruck by the young Saiyan, watching him with wide eyes. With the intensity of his outburst, Gohan threw every bit of stone, every cloud of dust, away from himself and the deity. Only then did Kaioshin cast a sidelong glance at Babidi and his henchman, reveling in the fear that stamped itself openly on the Madoshi's features. Dabura simply smiled, having seen the spectacle before but not realizing the renewed vitality of Gohan's prowess.

_That's it, Gohan. You have to trust your abilities, _Kaioshin said, attempting to reach out to the Saiyan. He was stunned by the static Gohan's transformation had created, doubting that his words of support had even been noticed. By the way Gohan remained staring forward at his enemies, teeth bared viciously, Kaioshin suspected they hadn't. It didn't make a difference, so long as the young Saiyan experienced what the Supreme Kai had attempted to evoke.

From the tumultuous sky above, clouds had collect from which thunder and lightening occurred abundantly. The world had become hellish, as though the battle between the incredible opponents had already begun.

Their eyes were locked together, each man standing with his own individual cause. It was Gohan who gave in first to his rage, his boots suddenly kicking off the ground with astounding speed.

Then, when Kaioshin believed nothing in the universe could stop the Saiyan's approaching rampage, something did. A new sound began filling the air, originating from the pedestal on which Majin Buu's pod existed. Even before Kaioshin could identify the swinging squeak of metal, Babidi had. The Madoshi abruptly turned and gasped, facing boldly away from the bloodthirsty Saiyan.

It was the sudden increase of the pods glowing intensity that faltered Gohan's footsteps, causing the Saiyan to stop and lurch from his own inertia. Even Dabura, prime protector of his master Madoshi, turned from the interrupted onslaught.

Kaioshin followed their eyes, terror tightening his parched throat drastically.

"Could it be?" Babidi said wondrously, the mass of his eyes nearly entirely exposed by his disbelief. He turned and covered the short distance between his homely body and the pod, arms extended before him as though he was walking in a dream.

"But, so soon?" the wizard stuttered to himself, even as he bent to study the gauge. "I-I don't believe it!"

At the sound of Babidi's rising wails, Kaioshin stumbled forward, his fear forcing him to burst from the boundaries of his stupor. Even with his own wide eyes, the Supreme Kai couldn't believe what was happening before him, though the terror was mercilessly taking its toll on his body. His stomach lurched and turned wildly and sweat poured profusely down his quivering brow. With his mouth gaping, Kaioshin's wordless voice escaped with each panic breath, dizzying him even as reality existed in brutal detail.

_No, no, no! _the deity screamed in amongst the chaos of his own stunned mind. _It can't be!_

But Gohan's voice proved the atrocious truth. The Supreme Kai had reached the young Saiyan's side just in time to hear him choke wearily, "No, we're too late!"

Above them, the earth was furious, the thunder and lightening striking at near constant intervals. In his shock, Babidi was immune to the blare of noise and motion that shook the ground below them. His hands remained splayed above the gauge, even as he continued keening in disbelief.

"Master Babidi!" Dabura cried, his control disrupted by his ruler's excited wails. "What's happening?"

When the Madoshi began to speak, his words were but a mockery of language. Babidi stuttered wildly, unable to capture the frantic dance of his tongue. Then, finally he managed to gasp, unable to face away from the quickening pulse of the hidden Majin Buu, "He, he's at full power!"

"No!" Kaioshin cried, unable to prevent the outward explosion of his despair. The chilled sweat that had been collecting at the edge of his pure white hair finally dripped, slithering like a wet snake down the center of his face. As it did, the dense river of sweat passed between Kaioshin's widened and excruciated eyes before dripping into the exposed gape of his mouth. When it hit his dry tongue, Kaioshin failed to even notice its presence.

"Majin Buu is at full power!" Babidi shrieked, throwing his arms into the air victoriously. He began bellowing his insane laughter, the sound of it striking Kaioshin painfully with each repetition that passed. The Madoshi further inflicted damage as he continued pronouncing his triumph, screaming, "It's really happening! Buu is coming back to life!"

Kaioshin stood with his arms defenselessly thrown to his sides, completely exposing his terror. For a moment – only a brief moment – the fright that had consumed Kaioshin became diluted as he clutched desperately for logic.

"I, I don't understand!" he cried, feeling as though the world rotated about him. The motion threatened to throw Kaioshin from his feet, though it only existed within the panicked proportions of his paralyzed body. "It's too soon! Goku's damage energy alone, it certainly couldn't have been enough to-"

The realization cut Kaioshin's speech short, choking him with the disturbing reality. By the time Gohan raised his voice, the Supreme Kai had began to grasp at the truth. "That must be it!" Gohan exclaimed, clenching his fists in comprehension. "Dad's been fighting at a level beyond a Super Saiyan – dad and Vegeta both! And when two powers like that collide, with as much energy as they're putting out, the damage must be enormous!"

Nearing the end of Gohan's explanation, Kaioshin's wide eyes shifted to the nightmare before them, his pupils contracting and dilating rapidly. The fine detail in his expressive features became the first sign, the initial symbol, of the Supreme Kai's rapidly imploding sanity.

"No!" Kaioshin screamed suddenly, his hands reaching to capture the shimmering sides of his head. His claws dug viciously in, as if his digits were trying desperately to tear the mind from his body. It hurt intensely, the way his fine nails became vicious talons in the depths of his broken flesh, drawing beads of violet blood to the violated surface.

Kaioshin heard nothing but the incapacitating pulse contained painfully within his temples and saw nothing, his eyes sealed tight to shut himself away from the nightmarish reality. He shook wildly, tossing his head from side to side for a moment, remaining untouched by the voices of the others existing around him. The shaking of his clawing digits only widened the self-inflicted wounds, the sensation threatening to disrupt his consciousness with the sickening, flushing sting.

"How could I let this happen?" Kaioshin asked himself, his voice bordering with building sobs. To admit his failure was excruciating – nearly deadly in its affects. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't hear, he couldn't do anything but curse himself, wallowing in the quicksand depths of his failure.

"I've miscalculated at every turn!" he wept, his petite form quivering and broken. Like the rest of Kaioshin's awareness, the fact that he was speaking aloud was lost to him. "I should have - I should have foreseen this. It's all my fault!"

Beyond the suffering of Kaioshin's cowering body, Dabura stood and stared in awe at the throbbing vessel containing Majin Buu's body. He smiled, the Madoshi's glee flowing freely between them, enticing the demon king to exclaimed with great pride, "At last success, Master Babidi!"

"Yes!" Babidi agreed, shrieking his immense exhilaration to the tumultuous heavens above. "Sweet, beautiful success!"

At the Madoshi's unrestrained glee, Kaioshin found the will to remove the hands that maimed his previously flawless flesh. When he stared down at his digits, it was as though he had never truly seen them before. In his moment of shock, Kaioshin failed to understand that the fingertips dampened by purple blood were his.

Eventually, everything came back to him, returning the deity from his dimension of self-damnation. His vision cleared, though it remained shadowed in the corners and along the wide borders of his sight. When Kaioshin focused again, all he could see was the dooming presence of Majin Buu's waking energy, still contained within the rotten flesh of his living capsule.

When the deity's hearing returned, Babidi was still announcing his achievement, dancing about as he exclaimed in his childish excitement, "He's going to come out! Majin Buu is coming out!"

To Kaioshin's most profound terror, the Madoshi was indeed correct. Pillars of steam erupted from the porous base of the capsule's platform, reaching into the sky with its rushing and putrid breath.

Kaioshin's eyes rose with the gases, locked on somehow as his body shook despite his desperate efforts to still his electrified form. Control no longer belonged to Kaioshin. In fact, control had simply ceased to exist. All order had been banished from the universe, demolished with the first hiss of demonic steam.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Almost ready to revive Kibito (Well, sort of). He'll be back in chapter 25.

I've been really trying to pick up where I left off, but I keep getting distracted bymy urges to write shorter stories. On that note, I've linked my adultfanfiction dot new profile as my web site here. All my blatantly adult stories will go there (so please, read and review!)

Much love goes out to my readers. Your supportive reviews are very, extremely helpful. XOXO!

* * *

Part XXI

The apocalypse was rapidly approaching. From where Kaioshin stood in the source of it all, he could feel the severity of it increasingly expanding. A storm was brewing, created be the expulsion of steam originating from Majin Buu's pressurized vessel. The monster was releasing its first malodorous breath and soon, too soon, he would inhale and swallow them all.

The capsule containing Majin Buu had begun gradually expanding and contracting, releasing still its thunderous pulse into the moist air. Kaioshin found himself staring in awe of the spectacle, never having seen the revealing of Majin Buu before. Kaioshin had experienced the demon child living in all his wretched wholeness, and he had destroyed Bibidi before he could even begin the reviving process. Kaioshin wished, with all his heart and soul, that never would he witness the horror. It simply wasn't enough to stop it.

Soon, the polluting spout of gases rising in intensity, the pillars of clouds it created widening. The sound of the rushing steam increased and with it, Kaioshin's pulse raced faster than it ever had. Babidi's maniacal laughter added to the panicked pace of the Supreme Kai's heart. The deity wondered at what point his innards would reach their breaking point and fill him with a finishing flood of blood.

_You'll never be so lucky, _Kaioshin told himself. _Majin Buu is going to kill you. As soon as he's capable of seeing, Babidi will order him to destroy you as Bibidi intended to, all those years ago._

Amidst his panic, Kaioshin realized that if he were to become yet another victim of Majin Buu's killing spree, he should be thankful. He had evaded his fate once before, and in turn had been granted precious of years of experiences. Had it not been for the Madoshi and his demon creation, Kaioshin would have never been capable of cherishing life as he had, only enabled after facing death itself. Had Majin Buu not destroyed his fellow Supreme Kais, Kaioshin would never been acquainted with Kibito.

_My friend, _Kaioshin said, looking past the steam into the remnant blue of the distant horizon. The heavens still existed, though they were rapidly becoming exiled by the darkness born by Majin Buu. _It may sound cruel, but you are fortunate. You will never have to experience the terror of this creature. Compared to the torture I will most definitely endure, your passing was quick and spared you this nightmare._

Within the network of arteries that surrounded the pod, the surface of Majin Buu's orb began to glow a pink more vibrant then ever before. The color was reminiscent of the creature's flesh, causing flashbacks to run rampant in Kaioshin's memories. Finally he understood that one could truly look back through the length of their life when facing his death. His recollections happened so quickly, they left Kaioshin breathless.

It hit him then, when the world ceased its frictionless spinning, that he could do more than stand and wait for Majin Buu to finish him.

_You're not dead yet, _Kaioshin reminded himself. Never could the deity deny that he was very much alive, staring at his true mortality as if from a distance. _There is still time to hide._

In one grand movement, the invisible force exerted by Majin Buu's revival kicked up a wave of debris. The natural sandy covering of the bare soil rose in the air and was quickly swept aside. It funneled through the rise of rocks and washed through the legs of Piccolo and Krillin's petrified bodies, still locked in their silenced limbo.

The numerous stacks of steam continued rising relentlessly, forming a monstrous gathering of gas above the throbbing pod. In the distance, Kaioshin's ears picked up the aching cries of thousands of seabirds, drawn from the nearest ocean to the unnatural accumulation of rich moisture.

In a single massive flock, the gulls landed to perch upon the distant structures of rock and the outcroppings to stare down at the horrid scene – a cackling audience, adding to the pollution of noise arising from the Madoshi and the devil's laughter.

"Dabura," the wizard began, his mouth twisted in a wicked grin. "He's coming out. It's really real!"

His henchman's reply was simple and obedient. "Yes, Master."

"He's going to come out," Babidi continued, thrusting his dancing arms up into the air. With each word, his voice raised in volume until he was bellowing his excitement out to the heavens clearing gradually above. "And when he does, everybody's going to run around and suffer 'til they die!"

Only then did Kaioshin notice how the rising steam lifted the dark clouds that had previously blanketed the sky. The sun shown again, illuminating the scene and exposing all its disgusting details.

With his loose clothing whipping in the unnatural wind, Babidi continued screaming in triumph, the situation adding to his cruel arrogance."My father will be avenged by his own creation," the wizard said, baring his ill-stained teeth, "and I'm the one who made it all possible!"

"Yes, you do him a great honor," Dabura said agreeably, his voice a deep purr.

As Kaioshin listened to them, he found his fear wildly attempting to form alternate plans. His mind worked at such a frenzied pace that it initially made no sense even to him. Somehow, as he remained paralyzed in fright, his eyes wide and mouth agape, Kaioshin began understanding the language of his logic.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this, counting down minutes for centuries..." Babidi said wondrously, and they were the last words Kaioshin heard before he began organizing his racing thoughts.

_The Madoshi is no longer our prime concern. No matter how much you wish to destroy Babidi, you cannot, _Kaioshin realized. _Babidi is the only one who has the capability of imprisoning Majin Buu, and he will eventually have no choice but to contain his wretched beast. _

Kaioshin recalled the struggle Bibidi had experienced with Majin Buu. The elder Madoshi found it necessary to seal his demon curse after each planetary corruption.

_Even Bibidi, Majin Buu's original Master, could not maintain control of his creation. It was necessary for him to trap Majin Buu after each display of obedience or every time Buu posed a threat to the wizard's life. Though Babidi is more powerful than his father, Majin Buu can never entirely control his actions. When that happens, Majin Buu will be trapped again and only then can we dispose of the wizard._

But it would take time for Babidi to realize the flaw in Majin Buu's design. The wizard was too wildly excited to see a reality he would not initially wish to accept. The first instant Buu acted in disobedience, Kaioshin knew Babidi would do all in his power to avoid recapturing his pet. After all, Babidi expressed his long-awaited excitement for Buu's release, and Buu would be the Madoshi's only true protection against his adversaries.

_So we must wait until the times comes that Babidi must encapsulate Majin Buu again. There is no telling how much time must pass before that instance. Until it does, Gohan and I must maintain great distance between us and any possible danger that exists in the meantime._

As a new approach to their situation began its profound formation in his mind, the Supreme Kai wondered if he truly had lost his sanity at the onset of Buu's revival. Not a single event of his plan had occurred once since the birth of the universe. No individual other than the Supreme Kais had touched their hallowed planet, save for Kibito or Bibidi and his demon, nor had anyone proven their ability to wield their most sacred weapon.

Kaioshin turned his head to look at Gohan with more intensity than even his expressive features could convey. Gohan was extremely powerful indeed, and he had repeatedly proven the purity of his soul.

_Can it be...?_ Kaioshin queried, already sensing the answer with every fiber of his being._ Could Gohan wield the Z-sword?_

At the precipice of the tallest rock structure on Kaioshin-Kai, the historical weapon still existed. In fact, Kaioshin had faced it just prior to his departure to the planet on which he now stood. He had been desperate then, even before he had realized the true terror of Babidi's presence, and had almost attempted to remove the sword from its resting place.

But in the end, Kaioshin hadn't. In fact, the Supreme Kai knew the futility of his efforts, having failed to remove the sword like all others before him. He had attempted during his first years on Kaioshin-Kai, and had long ago accepted that he was not the one destined to obtain the hallowed weapons mystical powers.

_There is hope, as Gohan's physical strength far exceeds my own, _Kaioshin admitted, incapable of dishonesty. _Until the evolution of the Saiyan race, the Supreme Kais had been the strongest lifeforms in the universe. After all this time, it seems that finally someone other than Majin Buu has surpassed the powers of my people._

Kaioshin knew it was true and his pride would not allow him to deny it. Since he first witnessed Gohan's strength at the tournament, Kaioshin had known the youth showed great promise. Only then had Kaioshin seen just the tip of Gohan's capabilities and been impressed. The deity knew his intuitions, until that terrible day, had never once failed him.

_Trust your instincts, _Kaioshin told himself, still staring at the young Saiyan. _Even if Gohan cannot wield the Z-sword, he still remains a valuable asset. Kaioshin-Kai may be the only sanctuary left in the universe after this day, and even then it will inevitably become endangered by Majin Buu. Until then, you can take Gohan with you and remain one step ahead of death by traveling from planet to planet until there is nowhere left to hide. I hope for the sake of countless lives that Gohan can face Buu by then._

The Supreme Kai knew all too well that Majin Buu had corrupted the sanctity of his hallowed planet before, and would again – perhaps increasingly soon. If Babidi were to control the monster and seal him again, there was no doubt the ruthless Madoshi would take Majin Buu to Kaioshin-Kai immediately following earth's inevitable destruction. If Majin Buu escaped Babidi's control, he wouldn't be able to resist destroying everything in his path to the consecrated planet.

That was it – Kaioshin was certain of their alternate plan of action. There was nothing left to do but at least give himself another chance to redeem his right as the Supreme Kai. If Kaioshin failed again, if his methods were fallible, then there would be no cosmos left to protect. His life would no longer have any value and he, too, would cease to exist.

As Kaioshin allowed his senses to return to the physical world, he regained awareness of his shocked reaction. He was crying out under each hyper breath, unable to find internal peace until he succeeded in escaping to Kaioshin-Kai with Gohan close at his side. Until then, they were as good as dead, and so Kaioshin stumbled back from where he had stood besides his companion Saiyan.

The wind was vicious, sweeping Kaioshin's standing hair past his shocked features. The traditional looseness of clothing encasing his delicate shoulders caught the air and moved with it, brushing the skin beneath repeatedly.

"Too late," Kaioshin cried to Gohan, his fright driving his voice high in pitch and loud enough to be heard over the whistling steam. "We must retreat, and quickly!"

The deity continued speaking hurriedly, even as Gohan turned to stare at his stricken features. "We've no choice! Run when I signal!" the Supreme Kai ordered, intending to prevent Dabura's certain pursuit with the full strength of his psychokinesis.

"Wait!" Gohan cried, unable to mindlessly obey the deity. He remained in his place, maintaining his offensive stance even as he looked to the divinity. "We've got to try and stop this thing before it hatches and starts hurting people! There must be a way! I mean, you _are_ the Supreme Kai for goodness sake!"

"Yes!" Kaioshin shouted sharply, unable to hide his fury at Gohan's disobedience. They couldn't afford a tug-of-war, more so now than any other time. Each second that ticked by resulted in less distance they could put between themselves and Majin Buu when he eventually hatched.

"And unlike you," Kaioshin continued, baring his brilliant white teeth at the teenager. Never before had he spoken to anyone so forcefully, and he despised the necessity of his ruthlessness. "I've seen what Buu is capable of, and it's more than our present state can handle! This is a time for strategy, Gohan, not blind heroics! We must regroup and wait for a better opportunity. We_ have_ to wait!

Behind Kaioshin, his sash and the tail of his doublet remained suspended in the steam-driven wind. The fabric surrounding his shoulders whipped wildly and his left earring smacked repeatedly against his pounding jugular. It was then that Gohan reminded Kaioshin how little authority he truly had over the wildfire Saiyan.

"I'm sorry," Gohan said stubbornly, denying the deity. "But I still have to try!"

"Please listen to me Gohan!" Kaioshin cried, just short of interrupting the Saiyan. He flared out his arms and his fragile fingers, allowing his immense desperation to impose its characteristics on all his features. As he shouted to his companion, the Supreme Kai's voice broke with panic. "We need you _alive_!"

"But there's people I care about!" retorted Gohan, the stiffness of his golden hair mostly immune to the winds forcing past them.

There was no mercy in Kaioshin's cry to his companion. He turned from Gohan then, behaving as though he would retreat regardless of the Saiyan's decision. It increasingly became apparent that Kaioshin could not afford to abandon Gohan, as he was the only remaining hope for the universe.

"Gohan!" Kaioshin screamed, gnashing his fully-bared teeth beneath his fierce gaze.

"And this time around," Gohan said, turning boldly away from the god to face Majin Buu's capsule. The deity's defensive intentions were lost to the young Saiyan, who had become driven by his own past experiences just as the Supreme Kai had. "I'm not going to just stand by and let them all get hurt!"

It was then that Gohan unleashed the true extent of his powers, baring down before he threw his arms high into the air. Around him, swords of energy rushing out from the ground below him. Like a vicious beast, Gohan screamed in the midst of his explosive power. Throughout his entire body, muscles quivered and then solidified with power, bulging magnificently beneath the tight fabric clinging to his body.

Kaioshin became stilled by the immense inspiration Gohan inflicted on all the lifeforms around him. As Gohan continued to express his natural Saiyan rage, the beams of energy surrounding him spread out wider and further from his body. Throughout all of Kaioshin's visions, he had never seen such a raw, ruthless display of brute power. No one, not even the highest overseer in the universe, could prevent Gohan's offense.

"There's no stopping him!" the deity heard himself scream, his high voice nearly lost in the display of burning energy and Gohan's voracious voice. Gradually, as the beams of light spun wildly around the Saiyan, they began withdrawing to gather around Gohan again. As they did, the streams of ki combined and transformed into an aura, concealing Gohan's bracing body in an ethereal glow.

"Well," Gohan said suddenly, his tone hoarse. He had withdrawn his arms to one side, aligning his stiffened fingers to create a cage between both of his hands. Kaioshin could sense the volume of energy forming in his grasp even before it became visible. At the same time, Gohan said, "At least I'll make them work for it."

The Supreme Kai watched in wonder as Gohan cried out with the release of his attack. The Kamehameha the Saiyan unleashed was a massive beam of burning energy. It flew dangerously towards Babidi, who was abruptly snared by the arms of his devilish protector. Sensing the trajectory of Gohan's attack, Dabura had enough sense to know the Saiyan intended to plow directly through their mortal, fleshy bodies.

Gohan's vicious Kamehameha struck the surface of Majin Buu's pod and continued to do so for seconds after. As the energy collected upon itself, it self-destructed, shaking the world beneath them with a massive unforgiving tremor.

Kaioshin was unsure what he had expected Gohan to accomplish, but what existed baffled him. The pod did nothing but teeter-totter back and forth on its pedestal, gradually settling as though nothing had happened.

In his close proximity to the Saiyan, Kaioshin had instinctively blocked himself from the force Gohan had inflicted. He realized only when he stared at Buu's capsule that his right arm had risen to shield his face, only lowering so he could see past it. As Kaioshin looked forward in disbelief, he breathed shallowly. With each broken exhalation, Kaioshin's voice trembled.

There was a moment of utter stillness, where the steam had ceased flowing from the base the pod balanced upon. Then, as if merely interrupted, the forceful gases began to spew again, clouding the air above it.

"No!" Gohan yelled and began charging yet another attack. When he unleashed his Kamehameha again, it was more powerful than the first. Kaioshin didn't think Gohan could exceed his previous effort, but the Saiyan's apparent frustration drove him to exceed the standard set by his first attempt.

The length of Gohan's attack stunned the Supreme Kai, to the point where he could do nothing but voice his awe. "Amazing," Kaioshin said simply, watching time stretch on and still Gohan's beam of ki remained unbroken. It barraged the pulsing mass of Buu's pod and did so with such force, Kaioshin knew something must arise from Gohan's effort. The teenager was putting everything he had into his Kamehameha, to the point where his veins corrupted his ivory skin and his muscles twitched with exertion.

_Please tell me he isn't simply wasting his energy, _Kaioshin pleaded to the ancients. He could do nothing more but wait and see if Gohan's tremendous endeavor had served its purpose.

Kaioshin failed to hear the hurried discussion shared between Dabura and his master Madoshi. In the end, they did not interfere with Gohan's efforts, though Kaioshin was unsure of the reason. Whether to maintain their safe distance or because they were greatly confident in Majin Buu's protection, the Supreme Kai couldn't be certain of their inaction.

It gradually became apparent that Gohan's attempt was in vain. Unlike before, the pod containing the powerful demon did not budge for the unrelenting ki beam. Some invisible, immense force was anchoring it in its place. Only when Gohan forced out another burst of power from his dwindling reserves did something happen. The ki split and in multiple points of impact, exploded against the pod.

Majin Buu's capsule was thrown high into the air, hundreds of feet above them. Kaioshin had to rear his head back to follow it, feeling the familiar brush of his silken hair at the base of his neck. Not even then could anything distract the deity from his astonishment, even as a massive cloud of dust arose to envelope him.

Closing his eyes, Kaioshin guarded his sweaty face with a single arm, and only then eased open his vision when he heard yet another one of Gohan's cries. The Saiyan had once again gathered enough strength to continue his assault as Majin Buu's shell remained high in the air, falling even as Gohan's third and final Kamehameha struck it.

Had Kaioshin not anticipated the tremendous impact, he would have been knocked off his nimble feet. The entire earth shook when the pod landed, thousands upon thousands of pounds acting upon the solid ground.

As Kaioshin watched the orb roll, the wind created by Gohan's heroic display still continued tossing his hair. The remnant breeze swept the blades of silk aside from where they typically hung over the deity's young face, exposing the wideness of his amazed eyes.

Then, suddenly with a hiss of sound, pink gases began to forcefully project themselves from around the seam marking the pods circumference. Dense clouds of color filled the space, and Kaioshin felt his stomach rush to his throat in terror.

_It's here! Buu's release – it's happening! _

Kaioshin's realization was like a slap in the face, quick and merciless. The pink clouds, when blown by a natural breeze, rolled over the deity like a downy blanket, dissipating shortly after it consumed his petite body. And then it happened, just as the Supreme Kai was able to see again – the capsule split open. Simultaneously, the deity's jaw fell agape, gasping aloud his overwhelming dread.

Kaioshin felt he would drop dead then, with tendrils of shadows threatening to steal his vision. Sparks of light licked about his eyes, glittering like aimlessly wandering fireflies. He knees felt as weak as water, threatening to drop him but still, somehow, he remained standing in the face of his greatest fear.

"Buu!" Babidi screamed, focused on the thick mass of gas remaining within the walls of the fallen shell. The density of color concealed what remained inside. The Madoshi didn't need to see Majin Buu to exclaim his existence to the doomed planet. "We did it! He's really alive!"

Kaioshin stepped forward, awaiting the appearance of that familiar wicked face, knowing that at any moment, Buu would appear in all his demonic presence. But seconds passed, and then finally minutes, and the only thing that remained within the walls of the capsule was a single cloud that lingered above the ground. Over time, even the remnants of the gas dissipated, floating into the air above.

Had Kaioshin not heard both Dabura and the Babidi's combined gasps, he would not have believed it himself. "It's empty...!" they said simultaneously, their voices as flaccid as their hopes.

From where he had stood in a frightened trance, Kaioshin blinked once and then again, staring at nothing but empty space. He felt as though he was dreaming and that the nightmare he was having had shifted suddenly, replaced by a bountiful hope that certainly couldn't be real.

_Majin Buu wasn't in the capsule, _he said blankly in the boundaries of his stupefied mind._ The capsule is open and Majin Buu isn't there. _

The deity's exotic eyes lingered on the empty halves of the shell before his vision slowly drifted over to the Madoshi. Perhaps Babidi was scheming and he knew a trick to reveal Majin Buu. But as soon as Kaioshin read the wizard's dumbstruck expression, the hope he had lost in the past long hours began gradually returning.

"How...?" Babidi whispered, his buggy eyes wide in disbelief. The wizard spoke as if his soul had been drained from his body, leaving nothing left but a lifeless zombie. "I did everything correctly. Followed every step, said every word..."

Minutes passed and Babidi's desperation drove him to begin babbling. Kaioshin watched the wizard, feeling his amusement building in leaps and bounds. Though he did not yet dare to grin at the pathetic Madoshi, he waited until he could hold his breath no longer.

Meanwhile, Babidi's disbelief further emphasized his insanity. He faced the empty shell, speaking to it as if he hallucinated Majin Buu's existence. "Come out," he said with sweat pouring down his wrinkled brow. As Babidi spoke, he lifted his hands repeatedly as if to will his imaginary Buu to move. "Yes, come out and destroy them all, Buu. We're all waiting!"

Finally, Kaioshin could hold his glee no longer. He began tittering softly, and then his hysterical relief rapidly strengthened the sounds rising from his heaving chest.

In the presence of his fellow Supreme Kais, Kaioshin had expressed his amusement with polite smiles. With Kibito, the deity had found himself chuckling whenever he experienced something humorous. Never before could Kaioshin recall a time where he laughed loudly and openly, his outburst in the face of Babidi's dismay rich and overflowing with cruelty.

It was ungodly for the Supreme Kai to laugh as he did at his enemy, but Kaioshin lacked any respect for Babidi and so he allowed himself the pleasure of humiliating the wizard. Not even Kaioshin's impressive restraint could stop the release of all his building fears, wasting away from his parted and smiling deity suspected his appearance was bordering madness, with his eyes so wide and his body shaking with the abundant adrenaline barraging his petite body.

When Kaioshin finally regained control of his relief, he grinned triumphantly at Babidi. The wheel of fate had turned in the deity's favor and he wanted the Madoshi to be painfully aware of his failure, just as Kaioshin had been of his.

"All your efforts for nothing!" Kaioshin spat, his voice more brutal than he ever thought possible. All his disgust for the wizard rested sharply on the tip of his tongue and ended each sentence with a resentful harshness

As the Supreme Kai continued his verbal assault of his defeated opponent, he thrust a finger directly at the Madoshi's quivering face. "You've made a fatal mistake, Babidi - just like your father."

"Fooled by overconfidence, underestimated your opponents, and so this earthling," Kaioshin continued, referring to Gohan, "has destroyed your sacred Buu! Years of captivity in that shell must have made him defenseless, and not even the energy from this planet could revive him! Now the story of Buu finally comes to an end!"

Kaioshin was pleased with Babidi's reaction, watching the Madoshi lower his head in shame. Besides the wizard, his main henchmen attempted to comfort his shriveling confidence. "Don't let that old fool discourage you, Babidi," Dabura soothed, his painfully deep voice rising from the depths of his chest to the parting of his grinning lips. "Even without Buu, we can still continue our plan. And I'm sure with a little persuasion, the Saiyan prince could be put more completely under your control."

"Oh, it's no use!" Babidi cried, tears building and then overflowing from his cowering eyes. Babidi's own restraint was finally collapsing in the face of his impending doom. Dabura's words meant nothing to him, now that he had truly been rendered hopeless.

"Don't you understand?" Babidi wailed, unable to tear his eyes from the gleeful deity. "There isn't any plan without Buu!"

Kaioshin let out a sharp sound of amusement, furrowing his brows even further than they had become. He felt such an immoral delight, watching the emotional destruction of his adversary. Surely with each passing moment, the deity was gradually losing his purity. Only lesser beings flaunted their victory so gleefully, and the Supreme Kai remained aware of exactly what he was doing. Still, the moment was so precious, even the god of gods couldn't contain himself.

"To think I'd see the great wizard of evil brought to tears!" Kaioshin exclaimed, pointing and laughing boisterously at Babidi's dripping eyes. As Kaioshin did so, his delicate shoulders shook wildly from the rise and fall of his mirthful chest.

_Kibito, if only you could see this! _Kaioshin thought, basking in the glow of his luck. _If you had, I'd doubt you'd be able to believe the extent of this marvelous miracle!_

Babidi began growling, forcing the weakness from his eyes with one long and powerful blink. When he exposed his vision again, his pupils were piercing and the green of his irises angry. "Well galactic domination may be ruled out," he said, speaking to his enslaved demon king, "but what do you say we get rid of this annoying Supreme Kai?"

Dabura's reply was simple. "Sure," he answered with a nod, a smirk still on his demonic features. Kaioshin looked at it now and no longer felt fear when facing the devil's presence.

It was time to clean up the remains of Babidi's intentions and Kaioshin was more than eager to begin the process. The deity began addressing his companion Saiyan, failing to notice that Gohan remained stunned and staring blindly forward, oblivious to the events taking place around him.

"Alright Gohan, let's work together and put an end to this entire ordeal as quickly as we can," Kaioshin began, his tone profoundly serious again. "I'll get Babidi to the ground and prevent him from casting his spells. That way, you can fight Dabura without distraction."

Kaioshin paused for a moment, expecting a reply from the teenager. When the youth said nothing, the deity assumed Gohan was simply as stricken by the sudden turn of events as he had been.

Kaioshin finally glanced at Gohan then, raising one fist triumphantly. Simultaneously, the Supreme Kai's hopeful expression mirrored the proud language of his body. "I hope you realize the significance of this day, Gohan!" he exclaimed, experiencing a flood of appreciating emotion for his successful companion. "You've realized your full powers just like your father said and now look what it's done!"

Despite the empowering words of the deity, Gohan continued staring silently at the ground. Kaioshin couldn't stop himself – he had many more compliments to bestow upon the brilliant youth standing so closely besides him.

For now, Kaioshin found it necessary to realize even for himself how close they were to completing their task. To do so, he exclaimed loudly, "We're only one battle away from bringing everything back to normal!"

"No, Supreme Kai," Gohan breathed and Kaioshin finally noticed the look of profound fear etched in Gohan's emerald gaze. The young Saiyan was staring down at his fists held high and tight before his chest. "We're not!"

At Gohan's words, Kaioshin became startled. His eyes widened and his own fists softened, even as he made a soft questioning sound.

There was nothing but seriousness in Gohan's language, both of his mouth and of his body. Gohan was openly glaring now, staring forward past the strong peak of his nose. "My last attack still wasn't strong enough to destroy the energy I felt in there," he admitted darkly. Then, suddenly, the sweat gathering at the corner of Gohan's widening eyes poured downwards as he tilted to look upwards. "There's something..."

Gohan's sudden start sent a pang of fear throughout Kaioshin's petite body. At the sound of Gohan's shock, the Supreme Kai cried out to his companion, eager for an explanation. With stricken eyes, the deity cried, "But, I don't sense anything, Gohan! It can't be!"

Kaioshin spoke only the truth. No matter how hard he tried, he could feel nothing but the abrupt quickening of his heart and the energy signatures of Gohan and their two adversaries. Only then did Kaioshin consider that he had become clouded by the hysterical euphoria he experienced after seeing the lacking contents of Majin Buu's capsule.

Gohan was unable to shake his feelings, staring up at the sky with such certainty, Kaioshin knew his own senses could not be trusted in their current state. When Gohan spoke again, his voice darkening with worry, the Supreme Kai knew having trust in the outstanding Saiyan was necessary.

"All I know is that something did come out of that shell and it's up there now!" Gohan choked, his voice limited by the angle in which his head was inclined. Belatedly, Kaioshin's gaze followed the youth's and followed their path into the high heavens.

Above them, the mass of pink clouds that had released from the pod remained suspended above them. The gathering was continuously moving as if by a living force, bulging and sinking into itself in a fluid dance. It remained a single circular mass, levitating in the abnormally still air. Whatever wind had existed previously had simply vanished, and still the colorful gases continued morphing like bubblegum magma.

Despite his averted vision, Kaioshin could hear Babidi when he questioned his henchman. "Dabura," he said with a great deal of paranoia, "What is the boy looking at?"

"Clouds," answered the deep bass of the demon king. Presumably, the two of them were now looking towards the sky as the deity and Gohan were. Even though they saw the pink mass, they remained unaware of what they were truly seeing. Like the others, not even Dabura could comprehend the giant gathering of gases.

"No, it's some kind of smoke," the devil said then, attempting to accurately describe the anomaly. "I can't feel anything from it but emptiness."

Kaioshin understood and agreed with Dabura's senses. Not even the Supreme Kai could identify what he was staring at, yet his instincts told him the matter was very familiar.

_I can't shake the feeling that I have seen something like this before, and yet the color and texture of these clouds are so unusual. Certainly I would remember this, had I seen it before. _

"But what is it?" Kaioshin said, unable to contain his curiosity. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't place the sensations that stiffened the hair at the base of his neck.

The cloud was swirling now, gradually losing its randomness for a loose order. Gradually the gases rotated, around and around, before it began gathering towards its center, building upon itself. As Kaioshin watched the evolving mass, he began to tremble with the approaching reality. A sense of darkness had resumed consuming him, his mind struggling to accept his greatest source of absolute fear.

Kaioshin was not alone in his feeling. Gohan spoke quietly, though his expression showed volumes of the same terror the Supreme Kai experienced. "I'm getting a terrible feeling," gritted the young Saiyan through his bared teeth. Like Kaioshin's, Gohan's brow began quivering, with sweat beginning to collect upon it again.

_It, it can't be! _Kaioshin's mind screamed, though his physical body remained paralyzed as he watched the cloud begin changing. It increased in density, slowly forming structures – protrusions that reached out and stretched the solidifying gases sharing the same characteristics as hot rubber.

From far away, Babidi had begun speaking again. He, too, saw the transformation that the Supreme Kai had desperately wished was a hallucination. The wizard called to his companion, his voice weakened by wonder, "Hey, look, something's forming...!"

Then, in close proximity to the Madoshi, Dabura's voice arose again, gaining a strength expressed only in the throes of astonishment. "I'm beginning to detect-"

It happened then – the final reconstruction. Right before Kaioshin's terrified eyes, the rotund body of Buu took shape and suddenly sharpened, exposing the demon creation in all his horrifying detail. From the dull shine of his elastic skin to the voluminous clothing he wore, to the Majin 'M' on his belt, the source of Kaioshin's sole source of fear appeared.

So many nightmares for so many millennia had constantly reminded Kaioshin of that face. Now, seeing it in reality once again, Kaioshin could not stop the sickness from consuming his body. His blood became chilled and he shook with the resulting hypothermia, his lavender skin paling beyond what should have even been a possibility. Kaioshin had no doubt, when the panic struck him, that his heart had simply ceased beating.

"Buu!" the creature cooed, throwing his arms up above his head. He turned then, his body rotating quickly in the air as he announced himself to the stricken figures below.

In broad daylight, in full spectrum, and in undeniable detail, the Grim Reaper had come to greet them.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Life seems to have settled down a little – just enough to post another chapter.

Luke: Thanks! It's always good to see more people read this story than I know of. :)

ThatRandomPerson: AHA! Purple love and roses...I love it. Kaioshin was rather bitchy towards Babidi in the show, and for good reason. Had to put more depth behind his behaviors, ya know. On, and your "full meal" comment was like the best compliment ever. You rocked my socks!

XxAniketosxX: Typos are a huge peeve of mine, and yet no one is immune to them. Yes, out of 5,000 or more words, four-ish typos are too many! Alas, there are likely more here. Too drained to diligently read this chapter, as you probably will be. I do occasionally bore you with my story. ;(

I believe this chapter contains my favorite line in the entire story (so far). Kaioshin's thoughts of Babidi can prove rather amusing.

Oh, Kaioshin! After this, you're going to get your little ass kicked!

* * *

Part XXII

To the mortals, Buu resembled an obese infant. Slits of eyes rested above heavily rounded, bulging cheeks. His mouth was but a simple pucker, parting still as he continued bellowing out his name.

To Kaioshin, Buu was a terrifying reminder of all that had been lost to the universe. Since his creation, Buu had numerous resemblances. Since the absorption of Daikaioh, the creature had adopted the features of the deity's benevolent leader. Seeing Buu now reminded the Supreme Kai of all the horror he had experienced so long ago. Part of the deity had expected Majin Buu to return to his original form after so many centuries spent locked inside his pod. For the sake of Kaioshin's sanity, he needed to see something other than the cursed reminder of his beloved leader.

It hurt so terribly to see the soul of Daikaioh remaining trapped in constant limbo within the evil creature. And yet, it was Daikaioh's innocence and purity that had altered Majin Buu into a more controlled being. Buu was still deadly, though he was more concerned with acting childish for the moment being.

As Buu stopped abruptly and dropped to the ground, the whole world seemed to shake. Landing solidly on his two booted feet, Majin Buu crushed the earth below him with a thunderous boom. It was all Kaioshin could do to brace himself against the impact, knowing he would have been tossed from his standing stance had he not.

For a moment, Buu's neckless head swiveled from side to side, presumably studying his surroundings. The moment those slitted eyes passed over the deity, Kaioshin felt his heart drop from his chest. He expected with such certainty that Buu would recognize him and then proceed to destroy him as he had attempted to do all that time ago. Surprisingly, Buu did nothing but continue to skim the horizon, releasing happy coos of a baby.

Regardlessly, Kaioshin growled under his breath and felt his muscles remain tight with unbearable tension. _I cannot let Buu's appearance fool me. He is still the same ruthless beast, even after Daikaioh's absorption. He just has to recollect himself after being momentarily stunned by his release._

Besides the deity who shook with each massive pulse of adrenaline wrecking havoc on his petite body, Gohan stood protectively. After a long moment, his youthful face turned to Kaioshin, looking to the divinity for assurance. "So, what's the verdict, Supreme Kai?" he asked eagerly. "Is this the guy you're so afraid of?"

"Yes," Kaioshin answered tersely. He could not prevent his teeth from baring, nor could he stop his brows from furrowing so deeply between his sharp eyes. His petite nose was pinched tight at the sides, to the point where the pressure in his mind had become the onset of a dull, aching migraine. "That's Bibidi's creation without a doubt. I could never forget that disgusting creature's face."

Together, the Supreme Kai and Gohan stared at Majin Buu, oblivious to the words shared between Babidi and Dabura. The two opponents had lost all of their significance in the face of such pure evil. Instead of seeing the demon king's tall form leaning over to address the Madoshi, Kaioshin watched Majin Buu as he began moving.

Buu began stretching, reaching down past his protruding pink belly to touch his toes. Then, after resting his yellow-gloved hands on his shapely hips, he bent backwards repeatedly. Afterwards, Majin Buu lifted each arm high over his head and leaned to one side and then the other. With each shift, he made a sound, somewhere between a coo and a grunt.

It was then that Babidi made his presence known, levitating his homely body off the ground to approach Majin Buu while still maintaining a great distance between them. The Madoshi was not yet secure enough in his new minion to leave the proximity of his loyal demon king.

"Hey, Majin Buu!" cried the Madoshi, his voice characteristically scratchy and demanding. "Come to me!"

Majin Buu did nothing but continue stretching as if remaining oblivious to Babidi's existence.

From besides Kaioshin, Gohan's voice arose. His presence just barely shook Kaioshin's unrelenting focus on the obese form of his personified nightmares.

"Strange," Gohan commented, wonder evident in his young voice. "The way you talked, I thought he'd be much larger."

Kaioshin didn't allow Gohan's blatant ignorance to affect him. Instead, he cried out his own concern, the confidence he previously exuded shattered and discarded. "I can't bear to look at him! We have to retreat!"

Despite his own words, Kaioshin was certain they would die there, where they stood. Already, their chances of escaping had long since passed, and now they could do nothing but accept their fate.

_It's too late. Buu is awake and he will do everything in his unstoppable powers to destroy us once he continues his merciless rampage. It is only a matter of time, _Kaioshin said, feeling hopelessly mortal in the presence of the beast. _We can do nothing to save ourselves now. Oh Gohan, if only you had listened!_

Kaioshin realized that if he died that day, he would do so because of a mortal's arrogance. The deity knew he had no choice but to utilize Gohan's abnormal powers to defeat Buu, and even then he knew Gohan was incapable without further training. Now that Majin Buu had been revived, they could not evade the demon. Buu would follow them to Kaioshin-Kai and destroy them as effortlessly as he could on earth.

"I'm not so sure about that," Gohan responded suddenly, his decision to remain as certain as ever. The young Saiyan stood his ground, if not higher now. "You may have been right about him weakening in his years of captivity. He's obviously tough," the teenager acknowledged, continuing with a determination furrowing his ivory brow, "but I don't think he's unbeatable."

Kaioshin's appearance of open shock was lost to Gohan, who looked beyond the deity to Majin Buu. The god simply couldn't believe what his elfish ears had heard, even though Gohan had made his message very understandable. With the full whites of his eyes exposed, Kaioshin let incredulity slacken his jaw.

"What?" the Supreme Kai gasped, feeling as though he existed in his own hellish dimension. Certainly he had to be, with Gohan maintaining such a ridiculous confidence. "But don't you sense his power? His strength?"

"Yeah," Gohan admitted pensively, a single droplet of sweat crawling down the hardness of his cheek. "But I'm also aware of what I can do."

For once, Gohan's astonishing powers did not prove enough to comfort the Supreme Kai. The deity's heart remained enclosed in a grave of ice, his skin frozen and the attempts of his rushing blood to release the frost ultimately futile. Kaioshin knew he could go no further, aware that any attempts to protect his own life would be no more than a pathetic joke in the face of Majin Buu's power.

_Gohan still fails to see how his potential is virtually nothing compared to Majin Buu's. Though the young Saiyan has not experienced Buu's capabilities himself, Gohan should at least sense how Buu's strength shadows even his greatest abilities. We are doomed – terribly, viciously doomed, and I am alone in this understanding._

Had Gohan gained the chance to see Buu's wrath in action, he certainly would never have the time to comprehend what had happened. By then, it may already be too late for them.

_At least Gohan will die, still believing he had a chance. As for me, _Kaioshin admitted remorsefully, _I know I can do nothing but accept my defeat. I can do nothing to save myself._

As if aware of their brief discussion regarding him, Majin Buu began approaching. With arms extended out from his sides like drifting wings, his massive form tottered over to them dreamily. The instant the childish being began walking, Kaioshin became paralyzed with fear. Even Gohan's confidence wavered in the face of Buu's dangerously close proximity.

"Buu," the monster cooed, his name followed with a hearty giggle. He waddled closer and closer, and with each exaggerated step both the Supreme Kai and Gohan bowed further into their defensive stances. Kaioshin could feel his fine nails threaten to break the silken flesh of his palm, and yet he couldn't bring himself to lessen the tension held within his suffocating fists.

Finally, Majin Buu stopped before them, wearing a smile on his simplistic visage. He bent at his extended waist with his hands on his hips, leaning to stare down at the trembling duo. Buu did so with a curious hum, looking between them with a wide turn of his fleshy head. When his slitted eyes considered Kaioshin, the deity couldn't help but narrow his features further and growl at his adversary.

_Spare me this horrible waiting, _Kaioshin plead silently, hating his cowardice but unable to hide the fact that no one, not even a deity, could willingly stare at the face of death. There was no reason to openly plead, as the Supreme Kai knew damn well that Majin Buu spared nothing.

A moment passed and still, Buu merely allowing his eyes to wander back and forth between the two frightened figures at his feet. Then, suddenly, he raised his body and stood high again, giving a final grunt.

Both Kaioshin and Gohan watched as Majin Buu suddenly bent at his bubbled knees and launched himself into the sky with a happy cry of his name. In midair, Buu did a simple back flip and landed some feet away on his posterior, the earth trembling beneath the immense tonnage of his body.

_He's teasing us! _Kaioshin's mind cried, even as Majin Buu left both the deity and the Saiyan stunned in his path. Buu laughed then, his voice boisterous and silly. He then rolled onto his rotund back and vaulted himself to land silently and gently on his stubby, booted feet.

Kaioshin couldn't help but feel as though Majin Buu was merely mocking them with his childish antics. Buu seemed to think that he was playing a game, pretending to fly once more with his raised arms. He was wandering again, towards Babidi now, humming as he wound about in random patterns.

Then, finally, Majin Buu approached Babidi and the demon standing silently behind him. With wide eyes, Babidi stumbled back a step from the sudden immense presence of the demon. Then he began talking, sweat dripping between his bulging eyes.

"That's right Buu! Come to your Master!" the wizard ordered, his voice frail.

From where he stood, Kaioshin could not see the expression on Majin Buu's face. All the Supreme Kai could make out was his body language. The way Buu put his hands stubbornly on his hips spoke volumes of disapproval.

_Insert your foul feet into your gaping mouth, you foolish rat,_ Kaioshin growled, staring at the short wizard. Then he considered his thoughts again and sneered. _On the other hand, forget about subtly. I'd love to see Majin Buu smear you across the dirt like the little shit you are. Then I may die a happy man when Buu proceeds to do the same to me._

Kaioshin watched Buu as he turned his head dismissively, the angler protrusion on his head whipping to one side. Then, as simply as that, Majin Buu turned away from Babidi completely and began his aimless wandering again.

Babidi, who reached a feeble hand out after the monster child, shrunk visibly as he watched Majin Buu march away. Only his voice remained functional as he cried after Buu with immense incredulity, "Hey! Where are you going?"

Buu began levitating, doing great circles in the air with his entire body. When he finally caught himself on the ground with a single foot, he bounced around, childishly emphasizing his feigned lack of balance. Repeatedly, Buu cried out happily, giggling as he swung his arms to stop his intentional stumbling. Kaioshin watched him with disgust, hating the creature locked in his damning vision.

When Buu finally came to a stop, he paused for a moment. Then he opened his stretchy pink lips and let out a spill of laughter. "Buu!" he cooed simultaneously, and began clapping his gloved hands innocently.

_What a fiend, _Kaioshin thought, hearing his own audible hiss of disapproval. _He has taken Daikaioh's benevolent innocence and has made a mockery of it. Daikaioh was never this childish, nor was he so carefree. Majin Buu should die simply from his blatant disrespect._

Kaioshin knew that Majin Buu had been a child in his original form. Still, in his purely demonic state, Buu had been cruelly serious and demanding. He had played only in baths of blood and playgrounds of destruction. The Supreme Kai was somewhat thankful in the face of the drastic change. He preferred the fake innocence of Majin Buu's current incarnation over the wretched, vicious beast that had terrorized Kaioshin-Kai shortly before South Kai had been absorbed.

With each passing second, Babidi's impatience continued brewing. It became evident, as the cowardly wizard was gradually becoming more bold in the presence of his pink monster. After a few failed attempts at earning Buu's attention, the inexperienced Madoshi walked towards the childish being. Majin Buu was currently stamping his foot to the beat of a tune he casually hummed.

After a point, Babidi began laughing, as if trying to feign confidence before Majin Buu. His cackling reeked of nervousness, and Kaioshin could see the wizard's skin sweat profusely, but still the Madoshi continued approaching Buu.

"Look at my face, Buu!" Babidi pleaded, pointing towards his visage with one black fingernail. "I'm the son of Bibidi, your creator. See?"

Despite Buu's intimidating presence, the Madoshi was not wise enough to speak without arrogance. He stopped his brief footsteps, babbling even as Buu blatantly ignored him. "You can call me the Great Wizard Babidi," the Madoshi began, failing to exert a single powerful demand. His reserve crumbled as he offered the child many equally ridiculous options. "Or just Wizard. Or Master, since that's what I am to you now."

Surely there were more eloquent, pitiless ways to exert oneself. Kaioshin found great humor, seeing Babidi fail so miserably in demanding respect from his father's creation. The deity was delighted in the desperate way Babidi's skeletal arms flailed about, trying feebly to capture Majin Buu's attention.

When Buu finally opened his slitted eyes to peer past his pink and rounded cheeks, his attention wasn't what Babidi had intended. The wizard quickly waved his hands as if to erase what he had so boldly ordered, sensing he had insulted his powerful monster. Immediately after, Babidi tried a different approach, attempting to impress Buu with feigned charity and selfless achievement.

"See!" Babidi said eagerly. "If it weren't for me, you'd still be trapped inside of that ball forever!"

Buu continued staring at the wizard, watching silently as Babidi's face became stiffened with fright. Then Babidi released forced laughter, his shoulders shaking greatly.

Babidi only succeeded in having Majin Buu turn from him again with his rubber arms crossed against his vested chest. Kaioshin could see Buu's expression now, as well as the wide pores lining the top of his skull and the sides of his biceps. Buu smiled happily, even as Babidi yelped out his disbelief.

"Hey! What's the meaning of that, Buu?" the Madoshi yelled, pumping his arms up and down in demand. Babidi then attempted to round about Majin Buu's wide body, failing as Buu moved to face him only with his purple-caped back.

Babidi was unrelenting, his frustration growing with each growling demand. "You can't turn your back on your Master like that! At least give me a proper greeting! Turn around!" And then when Babidi made no progress, he sharpened his words, not yet fearing the affect they would have. "I command you!"

_You don't yet realize he doesn't consider you his Master, you brainless wizard, _Kaioshin thought with cruel amusement. _The only thing you will succeed in is getting yourself killed. _

It was then, when Majin Buu hunched at his blubbery waist, that Kaioshin expected the monster to turn on the Madoshi with unrestrained ferocity. As he curled on himself, hands covering his face, Majin Buu began emitting sounds that Kaioshin could not definitely identify. They could have been whimpers of anger, or growls of suffering – Kaioshin couldn't be certain. It would be much simpler if the deity could read Buu's shielded face.

"What's wrong?" Babidi asked with sudden great concern. By the way he began trying to circle Buu again, it was apparent the Madoshi no longer felt threatened. "Is something incorrect with your body, Buu?"

Then, suddenly, Majin Buu turned to his leader and did something that shocked them all. With his mitten hands splayed on either side of his face, Majin Buu opened his eyes as wide as he could and, gaping his gigantic mouth, stuck his bright pink tongue out at Babidi.

Kaioshin watched, befuddled by the infantile behavior of the creature, seeing Buu as he flapped both his fingers and his pink tongue just shy of Babidi's face. Buu was making a mockery of the wizard, creating a joke out of the entire situation.

Kaioshin didn't have the peace of mind to smile or even blink when Babidi fell back and hit the ground posterior-first. The stricken expression of the wizard was perhaps worth millions on the universal market, with such an immense audience hating the Madoshis.

Bellowing his happy laughter into the open air, Buu reared his head back and shook. Those gloved hands came to rest on Buu's jiggling abdomen, as if it hurt the monster to heave so greatly. Behind Buu, Babidi lifted himself off the ground, his eyes wide with disbelief. It was then that Dabura stepped forward, closer to his leader.

There was no amusement on the devil's aristocratic and powerful face – only a profound disgust. Even at such a great distance away, the Supreme Kai could hear Dabura growling. "He is but a fool!" the demon king hissed, his eyes sharp and pointed.

Unable to comprehend the scene taking place before them, Gohan finally managed to speak. "What's happening over there?" he asked the Supreme Kai, his voice high with confusion. The strain in Gohan's shoulders had lessened – of that, Kaioshin was certain. He didn't have to see Gohan's body to feel the lessening density of his energy. Gohan was rapidly and foolishly lowering his defenses, even as he inquired, "Is he...playing with them?"

Kaioshin said nothing. Instead, he stared forward, feeling his brow twitch with the strain his frowning features inflicted. The deity found himself too frustrated with the Saiyan to remind him that what they were experienced was nothing but a head game, played by the most twisted of opponents. If Gohan could not take matters seriously now, he would be forced to once Majin Buu resumed his deadly behaviors.

_You'll see, _Kaioshin thought, angry with young Gohan. _You'll see just before he kills you, and only then will you wish you had listened to me. Not even I can avert you from your chosen path of ignorance. _

"What nerve!" snarled Babidi, shaking a fist at Majin Buu. He was glaring so hatefully at the creature. Had Buu not been his key to destroying the universe, Babidi might have given up on him then. Kaioshin could only be so lucky to have the Madoshi seal Buu after his brief disobedience. Thankfully, Kaioshin wasn't foolish enough to entertain such unreal expectations, and so he felt no true disappointment when Babidi failed to punish his greatest weapon.

Dabura began speaking, reaching out to his frustrated master. His words were not hopeful but truthful. "It is difficult to say why, but his revival has clearly been incomplete," the demon king said, referring to Majin Buu with great disappointment. "I had great hopes for this Majin Buu, but this deformed version is nothing but an idiot and a waste!"

At Dabura's exclamation, Majin Buu turned his head, bestowing upon the demon king his sudden attention. "Aw, what's wrong?" Dabura cooed, feigning concern. He smiled then, his voice becoming cruel and mocking. "Do you have a problem with what I've said?"

For a moment, nothing existed but silence. Finally, Buu shifted so that his body faced the same direction of his turned head. He raised his arms then, high above his head, and then gave a mammoth cry of his name directly into Dabura's confused face.

Buu began hopping then, first on one foot three times, and then the other. With each hop, he cried out "Pow, pow, pow!" and then "Ow, ow, ow!" Kaioshin didn't need to understand the infantile monster's broken language to know Dabura was digging himself a very deep grave.

With Buu's continuing cries, his tone became rougher and darker. He finally shifted from where he had danced before the stunned Babidi to settle in front of Dabura. His fists were clenched then, held tight to his chest – an obvious threat, one the cocky demon king should have respected.

"A pity," Dabura muttered deeply, thinking nothing of the childish creation. He spoke in front of the monster as though he didn't expect Majin Buu to understand any single word that fell from his smirking lips. "He's not even aware enough to know he's outmatched."

Kaioshin could sense Majin Buu wore a smile on his face now, even as the demon king ignored it. Instead of spacing himself as far as he could from the cursed spawn, Dabura leaned closer to him. He regarded Majin Buu as a brainless infant and nothing more, his tone demeaning. "Run along Buu," Dabura shooed, before making his threat. "Or should I turn you into stone?"

"Guess Babidi made a real mess out of reviving him," Gohan commented, turning from Majin Buu to look at Kaioshin. The young Saiyan disregarded the horror still stamped on Kaioshin's features. "He's acting like an infant."

Kaioshin could not yet remove his eyes from their enemy, knowing all too well how far the depths of Majin Buu's evil reached. "There has been no mistake," he said sharply, frustrated with Gohan's ingenuousness. "Buu has always been this way."

Gohan appeared to deflate then, his shoulders dropping at Kaioshin's obvious scorn. Just then, a sound of whistling steam, reminiscent of a teapots cry, caught the Saiyan's attention. From the pores lining Majin Buu's arms and head, streams of hot gas began shooting towards the sky. Kaioshin felt his expression harshened, terror once more increasing the speed his blood traveled the maze of his body.

As the steam continued spouting, it increased in pressure and pitch. With each passing second, Kaioshin could feel the force of his own horror increase, waiting for the moment when Majin Buu would cease his impression of innocence.

Dabura stared at Majin Buu, his expression altering to contain slight confusion. The demon king's speechlessness lasted only until the high whistling of Buu's steam abruptly ceased. It did so with a final spurt of sound, with the gases dissipating into the air above. Majin Buu's cape settled on his broad shoulders afterwards, having lifted from the forces of his created wind.

There was a moment of silence before it was finally broken by Majin Buu's sinister chuckle. Though Kaioshin still could not see the monster's face, he knew the wicked grin and the widening of Buu's hidden eyes. It was time for Buu's true nature to be unleashed.

From besides him, the Supreme Kai heard a gasp. Gohan's intuition was finally kicking in, and even the young Saiyan could foresee what the demon king could not. Gohan's expression sharpened, his teeth becoming bared with his silent cry. His emerald pupils nearly disappeared when they contracted to fine pinpoints, and he began trembling again.

Dabura chuckled, oblivious to what Kaioshin thought was obvious. "My," he said, feigning impression. "What a charming trick!"

Buu simply grinned, his smile thin and vicious. And then, in an instant, he reared back one fist and drove it directly into the demon king's colubrine eyes.

The sight choked the Supreme Kai who, like all the others, remained otherwise paralyzed in shock. He watched with stunned eyes as Dabura screamed, blood spurting from his flesh. Kaioshin couldn't determine where the fluid had exploded from, as Dabura's hands frantically clutched at his damaged visage. As he did, the raw strength in his shoulders shook with vulnerability.

Dabura continued growling in exposed agony, pulling forth his head that had been thrown back from the force of Majin Buu's fist. Before the trembling king of darkness, Majin Buu let out a triumphant cry and lifted one leg, balancing on the broad other. He threw his arms up and pumped them wildly with glee, continuing to make a mixture of sounds, all expressing his felicity.

Blinded by the attack, Dabura began lunging forward, swiping his clawed hand this direction and that. Majin Buu playfully dodged, removing himself from Dabura's lashing path. Hearing Buu's taunting giggles, Dabura turned towards the beast that had moved behind him, the pour of purple blood from sealed eyes sickening. Dabura could not see Buu as he leaped into the air, unable to defend against the following swing of Majin Buu's leg.

On impact, Dabura flew with the velocity of a missile. He was propelled as if he weighed no more than a fly, tossed aside effortlessly by the one he had so ignorantly taunted.

Babidi just barely dodged and scuttled away from the propelled form of his henchman, turning to watch Dabura who then impacted with the solid ground. The demon hit the earth hard, and then his velocity continued tossing him in the same trajectory, his body skipping multiple times. Finally, the force sent Dabura crashing into a mountain side, rocks and dust exploding outward.

Kaioshin saw Gohan then, as the young Saiyan had landed in the deity's path of vision. Gohan's fright was openly expressed on his broadened features, from the extended whites of his eyes to the exposed rows of his ivory teeth. Sweat poured from his temples, dripping to the ground below.

_Finally, he must see Buu's power, _Kaioshin thought, though Gohan's realization was fatally belated. _Buu had taken the adversary Gohan had struggled to defeat and swatted him like an insect. Alas, one of us will be next._

Kaioshin was visibly shaken by the display of raw power. He was gritting his teeth, baring them to the hellish world before him. The snow of his hair had fallen across his left eye, sparing him too little of the scene.

The dust settled finally and exposed the torn body of Dabura, who had become imprinted in solid stone. When Buu landed behind Babidi, he began clapping again, pleased with the fate of the demon king. It was then that Babidi regained his speech abilities.

"Buu," the Madoshi said, unable to tear his eyes from the still body of his most skilled minion. "That was just fantastic! Did you see the way he bounced? Why, I think you may have killed him! That's wonderful!" And then the Madoshi's words turned into jubilant screams. "You're every bit I knew you'd be - every gorgeous bit!"

"H-his power," Gohan managed to stutter, disabled still by his disbelief. "It's like he reached into a well of energy that doesn't end! But it felt...empty. I just don't know how to describe it!"

Besides the awestruck Saiyan, Kaioshin grit his teeth and growled brutally in the back of his throat. Never before had the deity appeared more savage than he did then, his visage creased and as sharp as a blade. Thin sweat trickled down from his hairline, soaking into the purity of his white locks, causing them to collapse gently from their wet weight.

"Your revival was a complete success," said the Madoshi to his father's creation. The tone of Babidi's voice was insanely gleeful and could barely contain his eagerness for Buu's obedience. "Now, we mustn't waste a second. You must obey my every command!"

"With you as my tool," Babidi continued, trembling with his excitement. His hands were reaching as if his ultimate vision existed before him, falling into his putrid palms. "This entire universe will be canceled out."

It soon became obvious that Majin Buu's sudden violent behavior had not altered his characteristic childish behavior. He began flapping his tongue and fingers towards Babidi again, mocking the son of his creator. Immediately after, Babidi began growling loudly at the taunt, suddenly appearing more confident in his true power over Buu.

"So," spat the wizard, spreading his fingers towards the pink creature again as if to cast a spell. It was evident then that Babidi finally realized his upper-hand. "Do you think it's wise to disobey me? I'm well versed in all my father's incantations, Buu. I can put you back in that ball with a phrase, if you'd like. Now you don't want to be trapped in there again, do you Buu?"

Kaioshin could only hiss, knowing Babidi's words served their dangerous purpose. The only fear Buu had was to become trapped in his shell again, having spent centuries imprisoned inside the suffocating tomb. At Babidi's threat, Buu's demeanor drastically changed. His mouth puckered shut before spreading in a wide smile. Despite Dabura's ignorant assumptions, Buu was no fool.

"Ahh!" Majin Buu sighed, beginning to bow over and over again as he matched Babidi's cruel laughter. Had Kaioshin contained a heart for the demonic creature, he may have felt pity for Buu's forced obedience. "You Master! You, you!"

"Yes," Babidi said afterward, pleased with his triumph over a truly stronger being. "I think this arrangement will work out just fine."

From where he stood, witnessing the beginning of the end, Kaioshin stared forward with shadows swallowing all light in his eyes. The black borders of his almond gaze were lined more heavily than they had ever been, expressing his despair and total defeat.

Only Gohan retained an ounce of hope. He began speaking with confidence, desperately attempting to relieve Kaioshin's misery. "Supreme Kai," he said, reaching out to the god gently, "Buu's definitely strong, but he's only acting because he's afraid of getting sealed up. If we could just take Babidi out of the picture, there won't be anyone controlling Buu and maybe we could control him!"

"We mustn't, Gohan," Kaioshin replied, finally turning his strained features towards the aspirant Saiyan. Perhaps the deity's true age was visible then, the traumas of his history compounding to suffocate his aching heart. "Babidi is the only living being who knows how to put Buu back inside his ball. Without him, we'd be doomed."

"That creature might appear innocent," the Supreme Kai continued, locking Majin Buu in his malicious gaze again. "but he has a deep-seated need for destruction. Eventually," the deity continued, turning his attention to the discarded halves of Buu's capsule, "Babidi will lose control of him too. When he does, he will be forced to seal him up again. And that will be the time to strike. I'm afraid we have no choice but to wait for that moment."

Kaioshin clenched his fists tighter, hating the reality that existed before them. All the hopes he had to stop Majin Buu had been destroyed, and all his work as the Supreme Kai would be for nothing. He despised demolishing Gohan's hope, having found a certain profound fondness for the young Saiyan. It was truly saddening to know the boy's fate. Had Kaioshin any means of saving Gohan, he would. Alas, the deity had accepted centuries ago that he could not even protect himself, given their grave situation.

Despite Kaioshin's desire to look deeply into Gohan's dark eyes, he could not bear to do so. He was unable to willingly face yet another person he would lose, having done so too many times in the past. Kaioshin's trauma over losing Kibito still remained raw and bleeding, though he knew Gohan's death would never affect him as powerfully as the loss of his assistant had.

Gohan could be replaced by someone with strength comparable to his. Kibito had provided Kaioshin with something the deity was unable to recognize. Whatever it was, Kaioshin cherished it more intensely than even he had yet to realize.

The thought of Kibito once again threatened to drown Kaioshin's eyes in tears. His vision began blurring with the stinging presence of his abundant sadness, and yet he still managed to hide his weakness from the oblivious Saiyan.

_I'll be with you soon, _Kaioshin silently promised Kibito, unable to deny his terrible fate. _This is the last day I will live, and then we can see each other again. That is, if I do not fall to the far depths of hell for my shortcomings._

What would his punishment be, wondered Kaioshin? His failure would result in the complete destruction of the universe. All life would be viciously stolen because his efforts to prevent Majin Buu's revival had failed. Though the Supreme Kai's position would remain hallowed, and his logic was certain he would never be held fully accountable, he wanted to bleed for the countless souls that would suffer the wrath of Majin Buu.

"I'm sorry," Kaioshin said softly, apologizing before he would lose the opportunity. His voice was so truthful and filled with guilt that it was painful when rising from his hurting chest. As Kaioshin continued speaking, his tone began darkening with his hatred for his defeat. "This isn't the way it was suppose to be. I was confident that I could stop Babidi before Buu was revived."

"If only I had known," Kaioshin resumed regretfully, his face aching from the damning frown distorting his beauty. His fists shook with the strength that clenched them. "If only I had watched this part of the universe more closely and had seen that there were people like you whose physical strength has the potential to far exceed my own...Then the method might have worked."

Oblivious to Kaioshin's purposes for him, the young Saiyan looked curiously at the trembling deity. Gohan's face was so young, so fresh, and so mortally fragile that Kaioshin adverted his shameful eyes, even as the youth asked, "What method are you talking about?"

"No," Kaioshin ended finally, his body deflating. The deity's hands released their tension and fell heavily to his sides. The Supreme Kai then lowered his head in defeat. He had truly given into his foreseen fate then, exposing his true vulnerability to Saiyan who become stunned by the deity's blatant surrender.

"It's too late," Kaioshin said honestly, "The two of us won't be able to escape Majin Buu to carry it out. We'll have to rely on Goku and Vegeta."

Gohan gaped then, throwing his arms out in incredulity. "Oh listen to yourself!" the Saiyan cried angrily, unable to contain his panic. The individual who had remained so hopeful throughout the entire ordeal was forfeiting all remaining control. "Are you going to stamp 'dead' on your forehead and just give up?"

Kaioshin felt the shame flow through him, still unable to look anywhere but at his own weak knees. Only when Babidi began yelling in their direction did Kaioshin look up in horror.

"Your attention please!" the Madoshi screamed, continuing his announcement now directed towards Majin Buu. Finally, Babidi was giving the order Kaioshin had tortuously waited so long to experience. "Here's my first command! Kill those two idiots and let's try be quick about it!"

It was the deepest instinct of the living body to react in self-preservation. Though the Supreme Kai had accepted his sickening fate, he couldn't help but cry out in fright, reacting as though he had physically been struck. His expression of terror had never been more defined, nor had he ever become so vulnerable. Kaioshin was close to begging for death, insanely eager to be released from his lifetime of misery.

"Buu!" the pink creation cried, thrusting his arms high into the air. There was no possibility that Majin Buu would disobey such an order. The awful truth caused Gohan to cry out in unrestrained affright.

"Come on!" Gohan yelled then, his voice ringing painfully loud in the Supreme Kai's ears. Kaioshin turned his head just in time to see the flash of Gohan's desperate eyes and suddenly, he was stumbling, dragged against his will behind the fleeing Saiyan.

With each bumbling step, Kaioshin's boots struck the ground and dense dust was driven into the electrified air. There was no way Kaioshin could balance himself with Gohan dragging him backwards much faster than he could react. Then, with a flash of Gohan's powerful aura, they were suddenly flying at amazing speeds.

Kaioshin was dizzy, unable to capture a single image of Gohan's heroic efforts. All he knew was that Gohan was desperately trying to protect the him, his Super Saiyan energy driving them to astounding speeds. His hand was burning and his aura was even harsher, those ivory fingers holding onto Kaioshin's delicate wrist so tightly, the god's fingers began tingling.

Suddenly Gohan was talking, his voice carried by his vicious wind to the startled deity who looked up at him wildly. "Don't worry!" Gohan said assuringly, "I'm pretty confident about my speed!"

_Not fast enough, _Kaioshin heard his mind utter, somehow capable of logic though his world was spinning. _Never fast enough._

Only then did Gohan look back, his face fixed with determination. He looked past the deity, his emerald eyes rapidly searching the sky behind them. What Gohan saw gave him hope, and it was this hope that continued driving the young Saiyan urgently forward.

"Well, it looks like there's no one behind us yet," Gohan breathed, as if desperately trying to enliven the speechless deity. He was so unsuspecting, so innocent, that Kaioshin couldn't force himself to destroy Gohan's focus. The young Saiyan so profoundly believed he could escape his terrible fate that he failed to feel the energy suddenly present in their path.

It wasn't until Gohan looked forward that his flesh turned to ice. His flight ceased abruptly, jerking Kaioshin violently as his petite physicality fought the sudden halt of velocity. In his haze, Kaioshin vaguely remembered hitting the young Saiyan's body with his own, feeling the strike of steel muscle underlying skin tight fabric.

Buu stood before them, sticking his tongue and cackling. The sound was so frightening, so utterly disturbing, that Kaioshin's blood ran cold.

The end had come. Death was imminent, and it was laughing at them.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Yet another chapter, more necessary than exciting.

I think the internet is dead. Everyone is at college! It makes everything very lonely.

Went a couple weeks without touching this story. Started working on it again this morning. I'm trying to stick with it, but there's nothing to inspire me. When so very few are interested in the coupling, continuation relies solely on self-motivation (of which I am severely lacking).

Kathryn: Hope you feel better soon! I haven't been ill for a couple years. I'm waiting to catch something bad and end up in the hospital. Maybe this winter! Oh, and you have spoiled me with your beautiful reviews. Without them, I feel so sad. :( (especially since everyone else has disappeared!)

I've also been sitting on a few WIP (Works in Progress) and I completed one very adult story that may soon find itself on the adultfanfiction site (my profile is linked as my website here). I keep hoping that if these sites liven up, I'll get more helpful reviews. *Crosses fingers*

* * *

Part XXIII

"How could he?" screamed Gohan, frightened at the sudden appearance of that infantile face. Before them Majin Buu had appeared, grinning with wicked glee. With the sight of that cursed creation, Kaioshin found his footing again, reality rushing back to him.

Gohan had released Kaioshin, perhaps sensing what would become of him. As the Saiyan's hand fell away, Kaioshin felt the final farewell brush of fingers, even as Majin Buu raised one massive hand.

Then, with a happy cry of "You drop dead!" Buu pounded his massive fist straight into the crown of Gohan's head.

It all happened so quickly. A second before, Gohan had been taken it upon himself to be the altruistic god's protector. An instant later, Gohan was crashing into the solid ground hundreds of feet below, with Kaioshin capable of doing nothing but watching his downfall.

The Supreme Kai did so with wide eyes, his cry for Gohan lost in the thunderous explosion of dense rock. Numerous feet of earth split asunder around the Saiyan, engulfing his body in jagged-toothed layers of stone and silt.

It was Buu's delighted giggle that demanded the deity's attention, and so Kaioshin rounded to face the massive monster. Majin Buu existed before him, his rotund figure blocking the heavens above. With limbs spread and cape flowing behind him, Buu was far greater in size than the deity that remained stunned before him.

Kaioshin's voice escaped with each shallow exhale that filtered through his bared teeth. His eyes were wide, and the entire scene reminiscent of his first nightmarish experience with the same wicked tyrant. The tension that reached throughout each of the deity's fibers and pulled them taut was undeniable, and so Kaioshin obeyed the wishes of his instincts. He had no choice but to defend himself now that there was no one left to protect him.

In the face of his greatest fears, Kaioshin reared back one fist, willing his most hidden powers forth. A significant time had passed that the deity's skills had not been demanded. There was a lingering reluctance in the divinity to refrain from violence, and he forbid his disinclination desperately. His life would be lost if he could not.

Kaioshin's mind was rushing, seeing the looming figure of Majin Buu approach closer and closer, his deadly presence imminent. The Supreme Kai was painfully aware that he lacked any advantage over his adversary, as Bibidi had proven wise and had formulated his creation perfectly. Bibidi had succeeded in building a being that was naturally resilient to the special abilities of the Supreme Kais, and it would soon be sorely obvious.

_What do I do? _Kaioshin's mind cried, as if asking another for their assurance. He could offer none to himself, knowing that though he had increased in strength over the previous centuries, he could not amount to masterfully designed capabilities of his adversary.

From below the Supreme Kai, Babidi cried out, shaking his fists in excitement. "Yes," ordered the Madoshi, finding great sadistic glee in Kaioshin's cautious face. "Now torture him, Majin Buu! Make that purple rat scared like a baby!"

Hearing Babidi only added to Kaioshin's awareness, and finally he eased his body into an offensive posture. With his left arm held before him, he curled only his final two fingers, leaving the others prepared for attack. Behind him, his other hand balled into a fist, ready to follow through after whatever strike he inflicted.

The heavy front of Kaioshin's hair hung before his obsidian gaze, but nothing in existence could displace his vision from settling on atrocity before him. Despite the fear that filled the deity, Kaioshin exposed little of his internal ordeal. His eyes showed nothing but damnation for his opponent and though his heart raced, his body failed to tremble as it had before.

Then, only as Kaioshin turned his head slightly, pinning Majin Buu in the corner of his piercing gaze, something caught his attention. Kaioshin only allowed himself an instant to glance down upon the crushed crater of earth where Gohan had landed, seeing a flash of gold movement.

A flush of relief rushed through the deity the moment he saw Gohan's exposed form. The young Saiyan had pulled himself so that his upper body remained resting out in the open, buried in rubble past his chiseled scapulae. Though Gohan was obviously debilitated by Majin Buu's attack, he was not dead. From what Kaioshin had seen during Goku's battle with Yakon, Saiyans lost their transformation if direly weakened or caught off guard.

_Gohan's still a Super Saiyan, but he cannot defend himself yet, _Kaioshin recognized, realizing what action was necessary given the circumstances. _ I must buy him time so that perhaps he can escape. _

Kaioshin acknowledged then that his vision had remained settled on Gohan far longer than he had expected. Had the deity not been so consumed by Gohan's image, he would not have seen the way Gohan's fingers twitched or how he began moving then, struggling greatly to lift himself from where he had collapsed.

_Gohan, _Kaioshin whispered, his eyes remaining enamored with the suffering Saiyan. The deity's gaze shined brightly, as if given a glittering hope by the young Saiyan. It was then Kaioshin realized he had to utilize the utmost in strategy.

The weaker the Supreme Kai appeared, the longer Buu would play before truly trying to kill him. If Kaioshin acted as a capable threat, Babidi would quickly have the deity destroyed. Numerous times, Babidi had foolishly exposed his desire to see the Supreme Kai suffer, and so Kaioshin knew he had to prolong his battle with Buu as long as possible. In doing so, he could buy Gohan enough time to gather his bearings and perhaps escape, if the youth was so wise. Only then, if Gohan remained hidden, could Kaioshin make his own eventual retreat.

_If I bide my energy, _Kaioshin thought eagerly, _I can teleport myself far enough away to perhaps shake Majin Buu momentarily. Eventually, he will sense me, but hopefully not before I can reunite with Gohan and take him with me to another planet. There, we can rethink our strategy and attack when the time is right. Gohan can recuperate and face Majin Buu again but only when he truly has an upper hand._

Buu, who had been uncharacteristically patient for the time being, suddenly began laughing lightly. He then let out a cry of his name, demanding the deity's attention that he soon received. Kaioshin whipped his eyes away from Gohan and back to the massive body of his adversary. In his concern for Gohan, he had foolishly allowed Buu to drift closer. With their nearly touching proximity to each other, the immense difference in size was astounding. The Supreme Kai was but a tenth of Majin Buu's size, and perhaps not even that of his strength.

No longer could Kaioshin stop his multiple frights from coalescing – fears for Gohan, for his himself, and for the universe that remained stretched beyond the earths sky. His anxiety quivered in his voice as he braced himself again, staring darkly at the hulking pink demon before him.

"Do you remember me, Buu?" the deity queried weakly. There was grand curiosity in his inquiry. Perhaps some part of Daikaioh was still present within the monster and Buu would utilize his leader's memories. Or perhaps Majin Buu had remained in his capsule, allowing his anger to fester over unfinished business as the Supreme Kai had for so many thousands of centuries.

Buu simply said nothing, and Kaioshin cowered with each furthering approach of the creature. His hand that had been so artistically prepared soon became nothing but a claw in the face of his adversary. Whatever intentions he had of a physical attack were foolish and worthless. Kaioshin knew they would only drain valuable energy.

And so with a sharp cry, Kaioshin mustered the strength swirling in the core of his body and reared his opposite hand back, feeling the willed power travel rapidly up his tensing muscles. With a raw cry and a vicious thrust of his spread hand, Kaioshin drove the potent energy directly at his adversary.

The deity's attack was like no other throughout the universe. Kais were capable of such supernatural feats, and unlike the Saiyans, his ability was purely supernatural. What he expelled upon Buu was invisible to the naked eye and metamorphosed to achieve whatever vision the beholder's mind created. Kaioshin often summoned his abilities to obtain objects during everyday existence. He knew that when he formulated an attack, he could not do so with well practiced potential.

He desperately attempted to restrain Buu as he had to Gohan during the tournament – seal him in time and space, effectively immobilizing him in position. Though both Majin Buu's loose clothing and Kaioshin's own whipped wildly in the onslaught, his white hair lashing from side to side, the creature had become stilled.

Or so Kaioshin had thought, but was proven frighteningly wrong when Majin Buu began to resist.

Kaioshin watched in horror as Majin Buu gradually began rolling forward. His rotund body was frictionless in the sky and misshapen by the distorted dimension surrounding him. But soon, with a massive thrust of his limbs and a forceful push of his blubbered body, Majin Buu shattered the powerful hold with a resultant wave of fatty flesh.

The will of the Supreme Kai wavered then, at first with a gasp, and then with an unmistakable sound of disappointment. Kaioshin lowered his hands and his shoulders slumped at the sight of his worthless effort, sad acceptance softening his features.

Kaioshin wasn't allowed even the briefest moment to consider the power it must have taken to overcome his attempt. Before he could even begin to breath again, Buu looked at him and wickedly widened his grinning features. A demented chuckle rose from the broad belly of the beast, and Kaioshin's heart leapt into his throat.

The deity didn't even see it coming: the inward slap of Buu's massive hands. Kaioshin felt like two planets had collided with either side of his head, assaulting his sensitive ears with an agonizing punch of the sound barrier. His delicate face was instantly crushed, his hair stiffened into blades with the impact. Bruises instantly flooded to the surface of his skin from the deepest depths, sickening him with the hungry pain that devoured his entire skull. The smashing force instantly traveled upwards and Kaioshin reeled, feeling as though all the blood in his head had rushed to the crown and angrily tried to force its way out through throbbing bone.

Kaioshin remained stunned in the air, even as Majin Buu gingerly removed his gloved hands from against abused flesh. The arms of the deity had remained stiffened at odd angles, his body shocked from such blunt trauma. All Kaioshin could do was will the pain away with each breath, choking instantly with his first attempt. Kaioshin discovered that indeed a part of his pulsing heart had risen from his throat as he coughed up a thick splash of violet blood.

Kaioshin's senses swam, nauseated by the powerful, vivid presence of his own bodily fluids. Even his forceful cough could not dispense the dark blood completely, and so it spilled down the furrow at the corners of his mouth, slowly coating his chin. He could feel the winding tendrils of purple paint his lavender skin, though he was not yet capable of opening his burning eyes.

A high pitch ringing erupted through Kaioshin' ears and connected somewhere in the middle of his mental capabilities. When Majin Buu said, "Down, down!", Kaioshin didn't even hear him. It wasn't until Buu balled a monolithic fist and drove it mercilessly into the pulsating ache in Kaioshin's crown that the deity knew anything was happening.

The blood threatening to pulse through the top of Kaioshin's skull rushed back down with immense force. With it, his small body followed, rocketing towards the rocky ground below. The earth caught him in a jagged glove, consuming his remaining senses with a burst of dust. Kaioshin was already so disoriented that he suspected he had died for a moment, his entire body becoming consumed with blackness. Then, suddenly, Kaioshin could feel his fingers twitch. By some miracle, he managed to pull himself out of the hole his body had created beneath him.

Kaioshin shook his head once, twice, before his vision settled. It seemed as though with the contradicting forces Majin Buu had imposed, he had managed to reach some sort of internal equilibrium again. His ears still screeched, the keening pitch unrelenting, but he could see again and he could gather enough strength to retaliate.

From the stormy clouds of dust, Kaioshin's body exploded, rushing towards his adversary with both arms bent behind him. He growled the entire time, unable to hear his own raw voice but feeling it erupt from his tight chest. Suddenly, with a final flash, his body came to exist before a stunned Majin Buu. His clothes were tattered and torn, destroyed from their previous flawless state, but the being within the confines remained as strong as ever.

Perhaps the rage that pulsed with such friction through Kaioshin's constricted veins amplified his strength and his will to survive. Perhaps he had simply needed his lasting restraints to be demolished before he could dissolve his dormant powers and will them so completely into his senses. Kaioshin couldn't be certain, for all he knew was how much he wanted to see Majin Buu blow to tiny pieces before him.

And so Kaioshin collected his strength in his back, swinging his arms forth to connect his hands at his wrists. The base of each palm struck together, creating a sound of solid impacting flesh. His fingers remained splayed and his face glared savagely down the crossfire created by his extended thumbs, teeth gritting dangerously together.

With a cry that grew in the back of his dry throat, the energy forming inside of Kaioshin's grasp escalated. He could hear his voice now and see the raw power he produced, glowing a vibrant fuchsia that flickered before solidifying. He began openly growling, louder and louder as the static consuming his senses flowed forth, pouring into the rapidly expanding ki overflowing from his hands.

When he was ready, when the energy formed a burning orb, Kaioshin's wrists could no longer remain together. The strength of the gathering attack gave the ki a solidness, causing Kaioshin's guiding arms to spread and Buu's body to back away, forced by the orb continuously growing against his abdomen.

Then it happened – the energy could expand no further and so it forced its way out through a single point of least resistance, directed by the being wielding it. Kaioshin thrust his hands towards Majin Buu's core and drove the energy into the belly of the beast.

The ki that tore through Buu's body became a beam, lighting the sky with a fluorescent kiss of fuchsia. The intensity was too strong for Kaioshin, who sealed his eyes and forced desperately on, thrusting as much of himself as he could into the merciless attack. Had the deity not braced himself and continuously pushed with both burning palms, resisting the explosion, he would have been thrown back and badly damaged.

As the attack subsided, as the resistance faded, the energy became an orb again before contracting in on itself and disappeared entirely. Kaioshin remained poised with determination, his face turned to the side with the billowy fabric of his shoulders brushing his damp nose. His hair continued flowing behind him, his earrings brushing his damaged jawline, before the effects of the energy faded away.

Only then did Kaioshin open his tightly sealed eyes, hearing his cry linger on his gasping breaths. The effects his desperate attempt had on his body were undeniable. He was frighteningly vulnerable, feeling as though he consisted of gelatin instead of bone and sinew. An electrified tingle spread throughout each nerve, giving a numbing buzzing sensation throughout each dermatomal layer of his being.

Kaioshin cursed himself, wishing he had maintained his skills, though not since his destruction of Bibidi had there been a demand for them. Not even then had he had to produce such a vast amount of raw power, and from the way he felt in the shadow of it, he hoped he would never again have to.

A spike of dread stabbed through Supreme Kai the instant his vision cleared. His hands lowered with weariness, even as Majin Buu existed, having already healed his waxy flesh. The creature had been knocked back a considerable distance, uprighting himself even as Kaioshin pulled back his hands in disbelief.

_Should have expected it,_ Kaioshin cursed,_ He has proven himself nothing short of truly immortal during our last battle. What did you foolishly assume that Buu would be weakened by his stasis?_

Kaioshin didn't know and lost all methods of caring as Majin Buu began floating over to his stricken body. As he came closer, Kaioshin shrunk back, his eyes wide and his blood feeling as though it had drained entirely into the tips of his heavy feet. He knew he hadn't yet regained enough energy to put up any method of defense, and so he said with a weak quiver, "It's...no use!"

Buu began humming, the childlike melody disturbingly mismatched in the hellish situation. Kaioshin could only watch and pale in the vision of Majin Buu, who leaned back and began raising his arms. Then, in a flash of unexpected movement, Buu thrust his entire body downwards towards the head of the deity, their skulls colliding with a sickening crack of sound.

Kaioshin's vision bubbled and blistered in numerous colors before the thinned paint of earth solidified and shattered. It occurred in an instant, his brain feeling as though it bled together before he was sent hurdling down towards the planet at suffocating speeds. Even as the Supreme Kai, Kaioshin could do nothing but scream as he shot towards his destination of an immense mountain, hearing his guttural cry follow even after he plunged into collapsing darkness.

Certainly he had died then, the world completely lost to his buried body. He failed to feel Gohan's energy building or hear the Saiyan's rageful scream as he reignited his transformation. The deity heard the mammoth boom of rock, falling from where Gohan's unleashing had thrown it, as a dull thud.

Kaioshin's thought processes, when they clumsily returned, were simple. _Head hurts. Taste blood. Bruises. Scrapes. All over. Must...get up. Must help Gohan. _

Kaioshin's first attempt to achieve mobility was abruptly ceased by the presence of a punishing rock weighing down mercilessly on his back. Somehow, he still managed to lift himself, his arms and legs quivering like jelly with his movement. He summoned the strength, just to raise himself enough so that the massive boulder shifted and slid from his aching shoulders. The instant the weight left him, relief washed through him like a stinging wave.

It took an amazing amount of effort on Kaioshin's part to force his eyes open. He did so with a trembling cry, filtered through teeth bared in agony. Only the cooing voice of Majin Buu demanded Kaioshin regain functionality, his head turning just in time to see Buu falling from the bright sky.

"Helloooo!" called Buu, his voice singsong and innocent, raining dreadfully down on Kaioshin's ringing ears. The creature sounded delighted at the Supreme Kai's reappearance, evidently eager for more play. "You back!"

With a bout of giggles, Majin Buu landed, braced upon his stubby feet. With his presence came a crash, causing the rubble beneath Kaioshin to crumble into a fine dust beneath his fragile fingers.

Kaioshin growled, hating the fear in his expression but unable to deny it. He was by no means fit to fight Majin Buu. Perhaps if given moments of valuable rest, he could hold off the rotund creation. For now, he was struggling just to brace himself on his hands and knees.

Oblivious, or perhaps simply enjoying the deity's plight, Buu continued his gleeful coos. "I knock you down!" Buu exclaimed, leaning forward to point to the ground they now shared. The broken speech of the infantile being was simple, though it frighteningly conveyed the beast's intentions."You went dead! Now you back, I drop you more!"

Buu raised his arms again, pumping them eagerly above his head. He continued taunting the fallen deity, cackling and cooing his terrible name. In doing so, he granted Kaioshin precious moments to regain his bearings and rekindle the rage he had for the taunting pink atrocity.

"You stop this!" the Supreme Kai demanded, knowing he held no authority but unable to otherwise express his fury. He could feel it storm in the obsidian ocean of his eyes, his pulse the thunder and the reflecting sunlight his lightening. As he snapped at Buu, Kaioshin managed to push himself to his feet, shaking for reasons other than his weakness.

_I have no other choice, _Kaioshin thought, willing all but very little of his strength reserves. He had to keep enough energy so he could teleport to temporary safety when the time was right. _I must do this. Don't fail me now, physical body._

Kaioshin shut his eyes tighter than ever before. The tension only added to that of his body which clenched upon itself, his arms held tight against his sides. With all his strength, he willed each affordable measure of power, rising gradually but abundantly from his feet and his fisted hands inward to his core.

What concussions he suffered made it massively painful to focus and difficult to maintain his desperate demands. Kaioshin could feel what lean muscle he had bulge in his his limbs, his biceps stretching the tight sleeves concealing them. His chest drew tight – so tight, he could barely breathe. And still, Kaioshin pulled harder, requesting virtually everything his body contained, to the point where the tendons at the back of his hands threatened to disconnect with each pumping flex of his wrists.

Before him, Buu's obese form began approaching again, his stomping footsteps shattering the ground below them. Rocks were thrown up as though they were weightless, falling to crumble on the dusty ground below them. With the beat of his marching, Buu made a chant: "No stop, no stop, no stop..."

Kaioshin continued to hiss out his frustration, feeling it damage his body from within. He mercilessly tortured his own agonized body for the greater good, intending to stop Buu in his dangerous tracks. Finally, when Buu came within feet of the deity, Kaioshin knew it was time. He unleashed his eyes and with them, the supernatural collection of energy he had drained from every profound fiber of his body.

Kaioshin cried out with the release, sensing the vibrant flash of light from his eyes. The wounds in his skin pulled taut with the brutal expression of his face but ultimately failed to deter the god. In fact, Kaioshin used his pain to push himself harder than he thought possible, seeing the time space warp around them as though a fire raged between his body and that of his adversary's.

The effects were immediate. The wave of energy consumed Buu, lifting each layer of his clothing. Buu's head became knocked back from the force and his entire hulking body lifted from the earth below. It was no small feat to trap such a powerful foe, but for a moment, Kaioshin allowed himself to feel hope.

_Yes, _his mind cried desperately, face relaxing despite the remaining furrow of his eyebrows and the exposed whites of his tightly held teeth. _That should hold him!_

And it did, for perhaps a second before Buu leaned forward again, a smile stretching his rubber features. The moment the effects dissipated, Majin Buu was giggling again as if he had experienced a carnival attraction.

Kaioshin's true weakness hit him then, leaving him cowering in the presence of his unstoppable adversary. Where Buu remained fully intact, each and every one of the deity's injuries burned. The numerous scrapes and gashes lining his once flawless face wept tears of violet, smeared across the lavender canvas. The blood that caked his frightened and parted lips began flowing freshly again, bathing his quivering chin. Kaioshin's clothing held no evidence of its previous pristine history, as the fabric was nothing but tattered and torn remains hanging from his quaking body.

Majin Buu crashed to the ground again, smiling at the Supreme Kai's fully exposed fright. Kaioshin felt smaller, more minuscule than he ever had in the face of any individual, and the shrinking sensation was only rapidly increasing with each spasmodic palpitation of his chilled heart.

As Buu scratched his cheek, staring curiously at the deity, Kaioshin lunged back on his hind foot and situated his hands again, one fist drawn back with the other expending his thumb, index, and middle finger. He knew it was worthless to attempt a physical attack, but it was all he had left in his arsenal.

_I must avoid using the entirety of my energy! I will have no means of escape except instant transmission, and even then is my capability drastically stretched._

"Me try!" Buu giggled and mimicked Kaioshin's pose. The beast lacked the grace and elegance of the deity, his mirror image a drastic mockery of the beauty the god beheld. Kaioshin wondered, with each passing moment, if Majin Buu enjoyed studying the vision of pureness before he annihilated it so entirely.

Buu's eyes remained locked on the Supreme Kai as he stumbled back, matching each of Buu's approaching stomps with his own retreating back step. With each stride, Kaioshin breathed, his voice ragged broken and void of all hope. Buu, on the other hand, began laughing at whatever fate he had in mind for his frail victim.

Kaioshin began screaming the instant Buu paused and widened his eyes, pink vibrance flashing from them. The Supreme Kai knew in that woeful instant the impossibility of evading the attack he himself had mastered.

Even with his abilities, Kaioshin could never muster the strength to fight it, and knew any attempt would be vain. He simply became caught in it, feeling as though Buu's supernatural strike came just short of skinning his entire body alive.

Kaioshin's appalling shrieks of agony echoed in his ears, erasing the insistent ringing that had befallen them. He felt his own body mercilessly thrown, flying at the most blinding speed even as he was projected past the boundaries of Buu's energy.

Somehow, though Kaioshin had no ability to brace himself, he continued crying out his suffering until the very last second. Only then did he crash down from his suspension above the rocky ground, consumed by tearing friction and dense clouds of suffocating powder.

The world went black then, even after the dust settled. There was nothing but a rich throbbing pain, starving his nerves of any other sensation. Kaioshin suspected, in his shock, that his left shoulder had become dislocated from the friction the ground exerted on his fragile body. As he laid on his side, the sharp stabbing of shattered ribs prodded his organs, causing his breath to hitch and his throat to choke.

"Well, what do we have here?" wandered a voice into his mind, echoing through the layers of fog consuming the deity's consciousness. "Has the rat Kai come back so soon? That's funny!"

Only then did Kaioshin begin sensing the danger that loomed over him, the flea-like figure of the Madoshi suddenly stealing the sunlight that had just begin showing through Kaioshin's sealed lids.

Each whisper of movement was agonizing, and yet the Supreme Kai couldn't stop his body from trembling profusely. Never before had he been so utterly helpless, so powerless to prevent the merciless wizard from torturing him in whichever way his twisted mind fancied.

_This...is it..._Kaioshin heard his mind whisper, sounding as if it existed at a far distance. _The end... Please, let it be quick..._

It was Kaioshin's unrelenting instinct to preserve his own life that stopped him from giving into the deadly darkness just then. He felt as though he could have simply taken his final breath and collapsed, just to avoid meeting his end from his nemesis Madoshi.

_I can't...allow him...to do this.._.Kaioshin mustered angrily, his physical suffering reflecting on his agonized visage. _I can't...give Babidi...the pleasure of killing me..._

"I thought you were running away," Babidi continued, feigning concern for the broken god laying vulnerable at his feet. It was then that Babidi raised his booted foot, lowering it a second later against the fragile arch of Kaioshin's contused cheek. "Oh look, you seem to be in a great amount of pain. What a terrible misfortune!"

Though Babidi was small, he managed to exert a considerable amount of pressure on the deity's face, crushing the delicate structure. Kaioshin could feel the thin bone crack and then spread with the back and forth grind of Babidi's boot, further abusing the flesh below it. Even when the Madoshi removed his foot, the pain remained fresh and throbbing throughout deity's trembling being. He could react no further than to whimper, even as Buu let out a delighted cry.

Seconds before Kaioshin experienced the most extreme pain in his life, Babidi cried, "Buu, watch out!" And then it happened: Buu landed on Kaioshin. With the blunt, crushing trauma, Kaioshin screamed again, his eyes opening but seeing nothing but a blaring, hostile white.

Buu's weight extended Kaioshin's arms outward, stiffened to each fine fingertip with overwhelming agony. The bones in his spine shifted, and his hips felt shattered beneath the boiling torrent that consumed his over-pressurized body.

Never had Kaioshin sounded more pitiful, more pathetic, more effeminate than that moment where he could do nothing but express his physical overwhelming with broken wails. The shock of Buu's attack had revived reality before his frightened existence, and only then did Kaioshin realize he was somehow propped on his elbows, his screams trailing off against the thick dirt below him. Only then did Kaioshin recognize his violet blood spattered on the saturated earth.

A wave of sickness hit him, covering the sound of Babidi's rapidly approaching footsteps. Then, suddenly and dangerously close, the Madoshi cackled in his wretched voice. "What's going on here, Kai? Taking a nap on the job?" and then the wizard added with pure cruelty, beating down the already fallen god, "I don't know how a guy like you got so high up on the food chain!"

Before Babidi finished his degradation of the deity, Buu shifted to dismount Kaioshin's flat body. Kaioshin desperately believed that he could stand then, unable to lie and wait to meet his end before the Madoshi. He hissed and panted with pain, willing his body to obey his desire to stand.

Kaioshin could get no further than extending his elbows a little beyond ninety degrees before he submitted to gravity. Too weak to withstand the pull of the planet, Kaioshin collapsed. The deity's nauseated visage hit the ground brow-first, blood smearing to color the white of his brows and fallen sections of his hair. He knew that in his current state, he could go no further.

"He's out, folks!" Babidi cackled, the image of the wrinkled wizard spared by Kaioshin's tightly sealed eyes. "Can't go another inch! Maybe I should be polite and give him a mercy killing!"

Babidi bellowed his laughter, further driven to glee by his own intentions. Then, abruptly, another voice interrupted the Madoshi's hollering, approaching extremely fast. And then Majin Buu's looming form vanished from Kaioshin's sense of auras, though the god initially expected he had fully lost his abilities.

He could hear Babidi release a broken wail and heard his retreating footsteps stumbling away. Then, words he hadn't expected to hear arose from a Saiyan he hadn't expected to yet see.

"It's me, Supreme Kai!" Gohan announced, his presence warming what little was left of the blood in Kaioshin's body, just slightly. "Let's get out of here!"

Kaioshin began trembling again, having ceased only after the trauma Buu's weight had inflicted on his body. It took every ounce of control, every remaining measure of strength, for Kaioshin to raise his heavy head and cast a sidelong glance as the Super Saiyan posed behind him.

Seeing Gohan flooded him with happiness. To see the Saiyan functioning again was proof that at least one of the deity's remaining wishes had been granted. The smile Kaioshin managed was gentle and weak but beguiling in its beauty. Kaioshin could feel his eyes soften, his heart flutter, and something shift deep inside of his agonized remains. Whatever it was made him warm and shiver simultaneously, baffling the sensations he was so accustomed with.

"Darn it!" came Babidi's angry cry from the distance. "Mocking him was just getting fun!"

Then, something else made Gohan's expression shift – something Kaioshin didn't have the will to turn and see. Fear struck him again, as if instantly reminding the deity of his highly debilitated state. Then, an instant, he could see from the corner of his lined eyes the reflection of pink from Majin Buu's elastic skin.

Kaioshin could focus just enough to read the message swirling in Gohan's stricken face. _What is this thing? _Gohan thought uneasily, fright filling his each and every word. _His skin just absorbs everything __I give him!_

And then Majin Buu said something – simple phrases that drained all color from the deity's face. Kaioshin understood Buu's intentions, hoping with all his might that Gohan did as well.

"You a big pest," Majin Buu snapped, regarding the interrupting Saiyan with immense irritation. "You leave!"

What happened next was too sudden and Kaioshin's reactions too delayed. He could not scream out in time to warn the unsuspecting Saiyan. Gohan had vaulted off the ground, just as Kaioshin cried, "Watch out for his blast!"

And then a massive stream of ki blew across, enveloping the sky above the deity. Somehow, the attack managed to spare Kaioshin's body, but it was Gohan's who Buu had focused his offense. An immense gush of wind poured over the weakened form of the deity, and suddenly Gohan passed overhead at terrifying velocity, trapped behind a huge ball of speeding energy.

Gohan's horrified screams lasted until the orb veered and took to the high sky, accelerating and ascending with an intentionally deadly trajectory.

"He'll die!" Kaioshin managed to yell, managing to track Gohan with a single eye. The other remained shut tightly, avoiding the sudden storm of stone that hailed onto his vulnerable form.

There was nowhere for Gohan to go except exceed the earth's atmosphere – sudden death for the majority of lifeforms scattered throughout the cosmos. It was then Kaioshin decided that he would risk his life, just to save that of the young Saiyan's.

"And that's the end of you!" Babidi cried happily, watching the orb travel rapidly through the expanse of sky. The Madoshi was aware of Buu's brilliant decision, both of the evil beings expecting Gohan to die, whether it be from oxygen deprivation or the burning of Buu's ki.

Mustering the remaining fraction of his strength, Kaioshin made his sacrifice. He knew that in his action, he would deprive himself of his only means of escape, abandoning his fate to Babidi and Majin Buu's will.

It was terrifying but absolutely necessary. Kaioshin understood that Gohan was the being most capable of destroying Majin Buu. Even then, Gohan was greatly disadvantaged. The young Saiyan, for as extraordinary and heroic and pure as he was, deserved a chance that the deity did not.

Kaioshin had tried too many times to defeat Majin Buu and had failed. And so he utilized the last of his abilities, reaching out after the orb hurdling towards the heavens with a determined snarl and a brilliant spark of his piercing eyes. Doing so strained Kaioshin's body, forcing him to physically rise and follow Gohan's rapidly retreating form. Sharp pain twisted along his spine like a serpent, biting and injecting poison while simultaneously constricting him.

The ball that carried Gohan's body burst like a balloon with a final farewell explosion of light. Kaioshin thought he could just barely make out the falling form of Gohan's unconscious body, though he couldn't be certain. His vision was doubling, somehow tripling, and then blurring, blackening at the edges as the fire of his pain began feasting each of his senses. Only then did Kaioshin consider if the energy he had relinquished alone was enough to kill his own failing body.

_Stay down, Gohan, _Kaioshin pleaded, unable to reach the youth but still clutching desperately to whatever hope remained for the Saiyan. And then his thoughts began scattering, slowing in pace, thinking of the two evils looming over him and how they were overly certain of Gohan's death. _They won't...find you..._

With the grace reserved only for the highest deity's, Kaioshin's head lowered, the left side falling to rest on one bent arm. His hair moved like snowfall, silently covering the turquoise of his sleeve and the earth that fell under its silken reach.

When Babidi's voice arose, it filtered through the darkness, muted by Kaioshin's failing consciousness. "Hey...you didn't do something tricky now, did you?"

Kaioshin was falling into the deep abyss of blackness that reached greedily to draw him in. For once, the deity was too frail to fight it. He allowed it to consume him, devouring his senses and destroying them for the moment, making him feel as though he had never existed.

As he lost himself, Kaioshin weakly clutched at a vision of Gohan, injured but living and safe within the protective shade of a lush, nurturing forest.

_You have to keep on living, Gohan, _Kaioshin told the form resting in the rapidly fading image._ You could be...our best hope..._

Then, Kaioshin knew nothing but deadly stillness and utter silence.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Yay! Reviews! Hot damn, I'm happy now!

ThatRandomPerson: Call me crazy, but sometimes I wish I was in college. Give me a day on any campus and I'll probably run back to my relatively boring life in an instant. :)

I'm still determined to finish this. In fact, just yesterday I began entertaining ideas of a sequel. Silly me, I'm not really close to finishing this. I do fear people would be intimidated by the size of this story (I'm finishing chapter 39...and will likely pass 50), but what can I say? I enjoyed writing it. I never intended it to be this way, and I'm not really disappointed.

I certainly recognize the lack of our "awesome elf people" in fanfiction! I can crank out multiple stories but I feel like I'm a freak. The DBZ fandom is prolific for trash and overdone pairings. I'd like to change that, but I'd prefer reading stories I haven't written!

Kathryn: No, I think YOU are awesome, wonderful, beautiful, and perfect! XD I'm certainly glad you're feeling better!

Phew, it's good to know I can still crank out good chapters. I hope my newer portions maintain the same quality or, dare I hope, get even better! And it's a great compliment that my descriptions are sharp.

* * *

Part XXIV

For the most part, Kaioshin existed as though suspended in the darkness of space. Occasionally, he drifted past a star, each signifying his brief moments of awareness that faded in and out like a whimsical firefly's light.

There was a moment where his body acted separate from his body, groaning and twitching beneath the looming Babidi as if it sensed the wizard's intentions of killing him. The reaction of the deity was weak and his voice eventually trailed off, once again swallowed by his weakness.

When Kaioshin came to again, he could sense the darkness of hell. For a brief moment, he expected his eyes to part and see the brimstone and blood surrounding his soul. But then he realized that his environment reeked of earth and dust still, natural save for the shadows lingering in the subtle breeze.

The source of the evil was near him, as if emitting from a single body. It was more organic than Buu and less intentional than Babidi's. Only then did Kaioshin gradually realize that Dabura, the king of the demons, was somehow still alive and that he, the Supreme Kai, miraculously continued to survive.

Kaioshin tried to move his body, but to no avail. He had not yet reachieved abilities beyond brokenly hissing his agony between bared teeth. His eyes remained sealed, too weak to yet open, and his hair ruffled in the gently carrying breeze.

Without his sight and his ability to accurately sense the world around him, Kaioshin wasn't quite sure what commenced between the demon king, the wizard, and Majin Buu. The concussion Kaioshin suffered made everything shift and blur and warp before he could capture his focus. All he knew was that Dabura was, for some mysterious reason, fighting the Madoshi's most cherished creature.

Even when most debilitated, the Supreme Kai knew Dabura didn't stand a chance.

Someone – Buu – was repeatedly saying something. What, Kaioshin couldn't quite understand. His comprehension was fogged like every other of his senses and the evil beings must have continued their existence at quite some distance. All the deity knew for certain was that he was very, very tired and rest was so welcoming that his body ached desperately for it.

The last memory Kaioshin could recall of that brief reawakening involved Dabura becoming overwhelmed by the more profoundly evil Majin Buu – absorbed perhaps. All the deity could sense was that Dabura's aura gradually dissolved before entirely ceasing to exist.

Kaioshin's momentary lapse into unconsciousness must have lasted mere minutes, as suddenly Babidi was saying his name, effectively tearing him out from beneath the blanket of his exhaustion. Like a child discomforted by the monsters and ghosts in the closet, Kaioshin had sought the muteness of coma to avoid the tragic reality in which he physically existed. It seemed that now, Babidi had stolen that ability from him, along with everything else.

The rat had been in the middle of a vocal message, of which Kaioshin only caught the ending. "...Supreme Kai too, if you'd like," didn't inform him much of the situation.

After a moment, the broken sentence started to make sense, his mind lingering on the repetition Buu had so relentlessly chanted before. It had taken Kaioshin's cognition just a moment to collect the pieces and situate them into logic. When it did, he realized Dabura had been eaten by Majin Buu and Babidi was offering him as the next item on the menu.

Fear struck through Kaioshin like lightening, enlivening his nerves with a twinge of electrical anguish, and yet somehow the shock of pain gave him enough power to make a weak sound of fright. To do so, it was necessary for his whole body to tremble, reigniting the fire of his flesh wounds.

Kaioshin continued quivering, sensing Buu approaching. The shadow of his eyelids darkened in sections, outlining what must have been the creature's body from where it blocked out the sun. Indeed, it was, for in mere moments, Buu began cackling madly as if directly into Kaioshin's ear. Each heave of his cooing voice was like a sword, stabbing around Kaioshin's palpitating heart but not yet piercing the vital organ.

"What should me turn you into?" Majin Buu asked aloud, his laughter finally subsiding. His insane glee still existed, tinging his childish voice, as he asked his next victim, "Chocolate or jelly?"

Kaioshin's organs twisted in chaos, his contused head throbbing with demands that could not be met. His instincts screamed at him to react and yet he felt as though he had been frozen into a single position. There the deity remained, unable to do anything but tremble in his consuming horror, his broken cries growing louder with each tortuous second.

"He looks tasty!" bellowed Babidi, eager to see the deity meet his end. He egged Buu on, and Kaioshin could just envision Babidi dancing about like a maniac. The image did nothing to calm his fright, for at any moment, he would experience what could possibly be a fate worse than torture. He, the Supreme Kai of the entire universe, would be reduced to nothing more than a piece of food, used to deter the demon's insatiable hunger.

"Go on now," the Madoshi ordered, bursting into his high and psychotic laughter. "Eat him up!"

Kaioshin could sense Majin Buu's growing energy. Buu's body had bent closer to the debilitated form of the deity and was aiming his focus towards his victim. Kaioshin could do nothing but cry out, and even then he was unable to convey the endless depths of his woes.

_Why? _Kaioshin heard himself scream inside, insanity flourishing in the face of his infernal fate. _Why, during this of all times, must I regain consciousness? I don't want to experience dying like this!_

But it seemed that the deity had no choice, as he couldn't even begin to defend himself and there was no one left to save him. Despite how hard Kaioshin's heart desperately hoped Kibito would appear to save the day, his logic knew that his bodyguard had been destroyed. Had Kibito remained, he, too, would have fallen at the hands of Majin Buu.

And then, the instant before it happened, something exploded. The entire earth kicked below the fallen deity, lifting him just enough for his shattered cheek to strike the ground again, causing acid to rise and erode his choked throat.

The sound of Kaioshin's fluid cough was lost to massive combustion devouring the sky. Even Babidi's cry of, "Wha, what's that?", was barely audible, even with the following tremors of the earthquake.

Behind closed eyes, the world was almost white from the expelled light the reaction emitted. Kaioshin could feel the force of the outward blast beat at him like angry fists, attempting to push him across the dirt. Friction alone saved him the motion, his entire body in contact with the ground. Had it not been, Kaioshin feared he would have been lifted and lost amongst the torrent wracking the planet.

Had Babidi not screamed out in disbelief, the deity would have remained blind to the source of the detonation. "My spaceship!" the Madoshi gasped, "It's been blown up! My ship! Majin Buu, I want you to find out who did this!"

Even in his state of disorder, Kaioshin knew the most likely candidate. In his recent past, the Supreme Kai had endured multiple threats from Vegeta, most involving destroying said ship. Only someone as arrogant and reckless as the Saiyan prince would willingly provoke a monster such as Majin Buu, and for the first time, Kaioshin appreciated Vegeta for it.

_Take that...you rat..._Kaioshin muttered sourly, managing to smile amongst his suffering. _You'll need a new ship...to travel space now. It will save other planets...some precious time..._

In his haze, Kaioshin found it necessary to breathe deeply, even though it broke his thoughts. In doing so, the illness that had crept up through his gullet finally subsided. The agony in his body gradually lessened as well, with new oxygen bathing his damaged cells. His inhalations and exhalations were one of the few functions of his body he could control, and so he did so to the best of his abilities, knowing others would eventually follow.

_Not too hurt...yet, _the deity realized, becoming more aware of his body with each gradual respiration. _Should be able to walk again...Soon, once I get a little more rest..._

Kaioshin had something profoundly valuable that mere mortals did not – immense power of both the mind and the will. He had the capabilities to channel his energies to suit whatever needs he had, in a way no other species had yet exhibited.

Though it would require immense determination to accomplish something as elementary as movement, to do so would be only one stepping stone leading to success. Gradually, Kaioshin could set his focus on more complicated achievements. All he knew now was that he needed to find Gohan, and if he had to do so, he would on foot – anything to get to the Saiyan's side and aid his failing health.

In his current position, the deity knew he posed no threat to Babidi or Majin Buu, and so their attention would remain focused on Vegeta. The presence of the Saiyan would allow Kaioshin valuable time, for which he would be eternally grateful. For once, it seemed, Vegeta had done something right.

_Though he has much more to make up for, _Kaioshin thought angrily, recognizing the increasing fluency of his mental speech. _Vegeta is largely responsible for Majin Buu's revival in the first place._

With Kaioshin's increasing awareness came logic – one that struck him then, merciless in its intensity. The deity visibly flinched when memories rushed back to him.

During Kaioshin's initial experience with the Madoshi's new creation, Majin Buu had an entirely different form. He had originally resembled a child during his fight with West and North Supreme Kais. It hadn't been until Majin Buu fought South Supreme Kai that he utilized his absorption technique and had, as a result, obtained all of South 's immense powers. Kaioshin, who had been East Supreme Kai at the time, had to face the much stronger, more physically powerful form of Buu.

_If he could absorb Supreme Kais, who are the purest souls throughout the universe, then certainly he can absorb Vegeta and gain the Saiyan's astounding strength. _

Another realization hit the deity, shocking him to the core again. If Vegeta suddenly existed there, then where was Goku? Had he been defeated? Or had Goku's time simple ran out and he had returned to Otherworld?

Kaioshin flinched again, trying to determine the fate of the purest Saiyan but unable to utilize his vast senses to obtain a lingering trace of Goku. It didn't mean Goku no longer existed in their current dimension, as the Supreme Kai was yet incapable of functioning at his fullest supernatural capabilities.

_Regardless of Goku's fate, Vegeta has still destroyed the ship. In doing so, he was transported back to this place, and will now face Majin Buu. Knowing Vegeta's ridiculous confidence, he poses a dire threat. If Buu does absorb him, he will be stronger than he is in his current state and our chances of survival will be all the more hopeless._

Kaioshin was the only being aware of Buu's absorption technique, therefor it was his responsibility warn Vegeta. But from his past experiences, Kaioshin knew all too well the authority he lacked over the prideful prince. Perhaps it would do nothing but distract Vegeta were Kaioshin to reach out to him.

The deity decided it was worth the effort, and so he called out weakly to Vegeta, wishing his volume wasn't so pathetic. Kaioshin shook wildly as he did so, surprised that he was finally capable of speech. In fact, when Kaioshin tested his physical limits, he managed to shift his torso the slightest fraction.

"No," Kaioshin cried, ignoring the flood of fresh pain that flushed through him at the movement. He hoped with all his suffering heart Vegeta could hear him, and if he did, would finally listen to the wise words. "Get...away!"

Events progressed as if the deity had never existed. No one paid him the slightest bit of attention. In any other circumstance, Kaioshin would have wished for an alternate reality.

_If Vegeta plans to fight Majin Buu, there is nothing I can do to stop him, _Kaioshin acknowledged with reluctant acceptance. _ The only influence I have is over myself. I must recuperate and get stronger so I can find Gohan. Then, together, we can retreat to Kaioshin-Kai and obtain the Z-sword._

In Kaioshin's mind, the plan sounded so simple. To actualize it would be a challenge. There were many obstacles to overcome and many forces that would fight against them. For now, Kaioshin needed the simple strength to overcome gravity, and so he allowed himself to settle, willing his racing heart to follow.

Words were shared between the Madoshi, Majin Buu, and Vegeta, his false minion. For a moment, Babidi foolishly believed he maintained control over the Saiyan. It became clear, at a point, that Vegeta assumed Gohan was dead. Kaioshin startled just a bit but soon realized that he could still detect Gohan's presence somewhere in the distance. The deity hoped desperately that his intuitions weren't just a concussion-induced hallucination.

_He's alive. He has to be, _the Supreme Kai vowed, thoughts of Gohan consuming his weary mind. _My plans rely on Gohan and his survival. Unlike Vegeta, Gohan will cooperate. _

But what if Gohan was, as Vegeta said, dead? What if he had passed and Kaioshin's desperation and trauma had made him delirious? Even though Kaioshin didn't want to believe the possibility, it was still very realistic. He was not well and wouldn't be, perhaps not even when he eventually retrieved Gohan.

_And if he isn't alive? _Kaioshin's mind inquired, finding it necessary to entertain the alternative. _If Goku has passed, then Vegeta is my next greatest hope. As intimidating as the thought is, I cannot deny the truth. If Vegeta is indeed the only Saiyan left, he will be the universe's final remaining chance to destroy Buu._

For the wellbeing of the cosmos and all the lives contained within it, Vegeta could not afford to take such bold risks. But Kaioshin soon became painfully obvious of Vegeta's intentions. The moment the Saiyan prince offered nothing but an uncharacteristic silence – no threats, no exclamations of arrogance, no vicious curses – Kaioshin forced himself inside Vegeta's mind.

What Kaioshin saw caused his heart to quicken and his sealed vision to spin considerably.

The Supreme Kai heard Vegeta's thoughts as they occurred, shocked by Vegeta's sincerity. It took the tired deity a moment to focus, to sharpen the words amidst the static of his own aching head. When Kaioshin eventually succeeded, he could only assume the Saiyan prince had began referring to his past experiences.

_Noble Kakarot,_ the Saiyan thought, _Giving his life for the lives of his friends. For _my _life. Well, no more! _Vegeta vowed. _After all we've been through, it's finally my turn. I'll settle this so we can both rest in peace. Kakarot...when you wake up, this will all be over. I may be gone but this planet will still be safe. I'll bet my life on it._

Kaioshin opened his eyes with a jolt, hissing through the agony that gnashed through his body. There was no mistaking Vegeta's determination to destroy Majin Buu. To give himself the greatest likelihood of success, the Saiyan prince planned to sacrifice his own life.

"No...!" the Supreme Kai yelled desperately, crying out as he lifted his unbalanced head. Each degree he achieved was harder than the previous and caused Kaioshin's entire body to quake with his exerted efforts. "No, don't! Don't do it, Vegeta!"

With a single eye, Kaioshin could just barely make out the form of the prince in the distance. The image wavered as if situated behind hot coals and uncontrollably shifted in and out of focus. Regardless of his will, Kaioshin could not stop Vegeta, who began screaming with his valiant efforts to power himself to his greatest extremes.

There was wind – flurries of it, threatening to tear Kaioshin's tattered body to pieces. The deity could feel his sash and the tailcoat of his doublet whipping violently as if a beast had taken hold of them in its massive jaws and thrashed its head about. Kaioshin dropped his visage to the ground to avoid the worst of the storm, his snow fall hair stroking his contused skin like the silken touch of a comforting mother.

There were sounds of impacts too. Though the Supreme Kai could no longer see Vegeta, he knew the prince had begun his physical assault on his adversary. Rocks cracked and broke and shattered, the earth below Kaioshin's lying body shaking as if under the thunderous stampeding hooves of millions, and yet only one being was responsible for the chaos consuming their surroundings.

Suddenly, a sound of something more dense than a boulder crashed to the ground. Babidi's voice followed, giving the grieving deity an assessment of the situation.

"No, Majin Buu!" the Madoshi screamed, scared for his most prized pet. "Wha, what's going on? He's beating you! Why can't you do to him what you did to the others?"

Vegeta's voice rang out from afar, full of his traditional arrogance and haughty sneering. "Is _this _the best your monster can do, Babidi? The terror of the universe? Hah!" barked the prince sadistically. "Pathetic!"

The battle continued, with Vegeta's grunts and snarls sounding throughout the open sky. Though the fight must have been intense, Kaioshin knew the truth evading both Babidi and Vegeta so completely. No matter how hard Vegeta fought, he could not defeat his opponent. Physical strikes could not damage Majin Buu's resilient rubber flesh and, as Kaioshin had seen all too well, massive ki attacks could easily be repaired.

Kaioshin was alone in his knowledge of the future victor. Babidi continued bellowing at his father's creation, pleading with Buu to decimate the overly confident Saiyan prince. "Majin Buu," ordered the rat, "Don't let him do this to you! Just eat him or squash him or something!"

Buu's infantile sounds reached Kaioshin's ringing ears. To the deity, it seemed Majin Buu had sealed his puckered lips and forced air against them, presumably forcing the indents of his body out with great pressure. In fact, Babidi's words assured the Supreme Kai of his intuitions, and made it evident that soon the tables would likely be turned.

The Madoshi laughed before he could contain his glee enough to speak. "Buu! You are positively wonderful! I love you! Now," Babidi said, referring to Vegeta, "go and destroy him!"

Buu began humming a tune happily, and Kaioshin could imagine the childish pink mass skipping or hopping from foot to foot as he approached the glaring Super Saiyan.

It seemed, after a moment of silence and stillness, that nothing happened between the two opponents. Buu had ceased giggling and Vegeta was deliberately silent again, presumably focusing by the way his energy began skyrocketing.

Oblivious to Vegeta's amassing of ki, Babidi began screaming at Majin Buu. As time went on and his minion remained inactive, the Madoshi's orders quickly escalated into a raging rant.

"Buu! What are you waiting for?" shrilled the wizard, his voice the greatest annoyance to the Supreme Kai's sensitive ears. "Finish him! Tear him to ribbons! Do you hear me? Ribbons! I don't want there to be anything left of him! Show him what happens to people who blow up my spaceship!"

A moment passed and still, the pink monster must have done nothing. Babidi was beginning to feel ignored and his frustration was rising, threatening to flow over and consume his strategic abilities. "Are you even listening to me? I'm giving you an order! Do something! Do you want me to put you back into your ball, because I will!"

In his fury for his disobeying peon, Babidi was forgetting that without Majin Buu, he was virtually defenseless. Especially in the presence of a Super Saiyan such as Vegeta, Babidi's only chance at survival would be his magic.

As Babidi continued to bark at Majin Buu, it became obvious he was merely making hollow threats. Perhaps the Madoshi hadn't entirely lost his mind or whatever was left of it. Still, he persisted, screaming, "If he's not dead by the time I count to three- One, two...three!"

Something happened then – what, Kaioshin didn't exactly know. Vegeta finally released his gathering of energy and a heavy body hit the dirt. Kaioshin could almost be certain that it was Buu's, but the deity was wise enough to know Majin Buu was not defeated, nor would he stay down for long if he appeared to be.

"No, _no_!" Babidi shrieked, once again abusing Kaioshin's senses with his presence. The Supreme Kai knew it was ungodly for him to wish death even on his worst enemy, but for once, he would have welcomed it. The babbling flea was an idiot, thinking Majin Buu had been destroyed so easily and proved his ignorance repeatedly. "How could this happen? My pet is gone! My beautiful pet is gone!"

As Kaioshin had expected, Buu began making little noises. They grew in volume as he recovered from whatever injury Vegeta had inflicted. Eventually, the cooing voice of the Madoshi's creation exclaimed, "No, no! Buu no drop dead!"

"What is he?" followed Vegeta's frustrated voice. "Immortal?"

The situation was turning Babidi into a manic depressive case. Though Kaioshin hadn't doubted the Madoshi's insanity before, he didn't expect Babidi to be so disappointed in his father's creation, only to leap and laugh and bounce back with psychotic enthusiasm.

"Yes, victory!" Babidi blazoned to the earth around him. "Go Majin Buu! 'Pow, pow, pow – ow, ow, ow', isn't that right, Buu? Drop him dead, or whatever it is you say!"

To the foolish wizard, it seemed as though Buu would finally begin to obey his master. To Kaioshin, it was obvious that Majin Buu began powering up with his independent intentions of destroying his Saiyan adversary.

The energy that began collecting was horrifying in its intensity and the emptiness of emotion. Buu was but a void reeking only of pure immorality. As Kaioshin opened one flinching eye, he could see the glowing orb of pink in the distance, the light consuming Majin Buu's rotund form.

The luminescence emitting from the malevolent creature radiated into the rapidly darkening sky, appearing in numerous waves that spanned widely across the land below them. With each waft, Buu's growling cries became louder and more guttural. Surely words were spoken then, as Kaioshin could hear the fluctuation of Buu's sinisterly deepened voice. Had the Supreme Kai the ability to open his eyes against the force sweeping over the earth, he would have expected to see Buu as grotesque as he had been after absorbing South Supreme Kai.

Buu's voice soon became a high pitch, infantile cry, causing Kaioshin to muster enough strength to clasp closed his ringing ears. The dislocation of his right shoulder grinded sickeningly and sent an abhorrent shock throughout his petite body. Still, Kaioshin needed to protect what remained of his injured mind.

_What is he trying to do?_ Kaioshin wondered, suddenly ill with dread. _Does Buu plan to destroy the planet?_

Buu undoubtedly had the capability and the insanity to destroy the planet he stood on. Kaioshin had seen the mass demolition of entire solar systems and galaxies during Buu's historical reign of terror. From his experiences watching the decimation of partitions of the universe, Kaioshin could sense the damage Buu inflicted on earth. He could feel the way Buu's energy tore through the atmosphere, creating a spectacle in the canvas of space. It was indescribable, the way the fiber of nature stretched and then burst outward, the shreds finally collapsing around the outline of Buu's ki.

Kaioshin knew, with great horror, that his body sat in the path of the rapidly expanding attack. He understood he had no other choice but to gather what little energy had been restored by his inactive convalescence and hope for the sake of his survival that it was enough.

The blast of pink energy that approached to destroy the deity vanished in an instant, suddenly existing on the edge of the horizon. Kaioshin's weak and ill form didn't stand long enough to appreciate how far his instant transmission had distanced him from it.

Kaioshin had but a second before his legs gave out beneath him, dropping him to the hard earth without grace. He fell with a grunt onto his intact shoulder, sparing him the worst possible agony. In his ill haze, Kaioshin didn't think his physical form could survive any more pain.

He existed on a plain, made barren by the abuse inflicted by the unnaturally powerful forces marring the land. When Kaioshin gently opened one heavily-lined eye, he could just make out the first touch of greenery in the distance. Only then did he appreciate how far from the battle field he had transported.

Above the Supreme Kai, the sky drew dark and lightening erupted from the whirlwind of clouds that gathered to feast. The electricity in the air burned his senses and made it difficult to breath.

Suddenly, a proud roar of defiance arose, loud enough for even the deity to hear. Then, finally, Vegeta made his final sacrifice, his energy scarring a massive expanse of earth. A blinding, ripe light reached out to touch Kaioshin's obsidian eyes before fading, leaving not a single trace of Vegeta's life force behind.

The Supreme Kai knew his own energy was dangerously low, and so he had no choice but to remain collapsed in the dirt. In his ill state, Kaioshin understood he had a great distance to cover before he would reach Gohan. Only then would he discover if the young Saiyan was truly alive or if he had died long ago.

Time was precious, and yet it was lost to Kaioshin, who submitted to the comforting arms of a constructive coma. Without rest, he would never have a chance to seek the last remaining hope of the universe, and so he had no choice but to sleep.

He would find Gohan when he eventually woke – of that, the Supreme Kai was certain. What Kaioshin could not know was if Majin Buu would leave the earth intact just long enough for the the deity to find the young Saiyan.

Would Buu destroy the earth, the deity and all other living inhabitants would cease to exist. Eventually, the souls throughout the universe would follow, leaving nothing but death and emptiness.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Bored, so I decided to get another chapter out of the way.

So I have to admit, I am growing very embarrassed of this fanfic. It's so damn long. I hope this story is both great quantity AND quality, and that the few of you who have stuck with this so far will see it through. If you do, I'd suspect that you must love reading. This is longer than many books I've seen. Not quite sure if that's a good thing.

Initially, I meant for this story to be very brief. Then I had an unexpected death in my family, and I found comfort through writing. After mourning, I felt obligated to continue with the detail and design. Note to self: never write when emotionally distressed. It will steal your SOUL!

The beginning of this chapter is intentionally a little awkward. It's a dream. This whole chapter pretty much lacks fluidity, since I was very eager to reunite our (eventual) lovers.

Just call Kaioshin "Mr. Denial".

* * *

Part XXV

When blessed with vision again, Kaioshin realized the world was somehow different.

The edges of each object within the range of his opening eyes was softer, with changes more subtle than allowed by the detail of reality. What air hung in the sky was lighter, as if less dense than before, but had in it a touch of mysterious fog. What soft sounds there were arose only from Kaioshin's body – the beat of his heart, the sound of shifting fabric and hair, and the crunch of stone beneath his boots as the deity rose cautiously to his feet.

His physicality seemed mysteriously intact, and it was only then Kaioshin realized he was in the midst of a dream. The throbbing in his shoulder had passed and his head no longer favored a single side as though one weighed significantly more than the other.

Though Kais had rapid healing reflexes, Kaioshin knew his form could not have corrected itself so shortly after his last time of consciousness. Then again, the deity had no methods of knowing just how long he had remained fainted.

_Maybe I am truly awake and this is just a lingering affect of my head trauma, _Kaioshin thought, turning to look about himself. His surroundings were the same as earth, though felt so very distinctly different. _Maybe..._

As Kaioshin looked down at himself with scrutiny, he realized that his garments were no longer tattered and he had not a lingering trace of blood on his face. He brushed his chin with his thumb and when he extended it for his eyes to study, there was nothing but the fine identifying lines of his fingerprints.

_Perhaps I have died and now I am in Otherworld,_ the deity considered. It was very likely – he had been in a critical state during his last waking moment. He could have simply perished in his sleep.

Kaioshin frowned and began walking aimlessly, not knowing where to be or where his soul even remained. Though in his position as a Supreme Kai, he had peered into the dimension of the other side, he had never envisioned the entire dimension. Otherworld was an enormous place, required to house the countless numbers of souls it contained.

What the deity failed to realize was that there was no halo above his head. He was simply too cautious to do more than stare forward, walking throughout a maze of rock formations similar to those existing on earth while questioning his environment.

If Otherworld was truly the home of infinite souls, then why was he alone? Kaioshin could sense no other being, but perhaps he wouldn't, as they would lack necessary identifying life forces.

Kaioshin sighed and continued wandering, forfeiting his mental attempts at logic. Otherworld was a different dimension and it did not make the same sense as the living universe, and so he allowed his feet to take them wherever they pleased.

It wasn't until Kaioshin rounded a significantly large rock that he saw something of true interest in the distance. As Kaioshin approached it, it became obvious that the object was not simply part of the scenery. The colorations were different and the structure was increasingly humanoid. Whatever it was quickly became whoever it was, as Kaioshin drew nearer by the second.

With each passing second, the deity doubted his widening eyes. He hoped wildly that his sight was not cruelly playing tricks on him, as the figure became more familiar the closer the deity came. Kaioshin found himself staring at a broad back clothed in crimson red. Below it, an orange sash hung, reminiscent of the Supreme Kais' traditional garments.

The god's heart beat louder and quicker, and his steps increased their pace almost frantically. Soon, he found himself running, feeling his hair flow to one side of his face and backwards, moving like white fire from his excited visage.

Had he not seen a similar ivory fall of hair, Kaioshin would have suspected the individual was South Supreme Kai. The man was build was the same, though his powerful colleague had always worn differently colored apparel. Had it been South Supreme Kai that Kaioshin saw, he would not have been so rich with excitement as he was in that moment.

_It has to be him, _Kaioshin thought, happiness filling him with warmth and wonder. The person was too familiar to ever forget. _It has to be!_

A name parted Kaioshin's lips, even as he fought the smile trying to dominate his voice. He couldn't help but cry out for the friend he most wanted to see.

"Kibito!"

The man turned as if summoned, and soon, the laughter that had been collecting in Kaioshin's anticipating chest rose into the tenuous sky. Whether it was the the god's harmonious voice or simply the image of him that brought a small smile to Kibito's lips, Kaioshin wasn't positive. He decided it didn't matter then, when he slowed to a stop just before his assistant.

They stared at each other for far stretching moments, Kaioshin's chest heaving with physical exertion. It didn't make sense – if he was dead, how could he be so breathless? Still, the Supreme Kai's heavy breathing could not dampen the grin on his young face.

He had to be in heaven – of that, the deity was certain. The feeling that swelled inside of him was distinctly and unrealistically pleasant. It was like no other emotion or sensation he had ever experienced in his long life. At that point, it didn't make sense to Kaioshin why he had never felt so free and elated before. Only when he was near Kibito did he have this wonderful experience.

It was so intoxicating, the deity desired more of it – whatever it was. And so he stepped closer to the other, wanting to share his abundant delight with his ever-loyal friend and bodyguard.

Kibito knelt before the Supreme Kai, as if expecting the god's gesture before even Kaioshin did. Never before had the deity hugged another and not once had he had the undeniable urge to do so before now. All Kaioshin knew was that he was so happy to see Kibito, how strongly he cared for him, and how pleasant it might feel to touch him, if only just a little.

What contact occurred between their bodies became more than the Kaioshin innocently expected. The instant his fragile hands brushed broad shoulders, Kibito's arms easily captured his body. Kibito's massive biceps curled around the deity's petite waist with practiced grace, as if the man had envisioned and planned their connection all along.

The fabric of their clothes brushed, and only then did Kaioshin gasp as Kibito collected him against his broad chest. In reaction, the god tiny hands shifted to press upon the pectorals there, feeling the mighty beat of the other's heart against his right palm.

"Kibito," Kaioshin breathed, looking at his assistant with utmost confusion. His expression was meek, and he blinked very slowly, long lashes appearing as bold brush strokes on lavender porcelain. The god didn't understand how he had reached for a hug, only to be baffled by his bodyguard's reaction. "What are you doing?"

There was something more to Kibito's gesture, something Kaioshin had sensed but couldn't yet comprehend. Their embrace was more than a hug, as if their bodies melded to become a single entity. Vestal and innocent, Kaioshin assumed Kibito maintained sole responsibility for eliciting the feeling, though the deity's own body was more than willing to proceed.

Kibito said nothing. Instead, he was wholly focused on Kaioshin's blinking visage. The intensity of the bodyguard's actions turned mental happiness into physical, tangible, and forbidden delight.

One did not need to hold someone so close to satisfy their desires to welcome another. There was something more shared between the immortals that ached for fulfillment. Even as the Supreme Kai, Kaioshin was not all-knowing, and it was apparent in Kibito's gaze that the bodyguard knew with all his heart what was happening between them when the god did not.

Though a million thoughts raced through the deity's gem-cut eyes, the god could see only one profound desire stirring in the depths of his assistant's. Kibito's gaze expressed what Kaioshin had seen only in rare instances – during fleeting glances and unexpected turns – though before it had always remained shielded by the beholder.

Now, that expression was willingly exposed and Kaioshin felt all he had ever known melt away in the heat it sent flooding throughout his body. Though Kibito was terribly warm, his broad body like fire, what Kaioshin felt inside was so much deeper, as if it originated from his own soul.

Staring into the pitch black eyes of his assistant, Kaioshin felt his heart meet and finally exceed the racing beats of Kibito's. Only then did the deity sense his stomach aflutter with anticipation. Though Kaioshin's logic wasn't certain what to expect, his body knew all too well and breathed shallowly with excitement.

When Kibito's arms unfurled from around the deity's petite waist, the god could only marvel in how the feel of his powerful touch remained. Then, those thumbs brushed Kaioshin's fine jaw, tracing the line of it gently. The motion enticed the deity to part his full lips that felt heavy with wanton and increased sensitivity.

Kibito's touch was abrasive against Kaioshin's silken skin, but the difference was undeniably exciting. At the contact, the deity's doe eyes fluttered shut, just once. When they opened, Kibito smiled at the god's obvious abandon, his hands shifting to delicately cup the god's precious visage.

Their faces moved closer – gradually, if only because of the virgin anticipation of the deity. With each passing instant, Kibito's intimately close proximity suffocated Kaioshin with his radiating need. For same delicious reason pulsing through the god's tiny body, Kaioshin found himself forsaking his need for air. Instead, he wanted nothing but to take in all he could of the man before him.

It was a natural and so very flawless process. Kaioshin acted in the manner that made the most sense in his flushed haze. He leaned closer, shivering from the sensation of Kibito's breath stroking his lips...

Then, suddenly, a voice arose from behind them, causing Kaioshin to react with a start. Wide-eyed, his head rotated towards the familiar figure standing yards behind them.

"Supreme Kai!" called Gohan, suddenly present in the heavenly world. Kaioshin gasped with recognition and fully turned to face the young Saiyan, away from the man holding him.

It happened then, as Kaioshin opened his mouth to address the grinning teenager: Kibito simply vanished. His arms faded and dropped the deity that had been cradled sweetly within them. The sensation of suddenly falling shocked the deity, who opened his eyes-

And coughed abruptly , purple blood dripping to the earth below.

Kaioshin's bearings whirled wildly for a moment, though his physical entity remained collapsed on the dusty ground. Every part of his living existence came rushing back, from the sharp ache of his shoulder to the sharp throbbing in his head.

The deity groaned then, shifting his arms to hold his skull between two grit-covered hands, hissing as soil contacted with the nail wounds he had inflicted hours before. Pain became Kaioshin's greatest evidence that he was still indeed alive and he had survived, however barely.

Kaioshin groaned quietly, his eyes sealed in suffering. After many moments, his agony dulled but did not disappear. Only then did he open his eyes and lower his hands to look around himself, feeling though half of his head was filled with thick, viscous liquid.

The world was intact, and he remained in the same exact environment he had last experienced. Rocks and raw soil surrounded him, but in the distance, plant life was visible. It seemed as though a valley had been conveniently carved throughout the land and led to a lush forest dotting the distant horizon.

Cautiously, Kaioshin completed a brief status check of his body. He clenched his left hand, finding it fully functional. His right arm was still dislocated at the shoulder, and so he wisely didn't attempt making a fist with the respective hand. His legs, for the most part, felt intact though the dull throb in his lower spine and pelvis concerned him greatly.

Regardless, Kaioshin knew he would have to search for Gohan on foot. Surely he had escaped from Majin Buu's wrath unnoticed, and flying would only allow the Madoshi and his father's creation to detect him. Even if Kaioshin had been in perfect health, he knew he stood no chance against Majin Buu. His previous conflict with the demon made him certain of that and so Kaioshin wisely refused to take any unnecessary risks. He had survived through too much already to throw his life away, especially to Majin Buu.

Kaioshin found his mental capacity fully functional, if significantly decelerated from his head trauma. He knew he could sense the direction in which Gohan had fallen, but he couldn't accurately determine the distance in which the weak life force remained. In all truth, the length Kaioshin would have to travel meant nothing to him. All he knew was that he had to find Gohan soon, before the traces of him disappeared.

With great effort, Kaioshin pushed himself to his feet. He stumbled at first, thrown off balance by the heaviness favoring the left side of his head and the weight of his limp arm on his right. When Kaioshin finally regained his bearings, hissing from the shock of agony rushing down his spine, his instabilities seemed to level out enough for him to remain virtually upright.

As Kaioshin expected, standing was considerably physically demanding, and therefor most difficult task towards beginning his journey. The first steps were dangerously shaky, and he found himself leaning heavily forward as if to avoid placing pressure on his aching pelvis. Still, Kaioshin managed to move. Proceeding was all that mattered to the deity. It was more important to him than his own sanity, which wavered in the face of his intense suffering.

Kaioshin didn't have to stumble far to reach the first wall of rocks that lined the land-carved path. There was an immediate relief when he rested one trembling hand against the solid structure, using the earth to brace himself as he stumbled forward. But suddenly, as if his body subconsciously compared itself to the sturdy mass, Kaioshin felt weaker than he previously had. With each step, whatever energy he had regained was steadily draining.

There was no direction but forward, as Kaioshin made traveling onwards his sole purpose. His breathing was ragged and his body was damaged, but his will was unfaltering. Even the occasional trip he experienced was not enough to destroy his determination. Gohan was somewhere ahead, however far, and the Supreme Kai had to find him. His suffering was worth nothing compared to the reliance of the universe.

Minutes ticked by, and then what felt like hours had passed, and still, the forest in the horizon seemed as far away as it had ever been. Had Kaioshin not kept his eyes anchored to the tops of lush trees, he would have suspected he was walking in circles.

As time went on, the amount of effort it took to complete each stride increased. What Kaioshin had considered a constant gait had become broken, with his boots dropping to drag across the earth. Other times, his legs simply didn't want to obey and his steps became wider at times while narrower at others. Somehow, in his thickening haze, Kaioshin's feet seemed to tangle at the ankles. He only managed to stand by leaning against the wall he clung tenaciously to for support.

_If I fall, _Kaioshin said to himself, aware of the increasingly certain threat, _I will not have the strength to get up. _

There were times when the rock walls separated, filling Kaioshin with dread. In each instance, he felt like an acrobat walking across a tightrope rather than the solid span of ground across which he stumbled. After crossing each gap successfully, he immediately fell against the rock wall again to regain his lost breath.

As if to give himself strength, Kaioshin allowed his thoughts to pass through his parched and bloodied lips. His voice was feeble and minimal, as if the deity only needed the act of talking to bring his wavering energies back into focus.

"Gohan," Kaioshin whispered, and it hurt greatly to even talk. His harsh breathing stole all fluidity, and he managed to speak between each shallow inhale. "You have to...be alive...Where are you?"

Considering the Saiyan did nothing but force Kaioshin to continue his journey. He had a goal he had to achieve if he was indeed worthy of his status. To find Gohan, he had to continue walking, even if it meant destroying his own body in the process.

Sometimes, Kaioshin spoke aloud if only to interrupt the sounds of pain he gave with each and every suffering step. Most often, it was Gohan who he gasped for, feeling physically weaker and heavier with each passing moment.

Never before had Kaioshin felt so disoriented and ineffectual. To be the highest reigning god of the universe, only to be reduced to a struggling and feeble animal, was difficult for Kaioshin to accept. During his lifetime, he had never felt so ill, so vulnerable, and so mortal. He felt as though he walked on ice, waiting for the moment when the thin sheet would break and send him to his grave.

As the distance Kaioshin conquered increased, his abilities decreased. His body eventually began forcing him to take longer breaks in between footfalls. He found himself stumbling forward multiple steps, driven forth by his leaning body weight, and then he would have to stop completely for a few seconds to balance himself again. He trembled severely with each process, cursing his weakness. When Kaioshin resumed his travels, he often veered to one side and then over-corrected by listing to the other.

In the sky, clouds had begun to form and flow, casting dancing shadows along the rocky ground below. A small breeze had been born and from its soft touch, Kaioshin felt great relief. His clothes had begun soaking the rich sunlight that touched him, heating his body gradually. With each pass of cloud cover, Kaioshin was spared precious moments from the burning sun.

Kaioshin's frustration carried him further from the walls, suspecting they weakened him with their presence. It was more difficult to rely solely on himself, and yet he felt as though his progress quickened, if only because his travels focused directly towards his destination. No longer was he wasting precious seconds following the will of the rock walls around him.

With each passing minute, Kaioshin's gait became increasingly haphazard. Sometimes he balanced on his heels and at other times, his toes. Many times, the Supreme Kai stepped as if raising his boots from heavy invisible snow, feeling as though he had to lift his legs higher than usual if only to avoid the pain trailing down the backs of his tense thighs. At times, his knees bowed together, threatening to disrupt his balance.

His breath was becoming more ragged, and the edges of his vision became shadowed, begging Kaioshin to submit to his exhaustion. Just once Kaioshin submitted, falling heavily against a rock with his spine. Only then could he throw back his head and breathe deeply, welcoming air into his bruised lungs. Not even the pinch of his broken ribs could deter his will to live.

Kaioshin used the few seconds of stillness to stare into the sky, his eyes aligning with a cloud that effortlessly drifted by.

"Gohan," cried the Supreme Kai, speaking to the Saiyan who still remained so very away. His words touched the heavens, as if ordering the fates to obey his desperate wishes. "You have to be alive. We can't do this without you! You have to hold on!"

With a groan of suffering, Kaioshin thrust himself from the rocks and began staggering again, continuing his yearning journey. With each forced step, each overpowering of gravity, the deity addressed the Saiyan in which his hopes relied. "I will not..give up...until I find you..."

Even as a god, Kaioshin could not fight his overwhelming battle for long. He fell with an agonized breath, landing hard on his knees. Crying out from his pain, Kaioshin remained upright, if solely from his weight.

He could do nothing but toss his head back, eyes sealed tightly. With each gasping breath, Kaioshin's lungs ached and threatened to collapse. Even then, his heart was filled with hope, and his lips parted around his hero's name, clinging to the only remaining person that gave the god strength.

"Gohan..."

…

Halfway across the earth, companions of the Saiyans had gathered the seven mystical dragon balls with hopes of reviving the innocent and honest lives lost that day . With Bulma's cry, the orphic form of Shenron arose in a massive tendril of light, darkening the sky with his incredible presence. Once summoned, Shenron existed to fulfilled the wishes of the earthlings that had sought his majesty.

With his eyes shut to the sky, Kaioshin did not experience the blackening of the heavens. Had the deity experienced the abnormal nightfall, he would have feared for the planet's life. Even as the overseer of the universe, the Supreme Kai remained oblivious to the existence of Shenron – the dragon with the ability to revive lost lives.

…

Kibito woke with a generous gasp.

Reborn again, Kibito's body ached to take its first breath since his death. In doing so, Kibito's eyes widened and exposed to him the blackened sky above. For a moment, he expected to see nothing beyond the darkness, having experienced the consuming emptiness of death. Now, there was substance. There was air. There was life.

The guardian rose to look about him, blinking at his surroundings in disbelief. His body had come into existence in a massive crater, the origins of which Kibito could not be certain. There remained no sign of its infliction. Only the raw clay beneath Kibito's prone body knew what had maimed it. Though still teeming with life, the earth spoke no words.

A mysterious wind whispered to the baffled man who slowly rose at his waist. Kibito moved as if in a dream, cautiously and curiously testing each sensation his body experienced. He could smell the minerals in the clouds that swept across the raw space and feel the air stroke his sweaty visage. Still, nothing seemed to make sense.

Face slack with profound surprise, Kibito turned his head from side to side, scanning his surroundings with wide eyes. In doing so, the broad man lifted one leg to bend at the knee, bracing his body against his shock. By the time he gradually stood, the sky had ominously returned to the color of day. The abrupt change only added to Kibito's disarray.

Amidst his bewilderment, Kibito found himself staring down at his hands, expecting to see horror scribed on them with vibrant blood. Instead, the pink skin of his palms and digits was whole and unscathed. As if disbelieving his eyes, suspecting they lied, Kibito glanced from one hand to the other and back again repeatedly.

_I don't understand, _Kibito admitted, feeling as though his mind was somehow tricking him. It couldn't be – when dead, one couldn't think, or so the immortal servant assumed. _My body appears to be in perfect physical condition. And this place - something's wrong. I shouldn't be here!_

Even in his baffled haze, Kibito knew he remained on earth. The energy felt the same as the last planet he had existed on. It certainly wasn't the hallow sanctuary of Kaioshin-Kai.

_Wait..._Kibito thought, lowering both massive hands to his sides as he stared out into the azure atmosphere of the planet. Memories of his past life began flooding him, causing his heart to race as if the events continued around him.

_I remember now, _Kibito said darkly, feeling his fists clench with rage. _I was attacked by Dabura._

The horrifying memory replayed vividly in Kibito's mind. Images of Kaioshin, the deity's hypnotic eyes staring deeply into his. The way his lips parted with unspoken questions when Kibito promised to reveal his secret admiration. Kaioshin's acceptance to retreat from the threat posed by Dabura. The elegance of his small hand, cradled in Kibito's powerful palm.

And then Dabura had suddenly attacked, denying Kibito the necessary time to react. Dabura's hand had suddenly appeared in Kibito's face and had stolen his life in an instant, leaving his victim clutching desperately to his lasting memories of his beloved.

Under his breath, Kibito growled darkly, hating the abominable devil more than he every suspected possible. How he wanted to tear the demon asunder and throw his remains in hellfire, sending his soul back to the perdition that birthed him.

For now, Dabura was no where in sight. The only living being was Kibito, who stared down at himself with features furrowed in thorough disorder. Kibito could not yet accept that his soul had been reborn or if he was the victim of some cruel joke.

"Have I been brought back to life?" Kibito asked the sky, staring down the length of his integral body. If Kibito had indeed been revived, he had been granted a gift by the heavens. "A miracle," he uttered then, standing to his full and proud height.

Just then, fear hit Kibito with a force unlike any he had ever experienced. The knowledge almost suffocated him then: he had been killed and forced to leave Kaioshin behind. Against his will, the bodyguard had been removed, leaving the deity of all that was virtuous and pure alone with the devil, ruler of the underworld.

Panic flashed through him instantly, with the strength of water erupting from a broken dam. Kibito became drowned in violent anxiety, his every fiber tensing with tendrils of barbwire knotting through his heart. With the sensation, he threw his head back, gasping with stricken eyes.

"The Supreme Kai!" Kibito cried, truly alone wherever he was. Not a single life form existed within his proximity, and for only the second time since their introduction, Kibito had become separated from the deity. "I must find and protect him! Where could he possibly be?"

Kibito's hair whipped with the movements of his turning head, his upper body following to cover the greatest circumference he could. He could see nothing but signs of chaos and destruction around him, realizing the crater to have been the result of a massive attack.

Though Kibito knew it was useless – Kaioshin was nowhere in sight, and his energy signature was nonexistent - he yelled for him anyway. "Master!"

Never before had such trouble filled Kibito, threatening to draw tears to his frightened eyes. Not once had he ever lost track of the deity - not even when they had separated after the World Martial Arts Tournament. To do so destroyed everything inside the bodyguard, who felt with all his impossibly living heart he had immensely failed to serve his purpose.

_Where are you, Kaioshin? _Kibito screamed telepathically, hoping desperately to rekindle their connection. Kaioshin was the most familiar life force to his guardian and Kibito could easily find the deity anywhere on a sizable planet. There was no other source of such pure, unadulterated, transcendent being in existence. And yet...

Kibito found nothing. No matter how far Kibito reached, how desperately he searched, he could sense no trace of his beloved deity.

Instead, there was something else – an undeniable, inexcusable, pungent evil. It soaked the earth in its disturbing darkness, plunging Kibito into an ice bath that numbed his body profoundly.

_It can't be! _Kibito gasped, the sense reminiscent of a darker life force he felt resembled that of Majin Buu when he had been sealed in his capsule, except the present aura was exponentially greater. Despite his knowing fright, Kibito didn't believe it to be possible.

_M-Majin Buu..._Kibito stuttered, feeling as though he had been reincarnated in hell. Even in his confusion, Kibito could simply not mistake the truth so evident before him. He could never construct such a malefic nightmare, even if he so dared. _He has been resurrected!_

Only then did Kibito tremble, flocks of shrieking banshees tearing through his physical body. There was no greater evil throughout the entire cosmos, and now Buu existed on earth. The emptiness of the creature's soul was starving, needing to feast on the essence of countless innocent lives. Majin Buu's powers, which were initially impressive, were rapidly growing with no sign of stopping and would not until the demon ceased to exist.

There was a threat more destructive than Dabura present. Compared to Majin Buu, the king of demons was innocent. Not even Dabura had taken so many lives since his birth, and he would never succeed in destroying a fraction of what Buu could take in a single day.

"I must find the Supreme Kai, but I can't detect his presence," growled Kibito, unable to contain his sudden recognition of the truly infernal situation. Already, the guardian was attacking himself, unable to accept that he had overlooked his purpose if even for an instant. The stupor induced by his revival from death was unacceptable, though even a god would have been disrupted by the unexpected miracle.

Sweat trickled down the side of Kibito's tense brow, sidling left and right with each searching turn of Kibito's head. His long hair shifted on his shoulders, the weight familiar and suffocating in the heating beams of the broad sunlight.

No matter how hard he tried, Kibito couldn't sense a single trace of Kaioshin and felt the dread inside of him build upon itself to create a vicious, sharp-toothed beast that savored his silent agony greatly.

_I should have found Kaioshin by now, _acknowledged Kibito vexedly. The bodyguard had always been impossibly receptive to his god, and now was no different. _Perhaps my panic is clouding my judgment. If I clear my mind of these terrible thoughts, I may be able to see what I could not before._

And yet, what if there was no Kaioshin to be found? Given the dangerous situation, it was extremely possible for the Supreme Kai to be greatly injured or, dare Kibito consider, worse...

_What if the worst has...? No! _Kibito said forcefully, interrupting his gravest dread. _I won't allow myself to think that. Not yet!_

Moments passed and still, Kibito felt his abundant fear clouding his awareness. No matter how defiant Kibito's heart was to the possibility of Kaioshin's death, his mind was forced to consider the atrocious potential.

_What will you do if you find that the Supreme Kai has indeed passed? i_nquired his internal voice, full of torturous sorrow.

Around Kibito, the winds of the earth had picked up. They lifted trails of dusty clouds from the crater, creating thin streams by Kibito's feet that then widened into expanding rivers flowing in the direction of the breeze. For a moment, Kibito found his dark eyes enamored with the snaking minerals, feeling as though the visual movement helped carry his arduous thoughts.

_If I do not perish myself in that instant,_ the divine assistant vowed, swallowing hard with the effort of each unspoken word,_ I must return his remains to his hallowed planet. I will not allow him to be the only Kai to reunite with nature in an impure, unsanctified ground. I cannot bear to even think of it._

Truly, it was physically debilitating for Kibito to consider his plan of action. Never before had it been necessary to consider it. He had always been at Kaioshin's side and until that day, save for Kaioshin's brief battle with Bibidi, the god had never been in harms way. Kibito had made certain of his security and cursed himself darkly for allowing the god to leave Kaioshin-Kai in the first place.

_If the Supreme Kai is no longer alive, I must search for another to assume his position. Though I know not a single being exists to rightfully oversee the universe, perhaps by some miracle, someone can feign the role until another Supreme Kai is born. Even if it occurs millions of years in the future, there will be another. There has to be, _Kibito said desperately, knowing the cosmos could not exist for long without a guardian. _Until then, perhaps the Grand Kai can rise to the grave occasion..._

_When I find a new guardian, _continued the bodyguard, realizing his profound sense of duty and his dedication to his beloved deity,_ I will end my own existence. There is no life worth living without Kaioshin. Had I not accepted the responsibility of guarding him, I would have never been granted this cruel immortality. I would have lived thousands of years – not millions. And so I must lose my life again, if Kaioshin's was stolen, with no reason to remain if I truly failed to protect him._

There was not a single iota of doubt in Kibito's decision. He knew he would not survive long without his loved one, aware of how his body trembled on the verge of collapse when even considering the Supreme Kai's passing. For the sake of the deity above himself, Kibito hoped desperately that the visions of Kaioshin's death in his recent nightmares were horrible and meaningless contrivances.

_Please,_ Kibito pleaded to the heavens, seeing distant stars winking to him from the darkening sky. _Tell me all my previous dreams were not cruel premonitions. _

The ancients in the sky must have been listening then, for as Kibito continued scanning the horizon with his senses, something hit him. It was like a quick spark, demanding Kibito turn his head in the opposite direction he had been searching.

Immediately, with his lips parted in promise, Kibito allowed himself a moment of uplifting shock. Far in the distance, a signal reminiscent of Kaioshin flickered in his vision. Despite the hope it brought the bodyguard, what Kibito discovered abruptly arrested his racing heart.

Kaioshin had the most inviolable life force in the universe, given his nature as the Supreme Kai, and yet the energy Kibito felt was nearly negligible in its frailty. No wonder he had overlooked the signature that wavered, fragile in its declining existence. The ki Kaioshin exuded was rapidly waning, as if contained in marbles balanced precariously on a smooth platform that had begun to decline. One by one, the measure of the deity's signature was dropping, with so very little time left until nothing remained.

"He's still alive!" Kibito exclaimed, hearing the urgency in his booming voice, and yet he couldn't help but grin in relief. There was still hope for the Supreme Kai if Kibito reached him in time. Arriving belated was not an option.

Kibito rose from the crater then, his arms flexed at his sides. It was necessary to consciously muster the energy in his revived body, wishing with his highest desperation that he could function to his greatest capacities. It took all Kibito's will to hold onto that life force, and when it nictated, retrieve it again. If he didn't hurry, Kaioshin would become too faint to detect. Kibito simply couldn't allow such a curse to befall them.

"Don't worry, Master!" Kibito yelled out, fueling his own urgency. If by some further miracle his voice could reach the dying deity and provide him with enough hope to hold on, if only for a little longer, then Kibito's efforts would be fruitful. "Wherever you are, I'll find you!"

Kibito thrust himself into the sky, flying at such speeds that he quickly left the massive crater behind. Soon, the blemish of the land seemed to be little more than a speck on the clouding horizon – a distant memory relinquished for a better future.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: This is a long one – about a chapter and a half. Didn't realize it was so lengthy until I proof-read it.

I really enjoy the following chapters. Having Kibito back makes the story significantly more interesting. He seemed really jealous in the anime that I just had to enjoy detailing it in my writing.

With everyone so otherwise consumed, I'm neglecting this story. I'm trying to decide when everyone will be more available to read and review. Maybe I'll resume next summer, or will no one even remember these characters by then? Y'all spoiled me with such great reviews before. I miss them! Then again, some stories (or chapters) just don't elicit response.

I have three other works in progress to chip away at (all Kaioshin-related. Blast my one-track mind), and hopefully Love Game won't get lost in the mess. I'll post the finished chapters depending on demand.

* * *

Part XXVI

The sun that provided planet earth with life was trying all it could to destroy the fragile deity still limping beneath its pounding and merciless rays.

Time had passed and like before, Kaioshin couldn't be certain how long he had been traveling. Since he had previously fallen to his knees, he had taken numerous short bouts of rest, leaning once again on the rocky structures scattered about his path. Since his short-lived respite, Kaioshin felt he had covered a significant distance, though the deity suspected he still had much more to cover.

Kaioshin realized then, as he rounded yet another massive structure, that his body would soon collapse again. The sun was pressing heavily on his back, threatening to drive him down again with its fiery fingers. The clothing that suffocatingly contained the deity collected the solar energy like a furnace, and not even sweat could tame the fire for long. Heat quickly spread throughout Kaioshin's body, feeling as though the moisture collecting inside the dense fabric began boiling.

Still, Kaioshin knew he could not afford another lapse in his journey. He could feel Gohan's energy now, much closer in proximity than it had been before, but still the Saiyan remained far away. As the earth began hazing before the deity's fluttering eyes, Kaioshin wondered if his senses were deceiving him. The world was dancing in his vision like a gleeful and wicked child.

A stream of sweat fell steadily from his thick locks of hair, dripping down the side of his exhausted face. The moisture snaked to follow his jawline, and finally fell from the lowest point of his refined chin. Below Kaioshin, a trail of his weeping body existed before being almost instantaneously evaporated by the blaring sun, the parched soil unable to drink the humidity fast enough.

Crying out beneath his ragged breath with each desperate step, Kaioshin utilized the rock wall he followed to guide and balance his struggling movements. Using his remaining functional hand, the Supreme Kai grasped at the rough surface, ignoring the way it cut and dimpled his delicate flesh.

_I must seek out help to prevent Majin Buu from wreaking any more havoc, _Kaioshin thought, staring past the mass of hair fallen wetly before his determined visage. The fine lines of his brows were furrowed deeply, the tension pulling at numerous scrapes and contusion wounds scattered across his lavender skin.

Exposed to the open air and turned opposite from the sun, Kaioshin's face was perhaps the only part of him cooled by the moisture of his sweat, though it vividly stung whatever open wounds it wet. Apart from the heavy ache of his shoulder, Kaioshin refused to allow himself to feel any other pain. He ignored the knotting tension in his legs and the deep ache suffused throughout his spine and hips.

Kaioshin even managed to remain, for the most, distracted from his dislocation as a soothing wind stroked the swollen skin. Whatever infliction had injured the joint had also destroyed the covering sleeve, a wide hole torn to expose Kaioshin's naked shoulder to the world. Never had he felt so revealed, having very rarely bared his skin even to the environment on Kaioshin-Kai. Now earth had stripped him, both in physicality and in vulnerability.

The Supreme Kai continued thinking to himself, pausing only to wet his parched mouth. Gohan remained at the forefront of the his mind, dominating the divinity's sense of self-preservation. To Kaioshin, Gohan's life mattered more at that moment, and would continue to until Majin Buu was annihilated.

_My only hope is...as long as there's the slightest possibility that he's alive... I still have a chance, _thought the god, envisioning the young Saiyan.

Kaioshin stopped then, leaning forward heavily at the waist. With increasing frequency, the deity had found it necessary to capture his breath, as if it was driven from him by the terribly torturous sun. To balance himself in that sudden moment of stillness, Kaioshin lowered the hand of his weakened limb to rest on its neighboring knee, bracing himself as his body heaved with his immense efforts to breathe.

Even as Kaioshin stared forward, the distant forest his focal point, the sweat continued to drizzle down onto the ground below. Its touch was as soft and fluid as a lover, bidding Kaioshin a final farewell before it dripped free from his sensitive skin.

Somehow, though Kaioshin remained still, the world tilted and moved independently of him. The land stretched out before him became distanced and then approached again, rocking from side to side as it did. Kaioshin knew his exhaustion was rapidly overwhelming him, and yet he refused to give in. His eyes narrowed, face trembling with the effort it took to capture and focus on the fluctuating image.

_Where ever you are, Gohan, _Kaioshin thought, his mind significantly more stable and determined than his declining physicality,_ I hope to find you, and I hope to find you breathing – for your sake and my own. You are my last hope, and that makes you perhaps the last hope of the universe._

Somehow, though Kaioshin's hope remained as powerful and rich as ever, it became even more difficult to continue his crucial trek. Though he found the will to keep walking, he did so slower than ever. Each motion of Kaioshin's scalding body threatened to drop him, and still he fought against the equally motivated and compulsive gravity.

Kaioshin soon found it took his entire body to complete each and every step, faltering greatly in between individual footfalls. At times, the deity found it necessary to lunge his entire upper body forward just to reach a little further. As he did, his white hair spilled across the center of his vision, and for once, he found his abilities unable to see past it.

"Gohan must still be alive," Kaioshin vowed, as if he could order his body to continue forth. "I can feel it."

A second passed, and still Kaioshin found himself unable to summon the obedience of a single foot. His boots felt as dense as stone and even heavier, locking him in place as he trembled and angrily bared his teeth.

Dried blood cracked at the corner of his lips, even as they parted for Kaioshin to continue expressing his constant hope. Through his small nostrils, the Supreme Kai tried heavily to inhale much needed breaths and found himself struggling to succeed even at that.

"He has...to be..." Kaioshin managed to hiss, groaning in the face of his defeat. His eyes shined with acknowledgement that he could go no further, though his mind continued its denial. He focused on Gohan, unable to let the young Saiyan go. With the warrior's image in his mind, Kaioshin cried with increased intensity, "He's the only one!"

But it wasn't enough. Kaioshin only managed two more steps before his body stiffened with its final exertion, his hand just barely falling to capture the cliff face at his side. And then, in his last attempt, Kaioshin lifted his operose head, narrowing his eyes as he viciously tried to focus on the forest ahead.

_I'm not...done yet..._he promised the heavens, knowing they no longer listened to him. He didn't even have the strength to reach them, not even with his fading gaze. _I'm not ready to die...I can't go yet...not like this..._

Even as the Supreme Kai, Kaioshin had no choice but to submit. He had evaded falling long enough, and could no longer muster the power to stand. With a final defeated cry, Kaioshin saw the world tilting up to greet him. He hit the solid earth first with his knees and then with his face, feeling his soul as it began evanescencing away.

…

High in the sky, Kibito scanned the earth that passed wildly beneath him.

He could sense the languishing life force of his master, not expecting the sudden hastening speed in which it waned. Even as the divine assistant approached its source, he felt as though Kaioshin's energy was rapidly drawing further away.

So Kibito pushed himself to fly faster, his eyes sharp with intensity. He took the land he covered and studied its every element, from the rocks cliffs to the scattered plants and the gathering of trees that hid valuable sections of ground from his vision.

Though profoundly certain he was traveling in the necessary direction, Kibito could not be absolutely positive of the Kaioshin's position. With the deity's fading energy, there was nothing to grasp tenaciously to. No matter how desperately Kibito held onto the trace of his beloved, it slipped from his figurative fists like the thinnest sands of time.

_Where could the Supreme Kai be? _Kibito marveled, fearing that he had passed over the deity but not yet capable of forcing himself to backtrack. If he doubted his instincts and they proved correct, valuable seconds would be lost that he could never retrieve. Then Kaioshin, with that little life remained, would fade away and Kibito could do nothing so save him.

The globe gems at the end of Kibito's Potara earrings glinted aquamarine in the sunlight, dancing boldly in the corners of his concentrated vision. Their movements did not distract Kibito from the stillness of a figure becoming just visible beneath the branches of a collection of trees.

Kibito instantly lowering his entire vision to focus on the organic structure below. From beneath the botany shadowing the figure, Kibito could make out thin, splayed limbs and the numerous angles of a complex creature. At the elevation Kibito had reached, the body appeared humanoid and lifeless. The realization forced Kibito to release a panicked gasp, recognizing the similarities between the deity and the umbrageous form below him.

_I'm on my way, Master! _Kibito called out, certain it was Kaioshin who had collapsed in the forest. The same instant, Kibito began a rapid descent, his holy robes whipping wildly from the upward rush of created wind. The sash that hung down the front of Kibito's waist blocked his vision, adding to his blinding panic.

With his speed bordering that of total free fall, Kibito tilted his head to watch the rapidly nearing ground. He had not looked forward, not once until he touched down, knowing he would be no use to the deity if he, himself, became injured in his fear-driven haste. The second his yellow boots struck the forest floor, Kibito began running even before his eyes beheld the figure splayed in the lush grass whispering beneath his rushing feet.

_I can't sense his life force anymore! _his mind screamed, heart pounding with unsurpassed urgency. _I must be too late!_

And then Kibito saw it, slowing to a stop with an unsuspecting gasp. What he had prepared himself for was a vision much more dreadful and grievous than the one he experienced. Before the bodyguard, the deceased body of a deer remained, fresh and young in death. Its chest had recently fallen from its last breath and seemed to have experienced a peaceful, natural passing.

With his realization, Kibito released a heavy, relieved sigh. The heart that had stopped abruptly in his chest had begun beating again with caution still lacing its every fearful fiber.

As a Kai, Kibito understood the necessity of death, though it was most difficult to see the remains of an innocent and baronial animal. Even lifeless, the deer remained beautiful and striking, with rich and soft fur the color of melted chocolate.

_I'm sorry for your loss, noble creature_, said Kibito, respectfully mourning its soul, _but at least there's still some hope for my Master. _

Something interrupted Kibito's thoughtful search of the surrounding forest – a sudden signal of another life force, one in dire decline. Whipping his head towards the direction of the waning soul, a sense of familiarity and recognition flooded Kibito with frantic hope.

"Huh?" breathed the bodyguard, as if expecting his mind to deceive him. Dare he believe that Kaioshin existed nearby?

Kibito could not deny his greatest wishes, a renewed flash of hope lighting his eyes. _This might just be him!_

Wildly, Kibito's massive form ran to the small clearing within the boundaries of trees, vaulting himself in the sky so he could prove the truth his mind conveyed. Utilizing a high elevation as his vantage point, Kibito's eyes opened wide. What he saw caused him to choke aloud.

There, in a clearing surrounded by rock, a splash of shocking, unnatural white. Impossible snowfall in the blistering heat.

Each feature Kibito wildly studied coalesced to expose the collapsed form of the deity. There was no denying the colors of the traditional garbs worn by the Supreme Kais, nor could Kibito forget the petite structure of his beloved. So small and so fragile, Kaioshin remained as still as the earth below him.

"There, that has to be him!" Kibito cried with fulfillment, his powerfully beating and loving heart overshadowing the distress he felt when seeing the god in such a frail state. The adrenaline that filled Kibito's every pore enticed him to rush forth, flying to seize his rightful place at the deity's side.

The instant Kibito landed, his boots kicked rocks violently with his running strength and speed. The face of his beloved, so marred and scraped and bloodied, enticed him to touch Kaioshin the instant he rounded his unconscious body and knelt besides him.

With both hands, Kibito clutched at Kaioshin, resting one on the exposed skin of his right shoulder and the other gently caressing his slender back. It did not take Kibito's senses to understand the extent of the Supreme Kai's injuries. The simple contact was enough to conveyed the damage inflicted on Kaioshin's fragile material body and worried Kibito greatly.

Kibito willed his voice to be as comforting as possible, though seeing Kaioshin in such a critical state frightened him immensely. As he spoke to his beloved, Kibito rocked him gently, as if trying to wake the god from his deadly sleep.

If Kaioshin contained an iota of consciousness, Kibito wished not to frighten him. By the telling stillness of Kaioshin's body, Kibito knew then that the god had no sense of the world surrounding him. Save for the nearly undetectable rise and fall of his damaged chest, the deity did not move on his own accord.

"I know that you're alive, my Master," Kibito said, confessing to himself the necessary truth more than intending his words to benefit his beloved. "I can feel it!"

Kaioshin's reaction was purely instinctual, his soft cry nearly lost beneath his shallow breathing. The deity sounded as though his body merely feared the presence of a predator, wishing to be mercifully freed from its torturous physical confines. The dense kohl lines of Kaioshin's eyes tightened, his marred flesh trembling with fright. For a brief moment, Kibito could just barely see the baring of the deity's white teeth, tainted with the purple blood that lined the corners of his weakened lips.

Even in such a detrimental state, the deity's beauty was still beguiling and fogged Kibito's mind for a lingering moment. Recognizing his hindered logic, Kibito recalled the critical imbalance of the god's health and quickly reacted. He smiled then, splaying his hand gently above the position of Kaioshin's pure heart, speaking to him assuringly.

"Ah, hold on," Kibito soothed, unable to hide his loving smile. It graced each line of his face, and reached the depths of his admiring gaze. The warmth and softness of his touch conveyed his affection for Kaioshin, even as Kibito told him, "I'll help you up."

In an instant, an orphic light consumed the petite form of the deity. It connected the god to his assistant, flowing from the healer to the beneficiary. With Kibito's actions, an breeze floated upwards from Kaioshin's resting body, causing his clothing to ripple gently and his hair to follow.

Kibito watched the silken locks of Kaioshin's mohawk flow like liquid silk and the way his Potara earrings rose gracefully from where they had rested on his lavender face. As time passed and the healing continued, the blemishes and contusions that covered Kaioshin's stunning visage dissipated.

The tattered clothing that covered Kaioshin's strengthening body mended and wove itself, returning to its original and pristine form. The repair happening so rapidly and completely, it delighted Kibito to experience a soul so receptive to his presence, feeling as though Kaioshin eagerly drank the abundant energy Kibito so selflessly gave to him.

Soon, it was over as quickly as it had stared. The energy that illuminated their linked bodies faded away, as did the hum of sound that accompanied the healing aura. Kaioshin's hair fell gently, returning to where it had rested against his lavender skin and the brown ground below.

"Master?" Kibito asked, staring down at the deity's visage. Though healed, Kaioshin's face remained in its expression of suffering, with his teeth bared and his thin brows furrowed, creating fine lines in his youthful face.

Moments passed and Kibito did nothing but wait. His hands remained comfortingly placed, one splayed along the curve of Kaioshin's spine while the other massaged his healed shoulder gently. Finally, with the hiss of a surprised intake of breath, Kaioshin's eyes opened wide. The deity stared blankly at the soil beneath him before the obsidian of his heavily bordered eyes sharpened. Immediately after, the divinity began to rise.

Using his hands to brace himself, Kaioshin made short, abrupt sounds as if in pain. His movements were cautious and slow, as if disbelieving his own abilities to move. Finally, as he fully extended his arms, Kaioshin inhaled sharply and raised his head, sitting back on his supporting knees.

Kibito watched Kaioshin the entire time, suspecting he had never smiled so wide in his life.

…

When Kaioshin awoke with a start, he couldn't believe his eyes nor could he comprehend the sudden stability of his body.

Gone was the throb of his head, the high pitched ringing in his ears, and the injured heaviness of his dislocated arm. With each expansion and contraction of his chest, his ribs no longer pinched him and his spine no longer threatened to break beneath his weight.

By some miracle, Kaioshin realized he could move again, and so he did what was natural: he raised his upper body off the hard ground. For a moment, he found himself staring blankly forward, studying the rock rubble dusted across the ground.

And then to his immediate right, a voice sounded – one he expected never to hear again, that addressed him in the same manner as his loyal assistant.

"Greetings, Master."

Kaioshin made a sound of curiosity and cast a cautious sidelong glance towards the source of the voice. What he saw caused his head to turn quickly in surprise, the whites of his eyes exposed with the degree of his shock.

There knelt Kibito, his massive body towering over the petite deity, wearing a huge grin that was so unusual for the taciturn giant, Kaioshin immediately assume he had been consumed by another dream.

And yet, as Kaioshin studied the unanticipated appearance of his divine bodyguard, he felt as though he was surrounded by an impossible reality. Even in his unconscious experiences, Kaioshin's mind had not created such complex imagery, nor had he experienced such depth of sensations.

Kaioshin was certain that this was no dream. He wasn't yet sure what it was. All he could do was gasp the other's name, his expression stunned and vulnerable. "K-Kibito!"

Wildly, Kaioshin's eyes sketched each line of his assistant's body, searching for wounds, for signs of injury, for anything. From the spill of vibrant orange sash tied around the base of Kibito's powerful torso, to the tips of his white hair that hung past his hidden clavicle, Kibito had somehow become real again.

"What's going on here?" Kaioshin demanded, desperate for answers. Did his mind truly deceive him? Could Kibito have been little more than yet another hallucination? And yet Kaioshin could feel the close proximity of Kibito's physical body – his heat, his energy, his hidden vitality. Kaioshin had awoken in a world that failed to make any logical sense.

"I watched Dabura kill you right before my eyes," Kaioshin breathed, staring up in awe at Kibito's smiling face. When the deity finally asked the direst question, he knew Kibito's loyalty would grant him much needed answers. "Is this Otherworld?"

Were Kibito to say something, his words would have been interrupted by the deity's curiosity. Ever so slowly, Kaioshin reached one hand out to his bodyguard, faltering just before his fingers touched Kibito's physical being. The god feared that if he did make contact, Kibito would simply vanish or perhaps consist only of a soul or worse, perhaps nothing at all.

Memories of Kaioshin's previous dream suffused through the deity's thoughts, filling him with that familiar, tingling confusion. The Supreme Kai didn't think he could bear losing Kibito again, as he truly believed his bodyguard existed then. If he truly didn't, and he left Kaioshin alone again...

..._then what? _Kaioshin asked himself, confused with how to describe and handle the rich emotions stirring within him. _Would you be disappointed?_

Kaioshin inwardly scowled at himself for reasons unknown to him. All he knew was he hated the way his mind tried to bestow guilt upon him. There was simply no reason to feel as though he had behaved improperly. He hadn't done anything wrong.

But he had, in the dream, hadn't he? He had at least tried to commit a forbidden act, if he indeed remembered his recollection accurately.

_There is nothing improper about embracing someone under these circumstances, _Kaioshin told himself, defending his plan of action.

Kaioshin touched Kibito then, seeing his bodyguard's expression alter in silent questioning. And then quite suddenly, the small deity moved to embrace Kibito, comforted by his irrefutable strength and living presence.

It was impossible for Kaioshin to wrap his arms around the massive breadth of Kibito's torso, and so he found his hands instinctively sliding up past Kibito's hard chest, rising to embrace his neck. To reach the height of his bodyguard's shoulders, Kaioshin had to stand on his weakened feet, finding precious purchase on Kibito's clothing. In doing so, Kaioshin's sensitive hands brushed across the length of Kibito's hair, realizing with delight that it was much was softer than it appeared.

Kaioshin expected Kibito's reaction. His body stiffened, surprised by the sudden contact and resulting nearness of the other. Never before had they truly been so close, and only then it happened due to the extraneous circumstances that had reunited them.

It didn't bother the deity that his bodyguard failed to return his embrace, as Kaioshin was absolutely certain his action did not offend Kibito. Had it, Kibito would have likely distanced himself after Kaioshin reluctantly parted from him. Instead, the bodyguard remained close, his shadow protecting Kaioshin from the harsh rays of the sun.

Simply touching Kibito relieved Kaioshin greatly. Simultaneously, it gave him an anxious, awkward feeling. The sensation of Kibito's powerfully beating heart had caused Kaioshin's to flutter wildly though the deity was uncertain as to why.

_You are the Supreme Kai of the universe and yet you cannot understand the reactions of your own body? _his mind said incredulity, as if aware of some underlying cause Kaioshin had not yet acknowledged. This certainly wasn't the first instance Kibito had confused him, though the assistant had done nothing out of the ordinary.

It was then that Kaioshin began questioning the expression of his bodyguard's eyes, realizing he could see the reflection of his own feelings in the shimmering darkness.

Never in his past had Kaioshin experienced such a powerful urge to be close and to touch. With West Supreme Kai, he had allowed physical contact but he had rarely, if ever, taken the initiative to touch another. And then when someone else sought him, they had never given him the same sensations Kibito did.

When with someone else, the Supreme Kai's stomach had never fluttered as though it contained numerous butterflies. His nerves never fired and reacted with such tangible warmth. Not even West Supreme Kai, the most beautiful woman Kaioshin's eyes had ever beheld, had such an affect. She was soft and supple and had entirely feminine curves, and yet Kaioshin had never been tempted.

Kibito was the exact opposite. His body exuded raw power packed in solid muscle and masculine bulk. He was built entirely opposite than Kaioshin's and was so excitingly different.

_Wait, _Kaioshin thought, abruptly serrating his wandering mind. _What exactly are you thinking?_

Returning his attention to the eyes of his bodyguard, Kaioshin could see the same question evident in Kibito's onyx depths. Realizing this, the deity felt as if he would shrink under that staring vision, wishing to do so until nothing remained. He was, in a sense, entirely embarrassed and he could feel the color tickle his flustered face.

"I'm sorry," Kaioshin said then, abruptly breaking the silence between them. "I just had to see if you were real. You see, it doesn't make any sense to me that you are alive again."

The smile that had since thoughtfully faded on Kibito's lips reemerged, assuring the deity during his obvious state of vulnerability. To lessen his Master's confusion, Kibito chose not to inquire about the deity's embrace. He assumed Kaioshin was simply delighted to see a face thought to be lost to the living.

"I understand, Master. Indeed, it does not make logical sense." Kibito paused then, considering how to articulate his experience before he continued speaking. He rose to stand, even as he continued staring down at the petite divinity. "All I know is that I opened my eyes and I was alive again."

Kaioshin frowned in cerebration, and then decided there were no answers available for his muddled mind. There were some things in the universe that could not be easily understood, even by a Supreme Kai. Perhaps in time, their abundant questions would be answered. Until then, Kaioshin reiterated Kibito's words as if by doing so, the mystery would become apparent.

From the bushes that dotted the mineral rich lands, birds had begun twittering happily as if celebrating the immortals reunitement.

"So you just awoke as though nothing had happened?" queried the deity thoughtfully, and then added with a quirk of his delicate lips, "How very peculiar."

"Yes indeed," replied Kibito agreeably. "I must admit, I was quite surprised myself. I was certain I was dead."

A horrible aspect of reality hit Kaioshin just then, causing him to gasp audibly and whip his eyes in the direction he had been headed before exhaustion consumed him. The urgency that had somehow been lost during the deity's reacquaintance of his bodyguard returned full force, causing Kaioshin's heart to cease mid-beat.

In the distance, Gohan's life force remained present, though it was considerably weaker than Kaioshin had last sensed it.

_How long was I out for, and how could I have forgotten? _yelled Kaioshin internally, cursing himself. What had previously been so direly important and necessary for the survival of the universe had been forgotten to him. It wasn't until Kibito's words that Kaioshin remembered his purpose for traveling so far and suffering for so long.

"It's Gohan!" cried the deity, staring across his shoulder with wide and frightful eyes. He turned and began running then, a wild sense of urgency pulling him from the happiness Kibito had brought with him.

Behind Kaioshin's rushing body, Kibito made a sound of confusion. Only then did Kaioshin turn, realizing that Kibito had been completely oblivious to all that had happened. Unwilling to risk the time needed to explain, the deity pierced his assistant with a demanding gaze and called out to him.

"Kibito, hurry!" ordered the deity, all softness vacant from his determined face. The deity was on a mission – one he could never afford to fail, with the entire future of the universe at stake. He offered Kibito a tiny amount of explanation, just enough to urge the bodyguard forth with the same urgency pulsing through the god. "Gohan's life hangs in the balance!"

Even as Kibito widened his eyes and bared his teeth in surprise, Kaioshin continued expressing his importunity. He did so in a manner that struck Kibito deep inside, reaching through the powerful bodyguard like the perfect blade.

"No matter what," Kaioshin cried, clenching his fists and turning from Kibito again, "we absolutely cannot let him die!"

Then the deity thrust himself into the air, leaving Kibito openly stunned behind him.

…

It took Kibito a moment to realize what was happening, as suddenly his charge was racing away towards his destination in the distance.

Only after realizing the depth of the deity's determination, Kibito closed his gaping mouth and clenched his widened hands, taking off after the rapidly flying god he had sworn to protect. The effort Kibito was forced to exert to catch up to the hastening Supreme Kai remained unusual for his renewed body. At Kaioshin's abrupt action, Kibito knew he had complete been caught off guard.

When Kibito finally managed to catch up with Kaioshin, the god utilized the opportunity to inform Kibito of virtually everything. He shared his history of torture, from the entrance of Babidi's ship to the numerous trials the Saiyan's had faced within its depths. Kaioshin spoke of his constant frustration with their arrogance – in particular, that of the uncontrollable prince – and then described how Vegeta's evil had allowed Babidi to possess him, though somehow the wizard had not entirely succeeded.

Kaioshin continued his story, moving on to the destruction Vegeta inflicted on the stadium audience, and how not even the god could stop the impressive powers of the Super Saiyans. After their departure from the arena, Kaioshin had continued tracking Babidi with Gohan as his only remaining ally. Meanwhile, the vicious battle between Vegeta and Goku had allowed Babidi the necessary energy to revive Bibidi's evil creation.

Kibito struggled to hear Kaioshin's torturous experience with Majin Buu. Though the deity intentionally disregarded detail, the bodyguard had seen the extent of trauma inflicted on the god's body and could see damage remaining in his obsidian gaze. There was anguish there when Kaioshin spoke of Gohan's suffering – regret that the deity had been unable to protect the young Saiyan. Though he had managed to save Gohan's life, Kibito sensed the achievement simply wasn't enough to satisfy Kaioshin's unrealistically high expectations for himself.

When the deity spoke of Gohan, there was a tone to his voice that Kibito immediately noticed. It became evident that the Supreme Kai had quite a fondness for the young Saiyan, and it was also proven by his passionate ebony eyes. Whatever it was Kibito experienced in the god's expressive gaze bothered him greatly, and yet he allowed Kaioshin the benefit of the doubt.

_Surely, I am imagining things, _Kibito told himself, casting a sidelong glance at his companion during a stretching moment of silence. _Such traumatizing experiences create bonds that are meaningless and do not last._

That had to be it: so much had occurred around the Supreme Kai and Gohan that they had been forced together, given the circumstances. To survive, they forged a bond of trust that greatly benefited them during the horrifying situation. It could have, in a sense, saved both of their lives, as Kaioshin had entrusted his hope in Gohan, and had continued living in order to find him.

It was very noble of the deity to risk his life for a mere mortal – something that Kibito openly frowned upon despite how the decision was a testament to Kaioshin's everlasting nature of guardianship. Kibito began to believe that Kaioshin had only become so desperately concerned with Gohan's wellbeing because he was an important ally against Majin Buu.

What interested Kibito more was how Kaioshin had embraced him so closely during their reunitement. Such a bold statement of affection had struck Kibito profoundly and revived the unholy feelings he had towards the deity. Though Kaioshin remained entirely oblivious to his bodyguard's hidden admiration, and enticing his companion was certainly not the embraces intended purpose, Kibito couldn't help but continue loving him. He would have, even had Kaioshin never once touched him.

It had been nearly impossible for Kibito to restrain himself then, with Kaioshin so willingly close to him. The deity's arms had been so delicate and so divinely inviting as they linked around Kibito's powerful neck. The contrasts between their bodies were evident then, as Kibito knew by no means could the deity successfully embrace his guardian anywhere else.

_Unless..._

Kibito shook himself internally, denying the lewd thought before it planted its greedy seed, unable to allow his lust to bloom for the deity who flew feet ahead of him. It was obvious Kaioshin had other intentions on his mind and always had. Growling silently, Kibito forced his fierce privations back from the cage from whence they came.

Even with his masterful control, Kibito sometimes struggled with himself. If it hadn't been for the Supreme Kai's intimate touch, Kibito would have continued loving Kaioshin silently without such physical misery. Now the pain returned – that which could not be sated, given the situation that surrounded him. He could not dismiss himself from the presence of the deity and sate his dark needs in the privacy of his residence. It became evident that to do so would not be an option for a significant span of time.

Had Kaioshin's body rested any closer to his guardian's during their embrace, Kibito feared his hidden hunger for the god would have betrayed him. There was no denying his physical desires no matter how desperately Kibito tried to restrain himself. After that experience, not a doubt remained in Kibito's mind that his body could commence functioning at its fullest. It certainly had while so dangerously close to the person of his deepest and most forbidden affections.

_You must take your energy and focus it on finding Gohan, _Kibito urged himself obstinately, not yet entirely comprehending the necessity for the young Saiyan. Kaioshin had not yet informed his bodyguard of his plans regarding the teenager and the mystical Z-sword.

It was then that Kibito increased his velocity just enough to travel alongside the Supreme Kai rather than linger behind him. Perhaps the visible determination on the deity's visage would drive a similar sense of importunity into the divine assistant.

"Kibito, do you feel that?" Kaioshin asked once Kibito became visible in his peripheral vision. "Majin Buu's power level continues to increase substantially."

Indeed, Kibito could. The abundant evil that had tarnished the earth was undeniable and sent a spike of fear through the god's bodyguard. Kibito feared that at any instant, Majin Buu would simply appear before them and strike again.

_Though there is no reason for him to, _Kibito thought, _if Kaioshin's assumptions are correct and Babidi believes him to be dead._

Kibito frowned then, deeper than his dour face naturally did. There was no reason to believe that Kaioshin had survived, as he had been in such a critical state when Kibito had found him. To even think of it viciously enraged the bodyguard, as he had not been able to prevent the abuse inflicted upon his beloved. Though being deceased was certainly a thorough reason for Kibito to have been absent, he remained guilty for not fulfilling his obligations to the god.

_Had I reached him minutes later, _Kaioshin dared to think, gritting his teeth together, _Kaioshin would have been dead. The Supreme Kai of the universe, forced to die in the dirt of an unholy land. How irrefutably unspeakable!_

Kibito realized that he was once more becoming distracted, and so he shook himself internally before answering his accompanying deity.

"Yes, of course," Kibito replied, compensating for his momentary silence by flying ahead of Kaioshin as if to assure the god of his unfaltering loyalty to his divine purpose. "His negative energy is impossible for me to ignore. It seems that even after being out of commission for thousands of years, Majin Buu is as unstoppable a force as ever."

Kibito knew his ire was undeniably exposed by his tempestuous tone, though Kaioshin had not addressed his obvious blinding rage. When Kibito continued, he spoke more softly, retaining the sternness of his typical voice. "Every horrible possibility that I never even dared to fear has materialized today."

_No, _Kibito told himself, sensing a cold sweat touch the line of his white hair. _Not everything unspeakable has befallen us. The one you love is still among the living, and so there something very incredible to be thankful about._

When Kaioshin responded, he did so in a manner that struck Kibito as peculiar. The Supreme Kai's voice was high with hope and the god, when his bodyguard turned to view his visage, had dared to actually smile.

"The situation's not entirely hopeless," said the deity with the aspirant glitter of youth in his obsidian eyes. As he continued, Kaioshin looked from Kibito to gaze forward, the front of his hair waving just beyond the petite peak of nose. "There is a possible beacon of light that has made itself known to me."

"Huh?" Kibito said, with his voice little more than an incredulous grunt. "Are you sure? Does this have anything at all to do with our search for Gohan?"

"It does," admitted the deity with a tone of mischief. It soon became apparent that the god had contrived an idea now shimmering in his eyes like a lustrous gem. For now, and for some reason Kibito could not comprehend, Kaioshin denied him the details. Instead, Kaioshin offered a hint, however ambiguous. "Let's just say for now that Majin Buu, however invincible he might seem to us, may not necessarily be the most impressive force in the universe."

Kibito stared at the deity with an abundant and healthy scrutiny. It seemed to the bodyguard that the Supreme Kai's experiences had changed him. As to how, it was difficult for his assistant to describe. There was yet another layer of saturnine shadow to those exotically shaped eyes – something that had not been present before. Perhaps a madness still lingered from the terrifying events Kaioshin had endured.

Whatever Kaioshin exposed when considering Gohan instilled in Kibito a newfound concern. Fearing the faintest presence of interest, the bodyguard felt it necessary to watch his master more closely than ever before. In addition, Kibito wasn't yet certain if he should be supportive of whatever alternations Babidi's success had inflicted on the young god, which only succeeded in furthering Kibito's scrutiny.

"Master," Kibito began, desperate for further insight into Kaioshin's thought processes. It sounded as though the god had extreme expectations for the young Saiyan for whatever reckless reason. "What are you saying? Surely you can't possibly expect me to believe that-"

"Of course," interjected the Supreme Kai, interrupting his assistant with his light voice of reasoning. "You can't believe because you haven't witnessed the awesome power of the Super Saiyans for yourself."

Kibito made a sound in his throat, feeling frustrated by the deity's intentional avoidance of the subject. Kaioshin had never hidden anything from his assistant before, and so Kibito found himself frowning upon whatever had modified the god's reliance in him.

"We'd best hasten our search," Kaioshin said suddenly, further circumventing the subject. All softness in the deity's visage had disappeared, replaced by the hard lines of profound purpose. "Gohan's fragile life force is waning. I can just barely sense its remains in that forest up ahead. Hurry Kibito," Kaioshin added, recognizing the dire importance of his assistant's abilities, "before we're too late."

Mere seconds passed before they were upon the forest, flying overhead the lush tops of the abundant trees. From the branches and bushes below, a single flock of birds rose and scattered throughout the sky, sensing the presence of the powerful immortals. Simultaneously, the songs of other sparrows and finches remained uninterrupted, their twitters adding to the perpetual beauty of nature.

Together, Kibito and Kaioshin desperately scanned the space, searching for signs of impact or perhaps a glimpse of Gohan's form. Feeling extreme urgency to find the source of diminishing life force, Kaioshin whipped his head back and forth with a concerned lack of focus.

"He should be around here somewhere," the god commented, frowning with dismay, and yet neither immortal doubted the accuracy of Kaioshin's intuitions. Even Kibito sensed Gohan's signature. Already so frail, it was becoming increasingly difficult to find.

Then, suddenly, Kibito caught sight of something – an unnaturally stark contrast between ivory and black. He could just see it, beyond the reaching branches of a tree, levitating where the angle of his eyesight could not easily reach Gohan's body.

"There he is," Kibito said to his master, pointing a finger to direct the deity's adamant attention. "Right over there!"

As soon as Kaioshin shifted to follow Kibito's guidance, he smiled delightfully. "Yes, that's him!"

Indeed it was Gohan, sprawled unconsciously on the ground. Even before Kibito approached close enough to see fine detail, Gohan's critical status was obvious. The tight fitting fabric of his black body suit was in tatters, shredded to expose the shocking contrast against his pale skin below.

Color existed only where the skin was openly wounded or bruised, with vicious contusions spreading across Gohan's damaged flesh. Numerous scrapes littered his body, sealed with dried blood and caked with minerals. At either corner of Gohan's slackened mouth, crimson rivers had dried and left their trailing marks.

It baffled the bodyguard how Kaioshin believed Gohan to be a powerful force in their war against Majin Buu. What was so obvious to Kibito couldn't possibly be overlooked by the omnipotent deity. Gohan had terribly lost against his previous battle with Buu, with signs of his defeat so evident before them.

During Kibito's brief descent, he found himself once again questioning the Supreme Kai's intentions. Whatever spark had reignited in Kaioshin's expressive eyes caused Kibito's heart to darken in disapproval. After so many repeated, obvious occurrences, Kibito could no longer doubt what he had seen. He no longer believed the image of interest to be contrived by his insecurities.

Kibito did not allow his dismay to impact his abilities and duties, and so he landed besides Gohan carefully. He touched down even before Kaioshin, seamlessly descending to kneel besides the fallen form of the young Saiyan. Not a second later, the petite the deity settled to mirror Kibito's position on Gohan's opposite side.

The differences of their actions, however minimal, did not go past unnoticed. Even before he had properly landed, Kaioshin had begun reaching out towards the unconscious Saiyan with one soft hand, and Kibito was once again filled to the brim with consternation.

Something in the deity was eager to find purchase on the earthling, effectively causing a darkness to erupt inside the stricken bodyguard. Though Kaioshin faltered before his fingertips brushed the exposed skin of Gohan's arm, it was obvious Kaioshin had sought to touch the Saiyan. Angrily, Kibito suspected that had he not been present, the deity would have bestowed upon Gohan his divine contact.

There simply was no reason for it, as Kaioshin did not have the healing abilities of his assistant. Unless Kaioshin planned to transport Gohan, the contact would have solely been intended to comfort. In Gohan's unconscious state, Kaioshin would have been the only benefactor.

When Kibito studied the deity's angelic gaze, he wished he hadn't. There was a fondness there for the Saiyan that fractured Kibito's heart to see.

Surely, Kaioshin couldn't feel..._something_...for Gohan, could he?

_It can't be! _choked Kibito in the sanctity of his own mind. _There is no way the Supreme Kai could have such emotions for this mere mortal – this pathetic earthling!_

More than ever before, even considering the extraneously dangerous circumstances that had befallen the immortals, Kibito desperately wished he had prevented Kaioshin's travel to earth. It was utterly ridiculous on Kibito's behalf to be more impacted by whatever had ensued between the god and the Saiyan than by the damage their adversaries had inflicted, and yet Kibito could not change what furor his heart felt.

_No, _Kibito told himself sternly, trying to recollect his waning control. _You are wrong! Kaioshin is a deity and Gohan is nothing more than a mortal Saiyan. As a Supreme Kai, Kaioshin is incapable of love. You are simply imagining the fruition of your covetous fears!_

Kibito had no other alternative than to swallow hard, and painfully so. He could not allow his emotions to display in his dour face, nor could he expose them in his voice. Finally, when Kibito spoke, he did so softly. Perhaps maintaining his emotions and his tone at opposite ends of the spectrum would manage to equalize and distract from his true torment.

"He's still alive," Kaioshin informed the deity, but only after he had taken Gohan's arm into his grasp, one hand cupping solid bicep while the other measured the weak pulse in the Saiyan's wrist. "However, he's in a critical state like you were before I revived you, Master."

Kaioshin's reaction was instant. His mouth broke into an open grin and his eyes widened with happiness. He breathed deeply then, greatly relieved by Kibito's reassurance.

"Ah! Then there's hope!" said the deity, and once again Kibito found himself drowning in the sense and viscous jealousy. He has recklessly allowed himself to watch the god's youthful face, further torturing himself with what he feared he would see – that unnecessary delight that curled Kaioshin's features with merriment.

It took everything in Kibito's power to move his hand and allow it to rest on the solid expanse of Gohan's chest. Even more so than before, it went against the bodyguard's will to heal the young Saiyan, though for reasons entirely different than present at the tournament.

Before, Kibito had been reluctant to serve his purpose because the Saiyan's allies had not immediately intended to follow his beloved deity. Now, it was Kaioshin's desires that Kibito wished not to fulfill. Whatever Kaioshin's feelings were concerning Gohan, Kibito didn't wish to further feed them.

Still, despite his internal predilections for leaving Gohan in such a compromising state, Kibito could not allow himself to act upon his selfish interests. He, too, was a Kai and naturally morally objected with allowing deaths of the innocent. Though he retained a responsibility for his own ethical motives, he also remained loyal to the Supreme Kai.

His duty was to fulfill the wishes of his master, and so Kibito swallowed his pride, preparing himself to heal Gohan.

Even with so many unforeseen circumstances and occurrences, Kibito did not expect Kaioshin's actions. The deity reached out his hand to disrupt Kibito in a forbidding manner, his eyes stern and thoughtful.

"No," Kaioshin ordered, his nimble digits remaining above the surface of Gohan's chest, affectively intercepting Kibito's focus on his own massive hand.

Kibito gave a start, breathing out a questioning "huh?" as he returned his eyes to study he deity's visage. As Kibito stared at him, Kaioshin did not return the favor. Instead, his piercing eyes remained locked on Gohan, who remained unconscious between them.

"Kibito," began the deity, his stern voice a stark contrast to the softness in which he considered the fallen Saiyan. He spoke as if he had foreknown his bodyguard's reaction to his plan, and demanded indefinite obedience. "Let's wait to restore Gohan's energy until we take him with us back to our world."

Kibito's whole body reacted as if struck by a blunt and physical force. His eyes widened in shock, jaw slackening in similar disbelief. Against his certainty, Kibito began wildly wishing that his ears were deceiving him. He gave another sharp and questioning, "huh?", staring wildly at the young god.

_Kaioshin couldn't possibly suggest such a travesty!_ cried Kibito's disputing mind.

"But Master," Kibito choked, beginning his vocal opposition. "Surely you don't suggest bringing a mere earthling back to the world of the Kais, do you?" Kibito leaned forward then, as if attempting to persuade Kaioshin with his obvious disaccord. "Why, even the Grand Kai himself is not allowed to set foot on such hallowed ground!"

Kibito intended his words to tighten whatever screw had been knocked loose in the fabrication of Kaioshin's sanity. Surely Kaioshin must have forgotten, in these horrifying circumstances, the customs of his people. Kaioshin was making drastic decisions that could not be reversed if decided and acted upon. Though there was no set repercussion for allowing an unworthy soul onto their sacred world, Kibito desperately pleaded with the deity to reconsider.

To no avail, Kibito's exposed incredulity did nothing but seem to aggravate the god before him. Kaioshin's response was terse and he continued staring at Gohan rather than formally address his assistant. The intention behind Kaioshin's body language was obvious – he was scorning Kibito for his resistance, punishing his guardian in the method that proved most effective.

"You heard me," Kaioshin said unconditionally. Only then when reciting an order did Kaioshin glare at his servitor. "Now let's go home."

Kibito remained speechless for many tense moments, still staring at Kaioshin in disbelief. Finally, when given an order by the overruling deity, the bodyguard had no choice but to obey.

It was painfully obvious that Kaioshin would leave without him, were Kibito to dispute his intentions again. The god was more than capable of taking Gohan with him to Kaioshin-Kai, though it was simpler and significantly less hindersome for Kibito to transport the Saiyan instead.

_I'm beginning to wish I hadn't restored his full powers, _Kibito said regretfully, glaring openly at Kaioshin now. _I should have thought ahead and returned him to Kaioshin-Kai before I healed him. How frustrating it is that Kaioshin is wiser than I._

Finally and reluctantly, Kibito submitted to the demands of that unrelenting, piercing gaze and lowered his head intransigently. Then, when the bodyguard spoke again, he had to bite his tongue hard to deny his true judgments of the situation.

"Yes, Master," responded Kibito darkly. Then, together, the three of their bodies were consumed with a familiar light, guiding them to opposite end of a different dimension, where mortals did not belong.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Been working on other stories and have temporarily focused on one in particular. Will try to keep updating Love Game since I have so many chapters ready and waiting.

I've begun posting my works on y!gallery (beware, it's an explicit yaoi site). Find me under the username cannibaljello. I'll be posting all my adult fanfiction there from now on, including everything Kaioshin. I have three new stories that will be posted there any time now.

**FioccoDiNeve**: I am ecstatic that you enjoy my story and I look forward to your reviews! Feel free to touch on any previous chapters if you want. ;) I'm greedy for feedback! And have no worries, your English is fine!

**ThatRandomPerson**: Kibito's frustration is humorous, and it gets worse! Thank god he already has white hair or he would end up with it soon enough. And oh, you brave soul! I love you for entertaining my other stories! I feel like I have tainted you now, though I adore you more for enjoying them. Care to review 'em? I'm starving for feedback regarding my other stories. Virtually no one reviews on the adultfanfiction site.

**BKwriter**: It's difficult for me to make an idiot of my favorite characters, but it's greatly inevitable here. I try to defend their honor as much as possible. I do enjoy torturing them though, especially emotionally.

* * *

Part XXVII

The glimmer of light that accompanied the disruption of Kaioshin-Kai's holy atmosphere still shimmered when the immortals and their unconscious Saiyan companion appeared on the hallowed lands.

Immediately, the sanctity of the planet consumed Kaioshin, comforting his entire being. Like the countless numbers of mortals that would have considered the world heaven, Kaioshin agreed. Never before had he ever looked so forward to returning to his homeland, nearly fainting from the purity of the air. Having grown accustomed to the ambiance of Earth, the rich and pristine energy of Kaioshin-Kai was almost overwhelming.

Kaioshin fought the urge to allow his body to drop backwards onto the blanket of lush grass below. He wanted nothing more than to embrace his beloved planet and smell the pollen of the small flowers that cavorted about the scenery. Perhaps even then, in his renewed love for the sacred world, he would have dove into the glassy waters of the river flowing behind him.

Alas, Kaioshin knew he had to deny himself such selfish pleasantries. Seeing Gohan limp and cradled in Kibito's massive arms reminded the deity of his divine duties.

Kaioshin watched Kibito shift from a standing position, kneeling to carefully rest Gohan on the ground. In doing so, the Supreme Kai's head tilted downward to follow Gohan's wounded visage. Kibito, presumably too perturbed with Kaioshin's follow-through of his decision, said nothing.

Instead, Kibito simply glared at Kaioshin, studying the deity's pleased expression. In the past, Kibito noticed Kaioshin's tendency to smirk in a manner that favored one corner of his lips, lifting it higher than the other. In response, the eye of the same side squinted just noticeably more than its neighbor, causing him to typically appear adorably cheeky. Given the circumstances, Kaioshin's expression seemed more wicked and impish.

"Kibito," Kaioshin said, ignoring his guardian's dark scrutiny. He knew it disturbed Kibito's sense of tradition to experience such unorthodox behavior. Not even returning to their homeland could tame the flames in Kibito's soul. Kaioshin knew his insistence for Kibito to obey in a manner that opposed his true will would further add to his assistant's scorn.

To do so was still absolutely necessary, and so the Supreme Kai gave his order. "Revive Gohan with your power."

As expected, Kibito glared at the deity and growled beneath his breath. Even though Kibito was Kaioshin's loyal and firm servitor, he could not entirely excuse his own morals. For a moment, Kaioshin considered admonishing Kibito's increasingly frequent stubborn behavior but wisely decided against it. He could not blame Kibito for his understandable apprehension.

Only then did Kibito commence with Gohan's healing, returning his hand to where it had previously rested on Gohan's defined and muscular chest. Staring down at the unconscious Saiyan, Kibito began the process, his yellow energy flowing to consume them both.

With a smile on his lavender lips, Kaioshin watched silently. He saw the moment when Kibito sent a stronger pulse of energy to heal the profound damage inflicted by Majin Buu. Kibito's effort caused him to grunt, with circular waves of ki radiating throughout Gohan's entire body, originating from Kibito's massive hand.

Gradually, the numerous injuries strewn abundantly throughout Gohan's body healed, dissolving as though they had never existed. To heal Gohan required Kibito's utmost focus, and so there was little purpose to waste energy repairing the Saiyan's tattered clothing. Contrary to Kibito's hidden assumptions, it was not Gohan's appearance that interested the Supreme Kai but his functionality. The deity simply waited patiently for the healing to be completed.

Gohan came to with a weak groan, his lids slowly fluttering. Then, abruptly, his eyes widened greatly when he realized he had regained consciousness. Kaioshin recognized the feeling himself, having experienced the same exact revival before. Then again, this was the second instance Gohan had benefited from Kibito's curative abilities.

Sitting up, the Saiyan blinked wildly, rising between the petite deity and the enormous presence of his bodyguard. As he did, his voice was blatantly surprised. With great confusion, Gohan gasped,"Woah, what the...?"

Somehow, though Kibito's size was much more demanding, Gohan noticed Kaioshin first. He immediately turned towards the small god, entirely ignoring the man who had revived him in favor of the more familiar and welcoming face of the deity.

Kaioshin regarded the young Saiyan with his coy smirk, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he studied Gohan. Though the deity was delighted to see Gohan functioning again, he had already experienced great relief in the teenager's fate after Kibito had found him. Never before had Kibito's abilities failed them, and so seeing Gohan healthy and pristine was to be expected.

"Supreme Kai," Gohan said, addressing the purple god. His confusion was evident in his unknowing eyes and in the slight stutter of his words. Simultaneously, he pushed himself to stand and study the unusual world around him. "Where...uh...are we?"

"It's my world," Kaioshin answered, speaking softly to sooth the Saiyan's shaken nerves. Though it was customary of the deity's kind to hide the identity of their planet, Kaioshin knew his words would alleviate some of the tension abundant in the confused Saiyan. Besides, Kaioshin had already broken the sanctity of his lands, and so he saw no harm in informing Gohan. "It is the world of the Kais."

"This is where you live?" Gohan asked, leaning towards Kaioshin in excitement before finally extending to his full height. He then smiled at the Supreme Kai despite assuming the worst of his fate. Kaioshin could see the wheels turning in Gohan's thoughtful mind through his eyes and realized that the Saiyan wrongfully assumed one had to be deceased to exist in heaven.

Foreseeing Gohan's words, Kaioshin allowed the teenager to voice his thoughts rather than raise awareness that he had read his mind. Gohan began scratching his brow with a single finger, staring at the ground with worried chagrined. "Huh, well, I..uh...guess this means I'm dead, doesn't it?"

Kaioshin gave the Saiyan a moment to collect himself, smiling silently. He figured he would allow Gohan to recognize his mistaken assumption and gradually realize that he was alive.

Immediately, Gohan was wise enough to glance at the open air above his head. What Kaioshin did not expect was that Gohan would cling to the theory of his death even though he lacked the telltale halo.

"Hey," grunted the young Saiyan, reaching to feel above his head. With his hand, he outlined where golden ring should have been, had he truly lost his life. There was great disappointment in Gohan's frowning eyes as he asked, "I don't get a halo like my dad has?"

Sighing inwardly at the Saiyan's oblivion, Kaioshin decided to tell Gohan the comforting truth. "No," he said softly, the front of his white hair hanging as it typically did before his right eye. "Now don't worry. You were in bad shape, but you're alive."

Gohan was more than agreeable. "'Kay," nodded the young Saiyan, leaning forward at the waist to express his eagerness to understand. The situation was understandably confusing to Gohan, even if he was intelligent for an earthling. "But if I'm not dead, then what am I doing here?"

From behind Gohan, Kibito's bass boomed. The assistant had been frustrated by Gohan's cluelessness, and evidently hated the manner in which he spoke to the deity.

"You are asking too many questions of the Supreme Kai," Kibito said warningly, glaring down at Gohan when the youth turned to face him. "You should try be more respectful. You are a guest here. No living mortal has ever stood on this ground."

Kaioshin remained silent, watching their terse interactions with great interest. He was curious to see how Kibito could handle addressing Gohan with such immense disapproval of the Saiyan's presence.

Soon enough, it became evident that Gohan would test the bodyguard's patience, taking his words more literally than Kibito had intended.

"Oh," Gohan said, raising the index finger of one gloved hand as if to delineate his understanding. "So then I really did die, I guess, and that's why I'm here?"

The growl Kibito gave and the openly aggravated expression that plastered itself across his dour face was enough to make Kaioshin bite his inner cheek. He wanted to chuckle at the two of them, realizing that their ability to communicate was greatly hindered by Gohan's innocence and Kibito's frustration. Aware that in doing so he would risk further worsening the situation, Kaioshin seized his amusement and hid it deep within his shimmering gaze.

With teeth bared, Kibito openly exposed his desire to rid himself of the Saiyan's presence. Still, his arms remained respectfully resting against his low back - likely for good reason. Perhaps had Kibito's hands not been restrained by his position, he would have seized the Saiyan by his neck and wrung him like a towel.

Kibito gave a grunt, staring with great incredulity at Gohan's idiocy. Even though the Supreme Kai had informed Gohan of his aliveness, the Saiyan remained oblivious.

"Gohan," Kibito said sternly, addressing the Saiyan to catch his wavering attention. When he continued speaking, he kept his message virtually elementary. "You're alive, but I don't know why you are here."

Only then did Kibito finally expose his own perplexity, realizing the silent Supreme Kai was the only individual aware of Gohan's purpose. "It is very strange," the bodyguard admitted, guiding his eyes to gaze into the heavens as if they held the answer. He then repeated, "It is very strange indeed."

Recognizing their similar inconveniences, Gohan brushed a gloved hand through his hair and defended his need to address the deity. "Then what's wrong with asking a few questions?"

Gohan turned his back to Kibito and faced the deity who had patiently been watching them. As the youth faced the deity, he scratched his cheek thoughtfully as if the air of the sacred world irritated his sensitive ivory skin. "Supreme Kai," he queried kindly, "what's going on?"

Kibito allowed himself to follow Gohan a step, his eyes also settling on the smug god. There was hope in the bodyguard that if they both addressed the deity, he would give in to their inquiry.

"I am also puzzled, Master," Kibito expressed softly, the strength of his voice increasing with his reiterated disapproval. Even with Gohan considered tall for a Saiyan, Kibito still significantly towered over both of the men standing before him. Though his size had been a source of intimidation for Gohan, it did not have the same affect on the short deity. For once, Kibito wished it would.

"It is not right," Kibito said irritably. "Gohan does not belong in a place like this."

Kaioshin allowed a second of thoughtful silence to pass, and then he took a single step towards the warriors pleading for his guidance. Had Gohan been alone in his approach, the Supreme Kai would have merely dismissed his interest and allowed time to pass before finally informing him.

It was Kibito that Kaioshin addressed, submitting to his servitor's strong desire to understand. Already Kibito had endured enough unnecessary suffering at the decisions of the deity, and so Kaioshin gave in to his loyal guardian.

"I brought Gohan here to get the Z-sword," explained Kaioshin, raising a hand to clench before him and further express his determination. The manner in which he leaned forward to stare into the dark depths of Kibito's eyes emphasized his fervor. "It's the only way that Majin Buu can be defeated now."

Kibito's reaction was as expected. Already, the orthodox nature of Kibito had been disrupted by Gohan's presence on his beloved sacred planet. Kaioshin's words only fed the furor of his fiery distaste, causing Kibito to lash out in response.

"Huh?" Kibito gasped, instantly throwing himself towards the deity. His unexpected physical proximity caused Gohan to stumble away just to avoid the broad span of Kibito's powerful shoulders. Even Kaioshin jumped back, Kibito's agape face suddenly shoved into his. Had the deity not retracted, the saliva that flew from Kibito's uncontrolled exclamation would have struck his lavender skin.

"The Z-sword?" Kibito cried, voice erupting loudly. "You...you can't be serious, Supreme Kai! How could a mere earthling do what the Kais themselves could not?"

As he spoke, Kibito's voice boomed madly, nearly inflicting pain on Kaioshin's sensitive ears. At first, the bodyguard's fists were clenched their tightest, before Kibito violently extended one arm in the wrath of his disbelief. For the first time, Kaioshin realized just how impressive his bodyguard's presence could be.

When Kibito leaned closer to the deity the white of his hair, his bulging eyes, and his completely exposed teeth were shocking. His hands came forward again, curling into vicious claws before his chest just below his powerful chin.

"Don't you remember?" Kibito shouted at Kaioshin, his entire body trembling. Only could Kibito behave in such a fashion before such holy authority and even then, the deity only allowed it because of the bond he shared with his guardian. "None of the Kais, not even _you, _were capable of freeing the Z-sword!"

"I'm aware of the power of the Z-sword," said the Supreme Kai calmly, a sense of severity just gracing his melodic voice. He stared deeply into the protuberant eyes of his assistant once more before glancing away dismissively, turning his head to address Gohan. In doing so, Kaioshin's eyes narrowed demurely, his elegant chin elevated just slightly towards the stupefied Saiyan.

As Kaioshin spoke, his tone softened considerably. "And I am certain that Gohan is the right person to wield it."

Gohan's oblivion was inscribed on his youthful face. His eyes blinked like a does, effectively expressing his utter confusion. "Uh," he wondered aloud, seeming entirely out of touch with the holy world. "What's the Z-sword?"

"Master!" Kibito begged, interrupting the attention Kaioshin bestowed upon the Saiyan. His appearance of urgency and displeasure remained obvious, his torso extended forward and face contorted as if in pain. "Please! Are you really sure you've thought this through?"

The deity sighed internally, though he remained collected in the face of his assistant. He spoke to him with the authority and tone of a parent. "There's no harm in trying, Kibito. Let's go."

Kaioshin wasted no time between sentences, his words flowing as if a single entity. His abruptness was intentional, effectively denying Kibito another opportunity to argue. "Gohan," continued the Supreme Kai, his head turning to address the Saiyan respectfully. "Come with me."

Only then did Kaioshin rotate his entire body, walking away from the stunned figures of his companions. As he did, he raised a single elegant hand, guiding them to follow. Not another word parted Kaioshin's lips as he moved with unsurpassed elegance and focus.

"Wait," Gohan called out after Kaioshin, not yet recognizing the complete dismissal of the deity. "Aren't you going to tell me what the Z-sword is?"

Unwilling to feed yet another conversation and waste any more valuable time, Kaioshin turned halfway to regard the Saiyan and his stubborn bodyguard expectantly. Then he simply lifted himself off the ground without another word or sound, flying off in the direction of the legendary weapon.

…

Even as the deity took to the sky, Kibito remained posed incredulously behind him. He watched Kaioshin with dry eyes, having kept them so fully exposed to the open air.

Besides the gawking bodyguard, Gohan sounded disappointed. "Guess not," commented the Saiyan, Kaioshin's behavior providing him with a blatant answer. Like a loyal puppy, Gohan rushed after the Supreme Kai as if unaware of the god's figurative kick. Kibito watched the teenager take a a few running steps before he blasted off in hot pursuit of the divinity.

Seeing Gohan act so loyally towards the deity caused Kibito's sense of duty return. He felt as though the young Saiyan was trying to best him in whatever ways possible and was doing so even as Kibito lingered in his place.

"He won't pull the Z-sword from that rock," Kibito grumbled, a single droplet of sweat clinging to his tensed temples. "I guarantee it."

Never before had Kibito felt so frustrated with Kaioshin, nor had he experienced such hatred for a mortal. It seemed as though Gohan was doing all in his power to come between the deity and his guardian, though Kibito wasn't certain if the youth did so with conscious intention. Since Kaioshin's revival, Kibito felt that Gohan's existence had driven a distance between him and his Master that had never been present before.

Kibito didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

Kibito didn't bother hiding the scowl engraved in his features, nor could he stare after Gohan with anything but choler. The Saiyan had some nerve to behave the way he did near the deity, standing so close and acting as though the divinity's immortal and chosen servitor didn't even exist.

_That must be it, _Kibito thought with a flare of anger. Though the rational side of his mind informed him of his ridiculous behavior, his emotions were quickly overwhelming all aspects of his sensibility. _After Dabura killed me, Gohan must have intended to replace me! Now that I live again, he is trying to surpass me. I will not allow it!_

Unholy jealousy pulsed dryly in Kibito's veins, causing his jaw to clench tight and his hands to fist at his sides. The winds of Kaioshin-Kais violet sky brushed against him, desperately trying to carry away his anger-inflicted fever, but by no means could it succeed.

_You must remain calm, _Kibito ordered himself, feeling guilt linger for how he had spoken to his master. _Already, you have treated the Supreme Kai in an offensive manner. No wonder he prefers the presence of Gohan! Gohan is too brainless and will easily contort to Kaioshin's will. I, on the other hand, offer more resistance. I am, after all, a real man, while Gohan is nothing more than a child!_

It was becoming increasingly evident that the young Saiyan had been enticed with the authority and beauty of the deity. What Gohan exposed when staring at Kaioshin was a prime example of puppy love. When looking at the divinity, Gohan's eyes were nothing but wide and dullard. Oh, how Kibito wanted to take the Saiyan's empty head and smash it into the ground at Kaioshin's feet, proving he could destroy the youth if he truly wanted to.

_Don't worry, Kibito, _the bodyguard told himself in dark humor, _Gohan will succeed in humiliating himself in front of Kaioshin. Then Kaioshin will see how hopeless a case Gohan is, and he will forget whatever wild plan he had for this hyperbolized 'Super Saiyan'._

Besides, if Gohan continued behaving the way he did – _as Kaioshin's bitch, _Kibito sneered, deciding there was never a better fitting term for the teenager's behavior – he would never truly earn the deity's esteem. Even though Kibito was loyal, he offered resistance when he thought it necessary and usually Kaioshin respected him for it.

_Face it, _voiced Kibito's logic, _you would not feel such disapproval for Gohan if you weren't threatened by his presence. He's trekking on your territory and you aren't yet sure what to do about it._

In the heat of the moment, Kibito hated even his own rational senses. He frowned in the face of them, feeling as though everyone was collectively trying to degrade him and separate him from his beloved deity.

Had Kibito yet found a means in which to calm himself, he would have recognized the patient behavior Kaioshin had granted him. The god had only addressed the matters at hand after Kibito had exposed his uninformed vulnerability; not when Gohan had initially approached him. The Supreme Kai had also allowed Kibito's torrential display of dismay and certainly would have admonished any other behaving so disrespectfully. In fact, Kaioshin had considered Kibito with sympathy.

_Or perhaps with pity, _Kibito found himself worrying, irritated at the possibility. He didn't want Kaioshin to think he was weak. If the Supreme Kai assumed Gohan was more worthy of Kibito's divine position, he would have proper reason to find a replacement.

_Wait, _gasped Kibito abruptly, feeling his blood run ice cold throughout his body. _Has Kaioshin sought Gohan to supersede me?_

Kibito stopped in mid-flight, his expression stricken again. With his sudden onset of shocked paralysis, Kibito could do nothing more than watch the two men ahead continue flying and fading into the distance. Though it made sense that the deity would take such action, it hurt Kibito to consider it.

_Of course Kaioshin planned to replace you, _said that terrible logic, further choking the man stilled by denial._ You were murdered and left Kaioshin vulnerable. He needed someone to protect him, and Gohan was conveniently more capable. Never had anyone expected your revival._

The bodyguard found himself studying his hands again, splaying his palms momentarily before they curled to clench. Kibito had no knowledge of why he was alive, and according to the deity's reaction, not even the Supreme Kai had a vague understanding. In fact, everything had become so confusing - even exponentially more so now after Kaioshin exposed his plans for Gohan.

_This situation requires desperation but surely not as much as Kaioshin exhibits, _thought Kibito with a heavy sigh. So in love with the deity, Kibito didn't think he could stand seeing Kaioshin suffer inevitable disappointment when Gohan failed to retrieve the legendary sword.

Just then that familiar voice entered his head, calling across their telepathic connection. In no other way could they communicate with such physical distance between them, growing increasingly asunder with each passing moment.

_I was certain you would eventually follow me_, said the deity telepathically, his gentle voice sudden and unexpected, _but I sensed you have suddenly decided against it. Something is irrefutably troubling you. Besides your obvious disapproval, what is wrong, Kibito?_

Kibito took a moment to consider his response, not knowing how to expose his insecurities. When his pause spanned multiple minutes, he heard Kaioshin give a hearty sigh.

_If you insist on fretting over this, you can wait for us to return, _offered Kaioshin, considering Kibito's disapproval of Gohan as an unnecessary hindrance. _After all, your bad attitude benefits no one._

Physically, Kibito gaped in reaction to Kaioshin's message, his anger evident in his retort. _This isn't a 'bad attitude' – it is a respectable and irrefutable sense of duty!_

_You and your obsessive orthodoxy! _responded Kaioshin with a huff. _What do you suspect will happen – that the souls of my ancestors will haunt me forever for bringing a mortal to their planet?_

Kibito simply growled in response, aware that he hadn't expected that exact possibility. It was evident Kaioshin was ridiculing his concern far more than was necessary.

_Please, Kibito, _pleaded Kaioshin with great exasperation._ Just follow along - or would you rather sit back and act as though you were never revived?_

Kibito was beginning to feel thoroughly chafed by Kaioshin's misunderstanding of his true concerns. Once again, Kibito wondered how the Supreme Kai could see throughout the universe but fail to grasp the obvious at times. Kibito suspected Kaioshin was focused on finding only complex and divine answers. It was apparent the deity hadn't considered the source of his assistant's disobedience.

Kibito couldn't help himself: he refused to avert his fears any further. In doing so, he admitted he

made himself feel derisory and absurd.

_Is it so obvious that I remain behind?_ Kibito asked sardonically, hating himself for stooping so low. _Why, I thought you would be too enamored with Gohan to notice!_

It was Kaioshin's turn to falter now, giving a long pause before he exposed his disbelief. _Are we feeling tad jealous of the Saiyan, Kibito?_

Kibito's reply was as terse and stubborn as his facial expression. _Of course not, _he grunted.

_There is no competition for my attention, _said Kaioshin, feeling as though he had been furloughed as the supreme overseer of the universe only to become a mediator between an overgrown child desperate for his parents tending and another who was entirely oblivious or uncaring. _Don't be so paranoid._

Kibito crossed his massive arms over his chest, aware of the ineffectiveness of his body language and yet he didn't bother denying his natural reaction. _I have to remain wary of my potential replacement._

Kibito could just imagine Kaioshin blinking, the deity's voice high as though caught off-guard. _Replacement? _gasped the Supreme Kai. _ Kibito, what are you talking about?_

But the bodyguard would have none of the god's suspected deceptions. _Feigning innocence, I see, _commented Kibito with a sneer.

_I feign nothing_, retorted Kaioshin, the offense he had taken obvious. _In fact, I cannot. As a Kai, I speak only the truth._

Kibito snorted to himself, though the flames of his fire were rapidly dwindling. It felt as though the divinity had tossed cold water on him, turning Kibito's anger into nothing but moist ashes. Throughout the span of their brief argument, it had become obvious to both immortals that Kibito was behaving nonsensically. Kibito just hated to admit it.

Instead of depositing his own boot further into his mouth, Kibito decided to silently resume his pursuit of the deity.

It was Gohan that Kibito saw first, as the Saiyan was larger and wore stark black clothing. The Saiyan was respectfully following behind the Supreme Kai, who became detailed in Kibito's vision shortly after. It was Kibito's intention to place himself between the god and mortal, flying to linger behind Kaioshin and stare back at the Saiyan.

The manner in which Gohan was dressed further amplified Kibito's disapproval for the youth. The Saiyan wore nothing more than gloves and boots and a single piece, skin-tight body suit – that of which had become even more revealing after his battles had maimed it. The black fabric, which starkly contrasted the ivory skin below, had split in numerous places to expose expanses of bare skin. Kibito felt such an appearance to be extremely inappropriate on such holy ground.

Kibito wasn't quite sure what bothered him more: the thought of the Saiyan dressed so untraditionally on the planet or the way his body was bared for Kaioshin's innocent eyes.

Had the outfit not been torn, Kibito still would have considered it inexcusably revealing. The fabric clung so tight and stretched so taut across each and every one of Gohan's muscles, exposing their impressive outlines to any eye that befell him. Physically, the Saiyan was flawless; his training and youth had chiseled his features skillfully, in a manner that had once existed in Kibito's own physique.

Though Kibito never struggled with self-image, Gohan's presence made him feel aged. Having experienced more than half of his life as a standard Kai before being granted immortality, Kibito's body had understandably changed over hundreds of thousands of years. Though he was impressively muscular, the definition of his form had slightly lessened over time – time that had not yet affected Gohan's teenage body.

When comparing himself to Kaioshin's eternal youth and the short lifespan of the Saiyan, Kibito began feeling his age. Still, he was determined to deem himself more fit for the deity who, in reality, had lived the full potential of Gohan's life thousands of times over.

Really, Gohan would always be far too young for the god.

_Clutching at straws, are we? _wondered Kibito's mind, effectively irritating its beholder.

"What a view!" Gohan exclaimed suddenly, looking about at the scenery below him. "You know, in a lot of ways this reminds me of where I live back on earth! Hah!"

Only then did Kibito glance over his shoulder to the smiling Saiyan, feeling as though comparing Earth and Kaioshin-Kai was unsavory. Everything about Gohan was gnawing through Kibito's tightly drawn nerves, lessening the integrity of his self control.

"Look at you!" snapped Kibito with visible ire, unable to hide his disgust in the harshness of his voice. Gohan wasn't blind to the choler in the bodyguard's eyes and he gasped in fear, even as Kibito barked at him. "This is a sacred place and you're dressed like that!"

_Oh my, _came Kaioshin's telepathic sigh, the deity sounding as though he wanted to shake his head. The god refrained, but it was likely he couldn't resist rolling his eyes at his assistant's behavior. _Truly, Kibito?_

_He's practically nude in that outfit! _Kibito cried defensively. Certainly the deity didn't need further reminding of the Supreme Kais' code of ethics. Regardless of if Kaioshin did or not, Kibito took action.

Slowing gradually, Kibito allowed himself to drift closer to the blinking Saiyan. As he did, he straightened out his nearest arm in Gohan's direction, lifting his index finger towards the teenager. Immediately Gohan reacted, his body bunching defensively as a single flicker of light rose from the tip of Kibito's digit. An instant later, Gohan stopped completely, sensing something happening around his body.

The air around Gohan began glittering before a white burst of light consumed him. Frightfully, Gohan stared down at himself, making small sounds of concern. Then, with a bright flash, new garments appeared on his body: traditional Kai clothing, most similar to the garbs Kibito wore.

Gohan's eyes were wide with amazement, aimed downwards towards the flutter of concealing fabric. Though his doublet was blue like Kaioshin's, the orange sash that knotted about his waist fell in the front to cover the part of his legs. It was Kibito's intention to cloth Gohan's body as completely as possible, even if it involved enshrouding his intimate areas more than necessary.

_It _is_ necessary, _Kibito told himself, inwardly Gohan deserved a proper chastity belt, the Kai fashion suited Kibito's purpose well enough. Besides, had Kibito locked Gohan in his clothing, Kaioshin may have questioned his assistant's intentions. Kibito knew he didn't need to be the receiver of any further scrutiny. In doing so, he may have exposed his own intimate insecurities.

_I can just hear it now, _Kibito thought with a chuckle, internally mimicking the oblivious and innocent deity. _'So that's what you wear beneath your garments, Kibito? It doesn't seem very comfortable. Should _I _be wearing one? What's its purpose?'_

Indeed, Kaioshin was entirely clueless to anything involving such carnal desires – Kibito was certain of it. And if he wasn't, Kibito would have to force a similar method on chastity on the deity as well, as he could not afford Kaioshin to be tempted by Gohan.

From ahead of Kibito, Kaioshin laughed lightly, glancing back to see what had commenced behind him. As he studied the traditional fashion on the Saiyan, he said admirably, "Those clothes suit you well, Gohan!"

Kibito glowered. It was not his intentions to have Gohan impress the god further than he already had. Kaioshin's response was the last his assistant wanted to hear and he visibly glowered.

_I sincerely doubt Kaioshin means 'You look better with clothes than without', _growled Kibito to himself. It was more likely Kaioshin was pleased with Gohan's appearance in their holy robes, as if the Saiyan deserved to be amongst the Kais.

_Which he certainly does not, _Kibito vowed darkly, glaring at the tips of Gohan's spiky black hair. _Surely the Supreme Kai doesn't intend for Gohan to stay and live on Kaioshin-Kai._

Just the thought caused Kibito to bit his tongue to suppress his rage, finding it necessary to draw blood to advert his urge to dispose of his Saiyan problem then and there.

"You think so?" Gohan asked, referring to Kaioshin's comments regarding his appearance. The Saiyan remained oblivious to Kibito's expanding distaste for him as he twirled himself around to study his new outfit, hands spread out to his sides. "Thanks!"

With his attention redirecting to the path ahead of them, Kaioshin could see the undeniable figure of the holy mountain in the distance. Even with so much ground to cover still, the enormous towering structure appeared impressive even miles away. As they approached it, the immortals found themselves able to truly appreciate the elevation of it, though its pinnacle was short in breadth.

"Ah, this is it!" Kaioshin announced with a broad smile, delighted to see the sanctum landmark of his people. He felt it necessary to inform the Saiyan he led of their impending arrival, knowing Gohan could not comprehend the importance of the structure. It was there where each and every Supreme Kai had made their holy pilgrimage to try and obtain the legendary Z-sword. Gohan was the next to follow in their footsteps. "We're here!"

Indeed they were, and it was time for Kibito to see if Kaioshin's hope for Gohan proved fruitful. If it did not then the bodyguard would have no other choice but to watch the young deity struggle with acceptance and feel as though he had committed yet another failure.

If Gohan did indeed remove the Z-sword, well...Kibito didn't bother considering the outcome. After all, it was a certain sign of ignorance to put unbelievably high stakes in such an immense improbability.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N**: It's been a while. I've been distracted by the fun of y!gallery, as illustrated art is much faster and typically receives more feedback. I also post mature stories there. If interested, you can search for 'Supreme Kai' and find me, Cannibaljello. Beware, though, because the material is VERY adult.

**ThatRandomPerson**: I think Kibito needs more than a hug. He'll get one and then some eventually. I'm sad to hear that you reviewed Sharing the Wealth because it didn't go through! *pout* I was looking forward to it too. If by some chance you have a copy of it (I save my reviews for the same reason), feel free to post it here or send me a message.

**FioccoDiNeve**: It's wonderful to hear from you again! I do enjoy putting a little humor in my fanfiction, and boy, do I love tormenting Kibito. He'll get more jealous as time passes, but won't drop dead from it. He might begin wishing he would!

I still intend on finishing this, but the conclusion depends on what response I get. Because of the drastic decline in reviews, I considered ending this prematurely after the fusion. My original plans involve writing the event that they become separated and (hopefully) attempt an intimate relationship. I haven't touched this story for months now, as I have been focused on multiple others.

* * *

Part XXVIII

More nimble and graceful than his companions, Kaioshin was the first to touch down at the mountain's summit. From where he had flown closely behind the deity, Kibito was the next to follow, though it took the bodyguard extra care to settle his broad form on the small ledge that surrounded the Z-sword.

Gohan joined them an instant later, his boots brushing on the surface from whence the hilt of the holy weapon originated. They were silent for a long moment, with the Supreme Kai allowing Gohan an opportunity to take in his surroundings. As he did, the deity felt his assistant step closer towards him, sensing the strength and warmth of Kibito's protective presence tower over his petite body.

After their brief telepathic discussion – Kaioshin didn't quite consider it an argument, as it had introduced him to the purpose of his assistant's behavior – the deity further understood Kibito's intentions. Since his revival, Kibito had seemed intent on smothering his master with his presence. It wasn't difficult for Kibito to succeed in his efforts, given his exclusively masculine and therefor testosterone-driven personality,. Surprising to the deity, he didn't actually mind his assistant's expatiated concern or attention. Over the many years since the beginning of Kibito's guardianship, the servitor had become comfortable in his status. For Kibito to believe he had competition was, to say the least, amusing.

Though he was the highest god, Kaioshin shared the same quality of all other beings: he enjoyed feeling wanted. When one lived in a solitary and lonely state as he did, it was nice to feel cherished; to know that someone deeply cared that he lived. So very few individuals knew Kais even existed, and Kibito was by far Kaioshin's closest, if not only, trusted companion.

Kibito's competitiveness for his attention made it easier for Kaioshin to pretend that he was not truly alone in his feelings. Increasingly, the deity found himself needing the presence of his assistant for comfort, not solely because of the tragedy that had befallen them and because of his near-death experience, but...for some other purpose.

Still, Kaioshin found himself unwilling to cling to his guardian as much as his instincts insisted, suspicion that his feelings were responsible for his highly unusual dream. To a great extent, Kaioshin was desperate to avoid a recollection of his imagined experience for fear of what knowledge his logic would deduct from it. Despite the closeness Kaioshin had with his guardian, his dream had caused him to subconsciously distance himself. It certainly wasn't Kaioshin's heartfelt intention to do so.

Even Kaioshin could admit to himself that his reaction was cowardly. Fearing his emotions, the Kaioshin had overcompensated for his fondness by belittling Kibito's mysterious revival. The deity felt as though a vulnerable part of him had run away to avoid the meaning behind his dream and had then latched onto Gohan for security. Feeling it ridiculous to do so – Kibito was his loyal guardian, was he not? - Kaioshin couldn't help but deny his notions purchase.

And so Kaioshin forbid his mind to wander any further, taking a single step forward towards the sword to remind himself of his purpose. He had brought Gohan to his hallowed planet to have the Saiyan remove the legendary Z-sword. He didn't return home to sit around and feel the confusion of a flustered schoolboy.

Suddenly aware that his companions were waiting for a signal to commence, Kaioshin internally shook himself and retrieved his sense of duty.

"This is the Z-sword," said the Supreme Kai, introducing it to the young Saiyan. The god wasted no time in giving instruction, feeling as though procrastinating to do so would waste valuable time. Lost moments resulted in the loss of lives on earth, and so his stance was stern.

"Now try to pull it out," ordered the deity, his slanted and exotic eyes bordered with bold determination. Allowing no time for questioning, he continued urging on the Saiyan youth, emphasizing the significance of his future feat. "No one else has done it. Gohan, if you can pull it from the rock, you will be the first."

"Woah, first one, huh?" Gohan reiterated in awe, hunching before the sword to study it more closely. In doing so, the Saiyan turned his back to Kaioshin and for the briefest moment, Kaioshin wondered if the width of Gohan's shoulders could elicit the same response as Kibito's had. Comparing the stature of the Saiyan and his bodyguard was a stretch and ultimately had no effect.

With a shift of clothing, the Saiyan's covered muscles rippled just noticeably beneath the numerous layers of his garments. The youth had reached to touch the lustrous and mysterious green stone at the pommel of the swords hilt. He tapped it, his nail making the sound of silverware against crystal, as if signifying an announcement.

"You know," Gohan commented then, his words flowing seamlessly with those previous to them, though to the distracted deity they seemed sudden. "This might sound strange but I feel like I've done this before."

It was that moment Kaioshin noticed the complete silence of his large companion. He had at least expected another arrogant, opprobrious comment from Kibito. Instead, both the bodyguard's mind and mouth remained quiet.

Deciding it was best not to tempt a comment from Kibito, Kaioshin avoided addressing the taciturn giant. There was no need for it since Kibito had no impact on Gohan's fate, and so Kaioshin focused solely on the young Saiyan. Gohan had slowly shifted to grasp the hilt of the Z-sword with his hands, cautiously bracing himself for the effort he would soon devote to the deity's cause.

Kaioshin could hear Gohan's thoughts as they occurred inside of his concentrated mind. _Here it goes, _the youth told himself, shifting his weight from his toes to his heels. In doing so, he spread his stance wide, legs bent at the knees with his shoulders inwardly rotated, grasping the sword with generous strength.

In anticipation, both Kaioshin and Kibito had shifted for a better vantage point. They had rounded either side of the Saiyan, standing opposite of each other with Gohan situated between them. From where he settled, Kaioshin looked at Kibito's face and noticed the expression of smugness curling his harsh features.

The obvious proof of Kibito's pessimism made Kaioshin want to reach across and slap the imperious look off his visage. Instead, Kaioshin combated his companion's haughtiness with his own optimistic smile. The Supreme Kai's confidence in Gohan never once wavered.

Gohan's frown existed for different reasons, and he appeared almost cruel in his utmost concentration. He had just begun his attempts at retracting the sword before he abruptly ceased, said scowl disappearing. Instead, Gohan's sharpened eyes softened and raised towards the heavens as if to stare into the darkness of his own hair.

Kaioshin gave a weak start, his lips parting as a questioning sound arose from his delicate throat. The arch of his fine brows raised, expanding his unsuspecting expression.

"Uh," Gohan began, turning towards Kaioshin as his hands remained resting where they encompassed the hilt of the blade. "I was wondering exactly...I mean," the youth paused to laugh uncomfortably, reconsidering the object in his grasp. When Gohan spoke again, he smiled doltishly up at the petite deity. "What's suppose to happen when a person actually manages to pull this thing out?"

Kibito answered readily, proud of his heritage as a close relative of the Supreme Kais. He took it upon himself to spare the deity an explanation, sensing that Kaioshin lacked intentions of providing one to the oblivious Saiyan. Already Kibito preferred Kaioshin's interactions with Gohan remained minimal and took it upon himself to address the teen.

"The sword draws on its master's deepest hidden powers," explained Kibito, his sharp eyes staring past the constant dour expression of his noble face. "The two become _one_ weapon capable of cutting down the mightiest of foes."

"Oh wow," Gohan said, turning towards the Z-sword with renewed interest. A smile touched his youthful ivory face. "It sounds like this sucker must be really sharp! Guess I'll have to be careful."

Finally, as Kaioshin expected, Kibito could not hide his pessimistic temperament for long. A chuckle entered the bodyguard's words, and his smirk greatly expressed the dark humor he derived from his certainty of Gohan's failure.

"Don't worry," he told Gohan, not bothering to hide his expectation. "You can't free it."

When Kaioshin spoke, he felt like a parent again, forced to scold his misbehaving guardian. With faint admonishment, the god glared at his assistant, his slanted eyes narrowing dangerously. "Kibito," Kaioshin hissed, nearly whispering his reprimand. "We've all had our chance. Now give Gohan his."

And then, in a much sweeter tone, Kaioshin turned to Gohan. His emotions were like fire and ice – his expectations burning with promise for the Saiyan and his mood becoming frigid towards Kibito. "If you're ready, give it a try."

Gohan smiled, unaffected by Kibito's scorn. His pride had grown greatly in the midst of the Supreme Kai's unwavering hope. "Here goes nothing!"

Gohan then let out a massive breath, expelling it as he targeted his focus. He gripped the hilt of the blade with increasing strength. As he did, the skin between his ebony eyes and pale brows furrowed, pinching the ivory skin at the arch of his nose. His body began shaking even before he shifted his weight to the back of his heels.

Kaioshin watched the way Gohan's boots dug into the ground below them, and then moved his eyes to study the obvious effort on the Saiyan's face. Gohan began baring his teeth wider with each passing second, his entire body tensing with strength. Sweat dripped down the side of Gohan's face but failed to distract the determined teenager, who forcefully attempted to extend his legs. In doing so, he hoped to drive the blade from the rock with the resulting upward force, grunting with his constant effort.

In a matter of time, Gohan's face started to redden and the veins along forehead began bulging. Kaioshin wasn't surprised; he hadn't expected Gohan to easily remove the Z-sword, and so there would indeed be a struggle involved. Kibito, on the other hand, smirked as if Gohan's defeat loomed on the horizon. Perhaps, to Kibito, the Saiyan's failure was occurring right before them.

Gohan began changing his approach. Instead of using brute force to tear out the Z-sword, he began leaning the bulk of his weight backwards. As he did, Gohan began audibly crying out, his frustration evident in his shallow breathing.

Then it happened – something Kaioshin did not expect The squeal of damp hands along leather filled the air and Gohan gave a frightened cry, his grip slipping free of the handle.

With the force his body exerted, Gohan bent backwards and hit the mountain ground with his forehead. Kaioshin watched in amazement, having not anticipated the Saiyan to be so extremely flexible, noticing that the youth's entire body had curved. Gohan's feet had risen to stand on the tips of his toes, and his arms remained stiffened, standing straight up from his chest. His position was unusual and fit the unique situation.

The entire mountain trembled with the redirection of Gohan's force, now imposed on the pillar of the planet. Only after the tremors stilled did Gohan fall onto his back, staring at the palms of his throbbing hands. Kaioshin could almost see the fluorescent pain in Gohan's brightly inflamed skin. The Saiyan cried out in angry agony.

"Oh! Ah! Stupid hands!" Gohan said, cursing his mortal physicality. There were tears in the corner of his eyes, though Kaioshin wasn't certain if they were from discomfort or humiliation.

Leaning forward at his petite waist, Kaioshin gazed down at the downtrodden Saiyan. With his motion, the heavy front of his white mohawk fell forward, shockingly pale against the backdrop of Gohan's ivory skin. When the deity spoke to him, his voice was soft and came from between his barely parted lips.

"Gohan," soothed Kaioshin, his obsidian eyes gazing in the youth's dark irises. His intention was to assure Gohan that his hope remained as powerful as ever. "I think you should try it again."

Eager to redeem himself and reestablish his hindered pride, Gohan abruptly jumped to his feet. In doing so, he turned his back to Kibito, who couldn't have been more darkly satisfied with Gohan's struggle.

_Do you have no shame? _Kaioshin telepathically asked his assistant, glaring over Gohan's shoulder at Kibito's smug face.

Kibito's response was intentionally sardonic and further shadowed the deity's piercing gaze. _Excuse me, did you say something? I was too busy watching Gohan make a fool of himself to notice._

Kaioshin resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Kibito's sarcastic antics and smiled at Gohan instead. In the process, the deity ignored the dry laughter cavorting throughout Kibito's ki.

"You guys weren't kidding about this thing!" exclaimed Gohan, staring at his hands again. He remained oblivious to the telepathic happenings around him and to the way Kibito's lips curved upward in a tightly sealed sadistic smirk.

Gohan turned from Kaioshin towards the sword again, gripping his right wrist in his left hand as he balled the former into a fist. He glared demandingly at it, as if he could order his body to produce much needed results. "Come on hands," he insisted, frustration evident. "Be strong, be strong, be strong!"

Kaioshin was well aware of Gohan's next method and smiled in anticipating delight. He had previously wondered why Gohan hadn't considered transforming during his first attempt and then decided the teenager had tested his normal physical strength first.

As expected, Gohan gave out sharp yell and extended his arms upwards, bringing them down as if to force his transformation to occur. It began with a telling flash of yellow, Gohan's dense aura rising upwards from around his feet. As the burst of energy cleared and became translucent, Gohan's stiffened golden hair became evident. The thick tendrils waved about, moving with the current his ki created.

In the face of Gohan's transformation, Kibito remained smug. With the rouge skin of his face illuminated by the Super Saiyan's illustrious presence, Kibito spoke darkly. "Not even your Super Saiyan strength will be enough, I'm afraid."

Refusing to accede to the arrogant bodyguard, Gohan's hands solidly latched onto the legendary blade again, his emerald eyes burning with radiant purpose. He approached the Z-sword with the same method he had before, utilizing each and every muscle in his attempted to extract it from its stone hilt. Similar sounds of strain filtered through his bare teeth, exposing the tint of his gum line.

From around the handle, sparks of electricity danced from Gohan's hands, crackling madly and dancing viciously. The fine bolts of cobalt blue gathered, multiplying with rapid speed, until they remained visibly tangled with Gohan's hands that still desperately strangled the handle of the blade.

"Your effort is in vain," Kibito told Gohan, not yet understanding the potential of his Super Saiyan strength. He continued his attempts to convince the youth of the feats impossibility, comparing Gohan's attempts to those throughout Kaioshin's history. "If the Supreme Kai was unable to extract the sword, how can a simple mortal like yourself ever succeed?"

Perhaps Kibito's threats worked in Gohan's favor, adding to the frustration that readily converted into power. With Gohan's increasing efforts, the ground beneath his bracing boots began to shatter, swallowing the body baring down on it.

Gohan nearly collapsed again as his body adopted a lower posture, bending his powerful legs to fight his battle. In doing so, Gohan utilized the entire strength of his body, straightening his knees while simultaneously pulling upwards with his bulging arms. He began crying out in his crusade, even as Kaioshin noticed shards of rock falling from the structure below them.

And then it happened: jagged cracks began spidering outwards from the silver shimmer of the legendary blade, the fissures widening under the pressure. Finally, Kaioshin saw the movement of metal, the sword slowly withdrawing from the structure.

Once the process began, it continued seamlessly. Gohan utilized the last of his strength with a victorious scream, extracting the sword entirely from the solid rock. The lustrous blade reflected the show of explosive energy that followed, lighting the sky with vibrant feathers of ki. Simultaneously, Gohan's boots plunged deeper into the column, further crushing the weakened surface.

Kaioshin couldn't help but extend his arm in triumph and sharply drew it close to his chest with the excitement that coursed ecstatically through his body. As the deity did so, he cried out ecstatically, "Gohan, you did it!"

Kibito's face was agape with shock, his eyes spreading wide against the stricken sweat that poured down his face. "The Z-sword is free!" he bellowed loudly in disbelief, stance wide and stunned.

Gohan remained suspended from where his monumental force had propelled him. Kaioshin could see the exhausted manner in which the Super Saiyan breathed, his shoulders heaving with each ragged exhalation. The emerald of Gohan's surreal eyes stared downward in awe of the sword in his hands, impressed by his legendary feat.

Eventually, Gohan drifted to the solid planet below, enticing the immortals to follow. Kaioshin descended after a moment, wisely using the time to flash a cocky smile at his stricken assistant before he leapt gracefully down from the tower of stone. It took the Supreme Kai only a moment to reach Gohan, who still struggled to catch his breath. The god watched the Saiyan cease his transformation, his golden hair suddenly bleeding back to raven black.

Kibito eventually followed with something in his eyes Kaioshin couldn't describe. There was embarrassment suffused in the darkness of Kibito's gaze, though there was a profound awe that stirred with it. Kaioshin couldn't help but smile in spite of his bodyguard's defeat, proud that his hopes for Gohan were testified.

"Well Kibito," Kaioshin said, voice high and demure. "It would seem that you have underestimated our young friend."

Kibito said nothing. Instead, he gave a deep grunt to express his displeasure. He was too enamored with the freed shimmer of sword to glare even in the Kaioshin's general direction.

Tilting his head upwards to gaze fondly at the Saiyan besides him, Kaioshin asked, "How does it feel, Gohan - to hold the legendary Z-sword?" He had noticed how Gohan remained clutching the grip of the blade, resting the sharp tip in the soil of the holy planet below.

Kaioshin's exotic eyes were soft and peaceful, as if the retrieval of the legendary sword had cleared his conscious and returned peace and order to the universe. Though Majin Buu had yet to be defeated, the deity couldn't help be feel as though the creature's death was certain. Perhaps it was the natural serenity of Kaioshin-Kai that suffused through Kaioshin's senses, tempting him to lower his guard and continue his existence in solace.

Staring at Gohan with great affection, the deity felt a sensation that was rapidly becoming familiar to him. He experienced such a partiality to the youth. Seeing Gohan provided him with a profound warmth that was innocent and preferable to whatever aesthesis originated from Kibito. The Supreme Kai couldn't be certain if his tenderness for Gohan was paternal, as he had no personal experience with children, or if it was some other form of affection.

"Let's see," said Gohan, eagerly responding to the deity's inquiry. He was passionately obedient in a way that touched Kaioshin's heart, with the Saiyan so quick to fulfill the god's needs. Immediately, Gohan began lifting the blade, the surreal metal reflecting the rays emitting from the planet and numerous moons surrounding it.

It soon became apparent that there was more to the Z-sword than expected.

Gohan began grunting as if under great strain, his body tensing with the immense effort it took to elevate the sword. He began baring his teeth again, sweat dripping from his hairline to his strained temples. Then, with a burst of extreme effort, Gohan lifted the sword a little higher -

And let out a cry, bending backwards with the sword bearing down on him, seeming as though from a colossal weight.

Kaioshin watched in awe during the entire process, seeing Gohan's body contort in slow motion. The blade became situated to shine a threatening sliver down the mid-line of Gohan's flustered face, effectively slicing Kaioshin's vision of the Saiyan's visage in half. Only then did Kaioshin utter a sound of concern, his gaze as expansive as a doe's.

Immediately after seeing the Supreme Kai's expression, a reassuring smile broke across Gohan's youthful face. "Don't worry," he said, his voice choked as if under pressure. "I've got it!"

It took more effort for Gohan to upright himself, doing so with a massive gust of breath from his straining chest. The Z-sword swung forward with the motion of Gohan's body, nearly throwing the youth forward to the ground before him. At the last moment, Gohan utilized his entire body to stop the inertia of the remarkably dense blade.

"Hey, you know what?" Gohan gasped, struggling to lift the blade higher in the air. "I think I've figured out how I can use this thing to beat Majin Buu!"

As Gohan spoke, he uprighted the blade again and swung it widely. It sliced horizontally through the air towards the deity, its edges viciously severe. Watching Gohan, Kaioshin's eyes remained wide, though not from the threat of perilously sharp metal. He was baffled by the teenager's bold statement.

"Is...that so?" Kaioshin implored slowly, amazement evident in his visage and his voice. He felt as though his hearing deceived him, and yet he couldn't help but watch the mesmerizing swing of the Z-sword.

There was humor in Gohan's voice that the deity failed to detect, too distracted by his disbelief to recognize it. It wasn't until Gohan offered an explanation that Kaioshin realized Gohan's intended witticism.

"It's so heavy," explained Gohan, demonstrating his hindered ability to strategically maneuver the weapon. "If I could just get him to hold it, he won't be able to use his arms!"

Kaioshin blinked in response, too befuddled to immediately make sense of it all. Kibito, on the other hand, reacted like fire to a rich and perfect fuel.

"How dare you make jokes!" Kibito yelled at Gohan, clenching his fists in precariously restrained rage. The orthodox bodyguard was immensely offended by the unintentional discourtesy of the Saiyan and bared both vicious teeth and eyes at the youth. "Have you no respect for the power that is in your grasp?"

"This sword is the ultimate weapon and you removed it!" cried the enraged giant, burning through Gohan's defenses with his acrid disgust. He informed Gohan of the demands bestowed upon him by his fate and the dangers his enemy imposed. "Now you must master it! You must work harder than you ever have, because if you continue trembling the way you are now, your battle with Majin Buu will be over before it has begun!"

Kaioshin was stunned by Kibito's blatant passion, remaining silence in its the monstrous presence. Though Gohan had repeatedly lit a figurative fire beneath the bodyguard, it was this past comment by the innocent Saiyan that coalesced Kibito's disdain for the youth and raised his booming voice.

Gohan appeared considerably unaffected by Kibito's contempt, and instead of giving the guardian his full attention, focused on raising the blade in his grasp. With the effort it took to lift the sword, Gohan must have had a purpose. He wouldn't have exhausted himself so thoroughly without reason.

"Well Kibito," said the young Saiyan, facing the divine assistant. He smiled then, holding out the sword in offering towards the larger man. In doing so, Gohan took a few carefully measured steps, fearing the blade would topple him. "Maybe you'd like to give it a try. For you, this should be no problem!"

For a moment, Kibito considered the blade with narrowed eyes, anger remaining in his expression. There was no hesitation in the powerful man who reached forward toward to accept the Z-sword. In order for Kibito's massive hands to grab the handle, Gohan had to part his grip on the far ends of the grip, giving the other just enough space to lock his impressive fists around it.

"Ready?" Gohan asked, a bit of mischief in his voice. Kibito didn't seem to detect it, too eager to take Gohan's challenge and prove his potential. It was obvious to Kaioshin that his bodyguard was attempting, yet again, to accentuate his value and raw power in order to impress his deity and maintain his position as his divine bodyguard.

Only then, when certain Kibito had a solid grasp, did Gohan remove his stabilizing hands. The affect was immediate.

Kaioshin watched with wide eyes as the blade began descending, dragging Kibito's massive body with it. The bodyguard cried out in shock, a cold sweat pouring from his chiseled brow. Following the falling sword, Kibito was nearly drawn upon his face the instant the pommel crashed to the ground. With a burst of minerals from the rich soil, the blade began careening sideways. Only then did Kibito withdraw his hands, saving his hands from a bloody fate.

The sword smoothly fell sideways with a powerful explosion of sound, seeming as though it weighed numerous tons. As it did, more dust was thrown upwards, and Kibito fell backwards, landing on his posterior with a daunted grunt.

Kaioshin, too, made a sound of wonder, his gaze greatly widened to take in the scene. He wasn't quite sure what to say or think, only aware that Kibito had been powerless to manipulate and ultimately stop the falling Z-sword. Had the god not experienced it with his own eyes, he likely wouldn't have believed a recollection of the events. Kibito was physically the most powerful Kai since South Supreme Kai, and the deity had always been impressed with his prowess.

And now...

Kaioshin couldn't help but add to Kibito's obvious humiliation. "How embarrassing," he uttered, giving the only commentary that came to mind.

Gohan remained standing between the immortals, his hands still splayed as they had been since releasing the sword. It was as if Gohan intended to display how immediately the weapon had made its affect, further adding to Kibito's mortification.

"See, like I said," Gohan told Kibito with an innocent smile. The Saiyan's hands remained inflamed and swollen, signifying how difficult it was even for him to wield the Z-sword. "It's heavy!"

After a momentary pause, Kibito rose to his feet and stepped close to Gohan. Instead of striking the teenager as Kaioshin expected, he turned and reached for the Z-sword again. Kibito's intentions were obvious; he desperately wished to redeem himself to the deity, if not to best the Saiyan at his achievement. In doing so, he forcefully tried to lift the blade again...and proceeded only failing miserably.

Kaioshin almost pitied Kibito then, aware the bodyguard had the opposite effect of what he was determined to impose. With all the strength he could muster, Kibito greatly distorted his body, using his entire impressive mass to try and lift the weapons quillions.

Despite his valiant efforts, Kibito succeeded only in making himself swear profusely, flush a deeper crimson then Kaioshin ever thought possible, and bare his teeth to the point where they threatened to break. Kibito was practically screaming in his chest, his sounds of struggle guttural and stentorian.

Gohan had distanced himself from the bodyguard who had been reduced to a feral, vicious animal. The young Saiyan backed up to stand before the Supreme Kai, the right mass of his thick triceps brushing the front of Kaioshin's left deltoid and bicep.

Seconds passed, then minutes, before Kibito finally gave in to his senses. He removed his hands like he had immersed them in glowing magma, staring down at his palms as they throbbed with fluorescent heat.

In his suffering, Kibito went so far as to blow great gusts of air onto the agonized palms of his hands, his body heaving with the massive expanse of his expanding and contracting lungs. He continued to do so until he realized that both the deity and Saiyan's eyes were centered on him, and that he was making a fool of himself.

Kaioshin saw Kibito's broad shoulders tense in recognition. Abruptly, his actions stopped, allowing the deity to imagine the narrowing of his assistant's stricken eyes. The Supreme Kai knew Kibito well enough to expect the giant's next decision. Kaioshin watched with doe eyes as Kibito overcompensated for his weakness by dismissively moving his sizable arms casually behind his back, hands connecting at the knuckles against the sash at his waist.

"Uh," Kibito said sternly, his voice deep and hoarse. "It's not _that_ heavy."

Gohan's voice was high, as if the youth couldn't believe Kibito would even attempt to mislead his bombasted audience. There was no need for the Saiyan to make an explanation, as his tone spoke volumes of incredulity. "You couldn't even lift it off the ground."

Like a confused hound, Kaioshin tilted his head to the side, virtually lowering one elfin ear to its respective shoulder. In doing so, he let out a sound of befuddlement. "Uh?"

A single sizable droplet of sweat trailed down the side of Kibito's face, just visible from the angle at which the Supreme Kai and Saiyan stood.

"Well?" Kibito shouted, blatantly pissed off. The berated bodyguard rounded on the other men, thrusting a damning finger violently out to target the young Saiyan. Gohan jumped with the bloodthirsty expression Kibito wore, though Kaioshin could see the true mortification the assistant overcompensated for.

"I'm not the one who has to use it!" Kibito barked, his words propelling from his booming, projecting mouth. Spit flew through the air, unable to reach the figures cowering some distance away. Kibito's anger was like bullet fire, quick and brutal. "You are, so you had better get started!"

Speechless, Kaioshin had no choice but to remain paralyzed from his fear of Kibito. To think the Supreme Kai of the universe would feel threatened by his own guardian was unexpected. He had never seen Kibito so furious before. The bodyguard resembled a rabid animal, his entire body heaving with his heavy breathing. Kibito's pupils were little more than acute pinpoints, stabbing through Gohan mercilessly.

It seemed the sharpness of the Z-sword had become truly outmatched.


	29. Chapter 29

**GaaraHorses4ever: **I certainly hope you paced yourself while reading the whole story! I'm glad you enjoyed it rather than considering it a chore. I must applaud your efforts, as I don't think many people are willing to read so much these days – especially fanfiction. I will certainly post what I have written so far, but having not worked on it recently, I remember this story only when a review pops up in my inbox.

It's saddening to see the lack of Kaioshin fanfiction out there. I am delighted you have such high opinions of this. I've certainly spent a lot of time and effort on it. I just wish more people had the time (or desire) to read it! Still, I'll take all the awesome audience I can get.

**FioccoDiNeve: **Stress is abundant in life, sadly. I'm pleased you still made time to stick with this story, as I assume the majority of people have forfeited it. I wonder how you didn't notice Kibito's jealousy before. It's so obvious (and fun)! I don't think many people considered Kibito much in the anime, as his involvement was so limited. That, and no one but the main characters of DBZ are given much personality.

I agree that I must be the only prolific Kaioshin writer out there! Sad, isn't it? I think most people forgot about him around 2003. I only watched the Buu Saga recently, so he was completely new to me. I just wish that I could read new Kaioshin fanfiction without having written it!

* * *

_Part XXIX_

Gohan's training with the Z-sword commenced immediately, with all three individuals on Kaioshin-Kai in agreement that Majin Buu's reign of terror needed to be ceased as soon as possible. With every passing moment, Majin Buu imposed a great threat to every living being on earth. As soon as Buu destroyed the planet, he would move onto the next and further eradicate the unsuspecting civilizations of the universe.

They could do little more than wait, though it was simpler for Gohan to remain collected when he had his focus solely concentrated on his training. The Supreme Kai, on the other hand, promptly resumed his duties of overseeing the universe – more importantly, the planet in the greatest peril.

Together, the immortals and their Saiyan companion traveled away from the high pillar from whence the Z-sword came, flying towards the area they had originally transported to during their return to Kaioshin-Kai. It was perhaps a mile from the deity's residence – far enough so Gohan could not inflict unnecessary damage to any considerable structure. The only obstacles that scattered throughout the space were trees and bushes and, further in the distance, a babbling brook. The beauty in the environment was suitable for the astounding training that took place upon it – an organic backdrop to the natural talents of Gohan's sword dance.

From there he stood against a tree, Kibito considered the struggling Saiyan again and decided his abilities had not yet become a terpsichore but instead involved more stumbling and fumbling. Watching Gohan was unnerving to the bodyguard, who had wrongfully expected more from the youth. Kibito had assumed Gohan would wield the Z-sword with finesse as soon as he removed it. After all, the Supreme Kai had such lavish hopes for the youth.

_Though Kaioshin knew only that Gohan could remove the sword, _Kibito thought with a massive sigh. It would definitely take time for the Saiyan to master the mystical weapon in his grasp.

Kibito's experience with the Z-sword was still hot and fresh on his mind. Though not a single word had been spoken regarding his complete and total failure at even holding the Z-sword, Kibito knew the others still thought of it. In fact, he suspected Gohan gained confidence from the bodyguard's downfall, seeing that Kibito had harassed him so greatly in the past.

It was Gohan's turn to get revenge, and Kibito was certain that the Saiyan would soon demonstrate his methods.

For the most part, Kaioshin overlooked Gohan's training. There were instances where the deity would wander off, pacing with whatever anxieties filled his engaged mind. Other times, he would stand and watch Gohan's movements, sometimes offering morsels of advice. Most often, Kaioshin bestowed words of encouragement upon the young Saiyan.

Gohan was absolutely bathing in the attention, and Kaioshin's interest was as abundant and transparent as a waterfall.

Kibito soon suspected that his irritation with the Saiyan wasn't purely for his slow but steady accomplishments in his sword handling. The intensity in which Kaioshin watched Gohan the majority of the time was galling. During many instances, Kibito felt the urge to interrupt the Supreme Kai and inform him that there were indeed more pressing matters in the universe than watching Gohan grunt and sweat.

_Perhaps you're just being paranoid, _offered the bodyguard to himself.

But even the Supreme Kai needed moments of rest at times. Kibito often preferred the deity focus on Gohan rather than torture his mental stability by so intensely observing the horrors Majin Buu inflicted on earth's innocent by-standards.

For the first time in their history together, Kibito was shocked to see fine lines of exhaustion resting just below the beautiful kohl lining Kaioshin's eyes. Only then did the bodyguard consider that their absence from Kaioshin-Kai had only lasted a day and that in such a brief span of time so much had happened. Within the hours of earth's day time, the universe had begin to slowly unravel.

_No wonder Kaioshin never allows himself a day of relaxation, _Kibito thought with an internal frown. Their trip to earth had been nothing but a nightmare, and Kibito could see the effect it had on the exhausted divinity.

It would prove worthless to inform Kaioshin of his fatigue, as the deity was certainly already aware of it. Even of Kibito mentioned the idea of rest, Kaioshin would politely refuse. Given the situation at hand, perhaps there was no opportunity to decrease one's guard.

_After this has passed, _Kibito promised his beloved silently, _peace will be restored and there will many days for rest. You have suffered too greatly to stand much longer, Kaioshin. When the time comes, you can rest your weary head on my chest and I'll hold you only until I'm forced to let go._

In the past, Kibito didn't believe his love for the deity could have grown any stronger. Like he had in so many other instances, the divine guardian had been proved wrong. With this realization, Kibito was uncertain if he should frown or smile upon his renewed and elaborated feelings for Kaioshin, or if he would simply suffer more from then on.

In two terrifying instances, Kibito had nearly lost the one he loved. He himself had his life taken by Dabura, king of the demons. Then, after he had ominously been revived, he had found Kaioshin collapsed precariously on the verge of death. Kibito could still vividly see the image of it and feel the greatest fear he had ever experienced.

To think that had Kibito found Kaioshin a moment sooner, the most holy and revered idol in the universe would have become reduced to nothing but a corpse on the stale surface of the earth. The essence of the pure deity would have been absorbed by a planet suffused with greed and iniquity. He would have died from wounds inflicted by the most evil and vile creation in the universe. The Kaioshin that Kibito loved and lived so passionately for would have ceased to exist.

Though Kaioshin stood alive and well besides his bodyguard, Kibito couldn't help but envision him splattered in violet blood with scrapes and contusions covering the canvas of his porcelain lavender skin. Kibito realized then that a great deal of his disapproval and distrust in Gohan was based in the fact that the Saiyan had not protected the deity. In fact, the Supreme Kai had ultimately been the Saiyan's guardian.

Kibito's voice of reason was stronger than it had previously been, and so finally he listened to it. _Had you been in the same situation, you would have been in Gohan's position, if not worse. Majin Buu is no __typical adversary. If he had harmed Kaioshin and Gohan so profoundly, you would have been killed. Either way, you would have died, whether it be from Dabura or Bibidi's demon._

A small frown touched Kibito's taciturn features and then furrowed further only when he noticed the distressed darkness in Kaioshin's onyx eyes. Kibito had turned to the deity for comfort and assurance that they both remained alive, and yet the distress Kaioshin's mesmerizing eyes expressed killed Kibito inside.

_Master, what is happening on earth? _Kibito asked, reaching out to Kaioshin softly.

Kibito knew the Supreme Kai would refuse to speak aloud for fear of distracting the Saiyan who continued swinging and lunging with the Z-sword. Gohan had found it necessary to practice in his transformation, finding himself only capable of handling the weapon as a Super Saiyan.

Even in their telepathy, Kaioshin was more softly spoken than characteristic. _Babidi is seeking Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo. It seems the boys have offended him by interrupting Majin Buu's battle with Vegeta, and Piccolo attempted to kill Babidi._

_You say he 'attempted' - so he did not succeed? _Kibito inquired, understanding Babidi's remaining importance. Only the Madoshi could seal Majin Buu back into his pod and thus spare the universe the destruction of the monster.

_No, _Kaioshin responded, the image of Gohan's exercises reflecting in his obsidian gaze. As a Supreme Kai, the deity could easily maintain multiple focuses simultaneously. As he spoke, Kibito suspected Kaioshin studied Gohan and watched the events on earth, all while conversing with him as he did.

_Babidi lives on. For how much longer, I am uncertain. Buu refuses to be under Babidi's complete control and has become increasingly argumentative with the flea. If Babidi is not careful, his father's creation will destroy him. Then any hopes we have for resealing Majin Buu will be nullified._

Kibito resisted the urge to rest a hand on Kaioshin's delicate shoulder, knowing little would alleviate the deity's anxiety. In doing so, Kibito considered the possibility that Gohan might gain awareness of their interactions. Though Kibito wanted nothing more to make a claim on the deity before the young Saiyan's eyes, demanding Gohan keep his distance, he couldn't. Truly, Kibito had no reason to – at least, not yet.

_Hopefully Gohan will complete his training before that happens, _Kibito thought to himself and then immediately realized the improbability of such an immense achievement.

Kaioshin was all too aware of the impossibility at well. His voice was little more than a sigh. _You know as well as I that Gohan needs more time than we may have at our disposal._

Kibito gave no response. Instead, he frowned further, surprised to see Kaioshin do the same. For a fleeting moment, the deity tilted his flawless visage towards his assistant, regardless if Gohan's attention was caught or not, and looked deeply into Kibito's eyes. There was an immense sadness in the deity's slanted gaze, and Kibito suddenly envisioned him as a scared and confused child seeking solace in the face of someone he trusted.

_I have not yet told you everything that is happening on earth, _Kaioshin informed Kibito, who nodded to assure his full attention. _Babidi is threatening to have Buu destroy entire cities continuously until Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo expose themselves. Majin Buu has turned mass populaces of people into candy and has eaten them. _

Kaioshin didn't have to express the internal disturbance that welled up in him, as the glassy sheen to his eyes succeeded in doing so. Kibito couldn't help but step closer to the petite deity and lean forward, brushing the blade of white hair that threatened to obscure one eye.

The brief but so very bold gesture of the bodyguard caused a shift in Kaioshin's glossy gaze. **What Kibito described as a comforting warmth spread through the obsidian shimmer of soulful ocean reached much deeper than he was aware**. Had Kibito recognized the same forbidden thrill that rushed through him from the simple touch, he would have been enticed to bend closer and capture those tempting lips in a kiss.

Instead, Kibito forced his inappropriate desires away and removed his hand. He refused to linger for fear he would touch Kaioshin's face, aware that if he had, he may do something he would forever regret.

_If it bothers you so, then stop watching it, _Kibito said sternly, recognizing the significance of his offering. It was in Kaioshin's best interest to accept his assistant's wise advice. _There is nothing we can do yet, so there is no purpose in submitting to unnecessary torture, Master. _

Immediately, Kaioshin began to make a sound of protest and then stopped, falling short as if to truly consider Kibito's proposal. After a moment, Kaioshin nodded slowly in credence.

_You're right, Kibito. Besides, Majin Buu is actually full for a change, _Kaioshin said, quirking his lip as if nauseated._ I feel there will be a brief time of respite while Babidi and Buu travel to their next inhabited location._

Their eyes met again, and Kibito offered a small smile, the gesture appearing tense on his harsh features. Though Kaioshin could not offer the same expression, he nodded in respect. Together, the two immortals then turned to face the Saiyan, watching Gohan as he leaped into the air and swung the Z-sword downwards, landing with a practiced grace.

"Hey!" cried Gohan happily, a smile spreading across his youthful face. "I think I'm getting a hang of this!"

Only then did Kaioshin smile, and caused Kibito to grumble to himself. He watched the soft movement of Kaioshin's vibrant hair as the deity took a few steps forward, nodding toward the teen.

"Indeed you have, Gohan," said the Supreme Kai, delighted by the Saiyan's steady improvement. "Good work!"

And then Gohan gave Kaioshin that look again - the one Kibito wanted to strike from his flesh. It was as if Kaioshin had offered Gohan the entire universe – or so one would assume, judging by the charmed sparkle in the Saiyan's shining eyes.

Kibito feared that whatever Gohan expected in extollment was far less innocent then the sweet praises Kaioshin so eagerly gave him. The Saiyan was proud of himself and appeared very aware of the attractiveness of the deity. It was becoming apparent in Gohan's shadowy eyes and his body language that the Z-sword wasn't his sole focus.

_The Supreme Kai said your work was 'good', you little bastard,_growled the bodyguard, hating the hormonally driven teen._ Don't expect anything more from him. If you do, I'll kill you._

Kibito couldn't even comprehend what he would do to the deity if he began exhibiting the same interest in Gohan. And if Kaioshin actually provided Gohan with whatever hungered him...

_I'll personally feed you both to Majin Buu, _Kibito vowed, feeling the unholy flood of jealousy again.

From the way Gohan glanced in Kibito's direction, their eyes locking for a fleeting moment, the god's assistant knew the Saiyan had noticed his brief contact with Kaioshin. And if Kibito's instincts proved correct, Gohan hadn't approved of it.

Though he was a Kai, Kibito couldn't help but feel the urge to compete pulse through his veins, testosterone-driven and heated. There was a profound possessiveness there - one that impressed Kibito with its depth and undeniable presence. It was so intense and uncontrollable, Kibito might have considered his feelings as madness.

Perhaps his mind was simply playing tricks on him. Perhaps the stress of the situation and the unexpected presence of another man among them had further disrupted Kibito's established habits. Perhaps he was imagining a side to Gohan that didn't exist beyond the bodyguard's imagination.

_If it does, _Kibito vowed, not willing to allow Gohan a chance at besting him again, _then I'll beat Gohan and stop him from trespassing on my territory. _

If Gohan was indeed looking for a competition, Kibito would give him one. Knowing the hormonal tendencies and immaturity of the youth, the teenager's interests were probably nothing but a source of entertainment. If that was indeed true...

Kibito secretly smirked. Then, narrowing his eyes at the youth, he said to himself, _Let the games begin._

…

Kaioshin, disregarding the tension that thickened the air between the other two men, sighed inwardly. Kibito, it seemed, was still feeling excoriated by Gohan's removal of the Z-sword, and for good reason. Gohan's achievement was paramount and inexpressively impressive and could only be surmounted by slaying Majin Buu. With each passing second, Gohan was proving himself more confident and willing to achieve the daunting task ahead of him.

Certain he had the Supreme Kai's attention, Gohan continued his exercises again. He did whatever came naturally, whether he thrust the sword outwards as it to pierce an imaginary body before him or if he swung the blade in numerous directions, balancing on tiptoe. Gohan was like a flurry of motion, jousting and slashing and slicing through the air with the gleam of viciously acute metal. It was an impressive show - one that Kaioshin wisely distanced himself from.

As Kaioshin watched Gohan's acrobatics, he also continued watching the happenings on earth. While Kibito had asked the deity to turn a blind eye to Majin Buu, Kaioshin found himself unable to. Had he not observed every passing moment, the events that occurred would be lost to history.

As the Supreme Kai, his omnipotent vision was the only one capable of viewing the evolution of the cosmos. Against their wishes, Majin Buu was indeed a significant part of the universe's history. It was Kaioshin's duty as the highest deity to oversee his horrible rein and adopt it to memory, if ultimately to pass his knowledge on to future generations.

The events on earth had many flavors, imposing tastes on the deity's sensitive tongue. At times Kaioshin experienced bittersweet, for the earthlings were so desperate to believe that their reigning champion of the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament could save them from destruction.

_Poor innocent humans, believing in a commercialized hoax, _thought the deity sadly. _They want so desperately to believe their own kind will be responsible for their continuation as a species. Even Mr. Satan knows his incompetence and yet he cannot help but be a glutton, drinking in the population's attention. _

The humans were virtually willing to be deceived. While Mr. Satan claimed to hide behind the guise of important training, Majin Buu continued destroying whatever structures crossed his path. Massive buildings toppled as though they were constructed of paper mache, and cars were tossed about like mere toys caught in a children's tantrum. While earth's supposed hero survived in his pathetic world of lies, thousands were dying. Kaioshin wondered why the humans did not recognize Mr. Satan's blatant failure to save them.

The Supreme Kai wisely deduced that earthlings would rather die having false hope than none at all.

Oh, how he would cry for them when all was said and done. So many souls – innocent and truly powerless to stop the evil that tortured them – would be lost. For that, Kaioshin experienced immense guilt. He could not yet accept it, knowing that if he did, he could possibly lose himself in the process.

And so he looked on, forcing himself to remain void of sympathy. For once, Kaioshin understood the custom of the Supreme Kai's before him, when previously he had considered them passionless. Now he realized that his colleagues had simply contained too much love for the universe to survive, had they allowed it to overcome and ultimately overwhelm them.

In his mourning for Kibito, Kaioshin realized he had almost allowed his own self-destruction to happen. The experience gave him the strength to alter his ways and control his behavior more vigilantly. Over time, he found that to do so became easier. Not once did Kaioshin have the bravery to consider that the single occurrence of Kibito's death was more important than the destruction of hundreds of thousands, and potentially more.

Regardless of Kaioshin's acknowledgement, it was impossible, wasn't it? For one individual to have such prominence? There were countless more mysteries the inexperienced deity had yet to understand.

Watching the Super Saiyan before him, Kaioshin began to contemplate Gohan's uncommon powers again. He could not yet decipher what had given the young Saiyan so much potential, nor did he know how he hadn't recognized the abilities of his race before. Was Gohan a rare gem amongst a rather sizable population, or was it simply a coincidence that all of the Saiyans residing on earth had unusual potential? Was it genetic mishap that turned out to be a blessing, or was it something else?

More importantly, perhaps, was the question: did similar cases exist where individuals had immense power that was hidden from detection? Perhaps the lifeforms themselves were not aware of their abilities, and therefor couldn't display them to Kaioshin's omnipotent, watchful vision.

Up until very recent history had the race of the Supreme Kais been considered the most physically and mentally powerful in the universe. Throughout Kaioshin's entire development and conditioning he had been educated of that. Now, with disproving evidence right before his studying eyes, Kaioshin had discovered otherwise. Though it remained supported that Supreme Kais were the most knowledgeable and supernaturally capable, they were certainly not physically the strongest.

Now Kaioshin didn't feel such immense chagrin for how advantageous South Supreme Kai's strength compared to his. Though incapable of such raw force, the East Supreme Kai had always been exceptionally intelligent. The powers of the mind had always been more revered and cherished by his people and, ultimately, the universe.

Somehow, though prodigiously cognizant, Kaioshin still found himself baffled by the obvious. It appeared that during his consuming thought processes, something had occurred on earth that he had missed. For some reason, Trunks had left the security of earth's lookout and was traveling with great urgency towards an intact city.

Kaioshin watched the earth events with renewed interest, making a mental note to kick himself later for becoming so easily distracted. Whatever the plans of the warriors of the planet, they were significant. When the Supreme Kai shifted his omnipotent visions throughout the strongest warriors, he soon realized that Goku was still among the living.

_So Goku hasn't yet returned to Otherworld, _Kaioshin realized with a frown. _Why had Vegeta confronted Majin Buu alone? _

It truly didn't matter what had occurred, since that event had long since passed. Kaioshin placed his confidence in the idea that Goku had become debilitated or perhaps rendered unconscious from his battle with the Saiyan prince. Certainly there was no other reason for Goku to evade a fight.

It was then that Goku would make his stand against Majin Buu. The haloed Saiyan had used instant transmission to stop Majin Buu in his tracks, presumably to stop Babidi and his monster from intersecting Trunk's path. It made sense that if Babidi wanted to destroy Trunks, he would pursuit him. Goku wasn't going to allow that to happen.

A conversation commenced between the valiant Saiyan and the Madoshi. It wasn't necessary for Kaioshin to memorize each word spoken, but the meaning of the messages passed between the adversaries. During their talk, Goku addressed Majin Buu, informing the rotund demon that he was more powerful than Babidi.

_Goku is trying to entice Buu to liberate himself, _Kaioshin said with confusion. _Why would he want that? Does he think Buu is solely evil because of Babidi's influence? If that is the case, then it's certain Goku didn't comprehend a single thing I told him._

Surprisingly, it was Buu who made the next significant observation. Buu, made awareness of the obvious situation, informing Babidi that if he chose to lock him in his capsule, Goku would destroy him. Therefor, the Madoshi had no choice but to endure Majin Buu's disobedience, if only until Goku's disappearance.

Kaioshin continued listening to them, completely oblivious to the manner in which Gohan studied him. The deity had begun staring out into the distance, his sharp eyes following some entirely different motion than those executed by the Super Saiyan before him.

Even when Gohan inquisitively called for him, the Supreme Kai remain unperceptive. It was then that Gohan looked to Kibito for support, which the bodyguard refused to offer. Instead, Kibito simply watched the subconscious twitch of Kaioshin's small fingers - the only sign the assistant needed to understand his master's silence. Not even with his telepathy did Kibito dare disrupt the divinity's focus.

There were rare instances where Kaioshin would become so consumed by the imagery dominating his mind that he would return to his physical environment with a start. In that event, Kaioshin was often wildly disoriented and would stumble, likely to fall if Kibito hadn't learned to stand close enough to catch him. Kibito stepped nearer to the petite deity, preparing himself for a similar occurrence, considering the likeliness of Kaioshin's standing presence.

The words strung on between the Madoshi and Goku, though it became apparent the Saiyan was only prolonging Majin Buu's arrival to West City – effectively protecting Trunks in the process. Babidi was cunning and soon caught on to Goku's intentions, especially after Goku gave the wizard verbal evidence of his intentions. Goku utilized Babidi's worldwide transmissions for his own purpose. While it had been the Madoshi's intentions to torture the humans with images of Majin Buu's reign of mass destruction, Goku was capable of communicating with Trunks to make haste.

In order to buy more time for the child, Goku captured Majin Buu's attention by transforming. At first he became a Super Saiyan. Next, Goku ascended to go beyond, becoming what he described as the second form of a Super Saiyan. Expecting Goku had exposed his full potential, Kaioshin was stricken when the hero mentioned a level even further beyond.

_Is there such thing as a Super Saiyan Three? _Kaioshin wondered, almost in disbelief. Until then, Kaioshin thought Gohan beheld the greatest potential among the three adult Saiyans of earth, even though he had fallen out of habit. Now, Goku's bold vows had thrown aside the Supreme Kai's notion and left him speechless.

It was then Goku began his transformation, shaking the world with his immense outburst of ki. In great and monumental detail, the planet reacted to the amassing of power Goku's commencing transformation produced. Waves throughout the ocean crashed, destroying every beach structure in their path. Animals flocked and stampeded from the sensations that rolled throughout the atmosphere. Weather patterns responded with angry clouds and showers of lightening.

Finally, Goku completed his change and became more powerful than he had ever otherwise expressed. Goku's body glowed radiantly and his sharp golden hair ran almost the entire length of his body. The power that radiated from Goku's new form was even more impressive than his appearance and, ultimately, was more important.

As Kaioshin's awareness of his physical body gradually returned, he realized he could feel the signature of Goku's indescribable power from where he existed, virtually across the entire universe. If Goku's energy was capable of being detected from Kaioshin-Kai, then Kaioshin knew he would not be alone in the experiencing the sensations the transformation brought him.

With a blink of his eyes, Kaioshin finally saw Gohan. Still in Super Saiyan form, the youth had raised his sword and paused in mid-swing, staring out towards the direction of earth. It was only natural for Kaioshin to seek out his trusted servitor, realizing that in his haze, Kibito had approached him. His bodyguard stood with a stunned expression on his face, aware just as the Supreme Kai had anticipated.

"Do you feel that energy?" Gohan asked, sounding unable to trust the senses of his body. The emerald gems of his eyes sparked with envy. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that was my dad. But that's...crazy."

"It _is_ Goku," Kaioshin answered, his voice high with wonder. If Gohan could sense his relative, then Goku's powers were indeed impressive. The deity's eyes were wide with awe, considering the strength necessary to project one's presence so very far. "I have no idea how, but it's definitely your father. I'm certain," assured the deity to the youth glancing at him for guidance.

Kibito disagreed, doubtful of such enormous energy. The bodyguard was sometimes unable to see beyond his conceived boundaries of reality, even after so many unanticipated trials of fate. "That...that can't be Goku. Saiyan powers are not strong enough to be felt this far away."

For once, Gohan didn't irritate Kibito with his disagreement. The young Saiyan was definite in his instincts, especially with the Supreme Kai backing his suspicions. "Well, it is," responded Gohan, concern lining his face. "And I don't think it's a good thing."

Minutes passed and together, the three men stared towards the coordinates of earth. Finally, recognizing Gohan's inability to resume his exercises without guidance, Kaioshin spoke to the Super Saiyan.

"Gohan," said the deity softly, offering a reassuring smile. "You must continue your training. The sooner you master the Z-sword, the better off the entire universe will be. I'm sorry to pressure you so, but it's necessary you remained focus despite everything."

Kaioshin saw the teenager swallow hard, and then watched as Gohan considered the sword in his grasp. He had become increasingly comfortable with the weight of it, though only in the form of a Super Saiyan. However young, Gohan was wise enough to make the strategic decision to continue without his transformation. He did so without the guidance of the Supreme Kai, who had considered the same approach but had rightfully hoped Gohan would make the choice independently.

The deity maintained his attention of Gohan's training and Goku's battle simultaneously, unwilling to favor one over the other. As the young son swung the legendary Z-sword with weakened ability, his father had the strength to pummel Majin Buu's pink flesh into distortion. When the metal of the holy weapon glinted in the calm light of Kaioshin-Kai, pock marks maimed Buu's rubber flesh above the earth. It was greatly interesting and impressive to watch both events unravel simultaneously, and yet the show could not continue forever.

Eventually, Goku's battle with Buu overwhelmed Gohan's careful training, and Kaioshin was enveloped by the experience. The deity stood as if braced in the action, knees bent and legs spread with his elbows flexed. Kibito's stance mimicked Kaioshin's, though he did not experience the fight with the same level of intensity, and so his posture was significantly calmer.

Kaioshin only recognized his clenched fists when he watched Goku unleash a Kamehameha on Majin Buu, seeing the detail in the destruction of that rotund form. The energy blast tore a hole throughout the middle of the creature's body – a killing blow, had Buu been a conventional being. Alas, he was not, and yet Babidi still assumed his father's creation had been destroyed.

_My goodness, _Kaioshin thought incredulously, watching the flea of a wizard fret and cry over his pet. _How many times does Babidi have to see Buu blown to bits before realizing he can simply heal himself? How does a being survive minus a functional brain, anyway?_ the deity asked himself, considering the Madoshi.

Just as expected, Buu was never further from being beaten. Despite Goku's valiant efforts, Buu's body effortlessly healed itself. The battle continued just as it had before, though Majin Buu had become less defensive and more offensive in his approach of the mighty Super Saiyan. In all truth, Buu was merely playing with Goku.

With the terrible realization threatening to frighten him, Kaioshin returned his attention back to the grounds of the hallowed planet. Yards before him, Gohan had gasped and turned towards the direction of his home planet again, Z-sword held low in his hands.

Kaioshin could hear the young Saiyan's thoughts as they ran through his distracted mind. _Father, _Gohan said, _you must be fighting one incredible battle. I can sense it all the way out here._

It was the Kaioshin's last intention for Gohan to experience false hope. If Gohan were to believe Goku truly capable of defeating Majin Buu, he would falter in his training and resume with decreased urgency. To avoid such an atrocity, it was necessary for Kaioshin to inform Gohan of the truth made so obvious to the exalted deity.

"Gohan," Kaioshin began, standing to his full, yet minimal height. The god's voice was soft yet stern, capable of conveying the strong concern he had for Gohan's vulnerable feelings. "This may be the one fight your father won't be able to win."

His few, yet striking words were enough to retract and seize Gohan's attention. The young Saiyan rounded suddenly, considering the Supreme Kai with wide eyes. Kaioshin did not allow Gohan's apparent youth to deter him. Instead, he altered the focus, avoiding imparting the situation as entirely hopeless.

"Majin Buu is just too powerful," Kaioshin admitted with a disapproving frown, and yet his expression remained determined. From besides him, Kibito released a bass hum of agreement from deep within his powerful chest.

"If you want to put an end to Majin Buu, you must learn how to fight with that sword," offered the Supreme Kai, raising one hand towards the legendary weapon in emphasis. "You must use it as an

extension of yourself. That is the only way."

_If a way even exists, _said the dark pessimism that had snaked its way into Kaioshin's mind, its voice a vicious and sibilant hiss. The deity immediately ostracized it from his existence, unable to entertain the possibility of the universe being utterly destroyed.

There simply had to be a way to defeat Bibidi's demon creation. If, by some terrifying turn of fate, the Z-sword failed to slay Majin Buu, another method of his destruction had to exist. It had to. Whatever it was, Kaioshin would find it. Not a single doubt existed in the deity that he would give anything, even his own life, for his purpose.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N**: Proof-reading feels like pulling teeth sometimes. Since I wrote this months ago, my style has somewhat changed. I must warn all readers that this chapter contains a few snippets of **adult imagery**, as Kibito is pent-up and jealous. Let's face it: most men's minds are dirty, and Kibito is likely no exception. He certainly behaves properly, but he's no deity. Therefor, he never had reason to practice any form of chastity. I think that was evident in the first chapter.

I wanted to show Kaioshin's reaction to Babidi's death. It seems he would watch it, but that's yet another detail lacking in the show. Kaioshin was apparently too busy checking out Gohan, I guess. Oh, and I've recently begun posting a new story. It involves male pregnancy, but give it a chance. I personally have no taste for mpreg, but I feel this story is different and not disturbing.

**ThatRandomPerson**: Dude, I so love you. Your review of Shifting Perspectives made me feel awesome, and I'm glad you appreciated it. It hasn't gotten much attention. In fact, poor Kibito never gets any attention, and I'm glad I've converted someone into a fan. He has superseded Kaioshin as my favorite. I'm giving him plenty of love on adult websites. *cough*

**GaaraHorses4ever**: Whether or not I'll finish this is up in the air. I've completed chapters that reach just shy of their fusion and have plans for beyond, but I haven't wanted to write for months. Hopefully, in time, I will get my urge back, though reviews seem to be the most important fuel for me. I'm also hoping that Dragon Ball Kai will ignite Kaioshin love again so that I can find inspiration and hope through new stories! As for Kibito's jealousy, I think it reaches its peak in this chapter. Maybe soon he'll get even bolder with his emotions.

**XxAniketosxX**: YAY! I thought I ran you out of town! It's good to see that I haven't. I'm glad someone agrees that Kaioshin belongs to Kibito - or will, eventually. Maybe. Who knows! I could always change the entire outcome of the story!

* * *

_Part XXX_

Kibito could feel himself becoming increasingly irritated as time slowly but steadily progressed. While he was uncertain what had caused his lapse in control, he had his suspicions. The most likely possibility was that he had not interacted much with Kaioshin since the Z-swords removal and had been forced to settle for studying Gohan instead.

When Kaioshin had began speaking again, Kibito found himself unable to ignore his frustration. Kaioshin was so obviously trying to console the young Saiyan and it was truly vexing, perhaps because nothing had truly happened. Goku was technically already dead, and if he were killed again, he would lose his soul entirely, but...It hadn't happened yet, and so Kaioshin had no reason to feed Gohan's ego.

_The Z-sword better be the only 'extension of his body' you're referring to, _thought Kibito's, internally glaring at his master. He wasn't about to make such a comment aloud across their telepathic connection, nor did he desire exposing any of his festering jealousy, for fear of humoring Kaioshin further than he previously had.

As Gohan responded to Kaioshin's shared wisdom, he leaned closer towards the deity. His expression exposed his eagerness to obey the god, and further disturbed Kibito with his obvious desires to please. "I'll keep trying!" Gohan vowed, and then turned to valiantly resume his training.

When Gohan lifted the sword overhead, he promptly began stumbling beneath its impressive weight. In a vain effort to impress the supreme deity, Gohan had foolishly overestimated his abilities. Instead of successfully wielding the Z-sword, he began stumbling backwards with it. With each off-balance step, that acute blade approached the patient god and his scowling guardian. Fortunately, the weapon was aimed at the open space between their standing bodies.

Expecting Gohan's fumbling to continue, Kibito extended a hand and caught the young Saiyan's careening back. He then promptly thrust Gohan forward before the Saiyan could regain his balancing, expecting Gohan to fall flat on his flawless face. In doing so, Kibito was shocked to see Kaioshin merely turning his head to watch the entire scene, saying nothing in response to Kibito's cruelty.

Of course, had Gohan tripped as Kibito expected, the Supreme Kai would have surely scolded the servitor for his actions. Instead, Gohan recaptured his balance even as he cried out a feeble, "Wait!" He turned then, a dullard smile on his youthful face. He appeared abashed, but also positively charming.

Gohan's light laughter only added to his appeal – or would have, had Kibito not disapproved of him. Genetically, Gohan was intended to be handsome like his father, though Kibito didn't appreciate men besides Kaioshin. Even then, the deity was a wonderful, ethereal example of androgyny. For that reason and many profound others, Kaioshin remained Kibito's sole preference in their gender.

"I swear this thing's getting heavier!" exclaimed the Saiyan, flashing a dazzling smile in Kaioshin's direction. The deity had begun smirking regardless, his soft lips lifting to one corner.

Kibito felt it necessary to give Gohan his own advice, if only to temporarily remove the youth's attention from the beautiful deity so near to them. Though Kaioshin stood directly to Kibito's right side, he was closer to Gohan than Kibito preferred, regardless of the sharp Z-sword.

"Visualize, Gohan," ordered Kibito in his masculine voice. The bodyguard intentionally chose his words, though aware only he would understand their true and underlying meaning. "See the sword and yourself as a single entity, one not complete without the other."

Kibito then thought of Kaioshin who stood peacefully besides him, desperately hoping the deity understood his advice's true significance. It was undoubtedly true that the two immortals had come to rely so very heavily on one another, proven by their experiences on earth.

Without each other, they had faltered and become gravely injured. The immortals had lost control of themselves and hadn't recovered until finally reunited. Now that they were together again, life was as complete and comforting as it had ever been – even with Majin Buu existing in the far background.

In the foreground, Gohan had resumed swinging the Z-sword again, the acute edge slicing through the peaceful atmosphere.

…

As Kaioshin had accurately suspected, Goku's battle with Majin Buu ceased as soon as Trunks returned to the temporary sanctuary of earth's lookout.

Even as Goku bid the creature farewell, the cowardly Madoshi was spewing orders at his disobedient pet. He was obviously still oblivious to Majin Buu's alteration of attitude, failing to realize that his minion failed to listen even as Goku utilized instant transmission to retreat.

Babidi was understandably enraged, though unusually so. His frustration with Buu was growing at an exponential rate, as if it had reached its epitome with Goku's escape. The rabid wizard wanted to prove Buu's powers to the world and further instill fear on its inhabitants by destroying their most powerful and impressive adversary yet. Though Kaioshin knew Goku's departure would not sate the fears of the humans, Babidi remained as unmindful as ever.

That was why, when Majin Buu turned a dangerous eye towards the Madoshi, Babidi failed to recognize the threat exposed. Kaioshin, even from the opposite end of the universe, realized Buu's intentions. His blood instantly became frosted, realizing the significance if Buu did indeed follow through with his urges. The deity knew how predisposed to murder Buu was, regardless of his victims' identities.

It was Babidi who found himself trapped in Buu's deadly grasp, one yellow-gloved fist suffocating the wizard's homely body. Babidi's eyes bulged further than Kaioshin thought possible. After a moment of considering the pressure the Madoshi's body endured, the god understood that anatomical limits were no longer a factor. Despite the deity's urge to look away, expecting at any moment to see the bulging gelatin orbs evacuate Babidi's pulsing skull, he could not redirect his attention.

Kaioshin couldn't stop the illness he felt from touching his face. Immediately, it seemed, Kibito noticed and turned to the openly nauseated deity. The bodyguard even reached a hand out to Kaioshin's delicate shoulders, stabilizing the small body that had begun to waver in sickness.

"Master, what's happening?" asked the assistant, desperate to determine what disturbed the Supreme Kai. Kaioshin only reacted so to gruesome, detailed scenes of death. It was obvious someone would soon be traveling to Otherworld, but who, Kibito was uncertain. It made a grave difference whether the soul lost was one fated to rise to heaven or one destined for hell.

Kaioshin was unable to speak, feeling as though his stomach was suddenly at the precipice of his throat. He made a muffled sound, watching Babidi flail his legs as his hands clawed desperately at the fabric of Buu's bright yellow gloves. The contrast of the commonly happy and childish color contrasted greatly with the wet and purple mass of Babidi's tongue that now hung from his mouth repulsively.

Kaioshin choked then, stumbling out from beneath Kibito's massive hand. With great concern, Kibito followed him more closely than his own shadow succeeded, effectively shielding the deity from Gohan's curious vision.

Kibito's words were demanding, as if needing to understand to guard his charge's safety. He went so far as to grab both of Kaioshin's shoulders, watching the way Kaioshin's world spun in his glassy eyes. "What is it, Kaioshin? Tell me!"

"Majin Buu," gasped the deity, desperately attempting to force the acid back from where it had risen in his throat. "He's...he's going to kill Babidi."

The bodyguard's response was brief but easily expressed his shock. "What?"

Kibito couldn't believe the deity was affected so profoundly by the suffering of his adversary. Then again, he was well aware Kaioshin didn't handle death well, especially one appearing so vividly in his swimming gaze. He remembered then the significance of Babidi's abilities and the necessity of his survival, were they to ever succeed in imprisoning Majin Buu.

Kibito shook Kaioshin then, gently but nonetheless urgently. As he did, he spoke boldly and assertively, "Stop watching, Master! Forget what you've seen!"

But already, it was too late. Kaioshin's profound sense of divine responsibility required him to watch until the very end, needing to acknowledge the true fate of his nemesis. He couldn't allow doubt to hinder his sense of knowledge, needing utmost certainty to serve his purpose. As a god, Kaioshin had to know if Babidi would really die. As expected, the Madoshi abruptly did.

Kaioshin saw every moment of it, from the initial impact of Majin Buu's fist against Babidi's horrified visage, to the backwards explosion of watery blood and brain tissue. The Madoshi's skull exploded like a massively expanded balloon being forcefully broken, leaving little left but a headless body twitching and writhing in the aftermath.

The deity recalled thinking awkwardly that he never knew Babidi's blood was purple too. Soon, though, it didn't matter, as Buu disposed of the remaining body with a blast of ki. And then Kaioshin could practically feel the lavender drain from his face as he fumbled on his feet, falling backwards against something solid – one of Kibito's massive arms.

When the fog cleared from Kaioshin's vision, he could see Kibito's stern eyes. One of his assistant's massive hands had begun fanning air onto his chilled visage. From Kibito's expression, Kaioshin was surprised his bodyguard hadn't begun slapping him.

"You should have listened to me," Kibito said gruffly, kneeling as he cradled the deity with a single arm. The god had tipped backwards and fallen across the breadth of Kibito's forearm, somehow still balancing unsteadily on the toes of his own two feet.

Kaioshin was silent for a moment, deciding whether or not it was safe for him to speak. Deciding that his stomach had indeed returned to its original position, he voiced the reason for his stubbornness. "I had to know if Babidi truly died or not. Otherwise, I would have been left wondering."

"You could have just sought his energy," Kibito retorted, nearly glaring into the glassy eyes of the deity. He could see them sharpen with every passing second, gradually alleviating his dense worry.

"No," Kaioshin informed his bodyguard, shaking his head from side to side. In doing so, his body shifted to settle on his own feet. Only after a long moment did Kibito remove his arm, needing certainty Kaioshin would not collapse. His thick fingers lingered, touching the elaborate loose fabric at the tops of the Supreme Kai's sleeves.

"You forget," said Kaioshin softly, reminding Kibito of their prior experience. "I could not sense his energy on earth before his intentional appearance. At least, not enough to be certain of his whereabouts."

Kibito made a sound of obstinate understanding and finally extended his body to its full towering height. Only then was Gohan's concerned form revealed, still standing in the distance with the sword hanging from both hands.

"Gohan," Kaioshin addressed then, slowly walking towards the Saiyan. With each step, Gohan seemed to stand a little higher, bracing the blade at his side. "Majin Buu has destroyed Babidi and now is free to do as he pleased. I'm sorry to tell you this, but...the survival of the universe may solely rely on your skill with the Z-sword."

Though Gohan didn't react with panic, he seemed uncomfortable. It was then Kaioshin anticipated the question that gnawed at the young Saiyan. Gohan feared the outcome of the battle, especially after his father's energy had decreased past his sensing abilities. Kaioshin realized then how he should have chosen his words more carefully, though the same urgency was wholly necessary.

"Don't worry," the Supreme Kai said with a gentle smile, reading the anxiety that was rapidly filming the Saiyan's ebony eyes. The youth had assumed the worst for Goku, and so Kaioshin found it necessary to assure him. "Goku remains unharmed, though it's true his time on earth is short. Soon, your father will return to Otherworld, and there will be no one suitable to protect your planet."

Kaioshin knew his words were not embellished. As a Kai, the deity could speak nothing but the truth. He figured sugarcoating his message would only hinder the pressure Gohan needed to feel in order to work harder than he ever had in his young existence. A portion of earth's population still remained among the living, though it was uncertain for how much longer. With Babidi gone, Majin Buu was a loose cannon and lacked any certain direction.

Kaioshin returned to stand besides Kibito then, pleased to see Gohan resume his training with an increased vitality and vigor. He was quickly becoming accustomed to the Z-sword again and would soon be capable of slaying any common foe. Majin Buu still existed far beyond his horizon of capabilities – of that, Kaioshin was certain.

Minutes continue to pass. Then hours had ticked by, and Kaioshin had found himself capable of centering himself again. He watched the earth readily – more specifically, the happenings on the lookout floating peacefully above the planet. Below, on the globe's surface, Majin Buu had continued his destruction of cities and civilian lives, though at a progress slower and more disorderly than that previously driven by Babidi.

Goku had since returned to Dende's palace. It was there Goku introduced to Goten and Trunks the idea of fusion – one he had learned from the Metamarines. Though Kaioshin was uncertain how Goku had interacted with such a distant, alien civilization, he was not disappointed. As the Supreme Kai, he had known of their fusion ability. It was Goku who decided to utilize it against Majin Buu.

The only two lifeforms similar enough in size and power were the youngest Saiyan offspring. The son of Goku and the son of Vegeta were the only two beings compatible enough to succeed in fusing, and so Goku promptly began instructing them of the process.

Though it concerned Kaioshin greatly that Goku would risk the lives of such young children, he knew few options remained. Though inexperienced, the boys were powerful for their age, having followed in the footsteps of their fathers. Already, they had transformed into Super Saiyans, and were as brave as any other.

Though the Supreme Kai could speak nothing but the truth, there were certain items of knowledge he could omit. So long as Gohan didn't inquire about his brother or younger friend, Kaioshin decided not to mention their sudden enrollment in the war against Majin Buu. Gohan would be too consumed with his protectiveness of them to focus as he was, leaping and slicing with increased grace and agility.

_Kibito, _the deity said, willing to inform his guardian of the changing situation. Had he not chosen to do so out of respect for his companion, he would have found it necessary for his own sanity. Sharing helped relieve his distress, as he wasn't the only aware individual among them. _Goten and Trunks are going to fight Buu._

_What? _responded Kibito incredulously. _Are you kidding me?_

Kaioshin released a heavy sigh, feeling that the weight of the universe balanced precariously on his shoulders. _I wish I was. It seems with Goku returning to Otherworld promptly, the young have been chosen to fuse and act as the only capable resistance._

_Capable? _Kibito choked._ They're mere children!_

_Certainly, but they are Saiyans, all the same, _the Supreme Kai explained. _Already they can transform, and when they combine via a fusion dance, they will be stronger._

_The earthlings are becoming increasingly desperate, _the bodyguard acknowledged with a displeased grunt.

_Indeed, _answered the deity, touched by Kibito's parental instincts. Kibito was infinitely more emotional than he physically displayed. It interested Kaioshin to no end how his assistant could appear so austere and yet capable of such outbursts of emotions. Had Kaioshin been anyone else, he would assumed Kibito was susceptible solely to anger, and even then he expressed his disdain if only because of Gohan.

Kaioshin considered the young Saiyan then, hearing his thought processes as if they were his own. Gohan was standing with his eyes sealed, sword posed as if to soon strike.

_The sword is an extension of my body, _Gohan recited to himself, holding close to heart the guidance of the Supreme Kai._ Feel the sword. Be the sword._

Only a moment later did Gohan's body began moving and his eyes flew open with determination. The Saiyan leaped high into the sky with sword swung overhead, swiping it in a downwards arch to his right. His movements were fluid, though he grunted with the immense effort. His expression was one of saturated focus, even as he touched the ground with his nimble feet.

When balanced, Gohan swung the Z-sword again, driving it overhead with another sound of travail. The Potara earrings of his traditional outfit swung with each motion, glittering blue in the daylight. The tail of orange sash that hung between his white-clad thighs moved fluidly with his motions, as if accustomed to the language of his athletic body. Meanwhile, blades of grass freed from their roots danced wildly in the air, driven upwards by the constant motion of the Z-sword.

Kaioshin watched in awe, the bold black lines of his eyes spread wide. His small lips were parted just far enough to expose a glimpse of flawless teeth, his mouth slack with wonder. The arch of his fine eyebrows, though already artistically designed, were elevated to further express his admiration.

Besides the deity, Kibito had a similar appearance. By no means were his noble features capable of the sheer volume of feelings that manifested themselves so readily on Kaioshin's visage. Still, it was an amazing enough feat to derive such an appearance from the taciturn assistant.

Gohan continued slashing and slicing, leaning this way and then the other, front and backwards again. He was in the sky, on the ground, until finally, he lost his balance. Either his exertion or the ominous powers of the Z-sword had gotten the best of him and had sent Gohan careening forward.

Holding the weapon far in front of him, wisely away from his body, Gohan hopped on a single foot in one direction. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates, fearing the wrath of the acute blade edge were he to fall on it. Kaioshin, dreading a similar outcome, jumped forward and outstretched his right arm towards the distant Saiyan.

"Don't hurt yourself, Gohan!" cried Kaioshin, concern abundant in his voice. Behind the stricken deity, Kibito stood with one arm behind his back, the other remaining calm at his side.

Finally, with a grunt, Gohan teetered backwards and fell heavily on his posterior. The ground shuddered beneath his weight, and a few slender shreds of grass flew. There was not a trace of embarrassment on Gohan's feature, but there were signs of exertion. His skin sweat heavily and he breathed shallowly, not solely from his fright.

Gohan allowed himself only a second to glance and then grin in Kaioshin's direction before he vaulted himself up again, resuming his exercises eagerly.

Even Kibito felt himself forced to admit his marvel of Gohan's movements. Since Gohan's initial stumble, the bodyguard's attention had been demanded by the Saiyan. "Incredible," he said, voice gruff and honorable. "Gohan's natural ability to handle the Z-sword with such finesse is uncanny. I've never seen anything quite like it, Master."

Kaioshin was openly pleased with his guardian's agreement. "What did I tell you, Kibito?" he asked, lacking true arrogance. "Gohan is the one. Everything is going exactly according to my plan. Soon enough," Kaioshin continued, great hope and affection evident in his tone, "Gohan will be ready to slay Majin Buu and restore order to the universe."

Even as Kaioshin reiterated his extreme hopes for the Saiyan, Gohan had fallen to the ground again. This time, he did so with greater control and perhaps even intention, showing signs of physical strain. Still breathing heavily from his impressive exercises, Gohan knelt on one leg. He then leaned forward on the sword, driving the tip of it into the fertile ground with his tired weight.

Kaioshin stepped forward again, his stance spread with excitement. His voice was high with delight – one that Kibito didn't approve of, so abundant and rich and...attracted. The deity's body language made it obvious to Kibito, who stood silently, both muscular arms now hanging at his sides.

"Don't wear yourself out, Gohan. Rest for a few minutes!" offered the Supreme Kai, extending his lithe arms and eloquent fingers to express his veneration for the young Saiyan. The god couldn't help but shower Gohan with praise, feeling the fighter was worthy of so much more than he could begin formulating in his astonishment. "You've done so much, more than I even _dared_ hope!"

Had Kibito not been taken aback by the passion in Kaioshin's words, he would have been offended by the manner in which Gohan responded to the divinity. He turned his head abruptly toward the god, a feral fire in his ebony eyes. His expression was driven harsh by determination, which held a great significance. For the first time, Gohan was not simply contorting to the wishes of the deity. It seemed he had suddenly become a man, capable of resisting the authority of the exalted deity.

His refusal was short but effective, causing Kaioshin give a sudden gasp. "No! I still have a long way to go!" Gohan told the immortals, his voice bordering a bestial snarl. The teenager then continued with his exercises, moving faster and more violent then before. If possible, he worked to further impress the Supreme Kai and vow to him his promise to win.

Gohan elaborated his goals in the boundaries of his mind – ones that were easily broken by Kaioshin, who was eager to hear the ideas that raced through the Saiyan's brilliant thoughts.

_I won't let them down again, _Gohan said, presumably referring to his family and the immortals who held high expectations in him from the very beginning ._ I may have been unprepared for Majin Buu before, but I refuse to be defeated by him this time! It's going to take everything I've got, but I'm willing to give that and then some! I just hope that's enough. Until then, all I can do is practice._

The strength of Gohan's virtue far exceeded any courage the deity had seen in a single mortal. Even Goku, though brave, had never fought such immense odds that worked against his favor. Majin Buu was virtually undebatable, from what the Supreme Kai understood. Certainly Gohan had acquired a similar understanding from his own experience with the monster.

If Gohan indeed had, and he was still willing to risk everything to save the universe, then he was very much an attractive soul to a guardian who so thoroughly cherished such a rare, altruistic, and compatibleindividual.

In the face of Gohan's heroism, Kaioshin had become absolutely and wonderfully stunned.

…

Whatever anger Kibito had experienced paled to the volume he felt coursing through him in that exact moment.

It was the first time Kibito imagined Kaioshin flushed with wanton below a body other than his own. In Kibito's imagination, it was Gohan who made the deity shimmer with delicious sweat and whimper with fervor. It was Gohan who mounted the sweet Kai and experienced the pleasurable landscape of Kaioshin's panting body. It was Gohan who caused the God's divine contortions and made Kaioshin beg for orgasmic mercy.

There were instances Kibito noticed that deeply bothered him: short moments where Gohan gave the Supreme Kai lingering glances. It quickly became apparent that the young Saiyan was not immune to deity's androgynous beauty. Kibito knew the look, as he, too, often found himself beguiled by Kaioshin's exotic features and his intense innocence. There was a great deal of worship to be found in Gohan's onyx gaze and a promise that he would fulfill whatever commands or desires Kaioshin had.

Kibito desperately hoped with all his heart that Kaioshin lacked similar interest in the Saiyan. After all, Gohan was just a boy. But he was young and fresh and contained a strength that had attracted Kaioshin to him in the first place. Just the thought of the deity's interest in Gohan enraged the divinity's assistant.

Between Kaioshin and Gohan, there was an almost tangible carnal tension – a sexual interest that might have very well originated only from the teenage Saiyan. At Gohan's age, hormones still raged rampant and gave him an appearance of hunger when he studied the deity. It became obvious that though Gohan loved Videl with all his heart, his body wanted Kaioshin's. Perhaps Gohan simply contained the Saiyan instinct to force all figures of authority into submission. Certainly Gohan's Saiyan hormones made the teenager want to tear Kaioshin apart, and then put the God back together again with himself buried deep inside.

As time went on, it befuddled Kibito how Kaioshin could remain completely oblivious to Gohan's unrelenting lust for him. Gohan was constantly making himself present in the deity's vision, flexing his muscles and striking dynamic poses. In fact, it became almost painful to watch the way Kaioshin only regarded the virtually panting Saiyan with nothing more than vocal praise. In other words, Gohan's attempts were significantly pathetic.

Still, Kibito could not be certain that Kaioshin's intentions remained entirely innocent. Perhaps Kibito was imagining his greatest fear when he considered Kaioshin's study of the athletic Saiyan as lasting a little longer than it should have. Sometimes, Kibito swore he saw the deity wink to Gohan, though his borderline insane jealousy could have easily caused him to hallucinate.

Over and over again, the situation baffled Kibito. By the time he was almost entirely certain that the deity and the Saiyan have had or were having a secret affair – dare he consider a loving liaison - Kaioshin would do something that negated his assistant's suspicions. He would start honoring Kibito with more attention, seemingly preferring Kibito's presence over the Saiyan's. He would turn from Gohan to his bodyguard and ignore the Saiyan, who would then falter in his actions and glare daggers at Kibito.

Though Kibito smiled in the deity's direction, he intended his expression to get under Gohan's skin. And it did. His success was obvious in the way Gohan continued training with an increased sense of violence and a lack of true concentration. Kibito could have chuckled and sometimes he did, as Kaioshin continued assuming his assistant reacted solely to whatever he was saying.

But as soon as it started, the tables would turn again and Kibito would begin feeling the reflection of Gohan's frustration. Suddenly Gohan would be the one smiling at the deity, who would have by then turned to face his star pupil.

Oh, if only Kaioshin knew how much they wanted him. Both Kibito and Gohan could have easily grabbed the deity by either arm and torn him asunder. If Kaioshin was aware, he likely would have ran far away from them, perhaps to the opposite end of the universe, where he could escape the threat of such unholy desires.

As time went on, Kaioshin remained unaware and so Kibito and Gohan's silent battle over the deity went on.

It didn't take long for Kibito to see cruel visions illustrated by his vivid fears. During his one venture into the palace, desperate to distract his momentous irritation, Kibito would seek the solace of the empty building. Direction-less, he found himself returning to his residence if only to retrieve a book he could have summoned while outdoors.

Eventually, Kibito found himself wandering the marble hallways. He soon found he regretted the silence and motionless structure, as it provided his imagination with a perfect canvas to draw upon. Kibito would peer into a room and see the god and Saiyan tangled in a vicious kiss. They stood, their bodies touching and grinding. Kaioshin's petite hands driven deep into the thick mass of Gohan's black hair, effectively begging. Gohan, bearing down on the deity's tiny body, his own digits clawing for purchase as he struggled to bare Kaioshin's hidden skin.

Other times, Kibito would envision them already partaking in the most carnal act, with Gohan's body pumping wildly atop Kaioshin who existed, collapsed atop a violently shaking bed. The deity's hands were always gripping desperately at the sheets, twisting them in a frail attempt to stabilize his fragile body against Gohan's hurried thrusting. Kaioshin's hair sometimes fell like snow across his face, his skin teased a vibrant pink from the pulsations of their rapidly building passion and sweaty heat. Sometimes, Kibito could see tears pouring down porcelain cheeks as Kaioshin's eyes existed, sealed tight with delicious agony.

It was enough to drive Kibito crazy. In fact, it already had at that point.

Kibito's visions caused a flurry of conflicting desires to occur inside of him. They increased his hunger to claim the deity for himself and force him to exist as Kibito imagined, but beneath his own hard body. At the same time, Kibito fantasized about taking the Saiyan that had claimed his rights to the deity and mercilessly torture Gohan before destroying him.

For hours after returning to their training area, Kibito couldn't look at either Kaioshin or Gohan. Instead he feebly attempted reading a novel but often found himself seemingly trying to set fire to the paper with the intense heat of his enraged gaze. As if his angrily suffocating hands didn't torture enough the innocent pages that crinkled beneath his grip.

Eventually, when Kibito knew he could go no further with his worthless attempts to read, he tossed the book aside and watched it land beneath the protective shade of a tree. Then Kibito allowed his mind a moment to try and center itself, finding it easier when he stared at the horizon void of any single living person.

Finally, when he was able to breathe again, Kibito steadily walked over to stand besides the deity. He could sense the peak of Kaioshin's interest as he approached, signifying that the divinity did indeed notice his returning presence. Kibito made it further known by standing dangerously close to the Supreme Kai, so near that their bodies threatened to touch.

So long as Kibito remained as close to Kaioshin as he did then, he would perhaps tempt the young deity's mind to be distracted by him. Little did Kibito expect that another Saiyan would soon join them and further dilute Gohan's status as the god's focus.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Notes:**

It's been quite some time since I last gave attention to this story. After a quiet response to the last chapter, I decided to resume come summer when readers and reviewers are typically more abundant. I had overlooked the fact that my life becomes borderline insanely busy during everyone else's off season.

Thankfully, XxAniketosxX reminded me of this story. Though my focus and interests have become altered over time, there's no reason I shouldn't post what I had previously finished. Wouldn't want all that effort and energy to have gone to waste!

Made a quickie of proof-reading. Didn't seem too in need of tinkering. That must mean I missed something. ;)

* * *

_Part XXI_

Since Babidi's destruction, Kaioshin didn't remain as vigilant about watching earth as he previously had. Majin Buu, for the most part, had slowed his rate of destruction.

There were times when Majin Buu destroyed entire cities and at one point, crushed an entire human army. Many lives were lost, and yet Kaioshin knew they could do nothing until Gohan had mastered the Z-sword. With this understanding, Kaioshin allowed himself to watch Gohan more closely, using whatever opportunity he could to guide the young Saiyan further in his training.

Gohan needed little assistance. Perhaps he needed none at all. He was growing increasingly quicker and more skilled with the legendary weapon, and Kaioshin often found himself simply enjoying the marvel before him. Though Kaioshin was certain his heritage would have preferred a Kai to have wielded the Z-sword, there had been no law stating the necessity of it. Kaioshin, like the Supreme Kais before him, smiled upon good fortune regardless of the race of its beholder.

Gohan did justice to the legend. He was giving his entire physical and mental efforts, his eyes shining as sharply as the swords acute and lustrous edge. His body was beautifully orchestrated in its exercises, and the Supreme Kai was profoundly excited to see how Gohan's Super Saiyan transformation would benefit him.

For now, Kaioshin could only imagine the outcome. Gohan still thought it necessary to continue as he did, existing in his most remedial Saiyan state. To transform would give him an advantage he wanted to refrain from, especially during his battle with Majin Buu. Using his Super Saiyan powers was intended to be his last resort. If possible, Gohan strove for the ability to beat Majin Buu without relying on his special abilities.

Had Kaioshin remained focused on earth, he would have acknowledged Goku's final moments among the living before he was summoned to Otherworld. Even if the Supreme Kai had been watching, he wouldn't have foreseen the unusual turn of events that would occur shortly afterwards.

Gohan was executing his training diligently, though his efforts had slowed and his energy had tired. Still, the youth persisted, stubborn as his Saiyan heritage suggested. He cried out with each movement of sword, aiming for precision and accuracy against his imaginary opponent.

Meanwhile, Kaioshin stood peacefully, a satisfied curl to his soft lips. Kibito remained nearest to him, stricken that Gohan continued so pertinaciously. There were even times that Gohan wielded the Z-sword with a single hand, though very rarely and briefly, for good reason.

Then, it happened, as Gohan held the sword like a baseball bat – holding a position he favored as it was most familiar. The young Saiyan gave himself a moment to catch his breath before he rapidly swung the sword with a violent and powerful swipe.

Suddenly, his father appeared, strands of raven hair exploding to the air with the force and sharpness from the blade. Goku let out a shout of shock, his instinctive reaction just barely allowing him to dodge the dangerous blade. Immediately, the two immortals seized in panic.

Neither the Supreme Kai nor his loyal bodyguard had expected Goku's abrupt and frightening appearance, especially on a planet as distant from Otherworld as Kaioshin-kai. Their eyes bulged with maddened intensity, and each of their limbs stiffened as though consisting of ice. Kibito's mouth gaped and his fists clenched painfully, while Kaioshin was the opposite, teeth gritted together and bared with his digits splayed and kinked.

Gohan was rather unaffected by the sudden appearance of his father. Though he had nearly beheaded his own blood relative, he spoke calmly in comparison to the frightened sounds his immortal companions stuttered. With the Z-sword by his left side, the youth stared at his father who cowered just shy of his right.

Goku was sitting and clutching his head, eyes sealed tight. A halo glowed brightly from where it levitated above his head, and yet Goku reacted as if fearing a near-death experience. He ducked there, trembling like a leaf in the wind.

"Dad, what are you doing?" cried son to father, leaning towards his fellow Saiyan. He found it necessary to address Goku again, as the man remained curled in a sitting fetal position. "Dad?"

Recognizing the sound of his son's voice, Goku opened both eyes, though his constricted pupils still lingered on the ground ahead of him. His hands remained protectively buried in the ebony of his spiky, gravity-defying mane even as he blinked.

"Uh, who, me?" Goku asked, finally glancing up at Gohan. As he did, his hands fell from his head to rest into his cross-legged lap. By the way the Saiyan stuttered when he spoke, he was still obviously stirred by his close encounter with the Z-sword. "Oh, no, nothing. Just, uh, trying to keep my head."

As Goku spoke, Gohan had brought the sword forward to stand in the ground before his boots, his hands remaining locked around the grip to balance the blade. Though Gohan's back was turned towards the immortals, Kaioshin could sense Gohan's abashed nature. His shoulders rose a little and his face was tilted downward, embarrassed by his father's observation.

"Hey, look at those fancy new clothes!" Goku said jubilantly, taking in the holy garnets bestowed upon Gohan. To the immortals, the fashion was common and expected. To the earthlings, their holy clothing was elaborate and glorifying. The older Saiyan was obviously taken aback, giving an impressed, "Wow!"

Since Goku's safety was ascertained, Kaioshin had relaxed into his usual stance. Kibito, on the other hand, remained stuck in a state of shock. His features were still widened, the whites of his eyes and teeth stark against his deep rouge skin.

Not even when Gohan spoke of inaccuracies did Kibito feel frustration. He was simply too stunned to react with anything short of disbelief.

"Supreme Kai gave me these," Gohan said, staring down at his holy robes. Technically it had been Kibito who had summoned them, but Kaioshin considered the minor details unimportant. In fact, only then did the deity realize his bodyguard's lingering shock. "Cool, huh?"

Had Goku not risen to his feet and searched for the deity his son spoke of, Kaioshin may have reached out to telepathically jar Kibito from his paralysis.

"Kai's here?" asked Goku with a blink, leaning to see beyond Gohan's standing body. In doing so, Goku eventually noticed the obvious answer to his wondrous question. The moment the older Saiyan saw the petite deity, he exclaimed happily, "Oh yeah, sure enough! Hello there, Supreme Kai!"

Quite a physical distance separated the god and his assistant from their Saiyan audience, and so Kaioshin heightened the volume of his lyrical voice to be heard. He also raised an arm in salutation, smiling as he did so. "Greetings, Goku!"

Only after his charge had been addressed did Kibito have the mind to express his disbelief. He did so openly, though only the Supreme Kai was within hearing distance of his naturally deep voice.

"It defies all logic!" Kibito uttered, considering how until that day, Kaioshin-kai had been attainable exclusively to Kaioshin and himself. Though individuals throughout the universe practiced instant transmission, it was no small feat to seek the hallowed grounds and pass through its pure atmosphere. "How," Kibito stuttered, "how did he get here? It's not possible!"

To the highly orthodox divine assistant, Kaioshin-kai was becoming more of a playground for the unworthy than a hallowed sanctuary designed to keep his beloved deity safe. Kibito found himself highly protective of the lands and even more possessive of the god that resided on it. He didn't want to share Kaioshin's attention with yet another Saiyan!

Certainly, with Goku present, the climate of their interactions would change again. Perhaps with his father present, Gohan would be distracted from his attraction to the deity and Kibito would be spared further disgust when watching Gohan practically drool all over the divine beauty.

_It is indeed possible, _Kaioshin assured Kibito telepathically, sensing his bodyguard's flustered nerves. _Goku simply sensed his son's energy and locked onto him. He used instant transmission just as we do, though he's limited to places harboring familiarities._

Kibito knew the Supreme Kai was correct, and so he said nothing. He simply listened to the words shared between father and son, still trying to brush aside his discomfort regarding the hallowed planets intrusion and the mortal encroachment.

"How strange," uttered Goku, describing his impressions of the natural lands present around him. He turned then, rotating his body to get a full view of the lush and peaceful horizon. As Goku did, he asked no one in particular, eager for an answer, "What is this place?"

Gohan's response was instant and hurried, rushed so that he could sooner ask the questions that had been brewing on his mind for quite some time. For whatever reason, Gohan had resisted seeking the knowledge of the Supreme Kai, perhaps presuming the deity would frown upon evidence of his lack of concentration.

With his father's appearance, Gohan found himself unable to hide his concern any longer. Seeing Goku's wide and welcoming eyes, the young Saiyan couldn't help himself. "It's a special sanctuary dad. But why are you here? Twenty-four hours aren't up yet! What's going on down there?"

Goku turned to Gohan then, his eyes leaving the beautiful scenery of the hallowed planet. Kaioshin could sense the father's protective reluctance to inform his son of the dangers on earth. Still, Gohan was an adult and though his tone was light, he demanded to know. Goku really had no choice but to tell him, realizing he could no longer hide the truth from his son.

"Well, son, nothing good," Goku admitted, watching as Gohan leaned the Z-sword against a nearby bolder protruding from the soil below. Together, the father and son sat on the remaining mass of the rock, Gohan perching cross-legged at its highest elevation. "Everywhere Majin Buu goes he leaves a path of death and destruction in his wake. Goten and Trunks are trying to perfect the fusion technique, but in the meantime, millions and millions of innocent people are dying."

As Goku explained the situation on earth, the two immortal beings approached them. Side-by-side, Kaioshin and Kibito stood and listened. The larger of the two Kais held his strong arms in a respectable pose, with the knuckles of both hands touching in a mirror image. Kaioshin, on the other hand, stood with his lithe arms to his sides, feeling the brush of orange sash against his tight turquoise sleeves.

Though Kaioshin knew with omnipotent detail the events that unfurled even at that very moment, it was difficult to hear their acknowledgement from another. Though his mind could not deny such destruction of the earth and its innocent inhabitants, he felt distanced from the reality when standing on distant Kaioshin-kai.

It was simple enough to study the horror from their holy sanctuary, as earth became yet another planet among the countless masses that suffered throughout the cosmos. As the Supreme Kai, Kaioshin could not allow himself to be attached to a single world, and yet hearing the damage Buu had inflicted on Goku's once lively energy affected him profoundly.

The pain that suffused through Kaioshin's sympathetic soul was nearly tangible, and caused his physical being to react. His youthful face furrowed in anger and agony, brows angling inward above his sharp and shadowed eyes. The sensitive skin on the sides of his small nose pulled taut, creating delicate lines of tension, and a similar stress bared his gritting teeth.

"He won't stop," Kaioshin hissed, unable to control the flood of profound hatred burning through him. There was no reason to omit the truth he understood so clearly, having experienced the massacre of the purest and most sacrosanct beings in the universe. The fate of all humans would be no different. "Not until they're all dead. Every last one of them."

Kibito made a sullen sound, his eyes narrowing with his other frowning features. He could nearly feel the torture coursing throughout the deity's tiny body, and for a moment Kibito feared the Supreme Kai would vanish in the space of a second to make another reckless attempt to defend earth against Majin Buu.

There was a considerably long stretch of silence. Not a single man said anything, but stared angrily at the ground. It was Goku who interrupted the solemn atmosphere first, lifting is orange-clad body off the boulder to turn towards his son.

As the adult Saiyan stood, he pointed a single finger towards the Z-sword leaning on the stone besides Gohan. His voice had returned to its characteristic cheerfulness, though Kaioshin sensed the force behind it.

"Hey, can I check that sword out Gohan?" Then, when Gohan remained oblivious to his presence, Goku persisted in breaking his son's distracted silence. "Gohan? Hello?"

The young Saiyan came to then, inclining his head to look up at his standing father. In doing so, Gohan blinked and the tension instantly unraveled from his shoulders. "Huh?" Gohan asked, and then the message stored in his mind caught up with him. "Oh, yeah. Sorry dad. Here."

Easily lifting the sword's grip in one hand, Gohan held the weapon out in offering. In doing so, he carefully balanced the sharp tip on the ground. Though he knew well of Goku's powers, he was wary of the unexpected density of the blade. Gohan felt it necessary to warn his father beforehand. "Be careful, though. It's kinda heavy."

"It sure is a beauty," Goku remarked admirably, reaching to grasp the the handle. He did so originally with one hand, and then when Gohan removed his steadying presence, gripped the legendary weapon in both. There wasn't enough time for Kaioshin to read Kibito's reaction, still painfully aware of his assistant's experience with the Z-sword, before Goku cried out.

The Saiyan yelped loud and unexpectedly, falling forward as the blade crashed into the dust. A cloud filled the air, driven upwards by the force of the immensely heavy sword. As the minerals cleared, Kaioshin could vividly see the split in the chasm the Z-sword had created, the tip buried deep in the ground.

"Woah, you weren't kidding!" Goku stated, staring with gaping eyes at the blade. The Z-sword certainly wasn't what the warrior had expected – just as it caught the others off-guard. There was something very ominous about the legendary weapon, from its extreme density to the mysterious and lively stone that glittered at the end of the pommel.

Kaioshin began smiling, delighted to see Goku experience the Z-sword. Even the strongest Saiyan struggled with the sword, his movements awkward at first. The powerful muscles in Goku's arms and shoulders trembled at first before gradually stabilizing once they familiarized themselves with the demands of the blade.

For a moment, Kaioshin considered acknowledging Goku's strain aloud to his bodyguard, recognizing Kibito's broken pride. Goku interrupted Kaioshin's idea, beginning to speak again.

"You could really hurt yourself swinging this thing around!" Goku said with a small laugh. Then, to the shock of the immortals, Goku exclaimed, "Unless you put your body behind it like this!" and promptly began demonstrating his method. It was nothing short of a dangerous display.

Both Kibito and Kaioshin's faces blared with fright, baring their teeth and their giant eyes. It was quite a sight to see Goku violently slash the air before him, slowly but surely with the deadly weapon.

Goku panted, openly exerted and grunting with each wide slash. He certainly had to utilize his entire body, from the legs up through his torso, to wield the tonnage of the sword. Kaioshin could see thin sweat beginning to dampen the layers of his clothing, and soon, even Goku appeared scared by his own bold efforts.

"Yeah," he breathed weakly, bearing the sword behind his back. He then swiped it forward, trying to maintain control of the inertia of the mighty weight. "Now that's...a little easier..."

Kaioshin expected the grip to slip from Goku's sweaty hands and the sword to embed itself deep into the ground again, but it never did. Instead, Goku locked down on the vicious blade and continued allowing its weight to determine his motions.

Kibito's thoughts were practically written on his incredulous rouge face. Kaioshin heard his disbelief across their telepathic connection, wondering if Kibito intended to speak only to himself. Perhaps he was unprepared or simply didn't care in his quandary.

_First Gohan, now him! _choked the taciturn giant. _How can he wield the Z-sword in such a manner without any previous training? This is truly remarkable!_

Goku continued wielding the Z-sword for a moment longer before he found himself stumbling back, bracing the blade with all of his rapidly declining strength.

"Nice sword," he said then, looking to the Supreme Kai. As he did, he held the weapon against over one shoulder, resembling a batter at the plate. Gohan remained close to his father, standing just clear of the span of the swing, was Goku to take another. It soon became apparent that Goku could go no longer and had become tired by the immense effort.

Goku's eyes were shining in silent pleading, looking to the deity for permission. Already, recognizing the added glare to the Saiyan's needy gaze, Kaioshin knew his inquiry before it even left his lips.

"Hey," Goku said casually, though his desire bordered desperate. There was obvious hope the onyx windows to his soul that he hoped the Supreme Kai would be a loving, giving, and sympathetic deity. "Do you mind if I stay here with Gohan, just until he's ready to fight Majin Buu?"

Kaioshin's heart did not disappoint Goku. The deity was already smiling, awaiting the break in Goku's words before he could cheerfully give Goku his answer.

"Yes, of course!" Kaioshin eagerly exclaimed, his expression sweet and innocent. As the divinity spoke, his lips remained sweetened in delight, excited at the idea of Goku's support. He felt like a child accepting a perfect, much anticipated gift, and was certain his appearance was young and vibrant. "That would be a very big help!"

Goku carefully handled the Z-sword upside down, relinquishing the weapon to his thrilled son. Gohan grasped it cautiously, taking great care in wielding it. Still, Goku regarded the Supreme Kai with a look of unease, smiling all the same.

"I do have one more request," Goku added reluctantly, as if feeling guilty for asking so much of the deity. Despite his open discomfort and regret, Goku had to ask his question anyway. It was absolutely necessary. He explained to Kaioshin, "It has to do with optimizing our training regimen."

Kaioshin willingly listened, still grinning at the Saiyan like an adolescent. He felt such anticipation for whatever Goku needed, excited to fulfill whatever wish would allow Gohan to succeed. What he heard then wasn't quite what he suspected.

Widening his smile and his hungry gaze, Goku asked with blatant avidity, "Do you think you could give us something good to eat?"

Kaioshin gave a single blink with his expressive eyes and felt a small sense of anticlimax. There he had been, holding his breath with anticipation of a complex and prodigious requirement. It took his mind a minute to rewind, and then he accepted the simplicity of Goku's question with relief.

"Uh, yes. Why not?" he questioned aloud. Then he turned his attention from father to son and asked for Gohan's approval. After all, Gohan was the star pupil and the hero in their efforts. It was quite obvious that Gohan would be more willing to partake in a feast, and yet Kaioshin politely inquired anyway, "Shall we take a little break, Gohan?"

Gohan's reply was full of excitement. It was obvious in his instant reply that Gohan had been feeling rather empty for quite some time. "Sure!"

"Follow me then," Kaioshin said, turning to lead the way. Though the Kais often ate immersed in nature, he felt propelled to lead them to their residence. It was certainly the only suitable place to have company, though the Supreme Kai lacked any recent experience with such a gathering. Regardless, the change of pace was rather refreshing and elated Kaioshin greatly.

"We'll round something up," continued the deity with a smile, and with natural grace, took off flying towards his intended destination.

Kaioshin laughed at himself as he did so, realizing his ignorance to the Saiyans' needs. Of course he was hungry. Other species typically ate much more frequently than the Kais. Kaioshin found it necessary to feed himself only a few times a week, and realized that he himself had not eaten for a considerable amount of time.

Since discovering Babidi's existence, Kaioshin hadn't noticed how the resultant stress had ceased his normal habits. He likely hadn't eaten for at least a week, and he had only perhaps two nights of decent sleep since even before that. Only with Goku's request did Kaioshin finally notice the discomfort in his own empty stomach, feeling as though he had almost unintentionally succeeded in starving himself.

Kaioshin didn't need to peer over the ripple of fabric surrounding his shoulder to know that Kibito diligently followed him. He could sense the energy of his bodyguard, wondering how long Kibito had gone without eating.

Deciding he could do nothing to change the past, the deity focused on the future. Soon, they would reach the mansion and he would provide his companions with anything they desired.

Kaioshin expected his guardian to protest Goku's arrival, and yet Kibito remained silent on the subject. He had not given a single sign of disapproval, perhaps because traditions has already been broken and there was little sense trying to mend what was permanently damaged. It was likely Kibito had put all his effort into arguing with Kaioshin before and now he disregarded his own purpose entirely. Considering the dismay of his orthodox assistant, Kaioshin slowed to fly just besides him.

"I sincerely hope you're not intentionally providing me a cold shoulder," the Supreme Kai said to his closest and most trusted friend. There was worry in his sable eyes that he didn't intend to express, and yet he couldn't suppress his concern. Just the thought of Kibito avoiding him was profoundly bothersome. It shifted that something inside of him – whatever it was – and made it ache. It was a terribly soulful discomfort he was desperate to ail.

Kibito began regarding the deity as soon as he had begun to decelerate, and for once Kaioshin wasn't able to read his expression. The features of Kibito's face were naturally dour, and even the bodyguard's smiles were remarkably tense. If the purpose of Kibito's smirk was to assure the deity, it was not convincing.

"Of course I'm not," Kibito voiced incredulously, scrutinizing the deity's youthful features. His raised a brow then, realizing Kaioshin's earnestness. It made him chuckle, just a little, the bass rumbling upwards from his chest. "What would give you that impression?"

As if considering the ridiculousness of his words, Kaioshin glanced away for a moment. Reconsidering his message, he spoke again.

"You've been quiet, lately," he said, and then added abruptly, "More so than usual."

Kibito unnecessarily reminded the deity of his silent disposition. "I'm a naturally quiet individual, Kaioshin."

When amongst themselves, Kibito often ceased his typical formalities. There was no need – Kaioshin didn't require his assistant to refer to his authority, though Kibito did so respectfully. When comforting the divinity, Kibito spoke to him softly, and felt his name was most soothing.

Kaioshin sighed and raised a hand to brush aside the hair tickling his face. The front of his white mohawk had become thrown across his face by the wind their combined auras created, signifying the closeness of their flying bodies. The thick mass of silken frost returned all the same, and he realized the futility of his efforts while remaining in motion.

"Perhaps I'm being overly worrisome," admitted Kaioshin, turning his eyes from Kibito to the world ahead of them. They did not have to travel a significant distance to their residence, and Kaioshin could just begin to make out its entrance. The outline of the door was dark and perpetually open, welcoming the immortals to enter its protective existence.

"I admit," Kibito said, looking lightly at the young god, "You are falling victim to absurdly obvious favoritism. You should know as well as I that by Kai morals, this is entirely unethical. Bringing mortals to our planet, and then go so far as to allow them entrance to the manor, would be potently forbidden by your ancestors."

Just as Kaioshin expected, his bodyguard retained his disposition towards tradition. In reality, it didn't matter to the deity. He knew his interests were to protect the universe, and to do so by whatever means necessary. As the Supreme Kai, he didn't have the capability to dispose of Majin Buu himself, and already Gohan had also failed to do so on his own. Perhaps with this knowledge, even Kibito was more forgiving than he would have been, had the circumstances been different.

They weren't, and so Kaioshin defended his decisions, though not aggressively. There was no need to argue over it, as Kaioshin held true authority. Kibito could have blamed the deity for the Saiyan intrusion on their holy planet since it had been the god who brought Gohan to Kaioshin-kai. Had he not, then Goku would not have discovered the whereabouts of his son and followed him to the hallowed land.

"I feel no need to apologize for favoring the future savior of the universe," Kaioshin said to his guardian, choosing to respect the Saiyans' privacy as they conversed behind them. "Gohan has rightly proved his merit for such special treatment. His father's presence will only further his training – of that I am certain."

It was that moment they arrived at the manor, and Kaioshin lead them in their landing. With the grace and delicacy of a falling feather, Kaioshin's crimson boots came to rest on the grass,with three other pairs following suit closely behind them. On foot, the deity continued his journey, walking the short distance to the front of the building, climbing the five steps that lead to the entryway.

The Saiyans were taken aback by the structure, studying it for many moments before they followed Kibito. Already, Kaioshin had enveloped himself in the familiar surroundings, tracing the walls with his fingers and dwelling in the sounds of his echoing footsteps. He allowed himself to linger just briefly, studying his faint reflection in the polished marble. Then he turned back to his companions.

"So this is where you live?" Goku asked, staring up at the shadowed ceilings. Gohan, on the other hand, was analyzing his horizontal surroundings. Though they were father and son and so very similar, they were also so very different. It was interesting to see what alterations Gohan's human heritage had made, however subtle they were.

"Occasionally," Kaioshin responded, watching Gohan tap the marble walls. When the young Saiyan noticed the deity's brilliant eyes upon him, he smiled. Returning Gohan's gesture, Kaioshin explained. "We Kais prefer nature, and so the purpose of this structure is truly only for sleeping."

Goku perked up then, the hungry fire reignited in his vision. "And eating?" he asked eagerly, as if already smelling the presence of an awaiting meal tempting him. It was only in his vivid imagination, at least for now.

"Only with company," the Supreme Kai replied, and then turned to lead them towards the dining area. "Come with me."

Perhaps the residence wasn't as lavish as the Saiyans expected, as it was so naturally simplistic. All the Kais needed was the beauty outside, and so the dining area was open to the outer world. There were no walls in the dining area. Only columns interrupted the canvas of nature, if only rising to stabilize the roof of the structure. Otherwise, the birds and butterflies were free to roam the building that welcomed all that was peaceful and innocent to provide its calm beauty.

There was a single table that ran the length of the room. There had been five Supreme Kais at one time, and so only five places existed, each symmetrically balanced with four chairs on either side of the structure and one situated at the head. For some reason, the Saiyans considered the furniture as too minimal. The deity could see it in the way their eyes wandered as if searching for more.

"Is there something wrong?" inquired the deity, watching the father and son as they glanced at each other. Then Goku voiced their shared thought, scratching the back of his raven hair with embarrassment curling his features.

"Well...you see..." murmured Goku, beginning to laugh under his breath as he tried to explain their dilemma. "I don't think there's enough room for all the food we can eat."

Kaioshin blinked and watched as Gohan rounded one wall of the linking hallway and then the other, talking as he poked his head this way and that. "I don't see a kitchen either."

For an instant, the deity looked at Kibito, and the guardian just shrugged. Then, realizing how peculiar their methods of living must have been to the earthlings, the Supreme Kai extended a single index finger.

"Ah, but there's no need," the divinity said with a smile. He motioned for the confused Saiyans to take their seats at the table with a small guiding sweep of his hand. "You see, we can simply produce our food with our supernatural abilities."

Once again, the Saiyans looked to each other to see if either had concocted an explanation. Then, when they decided they hadn't, they returned their gazes back to the softly smiling god.

It was Gohan who had an inkling first, his hand raising to grasp the back of a single pale chair. Already, Goku was in the process of pulling the seat across from his son outwards, moving to set his body upon it. All Goku needed was the promise of nutrition and he was ready, putting his fists on the table as if holding imaginary utensils.

More polite than his father, Gohan inquired before finally sitting. He did so with the whisper of cloth, talking over the soft sound of friction. "You mean you can make anything just appear?"

Though the process wasn't as simple as Gohan assumed it to be, Kaioshin decided it best to avoid further confusing their company by agreeing. When as practiced and experienced as a Supreme Kai, the ability was virtually second nature. Kaioshin had used his powers on a daily basis for his needs, whatever they arose to be.

"Basically," nodded Kaioshin, watching as Kibito silently stepped behind him and then past. Though his slanted eyes remained on the speaking Saiyan, he could sense Kibito's movements. His bodyguard had moved to the head of the table and had retracted the chair, awaiting his Master to be seated.

Kaioshin politely responded to his servitors offering by approaching him. He gracefully sat in the sturdy furniture, feeling Kibito press forward the seat so the deity was situated comfortably at the table. He then thanked Kibito with a sweet smile and turned to the Saiyans again. Behind him, Kibito remained respectfully standing.

"Ah, yes," the Supreme Kai spoke again, feeling as though he was but a morsel to the staring and hungry gazes of the Saiyans. For a reason different than Kibito had previously suspected, it seemed they wanted to eat the deity. Their eyes were nearly rabid in their eagerness, and so Kaioshin thought it best to commence before they lost their remaining sanity.

"You can simply tell me whatever you would like to eat and I will summon it for you," Kaioshin said in offering. Had he known how eagerly the starving Saiyans would take advantage of his abilities, he might have worded his instructions different. Alas, he hadn't, and simultaneously, father and son opened their mouths to begin ordering.

And so the list began.


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Notes: Oh lord, what an old story. And how bad I am for failing to update it regularly. Guess that happens when life is constantly changing, taking interests in different directions along with it.

I was crazy for writing such long chapters. This one is even longer. *face palm*

* * *

_Part XXXI_

For the most part, it was simple enough for Kaioshin to keep up with the eager Saiyans. There were a few items Kaioshin had to index their minds' for but by the end each dish was present. Kibito had eventually lost count and estimated there to be perhaps forty different foods littering the table after the first twenty minutes. By then, the Saiyans wishes were only half fulfilled.

From where he stood diligently behind the deity, Kibito watched in amazement. Perhaps even Gohan's wielding of the Z-sword wasn't as impressive as the amount of food the Saiyans could shove down their gullet in a single instance. It remained a mystery to where the meals went, as Kibito couldn't believe their stomachs were physically capable of such a capacity. From what the bodyguard could see, the father and son barely masticated their food as it was.

It was rather disgusting to watch them feast, and Kibito sensed Kaioshin agreed. From what Kibito could see of the deity's face, Kaioshin's mouth was quirked in a discomforted fashion. Had either of the immortals had an appetite before, it was quickly lost to the rabid chomping and wet slurping of the Saiyan duo.

The majority of the entrees consisted of little more than protein – shanks and roasts and heavy steaks. Goku was currently in the midst of sucking the last remnants of sinew off a thick femur, smacking his lips when he was finished. Instantly, when Goku pushed aside the vacated plate, Kaioshin dismissed the dish and it vanished into thin air. Indeed, the deity was profoundly bothered by the primal display of the others' eating habits.

For once, Kibito didn't suspect the divinity had an ulterior motive for favoring Gohan with his beautiful eyes. Gohan wasn't as animalistic as his father. He had the decency to use a napkin in between plates, keeping his youthful face neat and tidy. He ate slowly for a Saiyan, likely because of the manners steadily hammered into him by his strict mother over the years. Sadly, the same couldn't be said for his father. Any attempts Goku's wife may have made to train him obviously proved to be fruitless.

There was one moment where Kaioshin feared for the safety of his hand. He made the mistake of reaching for a fruit – an apple, was it? - and nearly had his limb ripped off in the process. Like lightening, the deity retracted his grasp with a frightened yelp when Goku snatched the swine the fruit had garnished. Kaioshin felt it necessary to make certain his fingers were still intact, staring at his digits with counting eyes. Even after all five extensions were accounted for, the deity touched them to prove their presence wasn't more than a mirage.

With so many of the Saiyan's favorites containing animal products, Kaioshin had little to choose from. For the most part, the deity remained loyal to the traditional diet of his people. The Kai culture remained largely vegan, and very rarely did the Supreme Kai indulge in something such as fish or a dish of dairy origin.

The same could not be said for Kibito, who, because of his massive frame, found it necessary to eat the occasional meal of meat. Still, nothing he had ever ingested was comparable to the multiple animals the Saiyans nearly swallowed whole. It wasn't long until they asked for more, the table clear once again.

Never before had Kaioshin had to summon so many things at once – or even throughout an entire month. The Saiyan's put Kaioshin to a training just as challenging as Gohan has previously endured. It was only fitting for the deity to receive similar treatment, as he was the Supreme Kai and perhaps had grown too comfortable with his own casual modesty.

_Oh well_, Kaioshin thought to himself, optimistically considering the situation. _At least it's good practice._

Throughout the feeding frenzy, only one Saiyan at a time was capable of somewhat upholding a conversation. Sometimes it was Gohan, sharing a snippet of information about his home planet. During other instances, it was Goku who tried desperately not to eject food from his mouth as he spoke, failing rather miserably with his boisterous excitement.

"Man, can I take you home with me?" Goku begged, looking at the Supreme Kai with dreamy and admiring eyes. There was no reason to question as to why Goku would want Kaioshin's constant presence available to him, as Goku explained then, regarding the endless offering of food, "This is awesome!"

Kaioshin smiled at Goku, slightly embarrassed by the impression of the Saiyans. He had never been told something quite like that. "…Sorry, Goku," he said truthfully. "I think you'd eventually wear me out."

Goku laughed then, a string of something hanging from his lips. Kaioshin suspected it was lingering noodle from a bowl of soup he'd summoned, though he didn't consider it with great detail. Seeing it made his stomach squirm. Wisely, Kaioshin adverted his slanted eyes.

"If only Chi Chi could do this..." said the eldest Saiyan, trailing off only to slurp whatever it was into his stomach. Kaioshin couldn't help but shudder.

"...and look, no leftover dishes!" Goku exclaimed, pausing just long enough to swallow. It was obvious the Saiyan needed no further convincing of Kaioshin's exalted position as the supreme overseer of the entire universe. "You _are _a god! You must be the greatest one _ever_!"

_With all that I have achieved and accomplished, I'm appreciated most for my cooking, _Kaioshin said dimly. Then he reconsidered and admitted more dully, _Not even for that. I just make food appear._

Regardless, Goku honored the Supreme Kai greatly, and so it was only respectful and polite to show appreciation. "Thank you, Goku," the deity replied, a pinch of abashed pink on his lavender porcelain cheeks. "You're very flattering."

Eventually, the Saiyans slowed their rabid pace of eating. There were only a few dishes remaining, one that Goku was still determined in polishing. Gohan, on the other hand, threw his arms above his head with a massive yawn, slapping his expanded stomach. Only then did Kaioshin reach for the remaining apple on the plate and nibble on it politely.

_Aren't you going to have something?_ inquired the deity to his assistant, who remained standing with his arms crossed against his mighty chest.

_Their display has fainted my interest, _admitted the dour bodyguard, who nodded for Kaioshin to continue with his fruit._ Perhaps later, when Gohan resumes his training, I will summon something for myself._

_If you insist, _Kaioshin replied simply, and returned his focus to Goku who had just finished the last limb of something on his expansive plate.

What the bodyguard omitted from the deity was his true feelings regarding the situation. During Kibito's long life on Kaioshin-Kai, he had never seen the Supreme Kai venture into the dining area – not for a single second. In fact, the god seemed to have banished it from his mind until that day, avoiding it as a mortal would the most perilous plague.

For the reasons Kibito had suspected, Kaioshin had indeed circumvented the room that held so many tarnished memories. Though perhaps the god had not acknowledged them yet, Kibito could see the depression adding to the darkness of Kaioshin's kohl eyes. The expression there was one of approaching vulnerability, of a desperately denied weakness. Surely Kaioshin had busied himself with the apple to avoid what festered inside of him.

When the Saiyans were ready to retreat from the building, Kibito was not surprised when Kaioshin ordered them to proceed ahead of him. He had things to attend to, Kaioshin had said. Minor work to do. His excuses were successful, though only to those who were oblivious to Kaioshin's internal plight.

While the Saiyans were eager to oblige and obey, it was Kibito who lingered a moment longer than the others. He couldn't help but drop a hand on Kaioshin's nearest shoulder and give a gentle squeeze. For just this once, the bodyguard was capable of ignoring the thrill that passed through him at the contact, too concerned with Kaioshin's emotions to allow himself to savor it.

Kibito's voice rumbled with his familiar bass, though his words were lighter than what was typical. "Do you need to talk?"

Though Kibito could sense the faint tremble in Kaioshin's body, he could not detect it in his voice. The deity was trying with all his might to conceal his internal struggle, however truly impossible it was. Kaioshin's expressive eyes continually betrayed him and the deity was aware of it. Instead of admitting his troubles, the god averted his vision, evading Kibito's careful stare.

If only they had understood the tension that hung in the air they shared. If only their eyes could see the strands of emotion that ached to draw them together until they touched. Had either of the men known it existed, perhaps they would have lessened the restraint that kept them separate. And yet the two immortals, who had been so aware and educated in the happenings of the universe, could not comprehend how the emotions that threatened to drown them as individuals would soothe their loneliness, were they to come together and express their desires for each other.

It was the deity who further enforced the distance between them, fearful of the feelings that were so new and foreign to him. Kaioshin couldn't help but defend himself from the vulnerabilities that welled up inside of him, increasing with intensity each and every time he viewed Kibito. Since his dreams of them touching, everything had changed. Kaioshin wasn't yet certain if he wanted normalcy or if there was even an opportunity to consider.

What he desired no longer mattered. He couldn't stand and bury his visage in Kibito's chest. Instead, he had to face his fears and do so alone. Kaioshin simply could not allow Kibito to weaken him – at least, not now.

"There's no time," the Supreme Kai said softly, internally admonishing himself with the truth. "Gohan must continue his mastering of the Z-sword and we must be there to supervise the process. I don't entirely trust Goku to keep his son focused," admitted Kaioshin, making his purpose apparent.

Kibito didn't need to question the divinity's intentions. He was indirectly ordering Kibito to ensure Gohan's success, though Kibito could only suspect why Kaioshin wouldn't be present. He assumed the deity required some time to collect himself and strengthen the emotional boundaries that threatened to break. Unwilling to crumble in front of Kibito, Kaioshin was working to distance him.

It would do neither of them good to argue, and so Kibito gave in to Kaioshin's enshrouded demands. The sooner Kaioshin could do what he considered best, the earlier he would return to his assistant. And so, with another supportive squeeze of his hand on the divinity's delicate shoulder, Kibito silent voided the space of Kaioshin's presence.

However slowly and regretfully Kibito retreated, his heavy footfalls eventually traveled from the solid click of marble to the soft shuffle of grass. Only then did Kibito lift himself in the air and pursue the Saiyans, who traveled to their previous training destination.

…

Kaioshin watched Kibito only when certain his bodyguard's back was turned, studying the retreating set of his powerful shoulders. Against the crimson of doublet, Kibito's white hair showed generously in the limited light of the hallway. Kaioshin could see the whispers of movement of those snowy strands while marveling at the way his assistant moved. Even with such an impressively broad and bulky form, Kibito exhibited a trained fluidity as he walked. His footfalls were virtually soundless against the shining marble they trod across.

Though Kaioshin struggled to see his friend go, he could not allow Kibito to remain with him, especially aware of his own approaching vulnerabilities. The deity's emotions were dense and heavy as stones settled in the pit of his stomach. Because of this sensation, Kaioshin doubted his abilities to stand, and so he sat there, staring out into the expanse of wilderness existing outside the divine manor.

To think that not all planets could be as peaceful as Kaioshin-Kai was terrible saddening to the deity. He wanted nothing but solace and prosperity for every being in the universe, and yet the Supreme Kais had been the very few to truly experience such a gift. Kaioshin knew well the troubles of other planets, having seen countless wars, mass genocides, and natural disasters. Though all events were considered to be evolution of the cosmos, the deity wished that change was unnecessary.

And yet alterations occurred at a constant basis – even for an exalted being such as himself. Days before, Kaioshin had only just learned of Babidi's existence. The threat of Majin Buu had become revivified. The universe that had once seemed temporarily at balance, however deceivingly, had drastically changed. The heavens that had been so inviting to Kaioshin now threatened to die before his eyes, if only because of Majin Buu.

The sky that Kaioshin and Kibito had dreamily watched mornings before, resting easily on a hillside, had vanished and been replaced with horrifying nightmares.

It was difficult to believe that during the same day, the deity had faced his own seemingly imminent death. His most trusted and valued bodyguard had been murdered, only to then be mysteriously and miraculously revived. Majin Buu, the demon child that had destroyed Kaioshin's previously perfect life had once again begun to wreak havoc on earth, and then would soon move on to its galaxy, and ultimately to the rest of the universe.

And there they had sat, the immortals and the Saiyans, conversing and smiling and eating together like one small and twisted mixed family. The area that Kaioshin had avoided for hundreds of thousands – perhaps millions – of years had held life again, full and rich and delighted.

The seats that had once been occupied by the other Supreme Kais had been replaced by individuals not so hallowed, so pure, or so profoundly fulfilling. It was then that guilt flooded the sole remaining deity, who had for so long been the only Supreme Kai in existence.

The weight of his soulful loneliness weight down Kaioshin's head, his hands coming to protect his face from the cold surface of the marble table. It was then Kaioshin suffered the memories he tried so desperately to distance, and yet during the meal he had caught faint glimpses of them: Dai Kai, who laughed jubilantly as he feasted on more food than the others combined could ever handle at one sitting. South Kai, who always glanced longingly at the woman among them. North Kai, who always proudly produced his own fish onto the table. And West Kai, who always gave secret smiles to her beloved, secretly and intentionally brushing his hand with hers for that wonderful, forbidden thrill it gave them both.

And then there was East Supreme Kai, who was too alive and tangible to exist in the picture. East Supreme Kai, who felt as though he had been forced to abandoned his companions. East Supreme Kai, who had lived to see that day when the others had long ago lost their lives – lives considered by Kaioshin to be infinitely more valuable and righteous than his.

It was East Supreme Kai, who collapsed against the table, all alone, and began to cry. He had only but the fabric of his sleeves to muffle his wails and the silence of fluttering butterfly wings to comfort him.

...

Gohan had already resumed his exercises with the Z-sword when Kibito landed silently on the lush fields. The Saiyan's improvement after eating was immediate and astounding.

Gohan moved with increased agility and speed, moving more effectively than he had during his initial training as a Super Saiyan. Watching the youth leap about and lash forward with the wickedly sharp sword, Kibito could only imagine the advantage Gohan's transformation would give him. Kibito, who had been so against Kaioshin's hopes for the young Saiyan, was rapidly becoming convinced. The bodyguard had to see Gohan's abilities before he could believe them.

_I should have never doubted Kaioshin, _Kibito told himself, feeling a small smile curl his tense lips. Gohan's abilities were a testament to the Supreme Kai's brilliance and increasingly did the deity justice. _Gohan might just be our key to slaying Majin Buu._

For the first time since the Supreme Kai had destroyed Bibidi, Buu's defeat was a possibility. Once Gohan faced and defeated Majin Buu, balance could be restored to the universe. It had been so long since Kibito had seen his beloved live truly in peace. Though solace in the cosmos was extremely temporary, it was one very welcomed and sought.

Kibito was surprised to sense the Supreme Kai approach sooner than he had expected. Had he not known his master's energy so profoundly, he may have doubted his own intuitions. Though Kibito hadn't suspected Kaioshin to follow so shortly after, he was by no means disappointed. To see that the deity had confronted his troubles so diligently was reassuring.

Soon, the petite deity appeared in the distance, his holy garments flowing with the winds of his travels. Amidst the harsh warrior features of the Saiyan's, the soft and vernal face of the deity was profoundly welcoming. With Kaioshin's arrival, the small flowers speckling the fertile grasses of the planet waved in glee, their petals tickling the air with their lush aromatic pollen.

A sweet smile had touched Kaioshin's lips the instant he saw Gohan hard at work carrying the Z-sword in a dangerous dance. It was Kibito who appreciated the true glory of the deity's visage, following the Supreme Kai as he touched down silently and gracefully besides him.

Kaioshin's mannerisms never ceased to interest Kibito, who had memorized each and every defined movement of the god's descents. From the way Kaioshin always landed fluidly on a single toe, allowing the rest of his body to follow in a silken flow of motion. At the same time, Kaioshin's lithe arms were not utilized for balance, but solely existed to emphasize the grace and ease of the idols refined movements.

Even standing still, Kaioshin seemed in a continuous dance. His eyes glittered like precious gems lit by the purest light, and the tips of his mohawk captured the fainted winds flowing in a lovers caress along the planet. The natural rhythm of the deity was something Kibito found himself continually lost in and following, if only with his dark and admiring eyes.

Whatever sullen mood had drifted over the immortals was swept aside by Kaioshin's gentle appearance. No matter how deeply Kibito searched for a sign of sadness, he could find none. Kaioshin's bright eyes lacked lingering signs of swelling and redness. The set of his shoulders was proper and confident. The deity held his fine chin high like he had not a care in the universe.

Needless to say, Kibito was entirely baffled by the changes that manifested themselves in his master. His curiosity was endless and it was absolutely impossible for him not to inquire.

_Master, _Kibito said, his gesture quickly capturing the deity's attention. Though it was unnecessary for Kaioshin to shift his visible focus from Gohan, the young god did so anyway. His bold eyes caught Kibito off guard for a moment, causing him to momentarily lose his own concentration. Those black depths were as beguiling as ever and stole the words straight from Kibito's tensed throat.

_What is it? _Kaioshin inquired, further angling the fine arch of his brow. If anything, the fresh air of mystery made the divinity even more attractive to Kibito. The bodyguard felt as if Kaioshin had ignited coals deep inside of his soul, warming him throughout with those bold, sable eyes.

Had they conversed aloud, it would have been necessary for Kibito to find his tongue. Lucky for him, they communicated via telepathy, well beyond the Saiyan's that remained oblivious to their thoughts.

Uncertain what exactly to say, Kibito allowed the deity to make the necessary assumptions. He asked after a moment, _What happened...back there? Why did you not allow yourself more privacy? Gohan __has resumed his training with increased vigor. He has no immediate demand for you._

Kaioshin smiled then, turning his eyes back to the young Saiyan. Gohan was behaving just as Kibito had described, slashing about in a flurry of masterfully designed motions. In his exercises, Gohan wasted no time when altering his motions. Instead, he remained constantly attacking his invisible adversaries with the Z-sword, the blade flashing like lightening with each twist and change of angle.

Despite the impressive display, Kaioshin's gaze made its way back to Kibito, considering his guardian with that piercing obsidian again.

_You are indeed correct, _the Supreme Kai told Kibito. His eyes were so lustrous, the bodyguard could see each and every one of Gohan's movements reflected in the inky depths. _Though Gohan, by no means, needs my guidance. He is proceeding of his own talents and intuitions. My offerings would only be a hindrance of his unfathomed understandings of the legendary weapon._

A moment passed and Kibito wondered if the deity had intentionally evaded his interest in him, only to make Gohan the focal point. Then, finally and thoughtfully, Kaioshin considered his assistant again, only then honoring his loyal guardian's concerned curiosity.

_I realized something that should have been completely obvious_, the deity began, his voice more lyrical and soft than physically possible – even for the gentle god. _During all these years, I have allowed my loneliness to obstruct me, only to substantiate just then that I haven't actually been alone – not once for as long as you have served me._

Kibito was taken aback by Kaioshin's words, though he was uncertain why. As the Supreme Kai had said, neither of them had lived solitary lives since their introduction. After a moment of consideration, Kibito just began to understand the depth of what Kaioshin was trying to convey. In a sense, the deity found the fullness of his life amongst all of the Supreme Kais comparable to what he gained from Kibito's presence.

What, Kibito wondered, did that mean? Were his allusions even in the realm of possibility?

Kaioshin could read the confusion in Kibito's energy and on his dour visage and chuckled lightly. Then, agreeing with his bodyguard's plight, the deity shrugged his delicate shoulders.

_It's so simple, isn't it?_ asked Kaioshin, mirroring Kibito's confusion. Their combined muddiness further assured the divinity that he certainly wasn't alone in his predicament. _ I don't know how I bypass the blatantly obvious so well._

Despite the deity's comment, Kibito continued following his own hopeful train of thought. Kaioshin had not specified his assistant's presence as equal, Kibito felt it necessary to point out to himself, but felt his companionship was supportive – dare Kibito's beating heart consider it in any way satisfying. The deity was simply finding his traumas easier to cope with because of Kibito's support. Had the deity known the true lengths Kibito would cover to fulfill his heart's every desire, he wouldn't have been staring at him so unabashedly.

Even with his wishes threatening to trick his vision, Kibito knew he could not deny the truth. Kaioshin remained as vestal and unsuspecting as ever, and was simply voicing his actualization. Though Kibito wished he could do much more for his beloved, he knew Kaioshin did not need to know of his desires and so he swallowed them, hard.

To even think Kaioshin considered his bodyguard's presence so valuable was humorous in itself, but the last urge Kibito felt was to laugh at himself. Instead, he was angered with his own vulnerabilities. While Kaioshin had overcome his, he had further succeeded in wrapping Kibito around his little finger without consciously trying.

It was unnerving for a man such as himself, and Kibito frowned upon his desperation for the Supreme Kai. Though they had experienced so much, they had virtually made little progress to achieving Kibito's dreams – none at all, actually. While Kaioshin was considered with the future of the universe, his bodyguard was obsessing over something that never once showed a sign of occurring.

Kaioshin raised a single brow further when Kibito made a small sound – one that came across as restrained frustration. How such a small gesture could affect a god so much, Kaioshin was uncertain. All he knew was that he was confused again, and Kibito appeared offended.

_...but I didn't say anything discourteous! _Kaioshin cried to himself, feeling hopeless yet again. Just when he had overcome one obstacle, he seemed to have created another. Perhaps whatever troubled Kibito had always existed between himself and his bodyguard and he had just been oblivious to it.

Not for the first time, Kaioshin just knew he was missing out on something important, and he didn't know what it was. Surely Supreme Kais weren't suppose to be this way. It irritated him to no end, and Kaioshin felt himself reflecting Kibito's frustration. Both of them stood with a tangible tenseness surrounding them, though where Kibito's torso was set and his face stern, Kaioshin's shoulders sunk and he visibly pouted.

Luckily, Gohan's presumptuous achievements eventually rekindled Kaioshin's interest, and he slowly began to feel less like a failure. Kaioshin had rightly chosen the young Saiyan to wield the Z-sword and that fact was ultimately more important than whatever tension he shared with Kibito...wasn't it?

_Whether or not it is, it _should _be, _Kaioshin thought, scolding himself. _Kibito's probably just being crotchety again. _

Kaioshin hated how his own internal voice sounded, and it further chafed him. He knew his assumptions were incorrect, as Kibito had helped support Gohan previously. Though Kibito appeared distracted, his dark eyes were still settled with interest in Gohan's abilities. Kaioshin, on the other hand, began feeling more like a confused child than a Supreme Kai – that much was certain.

Crotchety? Since when did Kaioshin ever use that term, anyway? Whenever had that even entered his vocabulary?

_Since Kibito began perplexing me, _the deity vowed, feeling flustered. It seemed that he had only removed one of his difficulties and effectively replaced it with another more pressing issue. And then Kaioshin realized, _No, you began perplexing yourself with that dream you had. Where you almost...you know. With Kibito._

Kaioshin furrowed his brow, thankful that the other men in his proximity were busy watching Gohan to invest much interest in his expression. Somehow, the deity could still feign enough innocence to defend himself. He truly didn't know what would have happened with his bodyguard in the imagery created by his overactive and traumatized mind. The god could nearly smell his denial, it was so tangible, and realized it greatly resembled the scent of fear.

_Ridiculous. Besides, it was a dream and therefor, not reality, _Kaioshin thought stubbornly._ It doesn't truly matter. _

The Supreme Kai sighed heavily to himself and watched Gohan even as he berated himself. Though Kaioshin hadn't considered it a possibility before, he found himself wishing he hadn't come to terms with his losses. Had he, then at least he would have preferred utilizing an alternative method. He had simply imagined a revision to reality.

Instead of allowing his heart to pour out entirely, Kaioshin had hindered his tears by entertaining a different reality. It was then Kaioshin considered his true desire: to have Kibito remain with him. The deity had reconsidered the experience, had he followed his deepest intuition and called out for Kibito to stay and sit with him. Just the thought of Kibito's presence had diluted the pain the god felt for his past companions.

Only then had Kaioshin realized he preferred his bodyguard's presence to his fellow Kais. Though Kaioshin admitted he had always felt somewhat ostracized by his exalted associates, he hadn't expected the deviation to be so striking.

Kaioshin had always stood out as a Supreme Kai due to his comparably young age and lack of experience. Even then, he hadn't been too dissimilar. Back then, he felt that he had a great understanding of his position in the universe. Now, after spending so many years alone with Kibito, Kaioshin felt blatantly like he didn't know a damn thing.

And yet he did. He knew more than any being about virtually anything. His brain just ceased to function properly without Kibito present. Even then, he sometimes became distracted, and he struggled vainly to find a suitable medium.

_There has to be logic to this, _Kaioshin told himself, straining constantly to discover the hidden mystery. He didn't like feeling left out – like Kibito knew something he didn't. After all, the Supreme Kai had his own secrets – considered more accurately as omitted truths. He had the growing suspicion that the answer was staring him in the face and he noticed every wrong alternative.

_I just have to find it, _the deity sighed. Even in his confusion, Kaioshin knew nothing so important could ever be so simple. As if it would be so easy.

_Great galaxies! _Kaioshin cried at himself, narrowly avoiding the urge to stomp his foot. In doing so, he would have seized the attention of the training future hero of the universe and his fellow companions. The Supreme Kai was quickly beginning to consider himself as ungovernable as Majin Buu, and so he yelled internally, _Control yourself!_

To do so, it was necessary for the Supreme Kai to step a single step forward from where he had stood besides Kibito and remove the dominating form of the bodyguard from his vision. Though Kibito remained in the deity's peripheral vision, he wasn't nearly as distracting as he had previously been. Only then was Kaioshin able to concentrate on Gohan, watching the Saiyan dance wildly in midair with the legendary Z-sword.

Gohan grunted with each motion, though only from the force he willingly inflicted upon himself. His motions were constant and demanding on his muscular structure, and yet the Saiyan was not yet sweating profusely. Instead, Gohan seemed to have perfected managing the mass weight of the Z-sword and swept it effortlessly left and right, back and forth, high and low. In his motions, Gohan covered the full spectrum of attacks made attainable by the blade.

Gohan eventually dropped to the ground from where he had struck a final pose, gathering and releasing the tension his body had impressively endured. Goku, who had been enamored and watching loyally during the entire duration of Gohan's exercise, began clapping in applause.

"Yeah, nice! Lookin' good Gohan. I'm impressed!"

Gohan's smile was as sweet as could be, his cheeks coloring just noticeably. As the youth looked on to his audience, he shifted the Z-sword to his right hand and allowed it to settle on the ground, reaching back and digging into the inky depths of his hair with the other.

"I can't believe that you've mastered it like that in one day!" Goku said, his pride for his son undeniable. Though Kaioshin, too, was immensely impressed by Gohan's historical achievements, he felt he was capable of only a fraction of Goku's emotions. After all, Goku was the father of one of the most ubiquitously powerful fighters, and how thoroughly he knew it. "That's incredible, son."

Kaioshin smiled as he stepped forward, passing Goku where he remained perched on a buried boulder. The deity felt it necessary and natural to approach Gohan as he addressed him, still maintaining a safe distance from the span of the Z-sword.

"Yes," Kaioshin agreed, his slow gait only carrying him just beyond the rock Goku sat upon.

He didn't invest much interest in the way Gohan's blush deepened, nor how his hand began scratching his scalp for purchase. The deity assumed his attention was extra impressive, since he was so faithfully invested in Gohan's destiny. He was the Supreme Kai, after all. He had a similar affect on most individuals, especially when showering them with praise as he did then.

"Handling the Z-sword in this fashion is unprecedented," continued the deity, his fine brows calmly arched. "You should be very proud of yourself."

Behind the Supreme Kai, Kibito said nothing. The bodyguard simply stared forward, studying Gohan with amazement. It was indeed true that Gohan was extremely powerful, as he had to be to remove the Z-sword. To then utilize it as he had in grand display before them was beyond Kibito's comprehension, and for once, the divine bodyguard felt truly envious of another.

Goku's voice erupted abruptly, with the suddenness as though a thought had sparked in his head. There was an innocent mischief in Goku's eyes – a light that gave him a further air of youthfulness. Goku hooked his fist and held his arm across his chest as if unable to contain his excitement.

"Gohan!" cried out father to son, his tone high enough with excitement that Kaioshin turned his head to fully consider the other warrior. Goku's brows were high and his smile was wide. "What do you say we put that baby to the test and see how sharp it is?"

Kaioshin blinked for a moment, and then turned to reconsider the Z-sword in Gohan's grasp. Goku's idea was interesting and even the deity could not deny his own curiosity towards the sword's effectiveness. As the reining Supreme Kai, Kaioshin by nature had become the protector of the sword, and had the authority to prevent any damage from being done to the legendary weapon. Then again, Kaioshin knew all too well his inability to stop the Saiyan's when they were truly excited, and so he allowed them to proceed for everyone's benefit. They all shared a similar interest. It was Goku who wanted to set about testing it.

Besides, Goku's intentions were virtually harmless, weren't they? They must have been, because not even Kibito raised a fuss over the issue. If the strictly orthodox bodyguard didn't feel threatened, then no one did. And so Kaioshin looked eagerly ahead, allowing the daylight to illuminate the interested luster of his obsidian eyes.

When Kaioshin gave no sign of forbidding them from continuing, Gohan smiled and nodded to his father. "Sure," he said simply, more than willing to comply.

Goku wasted no time in moving forward. He was quick to respond, informing Gohan of his simple plans. "Great! I'll toss, you slice!"

"Sounds good to me, dad!" responded Gohan, his smile widening.

Already, Goku was on the prowl, shifting forward to look for an object suited for the given situation. It didn't take him long to consider the boulder on which he sat, saying, "Let's see now..." before he gave the solid rock a thoughtful pat.

"Yeah," Goku said then, when the boulder passed whatever predetermined lineaments the Saiyan had set. With the early discovery, Kaioshin glanced over his shoulder at the adult Saiyan, making a small sound of interest as Goku asked himself aloud, "Why not?"

Kaioshin watched with widened eyes as Goku gripped the boulder and lifted it from where it had been submersed in feet of soil and clay. The rock was like a glacier, with more than half of its immense size hidden to the naked eye. It was Goku who shed light on its true mass, withdrawing it from the planet with a small grunt of effort.

From his close proximity besides Goku, Kibito made a face. It was an awkward one, stumbling somewhere in between curiosity and disbelief. Then, as Goku exposed the raw size of the stone, Kibito's expression widened to obvious shock. So rarely did Kibito experience such displays of crude, physical power.

It was necessary for Kibito to tilt his head back to take in the expanse of boulder – impressive, considering the size of the bodyguard. In comparison to the boulder, they were all rendered petite. Oddly enough, it was the largest and most dour individual amongst them who reacted most patently.

Leaving behind a deep crater in his wake, Goku turned to face Gohan, carrying the boulder overhead. Remnant soil that clung to the stone rained down in chunks, falling to collapse the standing grass below. Only then did Kaioshin consider the damage this process could inflict on his holy planet and decided an alternative approach would be wisest and safest – especially after hearing Goku communicate with his son.

"Let's start out with this small one!" Goku said, grunting slightly under the immense weight bearing down on him. In his position, Goku began resembling the primate he was, balancing the giant object overhead with his knees squatting and his arms extended overhead.

Gohan was unphased by his eminent opponent. He simply braced the sword with both gripping hands, drawing it to one side with the blade angled downwards. "Right dad," Gohan said then, ready to proceed. "Ready when you are."

From where he stood behind it all, Kaioshin felt himself leaning forward at the waist. He could barely believe his eyes at is was, and now Goku had boldly exclaimed the minimality of the giant boulder in his hands. The deity's incredulity heightened his voice as he voiced his concern, fearing the answer. "That's a _small _one?"

If it was, then it was possible the Saiyans would tear the entire planet apart. It was likely nothing could sate their genetic need for destruction, and so Kaioshin knew he had to intervene to prevent them from uplifting entire mountains in their process.

"'Kay, comin' at ya!" Goku announced, uncaring of the rubble and dust that fell onto him. The minerals disrupted the pitch black of his Saiyan hair, and yet it couldn't distract from Goku's obvious heritage.

Though Goku soon admitted some concern for the blade, it wasn't truly founded. Goku, like all the others, had great expectations for the legendary sword. "I hope this doesn't overstress the blade."

"Nah," Gohan replied with a wicked smile, confidence shining brightly in his onyx eyes. "It'll handle it like a champion. Just watch and see! After all," said the young Saiyan, raising his weapon valiantly, proud of the weapon at his disposal. "This _is_ the Z-sword"

"Alright!" cried Goku, the muscles in throughout his entire body bracing themselves, bulging under the orange cloth of his clothing. At his words, Gohan twisted the hilt in his grasp, strengthening his hold to ascertain his readiness. With back turned towards his father, the young Saiyan mimicked a pose unusual to the deity. The ease on Gohan's face showed great comfort in his approach to the situation.

The Z-sword reflected the light in an unusual manner, catching the deity's interest for a single moment. The way the luminance danced along the acute edges was reminiscent of gleeful laughter in a soul's eyes – a great dichotomy, as the legendary weapon manifested so much energy of life while it remained but an inanimate object. Not for the first time did Kaioshin wonder over the orphic aura of the sword, sensing his instinct whispering secrets to him that not even he could yet understand.

Kaioshin regarded the situation with logic and deduced his suspicions to absurdity. Certainly he was just seeing things, or his previous confusion had his mind grasping at every possible situation, conceivable or not. His imagination had always been overactive at times, and the deity simply assumed it was driven by the excitement flowing now through him.

And so Kaioshin thought nothing of it, focusing on the Saiyans again, and just in time. Goku obviously understood the significance or origin of Gohan's mannerism, as he cried out then, "Batter up!"

The hero shifted the rock onto a single hand and reared his arm back, muscles bunching with intention. Then, as though handling a much lesser object, Goku forcefully threw the boulder towards his son.

Kaioshin watched in amazement as the stone rocketed towards Gohan, who stood with determination in its path. As the boulder barreled closer, the young Saiyan simply raised his sword and gave a single downwards slash.

Even the Supreme Kai was uncertain of what chain of events followed. The boulder suddenly existed past Gohan, who stood with a smirk on his features. An instant later, the massive rock split in symmetrical halves, parting with the remnant force of Gohan's lightening fast attack.

When the sections of rock fully split, they fell to the ground with a thunderous and matching crash of sound, seemingly shaking the entire planet. Dirt and debris rose like wildfire, spilling across the immediate surface of Kaioshin-Kai. Eventually it settled, with little wind present to carry it away.

Kaioshin could hear Kibito's gasp of amazement even as glee parted his own soft lips. Seeing Gohan succeed in so effortlessly splitting the boulder had filled Kaioshin with great hope, and he couldn't help but express it lyrical laughter. The sound touched the violet sky, filling the atmosphere with holy delight.

"My, that was superb Gohan!" the Supreme Kai exclaimed, smiling still when Gohan eventually stood to his full height. The Saiyan was no longer abashed by the obvious approval of his companions, and instead seemed utterly confident in himself.

"Thank you!" said Gohan, raising a single finger to scratch at his upper lip. Perhaps Kibito's approval was enough to make Gohan just the slightest bit embarrassed or it was likely Gohan's grinning mouth had begin twitching with intensity.

"Yes, amazing," Kibito admitted aloud, the eagerness of his master contagious. Kibito's voice extended beyond its normal volume and carried itself easily to Gohan, who had not yet managed to conceal his childlike smile. It didn't help the young Saiyan when Kibito affirmed his amazement, his awe going so far as to manipulate his habitually dour features. "Truly."

Goku began laughing then, his arms lifted and bent at the elbow so that his forearms remained hidden behind his head. So proud of his son, Goku tilted his upper body to one side, eager to see his offspring surpass an even more grand display of blatant talent.

Goku spoke then, grinning openly around his words. The Saiyan said just what Kaioshin had feared. "I think you're ready for a big one, son!"

Kaioshin didn't allow Goku even an instant to continue. He wasted no time stepping forward and speaking up, raising a single finger to seize Goku's immediate interest.

"Just a minute," interrupted the deity, smiling gently. It was simple enough for the divinity to chose his actions wisely, as logic was his specialty. The physics that could be so simple for Saiyans to overlook were more than a second nature to Kaioshin, who inquired thoughtfully, "How about something with more density and a little less mass?"

It was Kibito who made a sound of curiosity, turning to look at his master with rekindled interest. The bodyguard knew Kaioshin's eyes well enough to see the intelligence brewing within their profound depths. He didn't need to see Kaioshin's body language to understand his intentions.

Kaioshin raised a single hand above his head and willed the object of his desires to come into existence, turning his peaceful visage upward to situate his focus. Just as he had summoned food for the Saiyans, the Supreme Kai utilized his supernatural powers to form a substance that would help Gohan through his trials.

At first, there was nothing but air above them, the Saiyan's eyes looking wildly at the atmosphere in expectation. Then, a simple geometric outline appeared in fine, fluorescent aquamarine, appearing with a sound similar to that of damp friction across crystal. In a sudden flash of light, the figure drawn in the air filled in an instant, becoming a solid block of black matter.

Only then did Kaioshin tilt his visage to Goku again, effortlessly keeping the mass suspended overhead. He did so as though it existed as nothing more than an optical illusion, his lithe form relaxed and tensed only with the effort it took to extend a single fragile arm.

Though Kibito had experienced Kaioshin's abilities at frequent intervals, he remained amazed at the simplicity of Kaioshin's actions. Not a single doubt existed in Kibito's mind that the cube summoned by the deity weighed numerous tons, and yet Kaioshin's ease spoke nothing of it. Surely, the grace of the deity was greatly deceptive to the Saiyans.

Had Kibito not known better, he, too, would have thought the block to be virtually weightless. Kibito knew that while Kaioshin was not remarkably physically powerful, his abilities were occult in a manner unique to his exalted kind.

It was obvious Kaioshin thought nothing of it, his body language purely casual. There was a certain glint of mischief in Kaioshin's eyes as he spoke to Goku, and the curl at the corner of his lips was playful.

"Here Goku," said the deity, his eyes targeting the adult Saiyan before him. "Catch."

Guiding the huge cube with extended index and middle finger, Kaioshin directed his arm towards Goku. With his other fingers relaxed as the rest of his petite body, the divinity moved no further. Above him, the block shifted to the Saiyan at the god's will. In doing so, it rotated onto a side adjacent to the one it had previously levitated on.

Goku's reaction was immediate. He made a frightened sound, stumbling backwards to distance himself further from the approaching multitude of ominous black. The Saiyan had just enough chance to brace himself before the block landed upon him with a loud crash of metal against solid flesh.

The mass of the object threatened to drive Goku into the ground. To prevent being flattened, Goku nearly bent in half with the effort it took to steady the mysterious cube. He trembled as he did so, looking quite uncomfortable beneath the weight baring down on him. Eventually, when given a moment, Goku's body warmed up to the demands inflicted upon it by the mammoth block.

"Woah!" Goku cried, standing only as tall as his body allowed. As he grunted, he looked up with wide eyes at the black mass, unable to recognize the dark and lustrous material. He had to ask, the object like nothing he had experienced on earth, "What is this?"

"That," Kaioshin began, lowering his arm to his side comfortably, his knowledgeable eyes looking to Goku from between the thick borders of his exotic lashes, "is the hardest known metal in the universe. It's called katcheen."

Goku's gaze was still widely staring at the metal in his grasp. The Saiyan found himself able to balance the katcheen in one powerful hand, using the knuckles of the other to tap at the solid surface in his grasp. The sound the metal exerted was solid and dense, just as Kaioshin had described it. There was no doubt between them that Kaioshin's perspicacity was accurate.

"Oh, katcheen!" Goku repeated with wonder, his voice drastically different from the calm nature of the deity's.

"Yes," Kaioshin replied agreeably from where he stood before his silent bodyguard. "This will be a much better test."

"You're not kidding!" Goku breathed, turning to walk towards Gohan with the massive cube braced on both hands. It took an immense effort to carry the tonnage of the dense metal, and Kibito wondered why Kaioshin thought it necessary to summon such a grand mass. Perhaps the deity wanted to test Gohan's abilities against a large adversary. After all, Gohan had dissected the boulder so efficiently.

"Hey, Gohan!" Goku cried then, ceasing his footsteps once his son entered the crossfires of his vision. Though Goku was physically deceased, his soul was growing tired. He had become weakened by his lack of true functioning presence. Had the halo not been glowing incessantly above the Saiyan's head, he would have appeared as lively as ever. "Ready?"

Gohan was more than willing to proceed. Already, he was holding the sword with the intention of striking his target with the entire of his abilities. "Let her fly, dad!" he instructed, bracing himself with a single forward step.

"Alright!" Goku shouted, his entire body leaning back with his effort. The deity watched with excitement as earths hero raised one foot and channeled his energy into projecting his voice, crying out with contagious exhilaration, "Here it comes!"

As Goku lunged forward, Gohan raised the sword. He did so just in time. Goku launched the cube of katcheen in his son's direction, the mass seeming to distort with the inhuman speed and flurry with which it rocketed.

The instant before the massive rotating block hit Gohan, the young Saiyan had managed to readjust his grip on the sword hilt. He had just enough time to swing his sword in offense, sparks flying the instant the two metals connected.

A similar electricity filled Kaioshin with fervor, awaiting the moment the katcheen would split. Not once had the deity considered that perhaps he had overcompensated in his confidence in the legendary blade. Had Kaioshin known what would happen then, he would have reconsidered his decision to test the Z-sword so drastically.

In the end, it was the metal of the blade that struggled with the impact, shivering under the pressure of the katcheens velocity. What happened then, Kaioshin would never forget, the memory instantly ingrained in his entire being that had suddenly and viciously filled with raw ice.

Fallible and so very damningly real, Z-sword snapped cleanly in half.


End file.
